


Stand By You

by ChipotlePeppers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Journey, Other, RocketShipping - Freeform, good pokemon fanfictions, pocket monsters - Freeform, pokemon romance, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 263,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipotlePeppers/pseuds/ChipotlePeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Pokemon, from Kanto to Kalos and beyond: These are the ongoing tales of Jessie, James, Meowth, their mortal enemies, the twerps, and a few new characters that will help change their lives forever. What causes all of Ash's traveling companions reunite? And why is Team Rocket the ones to bring them together? read to find out. Contains lots of Rocketshipping, as well as some Pokeshipping, and minor Contestshipping, Wishfushipping, and other pairings. Takes place in the near-future, not long after episode 63 of the XY series, with flashbacks to the past. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kalos- Where Dreams and Adventures Begin?

AN: Before I begin, I made a little character guide for clarification. I bet there are a lot of people who aren't familiar with all of the characters I am going to use, and some of these are cannon descriptions, others are not. I do not own most of them, though I have elaborated on some of the characters from the anime (given them ages, last names, new Pokémon, relatives, etc..) If you have a question for me just ask in reviews or by PM. I will always answer within a week, usually sooner. Also, keep in mind I made all these characters older than they are stated to be in the anime. So Ash and friends are not ten, I made them and the others age appropriately. Also, this fic takes place over the course of about two years, so keep in mind that they also get older as this time passes.

Ash Ketchum – Ash is 16 years old at the start of the first chapter. He is still in Kalos, although the Pokémon League Tournament has ended. Some of his friends from Kanto (Ritchie, Sakura, Brock, Duplica) have come to visit and/or travel around with him. In the first chapter he is traveling with Serena, Clement, Bonnie, and Duplica. Ash also changes up his team more often, and carries with him Pokémon from various regions and not just from Kalos. He has matured a lot over the past few years, but still has that same personality that we have come to know.

Misty Waterflower-Misty is 17 in the first chapter. As was depicted in Pokémon Chronicles as wells as some of the main episodes, Misty has grown up mentally and emotionally since she started traveling with Ash, no longer having that short temper from the first two seasons of Pokémon. Her feelings for Ash were not nearly as strong during her last few appearances, so I took note of this when I wrote this fic. I do not think that her real last name is Waterflower, but since she and her sisters have been referred to "The Waterflowers of Cerulean City" on several occasions, I figured this last name seemed relevant.

Brock Harrison– Brock's cannon age at the beginning of the anime was fourteen, So in this fic I made him 20. Before he left the show, Brock decided that he wanted to become a Pokémon Doctor. He is now in school training to become one. He is still friends with Ash, and as was depicted in an anime special, he knows Cilan as well.

Forrest Harrison-Brock's younger brother is rarely mentioned in the anime, but he does exist and became the gym leader at some point after Brock left to travel with Ash. I assumed he was about ten years old when he replaced Brock as gym leader, so I made him thirteen in this fic.

Jessie Tonaka- Jessie doesn't have a cannon last name, so I picked a cute Japanese one for her. There is a lot of information about her past that is cannon, such as the identity of her mother, how she first met James at Pokémon Tech, how they both failed out and joined a bike gang together, and how she was temporarily separated from James and was not on good terms with him when they joined Team Rocket separately. Some sources say that she was 17, others say that she was 25 at the beginning of the anime, so I made her and James 25 in this fic since I think that seems to be a good compromise. As you will see as the story unfolds, Jessie is a multi-dimensional character, and therefore it is difficult to predict how she will react to any given situation. I feel this is very true in the anime, as she seems to be a character bearing many self-contradictions. Many of which she will have to eventually be forced to work out. She can be just as naïve as James at times, but she does a much better job of hiding it.

James Morgan- This last name is not cannon but I lot of people like this so I decided to use it. There is a lot of cannon information about his family life, so I won't put down here. He is also 25 in this fic. James, at least in the Japanese version of the anime, is stated to be the 'soft-hearted' member of the trio. That being true, he is very loyal to his teammates, and the family that he left behind.

Mondo: Mondo is a cannon character and member of Team Rocket, but he isn't mentioned in the anime. He has a Ditto and a Tauros and worked as an assistant to Jessie and James when they were in Kanto. He has a lot of respect for James, Jessie, and Meowth and is a few years younger than them. I made him 17 in this fic.

Iris and Cilan- not much has changed about them since they left the series. Iris still wants to be a Dragon Master and Cilan a Pokémon Connoisseur. Wishfulshipping in the future, maybe. They are 16 and 20 respectively.

Clement and Serena- Since they are still present in the anime, I haven't developed their characters much further either. Serena has started to grown tired trying to get with Ash, and while she still likes him, it is to a less extent. Clement still makes some inventions, though not nearly as many, due to his excessive fail rate. Clement and Serena are 18 and 14 respectively.

Jessiebelle Winchester- What is there to say? She is still a lunatic, and I am just guessing that she is the same age as Jessie and James, 25. Also I made this last name up. I made her a bit more sadistic than I think the writers had in mind, just a heads up.

Random and less important characters:

James' Parents: Akane Morgan and William James Morgan

James' Grandparents: Linda and Paul Morgan (nanny and pop-pop)

Jessiebelle's Parents: Kyoko Winchester and Alastair Winchester

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kalos, 16 months after the Kalos League tournament

Jessie, James, and Meowth were asleep in a small abandoned Team Plasma cabin in Kalos, outside of Laminose city. Jessie tossed and turned in her slumber. Images of a red Garados battling a Dragonite raced through her mind. Then the dream shifted to something more familiar, a flashback

**flashback dream**

She was walking through the woods with James. They were alone, Meowth was back at camp. They were very tired and dirty after a battle against a powerful Rhyperior. Though Ash and friends assisted them, the battle was still stressful, and so were the events leading up to it. It was the day she almost left Team Rocket for good.

"I'm glad you are coming home", said James after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Jessie nodded.

"Where is home?" She asks quietly.

"We set the balloon down behind these trees," said James.

As he spoke the deflated Meowth head came into view.

" We can move it if you want. Meowth wanted to put it closer to the river but I wanted to find a more secluded area. Eventually we compromised and set it here," he explained.

"This is fine," Jessie said as she tossed one of her bags into the balloon's basket. She set down her overnight bag and started to open it.

"Besides you already built a fire and put up the tent. I don't know about you but I did enough physical labor for today. I just wanna go to sleep," she removed her sleeping bag from the balloon and set it near the dying fire.

"You two can have the tent to yourselves for tonight, I wanna spend the night out here." She added.

"Okay. We will save you a spot inside in case you change your mind," James said as he took his pajamas out of his backpack and headed into the tent.

Meowth didn't speak. For once he'd decided that the best thing for him to do was to shut his big Meowth. The only sound was that of their footsteps and the mesmerizing chirp of the wild bug Pokémon.

Jessie knew that James was worried. Her calm demeanor was out of character. Its not that she was always temperamental, but after a major fail she would have a lot to say. She knew this about herself. It was more likely that she would kick him and Meowth out of the tent if she wanted alone time. If things weren't done her way she would make them redo it. She never really gave in to people like that.

"Enough of this reflection stuff", she thought to herself. "It's a waste of time. Just like today, and yesterday, and all the days before that..."

She decided to just close her eyes and pretended to sleep, hoping that James was actually happy that she returned to them.

"What's eatin' ya Jim?" asked Meowth as he climbed into his cat-sized sleeping bag.

James was poking their campfire with a stick. He looked like he was deep in thought about something. Meowth's instincts told him it was something other than Pikachu keeping him down.

"You twos are never dis quiet. Da air is as thick as pea soup 'round here. It's makin' me nervous", Meowth commented as he filed his nails.

A "Woba Waboobafett" came from behind them. Wobbufet put his arm on James. Jessie must have stuck her Pokémon balls in the tent before settling down on the other side of camp.

"It's okay you guys, really" whispered James. "I will talk to her tomorrow and everything will be back to normal".

James and Meowth didn't realize that Jessie had not yet fallen asleep, and that she could hear every word they said.

"Okay", said Meowth. "But I knows how you twos feel 'bout one another. You ain't foolin' nobody. 'Specially you."

"I know Meowth, we are just really tired right now. Let's just go to bed", he replied.

"Whatever", said Meowth. "I'm just saying dat time is runnin' out. It's not like yous two are gonna go on livin' like dis forever. If yous don't tell her how yous feel, den she's just gonna leave de team and go runnin' off with de next guy dat gives her a warm place to sleep and a meal. I know yous don't want dat".

James glared at Meowth. He decided to drop the subject, preventing the tension among the three of them from getting even worse.

"Wobbufet, go back inta yer ball", Meowth picked up the Pokeball and pressed the button. Wobbufett's shape disappeared into it.

Jessie lay on the other side of the dying fire. She stared at the tent until she heard Meowth's gentle snoring. Then she took a deep breath and walked towards the tent. As she expected, James was still awake. He jumped up when she entered.

"Hey, would you mind going for a walk with me?" she whispered.

"Okay" replied James. "I thought you were asleep".

"Well I'm not now", she pointed out.

They crawled out of the tent, careful not to wake Meowth and the other Pokémon who lay inside their respective Pokeballs.

"So what's up, Jessie? Is everything all right?" asked James as they headed toward the walking trail.

"Not really", Jessie replied. "We have to settle some business between the two of us. You know that".

"Yes I do know that but right now I'm afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing", James responded. "I just want us to be okay again. This is the first time things have ever been awkward between us". He bit his lip and waited a few seconds for her to react.

"Yeah but every time we argue, we make up. Why should it be different this time?" Jessie choked, tears forming in her eyes.

James was taken aback. Jessie didn't cry like this often. He put his arm on her back and decided that it was time for some real talk.

"We didn't really argue, you know," he said softly. As he spoke he brushed a finger across her cheek, removing a teardrop in the process. "But I can tell when something is wrong". He wrapped an arm around her as he finished.

"If you don't want to share any details with me, that's fine, but I'm curious as to why you left Dr. White. You said you loved him and you and Wobbufet would be happy living there".

"I was wrong, about so many things", Jessie replied. More tears fell and she buried her head into his shoulder. "I said I would never fall in love and get married, I said I would never leave Team Rocket, I said I would never let you down, and I almost did all of those things in just one day. Just because I thought I loved him", Jessie sobbed into his shoulder. "You must think I'm pathetic", she said the last few words with anger in her voice."I mean, I only knew him for a day. I don't know what I was thinking".

James rubbed her back and gently pushed her away from his shoulder so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Jess, you are just about the least pathetic person I know", he said with a genuine smile."You are so tough. Surely you don't really think you are anything short of amazing".

Jessie smiled back. Anyone can flatter her, but only one person ever really made her feel wanted, and that was her best friend James.

James wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You must have hated me for leaving", said Jessie, turning away from James. "I was so pissed when I though that you decided to stay with Jessiebelle and here I go doing the same thing to you a few years later".

"How could I hate you, you're my best friend and I want you to be happy", James gave her a hug and added "No matter what".

Jessie let the words sink in. "James, I know I hurt you. I never want to do that again. You are a much better friend than I will ever be", she stated. "I want us to be close again. Can we please put this behind us?"

"Definitely". He said

They walked back to camp, hand in hand. Jessie picked up her sleeping bag and moved it into the tent and placed it in the reserved spot between James and Meowth. Meowth opened one sleepy eye and saw the two of them lying together.

He closed his eye and thought to himself "dese two are hopeless"

**Dream ended**

It took Jessie a while to realize over a year had passed since that night. She looked over at her partners. Both were fast asleep. James lay peacefully with all his Pokeballs close. He always slept with them nearby. She closed her eyes and drifted back off.

Xxxxxxxx

The next day the trio getting ready to stalk the twerps. James packed up camp while Meowth filled their water canteens and Jessie stood lookout for Ash and his companions.

"Ha!" she said, putting down her binoculars. "There they are, the two girl twerps are headed towards the shopping mall!" she exclaimed.

"But where's Ash and dat Pikachu?" asked Meowth.

"If I knew where they were I would have said something! I say we follow the twerpettes and let them lead us to Pikachu", Jessie said as she put the binoculars back into her knapsack. "Let's get moving, James", she turned around to discover that James was missing.

"James!" she called out. No one responded.

"He was just here a minute ago", said Meowth.

"Stop stating the obvious and help me look for him!" Jessie yelled at Meowth.

"James!" the two of the yelled together. They looked around the campsite and in the surrounding forest but saw nothing. After nearly an hour of searching they decided to stalk the twerpettes without him.

"Maybe he'll catch up later," said Jessie.

"Ok sure but if he doesn't, I'm not sharin' da credit wit him if we actually manage to catch Pikachu dis time", said Meowth.

"I agree entirely", Jessie replied, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Meanwhile...

James lay in the back of what appeared to be some kind of truck. He woke up after an hour or so. The last thing he remembered was kneeling in front of the river. He sensed something behind him but before he could react, he was knocked out by mysterious pollen that covered his body. Now he tried to yell for Jessie and Meowth, but his mouth was covered with duct tape. He tried to remove the tape but discovered that his limbs were duct taped together.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dis plan is genius", said Meowth to Jessie.

"Shut it, Meowth. I'm trying to listen to them speak", Jessie scolded.

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbufet followed Serena and Bonnie into a department store. Jessie was disguised, as usual. Her hair was dyed a dark blond with highlights. It lay flat on top her head. She wore red-framed glasses and a simple sundress with a matching straw hat. Meowth wore a red collar and walked on all fours to resemble a normal Meowth, and Wobbufet walked behind them, dressed as a little girl. He always insisted on 'helping' them with their mission, even though Jessie preferred to have him stay in his ball.

Serena and Bonnie laughed, smiled, and tried on jewelry. Jessie and Meowth smirked.

"I really like this one", said Serena. She picked up the necklace and put it on herself.

"That looks really cool, Serena. And the tag says that it was made by trained Aipom", Bonnie responded. "For every necklace sold, half the profit goes to supporting the Committee for the Protection of Rare or Endangered Pokémon, or PREP.

"Let's get five of them", said Serena. I can get one for Ash, Duplica, and Clement too", she added.

"Thanks Serena!" You're the best big sister ever!" Bonnie exclaimed as Serena placed the necklace around her neck.

"This is fun. I never had a little sister before. Let's head over to the Pokémon store, I heard that they have all types of cool accessories for Pokémon and their trainers", said Serena.

Jessie and the Pokémon continued to follow the two girls. They grew worried about James and bored of the girls' conversation. Now they were talking about Ash. Jessie snapped out of her daze and listened closely.

"I don't get it. Why do you like Ash anymore?" asked Bonnie. She gave Serena an adorably innocent look.

"I still like Ash! I just like him differently, is all", she tried to explain.

After almost two years of continuous hinting, Ash still hadn't showed any interest in her. She was first reunited with Ash shortly after his fourteenth birthday, and now they were both about to turn sixteen. Serena eventually gave up.

"Do you have a crush on someone else?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

Serena was about to talk but Bonnie interrupted her.

"I have been trying my best to get Clement a girlfriend but no one ever wants to go out with him. Why don't you go out with him?" she asked.

"I suppose I would, but he never asked me", Serena replied.

"You mean if he asked you out you would definitely say yes?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings", said Serena.

"I gotta tell him this!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Bonnie, I think you should stop trying so hard to find your brother a girlfriend, it's kinda weird. Clement doesn't like it either", Serena explained.

"But if I don't help him no one would!" she whined.

"It's okay, Bonnie. He doesn't need any help. The right girl will come along and everything will work out fine in the end", Serena explained. "He's only sixteen. There's no rule saying you have to get together with someone at a certain age. Let's go meet Ash and Clement. They said they would meet us for lunch in the food court".

"Ok", she replied.

"We are a bit early but I'm a bit hungry now anyway. They wouldn't mind if we started to eat a few minutes before they arrive", said Serena.

Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbufet followed Serena and Bonnie. Their plan was to wait until the Ash showed up with Pikachu and then they would create some kind of diversion to distract them. While they were distracted, Meowth would sneak up behind Pikachu and shoot him with a tranquilizing dart. They would then run off before anyone noticed Pikachu was missing. As they got ready to initiate their attack, Jessie and Meowth couldn't help but feel sad that James wasn't around to see them achieve victory, Especially since it had been months since they last time to capture the electric rodent. They stuck with their plan anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What seemed like an eternity later, the truck that carried James came to a halt. The light pierced his eyes as four figures appeared before him. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he was shocked to discover the identity of his kidnappers.

"James, dear, you should have told me you were in Kalos. We could have met up sooner. You know how much I adore the Kalos region".

Jessiebelle stood in front of James with her were two Machoke and Vileplume. She leaned over and ripped the duct tae off of his mouth.

"Are you insane, why did you kidnap me?" asked James. His voice was high pitched and shaky. "And that really hurt", he added, rubbing his mouth against his shoulder.

"After our last encounter your parents begged me to forgive you for the way you acted towards me. I decided that I would forgive you, so long as you married me, and now that we can put this behind us, I am ready for us to be married", she explained.

"What!?" exclaimed James. "You should be the one apologizing to me! You chased me around with a whip, had your Vileplume attack me with sleep powder, and told my two best friends that they would never see me again. Then you kidnap me years later. What is wrong with you!?" James shouted at her.

"Your parents are growing irritated with you. You are an embarrassment. It's time to grow up. And without me, you are never going to get that fortune or your parents respect", Jessiebelle told him.

"I don't want their money or their respect! I want my freedom. I want to live with Jessie and Meowth and never have to worry about high class living ever again", said James. "And I will never leave my teammates behind".

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with that tramp and her weird talking cat", said Jessiebelle.

"Don't call Jessie a tramp! Meowth doesn't belong to either of us. I love them both too much to ever part with them. What makes you think I would prefer you over them?" he replied.

"You are talking nonsense, James. You know that sooner or later you are going to have to settle down and have a family. You aren't getting any younger, you're already twenty five years old", she said.

"I already have a family and you are not part of it", James was getting angry. "Right now they are probably worried sick about me".

"James, they don't care about you. They are just a bunch of lowlife thieves. They would do anything for money and you are too blind to see it", she said. "If I can't get you to agree with me, I will just have to take more extreme measures. Alice, Andrey, take him to the basement. Vileplume, hit James with stun spore".

Before James could open his mouth to speak, the stun spore covered his body . the two Machoke, Alice and Andrey, picked him up and brought him downstairs. When he finally woke up, James was tied to a chair in the middle of a low lit room. He recognized it as her personal torture chamber.

"Okay James. We need to talk business. I hope you are comfortable", said Jessiebelle. James struggled against the rope, but it was no use, those Machoke tied him up tight.

"What business? Let me go. I wanna go back home!" cried James.

"I want to make a deal with you. If you marry me, then I will be willing to donate a handsome sum of our money to those two criminals you call friends. Enough for them to live comfortably with having to rely on Team Rocket salary", said Jessiebelle.

"No deal!" yelled James. "I would rather be with them and be poor than be rich and stuck with you," he said. "I have a better deal. You bring me back to my camp and never bother me again, and we both can continue living our lives as before".

"James, you know that I can call the police on your friends. I can have a private search squad find them and bring them here. Then I can have them arrested for whatever and they will spend the rest of their lives behind bars. I can make it so that you will never see them again. That is, of course, what I plan on doing if you refuse to marry me", said Jessiebelle.

"I can't believe you would threaten my friends like that. What kind of monster are you?" he asked.

"The kind that knows how to get her future husband to cooperate" she retorted.

James couldn't think of what was worse, being married to Jessiebelle or being separated from his friends. Jessiebelle would make him give up his Pokémon too, even the cute ones like Mime Jr., who he was recently reunited with.

"I got to figure a way out of this", he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was a total bust", said Jessie dejectedly.

"If it weren't for dat stupid copycat, we would have gotten dat Pikachu for sure", sighed Meowth.

Earlier that day...

Jessie and Meowth waited for Ash and Pikachu to show up at the food court with Serena and Bonnie. Before he sat down, Jessie stepped in front of him and engaged him in conversation. She made up some lie about how she thought she had battled him a while back in Johto. Ash talked about how she looked familiar, but he honestly couldn't remember when he had run into her. Meowth stabbed Pikachu with the tranquilizing dart and scurried off with the Pokémon before anyone noticed. When Jessie saw that Meowth was gone, she dismissed Ash and left the food court. The Pikachu they swiped however, wasn't the Pokémon they were looking for.

"Dis ain't the twerps Pikachu!" said Meowth. It was a Ditto. A few minutes after being hit with the dart, Ditto transformed back into its original form.

"Well we can still get away with this Ditto, even though it isn't what we came for, we could still use this Pokémon to make money or impress the Boss", said Jessie.

"Or both", Meowth agreed.

Before they could make their getaway, the twerps showed up with the Ditto's master. It was that Duplica girl. After some teasing and bashing, Jessie and Meowth got their butts kicked by Duplica's other Ditto and Pikachu. After a few minutes of battling, Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbufet were blasted from the mall. Now they lay in a heap about a quarter mile from the shopping center.

"Let's head back to camp. James better be back by now," said Jessie as she returned Wobbufet to his Pokeball.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James nervously sat in the limo beside Jessiebelle. They were headed to his family's estate. Jessiebelle could have taken the private jet, but she insisted on traveling by car instead because it would give her more time to talk to James. He agreed to marry her, if it meant that Jessie and Meowth could live comfortably and stay out of jail. But James prayed that it wouldn't come to that, he had a plan of his own.

As soon as Jessiebelle gave a good sum of cash to his friends, James would order a divorce. He would be left with half of his inheritance, and then he could return to Team Rocket. All he would have to do is stay married to Jessiebelle for exactly thirty days, to make the marriage official, and then he could take his money and run. He just hoped that he would be able to talk to Jessie privately to explain his plan before she got too angry about him marrying Jessiebelle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dis isn't good, Jessie. James ain't nowhere to be found", said Meowth. "I found is his water canteen on da ground where he sat to fillin' it up dis mornin'. I only got two of his Pokeballs. It's Inkay and Mime Jr.. Inkay says dat he hear someone say 'stun spore' and da next thing he knew he could no longer feel James' presence. When he came outta his ball, James was nowhere to be found. Mime Jr. says day he was asleep when dat musta happened".

"I took a good look at the place where you found the canteen, and I noticed sun spore remnants on the grass", Jessie said worriedly.

"If someone was after us, wouldn't dey have attacked all three of us? At de very least you think they'd steal his Pokémon, too", Meowth responded.

When her and Meowth came to the conclusion that he had been kidnapped, they went down to the local police station. Luckily they still had their disguises from earlier that day. Officer Jenny sent out a search team to find James and told them that she would inform them as soon as James was found. Jessie checked her cell phone every few minutes to see if James or officer Jenny called, but no one did.


	2. From Confusion Comes a Plan

Ash and friends decided to get up early that morning since it was a nice day and they had a lot of walking to do. Serena was braiding Bonnie's hair and Clement was feeding the Pokémon.

"I'll go fill our canteens", said Ash.

He headed out to the direction of the river, unaware that Meowth and Jessie were not too far behind him. When Meowth saw Ash approaching, he poked Jessie in the side.

"It's da twerp!" cried Meowth.

Ash heard the outburst and turned to see a tired looking Jessie and Meowth.

"Hey what are you two doing here?" yelled Ash.

"What does it look like, we are filling up our water bottles", said Jessie grumpily.

"Ya so why don't yous just go away", added Meowth.

"I bet you're up to something. I ought to call officer Jenny over here so that she can arrest you before you try anything sneaky", said Ash.

"Look, kid. It doesn't matter because we are leaving. James was kidnapped by that crazy fiancé of his and we have to go rescue him before it's too late", Jessie explained, still grumpy.

"Yeah right", Ash replied.

"Fine. Yous don't got to listen to us. We're headin' outta here", said Meowth.

Then filled their canteens in silence and walked away. A few minutes later Ash and friends saw their balloon take to the skies and head back to Kanto.

"That was strange", said Serena.

"They didn't even try to battle us", said Clement.

"Or steal Pikachu". Said Bonnie.

"De nan a na!" said Dedenne

"Be on the lookout just in case" Ash warned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James' parents smiled as they saw him and Jessiebelle walk out of the house together. They were both dressed in elegant clothing.

"We are so glad that you finally decided to grow up and leave that nasty organization and those bizarre friends of yours in order to settle down", said James' mother.

James opened his mouth to defend himself and his "bizarre friends", but Jessiebelle gave him a menacing look and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Yes, dear parents, I am also glad", he mumbled sarcastically.

"Splendid! We have important figures from all over the world coming to witness your marriage, so it is essential that we practice the ceremony beforehand", said James' father. "Shall we begin?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Ash walked back to camp, he noticed a piece of paper blowing in the wind. Instinctively, he picked it up and read it. It was a wedding invitation. When he finished reading it, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Rather than explain, he handed it to Serena who read it along with Bonnie, Duplica and Clement.

"I just saw Jessie and Meowth. They said that James was kidnapped. Then I found this on the ground", Ash explained when they finished reading it.

After a moment of silence, Bonnie spoke up. "So James' last name is Morgan?" she asked.

"That's not the point, Bonnie", said Serena. She was very confused. "I don't understand, Ash, why would Jessie think that James got kidnapped? Wouldn't he tell his coworkers that he was leaving? You don't think he was upset and decided to ditch them, do you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about! Jessiebelle obviously captured him!" he exclaimed. Then he paused. "That's right, I forgot that you four don't know about Jessiebelle", said Ash.

Ash told them about how James' family was super rich but ran away because he didn't want to marry Jessiebelle, who he was engaged to when he was five. He recounted their last trip to the Morgan estate, after which James vowed to never go back.

"That's awful", said Serena.

"I would have never guessed that James was rich", said Duplica.

"This is a very confusing situation. If James was rich, why would he been working as a Team Rocket grunt?" asked Clement. "Those two would do anything for money. You'd think that he would just marry her to get the money".

"James hated living with his family. He enjoyed traveling and being with Jessie and Meowth", said Ash. "Its really only Jessie and Meowth who are obsessed with getting rich. James just follows their lead".

"Are we gonna help them Ash?" asked Bonnie.

"After everything those three put us through?" said Ash. "I don't know".

"Well I think we should, Ash," said Serena. "He may be a criminal but no one should be forced to marry someone they don't love", she explained.

"I agree with Serena," said Duplica. Bonnie and Clement nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly what Brock said years ago when he first found out about James. I guess we should help but Kanto is so far away. It will take us days to get there by bus and airplane tickets are really expensive!" said Ash. "There is no way we could get their in time to be any help".

"There has to be something we can do", said Clement.

Ash thought for a minute. Iris and Cilan were still traveling through Kanto, but they don't know about James' family problems. Misty was also in Kanto, but she had a gym to look after. Then there was Brock. Brock was busy studying to become a doctor, but the institute that he was working at was on break. Ash had just spoken to him a few days ago and Brock was thinking about visiting them in Kalos since he had nothing else to do over the two week long break. Ash knew he had to contact Brock. He would definitely want to help, and he would be able to convince Cilan, Iris, and Misty to help him.

"I have an idea", Ash announced.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Growly walked around the mansion's vast gardens. He was still wearing his tuxedo. After spending hours taking photos and meeting with financial celebrities, James needed a walk and some alone time with his old friend.

"Oh Growly", he sighed.

"Growlithe, Growl", the Pokémon responded.

"I wish I could be happy to see you, but the chances are Jessiebelle is going to forbid you to live with us after we get married. She hates dogs", James explained. "Especially the kinds that breathe fire".

The Growlithe gave a whine and rubbed his face against James' leg.

"I can't believe this is happening. I wish Jessie and Meowth were here. Even if they do get the invitation, there is no way they could get here in time for the wedding. It's only a day away. Jessiebelle did that on purpose, just to tease us", he gave another sigh.

"Growl, Growlithe growl", the Growly replied.

"I know you want me to get over them, Growly, but I can't. I have spent nearly every moment of the past nine years with Jessie and Meowth by my side. We not only worked together but also slept together, ate together, traveled together, and shared every failure and success. We were even together on our days off and during the holidays. You can't just forget about people like that", he explained.

Growly nodded in agreement. He licked James to show his affection.

"I love you too", said James, smiling for the first time in days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash managed to get a hold of Brock and he immediately jumped at the opportunity to help. Cilan was already a good friend to Brock, and Iris wasn't too hard to convince. Her and Misty had a lot in common, and they were happy to finally meet in person. Now they stood in front of the large that bordered the Morgan Mansion.

Misty released her Pokémon. She had a Politoad, Starmie, and Vaporeon with her. Her companions followed suit.

"Okay, you guys. Remember the plan. Brock and me are going to pretend to be the McDuffy couple. You five have to stay in your Pokeballs until we call you out. It is very important for you to listen to us", Misty spoke to her Pokémon as well as Brock's Leafeon and Spinarack.

Iris turned to Cilan and her Pokémon. "Cilan and I are going to pretend to be the Mayfield couple, remember what Misty said about staying in your Pokeballs until we call you out. Pokémon are forbidden from attending the wedding and we can't let anyone but us see you", she explained.

Her and Cilan's Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"Okay, return", they four friends said in unison. Their Pokémon dissolved into their respective capsules.

"Let's do this", said Misty

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and Meowth were exhausted from traveling. They had taken their Meowth balloon to the nearest train station and abandoned it in the nearby forest. Afterwards they took the quickest train they could afford heading to the Kanto region. After nearly 24 hours of nonstop traveling, they arrived in Sunnytown, not far from Brookside Manners, the small town where James' family mansion stood. Luckily that stupid bridge was finally finished and they could get across by walking. They had zero cash and could not even pay the five-dollar fee to rent a single bike. Mondo was waiting for her on the other side of that bridge with a car to drive them.

"Trainer Jess!" a voice called from behind them.

"Tyra? Is that you?" asked Jessie. Tyra looked younger, and her hair was a different color...

"No, Tyra is my older sister. She left the bike gang last year so that she could finally go to college. I took her place", the sixteen-year-old girl said proudly.

"How did you recognize us?" asked Jessie. She never saw this girl before.

"She always carried this group photo around with her. She pointed you out to me. She said you were really cool and really nice", the girl replied. "I almost forgot, my name is Teeshy", she added.

"Thanks for the compliments but I'm afraid Meowth and I are in a hurry. Our friend is in trouble and he needs us to help", she explained.

"Are you talking about Trainer James?" Teeshy asked excitedly.

"Yes. You know about him too?" asked Jessie.

"Tyra always said that you two were close", she replied.

"That's true but is we don't get across that bridge and over to Brookside Manners I might never see him again", she explained in a frustrated voice.

"Never fear, I have this double bike. You can take it with me. Together we will be over in less than ten minutes", Teeshy said. "I can even take you to Brookside Manners. I know a shortcut. The gang and I go there a lot to dumpster dive. Rich people throw away so much good food it's ridiculous!" she said.

"Okay let's go!" said Meowth.

They walked over to a dumpster. Teeshy went behind it and pulled a double bike. Meowth climbed onto Jessie's back and they mounted the two-passenger bicycle. The three of them took off immediately, pedaling as fast as they possibly could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We made it to the east wing", whispered Brock into a walky talky. "Over", he added.

"Okay. Cilan and I are over by the buffet table, over", Iris whispered into her walky talky.

Brock shook a tree branch. "Did you see that?" he asked.

"Yes", she replied.

"Misty and are going to initiate part two of our plan. You two keep lookout and don't move until I give you the signal. If there's any trouble, you know what to do", said Brock.

"Message received", Iris replied.

Brock and Misty crawled behind the large east tower until they were sure that no one could see them.

"Leafeon, go!" whispered Misty as she threw the Pokeball into the air. Brock's Leafeon appeared. "Now help me scale that wall!" she demanded.

Leafeon grabbed her and lifted her until she was level with a window. She tripped, not used to being so dressed up, but Leafeon caught her.

"Now use bullet seed!" she commanded.

Brock's Leafeon aimed several shots at the window until it shattered. The alarms sounded. She clumsily climbed into the building and hid under the bed.

"Iris, I sounded the alarm, time to do your thing", Misty spoke into the walky talky.

Leafeon followed her into the room and Misty returned her to her Pokeball. She stayed hidden, under the bed and underneath her oversized dress.

Iris and Cilan placed their Pokeballs under the table along with one of their walky talkies and then started throwing food as hard and fast as possible. People screamed as spaghetti, meatballs, rice, fish, and sushi flew in every and all directions. Iris laughed wickedly. She didn't realize that she would get to have this much fun on a rescue mission. After a few minutes of chaos, two large Machamp grabbed Cilan and Iris and literally threw them out. Iris rubbed her neck, and Cilan started to patch up a gash on his shoulder.

"At least we distracted them," said Iris as she helped Cilan cover up his cut.

"The spaghetti flew at noontime", Iris spoke into her walky talky. "Over".

"Message received, over", said Brock as he threw a Pokeball into the air.

"Spinarack, do your thing, don't forget to give James this walky talky! He instructed. "and remember to stay hidden!"

The Spinarack remembered their plan from earlier and started to climb the tower. It looked in each window until it found what he was looking for. The alarms were still blaring as Spinarack launched a powerful string shot into his targeted window.

James turned around, shocked to see that a Spinarack had broken into his room. The Pokémon walked up to James. He took the walky talky out of the Spinarack's mouth and brought the device to his mouth.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Brock. We are here to rescue you. Misty will explain everything. She is hidden under the bed to rooms to your right. Try not to be seen or heard," Brock explained.

James demanded to know what was going on, if they playing a prank on him, but Brock insisted for him to hurry. He reluctantly returned the walky talky to the Spinarack's mouth and headed into the direction of Misty. Suddenly, three butlers and a security guard ran into the room. They were still trying to find out what had caused the first alarm to go off.

When they asked James if they had seen any trespassers, he gave them a false smile and said: "It was only this Spinarack, you see. It was breaking windows because it was hungry and it came in here when it saw that I had food on my nightstand".

The servants looked very confused. "That's a relief, one of them said. We thought someone had broken in," the guard explained.

"Nope", said James. "Just a hungry Spinarack".

"Would you like us to remove it for you, Master James?" one of the butlers asked.

"No I will take care of it. If you will please leave me alone to rest before I get married, it would be much appreciated", James explained.

The servants left the room and as soon as they were gone, James rushed into the room where Misty supposedly hid. He looked under the bed.

"Wow it actually worked", she said as she stood up and looked James in the eyes.

"You have a lot of explaining to do", said James.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serena, Ash, Bonnie, Duplica, and Clement were eating lunch at the local Pokémon center when Ash's cellphone rang.

"This is Ash speaking", he answered. His words were jumbled because he had a huge piece of tofu in his mouth. Serena grabbed the phone from him and set it on the table, putting it on speaker.

"Hey Ash this is Cilan. We wanted you to know that everything went according to plan, so far. Misty's got James. Iris and I managed to cause a distraction so big that no one noticed the alarms at first. Luckily most of the guards headed straight for the buffet table and only a few went to investigate the east wing. Brock says that everything is looking good."

"Cilan and I are bored, just sitting here waiting for Misty and Brock to return, so we thought we'd give you a call", Iris added.

"Thanks for keeping us updated," said Ash. The rest of the group joined the conversation and they talked for about twenty minutes or so.

"Hey guys, it was nice to talk but we should hang up now. I think someone is watching us", said Iris as she pointed to the bushes so that Cilan could she what she was talking about.

"Okay, let us know when you have James", say Serena as they hung up.

"Okay whoever you are you can come out!" Iris yelled in the direction of the bush that was rustling a moment before.

"I told yous to stop movin'" said a familiar voice.

"Meowth?" Iris and Cilan asked in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, Meowth, and Mondo crawled out of the bushes.

"What are you two doing here and why are you talking to Ash about James. What do you know that we don't?" Jessie asked the surprised teenagers.

"Ash called and said that James was in danger. He begged us to help. Even though we don't like you Brock insisted that we help. We know Jessiebelle kidnapped him", Cilan explained.

"Da twerp wanted to help us?" asked Meowth, tears swelling in his eyes.

"I'm confused. Who else is here?" asked Jessie. "What's going on?".

"Cilan and I have been exploring the Kanto region, and Brock and Misty were also in Kanto. Misty at the Cerulean Gym and Brock is studying to become a Pokémon doctor in the next town over", Iris explained. "So Ash recruited us for this mission.

"So the redheaded twerp is here too", Jessie thought to herself. "Okay. The help is much appreciated. Now tell us what your plan is," she demanded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, James, it's been awhile", Misty said as she straightened her dress. She was now the same height as James, her heels added only an inch. "Lock the door. No one should see me here".

James walked to door and then continued to ask her questions.

"Misty, what are you doing here? I'm so confused. Is Ash and the other twerps here too?" he asked. "What about Jessie and Meowth?"

"Keep your voice down", she scowled. "I'm here with Cilan, Iris, and Brock. We brought some of our Pokémon too", she gave the Spinarack a glare.

Though she was much braver now that she was older, bug Pokémon still freaked her out a bit. She wished that she had its Pokeball with her so that she wouldn't have to stare at it.

"I have no idea where Jessie and Meowth are. We came because we were already in Kanto. Ash called us and asked us to help you", she continued.

"You and the others wanted to help me?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Yes, although you probably don't deserve it", Misty replied.

"I'm very touched that you all want to help me escape, but I'm afraid you don't understand", he whispered.

"What do you mean? Didn't Jessiebelle kidnap you?" she asked.

"Yes she did but it is a bit more complicated then that. Jessiebelle has threatened me. If I don't marry her, then she will have the police arrest all three of us on various charges. She can even bribe the police to keep us detained even longer than our actual sentences", he added. "If I do marry her, I will get my inheritance and Jessiebelle said that I could give Jessie and Meowth as much money as they need. They would never have to work again and the police won't be able to touch them. Don't you see that I have to do this for my friends?"

Misty didn't know what to say. James looked so miserable and she couldn't believe she actually felt bad for him.

"You three have been avoiding the police for years, what makes you think that Jessiebelle would be able to catch you after you escape marrying her?" she asked.

"Jessiebelle has so much money that she could have every cop in the Pokémon universe looking for me. Even if we did escape, we would spend our entire lives fearing the worst", he said softly.

Misty's walky talky vibrated.

"Someone is trying to contact me ", she told James as she picked up the device.

"It's Brock. Where are you two? Did James find you?" he asked worriedly.

"We are both in the bedroom that I climbed into through the window. I will meet you in a few minutes", Misty replied.

She hung up and turned her attention back to James.

"Misty I can't go with you. Like I said, I really appreciate it but I can't run away. My plan is to stay married to Jessiebelle long enough to make it official. In the Kanto region, that means thirty days. After that I will divorce her. I will have half my inheritance. I can use that money to bail us out of jail if the three of us ever get caught", he explained.

"But what about Jessie?" she asked. "Don't you love her?"

"How...?" he gave up on that question and looked down.

"Why don't you escape and marry her instead? Jessiebelle won't be able to marry you if you are already married to someone else", she explained.

"I suppose you are right but Jessie and I aren't like that. We aren't even a couple and besides Team Rocket members can't get involved with their partners. If we get caught, we will be fired, and the Boss will likely send Jessie and I to the Team Rocket prison for life", he said glumly.

"Is there really a Team Rocket prison or is that something your boss told you just to deter you?" she asked.

"I don't know but it's something I really don't want to risk", he sulked. "I don't know what to do!"

"Come on James!" she whispered loudly at him. "You can't let the world get in the way of true love!" she hit in the head with a paper fan.

"Do all girls carry those around or just the ones I know?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"You have to go to her, true love always conquers!" she said matter-of-factly. Anime stars lit up in her eyes. A second later the walky talky vibrated again.

"Misty we have something important to tell you, are you with James?" Iris asked.

"Yeah he's right her", she replied.

"Tell him that we have Jessie, Meowth and Mondo with us", Iris replied.

James grabbed the walky talky out of Misty's hand. "Jessie, Meowth, where are you?" he cried.

On the other end, Jessie and Meowth had grabbed the walky talky out of Iris' grip.

"We are outside the gate, we are coming to save you", Jessie said.

He was afraid that she would say that. James then explained his situation and his plan for after he married Jessiebelle.

"James, we can't let you do that!" Jessie yelled into the walky talky. "That bitch is going to eat you alive. She probably will have some other plan to prevent you from getting a divorce".

James knew that she was probably right, but if he didn't marry her then Jessie and Meowth's lives, as well as his own, would be ruined. They would probably never see each other again. At least this way only his life would be ruined, while Jessie and Meowth's situation would be improved.

"Jessie, I'm sorry but I have to do this", he sobbed and then threw the walky talky against the wall.

It broke into several pieces. After scowling him for breaking her walky talky, Misty tried to console him but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Master James, are you in there? It sounded like you were talking to someone and then I heard something fall. Are you hurt?" the butler asked from the hall.

Misty picked up the smashed walky talky and hid under the bed while James tried his tears and went to answer the door. He opened the door and the worried butler walked in.

"Everything is fine. I was just talking to my new friend Spinarack. I was teaching her some tricks and one of here string shots accidentally hit the wall. No need to worry," he lied. "Now if you don't mind I think I will go back to resting. Please do not disturb me".

"Yes sir! I'm sorry I interrupted you before. Have a good rest", he said as he left the room.

James breathed a sigh of relief and locked the door behind him.

Misty climbed out from underneath the bed. "I guess I can't force you to come with me", she said bitterly.

"No. I have to stay here. Maybe one day Jessie will forgive me", he said sadly.

Misty stayed a few more minutes and tried to convince him that he was making a mistake. He wouldn't listen.

She walked over to the window and waved to Brock, who was hiding under a bush. He looked to see if the coast was clear and then released his Steelix. Steelix reached up and put his head on the window so that Misty could climb down. When she got to the bottom she explained why James wasn't coming. Brock was heartbroken.

"I should have been the one to go talk to him! doesn't he realize his making the biggest mistake of his life!" Brock said angrily.

"I tried to tell him but he's really worried about Jessie and Meowth. He's doing this for them. I told him that he should talk to his parents but he says that they would never listen to him. It's so sad", she said glumly. "We better tell Iris and Cilan what's going on".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Things Fall Apart

Jessie kicked the ground hard, sending dirt flying. "I can't believe he's doing this!" she snarled.

She continued to yell obscenities while Mondo, Cilan, Iris, and Meowth watched her in silence. They knew that there was nothing they could do to get her calm down. After a few minutes she stopped and sat down on the ground. She hugged her knees and buried her face into them.

"Stop staring at me", she yelled at the group.

The others looked away from her and instead looked at the mansion. People were gathering by the dozens. They were all very rich. They drove up in million dollar cars and wore fancy clothing. Mondo was hurt, seeing Jessie this upset. His little crush that he had on Jessie was nothing compared to the way James felt about her. James told Mondo that one time he almost kissed Jessie, but was too afraid to actually do it. When Mondo asked him why he was afraid, since the Boss couldn't see them and punish them, James explained that he wasn't afraid of the Boss. He was more afraid of Jessie rejecting him.

After some time had passed, Misty and Brock met Iris, Cilan, Mondo, Jessie, and Meowth by the gate.

"I tried my best to persuade him to come with us, but he's convinced he's doing the right thing by marrying her", said Misty.

"The wedding will be starting in an hour', said Brock. "Maybe you two should go. After all, you were given invitations".

"I need some time alone with Mondo and Meowth", said Jessie.

Brock and the others were hesitant to leave them.

"Okay. We'll leave if that's what you want. Good luck to you", said Brock. He led the group away from the gate.

"Jessie sempai, what should we do?" asked Mondo.

"Do yous have a plan or somethin'?" asked Meowth.

"No", said Jessie. She wrapped her hand around the small locket that James had given to her a present. Inside was a picture of her, James, and Meowth. She always wore it around her neck and held it whenever she needed comfort. "But that has never stopped us before", she said determinately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they were about a quarter mile from the gate, Brock called Ash on his cell phone.

"Hey, Brock! What's up? Did the plan work?" Ash asked excitedly. Brock could here Clement, Bonnie, Duplica, and Serena in the background.

"Well, everything went as planned, but unfortunately James is still marrying Jessiebelle", said Brock.  
"What?" he heard Serena cry. "What happened?"

"If everything went as planned, then why are you leaving him there?" asked Clement.

Brock and Misty explained everything that had happened the best they could.

"Wow", said Ash. "Talk about taking one for the team…"

"I feel bad for Jessie and James. Even though they steal people's Pokémon deep down I think they are really good", said Bonnie.

"It was really pathetic, seeing Jessie and James fall apart. I always thought that they would end marrying each other", said Misty.

"You did?" Ash asked, surprised. He never pictured Team Rocket as a married couple. They were too…goofy, dorky, and ridiculous.

"That's because your skull is thick as a Bagon's", said Misty.

"Hey that wasn't very nice. If you were here in person I would tell Pikachu to give you a thunder shock", he said.

"Chu chu" agreed Pikachu.

"It's sad about Team Rocket but at least you tried", said Duplica.

"We'll call you later, when we get home", said Misty.

"Okay, bye guys," said a collection of voices over the phone.

"I really wanted to help them" said Serena once the phone was hung up.

"I know that they are rats, but even rats deserve love" said Duplica.

"Maybe it's a good thing. If James gets his inheritance, he will probably quit Team Rocket forever. After he gets a divorce, he can marry Jessie, the two of them could stop harassing us", said Clement.

"I want them to live happily ever after, even if they are the bad guys", said the nine-year-old Bonnie. "I think that everyone deserves that".

"Yeah, besides, we did everything we could. We have nothing to feel guilty about", said Ash.

They all agreed with Ash, but for some reason they still felt guilty, maybe because Ash was so used to being the hero. He felt like he failed because he wasn't able to help Team Rocket when they needed him most.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour after Misty left, James' butler, Hopkins, came to tell James to get ready for the wedding. James should have been downstairs greeting his guests, since they started arriving hours ago, but he told his family he was feeling ill and want to spend the afternoon resting.

"I will be down in half an hour", he called to the butler.

James wanted to put off being seen by the guests for as long as possible, so even though he was already dressed, he stayed in the room, alone with his thoughts. Not even Growly could be with him now, since no Pokémon were allowed to be anywhere near the wedding.

Half an hour passed and James walked down to the foyer to greet his guests. Jessiebelle was dressed in an extravagant violet dress. James thought it looked a bit gaudy, but didn't say anything. She was a traditionalist and refused to let anyone but her personal maids and mother see her in her wedding dress before the wedding started. She was handing out flowers. James tried to sneak past her but Jessiebelle caught him.

"James, come help me hand out these magnolias", she demanded. "The guests are going to throw them at as when we finish saying our vows".

James gave a depressed sigh and picked up a basket of flowers. Jessiebelle glared at him and he put on a fake smile. His parents watched him from afar.

"James sure looks happy," his father said.

"He ought to be. That Jessiebelle is a real dear, they are going to be very happy together", his mother replied.

After handing out flowers and greeting guests for about an hour, Jessiebelle left to go put on her dress. She gave James a peck on the cheek before walking away. James was disgusted but didn't dare show it since all the guests were watching and he knew Jessiebelle would punish him if she saw him acting "insincere" as she had put it.

A group of servants grabbed James and led him to the other side of the yard so that he could continue to greet people he never met before. In less than an hour, he was going to be married to the woman he despised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Runaway

An hour later, James stood in front of a large audience. He was wearing his tuxedo. Behind him stood the altar, with a million magnolias on it (there were literally a million, that's how many Jessiebelle ordered). He sweat dropped and his entire body was shaking. He felt like he was going to be sick. Everyone in the audience stood and James looked down the aisle to see Jessiebelle walking up to him.

In the blink of an eye, Jessiebelle was standing across from James. The priest, or whoever that guy was (James wasn't exactly the religious type), spoke. James lost track of how much time had passed since he started talking. It could have been a few seconds or an hour later when he asked the crowd:

"If there is anyone here who believes that this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace", he said in a clear, loud voice.

James silently prayed that someone would stick up for him. Then, after a short pause that felt like a lifetime to James, a familiar voice echoed through the chapel.

"As a matter-of-fact, I do have a problem", called a voice from nowhere.

The audience looked around but no could see where the voice was coming from. James had never been so happy hear that unmistakable voice. For a moment he forgot about the horrible consequences that would be awaiting both of them. More than anything else, he wanted this moment to be real.

"Meowth, I choose you!" Jessie yelled.

Suddenly the provisional chapel filled with smoke. People ran out screaming, unable to see or breath with the dark haze surrounding them. Someone grabbed him from behind.

"James, it's me, Jessie. Put this on", she grabbed his arms and handed him a gas mask. It came with a pair of goggles. Now he could breath and open his eyes without the painful smoke filling burning him.

"Come on, we got to get out of here. Follow my voice", Jessie grabbed his hand and lead him up a ladder.

Before he knew it they were in a small attic. It was blocked off from the rest of the chapel, so no one could see or here them and the smoke was not present. Jessie shut the tiny door behind her and the noises from outside faded away.

"I told you that I would always be there for you", she said. "Did you think I was joking? I took an oath, and I'm going to stick it out 'till the end", she smiled.

"I'm sorry I hung up on you like that. I should have known that you would do something like this", he gestured towards the tiny window. Outside, people were running around and flailing their arms aimlessly.

"Look at those fools. For once we are the ones having the last laugh", said Jessie. She gave him a wicked grin.

"Isn't it too soon to say that? How are we going to escape this attic? Where's Meowth and Mondo?", he asked. "and what about Jessiebelle’s threats, what are we going to do if she has every cop in the universe searching for us? How long will we last out there?"

"Calm down James. I have this figured out for once. Meowth and are the ones who set up the smoke bombs. We arrived about half an hour ago. I dressed up as a little old lady, your great aunt Jessiebelinda", she explained.

"I have a great aunt Jessiebelinda?" he asked, feeling a bit lost.

"No you dunce! I made it up!" she said, smacking him with a paper fan. More fans. Great.

"Anyway, I told them that Meowth was my seeing-eye Pokémon. The guards bought it and let Meowth come in with me. We pretended to be sitting in here praying but we were really setting up our traps", she continued.

"Traps? What do you mean?" he asked.

We placed the smoke bombs in every aisle and hooked them up to a wire. They couldn't go off until Meowth pressed the button. Meanwhile, Mondo released Growly and sent him after Jessiebelle", she explained.

"You found Growly? And he helped to save me?" asked James.

"Yeah, dat poor thing was howling at de back gate cryin' "Oh Master James, please don't' marry dat awful witch"", said Meowth as he climbed through the attic door.

"Meowth! I was wondering what happened to you!" James exclaimed.

"Does that answer all your questions?" asked Jessie.

"What about Jessiebelle?" he asked.

"I told dat Growly of yere’s to chase that witch as far as he could go. Right now she headin' in da direction of them kindhearted twerps. I'm sure dey will know how da deal with her", said Meowth.

"Jessie, Meowth! You two are brilliant! I should have counted on you", he said apologetically.

"Yeah yous should have", Meowth scolded. "And we didn't even get to tell yous da best part yet". 

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"We saw your grandparents", he replied. "And dey had some interestin' dings to say about yere ex-fiancé", Meowth smiled proudly.

"Tell me everything!" demanded James.

Earlier that day…

Jessie, Meowth and Mondo were in disguise when they spotted the old couple.

"Excuse me, Miss, have you seen my grandson, the groom?" James' Pop-pop asked Jessie.

"No I haven't", Jessie responded, trying to make her voice sound older than it was.

"That's too bad. Every time I see him he seemed to get whisked away by one of those servants. I wonder if he is happy, last I saw him he told me that he wasn't ready to marry and if he ever did get married, it wouldn't be to Jessiebelle", he said. "I also have his Chimecho to give back to him. He left it with me so that I could take care of it while he traveled".

He took the Pokeball out of his pocket and showed it to her. Jessie stared at it.

"Chime chime!" it cried happily upon recognizing Jessie.

She gently pushed it away. This man was really concerned about James' well being, unlike his selfish parents, but before Jessie could respond, James' grandmother walked in.

"Hi, dear, I'm afraid I don't recognize you. Have we met before?" she asked Jessie sweetly.

"Actually, we have", Jessie responded.

Jessie took off her fake glasses and motioned for them to come closer. "I'm in disguise", she whispered in her normal tone. Meowth came up behind her.

"Me too!" the Pokémon added. 

"Your that Rocket girl and that talking Meowth! The ones who pretended to be his secretary and manager!" James' grandpa said in disbelief. "What are you doing here and why are you in disguise?"

Jessie took a deep breath. "I am here to stop James from getting married", she finally said after a few moments of silence.  
James' grandparents already knew why he ran away from home as a child. Jessie explained how he had been recently kidnapped and how a group of teenagers tried to rescue him from Jessiebelle’s grasp. She also told them about their last conversation, after which James threw the walky talky against the wall and sobbed, refusing to escape and risk Jessie and Meowth's happiness.

"That's so sad", his grandmother replied. "My poor James".

"I had no idea that James was suffering like this. I should have known something was wrong here. I better talk to his parents", his grandfather replied.

"No please don't, James says that he can't trust them. Meowth and I have a plan. We are going to interrupt the wedding", she said.  
Jessie and Meowth explained their plan to his grandparents. When they were done they smiled at the two partners in crime.  
"This sounds good. Is there anything we can do to help?" his grandmother asked.

"Maybe I will think of something, but I should warn you. You probably want to leave the chapel as soon as you hear my voice interrupt the wedding, otherwise you will get a face full of poison smoke along with the rest of the audience", she said.

**Flashback over**

When Jessie finished explaining things to James, he reached over and gave her a crushing hug.

"So where are my nanny and pop-pop now?" he asked. "And Mondo, is he still here?"

"Mondo is with yere grandparents but I'm not sure where they are now. I told dem dat we would wait in the attic. Mondo said dat he would give us a signal so dat we would know when it was safe to come out", Meowth explained.

Almost as if on cue, three knocks pounded the attic door. "Dat's him!" Meowth cried excitedly.

The three friends climbed out of the attic. Mondo and James' grandparents stood in front of them.

"Hurry, little James, we got to get you out of here!" his grandfather replied. "Follow us".

James did as his Pop-pop instructed and climbed in to back of their large SUV. He put his head down so that no one could see him. Jessie, Meowth, and Mondo followed. James grandparents were driving out the gate when a guard stopped them.

"Excuse me, but I am no allowed to let any vehicles leave until Master James and his fiancé return to the chapel”, the guard explained.

"It's awfully kind of you to do this, but we want to go help look for James. We are too old and weak to find him on foot. Surely you would make an exception?" James' grandfather told the guard.

The guard gave them an approving look and then signaled for the other guards to open the gate.

"Thank you!" his grandmother yelled as she waved to them from the passenger seat window.

In the back seat, Jessie and James laughed and cried in relief. They were finally free. 

"Hold on, kids, it’s about an hour drive from here to our house. It’s gonna be a long ride but I think you should keep you head down until we reach exit five, I don't want anyone to spot ya", his grandfather called from the driver's seat.

“Yes sir!” the three Rockets responded in unison. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Growly ran with all his might after that evil woman.

"I can't let Master James down", he though to himself. "Growlithe Growl Growl Grrr!" he yelled at Jessiebelle.

Jessiebelle shrieked and ran faster. On the road ahead of her she saw a group of teenagers. "Out of my way!" she shrieked.  
Misty and Cilan dodged just in time to miss colliding with Jessiebelle. Growly apologized to the kids in his Poke language, but did not slow up as he continued to pursue Jessiebelle.

"Was that…?" asked Misty.

"It totally was!" said Brock. “James’ Growlithe, Growly! And Jessiebelle!” 

"Hurry we have to go after them!" yelled Iris. The four teens followed the crazed woman and the Growlithe, running as fast as they could.

"Steelix, stop that woman!" Brock yelled he threw his Pokeball in front of him. Steelix gave a roar and ran up ahead Jessiebelle. He lay down in front of her, blocking her path completely.

"Spinarack! Tie her up using your web spin!" yelled Misty. The bug Pokémon shot a string at Jessiebelle and quickly spun a web around her. She couldn't move.

The group of trainers stood in front of her. They each had a Pokémon by their side. Jessiebelle knew that even if she could escape the web, there was no way she could outmaneuver a Dragonite, Pansiege, Leafeon, Spinarack, and Steelix with just a Vileplume. She stopped struggling.

"Dragonite, pick her up and follow us", said Iris.

The Dragonite reluctantly picked up the crazy looking woman and followed her trainer into the forest. When Brock judged that they had found a good spot, Iris ordered Dragonite to put her down. Jessiebelle finally stopped screaming and glared at them menacingly.

"Tell us why you are running!" Misty demanded.

"You're interrogating me?" she laughed. "You fools, don't you know who I am? You let me go know before I have my private police force imprison you for life", Jessiebelle snarled.

"We know who you are! Your that evil fiancé of James!" Misty accused. 

"Nice to see you again", Jessiebelle said sarcastically. "You are those kids that tried to interrupt my marriage to James several years ago. I don't recognize you other two, but I am glad to have never met your acquaintance before", she said to Cilan and Iris.

"Why are you forcing James to marry you?" Brock commanded. 

"James wants to marry me, you foolish children. If he didn't, he would have run away by now. I'm not forcing him to do anything", she said with a creepy calmness in her voice.

"You liar!" yelled Cilan. "You are just using him for money. You don't love him and he doesn't love you!"

"Whatever, it's not like you brats can do anything about it. Now you better let me go before I send you to jail for life. Even without James I am rich enough to make it so you never see your Pokémon, your friends, or your families ever again!" she hissed.

"Leafeon, use sleep powder!" Brock instructed.

The last thing Jessiebelle saw before falling asleep was a spray of pollen hitting her in the face.

"What have we just gotten ourselves into?" Iris thought aloud. 

"Axew?" asked Axew. 

"I don't know, but I have a feeling there is no turning back", Brock responded.


	5. Safety and Home

AN: I am apologizing in advance for the intense cheesiness that is about to occur (towards the ends of this chapter). Some of it is actually cringe-worthy lol, but the majority of this fic is not like that. I hope I can be forgiven. If it is that bad, give me a bad review. I always read reviews. Also, this whole fic can be found on fanfiction.net. I am posting it here chapter by chapter so it may take a while. If you want to read the whole thing right now, it is available there, along with some cut scenes and a prequel, under the title "Stand by You". Thirdly, I should warn you that this chapter is much longer than most of the others. Most chapters are only going to be about 2000 words, maybe 3000. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

When Jessiebelle awoke, she was lying her guest-bed inside James' parents' estate. There was a team of servants and nurses surrounding her. James' parents as well as her own were there too, along with those brats she met in the forest.

"You!" she yelled pointing the direction of Cilan, Iris, Misty, and Brock. "Arrest them immediately! Surely you saw what they've done to me!" she shrieked.

"Jessiebelle, dear, settle down now", her mother replied.

"Yes, honey, you've been through a lot", her father added.

"These children found you asleep in the forest. After someone attacked the chapel, you must have run off to escape from the smoke. Growly escaped and decided to follow you. When they saw you, they noticed that you were covered in sleep powder, a wild grass Pokémon must have attacked you", her mother explained.

"That isn't what happened at all!" Jessiebelle once again pointed to Misty, Brock, Cilan, and Iris. "Those brats captured me and dragged me out into the forest!" she cried.

"Jessiebelle, dear, you must have had a nightmare. These kind children were just passing by, on their way to a gym battle, when they saw you asleep in the woods. Luckily Growly stayed with you. Growly showed them the way here. This young man's Steelix was able to carry you. Without these kids and James' Growlithe, you might still be lying in the forest, unaware and unprotected", James' mother said.

"James! Where is he?" she demanded.

"We don't know, we think he was kidnapped by that wicked redhead he used to "work" with. We have multiple search teams looking for him", James father explained.

Jessiebelle pouted. "Don't' worry dear we’ll find him. Those nasty kidnappers couldn't have gone far. No cars have been permitted to leave the estate since the attack. They will easily be spotted since they must be on foot", James' mother explained.

Jessiebelle glared at the four kids. "I am going to find James, and when I do, I will get my revenge".

"Now Jessiebelle, I know you just woke up but I think you need more rest. I will have the servants bring you some freshly made tea. After a few hours of relaxing, you will feel much better", her father told her.

Iris, Cilan, Misty, and Brock walked out of the room along with the parents and servants.

"Thanks again for helping us find Jessiebelle, you kids are awfully kind", Jessiebelle's mother said.

"Yes and you two look awfully familiar, have we met before?" James' father asked Misty and Brock.

"No!" yelled Misty nervously. Brock elbowed her in the ribs.

"What Heidi here means is that the two of use used to do commercials", said Brock. "You probably saw us on television."

"Ah yes, that must be it", James' father responded. "Would you kids like to stay and have something to eat?"

"That's very kind of you but the four of us should really get going, we have a gym battle to get to", Brock lied as he headed towards the door. "Goodbye, and good luck finding the groom!" he called as they ran down the stairs.

"Good kids, they are", Jessiebelle's mother commented.

"Not bad for lower class society", James' mother added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were a good distance away from the mansion, again, Brock dialed Ash.

"Hey Brock, What's up? I didn't expect you to call again", said Ash on the other line.

"I got some good news. James' managed to escape", he said.

"Really!" said Ash. At his outburst Duplica, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement huddled around him. he put the phone on speaker.

"How did that happen, did you go back?" asked Serena.

"Actually we are not sure exactly how they got away," said Iris.

She went on to explain how they found Jessiebelle being chased down the street by James' Growlithe and how they interrogated her and then returned her to the mansion.

"That's one exciting story, I wonder who set off those smoke bombs in the chapel", said Bonnie.

"I think I know who. I bet it was Jessie, Meowth, and Mondo", said Misty.

"Mondo was with you?" asked Duplica.

"Briefly. He still works in Kanto. He helped Jessie and Meowth get to the mansion in time to interrupt the wedding", said Brock.

"That explains how they got there so fast," Duplica responded.

"We have no idea where the four of them are now", said Cilan.

"Well I guess that means that our job here is done. "Good work team", Ash said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After James' grandparents arrived on their estate with James, Jessie, Mondo, and Meowth in the back seat, they immediately ordered all the servants to go on an all-expense paid vacation. James' grandparents only had two servants, so it wasn't too much of a risk having them stay, but his grandparents didn't want anyone to discover that James was there. James' parents called and his grandfather ordered them to stop their search. He explained to them that James didn't want to marry Jessiebelle, and as the official head of the family, pop-pop demanded that they stop looking for him. After arguing for hours, James grandfather hung up and walked onto the patio where James lay resting. He told him that he would never have to worry about Jessiebelle again, and that even though he will never get his inheritance, he could still come to his see grandparents whenever he needed money, food, or a place to stay. Now James and Jessie were alone, walking around the vast property. Wild Oddish, Gloom, Ratatta, and Raticade watched them curiously. 

"Do you think we are out of the woods?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know. I spent a lot of time worrying about the future lately", said James.

"Let's promise never to split up again", said James.

"You got yourself a deal", Jessie replied.

"Jessie, the truth is that…", James started.

He was interrupted by Meowth, who was calling his name and running towards them.

"Did yous two see all dem rare Pokémon? We outta collect dem and bring dem to de boss", he said excitedly. 

"Let's just leave them here. They are injured or sick. The boss wouldn't want them anyway", said James.

"Are yous serious? But dis is a Pokémon gold mine!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Well not for us", said Jessie.

"YERE defendin’ HIM on dis? What's gotten into yous! You twos are losin' it", Meowth commented.

"Hey you three, why don't you come inside for some dinner?" James' grandfather called from the kitchen window.

At the mention of food, Meowth quickly dropped the subject. There was no arguing with Jessie anyway. 

"Coming!" the three of them replied in unison.

Inside the mansion, James' grandparents had laid out a large feast.

"This is incredible!" said Jessie.

They had all of her and James' favorite foods. Chazuke with fresh salmon, vegetable fried rice, Oden, and homemade ramen noodles. The also had chocolate dipped fruit and Mochi for dessert, not to mention wines from all over the world. 

"I'm in heaven!" said Meowth.

"There is more than enough for all of you so please dig in", said James' nanny.

"This is amazing. You two are the best", James replied.

"Thank you so much sir for this wonderful feast", said Mondo gratefully.

When they were finished the meal they, along with their Pokémon, decided to help clean up. Jessie, Mondo, Ditto, Wobbufet, and Chimecho collected the dishes, James, Mime Jr. and Cacturne scrubbed them while Inkay, Frillish, Serviper, and Meowth dried them and put them away.

"You are so kind", said James' nanny as she watched them clean up.

"It is the least we can do to thank you for this wonderful meal and for allowing us to stay with you", said Mondo.

James' grandparents showed them their guestrooms. James went to the bedroom he stayed in as a child, when he would visit his grandparents. The room was bigger than most single-floored homes; it had a king sized bunk bed that was with a rock climbing wall instead of a ladder, a swing set, carousel, a Jacuzzi, a stereo, a miniature golf course, half a basketball court and a dart board that was six feet tall and six feet wide. Everything was decorated in bright blue colors and there were pictures of Pokémon everywhere, including a framed picture of him, Growly, and Carnivine.

"Carnivine, come out and see this!" said James as he released his Pokémon.

"Carna", said Carnivine.

"Do you remember this room? We used to play in here at night before going to sleep", he reminded them. “It's too bad Growly isn't here to see it. The three of use used to have so much fun together".

Carnivine have James a painful hug. Instead of reprimanding him, James just let it go. It’s not like the spiky grass type meant any harm by it anyway. A few moments later Jessie came in behind him.

"This is your ROOM?!" she exclaimed.

"Um, yeah", he replied, a bit embarrassed. After all, this old bedroom had to be a least three times the size of the house where Jessie grew up.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"Your grandparents gave me directions", she replied. "I can't believe this! I always wanted a rock wall when I was a child".  
Jessie walked over to his closet and opened it. She pulled out an outfit. It was a little onesy.

"Awe!" she gasped.

"Hey don't touch my clothes", said James defensively, attempting to snatch it from her.

"How old were you when you wore this?" she asked in a giggly voice.

"I don't remember, six maybe?", he responded.

"Six?! Haha. I can see that. I bet you were adorable. I wonder if your grandparents have any photos of you.." said Jessie.  
Meowth, Mondo, and James' grandparents walked into the room.

"Wow! This place is incredible", said Mondo. "I can't believe you used to live here".

"Hey, it sure beats de cardboard box behind de dumpster dat I used to sleep in when I was a youngster", said Meowth.

"Actually, we have lots of pictures of James from when he was little", said James' nanny, answering Jessie's question. "He was the most adorable little baby. He used to take his clothes off and run through the house stark naked. He had the cutest little…"

"Grandmother!" James exclaimed in an embarrassed tone. His friends burst out laughing.

"Why don't you four get freshened up and then I can show them to you", she suggested.

"That sound magnificent!" said Jessie excitedly.

"Yeah, I can't wait", said Meowth.” I bet yous got some embarrassin’ ones too….”

James sighed in defeat, but decided to just let it go. It was four against one. Everyone left the room except for James and his Pop-pop.

"I love nanny but does she really have to show them those pictures of me as a child?" James asked.

"Just let her have her fun. You've been away for so long. You owe us one", Pop-pop replied.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Jessie snuck into James' room. James was having trouble sleeping, but he didn't here her come in. He heard a slight pounding noise coming from the left side of the room. He turned over to see Jessie dribbling a basketball in her pajamas.

"Wanna go one on one?" she asked, looking over at him. she tossed the ball and scored a basket.

"I didn't even see you come in", he said sleepily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"How could I stay away. This mansion is way too tempting. I thought I could at least have a little bit of fun", she explained. "You didn't answer my question".

"Alright", he said. He sucked at basketball, but he could at least try. He climbed down from the bed and started to walk towards her. 

"Ok, catch!" she said, tossing him the ball.

He caught it clumsily and then dribbled and tried to score, but Jessie kept blocking him. She took the ball back, dribbled a few times, and scored a basket. James tried to stop her but he couldn't.

"You suck", said Jessie playfully.

"Well see about that!" he exclaimed.

James ran towards her and this time tried harder to snatch the ball away from her. he managed to block a few shots.  
"Now we are getting somewhere", she said eagerly.

James finally got the ball away from her and tried to shoot a basket. Jessie refused to go down without a fight and jumped onto his back to throw him off guard. James lost his balance, and they both fell to the ground.

"Thanks for breaking my fall", said Jessie, who was sitting on top of him.

"That hurt. Can we play something that involves less violence?" he asked.

Jessie looked around the room. She spotted a shelf filled with board games.

"We can play Trouble", she suggested.

"Ok", said James. He walked over and picked it up off the shelf. "Where do you want to sit?"

"We can sit on my bed", said James.

"Sure", she replied.

James climbed up the rock wall and sat down. Jessie imitated him. He had about fifteen pillows, each had a different Pokémon on it.

"Want a few pillows to lean up against?" he offered.

"Obviously", she said, taking the pillows from him. "This is awesome. I never saw such luxury in my entire life".

"Well, it is nice, but I still got lonely. Even though I liked it here more than I liked it at home. I still didn't have any human friends to play with", he explained.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore", said Jessie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Meowth and Mondo got up relatively early to go explore the property. James finally woke up around noon. As usual, Jessie was lying next him with both arms wrapped around his body. He watched her for about half an hour as she snored gently in her sleep. She winced a few times before her eyes shot open.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"Great. One of the best nights I ever had. Must be the pillows”, she mused. “How long have you been staring at me like that?"   
James usually got up first and went to go get ready for the day while she caught of few extra minutes of rest.

"About thirty minutes", he replied. "I didn't want to wake you up".

"Thanks", she replied. "I needed it. What time did we fall asleep?"

"I have no idea but it must have been late. It's half past noon", said James.

"I guess you're right", she responded. "But I really don't want to move right now. Though I am a bit hungry".

"I could make you brunch in bed", he suggested.

"I don't think your grandparents would be too thrilled about the two of us sleeping and eating in your bed together", said Jessie.

"They don't have to know", said James.

"Ok. I'll waiting right here", she said.

James got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He raided the cabinets and fridge until he found what he was looking for.

One of Jessie's favorite breakfast foods was steamed rice with poached eggs and Greek-style yogurt, though she rarely got to have it.

"Did you have a good rest?" his grandmother asked from behind him.

"Yes. It was very nice being in my old bed again. We are so used to sleeping on either the cold hard ground or those cheap straw mattresses that are used in travelers' cabins", he replied. “Or the outdated box springs at headquarters. And we never get to wake up to such nice food for breakfast”. 

"It looks like you are making something good. I remember you used to love to cook when you were a little boy", she replied.   
"I still do, and breakfast is my favorite meal to prepare", said James.

"I haven't seen your lady friend yet today. Is it possible she is still asleep?" she asked.

"Yes. Jessie really likes to sleep late when she gets the chance", said James.

"Well I bet she will really enjoy that breakfast. I will be in the gardens out back if you need me", she said as she left the kitchen.  
James wondered how she knew the food was for Jessie.

"Ok, see you later", he responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James entered the room and found Jessie sitting on his the bottom part of the bunk bed, looking at one of the photos albums he had stashed in his closet. He figured she'd raid his room while she was alone.

"Time to eat", he said, handing the tray of food to Jessie.

"Wow. I didn't expect THIS", said Jessie as she took the tray from his outstretched arms.

James sat down next to her. "That's why I made it", he said, smiling.

Jessie picked up a pair of chopsticks and a spoon and started eating.

"Damn, I am so happy right now", she replied.

James took his plate off the tray and started eating his share.

"Maybe we should be cooks", said James. "We are better at cooking then we are at stealing".

"What are you suggesting, James?" Jessie asked him nervously.

"I just think that maybe we should consider leaving Team Rocket", he replied.

"Have you lost it? Team Rocket is our life!" she exclaimed.

"I know you want more out of life", he said simply. "How much longer do you want to do this?"

"Until we succeed! I thought we were going to become the world's most infamous villains. Think of all the hard work we put into this career. Would you really just throw that all away?" she asked.

"Jessie, the truth is I only joined Team Rocket because of you", James confessed.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I mean I only signed up because I knew that after you ran away from the bike gang you would eventually join Team Rocket. I enjoyed being in Team Rocket at first, but the last six years have been really hard for me and I am questioning whether or not I really belong there. Whether we belong there", he explained.

"Where else would we belong?", she questioned.  
"I suppose there is only one way to find out", he responded. "We leave and try something new".

"And what about Meowth?", Jessie pressed.  
"I don't think he cares what we do as long as it involves making money", James replied. "He has to know by now that he will never be the Boss's favorite, not as long as that Persian is around”.

Jessie turned away and thought about it for a few moments. It wasn’t the first time they had considered leaving Team Rocket. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with you", said Jessie. "The more I think about it, the more I realize that I've had enough. Going days without food, no regular access to electricity or indoor plumbing, no internet, no warm bed, constantly having to run and hide from the authorities, those damn twerps, it's a lot to have to deal with, and I am sick of it. But what choice do we have? We can't just live here forever". 

"I'm sure we can get jobs doing anything. Let's not worry about this now. It's too early, and we are on vacation", James said as he continued to eat his food.

"This is delicious. I love being here. I am really glad that you're my friend", said Jessie.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the fancy living", James responded. 

"No, I mean, it's not just the money. I would be glad even if you weren't mega rich.", Jessie admitted. “We were friends before I knew about your insane, messed-up fiancé and billionaire background”. 

"Then thank you", said James.

James watched Jessie as she ate in her normal messy and rushed fashion.

“Its hard to believe that just a few hours ago I thought that we had been torn apart from one another, possibly for life”, he thought to himself. “I don’t know how long I would have lasted if things had worked out that way”. 

James was confused about his feelings for Jessie. He knew they loved one another, but he wasn’t quite sure how. They weren’t ‘lovers’ in the traditional sense, but they were closer than most friends would claim to be. And though they acted like a family, its not like they were brother and sister, or ever really acted like it. Up until now he had been content with just being her friend, as long as he got to keep her all to himself. But lately he wanted something more, and he was determined to figure out if Jessie felt the same way. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that Afternoon James saw his grandpa relaxing on the porch, taking a water break after completing the morning chores. 

"Hey there little James. I was just thinking about you", he said when he saw James approaching. 

James smiled and pulled up a chair next to him.

"What about me?", he asked.

"I want to ask you about that lady friend of yours", he replied.

"Ok….", he said hesitantly.

"Your nanny and I think that you two belong together. We can tell by the way you interact. You are very protective of one another, and always in sync", he said.

"Jessie and are already together. We are lifelong partners", said James. "And of course we protect one another, and act in sync, it's part of our job".

James wasn’t quite sure where this defensiveness was coming from. After all, this is what he wanted. He did want his grandparents to accept Jessie, and he knew they were more than just partners. 

"I think that there is something more than just work and friendship to your partnership. I just don't want you to miss your chance, she could be the one. Just think about it", said his grandfather.

Jessie saw the two of them and walked up. She was wearing a long, magenta skirt with a plain white top. Her hair was tied up in a semi-messy bun. She was about to say something, but then James' grandmother came up behind her. She was behind her, carrying two sick-looking Eevee. 

"Would you two mind giving me a hand?" James' grandmother asked Jessie and James. 

"Sure", they answered in unison. 

"Great", she replied.

James' grandmother handed each of them an Eevee.

"Eeveeeeeee", squeaked the little Pokémon in Jessie's arms.

"It's so adorable!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I just found these two battling. They really must have worn each other out", his grandmother explained. "I think they just need some rest and maybe a nice warm meal".

"We're on it", said James.

Jessie and James spent the day nursing the two Pokémon back to health. After some warm soup and a few hours rest, the two Eevee were feeling much better. They became attached to their new caretakers and started following them around everywhere.

"Those two little guys have really taken a liking to you two", James' grandfather observed.

James kneeled down and pet the Eevee.

"Veeee!" it squealed happily.

Jessie's Eevee did the same thing to her.

"We are definitely good friends", James replied.

"You should take them with you", said Mondo, coming up from behind them.

"Yeah. Dere so cute", said Meowth.

"Eevee, would you like to Jessie and I to become your new trainers?" James asked.

"Veee vee Eevee!" they cried in unison.

"Dem Eevee said dat dey would love to come with us as long as dey gets to play with you", Meowth translated.

"It's a deal!" said Jessie. The Eevee jumped into her arms and rubbed its face up against hers. "I always wanted my own little Eevee!"

Jessie and James each took out a Pokeball and captured the two Eevee. Then they released them.

"You should give them names so that you don't get them confused", said Mondo.

"That's a good idea", said James' grandfather.

"I never named a Pokémon before. How about Acorn?" Jessie suggested.

They Eevee nodded its head happily. Jessie took the red ribbon that was holding her bun in place and tied it around one of Acorn's ears.

"Why Acorn?" asked James.  
"Because its her favorite snack", said Jessie. She took a handful of acorns out of her pocket and handed them to the Eevee.

"Eeeveee" the Eevee replied before nibbling on the snack. 

"Eevee says dat she likes dat name", said Meowth.

"I think I will name you Aliyah", said James.

"How'd ya dink of a name like dat?" asked Meowth.

"I just made it up. I think its pretty", James replied.

"I like it. Do you like it, Eevee?" Jessie asked the Pokémon.

"Eeeveee", it replied.

"There we go. Acorn and Aliyah", said Jessie. "Two perfect names for our two most perfect Pokémon”.

"Danks a lot", said Meowth jealously. Wobbufet , Chimecho, and Mime Jr. joined in.

"We should get started on dinner", said James' Pop-pop.

"Would you like any help?" Mondo asked.

"You can go round up the Pokémon. Jessie, James, and Meowth can help in the kitchen", he replied.

"Yes sir!" they all said.

Acorn, Aliyah, Wobbufet, Chimecho, and Mime Jr. followed Jessie, James, and Meowth into the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Jessie was grooming her Eevee when James approached her.

"Are you in the mood for a hike?" he asked.

"Sure. But its going to be dark in an hour", she replied.

"Its ok. I know my way around here really well", said James.

"Ok. Acorn, do you want to come?" she asked the Eevee.

"Vee vee", it said, nodding its head.

"I can take Aliyah too", said James, releasing his Pokémon.

"Let me get my jacket", said Jessie.

When they were both ready, they set out on their hike through the woods. The two Eevee ran ahead and playfully chased after one another. After about forty minutes, they came to a clearing. There were a few large rocks for sitting and a large lake.

"This one of my favorite places to watch the sunset. I thought you might want to see it", said James.

"The view is incredible!" Jessie exclaimed. "We can see all of Kanto from up here".

The sat down on the rocks and watched the horizon. James kept watching Jessie, but turned away when he thought that she was looking at him.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" she asked.

"I'm wasn't looking at you", he lied.

"Yes you were", she retorted.

"I just think your hair looks really nice like that. You should wear it loose like that often", James responded.

Jessie blushed and turned her head around so that James couldn't see it.

“Is it me, or is he trying to……nah. Its just James” Jessie thought to herself. “James isn’t interested in…that sort of relationship”. 

"Thanks", she whispered. 

After sitting for a few moments, Jessie wrapped her hand around his and rested her head on his shoulder. James' thoughts started to race. He thought about the conversation he had with his grandfather earlier and wondered: If Jessie was just a friend and colleague, then why did he want her so bad?

"Um, Jessie?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I was just wondering something", he said. "What are we?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about", she lied.

"Um….ah…I really like you and I wanted to know if..if…" he blurted.

Jessie looked at him and smiled.

"If I liked you too?" she finished.

James nodded.

"Of course I like you. Why else would I have stayed with you for that long?" Jessie said. She knew that wasn't what James meant, but she didn't want to miss any opportunity to tease him.

"Jessie, I…want to be more than just your best friend and co-worker", said James.

"You mean like friends with benefits?" she asked in a teasing tone.  
James relaxed a bit at her expression. Now he new she that was joking, but least she wasn't mad at him. He was still a bit anxious anyway.

"No! Not like that. I mean like a …a couple. A normal couple", he answered quickly.

"I don't think you could call us normal anything", Jessie replied. She leaned in close so that her face was only a few inches away from his. "What do you want, James?"

"I want ….you. I just want to be with you because…" his voice trailed off. Jessie waited patiently for him to finish. "I think I'm in love with you" he finally confessed.

Jessie smiled at him and then leaned in and pressed her lips to his. James was caught off guard, but relaxed once he realized that Jessie was enjoying it just as much as he was. The two of them finally let go after a few minutes.

"If I knew you were that good I would have kissed you sooner", said Jessie.

James was a bit star-struck. "I wanted to do that for a long time", he told her.

"Me too", she responded.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. "You enjoyed that?"

"Well duh", she replied. "I don't go around kissing every hot guy I meet".

"I didn't think that you like me like that", he said, blushing.

"James, you are so naive sometimes", she said. "We're two adults living together. Its not like we are ten".

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" James asked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she countered.

"I don't know. I was afraid, I guess", he confessed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if you rejected me, it would have been really hard for us to stay friends. And I really like being your friend", said James.

"James, I love you", she whispered.

"You…love me?" He asked excitedly. "I never thought you'd say that to me", said James.

"Neither did I", she responded. "But its true."

"Why is it true now?" he asked.

"Because now I know how heartbroken I would be if you ever left me", said Jessie.

Jessie kissed him until the sun was completely set and the forest got dark. Acorn and Aliyah jumped in between their two trainers, shaking with fear.

"What's wrong?" James asked them.

"Vee vee vee", said Aliyah.

"I think they are afraid of the dark", said Jessie.

" I bet you are right. "Don't worry you two. We'll go home", said James.

"Vee eevee", said Acorn.

Jessie and James picked up their Pokémon and started to head back towards the house. When they got back, they said goodnight to Mondo, Meowth, and his grandparents.

"Going to bed so early? It's only 8", said Mondo.

"We were just going to watch a movie in my room", James replied.

"I bet dey ain't going to watch no movie", Meowth sniggered. 

Jessie and James ignored him and started walking down the hall.

"I just want to get ready for bed. Can I meet you in your room in 15 minutes?" asked Jessie.

"I will be there", he said.

James entered his room and changed into a T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. He checked his hair and teeth in the mirror. He threw darts as he waited for her to return. He noticed a newspaper on his desk.

"16 Year Old Ash Ketchum nominated to be Frontier Brain", read one of the headlines. James sniggered and placed it face down.

"Good for him", he thought to himself.

"I'm back", said Jessie. She wore a red silk nightgown and Wobbufet slippers.

"You said we were going to watch a movie, but I don't see a TV in here" she commented.

"I'll show you", he replied.

He climbed into bed and pressed a button on the remote control. A large flat screen TV. descended from the ceiling. Seeing this, Jessie laughed and laid down next to him.

"What movies do you have?" asked Jessie excitedly.

"We can order whatever we want. This television's connected to the internet", said James.

"Then let's watch our favorite", Jessie suggested.

"Mamma Mia it is", said James as he typed the name into the remote.

The movie came up and he hit play. It was a movie that he and Jessie watched together a lot. They always enjoyed singing along and dancing to the music, and they never cared how embarrassing it was, even with Meowth there. Jessie snuggled up against him as they watched. When it was over, Jessie turned to look James in the eyes.

"Is this our first date?" she asked.

"I guess so. How am I doing?" he responded.

"Great. Can we listen to some music?" Jessie asked.

"Of course", James said.

He went up to the stereo and turned it on. A slow, peaceful song started to play.

"I never heard this song", said Jessie. "But I like it".

"I thought you would. Would you like to dance?" he offered his hand.

"Of course", she responded.

Jessie took his outreached hand and they pulled each other close. And started to dance, listening carefully to the music:

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine"

Jessie and James were both skilled dancers, and they somehow were always perfectly in sync with one another. The next song started playing. Again, it was slow, peaceful song that James had picked out just for her.

"You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you

Like everything that's green, girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too  
'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted"

When the second song was finishing up, Jessie leaned into him and kissed him passionately. She held him tight and he reciprocated her movements.

"Do you really want me?" she asked.

"Yes I do. More than anything else", he responded.

The next song started playing.

"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  
I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Because I'm amazed by you"

"Can I stay here again tonight?" Jessie asked when the song was through.

"You already know the answer to that", he pointed out.

A few hours later they got tired of dancing and decided to take a break. They sat on James' bed, laughing, talking, and playing cards.

"That reminds me of the time I tricked you into eating an entire jar of gummy vitamins", said Jessie.

"I remember that. That was mean. I had a stomach ache for days", James replied.

"It's your fault for being so gullible," Jessie retorted.

"At least it wasn't drugs", said James.

He realized a second too late that he probably shouldn't have brought up that topic.

"Yeah, it's a good thing", Jessie replied quickly.

During their time apart, Jessie had spent most of her time living on the streets. Desperate for money yet unable to find a legitimate job, she got into the drug trade. What had started out as an occasional high turned into an intense dependency that took her years to overcome. It was something they had only discussed once before, when Jessie opened up about her past relationships. They forgave each other for their mistakes and decided to not tell anyone else what they had gotten into, not even Meowth. James kicked himself for reminding her of those dark times.

"That was the worst time in my life", said Jessie. "When I was using".

James didn't know how to respond. He too had spent time alone on the streets, but he didn't get into the same kind of trouble that Jessie had.

"I'm happy that you made it. I don't know what I would have done if…" he stopped, not wanting to finish the thought.  
"It's okay. We can be open about this. I just want you to know that you are the reason I stopped", said Jessie.

"I thought you stopped before we reunited", said James.

"I was trying to stop, but it wasn't until I talked to you that I cleaned myself up for good. I decided that it was no longer worth it", she explained.

"Thank you", he said. "I don't know how I would have gone on without you. Those few months apart were almost enough to kill me too".

Jessie put her cards down and crawled over to him. She climbed onto his lap and hugged him.

"You saved me", she whispered. "You don't know how much I need you. I didn't even know you needed me until…"

Jessie stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"I don't know why I'm being so emotional now", she said after a moment of silence.

"Probably because you just opened your heart for the first time in a while", said James.

Jessie held him tightly as she kissed him again. She rubbed her hands up and down his back. He kissed her back and wrapped his hands around her waist. She could feel his hear starting to race and his temperature rise as he held her tighter than ever before. 

"Not so fast", she said with a playful smile. She climbed down from his lap. "You didn't think I would be that easy, did you?"

James blushed wildly and stuttered. "I didn't mean to…um…I". I'm really sorry! Please forgive me I just thought…"

"I'm just kidding. I'm not mad. But I am going to make you wait. You'll thank me later", she told him.

She kissed him on the cheek and laid down on the bed. James relaxed and laid down next to her. He watched her for a while until he drifted off into sleep. Jessie did the same.

**flashback dream**

Jessie was walking down a dark alleyway. She was freezing cold, and her throat was dry, like she hadn't tasted water in days. She entered a small, beat down apartment. She lived there with her current 'boyfriend'. She met him after she dropped out of nursing school, and it was because of him that she left the bike gang and became addicted to crack cocaine. She started selling it but he took most of the money. She had no idea what else to do, so she stayed even though he treated her poorly. Right now she had no idea where he was, and she wondered if he finally abandoned her. It wouldn't be the first time in her life that someone broke his promise to her.

She sat down on the floor and started working on a new batch. She had everything she needed right their in the apartment, and since it wasn't well-concealed, she always carried with her the dread of getting caught. On nights like this, when she was alone, she didn't care what happened to her though. After breathing in a few samples, she opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of whiskey. It was her comfort bottle. When she finished the bottle, she climbed into her sleeping bag (there were no beds in the apartment), and fell into a troubled sleep.

"Get up!" a rough voice interrupted her sleep.

Jessie looked up to see three police officers standing above her.

"You are under arrest for illegal possession, manufacturing, and distribution of cocaine", said one of the officers.  
She was still a bit delusional from the drugs and alcohol, so she didn't even put up a fight when they handcuffed her and brought her into the station. After taking her fingerprints and photos, they placed her in a jail cell.

The next day she had sobered up but had an unbearable headache. Unbearable wasn't the right word. She had to bear it.

"You get one phone call", the officer told her.

"That rat must have turned me in", she said, thinking of her 'boyfriend' who had gotten her into this mess.

Jessie picked up the phone and dialed a number that she had memorized by heart. It was that of Giovanni. She carried it with her for years, knowing that sooner or later she would join Team Rocket like her mother before her.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Mr. Giovanni sir, it's me, Jessica Tonaka", she said into the phone.

"I had a feeling you would be contacting me. Are you ready to start your training?" he asked.

"Yes, but you see, I have a small problem", she replied.

Jessie briefly explained her situation to Giovanni and then begged him to bail her out.

"I'm sending two agents down there to come get you. Just remember I'm doing this for your mother, not for you, understand?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you sir", she said, hanging up the phone.

Jessie waited in the cold, dark, cell for what seemed like hours. After being released, Jessie was escorted to Team Rocket Headquarters, where she was sent to Giovanni's office. She walked in and sat down on front of his desk.

"I'm ashamed of you", he told her bluntly. "If your mother were here she'd probably kill you".

"I know, sir, I'm sorry", she weakly.

Jessie's disheveled appearance was enough to provoke sympathy in even the most tough-hearted of individuals. Her normally smooth, bright ruby hair was tied back into a sloppy pony-tail. Her eyes were a bit red and had bags and her face was paler than the rest of her body. Somehow, she was still beautiful. But he didn’t care about that. 

"I don't allow drug addicts on my Team", said Giovanni.

"I know", Jessie said somberly.

"I promised your mother that I would look out for you. So I will let you join after a few months in rehab. You have to do everything I say for this to work", he told her.

"I understand", she replied.

"Good. I will be keeping a close eye on you. If you can stay out of trouble for the next three months and get yourself cleaned up, I will send you into training", Giovanni explained.

He motioned to two agents, who were standing next to her, and asked them to take her to her sleeping quarters. She remembered taking a hot shower and getting into bed. It was the first time in almost a year that she actually felt comfortable.

**flashback dream over**

One week later…  
Jessie and James sat on the front porch of his grandparents' estate. They were alone except for their Pokémon, who sat watching the sunset along with them. Meowth was in the kitchen trying to hoard food. Even though James' Nanny and Pop-pop insisted that Meowth could eat as much as he wanted, whenever and wherever he wanted, the cat was a natural thief and enjoyed the practice of stealing food, even when it technically wasn't stealing.

"James, how long are we going to stay here?" Jessie asked. "I want to stay but we both know that we have to go back to work eventually".

"We can stay s long as you want", James responded lazily. He didn't even want to think about leaving, although he too knew that they would have to get going sooner or later.

"Jessie, James, time for dinner", James' grandmother called from the kitchen window.

The two stood up. "Those are the best words ever!" they said in unison.

"I'll race you", said James.

"Please, you don't have a ghost of a chance at beating me", she responded.

The two took off at the speed of light, pushing and pulling each other as they ran.

"I can always beat you in a foot race", Jessie commented as James fell behind her.

"Not so fast!" called James from behind. "Chimecho! I choose you!".

Jessie suddenly felt a peaceful sensation fall over her, like she was floating on a cloud after a long winter's nap. In her daze, she had stopped running, and she gasped as James sped past her.

"Not fair!" she cried. "Gourgeist, go get that bonehead!" she yelled as she tossed her Pokeball out in front of her.

Gourgeist jumped in front of James, scaring the shit out of him. He shrieked and then ran backwards. It took him a moment to realize that it was just Jessie's Gourgeist, and he tried to push past it, only to see Jessie reach the kitchen before him.  
Jessie stumbled into the kitchen, completely out of breath. James walked in behind her.

"Ha! I beat you!" she squealed with delight.

"Now, you two know you didn't have to run, we would have saved some leftovers for you", James' Pop-pop said.

He put down the newspaper he was reading and sat down at the head of the table. Jessie and James sat down on either side of him. Mondo and Meowth sat down too, along with Wobbufet, Acorn and Aliyah. James' family had an odd collection of Pokémon, and there were so many of them that there wasn't ever enough room at the main table for all of them. James' grandparents set a separate table on the other side of the large dining area. The Pokémon took turns sitting at the main table so that everyone could be together and eat happily.

"I love dis place", Meowth as he swallowed a large bite of salmon, nearly choking in the process. "I wanna stay here forever", he said dreamily.

"Woba Wobbufet!" Wobbufet said in agreement.

"Eevee eve", Acorn and Aliyah chanted.

"See, yere Pokémon says dat dey likes it here too," Meowth translated.

"Well, you know we cannot just stay here forever. We need to get back to our jobs", said James.

"Ah screw dat stupid job. All I wants is to stay here forever where I can get free food and massages, and sleep in a warm bed and never have to be blasted off again!" Meowth said happily as he helped himself to more food.

"All four of you are welcome to stay as long as you need to", said James' grandmother.

"I personally would love to stay but I have to leave soon. The Boss is already angry with me for taking the past few days off, especially since I didn't give him prior warning. I only have two vacation days left for the rest of the year!" said Mondo.

"Ok. But if you kids ever need a place to stay, come on by. We love having company. And you all are like family to us since you are such good friends to our little James", his grandfather added.

"Thank you, Pop-pop", said James. "I owe you two a lot. Honestly, we would have been screwed without you. Dead too".

"No need to mention it. That is what family is for", his grandfather responded.

"Now eat up. We have more than enough for seconds", James' Nanny told them.

When they had finished the meal, James pulled Jessie to the side.

"I think we need to give you-know-who a good bath", he whispered, nodding in the direction of their two Eevee.

Acorn's ear twitched. "Veeeeee!" it squealed.

Acorn jumped on Jessie's head, royally messing up her hair, then it landed on the couch next to Aliyah. Seeing Jessie's enraged expression, Aliyah and Acorn ran as fast as they could. They were covered in mud from playing outside, and they went on to spread that mud throughout the entire mansion.

"Why you little brats!" Jessie scolded. "James, do something!"

James looked around the room. "Uh…you there!" he exclaimed, pointing to a Treekco and Manetric. "Please help us catch those two baby Eevee! Inkay, Yamask, you too!"

"Go Yanmega and Serviper! Stop those two!" Jessie demanded.

The Pokémon each gave a battle cry and then pursued the two young Eevee. The baby Pokémon shrieked and squealed in delight as they flew through the house. Jessie and James followed the Pokémon.

"I guess I outta help too", Meowth said to Mondo. He took off after them.

"What do you say, Ditto?" Mondo asked his Pokémon.

"Dit to", it responded.

"Transform into a Crobat and use supersonic to help them locate and capture those Eevee", Mondo instructed.

Ditto changed into Crobat and did as his master asked. Mondo followed him down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took Jessie and James about an hour to finally capture the two crazy Pokémon. For youngsters, they both knew an incredible number of attacks. They used fury swipes, quick attack, head-butt, tackle, bite, and swift to fight the crowd of Pokémon trying to capture them. Acorn even used what looked like the beginning of a shadow ball attack, but Manetric's electric shock interrupted it. Finally the two Pokémon fainted and Jessie and James were able to get them cleaned up.

"These two must really hate water", said James as he tucked Aliyah into the baby basket he made for her.

"I guess it would be cruel to use a water stone on them then", said Jessie.

She gently pet the little Eevee, who snored quietly and murmured in its sleep.

"It's so cute when it's asleep! Too bad they act like little devils when they're awake", Jessie commented.

James looked at her. They were both complete messes. Their hair was tangled and covered in soap, water, and mud, their clothes were soaked and their faces had dirt and little scratches on them from when the little Eevee attempted to fury swipe them.

"Let's get ready for bed", James suggested.

The two linked arms and headed to James' room. Jessie had unofficially moved out of the guest room, as all her belongings were in James' room instead. James jumped in the shower while Jessie sat looking at his photo album, the same one she found a week ago. Chimecho and Mime Jr. joined her.

"Mime!" Mime Jr. exclaimed as he pointed to a picture of Jessiebelle and James. The Pokémon then pointed at Jessie, as if to say, "look, that's you!"

"That's not me!" said Jessie. "This is James' evil ex-fiancé. How dare you compare me to her, when I am clearly much more beautiful".

"Chime chime", Chimecho agreed. It knew better than to argue with her.

She turned the page. The next photo had a picture of James riding on Growly's back. The caption said that he was two years old at the time. Jessie noticed his grandfather in the background. She continued to look at the photos, and noticed that in every photo with his parents and Jessiebelle, he was completely miserable. Yet he looked so happy when he was with his grandparents or Pokémon. She took the picture of him riding Growly and stuck it in her purse.

"Mi mime!" Mime Jr. reprimanded.

"Sh!" she whispered. "Don't tell James. It isn't stealing anyway since what's his is mine".

"Chi chime chi", Chimecho told Mime Jr. He nodded his head up and down for emphasis.

"See, Chimecho knows what I mean", Jessie said. The Pokémon rolled his eyes at her when she wasn't looking.

James came out of the shower. Jessie quickly hid the album under some blankets. He saw her sitting with the two Pokémon and sat down next to her.

"Mi Mime mi!" Mime Jr. said happily. He climbed onto James' lap.

"The shower's all yours", he told Jessie.  
"Finally. I hope you saved me some hot water", she said, standing up.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. James laid down and noticed the album under the covers.

"I wonder why she was looking at this", he said quietly.

"Chime chime", said Chimecho, shrugging it's shoulders.

He opened it and looked at the pictures until Jessie came out of the shower. She gasped as she saw James looking at the album.  
"I couldn't resist", she explained.

"That's okay. I don't have anything worth hiding anyway", he said, closing the book. "What do you want to do?"

"Well…", she started. "I think we should celebrate our last night in this house. After this we are back on the streets, starving and constantly in the presence of a certain scratch-cat Pokémon".

"Ok…?" James said hesitantly. He gave her a confused look.

Jessie sighed. "Mime Jr., Chimecho, scram!" she demanded.

"Chi!" scowled Chimecho.

"Mi mime!" added Mime Jr.

They clung to James.

"Look you two. Let me have James tonight and then I promise you can play with him all you want tomorrow", she suggested.  
James looked at his two little Pokémon.

"Why don't you let them stay here again? They slept with us every night this week". James replied.

"I have special plans for us tonight", she responded.

"Um..ok", said James. "I promise if you two listen to Jessie I will play with you a lot tomorrow".

The Pokémon sighed heavily and left the room to go join the rest of their Pokémon downstairs.

"Alone at last", she whispered, pulling herself on to James' lap.

She kissed him slowly and deeply.

"What are you thinking?" he asked Jessie between kisses. She pressed her forehead to his and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm undressing you with my eyes", she responded. "This isn't the first time of done this, either".

"Jessie… I thought…" he stuttered.

"I know. But I'm ready now. You can do anything you want to me tonight", she told him between kisses.

"Jessie", he whispered her name softy. They relaxed into each other's arms.

They lay down next to each other. James kissed every inch of her body while she giggled and played with his hair. Within a few minutes they were completely immersed in one another. They spent the next few hours enjoying one another, trying to forget about everything else in the world that wasn't the two of them.


	6. Transitions

Five months later in the Kalos region…

Jessie's alarm buzzed loudly in her ear. If she was being woken up by this stupid alarm, she knew it must have been report day. In the past, all three Team members would report to the Boss. Now, only one member goes, and that member is always James…

James woke up two hours previously and snuck away from camp, careful not to wake his snoozing teammates. He grabbed the two bags of Pokeballs and various evolution stones that they had recently stolen. It was a bit sad. The past month all they had caught were a five Mareep, a Marril, and a Stantler. They also had managed to obtain a few leaf stones. It was embarrassing. Most teams came back with at least three times this about of stolen goods. They were awful thieves. He slumped into the balloon.

"Might as well get this over with" he thought to himself.

James clumsily flew the balloon over to the Kalos region branch. It wasn't much of a base; it was just a small shack with a videophone. It was locked to anyone who wasn't a Team Rocket agent.

"Boss sir, James Morgan on the phone to represent his team, group 1022".

Giovanni sighed. "Okay, send him in" he told the grunt that had informed him of James' presence.

James was shaking as Giovanni's image appeared on the screen in front of him. He had been in this situation dozens, if not hundreds, of times.

" I got a few Pokémon and evolution stones", he said nervously.

"Ok, but did you bring me anything useful?" Giovanni asked.

"Um well this is all we managed to get", he said, sending Pokeballs and stones through the transporter.

It was always the same routine. He could predict what was going to happen next. Giovanni was going to yell at him and then order him to go do something useful before he got fired. He was surprised to hear what Giovanni had to say next.

"How's that Pikachu?" he asked casually.

James snapped out of his surprised state and answered: "We still haven't managed to capture it".

The truth was that Jessie and James hadn't been trying to catch Pikachu. Ever since Ash aided in saving him from Jessiebelle, they had given up on their pursuit of Pikachu. In fact, they had become allies, practically friends, with their former enemies. Of course, they still teased Ash and his friends, but nothing went down between them. Of course Ash was still angry at them for working for Team Rocket, but lately they have been focusing on only capturing wild Pokemon. At first it was difficult for them to get along because Ash hated the idea of Team Rocket getting more Pokemon to aid in their evil schemes, but he and his friends knew it was pointless to argue with the trio. Besides, all the Pokemon they captured were still being trated well. Ash and friends started to change their opinions about the so-called 'evil' , James and Meowth now spent most of their time raising money. As soon as they had enough saved, they planned on buying an apartment of their own and opening a restaurant, where they could be chefs and managers. They waited tables, washed cars, fixed bikes, groomed Pokémon, styled hair, given mani-pedis, and even babysat various Pokémon for busy trainers in order to save up. Giovanni also was unaware the Jessie had been named Kalos Queen after beating Serena at the Master Class level. All three of them had been working hard, and not once did they attampet to steal Pikachu.

Giovanni opened the bags that James handed him.

"I suggest you three stop daydreaming and instead focus on bringing me powerful Pokémon. I need Pikachus that can destroy buildings, and Charizards that can tackle helicopters, not useless sheep. Get me that Pikachu or something just as powerful soon or I will be considering your position in this organization. Am I making myself clear?" he demanded.

"Yes sir! I will return to my teammates and rely your message ASAP", James saluted him.

"Ok, you are dismissed", he said to James.

James hung up the phone and took a deep sigh of relief. Then he headed back into the balloon and started flying back to his teammates. He was alone except for his faithful Pokémon, who he let out of their Pokeballs so that he didn't have to feel so alone.

Giovanni sighed. "I don't know why am I still putting up with these three", he mumbled to his Persian.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meowth finally woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Jessie stood in front of the fire, frying pan in hand.

"Dat smells good, Jess, you gonna give me a bite?" he asked, drooling at the sight of bacon and eggs.

They usually didn't eat this good, but with all the extra money they have been raising, they have been able to afford decent food.

"After you get a breath mint", Jessie responded as she pushed Meowth's head away from her breakfast.

"Yous don't gotta be so mean about it", Meowth grumbled as he searched his tiny backpack for a mint. He popped it into his   
mouth. "Whn Jms Cmin' bck?" he asked Jessie.

"I can't even understand you", Jessie answered him back. Meowth swallowed the mint.

"Ow dat hurt", he said as the mint hit his stomach. "I said: when's Jimmy comin' back?"

"Any minute, its almost nine. I thought he'd be back an hour ago but he still hasn't returned. Maybe he had to run a few errands", she guessed.

Meowth could tell she was worried about James. Ever since they left James' grandparents' house, Jessie had been overprotective. She hated leaving him alone, and she always made him take his Pokémon with him, leaving one out so that he could attack on short noticed if someone came after him. Meowth knew that they were closer now than ever before, but he didn't like to spend too much time thinking about it, he didn't like reminding himself that he was the third wheel in their relationship.

Jessie passed Meowth a clay dish with an egg and a slice of bacon. Wobbufett jumped out of his Pokeball and tried to steal some.

"Get yere own", Meowth growled as he returned Wobbufett to his Pokeball. 

"Wobbb..." Wobbuffet cried sadly as he dissapeared back into his ball. 

"Is dis all I get?" Meowth asked Jessie as he looked at his measly plate of food. 

"Yes, that's all you need. I looked it up on James' old Pokedex. A Meowth your size, age, and sex needs 500 calories a day. That is significantly less than what I or James need, so as a result you will get less food", she finished.

"Hey dat aint' fair. Fer being a Kalos Queen yous sure are selfish. You said it yereself dat Pokedex is old it's probably broken or somethin' " he argued.

"It's not broken, it's 100% accurate. I took it to Nurse Joy and she told me that thus far all the health information for each of my Pokémon was correct.

"Fine, but if yous reduce my portion any more I'm gonna fury swipe ya in yer sleep", he threatened, brandishing a claw.

"I'll just get her back later", he thought to himself.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at him. "You should be the one fearing me, Meowth. James and I are the ones cooking your food", she gave him a wicked smile. "You mess with us, we might just sneak something into your breakfast", she added.

"Dat ain't fair, the two of yous gangin' up on me. Just because you're in love don't give yous the right to team up against me", Meowth asserted.

"Shut your Meowth. You know that we play dirty. It's just our nature. After all, all is fair in love and war"", she explained.  
"Don't I know it", Meowth grumbled.

"Good. Now stop being annoying and unreasonable", said Jessie.

"Yous da one bein' unreasonable and annoyin'! Just wait till James gets here. He'll give me more food".

"Calm down, children", James said as he walked into camp.

He sat down next to Jessie.

"Who's being annoying and unreasonable, surely you aren't talking about me?" he asked.

"No I'm talking about Meowth". Jessie explained the argument to James.

"Well that does make sense. If that is how we are rationing food I suppose it means that I get the most out of all of you", he said, smirking.

 

"What are you talking about?" asked Jessie, still frustrated with Meowth.  
"Everyone knows that a full grown man needs more calories than a petite young lady like you", he said sarcastically.

"That's not true! And you are so small that most women are bigger than you anyway. Just because you are a male doesn't mean you get to eat more food!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Dere! Yous just said it! Now give me some more grub, none of dat matters, den I gets to eat just as much as you twos!" he yelled excitedly and stole the egg off of Jessie's plate.

"Hey that was mine! Your going to pay, you stupid little furball…" She threatened him with a hot frying pan.

James stood between them. "If we spend all morning fighting over food, we are going to be late for our jobs, and then we will have even less food then we do now", he rationalized.

"Fine", Jessie and Meowth sighed.

"We'll continue dis debate later", said Meowth.

"This is no way for a queen to live", Jessie added dejectedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and Serena finally finished their Pokémon journeys through the Kalos region. Today they were going to decide their next move. After losing the title of Kalos Queen to Jessie, Serena decided to move on and try something new, she was just having trouble deciding just what that new thing would be.

"I want to head back to Kanto. I want to see my mom before I make my next move.", Ash told Clement, Bonnie, Serena, and Duplica, who had decided to accompany them for the last few months of his journey. "You are all welcome to join me".

"I definitely want to head back to Kanto", said Duplica. "I have been on the phone with a few talent agents and they want to meet me sometime before the winter holidays. They were very impressed with the sample video I sent to them with me, Ditto, and Minidid in it", she explained.

"That sounds great, Duplica. It sounds like you dream of opening the "House of Imitae" will soon be a reality. We want to see you perform", said Serena.

"I am upset that I didn't get to become Kalos Queen, but I am thinking about doing Pokémon contests next. I heard that Pokémon contests recently became popular in Kanto. I can travel with you back to Kanto", Serena explained.

"I want to go with you all to Kanto too!" exclaimed Bonnie.

"I guess we can do that. I was thinking about competing in the Pokémon League now that my cousin can take over the gym. I suppose Kanto is a great place to start. I can go to the same gyms that Ash went to several years ago", said Clement. "We just have to talk to my parents first. They might not want Bonnie to come with me. She is supposed to be in school", he added.

"But I have been learning so much about Pokémon with you guys! Lots of kids travel with their older siblings instead of going to school! Plus I really really want to go" Bonnie pleaded.

"How about we all go talk to our parents and then decide what our next move will be", Serena said to Bonnie and Clement.  
"I think we should get something to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a Ryhorn", said Ash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James spent the entire day waiting tables at a pub called "The Avenue" while Meowth babysat some lady's Pichu twins. The lady didn't know that here baby Pichu would be in the hands of a thieving Meowth, but Jessie and James made sure she didn't find out. The pub closed at midnight. Jessie and James sat and had a drink before heading back to camp.

"I don't mind working here, I like the atmosphere, but these late shifts suck", James whined.

"I don't mind staying up late I just hate all the work", Jessie complained.

"I hope Meowth went to the bank like we asked him too after he dropped off the Pichu twins", said James. He took his index finger and placed it on the tip of the wine glass he was drinking out of. He circled it around the rim of the glass a few times. After a few seconds an echoing sound was emitted from the glass.

"I always wanted to ask you how to do that", Jessie commented.

"Just watch me". He repeated the action until the wine glass once again emitted the echoing noise. "It takes practice", he explained.

"More practice than wine we can afford?" asked Jessie.

"We could always just steal this wine glass and practice doing it with water", he replied.

"Oh yeah", she said as she slipped the empty wine glass under her jacket. "Problem solved" she added. "How did things go with the boss today?"

"The same routine. I go in, scared shitless, and then give him our pathetic haul and he threatens to fire us", James replied. "He did ask about Pikachu, surprisingly", James added as an afterthought.

"What did he say?" Jessie asked.

"He told us that instead of bringing him useless Mareep we should focus on getting him Pokémon that would actually do some damage, like the twerp's Pikachu", he responded.

"I'm sorry, I should have gone instead. You never told me how uncomfortable it made you", Jessie said.

"That's kind of you but it's really no big deal. I survived", James responded.

"James, I'm sorry for being so selfish", she confessed.

"You're not any more selfish than I am", he replied.

"That's not true. You should know that", said Jessie. "When we were younger, sure, but not anymore".

"Thanks Jess. I am flattered that you want to change for me, but you don't have to. I like you just the way you are", said James.  
Jessie pulled him in for a kiss.

"Let's go home. Meowth never goes to sleep until the two of us get back, and right now he is probably pissed that we stayed out this late", she finally said.

'"Yeah, besides, I'm exhausted. I've literally been up for twenty hours straight", said James.

Jessie looked up and saw what looked like a comet shoot across the sky. "Did you see that!" she gasped.

James looked around, alarmed. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I could have just worn I saw some kind of comet shoot across the sky", she said

"Um, I think that's impossible", James replied.

"I guess I'm just exhausted too", Jessie said. She made a wish just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, in the early morning, the Team Rocket Delibird landed in front of the tiny cabin in which Jessie, James, and Meowth slept. The three were huddled together on a single, large bed. Meowth lay between them and was curled up in Jessie's long hair, and James lay on his back with one arm wrapped around the cat Pokémon. They used their sleeping bags as a comforter. Outside, the Delibird cawed until James finally woke up and took the letter it was delivering. He gave the bird a Poke puff and it flew off. Jessie came up behind him, along with their two Eevee, Inkay, Chimecho, Mime Jr., and Wobbuffet, who liked to sleep on the floor next to them most nights.

"It's a letter straight from the Boss", he said.

Meowth read the letter aloud:

"Jessie, James, and Meowth. I want de three of yous to report to my office in Viridian city Wednesday at exactly 3:00 pm. Don't be late, its important".

"We have to go all the way to Kanto?", asked Jessie. "I like it here, and we finally found part-time jobs that pay us well", she pouted. "It's not right for a Queen to have to leave her kingdom".

"He says it's important, we should go. If we lose Team Rocket, we lose over half our income. We should start looking for cheap train tickets. There's no way we can get there by 3:00pm on Wednesday using the Meowth balloon", James said.

"I will skip work today and start preparing", Jessie said.

The three of them had been working in the mines, harvesting fire stones and charcoal. It was dirty job, but they got paid more doing this then they did at any doing any of their previous part-time jobs. They also managed to swipe a few fire stones for themselves. Jessie took put a pot of water on the stove for tea and took out a borrowed laptop, hoping that they could get discount tickets on the train to Kanto.

"I wonder why da Boss wants us to go to Viridian city. It most be crucial 'cuz he knows dat we are still in Kalos, and it'll take us a while to get dere", Meowth pondered aloud.

"Maybe he needs us to work on some secret mission!" James said enthusiastically.

"Yeah and maybe we'll gets paid lots of dough fere it", added Meowth.

The three ate breakfast and then James and Meowth left for the mines. Jessie started packing up camp, packing lunches and snacks, and washing the dishes. She was sad to leave Kalos, she and James found it very peaceful. The city was romantic, and the people were always very kind. They had also started making enough money to live more comfortably. They no longer had to skimp on food, and for the first time in a while, they could afford three square meals a day. In the past they would sometimes go two or three days without food. Jessie was also able to spend more leisure time with James, since they no longer spent their evenings thinking of ways to ambush the twerps or setting traps. She had a great reputation here, unlike in Kanto, where almost everyone knew their (bad) names by now.

"God I hate Giovanni right now", she though to herself.

A few hours later, an exhausted Meowth, James, and Wobbuffet stumbled into the room. Acorn, Aliyah, and the rest of James' Pokémon greeted them with hugs.

"Careful, don't get mine dust all over me!" Jessie warned when James tried to hug her. He took off his shirt and replaced it with a clean one.

James told Meowth that he wanted to spend some time alone with Jessie and ordered him to scram after dinner.

"Ok, I'll leave fer tonight", Meowth agreed after nearly an hour of James' begging. "I'll give you lovebirds some space if dats whatcha want. Poor Meowth is gonna have to find himself some new friends so dat he don't die alone", Meowth added dramatically.

James was used to Meowth's drama, so it no longer bothered him. instead of fighting back he thanked him. then he walked over to the tent where Jessie lay napping. He didn't want to wake her, so he just watched her for a few minutes. She looked so innocent in her sleep.

"Hey James", she said after a few moments. Jessie stretched her arms and yawned. "What's up?" she yawned.

"Remember that place we saw on the corner of Walt and Pierre?" he asked.

"That French chateau place? What about it?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, the Fromagerie", he answered. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tonight".

"That's a nice thought but I don't think that Meowth would be allowed in. Besides, it's way too expensive for the three of us", she said.

"I wanted just me and you to go. Meowth is preoccupied. Now the two of us can spend our last night in Kalos at the nicest restaurant in the entire region", he said sweetly.

"But James....", she started, but James interrupted her and continued. 

"I managed to save enough money for us to spoil ourselves. There's one catch though", he said, handing her a flyer.

She read the flyer thoroughly and then looked at James. "Really? Are you pulling my leg?" she asked.

"I'm serious. I think we have a shot at the prize. It can't hurt to try, right? Our reservation is at six, but if you don't want to go I can always cancel it", he finished.

"Of course I want to go! I just didn't expect you to do something like this", she said. "We have to start getting ready. We should where those nice clothes you bought yesterday". 

"That's why I got them", he replied. 

Jessie and James got ready while Meowth and the other Pokémon hung out.

"Can you help me zip up this dress?" She asked James. James zipped up the dress and Jessie turned around to look at him.  
"I don't know how this got so tight on me. It must be your fault! You keep buying me chocolate!" she said accusingly as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry about it. You still look amazing", James breathed. Her dress was sapphire, like her eyes, and her jewelry emerald, like his eyes. She wore the locket that James gave her many years ago. It too was sapphire blue. 

"Of course I do. And you look rather dashing yourself", she said as she straightened his bowtie. "I love it when we get to dress up like this", she added.

"Yes and for once we are dressing up to go somewhere nice, not to disguise ourselves", he commented.

Jessie and James both loved fashion, they designed all their disguises and their white TR uniforms, but it was rare that they got to dress up to go somewhere nice. It just wasn't in the budget.

James took Jessie by the hand and they walked through the town of Alouette. It was a quaint village that was known for large amount and variety of bird-type Pokémon that lived there. Almost everyone in the village had their own, but wild Pidove, Pidgey, Spearow, and Mercraw flooded the streets as well.

"We are actually on a real date", Jessie commented.

James intertwined his fingers with hers. He gave her a squeeze and smiled. Jessie smiled back.

When the two of them came to the front of the restaurant, a large man with a mustache and heavy French accent greeted them.

"You're here for the dance competition, no?" he asked.

"Um yes. That is why we are here", James responded confidently.

"Good, you two look fabulous, I wish you a happy night", he told them. "Good luck", he said.

"It was nice of him to wish us luck", said James.

"Oh please. He probably says that to every couple that walks in", said Jessie. "But we are obviously the most fabulous", she added.

"Can you imagine? A thousand dollar prize plus a free meal. I bet tonight we will finally catch a break" said James.

"And if we don't win we could always skip out on the bill", she added.

They sat down next to the other contenders. Jessie noticed that she and James were the youngest couple there.

"We got this dance competition in the bag", said Jessie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, and Duplica arrived in Pallet Town to discover that Delia had decided to throw a town-wide birthday party for Ash and Gary. He was celebrating his seventeenth birthday. Gary turned seventeen just a few days before Ash. Many of Ash's old friends had gathered in the small town. Tracey, Brock, Forest, Gary, Misty, Lily, Violet, Daisy, May, Caroline, Norman, Drew, Max, Dawn, Grace, Richie, Todd, Casey, Mickey, Iris, Cilan, Bianca, Barry, Tierno, Paul, Harley, Cynthia, Shauna, Susie, Zoey, Kenny, Conway, Sakura, Aya, Whitney, Bugsy, Molly, Erika, Sabrina, Professor Oak, Sycamore, Ivy, and Rowan were all present, along with his Pallet Town neighbors and some people that Ash had never met.

"Mom! I can't believe that everyone is here! It's so nice to see them all", he said. His old friends bombarded ash.  
"Ash, Pikachu, its been so long!" exclaimed Richie. "I missed you at the Indigo Plateau this year", he said.

"Pi pi!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Ritchie's Pikachu, Sparky, invited Ash's Pikachu to play. The two of them scurried off.

"Yeah I decided to compete in Pokémon League in Kalos instead", said Ash.

"That's great, how did you do?" Ritchie asked.

"I finished in third", Ash said proudly as he showed off his badges. "I had a great time, even if I didn't win. You wouldn't believe some of the adventures we had. How did you do at the Indigo League?"

"I came out in first place!" Richie exclaimed.

"That's great, Ritchie", said Misty, coming up behind them. "We should all get together and catch up later. Right now there's a whole bunch of people that want to wish you happy birthday, Ash", she explained.

Ash and Gary were greeted by tons of people and Pokémon as the day went on. All of Ash's former travel companions were there, as well as a variety of gym leaders, professors, mentors, rivals, and acquaintances. Even a few officer Jennys and Nurse Joys showed up. Ash also got to see all of the Pokémon that he had left with Tracey and Professor Oak. His Charizard, Pidgeot, Squirtle, and Butterfree also attended the party. Ash was especially surprised to see Butterfree. He was the only Pokémon that he released that Ash never heard from again. He had his whole family with him, the pink female Butterfree, a small blue Butterfree, two metapods, and a caterpie. The jigglypuff that used to follow him and Team Rocket around was also there, and it walked around angrily in search of its confiscated microphone.

Misty and her sisters were delighted to see Butterfree and his family. "I missed you Butterfree, I'm glad that you had a family", said Misty.

"Ash, this is your Butterfree?" asked Lily.

"Yeah", said Ash. "I let him go a while ago. He was the first Pokémon I ever caught".

"I remember when you battled Misty with it all those years ago", said Violet.

"Yeah, I bet Butterfree remembers that too", said Misty.

"Free free", Butterfree cried as it nodded its head.

"Aww", sighed the four Waterflower sisters.

Ash and his friends spent the whole day telling their travel stories and hanging out with their Pokémon. Misty told May and Dawn about their most recent encounter with Team Rocket.

"I can't believe you helped them", said Dawn. "They are so creepy".

"They are really weird but I knew them longer than you two did. The truth is that even though Team Rocket says that they are evil, they are really good at heart", said Misty. "I think they are only in Team Rocket because they had no where else to go".

"I think that's true too", said May. "I was surprised when I first learned about James' family situation, but it makes sense for him to join Team Rocket. He was just a little kid when he ran away, and he was homeless and had nowhere to go. Team Rocket took him in, gave him a job so that he didn't starve or freeze to death. It's actually pretty sad".

"What about Jessie and Meowth?" asked Dawn.

"Jessie's mother was a highly ranked member of TR. She even helped Madame Boss, former leader of Team Rocket, to raise her son, Giovanni, who is the current Boss. She died when Jessie was five. Jessie was sent to foster care. Apparently her last foster family treated her badly and so she ran away. Team Rocket arranged for her and James to go to Poke tech, and later they became TR members", Misty explained.

"Meowth was a street cat who taught himself to how to talk so that he could impress this female Meowth. After she rejected him, he joined Team Rocket", she added.

"How do you know so much about Team Rocket?" asked May.

"Those three drama queens were always stalking us, so it wasn't too long before they told us their life stories", Misty said simply.  
"That's true!" laughed May.

"Those three are so melodramatic, it's actually kind of funny sometimes. Maybe they aren't so bad after all", said Dawn. Just then Serena came up behind them.

"You're talking about Jessie and James, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, Misty was just telling us about their latest adventure", Dawn explained.

"I don't know if Ash told you, but after you helped them, they stopped following us", said Serena.

"What?!" yelled Misty, May, and Dawn in unison.

"I though those three would never give up", said Dawn.

"Maybe they finally quit Team Rocket", May speculated.

"No, but they did quit trying to steal Pikachu. In fact, they have very nice to us lately. We even hang out with them just for fun sometimes, although we didn't invite them to come here with us", Serena explained.

"Ash told me about that. I can see that happening", said Misty. They were never that bad and they always made life a bit more interesting".

Serena told them about some of their adventures and how Jessie won the title of Kalos Queen. Her new friends listened intently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Kalos region,

"I can't believe that bill", said Jessie to James as the two of them walked along the river. "That was by far the most expensive meal of my life".

"Expensive food always tastes better when it's free", James added, rubbing his stomach contently. "I wish I could do things like this with you more often". 

"Do you mean eat fancy food, win cash prizes from random dance competitions, or go on actual dates?" asked Jessie.

"All three", James said with a smile.

"Maybe one day things will change and we won't have to live on the streets with not enough food to satisfy our expensive taste buds", said Jessie.

She was sincere. After experiencing what it would be like to lose James, she had decided that no matter what happened, the three of them would stick together.

"I love you", said James.

"I love me too" said Jessie. She laughed and squeezed his hand. "I think we should stay out the whole night".

"Without our sleeping bags or water?" asked James, perplexed. "Why would we want to do that?"

"A mini vacation from Meowth and the rest of the Pokémon", said Jessie.

"You don't think they will be worried about us? Besides, where would we go?" asked James.

"We can stop by the local Pokémon Center. It's only a mile or so. I can drop Serviper off there. I brought him just in case we were attacked", she suggested. "And we can call to tell Meowth we would be gone all night".

"I like that idea", James replied.

After arriving at the Pokémon center and handing their Pokémon off to Nurse Joy, they entered into one of the trainer bedrooms.

"This looks cozy", said Jessie.

"Better than the ground" said James.

Jessie dimmed the lights and locked the door. She walked up to James and embraced him, kissing his neck and running her fingers through his hair.

"It's been a while since we had the chance to really enjoy ourselves", she whispered in his ear.

"I know", he said, kissing her back.

 

Jessie and James had begun taking their relationship to a physical level not long after their first kiss. The problem was that Meowth was always with them, and they were way too embarrassed to do anything with him nearby, afraid that he might see or hear them. They didn't care much about the other Pokémon, who stayed in their balls, so Meowth was really their only obstacle.  
After a few hours of love making, they both lay next to each other, completely worn out. Jessie snuggled close to him and they matched their breathing.

"We should spend more time at these places", said Jessie.

James nodded his head in agreement. "I second that", he said with a smile.

Jessie sat up suddenly. "I don't feel too well", she told James.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he touched her shoulder.

"Just a stomach ache. I think I have some ginger gum in here somewhere", she said as she dug through her bad. She popped the gum into her mouth and then lay back in bed.

The next day they made it back to camp and started to get ready for their trip back to the Kanto region.


	7. Gains and Losses

"Agent 009, reporting for duty, Mr. Giovanni Sir!" announced Domino as she walked into the Boss's office in Viridian City.

"I'm glad you're here. I need you to help me gather as much information as possible about the new gang in Kanto called Team Firestar. It seems that this new gang has been capturing Team Rocket members and forcing them to give them classified information about our organization. Many of the Rockets captured refused, and as a result they have suffered. I can't have other gang leaders harming my people. This gang needs to be taken down by any means possible", Giovanni told Domino.

"And I am just the agent to assist you", Domino replied. "What else do we know about them?" she asked.

"We know that most of the higher-ranked members of this organization are either from Team Magma or Team Galactic, hence the name Team Firestar. They have a tremendous amount of resources, and we know that they are either stealing from or getting funds from someone very wealthy, though we don't know who", Giovanni explained. "My guess is that there is more than one source".

"What do you plan on doing first?" Domino questioned. "Should we try to cut off their money supply or infiltrate their base?"

"We can't do either of those things yet. We do not even know where the money is coming from or where their bases are located. 

First I need to take care of my people, before this starts to get way out of control", Giovanni responded.

"How are you planning to do that?" she asked.

"Right now I am calling all of my weaker members to headquarters. I will fire the agents that I do not think I need. Some of them are liabilities", he responded.

"Spring cleaning. That's a good idea", Domino replied. "Why now though, wouldn't you want more people on your side now more than ever?"

"No. I have to get rid of my weakest employees in order to protect this organization as a whole. If this new gang captures certain agents there is a possibility that they would be spill valuable information during interrogation. I have to get these people off my team before they become too troublesome. It is better for all of us. I need you to act as a spy. I am sending you to the Toka Isles", said Giovanni.

"How Come?" Domino asked, surprised that he would send her so far away.

"It is because of your rank that I am choosing you for this important mission. I want you to make your presence as a Rocket known. You are bound to be captured. I will give you a small beeper that you can attach to your skin. Press it the moment you are captured. We will be able to track you and discover the location of the Team Firestar HQ", Giovanni explained.

"What if they capture me?", she asked.

"I will dozens of agents ready to rescue you", he responded.

"I have to say that I am honored", Domino replied. "I will do as you ask".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, and Meowth boarded the train to Hoen. After spending a few hours in Castellia City, they took a bus all the way to Viridian City in the Kanto region.

"I sure hope dat dis train will have some good snacks", said Meowth. "It's my favorite part of travelin'".

"I just hope that no one throws up", James mused.

"Random much?" Meowth commented.

"Well Jessie has been sick the past few days", James replied.

"James!" Jessie yelled. She hit him with a paper fan. "Don't talk about me like that!"

"You can't just say disgusting' dings like dat in public", Meowth scolded.

"Sorry. But you don't have to hit me, you know", James apologized.

"Let's just relax and get some sleep", Jessie said as she laid back into her seat. "I want these next few hours to go by smoothly", she added.

"I agree. Naptime!" James said excitedly. Within a few minutes they were both out cold. Meowth got up and decided to do some pick-pocketing.

"Let's see if deres anythin' good here", he thought to himself as he quietly rummaged through stranger's bags.

An hour later Jessie and James woke up to the sound of a crying baby. Jessie had the aisle seat and the noise was coming from the other side of the aisle. She groaned and turned her head towards James.

"Hush, Alanis, there are other people here and they are trying to relax", said the exhausted mother. The frustrated baby reached out and grabbed Jessie's hair, which was down instead of being in its usual shape. Jessie yelped in pain and turned around to glare at the infant.

The baby immediately stopped crying and started to laugh at Jessie's pain.

"That hurts, you think its funny don't you" Jessie cried. The baby pulled harder.

Acorn let itself out of its Pokeball and stared at the baby, posing to attack.

"Acorn return!" Jessie said quickly. She returned the Eevee just as it was about to tackle the infant.

"I'm so sorry, miss. She is usually better behaved but I think she really like your hair", the woman said as she released the baby's grip.

The baby stared back at Jessie. Jessie couldn't resist its cuteness. Babies were one of her only weaknesses.

"It's okay. Do you want me to hold her for you? It looks like you could use a break", Jessie said.

James woke up from the chaos and watch her.

"Oh that is so kind of you. Are you sure?" the mom asked.

"Yes of course, I really like babies", said Jessie. She picked up the little girl and cradled her in her arms.

"Since when do yous like babies?" asked Meowth.

"What are you talking about! I always liked babies", Jessie said angrily. The baby laughed as it tugged on Jessie's hair.

"It actually likes you", James said in a surprised tone.

"What is that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't she like me?", Jessie scowled at the comment.

"Nothing, really", he said sarcastically. Its just that the last time we encountered small children you made them all cry".  
"That's because we were stealing all their Pokémon. Besides, those were brats. This is an adorable baby girl. There's a huge difference", Jessie explained. She didnt want to admit how hurt she was by his deduction. 

"Whatever. I'll never figures yous two out", said Meowth. He curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

James watched Jessie cradle the infant. "Can I have a turn?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Ok but be careful, support her head like this", Jessie demonstrated.

James picked her up. He wondered what it would be like if he and Jessie ever had a baby. It was a strange thought, since he and Jessie just started dating, but then again they were so close that it felt like they had been together for years.

"She likes me too!" James laughed.

James started humming and the baby fell asleep. Jessie let him hold her the rest of the trip, until the mother took her back. James looked so content holding the baby that she didn't want to ruin his peace. Jessie and Meowth stared out the window as the passed through Kanto.

"Who dose guys?" Meowth asked Jessie as he pointed out the window.

He was referring to a group of individuals in black clothing, with the letters "FS" written in gold on the back and front of their shirts.

"Beats me", said Jessie.

"Are they from Team Rocket?" James piped in.

"I don't dink so 'cuz dey had the letters "FS" written on dere shirts instead of "R". But weeze drove passed dem before I could get a look at dere faces" Meowth explained.

"Hopefully they aren't gang members", said Jessie. "Everyone knows that Team Rocket rule Kanto".

"I bet dey were just a bunch of cosplayers", said Meowth.

James nodded in agreement, but Jessie could tell that he was concerned.

"Look James, who cares who they were? They're gone now", she told him.

James snapped out of his daze and smiled at them. "You're right. I'm sorry", he replied, but he couldn't stop thinking about them for the rest of the ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Pallet Town, the crowd that had gathered to celebrate Ash and Gary's birthdays slowly dwindled until only a few close friends remained. Now Dawn, Misty, May, and Serena stood in the kitchen helping Ash's mom clean and put away dishes.

"There really is no rush for you to leave", Delia Ketchum told Ash's friends. There is plenty of room here at the Pallet House bed and breakfast", she added.

After Ash left for his first journey, Delia decided to expand her catering service. She renovated an old abandoned rest stop and turned it into a small motel and restaurant. Pallet Town was small and didn't have a hotel, so travelers had to camp out unless they had friends in the area. Delia had been very successful the past few years running the small business on her own with just a few employees and Pokémon to help her.

"That's very nice of you, Mrs. Ketchum. But are you sure you can sacrifice that many rooms?" asked Misty.

"Of course! This isn't even the busy season. Besides, most customers come for the food. Only a handful stays overnight. I always have a few vacancies", she said sweetly.

"Then we would love to stay, right girls?" Serena asked Dawn, Misty, and May.

"Yeah. My sisters can handle the gym for a few days without me", Misty said. "It's been a while since I got to see Ash. We still have some catching up to do".

"Same here", said Dawn and May.

"What about Iris, Bonnie, Max, Clement, and Cilan?" asked Serena.

"There is plenty of room for them too", Delia replied.

"Great, then we can all stay together for a little while longer", said Dawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jessie, James, and Meowth woke up in a trainers' cabin a few miles away from Viridian city.

"Jessie, wake up," asked James as he tapped her shoulder.

She responded by throwing a pillow at him.

"Five more minutes", she begged sleepily.

"I already gave you five more minutes. If you don't get up now we are going to miss our appointment" he explained.

Jessie and Meowth finally got up and after a short breakfast and even shorter lunch the three of them walked to the Team Rocket Viridian City HQ.

"Sir, Team 1022 is here to for their 3:00pm appointment", called a young messenger grunt named Leona.

"Good. Send them in", Giovanni responded.

Jessie, James, and Meowth nervously entered Giovanni's main office.

"You wished to speak to us, Mr. Boss", said James.

"Yes have a seat", he said to the three of them.

"You three have been very loyal, but you have also caused me a lot of trouble. The point is, I can't have you on my team anymore. I am ordering you to leave Team Rocket HQ and to never return", Giovanni explained.

Jessie and James gave each other a desperate look. "You mean we're fired?" she finally asked.

"Yes. I have the Pokémon you left with me right here. I have no use for them anymore".

He snapped his fingers and Leona stepped forward with a tray of Pokeballs. Jessie and James picked up their remaining Pokémon while Meowth just watched them sadly.

"Since your uniforms are um, homemade, you can keep those, but do not wear them anymore", Giovanni added. "I suggest you pick up the remainder of your personal belongings from your assigned lockers before they get thrown away".

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" asked Jessie.

"No, there is not. I have given you many chances in the past and I can no longer waste resources on you three. I want you out of here", Giovanni said angrily.

"I have a few pay checks to give you. It will be enough to last you a month or so. I also had my tech team hack into the police database in order to erase your criminal records. You should be able to find a decent job with a clear record." Giovanni continued.

"Thank you sir", the three ex-rockets responded.

"I kept you on the team this long because you were skilled and I admired your loyalty and determination, besides, I owed Miyamoto the favor. The truth is you three aren't cut out to be true Team Rocket members. Surely you have realized this by now.  
Good luck. You are excused" he finished.

The trio collected their final paycheck and then headed out of the office. They were completely silent as they walked left the building for one last time. Once they got outside Jessie stopped and looked back at headquarters.

"I can't believe it's finally over" she whispered. Tears streamed down her face.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked as she turns to James and Meowth..

"I can't believe I'll never get to be top cat", Meowth sobbed. 

"I guess we should decide where we are going to live" said James. He too started to tear up.

"Stop crying you two!" Jessie scolded as she dried her tears. "We are going to be fine. We don't need them. We can make our own money by becoming our own bosses" she said with a new sense of confidence.  
She grabbed the hands of both her teammates.

"Your right. We can be anything we want to be", sniffed James.

"Yeah. Weeze always wanted to open 'dat restaurant. We could do dat" said Meowth.

"We could open our own Pokémon fashion salon or have our own radio show!" James said excitedly.

"We have so much talent that the three of us can do anything we set our minds to. Screw Team Rocket. We spent so much time chasing the twerps that we lost ourselves. We just have to rediscover what we lost" said Jessie. "This is our chance to finally be ourselves. Let's not waste it. We got this".


	8. Moving Along

Misty and Ash were in Professor Oak's lab. After going for a walk through the enormous terrarium where many of Ash's Pokémon stayed, they sat by the pond that was built for the various water-type Pokémon that resided there. They watched a few Totadile and Squirtle play a game of water tag. It reminded Misty of all the times that her, Brock, and Ash had stopped for lunch and let their Pokémon out to play.

"Ash, you have been very quiet and weird the last few days. Is there something bothering you?" Misty asked.

"Uh…actually….that's why I asked you to come out here with me. I need someone to talk to. What I mean is…Misty, I have something I need to get off my chest", said Ash.

"You know you can trust me. What is it?" asked Misty.

"My mom finally told me what happened to my dad", he said solemnly.

"Oh. I thought….. I'm sorry Ash. I won't tell anyone if you want to tell me about it," she responded. She touched his arm and gave him a reassuring smile.

Ash smiled weakly. "I don't think you'll believe me if I told you", he said.

"Ash, I can tell that this is really truly bothering you. If you tell me its true then I'll believe it, no matter what", Misty replied.

"Ok. But can you promise to not tell anyone yet? I will tell them eventually but I really don't want a lot of people asking me questions", Ash responded.

"I won't. I swear", she promised.

"I guess I better start from the beginning. It started few nights ago. After I had said goodnight to everyone, my mom came into my room.

**flashback**

"Ash, honey. Can we talk about something?" Delia asked.

"Sure mom, everything all right?" Ash responded.

"Yes everything is fine. There was just something I need to tell you about", she replied. "I was wondering if I could sit down for awhile and chat".

"Ok. I'm ready when you are", said Ash as he moved a bunch of stuff off his bed so that she could sit down.

"Remember how I promised to tell you about your father on your seventeenth birthday?" she asked.

Ash couldn't believe his ears. He had completely forgotten about that. He didn't really think of his father on a daily basis.

"I am going to tell you, but you will see that there is a reason as to why I waited this long", she explained.

"Ok", he answered nervously.

"When I first moved to Pallet Town, I was working as an assistant at Professor Oak's lab while training to become a Pokémon doctor", she started. "I was there for about two years, and I had turned 18 years old. One night I was working late when a gang of thieves broke into the lab. They demanded that I give them all of my Pokémon, but I refused. I warned them that the Pokémon under my care were very ill and probably wouldn't live very long if they were not being properly cared for, but they didn't care"

"What did you do?" asked Ash.

"I had no way to contact Professor Oak or anyone else for help, and back then there were only about twenty Pokémon at the lab, and none of them were very powerful. I knew that I couldn't battle them alone without seriously hurting the Pokémon I was trying to help. Instead of stopping them, I begged them to let me come with them so that I could at least take care of the sick Pokémon. They agreed and brought me to their headquarters".

"So you just took off with a bunch of criminals!" Ash exclaimed. "That's dangerous".

"You get your adventurous side from me", Delia responded. "It was either that or let five Pokémon die", she responded.

"You were really brave, mom", said Ash proudly.

"Thanks sweetie", Delia replied.

"Anyway, I was taken to Team Rocket HQ. I refused to leave the sick Pokémon, so I stayed in the medical ward. One day the Boss of Team Rocket came to see me", she said. "She was a tall, slender, woman with black hair. She looked old enough to be my mother's age, but she was still very intimidating. She forced me to join, saying that she would kill those sick and weak Pokémon if I didn't do what she said. Naturally, I complied, so I joined".

"You were a member of Team Rocket?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yep, but I never stole any Pokémon, at least not from trainers who loved them", she told him.

Delia explained how she started traveling with Team Rocket. She went all over the world, and saw many different types of Pokémon. Team Rocket only stole Pokémon from other gangs, such as Team Aqua and Team Magma. She helped to steal the Pokémon, who she said were usually overworked or very sick. She healed them and most of them got released back into the wild. The ones who were strong were adopted out to different Team Rocket members.

"So back then Team Rocket wasn't so bad after all", said Ash.

"Exactly", she replied.

"One day, I was tending to this Charizard when all of a sudden he went crazy. This Charizard was using the most powerful flame-thrower I ever saw, and was using seismic toss on anything that moved. I knew it must be mentally ill but I needed to tranquilize it before I could examine it further. Before I could tranquilize it, the Charizard picked me up and flew me straight into the air. I knew it was going to use its seismic toss on me. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see a trainer, about the same age as myself, instructing his Persian to use confuse attack on Charizard. The Persian did as it was told, and the confused Charizard dropped me. Luckily, the young man with the Persian caught me and I wasn't seriously injured", she explained.

"Team Rocket…..Persian, I don't know if I like where this is going", Ash thought to himself.

"Over the next few months, that man and I got closer and closer. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. Soon after our seven month anniversary, I found out I was pregnant", she said.

"So that guy with the Persian was my father? Who was he?" Ash asked anxiously.

"He was the boss's son. And he had just inherited the position from his mother", she explained.

"So he was in charge of Team Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and he still is", she confessed.

"You mean that Giovanni is my dad!" Ash exclaimed. "There's no way….he's…but...but he's evil!"

"Ash, one day you will realize that people are multidimensional. Calling someone good or bad doesn't always make sense. He was a good man, but I knew that I could raise you and be a part of Team Rocket at the same time. I left and moved back to Pallet Town. Professor Oak welcomed me back and I eventually saved up enough money to buy us a house", she said.

"If Giovanni's my dad, come he didn't recognize me?" he asked.

"I lied and told him I put you up for adoption. He was really hurt and never tried to contact me again". She responded.

"Why didn't you tell him? You should have told him!" Ash cried. Involuntary tears had started to fall down his face.

"I was afraid that you would want to join them and eventually want to take your father's place. Team Rocket was becoming very corrupt and I decided that it would be better for all of us if you did grow up as a Rocket", she explained. She had a few tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry mom", said Ash. "I didn't mean to yell".

"I know. I just wish that it didn't have to be this way", she responded.

"But it is", Ash responded. "I just need some time to think about all this. It's a lot to take in".

"Ok. Let me know if you have any questions. I am here for you, 24-7", Delia assured him.

"Thanks mom. I love you", Ash reminded her as she shut the bedroom door behind her.

**flashback over**

"And that's it", Ash told Misty.

"That was extremely loaded", she replied. "Are you ok? How do you feel about all of this?"

"I was angry and disappointed, but then I realized that my mom did a good thing for me by getting me away from him. I was able to have a good childhood here in Pallet Town. If I was in Team Rocket, I would have never been able to go to school, make friends my age, or compete in the Pokémon League. I wouldn't have ever met you, Pikachu, Brock, Tracey, Serena, Iris, Cilan, and all the hundreds of others friends I have made along the way. She made a good choice by raising me here", Ash explained.

"The Team Rocket she described seemed different from the organization that exists now", said Misty.

"She said they weren't all that bad. Team Rocket kept all the other gangs at bay, so that those other gangs didn't have that much power. She said that without Team Rocket, there would be lots more gun violence and no Pokémon League since no civilians would be allowed to have Pokémon. Team Rocket seems evil to us, but they are the reason we can raise and train Pokémon", Ash explained.

" I always wondered why Jessie and James never hurt us. If they really wanted Pikachu, or any other Pokémon for that matter, they could have just killed us. They even saved our lives a few times" said Misty.

"This is a lot to take in, if you don't want to talk about it anymore that's fine", said Ash.

"Ash I will always be here for you too. You can talk all you want to me about this but if it makes you sad then just let me know and I won't push it", Misty explained.

"Thanks Misty. Can you just remember to keep this a secret, please?", he begged.

"Of course. I wont tell a soul. Pinky swear", she said as she held her pinky out for Ash to take. They shook on it, and then after a few minutes of silence shifted the subject.

"I really miss traveling with you", said Misty.

"You always welcome to come along. I think I want to try for first place again at the Indigo Plateau", said Ash.

"I can't just leave the gym. I could never live with myself if I closed down the historic Cerulean City gym", Misty said.

"What about your sisters, can't you convince them to become gym leaders again?" he asked. "And what about Tracey? Now that Gary is working as an intern, Tracey has much less responsibility at the Oak Lab. He can help you. He is your boyfriend, after all".  
Misty blushed in embarrassment. "We really aren't dating anymore, but Tracey and I are still good friends. He would help me if I asked him too. He likes the Cerulean City gym too", Misty responded.

"You broke up with Tracey? Why?" asked Ash. He was shocked by the news, since the last time he saw them together things were going well.

"It was nothing to make a big deal out of", Misty replied. "We just decided that we would rather date other people. We are both fine. Like I said, we are still friends".

"That's great. I'm happy that you two can be like that", said Ash. "Now I'm excited. Having you travel with me and Pikachu….it will be just like old times.

"So what should we do now?" Misty asked him.

"I say we go and eat. I'm starving and I bet my mom made something great for dinner" Ash responded.

"Of course, you haven't changed that much. Meal time is still your favorite time of the day", Misty commented as they headed towards the exit.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, and Meowth walked through the streets of Viridian City, trying to decide their next move.

"We can go back to Kalos", said Jessie. "Maybe we can get our old part time jobs back".

"I really like Kalos but those jobs didn't pay much. We probably will not get them back either because of the way we left without telling anyone", James said negatively.

"Yeah and besides, I want to do somethin' better than minin'," said Meowth.

"And we don't have enough money to get back to Kalos", said James.

"We still have that thousand dollar prize money", Jessie reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that", James smiled at the memory.

"One dousand bucks! Were'd yous get dat!" exclaimed Meowth.

"That's right, we never told you", said James.

"We won a contest together", said Jessie.

"What kind of contest?" he asked, not hiding the suspicious in his voice.

"None of your business. The point is we have a thousand dollars and we can spend it on whatever we want", Jessie scolded.

"I say we invest it", said James.

"Hold on! You twos are financial disasters! I'm the one who knows how to handle money", said Meowth. "Give it to me".

"No way! We earned this cash and we will spend it however we want. Right James?" Jessie turned and looked at him.

James didn't like the position he was in, caught between two family members. Meowth was a lot better with money than Jessie, who would just waste it, but he was afraid to get her mad.

"I think that we should save it and not use it for anything", said James.

"What's the point in saving when you can spend?" asked Jessie.

"We might need it later on", said James. "I say we don't use it until we have to", he added.

"Fine. We'll save, but as soon as we need dat cash, we're usin' it", said Meowth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After consistent begging, bribing, and threatening, Misty and Ash finally convinced the three Sensational Sisters to let Misty leave. Tracey offered to help them face challengers and her sisters would try to find a new gym leader for the Cerulean Gym so that they could continue to do their performances.

"Hey Serena, Clement, Bonnie!" Ash yelled for his friends, who were sitting in the lobby of the motel playing cards.

"What's up?" the three asked as Ash ran up to them.

Misty's sisters finally agreed to let Misty come with us without shutting down the Cerulean Gym!" Ash said excitedly.

Serena, Clement, and Bonnie had already decided to travel through Kanto with Ash so that he can earn the badges he needed to reenter the Indigo League. The badges were only good for three years; after that trainers had to earn the badges all over again. Each badge was time stamped so that no one could cheat, and Ash's old badges expired. Serena was going to compete in Pokémon contests, which is something she had never done before. Clement and Iris also wanted to compete in the Indigo League. May, Drew, Cilan, and Dawn were also competing in contests and would be traveling with Ash, Serena, and Clement. Bonnie and Max hassled their older siblings and parents until they let them come along.

"Wow we are going to have one large group. Are we all going to be able to travel like that?" Clement asked.

"Sure we can. Brock always said the more the merrier. It's too bad he can't come with us though. He's too busy studying to become a Pokémon doctor. At least we can visit him in Saffron City. His younger brother Forrest is leaving for his journey, maybe we'll see him along the way", said Ash.

"So that's, wait, let me count", Bonnie said. "There's me, Clement, Serena, Ash, Misty, Iris, Cilan, May, Max, Drew, and Dawn. We are going to have so much fun!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It is a lot of people living together but I think it will be even more fun with more friends", said Max.

"Where's Misty now?" asked Serena.

"She went back to Cerulean City. She needed to pack her stuff. She will be back by tomorrow though. First we will go to Pewter city. After Iris, Clement and I have our gym battles, you and the others can compete in the Marblewhite Contest. It's held in Pewter City, a few miles from the gym. It will take us a few days to get there, but the contest isn't for another week. That's plenty of time for us to get to the city, battle, let our Pokémon rest, and then head over to the contest", said Ash.

"Wow I'm surprised you actually came up with a plan", said Brock as he walked into the room.

"Brock! I thought you left already", said Ash.

"Nope. I was talking to Professor Oak. I had a few questions to ask him before I headed back to Saffron City. I'm leaving now though, I gotta catch the train. Have a good trip and good luck getting those badges. Forrest is really excited to defeat you at the Pewter City gym", said Brock as he shook hands with Ash.

"I thought Forrest was leaving on a journey", said Clement after Brock left.

"He is but first he wanted to battle me for the Pewter City gym badge. After that his younger sister Alyssa will be taking over", Ash explained.

"Sounds like we have an exciting journey ahead of us", said Serena.

"Definitely", said Ash.

"Pika Pika", said Pikachu.


	9. Making Headway

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Reminder that if you want to read this story in whole, it is available at: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11836044/1/Stand-by-you . This version will have a few more mistakes than this version, which hopefully doesn’t have that many but the whole thing is there along with my other stories (which are much shorter) and information about me on my profile, if y’all are interested. Please leave a review! I read every single one and take them seriously. They often make my day and if there is something in the story you do or do not like, let me know for future reference. Thanks☺

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The former Rockets sat in the lobby of the Vermillion City Pokémon Center. Normally they were unwelcome there, but their disguises fooled the Nurse Joy and Chanseys that worked there. Jessie wore her hair up in a bun and she was wearing jean shorts and a sapphire t-shirt. James wore the same color clothing and had his hair back in a small ponytail. He also had his glasses on.

"Ok, Miss Jenna and Mr. Jameson. I have your Pokémon all here. Their checkups went well but they seemed pretty tired. A little more rest will do them good", said Nurse Joy as she handed them their Pokeballs.

"Where's Meowth?" asked James. He looked around nervously.

"Don't worry. Your Meowth is fine too. He seemed a bit tense so I sent him for a massage. He should be done any moment now", she said.

"Ok. I guess we'll wait here", said James. He should have known Meowth would take advantage of free massages.

Pokémon got free medical care, checkups, food, and stress relieve treatments such as massages and grooming. Jessie and James had to pay for their food and they hadn't been to the doctors since they first joined Team Rocket several years ago.

"It's times like these I wish I were a Pokémon", said James.

"It's okay. You've got me. Jessie started massaging his shoulders. He melted to her touch. She leaned towards him and kissed him. A few minutes later Nurse Joy came back. They immediately stopped and looked at her.

"Okay, break it up", she scolded  
.  
"Um, we're sorry", they mumbled.

"That's alright. I came to tell you that your Meowth went to the Poke café to eat. You can meet him there", she told them.

"Ok, James. Let's go", said Jessie. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Misty, Serena, Dawn, May, Max, Drew, Iris, Cilan, Clement, and Bonnie were sitting in Professor Oak's lab. Gary and Tracey accompanied them as Professor Oak gave them their updated Pokedexes.

"I know you two are a bit young. But I think that you are ready to receive your own Pokedexes". Professor Oak said to Bonnie and Max.

"Really?!" they both exclaimed.

"Yes. I can see that the two of you are very mature. You won't be allowed to enter gym battles, but if you want to start collecting Pokémon these Pokedexes will serve you well", Professor Oak added. "Also, you can compete in Pokémon contests, as the minimum age is eight".

"That means I can totally do them!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Max was a year older than her, but he had no interest in doing Pokémon contests. He wanted to be a gym leader.

"Wow I can't believe I can finally start getting and training my own Pokémon. Isn't that illegal though?" asked Max.

"Well, Professors are allowed to make exceptions. My grandpa is very well respected in the Pokémon research and care community, so as long as you have a Pokedex with you, you are eligible to catch and train Pokémon. Since we programed your birth dates into the Pokedex, people will know how old you are when they scan your Pokedex for a contest or official gym battle. According to the official Pokémon League rules, all competitors must be ten or older. But you can catch as many Pokémon and train them", Gary explained.

"I can't wait to catch my first Pokémon!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Ded ne yay", Dedenne commented. She small electric rodent didn't like the idea of having to share Bonnie.

"It looks like we are all set to go", said Cilan.

"Ok everyone, ready to head out?" Ash asked his fellow travel mates.

A chorus of yeses rang out. Ash turned to his mom.

"Bye mom. I'm really going to miss you", he said.

"I will miss you too Ash", she said as she gave him a goodbye hug. "You too Pikachu", she added as she gave the Pokémon a pat on the head. "I'm always just a phone call away".

"I know. Love you", Ash responded.

"Mi Mi Mr. Mime", said Mr. Mime.

"Bye Mr. Mime. It was nice seeing you again", Ash said to his mother's Pokémon.

The group waved goodbye and headed for their first destination, Pewter City.

"Pewter City, Here we come!" said Ash excitedly as he led his friends away from Pallet Town.

"Wait Ash!" said Misty. "Pewter City is this way", she said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

"Knew that", Ash said quickly. "I was just testing you all".

"Yeah right. You're such a little kid" said Iris.

"Now, let's go!" said Ash. He took off in a sprint. Bonnie and Max ran after him. Misty, Iris, Dawn, May, and Serena sighed.

"Is he always that impulsive and energetic?" asked Drew.

"Yep. This is going to be one heck of a journey", said May.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, and Meowth had been staying at the Pokémon center for almost two weeks now. They continued to wear their disguises. They left during the day to go job hunting or pickpocketing, but they always came back for meals and to sleep. Mondo had offered to let them stay with him, but he had only a one-room shack in which to stay, and he could afford to feed them and their Pokémon everyday. Now the trio was sitting in their temporary room playing cards when Nurse Joy knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, Jenna, Jameson? Are you two in there?" she asked.

James went to answer the door. Meowth put the cards down and sat in the corner, trying to look like a normal, non-speaking Pokémon.

"Yes? How can we help you?" James asked.

"May I come in?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Sure. Is something the matter?" Jessie asked she opened the door.

Nurse Joy walked in and sat down.

"I hate to have to tell you this. But I need you two to take your Pokémon and leave by Monday", said Nurse Joy.

"Why? Are we breaking any rules?" asked James.

"Well you see Pokémon trainers usually stay one to three nights. I never had anyone stay for two whole weeks. Next week many new trainers will be stopping by and staying over, as it is April and that's when many young trainers begin their journeys. I do not have enough resources to allow you to stay here any longer. I'm sorry", she said.

"We would have left sooner but we have nowhere else to go", said James.

"Pewter City isn't far from here, you can go to the Pokémon Center there for a while. I am sorry I can't help you anymore. I wish you the best of luck", she said.  
Nurse Joy left the room, leaving the trio alone to gather their thoughts.

"We should go to Pewter City", said Meowth after a long silence.

"We might have better luck getting a job there, since it is a smaller city with less law enforcement. But is there anything there for us?", Jessie asked.

"I don't know", said James. He thought for a moment and then came to a realization.

"Hey! The twerp is from Pallet Town!" he exclaimed happily.

"So what?" said Meowth.

"Pallet Town isn't far from Pewter City. We should go to his house", James suggested.

"Why on Earth would weeze want to do dat?" asked Meowth. "You feelin' alright, Jimmy?"

"James, you're not making any sense", Jessie added.

"Don't you remember the twerps mother?" he asked.

"Was dat de woman who gave us da sandwiches dat one time?" asked Meowth.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

"I don't remember that woman being related to the twerp. Refresh my memory", Jessie replied.

"Well, you see, it was after the three of us got blasted away from the Cerulean City gym for the first time. You left to dry your hair, meanwhile Meowth and I were waiting for you when I saw a woman walking by with a bunch of groceries. I peeked into the bag and saw a bunch of sandwiches", said James.

Meowth interrupted him to continue the story. "I tried to snatch dem but she turned around and saw me in her bag. She didn't seem angry dat I had tried to steal from her. Instead she looked at me with pity".

"Where's your master?" she asked me.

"I don't have no master, lady!" I answered back.

"Wow a talking Meowth!" she said. "Den she picked me up and handed me a sandwich".

"You don't have to steal. I was hoping to catch my son Ash here. I forgot to give him these sandwiches. I made a few extra just in case", she said.

"Dats when I realized dat de lady was de twerp's mom", Meowth explained.

"I ran over to James and told him what I learned, but before weeze could do anythin', you showed up", Meowth said, glancing at Jessie. "Den you twos did your motto. She obviously didn't get it because instead of handing us her Pokémon she gave us dem sandwiches. It was a good ding dough cause I was hungry", he finished.

"I had no idea that was the twerp's mother! No wonder she recognized us that time we crashed their party", Jessie said.

"I say we go to Pallet Town and see if she is there. She owns a bed and breakfast now and so she must be a good cook", said James.

"Yeah! And she owes us because it's her son's fault dat weeze got fired", said Meowth. "If weeze weren't bein' so nice to him we woulda probably gotten dat Pikachu by now".

The trio caught the next bus to Pallet Town. They had just enough money for two tickets, and they were too hungry to walk. Meowth had to be shoved in an empty backpack, since unrestrained Pokémon were not allowed on the bus unless they had a license, which he clearly did not.

"Dis better be worth de trip, Jim", cursed Meowth.

"It will be. I have a good feeling about this", James replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and friends arrived at the Pewter City gym around noon on Saturday morning. When they entered the dark building, Iris called out:

"Hey! Is anyone home? We're here to challenge the Pewter City gym Leader!"

"So you finally showed up", said Brock's younger brother Forrest. "I thought you'd be here earlier".

"We have a large group so it took us a bit longer than we originally thought. Sorry about that", said Ash.

"Who's going to challenge me first?" asked Forrest.

"I will", said Ash.

"Hey! Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" asked Iris, annoyed.

"I always let ladies go first but the only ladies here don't want to battle for the boulder badge", Ash said, referring to Bonnie, Misty, May, Serena, and Dawn who had all come to watch.

"You are so rude Ash! If your mother heard you talking about me like that then she would wash your mouth out with soap!" Iris retaliated.

"Relax Iris", said Cilan. "It's not just you, we are all waiting for Ash to grow up", he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Ash is still ten at heart", Misty added.

"Okay. I will battle Iris today and Ash tomorrow. Is there anyone else who wants to try for a boulder badge?" asked Forrest.

"Yes I do", said Clement. "I can battle last. There's no rush".

"Ok, Iris, let's to this!" Forrest yelled.

Iris stepped up. "I will referee", said Alyssa, Forrest's younger sister.

"Ok begin!" she yelled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The former Rocket trio arrived at the town of Pallet about the same time Ash and friends arrived at the Pewter City gym.

"It looks like no one's home," said Meowth, peering into the kitchen window of Ash's house.

"I'm starving! I say we help ourselves", said Jessie.

"Wait, dear. She might be in the other room. Lets wait a few minutes", James said. Jessie crossed her arms and looked away. She hated when he was right.  
Ten minutes later the trio decided to try to break in. Meowth took a sharpened claw to the lock.

"I got dis", he said to himself.

Meowth stuck his claw into the door and wiggled it around until they heard a click. "Dere! I got it".

Jessie pushed the door opened and the three snuck to the fridge. They started eating everything in sight. Homemade quiche, pies, soup, and sandwiches.  
"Dis is so good", Meowth said, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"It tastes even better since we were starving", said James.

The trio was so into their stolen lunch that they didn't notice Delia casually walk into the kitchen and sit down. She watched them for a few minutes and then gave a small cough to alert them to her presence.

"Ahh!" the three cried in unison.

"How long were yous sittin' dere?" asked Meowth.

"Not long, I see you three were hungry", Delia responded.

They were covered in crumbs and stains. Instead of being mad, she found it quite hilarious. She giggled.

"Don't laugh at us! Don't you know who we are?" said Jessie angrily as she wiped her face with a napkin.

"Of course, and I know that you are no longer members of Team Rocket", said Delia. "And you are no longer mortal enemies with Ash".

"How did you know that we were fired?" asked James.

"Giovanni told me. He told me to keep an eye out for you three", she answered matter-of-factly.

"What?!" the three cried. "You mean you know the Boss?" asked Jessie.

"Giovanni and I go way back". Delia responded vaguely.

"What do you mean?" asked Meowth.

"Forget I mentioned it", she said.

"You got to tell us!" said James. He put down the sandwich he was holding.

"I don't think you want to hear my story, I think you just want to eat more", Delia said as she watched them continue to take bites of food.

"We really want to hear about you and the Boss", said Jessie.

"We'll stop eating if you want", said James.

"Yeah! Just tell us dat story!" said Meowth.

"Ok. You three can keep eating though. I was actually expecting you to come by once Giovanni informed me that he finally let you go", Delia told them.

"Where to begin", she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: reviews and comments (even bad ones) are always welcome. It will help me a lot with my writing. Thank you for reading. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Revelations

Iris admired her boulder badge as she and her friends joined Forrest and the rest of his family for dinner.

"It feels weird us all being here without Brock", said Misty.

"Brock sends his best wishes", said Brock's mother, Lola, who entered the room with a large plate of spring rolls. "I just got off the phone with him. He says he's very busy but he will try to call tomorrow night before you all leave", she added.

"You all are welcome to stay here until after the Marblewhite Contest, so long as you don't mind the cramped space", said Brock's father, Flint.

The boys were staying in Brock's old room. Ash had to share a bed with Max and Pikachu. Cilan, Drew, and Clement slept on air mattresses on the floor next to them. The girls were in the guest room. Serena shared a bed with Bonnie, and everyone else had to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor next to them. The only exception was Iris, who claimed the couch. They decided to rotate sleeping areas each day, but everyone decided that they would prefer to stay at the Pokémon center, even though they had to pay for food. At least they would each get their own soft bed to sleep in.

"It's very kind of you, but I think we would all prefer to stay at the Pewter City Pokémon center. This way we can get our Pokémon treated. I have been meaning to get my Pansiege a checkup", said Cilan.

"I agree. But we really appreciate you hosting us for this night. We were all too tired to walk to the Pokémon center after Iris' battle", said Max.

"You kids are very welcome. So how did the match go?" Brock's mother asked Iris.

"We had a three on three battle. Forrest used Onix, Graveler, and Pidgeotto. I sued my Dragonite, Shellgon, and Axue. Forest was tough to beat, but my Dragonite pulled through in the end", said Iris.

Iris continued to talk about the battle while the rest of the family dug into the homemade pasta and vegetables that Brock's family prepared.

"This food is amazing," Serena complimented. "You are awesome cooks"/

Everyone gave Brock's parents a few words of appreciation.

"You are all so welcome!" said Alyssa. "Last time Brock was home he gave us a few pointers. You can thank him".

"Brock is one cool guy", said Serena. "He can cook, clean, sew, take really good care of Pokémon..." she listed.

"Don't forgot, he's also a great trainer and former gym leader", said Ash.

"And soon he's going to be a great Pokémon doctor", said Cilan.

Ash raised his water glass. "To Brock!" he cheered.

"To Brock!" everyone repeated. Even the Pokémon, who sat on the floor around them, cheered for their friend Brock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Pallet Town, Delia decided to share her story with the former Rocket gang.

"I first met Giovanni when I was seventeen years old. Both my parents had recently died, and it was my first year out on my own. I had gone to school to become a Pokémon doctor, but I was having trouble finding a place to start my career. Professor Oak gave me a job as one of his research assistants, but I knew that I didn't want to stay there permanently. One day a bunch Team Rocket agents broke into the lab..."

Delia recounted her story to them just as she had to Ash.

"Dat's some crazy stuff", Meowth commented after a few moments of silence. "I can't believe de twerps' mudder worked for Team Rocket!"

"Neither can I", said James. "Are you making this up?"

"No, its sincere. If you don't believe me, just ask Giovanni himself", Delia responded.

"I guess we really screwed up then", said James.

"No wonder we couldn't get that damned Pikachu! That twerp has royal blood in his veins", said Jessie.

"Your right! I bet de Boss feels bad about firin' us now" said Meowth.

"Giovanni fired you for your own protection", she responded.

"What do you mean by 'our own protection'?" the trio questioned.

"He didn't tell you about Team Firestar?" she questioned.

"No...", they trio responded.

"Okay, then let me", said Delia.

Delia told Jessie, James, and Meowth everything she knew about Team Firestar. She didn't know much, just that they were a new gang that was going after Team Rocket members individually, which has been unprecedented. Afterwards she offered them the guest room for the night. They were hesitant to accept.

"I told Giovanni that I would look out for you three. As you know he was very close to Miaymoto, so he feels obligated to look after Jessie and her friends. Even though you no longer have your uniforms, most people around here know who you are. If you go out on the street you will probably be arrested and Giovanni would be pissed if he had to pay your bail", Delia explained. "No one is using that room. I insist that you stay here. I would give you a space in the motel room, but that place is packed. A lot of trainers are staying in Pallet Town this week to compete in the Pokeringer competition".

"Can we have a few moments?" Jessie asked.

The three huddled together.

"Are weeze really gonna stay at de twerp's house?" Meowth asked.

"I don't see what else we can do", said Jessie.

"I think we should stay. We'll just leave tomorrow", said James. "Or we can stay and I can do the Pokeringer competition".

"Forget about that contest, we have other things to worry about. I like the idea of leaving tomorrow", Jessie responded.

"And goes where?" asked Meowth.

"We'll worry about that later. It's getting late. Lets just take her offer and figure things out in the morning", Jessie said. She broke the huddle.

"We'd love to stay here!" she said enthusiastically.

"Ok, Let me show you where it is", Delia said. She walked up the stairs and the trio followed behind.

On the way there, they passed a blue bedroom the door was wide open and they couldn't resist peeking in.

"Hey look! It's de twerp's room", Meowth whispered as he pointed to the empty room.

"He even has a Pikachu comforter, how cute", said Jessie. The three giggled.

"Ok, here is the guest room", Delia said, redirecting their attention.

The room was a simple beige color; it had a desk, a dresser, and one queen sized bed.

"I'm sorry but I only have one spare bed, unless someone wants to sty in Ash's room. I already washed the sheets on his bed so it wouldn't be a problem", Delia said.

The three looked at each other. None of them liked the idea of sleeping in their former enemy's bed.

"It's ok. We don't mind sharing. We sleep together all the time", said James.

Meowth sighed and Jessie elbowed him in the ribs. James, realizing what he said, tried in vain to correct himself.

"Ah, what I mean is, um, Meowth usually sleeps with us", he added.

Jessie and Meowth fell over. Delia just smiled at them.

"You three are so adorable!" she said. "If you need anything else, just knock on my door. Tomorrow I am staying home to finish up some house chores and tax forms, so I will be around. Have a good night", she said as she walked away.

"Thank you, Goodnight!" the trio called after her.

After she left, the three sat up talking.

"She really is a nice lady", said James. "She reminds me of one of the servants that used to take care of me. Her name was Daniela and she would sneak me cookies and read me bedtime stories".

"Lucky. My mom never gave me cookies. We could afford them", said Jessie.

"Hey, at least yous twos got parents, I ain't ever had any parents. I hatched outta my egg all by myself", said Meowth.

"Well, we are all in the same boat now", said James. "My parents disowned me".

"My father abandoned me and my mother is dead", said Jessie.

"And I nevers got to even see my parents", said Meowth.

"And now we are all homeless", said James.

"Someday we're going to get out of this rut. Remember, we are going to be the richest rogues of all time!" said Jessie.

"Dat's right", said Meowth.

"We just have to believe in ourselves. As a team, anything is possible", said James.

The three of them fell asleep easily, knowing that they were safe as long as Delia was around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Sunday morning and Ash sat in the common area of the Pewter City Pokémon Center with Dawn, Misty, May, and Iris. The others were napping. Normally Ash was pumped right before a battle, but he had spent the last few nights thinking about his mother and Team Rocket and the lack of sleep was starting to get to him.

"So, did you actually come up with a strategy?" asked Misty, snapping him out of his negative daydream.

"Don't count on it!" said Iris. "He's never prepared".

"As a matter of fact I am prepared. If he uses Onix or Graveler, I am going to use Totadile or Buizel. If he uses Pidgeotto, I'm going to use Noctowl or Pikachu. It's not that complicated", Ash said irritably.

"Chill out!" said Dawn. "She's just playing with you".

"Sorry. I just had another rough night. I'm going through some things", he admitted.

"What kind of things?" asked May. "We are your friends, you can trust us".

"It's not that I don't trust you, I do, its just that I don't want to talk about it is all", Ash responded.

"Maybe he's finally going through puberty", Dawn whispered to Misty.

Normally she would laugh at something like that, but since she knew what Ash was going through, she found it offensive.

"Let's just leave Ash alone!" Misty yelled. She left the room.

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Is she alright?" asked May.

"I didn't mean to make her angry", said Dawn. "Should I follow her?"

"I'll go talk to her", said Ash. He left the room and headed in the direction that Misty had gone.

"What's the deal with those two?" asked Dawn.

"What do you mean?" May responded.

"Ash totally has a crush on Misty!" said Iris.

"You think so?" May asked.

"Yeah, don't you? When we were traveling he called her almost everyday. And he always talks about the adventures they used to have", said Dawn.

"That's so true!" Iris and May agreed.

"No offense to you all, but he never talks about any of you like that", said Dawn.

"Ditto!" they responded in unison.

"Brock told me that when the three of them were traveling together, Misty had a crush on Ash and kept dropping hints but he was too dense to notice", said May.

"You mean Brock is in on this!", said Iris. "This is getting interesting. If Brock knows, then Cilan knows, since those two are tight. Then again, it is pretty obvious".

"What about Serena?" asked Dawn.

"That's where things get complicated", said Iris.

"Serena really likes Ash but he doesn't seem to notice. He used to be like that with Misty I think. At least that's what Brock told me", May commented.

"It doesn't feel tight to gossip without Brock here", said Dawn.

Brock loved talking to them about romance. He and Cilan were a bit more mature than Ash, Clement, and Max when it came to those sorts of things.

"So who will win, Serena or Misty?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to think about it!" said May. "I love them too much to think about choosing sides".

"I agree. Ash and I fight a lot, and I can be a total bitch, but I don't want to see him get hurt. I hope that none of them do", said Iris.

"Don't you just love all this drama", Dawn said sarcastically.

Drew came in and joined them.

"Anyone up for a quick workout?" he asked.

"I'll go!" said May.

"Alright if we tag along too?" asked Dawn and Iris.

"Not at all. That's why I asked", Drew responded.

They brought their empty food trays to the kitchen and followed Drew outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ash followed Misty into her temporary room. He knocked on the doorframe to let her know that he was there.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course", she answered. Ash walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. She looked down at her Azuril, which she held tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry for bursting like that, it's just that I don't like it when other people make fun of you. That's my job", said Misty.

"It's cool. Dawn doesn't get easily offended. She felt bad when you left", Ash explained

"I'll go apologize. It's just that I have been thinking about how you must feel about your father. I can't imagine how you hard it must be for you", said Misty.

"I've been thinking about him too. I think it's going to be okay. Its not like we get to pick our parents", Ash responded.

"That's a very mature way of looking at things", Misty observed.

"I changed a lot the last few years. I'm no longer a stupid kid. I've evolved, at least a little bit", Ash replied.

Misty laughed at this. "We all did", she added.

"I think there is something else on your mind", said Ash.

Misty hesitated. "No there's nothing", she answered.

"Ok", said Ash. "We should go back to the others. They are probably wondering about us".

Ash got up and started to head out.

"Hey Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Ash looked utterly clueless. Maybe now was the right time to tell him how she felt. Or maybe not.

"Never mind", she said, following him out the door.


	11. Flipping Sides

"I can't believe I lost to a rookie gym leader!" Ash pouted.

"Piiiii", Pikachu lamented.

Ash and friends were walking back to the Pokémon Center in Pewter City. Everyone came out to see him battle Forrest. To their shock, Ash didn't do nearly as well as they expected.

"You should have planned a better strategy", said Iris. "When are you going to learn that just because you won the Orange League and a few other Pokémon competitions over the past few years doesn't mean you can automatically beat every gym leader. You need to have to have humility".

"Well now I feel plenty humiliated. Leave me alone, Iris", Ash said.

"She's right though", said Max.

Serena walked closer to Ash. "I think that you are distracted. Is everything alright?" she asked. "You should be so hard on yourself".

Misty saw Ash and Serena talking, and feeling jealous, decided to walk closer to them.

"I haven't been feeling very well lately", he told her.

"What's the matter, Ash? Do you want us to stop and get you some medicine?" asked Cilan.

"No, I'll be ok. I want to come back tomorrow though to battle Forrest again", Ash replied.

"Ok sure. The Marblewhite contest is not for another week anyway", said Serena.

"You should just go rest for a while," said Bonnie. "I always feel better after a good nap!"

The rest of the group tried to cheer Ash up. When they got to the Pokémon Center he decided to call his mother on one of their video-phones.

"Hello Ash. I didn't expect you to call me so soon. Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could come home and talk to you about you-know-who", he said.

"Ok Ash. Are you sure? You can ask me anything over the phone", Delia replied.

"I really need to talk to you in person. Just one day, then I'll come back to Pewter city in time for the contest. Can I come home on Friday? I would come earlier but I already made plans to do some things in the city with my friends" Ash asked.

"Of course. I can't wait to see you", she said. "Try to relax honey and get some sleep. You look and sound very tired".

"I know", said Ash. "See you Friday".

"Ok, bye Ash. I love you", Delia replied.

Ash hung up the phone. He knew that after talking with her he would feel much better.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James just happened to overhear Delia's conversation with her son. They walked into the room when she hung up the phone.

"If Ash is coming back here, we should probably get going as soon as possible" said Jessie.

"That won't be necessary", said Delia. "Ash is just coming home for a day and then continuing his journey with his friends. I think you three should stay longer. You have been a delight to have around the house".

The former Rockets had woke up extra early to help Delia with the chores. They cooked her breakfast, vacuumed and dusted the entire house, clean and organized her garage, watered her garden, and helped her cook lunch and dinner.

"We may have a bad record, but we always show gratitude towards people who feed us", said James.

"Where's Meowth?" asked Jessie. They looked around and called him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Meowth?" James asked Mime Jr., Acorn, and Aliyah.

"Mime mi" said Mime Jr.

"Eevee eve", said Acorn and Aliyah.

"Here I am", Meowth said as he walked in the front door. "I got yous a present", he told Delia.

"Oh Meowth! That's so sweet. You didn't have to do that", Delia said.

Meowth took out a small homemade picture frame. Inside was a picture of her and Ash.

"I found dat photo when weeze were cleanin' out de garage. Den I made dat picture frame. I woulda bought yous one but I don't have no money", he said.

"Suckup", Jessie and James muttered under their breath.

"How thoughtful! You three really have been helpful. That reminds me. There was something I had been meaning to ask you", said Delia as she placed the gift on the counter.

"Yes?" the three asked in unison.

"I was wondering if I could offer you jobs in my restaurant", she suggested.

"Jobs?" repeated Jessie.

"In your restaurant?" James finished.

"Yes. I have been very busy lately and have been thinking about expanding my hours but I can't do that without extra help. You three did an excellent job cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If you could cook like that in my restaurant, I would be very grateful", she said.

"Are yous gonna pay us?" asked Meowth.

"Of course. I will start you three off at twenty-five dollars an hour, each. I want to change the hours so that we are open from 3pm to 9 pm Monday through Thursday and from 5p m to 10 pm Friday and Saturday. I used to take Sundays off, but I with a little extra help I want to stay open for a few hours. I was thinking 10 am to 2 pm and we could serve brunch", she explained.

"Dat's a lot of hours", said Meowth

"That's a lot of money", said Jessie.

"Vee Vee!" said Acorn.

"But why would you do something like this for us? Why would you even trust us after all the trouble we caused the twerp, I mean Ash?" James asked.

"Ash always tells me about his adventures. You three come up a lot. I can't tell that you are good at heart. I bet that's the reason you always fail at your evil schemes", Delia replied.

"It's true dat de only time weeze are successful is when weeze are actually being helpful", said Meowth.

"We can't stay in Pallet Town though. Nurse Joy will kick us out of the Pokémon Center", said James.

"You can stay here with me", said Delia. "Really, its no trouble. With Ash gone, its gets kind of lonely anyway. I won't charge you rent as long as you help me do the chores around the house".

Jessie, James and Meowth looked at one another and then quickly gathered into a huddle. Acorn, Aliyah, and Mime Jr., joined them. Wobbufet and Chimecho also popped out of their Pokeballs to listen.

"Do we want to do this?" asked James.

"Of course we do James! Who else is going to hire a bunch of ex-criminals and pay that kind of money, housing and meals included. Even in Kalos we were only making eight dollars an hour. We need this", she insisted.

"Woba Wobbufet", said Wobbufet.

"Yeah and cookin' is one of dose dings dat we are actually good at", said Meowth.

"I suppose it is nice sleeping in a bed instead of on a bench", said James.

They all nodded in agreement and broke out of their huddle.

"Ok. We've made our decision", said Jessie.

"We wants to work for ya", said Meowth.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

In the Toka Islands, Domino and her teammate Archer discovered a large underground facility using their radar equipment.

"I bet this is their base", said Domino as she pointed to a large block dot on their screen.

"I don't see what else it could be", Archer replied.

"Let's check it out", Domino replied as she drove the submarine in that direction.

After about ten minutes, an army of Tentacruel, Octillary, and Relicanth ambushed them. Several black submarines followed behind them.

"This must be Team Firestar", said Archer. "I'll shoot them down. You keep driving towards that base."

"What does it look I'm trying to do?" she replied irritably.

Suddenly one of the enemy submarines shot a missile at Domino and Archer. The side of the submarine burst open and water started to fill in.

"Emergency!" Domino called into her headset. "Agents 009 and 008 request assistance".

"We have to abandon ship", said Archer. He grabbed Domino's hand and dragged her towards the exit.

"Giovanni is going to kill us", said Domino. "This submarine is one of the newest models".

"If we don't get out of here, they are going to kill us", Archer replied, pointing towards the menacing black submarines. He handed her a breathing device. They put on the devices and exited the submarine.

"Go, Sharpedo!" Domino yelled as she released her Pokémon. "Get us out of here!"

Archer and Domino grabbed on to Sharpedo's dorsal fin. The Pokémon tried to bring them to the surface, but several Octillary attacked it. Domino quickly returned it and looked at Archer.

"Do something!" she commanded.

"Go Empoleon!" said Archer.

The large steel and water type Pokémon emerged from its ball. Domino and Archer grabbed onto him. Empoleon dodged most of Team Firestar's attacks, but eventually was taken down.

"No!" Archer cried as Empoleon fainted. He returned his Pokémon.

A massive Tentacruel grabbed Domino and Archer and dropped them into an open hatch of one of the submarines.

"This isn't good", said Domino.

"No shit", Archer replied.

"Giovanni will get out of here", said Domino.

"I hope you are right", he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James and Meowth didn't take long to settle into their new careers. They woke up early every morning and accompanied Delia on her walk to the Pallet House. When they came home in the evening, they helped Delia with chores. Meowth spent most of his free time down at Professor's Oaks research lab. Jessie and James were happy about this, since it was the first time they could ever be alone as a couple. One night while Meowth was out and Delia left to visit an old friend, the two of them lay in an open field behind Ash's house. James pointed out different constellations.

"I see another one", said James. "The big dipper".

He lifted his hand and traced the outline of the constellation. Jessie squinted at the sky.

"I don't see anything but a bunch of random glowing dots" she said.

"It's hard to see at first. I only know because my Pop-pop taught me how when I was little", he responded.

James took Jessie's hand and so they could trace the outline of the constellation together.

"Now I see it!" Jessie exclaimed. "I can't believe it was right in front of me all along and I never even noticed until now".

"Sometimes it takes someone else to show you", said James.

Jessie thought about that for a moment.

"That constellation is like you, James", she said. "All my life I wanted to find someone who cares about me, and I never noticed that you were right here all along. Always with me, always watching me, and always shining".

"That's very kind of you to say", James responded. "And you say I'm the mushy one".

Jessie slapped him playfully with her ever-faithful paper fan. "Just appreciate it", she replied.

"I do", he responded. "And I love you, Jess".

"I love you too" she replied.

"One day we are going to make it. He are going to have a big house and we will be able to afford everything we need", said James.

"With lots of private property and our own personal hot springs", Jessie added.

Jessie leaned over him. she stared him in the eyes for a few seconds and then kissed him. She smiled and lay down on top of him.

"I just want to stay like this forever", she finally admitted, hugging him tightly.

"Literally?" James asked jokingly.

Jessie smiled. "You know what I mean", she responded.

"So do I", he whispered.

Jessie was about to close her eyes when she noticed Mr. Mime staring at them.

"Ahh!" she yelled suddenly, sitting up.

In her outburst, she accidentally knocked the wind out of James. He coughed a few times.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously, looking around for some kind of danger.

James noticed the clown like Pokémon watching them.

"Mr. Miiiimmme", it said.

"That's really creepy", James commented.

"You are never allowed to let Mime Jr. evolve", said Jessie.

James shuddered at the thought.

"I'll let him know", said James.

"Let's go to bed", said Jessie, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Domino and Archer were taken to the Team Firestar base by a group of agents in black uniforms. Their Pokémon were confiscated and they were placed in jail cells.

"This really sucks. I never fail at missions. This really sucks", Archer complained.

"Will you just shut up? There is nothing we can do about it now", Domino replied impatiently.

A few hours after their capture a tall, black woman with pink hair entered the room. She had two husky looking Team Firestar agents on either side of her.

"Why if it isn't the Black Tulip", she said to Domino.

"You better let us go. Giovanni will have his entire gang attack this place if you don't release us immediately", said Archer.

"I know a bluff when I see one. Besides, I could really use you two", the woman replied.

"You are insane if you think we are going to betray Team Rocket", Domino responded.

"My name is Lisa. This is Dave and Mark", she said to the prisoners. "And we have a unique way of convincing you to join us. But before we do that, I need to get some information out of you two".

Archer and Domino looked at each other nervously. Lisa ordered Dave and Mark to escort Domino out of the jail cell. She tried to fight them, but they hit her with stun spore in order to paralyze her.

"Stop! What are you going to do to her?" Archer asked desperately.

"Don't worry. You will have your turn", Lisa said. 

She and the others left the room. They took the paralyzed Domino with them, leaving Archer alone in the darkness.


	12. Understanding

A few hours later Meowth returned and went upstairs to go to bed. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Hey let me in!" said Meowth.

"Go away!" yelled Jessie. She didn't sound angry, and he heard her and James giggling in the background.

"I don't know what you twos dink dat your doin', but if you don't let me in, I'm gonna tell de Boss dat you two are getting' too close for comfort", he said.

"We no longer work for Giovanni, so go ahead, tell him whatever you want", said Jessie.

Meowth wondered why his friends were acting so weird. He knew that they were in love, but he had no idea why they would lock themselves in a room together and leave him out.

"I don't understand yous humans" he said. "I'm not leavin' until yous open up dat door!"

Jessie groaned and then got up. She wrapped herself in a bathrobe and opened the door a crack. James stood behind her.

"It's one in the morning and James and I want to sleep alone. Get your stuff and then sleep on the couch downstairs", she demanded.

Meowth walked in and picked up his sleep mask, earplugs, alarm clock, favorite charm, and a blanket. He stared at them for a moment. All three of them turned red.

"I don't wanna know", said Meowth.

Meowth ran down out of the room and down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Jessie shut the door behind him.

"You don't think we scarred him for life, do you?" asked James.

"He'll get over it. Besides, he knew something was going on between us. He's not that dumb", Jessie replied.

"I don't think he understands what we are doing", said James.

"What? He has to know!" Jessie exclaimed.

"He is just a Pokémon, and we are the only humans he has ever lived with", said James.

"I never realized that before. I just assumed…" her voice trailed off.

"I'll talk to him later", said James.

They lied back down on the bed. Jessie curled her body around James and nestled her head into his chest.

"I can't wait till we have our own place", she said.

"Me neither", he whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Delia arrived to see Meowth sleeping on the couch. He woke up when he heard her shut the door behind her.

"Why are you sleeping down here?" she asked him.

"Jessie and James kicked me out. Dey told me to sleep down here. Dey told me dat dey wanna sleep alone", he complained. "Dey don't love Meowth anymore".

"That's not true Meowth. They still love you. It's just that Jessie and James need time to themselves", said Delia.

"But dey never needed any time alone before", he responded.

"Things change. Sometimes there's nothing you could do about it but let it go", said Delia.

Meowth wasn't convinced. When Delia walked away he went up the stairs and tried to open the bedroom door.

"I know you two are in dere", he announced.

"Go away!" Jessie and James said in unison.

Meowth used his claw to pick the lock. He pushed the door open.

"Meowth! You can't just barge in here! What's the matter with you!" yelled Jessie. She pulled the covers over herself.

"Dis is my room too", said Meowth.

"Meowth, just please leave us alone. We will make it up to you. We promise", said James.

"Fine, but you twos gotta tell me what's going on here!" he demanded.

"We'll tell you later. Just give us a few minutes, okay?" James pleaded.

"I'll be waiting", he announced, walking out of the room.

When he was gone Jessie stood up and walked over to the closet.

"If we ever get our own place, getting a Meowth-proof lock is our first priority", she said.

The two of them got dressed and found Meowth sitting in the hallway.

"So, yous gonna tell me what's up?" he asked.

"Just forget about it Meowth", said Jessie.

"No way!" he protested.

"Fine. We were having sex. Happy now?" said Jessie.

"What's dat supposed to mean?" he asked.

James leaned in and whispered into Jessie's ear. "I told you he wouldn't understand".

"You twos gonna tell me what dat's supposed to mean?" Meowth asked.

"Just look it up on the internet!" Jessie scolded.

She stomped out of the hall and went down the stairs. James followed her.

"Why did you tell him to do that? Who knows what he'll find on the Internet. Now he is really going to be scarred for life", said James.

"Would you rather explain things to him?' asked Jessie.

"I suppose you make a good point…" James mused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and friends spent the week relaxing by the lake right outside Pewter City. Brock had an uncle who lived out there and he had a home large enough to accommodate such a large group. Ash planned on going to Pallet Town by himself. When Friday came along, he left a note on his bed explaining when he'd be back. He didn't tell them where he was going because he didn't want them to follow him.

"Pika Pi", said Pikachu as they got on the bus heading for Pallet Town.

"I know that you like to walk instead of taking the bus, but I will get there much quicker this way", Ash explained. Pikachu hated public transportation. It was the only time he ever went into his Pokeball willingly.

Meanwhile, Delia had left the former Rockets in charge of the Pallet House while she waited for Ash to arrive at the restaurant. She didn't tell Ash about Jessie, James, and Meowth, working there.

"Looks like we are finally here", said Ash as he walked up to the restaurant. His mom was waiting on the front step.

"Pika chu chu", Pikachu yelled as he ran towards Delia.

"I missed you too Pikachu", she said as she picked him up and scratched his head.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry if you're busy", said Ash.

"I'm never to busy for you! I hired a few helpers so we don't have to rush", she said. "Let's go to the back room. No one would hear us there".

Ash and Pikachu followed Delia to the back room. Jessie and James alternated waiting tables and cooking since there was only room in the kitchen for two and Meowth was too short to be a waiter. It was Jessie's turn to wait tables when she saw Ash enter with his mom. She signaled James from the kitchen.

"Pssst", James!" she whispered loudly.

"Mmm?" he responded, concentrating on a dish he was putting together. A second later he took a step back to look at his creation.  
"I'm finished. Here you go", he handed the plate to Jessie.

She took the plate from him. "Look, the twerp returned", she told him.

"So he really did decide to come back", James commented.

"Yes but Delia said he probably won't be here long. That's why she left us in charge", she said.

"Maybe he won't recognize us", said James.

"Hey!" called Meowth. "If you twos are done dere I'd like it if Jimmy could give me a hand".

"Sorry Meowth I'm coming. Just forget about it. Besides, we are sorta friends now, so he shouldn't mind us working here", he tried to assure her.

"I'm still curious though…" Jessie thought.

Ash and his mother entered the back room of the restaurant and sat down.

"I'm sorry Ash for doing this to you", Delia said. "I feel awful for not telling you about him sooner", a few tears fell down her face.

Ash hated when his mom was sad. "It's not your fault", he responded. "You were just trying to protect me".

"When I told Giovanni bout you he was very shocked, but also very happy. I think I left that out the last time we talked about this", she explained.

"He was upset at my leaving, but deep down he knew I was right. Neither of us wanted you to be raised at Team Rocket HQ. You wouldn't have been able to go to school or have any real friends. I just hope you can forgive me, Ash", she said.

"Of course I forgive you. I just feel very confused inside. How could you love someone who is evil?" he asked.

"Part of me believes that Giovanni isn't evil. He uses rough tactics, but compared to other gangs, he is much less violent. There's a lot you still don't know about the world .Horrible things. That is why I decided to help him. He doesn't hate people or Pokémon. He wanted power, but the desire for power isn't always a selfish pursuit", Delia told him.

"But he took Pokémon away from their trainers and their families. Good trainers never do that", he protested. "How can you say that he isn't evil if he does things like that?" Ash looked away.

"I don't think I will ever be able to explain it", she replied. "If anything, I want you to know that without organizations like Team Rocket, the world would be in chaos. There would be no Pokémon league or Pokémon centers. Thousands of people would live in poverty and very few groups would be able to live in harmony with most of their Pokémon. Also, there would be much higher crime rates and illegal drug use. I've seen both the dark side of Team Rocket and the light side. If you want to understand, you first have to trust me", she pleaded.  
"I know. I just need more information", he responded.

"Would you like to talk to Giovanni?" she asked.

"Yes. I think I need to see him again", said Ash. "This time without a battle".

"Then I will arrange it. He can come find you while you are traveling. I encourage you to tell your friends. You need support at a time like this. Did you tell anyone yet?" she asked.

"Just Misty. I would have told Brock too but I figured he had enough on his plate right now", said Ash.

"Good. I'm glad you have a friend as special as Misty", said Delia.

"You're right mom. She is special", said Ash.

"Remember Ash, you didn't do anything wrong. This is my fault, not yours. You have no reason to feel bad. I just want you to be happy. As long as you are happy, I will be too", she told him.

They opened the door to the go back into the main room of the restaurant, to find that Jessie, James, and Meowth each had their ears pressed against the door.

"Ow!" they cried as Delia accidentally slammed them against the wall with the door.

"I'm sorry", she said immediately. Ash just stared at them for a few moments.

"Is that….Team Rocket?" he asked.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"That's right, twerp", said Jessie. "We work for her now" She pointed to Delia.

"Really? Why?" Ash asked.

"I forgot to mention it. Those three work for me. They are no longer part of Team Rocket", Delia said cautiously.

"You were fired?" asked Ash.

"That is none of your concern", said Jessie.

"You sure gots a lotta questions, kid", said Meowth. "Weeze decided dat weeze no longer wanted to waste our talents on Team Rocket. 

Weeze like it here in dis restaurant more".

"We have a new motto for you too" , said James.

James: "Here's our mission, so you better listen"

Jessie: "We left the gang that always brought us down"

James: "To start anew, in Pallet Town"

Jessie: "No more scheming or lies"

James: "No basting off into the skies"

Jessie: "We're still a team, but now on our own"

James: "and we have other skills we want to hone"

All three: "Jessie, James, and Meowth are our names"

Jessie: "Nothing is ever going to be the same"

Meowth: "So yeah, we've changed!"

Wobbufet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: "Mime!"

Chimecho: Chime!

Inkay: InnnnKay!

Acorn and Aliyah: Eeveee!

A few onlookers cheered for them.

"Thank you, thank you", they said as they took bows.

"You left Team Rocket to come work here?" Ash asked. This past week has been one life-changing event after another.

"And it is all thanks to her", Jessie said as she pointed to Delia.

Delia looked Ash in the eyes.

"She's correct. It's a long story, but to cut it short, they were starving and homeless and I needed workers", she explained.

"Well, I guess they are pretty hard workers, even if they do like to cheat", said Ash. "This week has been way to weird. If I go back to my friends and tell them all this, there is no way they are going to believe me".

"Then we'll just have to show up out of nowhere to recite our new motto", said James.

"Yeah", Meowth agreed.

"Um yeah. I really don't know how to react to all this", said Ash.

"We can talk about this over the phone. Right now I think you should get back to your friends", said Delia.

"Definitely. I promised May I would help her with her routine for the Marblewhite Contest," said Ash.

"Marblewhite Contest? What's that?" asked Jessie.

"It's a Pokémon contest that is being held in Pewter City. It's named after the founder of Pewter City, Francisco Marblewhite", Delia explained. "It is a division two Pokémon contest, but anyone can enter".

"Oh", she replied. She missed her contest days.

"Okay honey well I don't want to keep you waiting. We made you some sandwiches to share, they are in the fridge here", she added.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" he said.

"Hey we helped to make those sandwiches too!" said James.

"Yeah!" Jessie and Meowth chimed in.

"Ah ok. Thanks I guess" said Ash.

Team Rocket and his mom working together, it seemed to go against everything he had come to believe the past several years. He decided he'd get the full story later about why they were there later. He took a bag out of the fridge.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye mom", he added.

"By sweetie! Don't forget to…"

"I know!" Ash interrupted her.

Why did she like to remind him to change his underwear? It's not something one easily forgets.

"Pika chu!" yelled Pikachu as he waved goodbye.


	13. Where Do We Go From Here?

Ash and friends spent the week relaxing by the lake right outside Pewter City. Brock had an uncle who lived out there and he had a home large enough to accommodate such a large group. Ash planned on going to Pallet Town by himself. When Friday came along, he left a note on his bed explaining when he'd be back. He didn't tell them where he was going because he didn't want them to follow him.

"Pika Pi", said Pikachu as they got on the bus heading for Pallet Town.

"I know that you like to walk instead of taking the bus, but I will get there much quicker this way", Ash explained. Pikachu hated public transportation. It was the only time he ever went into his Pokeball willingly.

Meanwhile, Delia had left the former Rockets in charge of the Pallet House while she waited for Ash to arrive at the restaurant. She didn't tell Ash about Jessie, James, and Meowth, working there.

"Looks like we are finally here", said Ash as he walked up to the restaurant. His mom was waiting on the front step.

"Pika chu chu", Pikachu yelled as he ran towards Delia.

"I missed you too Pikachu", she said as she picked him up and scratched his head.

"Hi mom. I'm sorry if you're busy", said Ash.

"I'm never to busy for you! I hired a few helpers so we don't have to rush", she said. "Let's go to the back room. No one would hear us there".

Ash and Pikachu followed Delia to the back room. Jessie and James alternated waiting tables and cooking since there was only room in the kitchen for two and Meowth was too short to be a waiter. It was Jessie's turn to wait tables when she saw Ash enter with his mom. She signaled James from the kitchen.

"Pssst", James!" she whispered loudly.

"Mmm?" he responded, concentrating on a dish he was putting together. A second later he took a step back to look at his creation.

"I'm finished. Here you go", he handed the plate to Jessie.

She took the plate from him. "Look, the twerp returned", she told him.

"So he really did decide to come back", James commented.

"Yes but Delia said he probably won't be here long. That's why she left us in charge", she said.

"Maybe he won't recognize us", said James.

"Hey!" called Meowth. "If you twos are done dere I'd like it if Jimmy could give me a hand".

"Sorry Meowth I'm coming. Don't worry about it Jess. I doubt he'll see us, and if he does, Delia won't let him thunderbolt us", he assured her.

"I'm still curious though..." Jessie thought.

Ash and his mother entered the back room of the restaurant and sat down.

"I'm sorry Ash for doing this to you", Delia said. "I feel awful for not telling you about him sooner", a few tears fell down her face.

Ash hated when his mom was sad. "It's not your fault", he responded. "You were just trying to protect me".

"When I told Giovanni bout you he was very shocked, but also very happy. I think I left that out the last time we talked about this", she explained.

"He was upset at my leaving, but deep down he knew I was right. Neither of us wanted you to be raised at Team Rocket HQ. You wouldn't have been able to go to school or have any real friends. I just hope you can forgive me, Ash", she said.

"Of course I forgive you. I just feel very confused inside. How could you love someone who is evil?" he asked.

"Part of me believes that Giovanni isn't evil. He uses rough tactics, but compared to other gangs, he is much less violent. There's a lot you still don't know about the world .Horrible things. That is why I decided to help him. He doesn't hate people or Pokémon. He wanted power, but the desire for power isn't always a selfish pursuit", Delia told him.

"But he took Pokémon away from their trainers and their families. Good trainers never do that", he protested. "How can you say that he isn't evil if he does things like that?" Ash looked away.

"I don't think I will ever be able to explain it", she replied. "If anything, I want you to know that without organizations like Team Rocket, the world would be in chaos. There would be no Pokémon league or Pokémon centers. Thousands of people would live in poverty and very few groups would be able to live in harmony with most of their Pokémon. Also, there would be much higher crime rates and illegal drug use. I've seen both the dark side of Team Rocket and the light side. If you want to understand, you first have to trust me", she pleaded.

"I know. I just need more information", he responded.

"Would you like to talk to Giovanni?" she asked.

"Yes. I think I need to see him again", said Ash. "This time without a battle".

"Then I will arrange it. He can come find you while you are traveling. I encourage you to tell your friends. You need support at a time like this. Did you tell anyone yet?" she asked.

"Just Misty. I would have told Brock too but I figured he had enough on his plate right now", said Ash.

"Good. I'm glad you have a friend as special as Misty", said Delia.

"You're right mom. She is special", said Ash.

"Remember Ash, you didn't do anything wrong. This is my fault, not yours. You have no reason to feel bad. I just want you to be happy. As long as you are happy, I will be too", she told him.

They opened the door to the go back into the main room of the restaurant, to find that Jessie, James, and Meowth each had their ears pressed against the door.

"Ow!" they cried as Delia accidentally slammed them against the wall with the door.

"I'm sorry", she said immediately. Ash just stared at them for a few moments.

"Is that....Team Rocket?" he asked.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"That's right, twerp", said Jessie. "We work for her now" She pointed to Delia.

"Really? Why?" Ash asked.

"I forgot to mention it. The three work for me. They are no longer part of Team Rocket", Delia said cautiously.

"You were fired?" asked Ash.

"That is none of your concern", said Jessie.

"You sure gots a lotta questions, kid", said Meowth. "Weeze decided dat weeze no longer wanted to waste our talents on Team Rocket. Weeze like it here in dis restaurant more".

"We have a new motto for you too" , said James.

James: "Here's our mission, so you better listen"

Jessie: "We left the gang that always brought us down"

James: "To start anew, in Pallet Town"

Jessie: "No more scheming or lies"

James: "No basting off into the skies"

Jessie: "We're still a team, but now on our own"

James: "and we have other skills we want to hone"

All three: "Jessie, James, and Meowth are our names"

Jessie: "Nothing is ever going to be the same"

Meowth: "So yeah, we've changed!"

Wobbufet: Wobba!

Mime Jr.: "Mime!"

A few onlookers cheered for them.

"Thank you, thank you", they said as they took bows.

"You left Team Rocket to come work here?" Ash asked. This past week has been one life-changing event after another.

"And it is all thanks to her", Jessie said as she pointed to Delia.

Delia looked Ash in the eyes.

"She's correct. It's a long story, but to cut it short, they were starving and homeless and I needed workers", she explained.

"Well, I guess they are pretty hard workers, even if they do like to cheat", said Ash. "This week has been way to weird. If I go back to my friends and tell them all this, there is no way they are going to believe me".

"Then we'll just have to show up out of nowhere to recite our new motto", said James.

"Yeah", Meowth agreed.

"Um yeah. I really don't know how to react to all this", said Ash.

"We can talk about this over the phone. Right now I think you should get back to your friends", said Delia.

"Definitely. I promised May I would help her with her routine for the Marblewhite Contest," said Ash.

"Marblewhite Contest? What's that?" asked Jessie.

"It's a Pokémon contest that is being held in Pewter City. It's named after the founder of Pewter City, Francisco Marblewhite", Delia explained. "It is a division two Pokémon contest, but anyone can enter".

"Oh", she replied. She missed her contest days.

"Okay honey well I don't want to keep you waiting. We made you some sandwiches to share, they are in the fridge here", she added.

"Thanks mom, you're the best!" he said.

"Hey we helped to make those sandwiches too!" said James.

"Yeah!" Jessie and Meowth chimed in.

"Ah ok. Thanks I guess" said Ash.

Team Rocket and his mom working together, it seemed to go against everything he had come to believe the past several years. He decided he'd get the full story later about why they were there later. He took a bag out of the fridge.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye mom", he added.

"By sweetie! Don't forget to..."

"I know!" Ash interrupted her.

Why did she like to remind him to change his underwear? It's not something one easily forgets.

"Pika chu!" yelled Pikachu as he waved goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jessie and James sat in their room. Their Pokémon were down in Professor Oak's lab. He wanted to study Wobbufet, Mr. Mime, and Inkay, since they had never appeared in his labs previously. Jessie and James surrendered them and the others happily. After a long day of work, one less responsibility would be helpful. Meowth had even gone after Professor Oak flattered him by admiring his ability to learn human speech.

"You have something on your mind, Jess. Do you want to talk about it?" James asked Jessie.

She was sitting on the bed and staring at her contest ribbons from previous years. It was one of her only personal possessions that she still had.

"I want to do contests again", she decided.

"I would like to do that too, but we don't have enough money. We can't even feed ourselves yet let alone pay for costumes, entry fees, and travel expenses. Plus we can't leave the Pallet House, it's our only job", he said.

"I know that! It just sucks. We spent our whole lives working, and we never get anywhere, at least I don't. You and Meowth might be content here but I want my own life, my own house, and I want a job that doesn't involve staying in one place for all eternity", she complained.

"I want freedom too, but unfortunately that comes at a price. Things will change. We will have our time in the sun", he responded.

"How long is this going to take? We can't spend out whole lives here", she pouted.

James hated to see her so unhappy.

"If you want to do contests, then count me in", he said.

She thought of their current situation. Without Delia they would probably have collapsed from hunger by now. Giovanni and Delia saw something in both of them, that's why they gave them so many chances. If she left, would they just be blowing off a good ]]a good opportunity?

"Is that really a good idea though?" Jessie asked.

"I say we work here until we have enough money to make it on our own for a while. Then we can go back to following the twerps. This time there will be no blasting off, and we can do contests and gym battles", he said.

"I like that idea. After all, for every gym battle we win, the more money we get from the Pokémon League board. And contests always have cash prizes", said Jessie.

"It's your dream, Jessie. Let's make it come true!" said James.

"I think we should talk to Meowth about this", said Jessie.

"Meowth told me today that we was never going back to thieving again. Not after he saw all the benefits of being good guys", said James. "Think, if we do this, Meowth and I can compete in contests with you".

"I like the sound of this, let's do it!" she said. "Where do we start?"

"I think that after a month or two we can get out of here. Its okay if we miss the Marblewhite contest. There will be plenty of others", he explained.

He opened a drawer and took out a colorful map. He pointed to Pallet Town.

"This is where we are. Fortunately, almost every town has a contest, some contests are held three or four times per season. After the Marblewhite contest, there is a Sunkiss Competition in Cerulean City, but that is over a month away. We have to earn eight ribbons, but we can work together. We can share our ribbons and put them together, so even if I win half and you win half, one of us can still compete", he explained.

"James, you're a genius! You must have thought about this before", she replied.

"I saw your face light up when the twerp mentioned the Marblewhite Contest. I don't think either of us should give up on our dreams", he said.

James only joined hoping to be reunited with her, although he never told her that.

"Let's get ready for bed. Meowth will be back soon", said Jessie.

"Alright", he agreed. "But when you say 'get ready" for bed...is that a euphemism?"

"Of course", she answered.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. They kissed for a few minutes, falling onto the bed.

"We can just lock Meowth out again", said James.

"Yeah. Let's do that", she said breathlessly.

James got up to lock the door, then the two of them crawled into bed. They heard Meowth coming up the stairs, but decided to ignore him. Eventually, the two of them fell into a peaceful slumber.


	14. Dreams and Hard Work

**flashback dream**

James was sitting at a large table. He was five years old. His entire family had gathered for some kind of celebration. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothing. He wasn't sure what this was about, he just wished he could escape and go play with Growly. He also hated the uncomfortable clothing. Five year olds shouldn't wear tuxedos, he thought to himself.

"Attention, Attention everyone", He parents announced. The room fell silent.

They stood at the head of the table, a few feet away from James.

"We would like to thank you all for coming here for this very special occasion", said his mother.

"Yes, and we are proud to announce the engagement of James Kojiro Morgan to Jessiebelle Rumika Winchester" he father said.

James was not too surprised sat this. He and Jessiebelle were friends, and as far as James knew, friends always grew up and got married. Everyone looked over at him and Jessiebelle, who were sitting next to one another. He even proposed to her, just as his parents instructed.

"James" Jessiebelle nudged him. "Sit up straight, everyone is watching us now".

James straightened in his chair and looked up at all his relatives. A burst of "congratulations" and "how adorable" rang out. He felt nervous and sick. He hated attention like this.

James' grandparents on his father side, Nanny and Pop-pop, looked at each other anxiously. Arranged marriages were becoming trendy among the rich in Kanto, Johto, and beyond, but they weren't convince that it was what was best for James. They didn't protest though, seeing as they would be widely overruled and they didn't want to worry young James.

Two years passed and Jessiebelle was growing more and more annoying. The only time that James was away from her was when he was at school, in lessons, sleeping, or hiding. Although he went to a rich private school, he was still richer than the other kids and he got made fun of and beat up everyday because of his fancy clothing and way of talking. He was extremely miserable. One day he came home only to find Jessiebelle running towards him, holding her Oddish.

"James, let's go play tea party!" she demanded.

"Go away, Jessiebelle, I don't want to play with you anymore!" he cried. He took off as fast as he could towards his only oasis.

"James, you're not running properly. Let me show you the proper way!" she answered back, running faster and faster towards him

James kept running until he reached Growly's doghouse. He ran inside and locked the door behind him. Growly licked his face to greet him.

"Growly, you are my only true friend", he said. He knew he couldn't live like this forever. Something had to be done.

Another time skip, this time James was seven years old. He had spent the past six months secretly stealing money from his parents. They had so much, they didn't even notice that James had taken over fifty thousand dollars from them. James packed a bag with the money, a few treasured bottle caps, and a fake i.d. The i.d. made him appear ten years old, old enough to be a Pokémon trainer out on a journey. He changed his name to Johnny Ciders and his eyes to blue and hair to black. He had stolen a pair of Jessiebelle's colored contacts and a black whig so that he could wear them to fool people. He didn't put the disguise on yet though, in case his family or one of the servants caught him before he could get off the property.

"Okay Growly, let's go", he said to his pet Growlithe.

Growly whined. He didn't want to run away with James.

"It will be better for both of us", said James. "We could finally be free. We will catch more Pokémon and maybe even get to compete in gym battles".

Growly decided that he better go with James.

James waited until midnight and then escaped. He studied the security system and so he knew how to bypass it. When he finally got into town, a he was exhausted. An unforeseen snow storm had attacked the city. After two hours of walking, he was cold and tired but continued going, knowing that the Pokémon Center was still a mile away. His entire body was numb and he finally collapsed.

"Growly, I don't think I'm going to make it", he said. "Leave me alone and save yourself".

"Growl, Growl", the Pokémon responded. He huddled next to James to try to keep him warm.

James was feeling lightheaded. He started to hallucinate.

"The angels are coming for me Growly," he said. "Farewell, cruel world. I leave it for a better place. Remember me, Growl".

The last thing he remembered was hearing Growly howl next to him. When he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar place.

"He's awake," he heard someone say.

There was a bit of commotion. James looked around but his vision was blurry. He heard more voices, but he could not tell what they were saying. A few moments later it became clear. He was in a hospital room. There were various people around him. some wore black uniforms with a red R in the center, others wore doctors' uniforms.

"Where am I ?" he asked.

"You are at the Team Rocket emergency medical clinic", said one of the men in the black uniform.

"Team Rocket? What's that? And where is my Growly?" he asked.

"Your Growlithe ran away after we rescued you", said a woman. She had brown hair and wore a doctor's uniform.

"You rescued me?" he asked.

"Yes, we found you yesterday around 2:30 am lying in the snow. Your Growlithe lay on top of you, preventing you from getting hypothermia. A few field agents noticed the Growlithe howling and tried to capture it when we discovered you", said another one of the men in the uniform.

"After your Growlithe got away we took you here", said the female doctor.

"Yesterday?" James asked "What is today?"

"Today is Tuesday, You have been asleep for 34 hours. Your heart stopped twice. You almost killed yourself. Why the hell were you out in a blizzard, especially at night like that? Who do you think you are? Your i.d. is obviously fake", said another one of the doctors.

James realized he never put on the whig and contacts.

"Thanks for saving me but I am not telling you who I am", James answered. He didn't know who these people were. They might make him go home.

"It's ok, I know who he is", said a woman as she entered the room. She had purplish hair and stunning sapphire eyes.

"His name is James Kojiro Morgan. He is the only son of Tomoko and Jonathan Morgan, the richest family in Kanto", she said.

"Who are you and how do you know all that!" James yelled.

"My name is Miaymoto Tonaka. I am a special agent in Team Rocket. A spy. Its my job to get information on people" she explained.

"So, James, why would a rich boy like you run away from home?" asked the female doctor.

"That's none of your business", he answered crossly.

"James here ran away because he didn't want to get married. He wanted his freedom", Miaymoto responded.

This woman was getting James' nerves. How could she possible know something like that?

"Should we hold him as ransom?" asked one of the agents.

"No, I think we should keep James for ourselves", she answered.

"Why?" a few of the agents asked in unison.

"I've been observing James. It turns out he has some very special abilities. We can use him on our team", she answered.

"But he's just a little kid! I say we hold him hostage. I bet his parents would pay millions of dollars to have their only son return home safely", one of the agents suggested.

"No. His parents care more about money than they care about James. Besides, his family has power. If we offer a ransom, we can expect an army invading headquarters. Right now we are low on reinforcements. Madame Boss wouldn't want war, now would she?" Miaymoto asked the agent.

"I suppose not", he replied. "But what do we do with him? He's only ten years old".

"Actually, he's only seven. Nothing about this i.d. is legitimate", Miaymoto replied, tossing the card into the garbage.

"That's even worse!" the agent responded.

"I will take him to Madame Boss. She will decide what to do with him", she replied.

James remembered Miaymoto giving him a warm coat and trousers and then taking him away from the hospital. They entered a tall building and together walked down a long dark hallway until he reached a red door.

Miaymoto knocked on the door four times.

"Come in", said a mysterious voice.

Miaymoto dragged James into the room. It was an office. A tall woman sat on a large chair behind a desk in the back of the room. The nameplate on her desk read "Madame Boss".

"This is the boy I told you about", Miaymoto said, pushing James forward.

"Ah yes, James, right?" the mysterious woman asked.

James gulped. "Ah yes. I am James", he said nervously.

"My agents told me that they saved your life", she commented.

"Yes", said James.

"My question is this: Why is an adorable and filthy rich little boy like yourself wondering around in the snow in the middle of the night? Are you suicidal?" she asked.

"No! I was running away", he said sheepishly.

"I figured that. I don't know or care why you ran away, but I do know that you have a very special ability and that you would prove quite useful for our organization", the woman told him.

"I don't' understand. What ability?" he asked.

"You have a special connection with Pokémon. They seem...drawn to you", she explained.

"How do you figure that? You just found me in the snow", he said.

"This is true but my good friend Miaymoto here has been researching you. She has seen you effortless trained many different Pokémon, from the time you were three years old. Too bad your parents never let you catch any", Madame Boss said.

"You mean I can be a Pokémon master?" he asked.

"Indeed. Here at Team Rocket we find young recruits and train them. You would be a good addition. We can train you and then when you are old enough you can work for us", she said.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

"Of course. You wouldn't want your parents to find you, right? Besides you have nothing. What are you going to do with no Pokémon, no money, and no family?" she asked.

"I had a Pokémon and I had money until you came along", he yelled. He noticed that the agents who rescued him now stole the fifty thousand dollars he had stolen from his parents.

"Watch your tone. Haven't your parents ever taught you manners?" she scorned. "If it weren't for my team you'd be dead right now".

James knew that she was right. But what did this woman want from him?

"I am going to send you to Pokémon Tech. It is a private school that will teach you how to care for and train Pokémon. After you graduate, you will join Team Rocket and go through special training. If the training goes well, you will become a Team Rocket field agent", she explained.

"What does Team Rocket even do?" he asked.

"As a field agent you will be responsible for catching rare and valuable Pokémon and sending them to me, or my son, the future Boss Giovanni. You will also be sent on secret missions to gather information or resources", Madame Boss explained.

James thought about it for a moment. Secret missions, rare Pokémon, it sounded exciting, Much better than sitting at home, getting scorned by Jessiebelle, nagged by his parents, and fussed over by the servants.

"I'll do it" he said.

"Of course you will. Miaymoto, show him where he'll be staying", were the last words he remembered hearing from Madame Boss.

James memory skipped a few months ahead. He was in Pokémon Tech. he wore a blue uniform just like everyone else, along with a black whig and blue contact lenses. He walked into the classroom. The teacher saw that there was a new student and made him get up in front of the class to introduce himself.

"My name is Johnny. I am ten years old and this is my first time at Pokémon Tech", he lied.

"Okay, good, Johnny. You can sit right here in the front", the teacher said. James walked to the first seat in the front row and sat down.

The next set of memories fast forwarded through his head. James remembered that he didn't have a roommate and that the other kids made fun of him. He got beat up everyday and no one would ever stick up for him. He didn't have any friends, until almost a year later when Jessie came along.

One day the teacher announced that there would be a new student. A young girl with red hair a familiar-looking sapphire eyes walked into the front of the classroom.

"AH", James gasped. "She looks like Jessiebelle", he thought to himself. "But it couldn't be her, right? No. this girl was different, something about the way she carried herself. And those eyes. They are different too. But I have seen them somewhere before".

"My name is Jessica Tonaka. I am nine years old and this is my first time at Pokémon Tech", she said.

James watched as she sat down next to him. Her name sounded familiar as well, but he couldn't place it. She looked nervous and sad. Maybe this girl can be his friend. She was the only person in Pokémon Tech that had yet to make fun of him. After class, James went up to her.

"My name is James". He reached out her hand for her to shake. "I mean Johnny", he quickly corrected himself.

She hesitated then shook his hand. "I'm Jessie, in case you missed it", she said.

"Do you want to get lunch together?" he asked.

"What are you trying to get at?" she asked suspiciously.

"Get at? What do you mean? I usually sit alone and I was wondering if you wanted to join me, since you don't know anyone yet", James responded innocently.

Jessie looked him in the eyes, and decided that he had good intentions, even if he seemed a bit off.

"Sure", she said.

James face lit up as they sat down at the lunch table together. That afternoon changed everything for them.

It wasn't long before Jessie and James had become good friends. In fact they became inseparable. Jessie even moved into the empty bed in James' room, secretly of course. She was the only person who knew his true identity and that he ran away from home. James was careful to not accidentally say anything about his family, especially after Jessie revealed that she was dirt poor. Her mother had just recently died, although she said it felt as though she had died when she was five because that is when she entered foster care. Her mother was too busy to take care of her, and had no choice but to send her to a different home. As a result she had spent almost no time with her mother during the last few years of her life. James was impressed that she could be open about something so terrible, whereas he couldn't even admit his past to himself, let alone another human being.

Three years later, they were plotting their escape. They were both failing and had gotten in trouble for cheating. James told her that Team Rocket had sent him to Pokémon Tech. Jessie liked the sound of that. She told James about how her mother worked for Team Rocket before she died in an avalanche while on a special mission a few months before she came to Pokémon Tech. Jessie wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps, even if she did meet a tragic end.

"Ok. How do I look?" James asked Jessie. He was wearing a long blond wig and a simple dress with slight heels.

James had a fake i.d. He was now a thirteen year old blond girl named Julia. Jessie had a fake i.d. too. She was his fourteen year old sister, Jessilina.

"Simply fabulous, Julia", she said.

"What about me?" Jessie asked. She was wearing a short, dark blond wig and color contacts that made her eyes green.

"Great. I definitely could not recognize you", he responded.

"Good", our transformations into Julia and Jessilina are complete. Let's go", she said.

Jessie and James had stolen money and food from the boarding school. Their plan was to run away to Sunnytown. Jessie had been there before and knew that there was a bicycle gang composed of runaway kids. They would join that gang and then enter in to Team Rocket once they were old enough to join.

They made their way out of Pokémon Tech and headed towards Sunnytown.

Now they were walking through a forest. James held the map.

" I think we should go this way", he said.

"I hope you're sure. I'm starving and I want to get to the next Pokémon center before the sun goes down", Jessie replied.

They had taken off their disguises after they were a few days walk passed Pokémon tech. They only put them on when they were in a populated area where they could be spotted. They were walking alongside a cliff that had a roaring river beneath it.

"Slow down James. You're going to fall if you try to read and walk at the same time", Jessie warned.

"I smell something", James said.

Suddenly a burst of stun spore hit James in the face. Jessie covered her mouth and watched in horror as James' body fell into the river. Jessie took off her coat and boots and dove into the river. The water was freezing, and chunks of ice floated past her.

"Don't worry James, I got you", she said. She wrapped her arms around his unconscious body and struggled to get to the shore.

"James? Can you hear me!?" she yelled at him. She placed her ear on his chest. He wasn't breathing. There was a red gash on his head where a chunk of ice had struck him.

"Ok. Shit. Just hold on James", she said aloud. She gave him chest compression until she heard him start to breath again.

"Few, that was close" she thought.

When he woke up a few hours later he was wrapped tightly in his sleeping bag in front of a roaring fire. Jessie sat on the other side of the fire, cooking dinner. He had a killer headache and a bandage wrapped around his head.

"It's about time you woke up" she said. "I was getting worried".

"What happened? The last thing I remember was getting hit in the face with something", he said. His entire body was sore.

Jessie explained what happened to him.

"Wow thanks Jessie. I guess I owe you big time", he said.

"Yeah, you do", she replied.

James suddenly realized that under his sleeping bag, he wasn't wearing any clothes. He looked over to his side and saw his wet clothes hanging in front of the fire. He suddenly became very embarrassed.

"You stripped me!" he yelled.

"Chill out James. You were soaking wet and its twenty degrees out. I had to do it so you wouldn't freeze to death", she explained, growing annoyed.

James realized that she was right. "You're right, I'm sorry", he responded.

"And um yeah. Thanks for that", he said, feeling extremely awkward.

James had a huge crush on Jessie, but he never imagined that she could feel the same way, so he kept it a secret. He felt extra embarrassed now that he had proven to her that he needed her in order to survive in the woods.

"No problem. I figured we could get up earlier than what we planned to make up for lost time though", she said.

"Sure. Whatever. I'm starving though. What are you making?" he asked.

"Ramen, but this is for me. If you want some you gotta cook it yourself", she replied.

"But Jessie, I just fell into a river", he whined.

"Yeah, and I jumped in and saved you", she retorted. "And I had to revive you, drag you up here, get you warm, and build a fire before I could take care of myself. I had never been so cold and tired in my entire life", she said.

"I'm sorry. You are right. I am just too sore to move. I shouldn't be complaining though", he said. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Jessie sighed. "Okay, I'll make you dinner, but now you owe me double time" she said.

"Thanks Jess, you're the best", he said.

James' brain jumped ahead. He was wearing street clothes and parking his bike, arguing with Jessie.

"Please don't leave!" James begged.

"You don't understand. Danny is a good guy. He and I are going to make tons of money together", Jessie replied.

"He is just using you! He doesn't care about you at all!" James protested.

"You're the one who doesn't understand. You are just jealous. If you were really my friend you would let me go!" Jessie retaliated.

"No, true friends stand by one another and do not let them make dumb decisions", James responded.

"So now you are calling me stupid? I thought you were my friend", said Jessie.

"I am your friend. Your best friend. I think you should stay here. Danny is bad news. He doesn't care about what happens to you, but I do", James told her.

"Sorry James, but I already made my decision", said Jessie.

"What about Team Rocket? Are you giving up on them too?" asked James.

"No. I will join, eventually. First I have to get out, see some stuff", she replied vaguely.

"I thought we were in this together", he said, tears streaming down his face. "We promised".

"Things change", Jessie responded.

"But.." James mumbled. Tears ran down his face. "Jessie".

"I'm sorry James, but I'm leaving. We'll meet again some day", she gave him a kiss on the cheek then mounted her bike.

James watched as she road off into the sunset with her alleged boyfriend, Danny. His best friend, his only friend, his one and only crush, just left him alone for the first time since they met, and she was heading down a long difficult path. The pain was almost too much to bear.

**flashback over**

James cringed and tossed in his sleep. He was moaning "No Jessie, please don't leave", and tears started to fall from his eyes. Jessie heard him and felt him getting restless, so she decided to shake him awake.

"James, are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare", he heard Jessie's voice say.

He sat up looked around the room. He was in Delia's guest room. Meowth was no where to be seen. Jessie lay beside him. She touched his arm.

"You were talking in your sleep, but then you started yelling and crying so I shook you awake", she explained.

"Oh ok. Its just a bad dream", he said. "Sorry to wake you. Did I say anything embarrassing this time?"

"That's a mystery for another day", she replied, smiling back at him. He seemed to have recovered from the nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"Your nightmare, you ignoramus", she said jokingly.

"Oh. Um not now, maybe tomorrow. Now I want to just try to go back to sleep", he said.

"Ok. sweet dreams", she whispered as he lay back down. She rested her head in his chest and the two of drifted back off into sleep.

**flashback dream**

James returned to his dream, but in this scene he was in Team Rocket training. It had been two years since he last saw Jessie, but he thought about her almost everyday. One day, his trainer came up to him.

"James, I got you another partner", he explained.

James had a reputation for being easy going and an overall good partner, so as a result, he trained with various newcomers until they were ready to be placed on a permanent team. He also helped train stubborn Pokémon.

"She's stubborn, temperamental, and has a history of not being able to get along with anyone. She's been on eleven different teams already", he explained. "We can't drop her because she has special connections. He mother and Madame Boss were very close. Besides, she has many great skills".

"I never worked with a female partner before", he thought to himself.

"Ok. What is her name?" he asked.

"Jessica Tonaka", he said.

"That's Jessie!" he yelled in his head.

James' heart began to pound. He had been dreading and anticipating this day for a long time. He was both happy and sad. How will his old friend accept him as a partner? Would she refuse to work with him? Has she changed?

"Well. Tell her I look forward to working with her", he told his trainer.

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" he replied. "Here she comes".

James looked passed him and saw Jessie stand next to his trainer.

"You said James was going to meet me here", she said. "Where is he?"

The trainer gestured towards James. "I'd like you to meet James", he said.

"I hope your good James, because I'm not going to carry you", Jessie told him.

She said this while staring him directly in the eyes. She gave no indication that she already knew him.

"No one's carried me since my momma", he said smoothly.

A second to late he realized that it wasn't as smooth a line as he'd imagine. The trained gave a chuckle.

"Ok you two. I want you over at field nine in twenty minutes. Take this time to get to know one another" he said. He walked away.

Jessie gave a snort. "You sure haven't changed much", she commented.

"Actually, I've changed a lot", he said.

"Then I guess you will have to prove it to me", she replied.

Jessie walked away, heading towards the break room. James chased after her.

"Where are you going. We are supposed to be taking this time to get to know one another", he said.

"Your name is James Kojiro Morgan. Your birthday is March 17, 1989, the same as mine. You enjoy collecting bottle caps, playing with grass-type Pokémon, and playing board games. You used to have a pet Growlithe named Growly. You are terrified of ghosts. Your favorite Pokémon is Moltres. You are half French and half Japanese, just like myself. You never talk about your family. You ran away when you were seven years old, and you speak five languages", she said.

"What's your point?" he asked, annoyed yet flattered that she remembered so much about him.

"I already know you", she said, walking away.

"We'll see about that", James thought to himself.

Later on the coach overseeing their partnership and training approached James. James was cooking dinner, and he was alone except for a few of Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Can I help you?" James asked as the coach entered the room.

"It's about Jessie", he said vaguely.

"Ok, what about her?" he questioned.

"Before we talk, I need you to swear to keep this between us. Giovanni doesn't want this information spreading around", said the coach.

"I promise", James responded.

"Jessie has a lot of issues. She spent months living on the streets making and selling illegal drugs. She was also a heavy drinker and worked as a prostitute. Giovanni picked her up in a jail cell after she got caught during a drug raid. He paid her bail and sent her to rehab. She has been doing remarkable well, save for the fact that she cannot connect to anyone here, which makes it difficult for her to get along with her partners", he explained.

James was speechless. This wasn't the Jessie he remembered. He knew that she should gave never left that bike gang.

"Giovanni trusts you for some reason, probably because you are the biggest goody-goody around here. We need you to keep an eye on her. Be her friend, keep her out of trouble. No drinking, no drugs, no sex. Understand?" the coach asked.

"Yes, I understand", James replied.

"Good. Giovanni wants to make you a permanent team. I thought it would be necessary to tell you about this. Keep her away from risky behavior, this is your most important mission", he told him.

The coach walked away, leaving James with some food for thought.

**flashback ends**

It was finally morning and James' nightly flashbacks had come to an end. Jessie's arms were still wrapped around him and her head lay on his chest. The alarm buzzed loudly. He reached over and turned it off.

"Hey Jess, time to wake up", he whispered into her ear.

"No. Five more minutes..", she moaned.

"Good morning", he said, poking her a few times.

"It's too early for good morning", she pouted.

Jessie tried to sit up but ended up falling back on top of him and closing her eyes. She covered his face with a pillow.

"I need to breathe!" he said anxiously as she pressed the pillow into his face.

James struggled for a bit but managed to toss the pillow aside. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry dear, but we have to get ready for work", he said.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled.

"Okay, but I'm getting ready", he said.

He gently pushed her off of him and stood up. He started getting dressed while Jessie went back to sleep. The only negative thing about working two jobs was that they had to get up early every morning. Professor Oak had hired them as assistants and he expected them to be there at eight every morning.

A half hour later Jessie, James, and Meowth entered the Oak lab. It was the first time they had been there in a while. He had hundreds of Pokémon at his lab, and most roamed the one hundred acres of land that he had established as the Pokémon's' home.

"Good to see you three are on time", said Professor Oak as he walked towards them. "Are you excited for your first day?"

"Tired would be a better word", mumbled Jessie.

"We are very glad to be here", said James.

"Good. First I would like you to meet Tracey. You may remember him from the Orange Islands", said Professor Oak. "I told him we had new workers but I didn't tell him it was you three".

"So that's where he went off to", said James.

"I's was wonderin' why he stopped travelin' with dose twerps", said Meowth.

"He's in for a surprise," thought Jessie.

They walked outside until they got to where Tracey was filling a trough with Pokémon food. Several Tauros and Mareep walked towards him.

"Tracey, I would like you to meet Jessie, James, and Meowth", said Professor Oak.

"Not you three! What are you doing here in Pallet! Professor, this is Team Rocket!" Tracey exclaimed.

"You mean weeze used to be Team Rocket", said Meowth.

The three of them recited their new motto.

"I bet you three are lying so that you can steal some of these Pokémon", said Tracey.

"Tracey, I know you're concerned, but I have confidence in these three. They are off the Team for good and I could really use their help. With all these young trainers, its getting harder and harder for me to give every Pokémon the attention it needs to stay happy and healthy. Jessie and James might not have a great track record, but they do care about Pokémon", he explained.

"Ok. But I wouldn't have too much confidence in them. They do like to scheme", said Tracey.

"Just relax. I'm sure once you get to work you will all get along just fine", said Professor Oak.

"And if you really don't believe us, just ask your buddy Ash", said Jessie. "He will tell you how we haven't tried to steal Pikachu for months, and how we are now friends".

Tracey was caught off guard. "I will believe it when I see it", he thought to himself.

Professor Oak led them to a large terrarium. Inside were various bug, water, and grass type Pokémon.

"I hear you like grass Pokémon", Oak said to James.

"Yes that's true", he responded.

"Then I think you will like working in here. I want you three to prepare the food for all the Pokémon in here. I have specific instructions on what each Pokémon needs to eat. I also need you to collect the bug Pokémon so that we can water the terrarium. Usually it takes me, Delia, Tracey, and one other person to do it. The bug Pokémon hate water but the plants and grass and water Pokémon need it. The sprinklers are over there". He pointed to a corner. "After everyone is fed, use these Pokeballs to collect the bug types. Once you got all of them, run the sprinklers for twenty minutes, then turn them off and release the bug Pokémon back into the terrarium", he explained.

"Yes Sir!" the three of them saluted him.

"Good. When you are done with that feel free to socialize with the Pokémon, It is good to keep them in contact with humans. Sometimes they spend years away from their trainers, and when they return they get uncomfortable since they are only used to being around their own kind", said Professor Oak.

"They really enjoy playing games. I have a few suggestions listed in the back room. It's also where I keep all the ingredients to make the Pokémon food. Come with me and I will show you", he led the trio through the terrarium.

He opened a wooden door and the four of them walked inside. He showed them where everything was and then left them to do their job.

"Dis will be a piece o' cake", said Meowth.

"Says you. What if we can't capture all those bug Pokémon?" Jessie asked James.

"I'll talk to dem. I bet I can convince dem to listen", said Meowth.

"That will be great. I'm looking forward to playing with all the Pokémon when we are done", said James.

"Another day, another dirty job", Jessie lamented.

"Cheer up, Jess", said James. "We are now one step closer to becoming the richest rogues of all time".

"Rogues, maybe. But Rich?", Jessie sniggered. "That will be the day".


	15. Battles

In the Team Firestar base in the Toka Islands, Domino was taken a small, dark, room. Two men named Dave and Mark tied her to a chair. Her mind screamed at her to move but the stun spore prevented her from escaping.

"This is pathetic", she thought to herself. "I don't even have control over my own body".

"We are just going to let you sit there for a while until the stun spore wears off", said the woman called Lisa. Her three kidnappers left the room.

Domino tried to yell at her to come back but she couldn't make a noise. A few hours later, the woman and her two lackeys returned. She walked up to Domino and shoved a picture of Mew in her face.

"Tell me where to find Mew", Lisa demanded.

"Even if I knew where to find Mew, I wouldn't tell you", Domino spat angrily.

"You do know. You see this wire?" Lisa asked as she held a green and white wire up to Domino. It was attached on the other end to a large, unfamiliar machine. "It's a lie detector. I am going to use it on you. Every time you lie, it will shock you. If you take more than ten seconds to start answering a question, it will shock you".

"Torture? That won't work on me", Domino said proudly. "I can handle some electric shocks".

"These aren't your average electrical shocks. They possess the power of 100 Pikachus, or 70 Raichus, or one strong Zapdos", Lisa responded. "And they only get stronger from there".

"Bring it on", said Domino.

Meanwhile, Archer was left in his cell. Lisa recognized him as a lower rank grunt and decided that it would be pointless to interrogate him. Instead, she had something else in mind.

"Bring him to my office", the pink haired woman told Mark and Dave as she pointed to Archer.

"Ye ma'am", they mumbled. Archer tried to put up a fight, but then one of the men punched him and knocked him out. When Archer woke up a half hour later, he was sitting in Lisa's office.

"Where am I?" he asked in a confused tone.

"You are in my office. I am your boss, Lisa", said the pink haired woman.

Archer looked at her for a full minute.

"I have no idea who you are", he finally admitted. "Have I met you somewhere before?"

"Perfect", she replied slyly.

Xxxxxxx

Back in Pewter City, Ash and friends were getting ready for the Marblewhite contest. Ash, Clement, and Iris had all earned their Boulder badge so now their focus was on getting the remainder of the group, minus Max and Bonnie, dressed for success.

"Serena, I think you should wear your new necklace in the competition", said Bonnie.

Bonnie handed her the necklace. "Thanks, Bonnie. I am going to wear it", Serena responded.

"Clement said he really likes it so he will notice if you wear it", said Bonnie.

"I know what your up to Bonnie", Serena said playfully. "But it isn't going to work".

"But you and Clement would be so great together!" she whined. "He needs someone to take care of him. I can't do it forever",

"Bonnie, one day Clement will find someone very special to be his girlfriend. I just don't think I'm that person", she replied.

"Oh, Serena, you break my heart", Bonnie said dramatically.

Serena was about to respond when May, Drew, and Bianca entered the room. They were in the dressing areas in the area where the contest was to be held.

"How are you doing, ready for your first Pokémon contest?" May asked Serena.

"Yep. I am just about finished getting dressed. How much time do we have?", she asked.

"Dawn goes on in about five minutes. Then I go on, then Drew and Cilan. I am not sure about the others" said May.

"Ok well I will be there to see Dawn live. I will meet you all in the stands. Save me a spot", Serena told them.

"No problem", said Drew.

Drew, Bianca, and May headed towards the stands. When Ash and Gary saw them approaching, he waved his arms so that they could see where he was sitting. They sat down next to them.

"Gary, I wasn't expecting you to be here", said May.

"Dawn wanted me to come see her, so I took some time off", he explained.

"You are so nice. Dawn really looks up to you", May replied.

"It's no big deal. By grandpa has some new assistants working for him so its okay if I take a few days off", Gary said casually.

"I really like it when Drew comes to see my performances. Dawn told me she feels the same way about you", said May.

"There you are!" a voice called from behind. Misty, Max, Bonnie, Clement, Cilan, and Iris, sat down next to their friends.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Misty.

"I sure am. This is my first contest in a while", said Cilan.

"When you know so many people, it's hard to decide who to root for", said Ash.

"Pika Pi!" squeaked Pikachu.

"That's true. Dedenne agrees too. Right Dedenne?" Bonnie asked her small electric Pokémon.

"De nanna" it responded.

"I want everyone to do well. I bet three of you will make it to the top three. I can't believe first prize is five hundred dollars!" said Misty.

"It's too bad they ran out of spots", said Ash. "I bet you'd be good at Pokémon contests".

"Maybe, I am definitely going to try to compete in the next one. I would love to show off some of my incredible water Pokémon", Misty said proudly.

"Even if you don't win, there's a prize for second and third place, and everyone who makes it to the top five gets a $50 dollar gift card to Pokemart", said Max.

"Yeah. Second prize is two hundred dollars and third place is seventy five dollars", said Bonnie. "That's a lot of money".

"Its not about the money. Competing is just so mush fun. I would do it even if there weren't any prizes", said Serena.

"Serena is right!" said Bonnie.

"That's the spirit!" said Cilan. "I totally agree".

"Hey look, Dawn's about to go on. Let's cheer her on everybody!" said Gary.

Everyone cheered as Dawn used her Togekiss and Espeon to put on a magnificent show. She combined Togekiss' superluck ability with Espeon's swift to make beautiful artwork in the sky.

"Dawn is going to be hard to beat", said May when she had finally finished and a new competitor took the stage.

"Yeah, but that's what makes Pokémon contests so much fun", said Drew. He stood up. "We better head backstage. We go on next".

A few hours later...

Everyone watched as Cilan and Iris battled it out during the final round of the Marblewhite contest. As their friends had predicted, two members of their party made it to the final round.

"Dragonite, use ice beam!" Iris commanded.

"Infernape, dodge and use takedown", Cilan instructed.

Iris's Dragonite took the hit, but the large primate did a lot of damage.

"Dragonite, fly up and use ice beam again", Iris yelled.

The Dragonite flew above Infernape and shot an ice beam at its backside.

"Ok now, dig!" Cilan yelled.

The creature quickly dug underground, dodging the ice beam. A layer of ice covered the hole where he escaped.

"Ok Dragonite. Wait until we see him come up, the second he does, hit him with another ice beam", Iris instructed.

The Dragonite nodded her head and listened for the Infernape underground. The Dragonite's expression changed, but before she could react the creature shot out of the ground and head-butted the Dragon, sending her flying. Dragonite collided with the stands, and she fainted from the attack.

"This battle is over. Infernape and Cilan are the winners", exclaimed the judge.

A few people walked out of the stands.

"Thank god no one was hurt", said Cilan. "I didn't think his head-butt had that much force".

"It's because you trained him so well", said Iris. "Dragonite, return", Dragonite disappeared into her Pokeball.

"You return too, Infernape", said Cilan. "You did an amazing job".

The crowd cheered as Cilan, Iris, and the third place runner up, some kid named Egan entered the stage.

"That third place runner up look's awfully familiar", said Misty.

"I never seen him before", said Max. "He looks like he's my age".

Misty stared closely at his face and then gasped "I remember him!" she yelled.

"Huh?" a few of her friends replied.

"Ash, Brock, and I met Egan one time when we were traveling through Johto. He was trying to catch this Macargo. We got into an argument because he said that water Pokémon sucked. Then Team Rocket showed up and tried to steal our Pokémon and after we sent them blasting off, we agreed to become friends", she explained.

"Oh Yeah", said Ash. "I remember now. He's got a temper like you".

"Hey! I might have a temper but at least I'm not stupid like you Ash", said Misty, getting angry.

"You think are so smart but I'll show you! Let's battle!' he replied.

"You're on!" yelled Misty.

"Now break it up you two", said Gary.

"If you cant behave then we will have to separate you", Dawn mocked.

"Let's go congratulate our friends", said Serena.

"Yay! come on Dedenne", Bonnie squealed as she ran towards the prizewinners.

Drew and May came in first and second, and Serena and Dawn in third and fourth and fifth, and Iris and Cilan took eight and ninth.

"You all did great out there", said Clement. "You should all be proud".

"Thanks Clement", said May. "You are so sweet".

"Really!" said Bonnie excitedly. "You think he's sweet! Then you should date my big brother!"

"Sorry Bonnie, but Drew's already my boyfriend", she told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot", said Bonnie sadly.

"Wow. So together you got some awesome prizes", said Max.

"I turn ten in two months. But I don't want to battle Pokémon, I just want to take care of them", said Bonnie. "Maybe I'll try a contest or two to see how I like it, but Dedenne is still my only Pokémon".

"Professor Oak gave you both twelve Pokeballs and a Pokedex. I think you should try catching some" said Ash.

"Definitely", said Gary. "The earlier you start, the better".

"Just by traveling with us and helping us take care of our own Pokémon, you have put yourself again of the game", said Clement.

"That's true. I can't wait to older like you all!" Bonnie exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Misty sat talking with Egan. Egan just turned ten a few weeks ago and was working to become the greatest fire Pokémon trainer of all time.

"That sure is a lofty goal", she commented.

"Says you! Last time I saw you, you said you were going to become the world's best water Pokémon trainer", Egan replied.

"That's true. And I still am", said Misty.

"Did you get any new Pokémon since the last time I saw you?" Egan asked.

"As a matter a fact, I got plenty. I'll show you", she reached into her pockets and took out five Pokeballs.

"Come Out everybody!" she yelled.

Misty's Vaporeon, Politoad, Wartortle, Golduck, and Azuril appeared.

"Is this the same Poliwhirl that was with you in Johto?" he asked.

"Yep. He evolved", Misty said proudly.

"That Azuril is so cute. I heard that they are rare", he commented.

"Yeah. My friend Tracy gave her to me. I raised her from an egg. Usually I carry her around but big crowds maker her nervous. It's something we're working on", Misty replied.

"I bet our Flareon and Vaporeon would get along great", said Egan.

"Flary, come on out!" he flung a Pokeball into the air.

"Flary flare", the Pokémon cried.

"Hi Flareon, it's been awhile", said Misty, petting the Pokémon.

"We should have a battle!" said Egan. "Flary here hasn't been in a battle for a while. I think it would be good practice for him. I want him to compete in our next gym battle".

"I'd love to have a battle. Did you say you were doing gym battle too?" asked Misty.

"Yeah. Right now I'm doing both", he said.

"My friend Iris is doing the same thing. She is striving to become a dragon master", said Misty.

"Your Pokémon must be in great shape", she added.

"Yeah thanks. I have a lot of Pokémon", he responded. "There's Macargo, Flareon, Magmar, Charmeleon, Torchic, and Cyndiquill. I also have some other types that aren't fire. They are Tauros, Gloom, Beedrill, and Butterfree".

"That's quite a team. But no water Pokémon", she commented.

"Yeah, not yet anyway. So are you ready to battle?" he asked.

"Ready when you are" she replied.

They two got up and stood opposite to one another.

"I choose you, Politoad!" she yelled.

"I choose you, Flary", said Egan.

"Let's go! Politoad, used water gun!" yelled Misty.

"Flareon, doge it and head-butt!" Egan commanded.

"Politoad, doge that head-butt", she instructed. "Now grab it and use take down!"

Politoad grabbed the Flareon and swung it around. It slammed against the ground.

"Hang in there Flary! Use flamethrower!" he yelled.

"Politoad, water gun!" yelled Misty.

A cloud of smoke surrounded the grassy area where the two powers collided. Ash and friends, along with a few other onlookers, noticed the smoke and came to investigate.

"Hang in their Flary, you can do this", Egan encouraged the exhausted Flareon to continue its flamethrower.

"Ok, Politoad, finish this with a punch attack", said Misty.

The Politoad jumped into the air and landed a punch atop Flareon's head. The Flareon bit and tackled Politoad, refusing to give up. After a few more minutes of attacks, the Pokémon collapsed, defeated. Politoad was the winner.

"Ah!" said Egan. "Return, Flary".

Misty's Politoad jumped up and down and clapped its hands in delight.

"Your Flareon put up a great fight", said Misty. "Return Politoad".

"I guess I probably do need some water types", said Egan.

"Even though I love water types, I also have psychic, grass, fighting, and normal type Pokémon", said Misty. "I even have a Qualilava".

"Really? That's Cyndiquill's evolution", said Egan.

"I know. I caught it one time when it was harassing some of the Dugong and Seel at my gym", said Misty.

"Looks like you two had an awesome battle", interrupted Ash. He snuck up behind them and watched the last few seconds of their battle.

"Ash and Pikachu! I remember you too. Where's that other guy you were with?" Egan asked.

"You mean Brock. He is studying to become a Pokémon doctor", Ash replied.

"I thought he wanted to become a breeder", said Egan.

"Yeah but things change. Brock loves taking care of Pokémon. I bet he'll do both", said Misty.

"Well it was nice talking to you all, but I got to get Flary taken care of. Maybe I'll see you around", he said as he waved goodbye and walked away.

"Who was that?" asked Dawn.

"Just an old friend", said Misty.

Gary went back to Pallet town to continue his work as a researcher. Now Ash's group was composed of Misty, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Cilan, and Iris. The all went back to the Pokémon Center in order to relax a bit before making their next move.


	16. That's Weird

About a month had passed since Jessie, James, and Meowth had come to work for Delia and Professor Oak. It took much longer than expected for the trio to perform all the tasks that Professor Oak assigned them, but each week they got better and better. Ash's Pokémon took a while to warm up to them, especially since Team Rocket had attempted to capture most of them in the past, but by now they were all good friends. The trio now had an impressive amount of money saved. One day after work James noticed Jessie standing in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Everything ok?" James asked her. He looked around to see if Meowth had followed them in, but he along with all of their Pokémon were downstairs.

"James....it's complicated", she responded.

"I'm sure I could keep up if you explain it to me slowly", he said cautiously.

"You should sit down", she suggested.

James sweat dropped and sat down nervously. Jessie sat down next too him and held his hands. James didn't like the look on her face. He internally started to panic as a thousand negative thoughts flooded his mind.

"Jessie...you're not going to.....Jessie I'm sorry... please...don't" he stuttered.

"Relax, James. I'm not breaking up with you if that is what you are thinking", Jessie told him.

James took a deep sigh of relief. He looked at her with a little more confidence, until he realized that he still had no idea why she was acting so serious.

"James, I'm sorry. I can't do this now", she whispered. A few tears ran down her face and dripped onto the bed.

"Jessie, you have to tell me now. I'm so worried. Did you do something horrible happen to you? Did you do something horrible? Did you lie, cheat? You have to tell me so that I can forgive you", James told her.

Jessie smiled. "Of course James would forgive me., he's just that kind of guy", she thought to herself.

"Nothing you tell me will make me love you any less than I do now. No matter how bad it was. It can only go up from here, I promise. Now, can you tell me what's wrong before I have a heart attack?" He asked patiently.

"Dammit, James. You're so god damn loyal", she told him.

"What are you saying?" he asked. "I mean, what are you really saying? Please tell me. I won't be mad."

"Ha! Like James could ever really get mad, disappointed sure, but not mad." She thought to herself. "But then again, I didn't think a relationship would do this to him....make him so concerned.....has he always been this way and I just never realized it?".

Jessie just watched him. He watched back, coming up with countless scenarios that might drive Jessie to act this upset and distant from him. "Is she sick with a fatal disease? Is she severally depressed? Did she cheat on him? Did she kill someone?" he asked himself. Then she smiled; a wide, genuine, grin.

"James, don't worry about me. I was just...testing you", she told him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see how far you were willing to go for me. That's all", Jessie responded.

James stared at her in disbelief. He knew that she wasn't that great of an actress. She was lying, there was something else on her mind, something that she was not ready to share with him yet.

"You know I won't believe that for a second", he reminded her.

"Then I guess you will just have to wait and see what I mean", she replied.

Jessie left the room. James knew that something was up, and it was his task to try to figure out what it was.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Domino was exhausted from the extensive electric attacks from the lie detector machine. As promised, she did not leak any Mew information. On the fifth day of her interrogations, she was brought to the hospital ward. She lay in bed resting when a familiar voice addressed her. She looked up and saw Archer walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked weakly. "They told me they killed you".

"You must have been hearing things. The honorable Team Firestar would never do such a thing", Archer replied.

"The Honorable Team Firestar? What the hell are you talking about? Look what they did to me! Now I'm wondering what they did to you", Domino replied.

"I am a loyal member of Team Firestar, and I will make you obey me", Archer told her.

"They did something to you. You are not Archer", said Domino.

"I never was", he responded.

Archer walked away, leaving Domino with much more questions than answers. I moment later a figure appeared in front of her, but she couldn't tell who it was. The person, or Pokémon, held a device up to her head. She heard a high-pitched beep and then felt all of her emotions and memories drain away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a Friday afternoon and the Pallet House was closed for Independence Day. The trio, along with Delia and their Pokémon, sat at the table eating the brunch that they had cooked together.

"Delia, there is something that James and I want to discuss" said Jessie.

"Don't forget about Meowth", Meowth chimed.

"What is it?" asked Delia.

"We decided that we want to go our own way. We want to travel again. We are not used to staying in the same place for too long", Jessie explained. "James really wants to do gym battles and I want to go back to doing Pokemon Contests"

"We also realize that we cannot stay here forever and we miss our freedom", James added.

"I understand. I knew that this would happen. Are you sure you are ready?" Delia asked.

"Weeze gots lots of money saved up sos dat we can make it on our own for a while", said Meowth.

"Well in that case, the three of you should come to Professor Oak's lab with me", said Delia.

"How come?" asked Meowth.

"He will be happy to give you Pokedexes and more Pokeballs. Since you no longer are part of Team Rocket, I'd imagine you are low on basic supplies", Delia replied.

"That would be wonderful", said Jessie.

"Yes, thank you", said James.

Later that day they headed over to Professor Oak's lab.

"Okay. Some of your Pokémon are going to have to stay here with me", said Professor Oak.

"How come?" asked Jessie.

"It's only legal to carry six Pokémon each", said Professor Oak.

Jessie and James had been outside the law that they often forgot some if the basic rules for Pokémon trainers.

"But I don't even think we have more than twelve between the two of us", said James.

"Let's see", said James. He released all of his Pokémon

"Wait, Meowth doesn't count", said Jessie.

"Dat's right. I don't have no master", he agreed.

"Aliyah, Inkay, Carnivine, Yamask, Amoongus, Chimecho, Cacturne, and Mime Jr. who wants to come with me?" James asked.

All his Pokémon flocked to him. None of them wanted to be left behind.

"I am going to need to think about this for a while", James told Professor Oak.

"Take your time", he replied.

While James tried to figure out who to take and who to leave behind, Jessie let her Pokémon out.

"Wobbufet", I choose you, unfortunately", she whispered the last word under her breath. Though he was annoying he was a great defense.

"Aliyah, Serviper, Gourgeist, Swoobat, Frillish and Yanmega, you come with me too", she finished.

"That's seven, you have to leave one of them here", Professor Oak reminded her.

All her Pokémon looked at her expectantly. She had gotten so used to being around them all, that like James, she was having trouble deciding who to leave behind.

"Ummm, huh", she said. "This is harder than I thought it would be.

Professor Oak handed them each a brand new Pokedex and twelve Pokeballs while they contemplated their decision.

"Hey yous forgot me!" said Meowth. "Where are my Pokedex and Pokeballs?".

Professor Oak just stared at him.

"I never gave a Pokémon it's own Pokedex before", he said.

"Can Pokémon even become trainers?" asked James.

"Come to think of it, I don't se why not", said Professor Oak. "There is no rule against it. I don't see why I can't get you a Pokedex and Pokeballs".

"Danks very much. Hey guess what? I can carry soma yere Pokémon", he told Jessie and James.

"Yay! Now we can all be together!" James responded excitedly. All his Pokémon chanted their names and hugged him.

"Carnivine, Cacturne, and Yamask, why don't you three go with Meowth?" he suggested.

"Ya ya", said Yamask.

"Carna", Carnivine replied.

"Turn, Cacturne", said Cacturne.

"Yanmega and.....and....um....how about Swoobat? You two go with Meowth as well", Jessie decided.

Meowth collected the Pokémon. Professor Oak spent the next hour or so explaining the laws and rules of capturing Pokémon.

"That's not so different from the way we usually do it", said James when Professor Oak had finished speaking.

"I suppose you're right, James, but its going to take some getting used to", Jessie replied.

"Yous got dat right. I can't believe I finally gots my own Pokeballs", said Meowth. "I can do contests too".

"Is that even allowed?" asked Jessie

"It has to be! That would be speciesism!" said James.

"James is right. There is no rule saying that Pokémon could not compete without a human, I suppose no one ever thought that a Pokémon would be able to do it", Professor Oak explained as he wrote something down in his notebook.

Tracey, who had been tending to some Pokémon, came over to them.

"Mind if I sketch you Meowth? I never sketched a Pokémon carrying a Pokeballs and Pokedex", he said.

"Ah, sure kid, knock yourself out", Meowth replied, striking a pose.

"Excellent!" said Tracey. He took out a pencil and began to scribble on his pad of paper.

"We want to be in the picture too!" chimed James and Jessie as they ran next to Meowth.

"Oh brother", said Meowth.

"Wobba!" yelled Wobbufet as he jumped out of his ball to join them. Acorn and Aliyah did the same, and then Chimecho, Inkay, and Mime Jr.

"See what you started?" Jessie scolded Wobbufet.

"Wobba wob!" the Pokémon exclaimed defensively.

"Ok. I will all of you. I can call it "New beginnings for the Rocket Gang", he said. "How's that?"

"As long as you get our good sides", said James.

"I like that. Since we are no longer Team Rocket, we can just be The Rocket Gang. Original, don't you think?" Jessie asked her companions.

"Sure" they replied wholeheartedly.

Professor Oak sighed and shook his head as he left the lab. "I hope I can trust these three to behave", he thought to himself.

"Don't worry", said Delia. "I have faith in them".

When Tracey finished his sketch, the new Rocket Gang climbed into their faithful hot-air balloon. Within a few minutes they were soaring above Pallet Town. They waved to Delia, Professor Oak, and some of the Pokémon that came out to bid them farewell.

"I'm gonna miss yous guys", cried Meowth as he waved to the various Pokémon that had come out to see them.

"Bulba Bulb!" cried Ash's Bulbasaur.

"Snoooorlax!" cried Ash's Snorlax.

"Taurrrrr!" yelled Ash's infamous herd of Tauros.

A few more of Ash and Gary's Pokémon called out to them.

"The twerp sure has caught a lot of Pokémon", said James. He recognized most of Ash's Pokémon from the Oak lab. "It's making us look bad".

"Then we'll just have to catch more. We'll show him what real Pokémon masters are like", said Jessie.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Over the passed month, Ash and friends reunited with many of their old friends, Pokémon and human alike. Casey and her Meganium were visiting friends who lived on the outskirts of Cerulean City, and they had also come across Cynthia and Blaine, who were on their way to visit the Oak lab. Ash also stopped by to check on his Primeape, who he had sent into special training years ago. Primeape decided to rejoin his team. Today Ash and Misty were taking a stroll in the forest, alone except for their Pokémon. Ash had carefully told Misty about his encounter with Team Rocket, or rather, the former Team Rocket, almost as soon as he returned from visiting his mother. Now they were talking about it again.

"Do Jessie and James know that you are Giovanni's son?" asked Misty. "If they do, then that might explain why they stopped attacking us".

"Mom said that she told them not long after they showed up at my house" said Ash. "I am actually surprised that it's been so long since they last stalked me".

"Me too. Even when I was away from you I kept expecting them to show up sooner or later", she replied. "Although all I ever got was Hutch and Cassidy".

"They really have changed", said Ash. "I never thought I would say it, but its true. They have been kind of nice, sometimes at least. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Jessie and James are well....perhaps a little closer than before if you know what I mean".

Misty smiled and inwardly giggled at Ash's major blush. Of course, she and Brock had been onto Team Rocket's not-so-secret love-hate relationship for years, and frequently joked about it, but naïve Ash never suspected a thing. At least not until he became a bit older. Suddenly a familiar noise echoed from the sky. Misty's expression changed as she looked up to see just what it was.

"Zu zu!" yelled the Azuril.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called.

"Ash look up there!" Misty exclaimed, pointing at the sky.

A large brown and white bird was coming towards them.

"It looks like a Pidgeot", said Ash. He took out his Pokedex to confirm. A moment later the large creature landed next to him. it rubbed its head up against Ash affectionately.

"Pidgeot, is that you buddy?" asked Ash.

The bird chirped happily and then rubbed up against Misty.

"It really is you. How have you been?" asked Ash. He completely forgot that they were in the exact same spot where Ash had released Pidgeot all those years ago.

"It's so great to so you Pidgeot", said Ash. "It's been so long. I'm glad that you are still here protecting all these Pidgey".

"I think it's been six years since we last saw him", said Misty.

Pidgeot chirped and flapped its wings. Ash and Misty rubbed his head while he had a conversation with Pikachu and Azuril.

"So much had changed since I last saw you", Ash continued. "I met so many new friends, earned so many new badges, and been to several different regions all around the world".

Pidgeot chirped again and then pointed a wing towards Ash's Pokeballs.

"I think Pidgeot want to come with us", said Misty. "it looks like all those Pidgey that he was protecting grew up and now they can take care of themselves. I don't see any around here".

"Is that true Pidgeot?" asked Ash.

Pidgeot chirped happily and flapped its wings up and down.

"Well in that case, Pidgeot, return", said Ash as he held an empty Pokeballs up to Pidgeot.

"Great. Its gonna be awesome to have Pidgeot on my team again. I should introduce him to the rest. Come out Everybody!" Ash yelled as he threw all his Pokeballs into the air.

Ash's Meganium, Noctowl, Buizel, Primeape, and Pidgeot appeared in front of them.

"Pidgeot, these are some of my Pokémon. I met them in different regions. We've been through Kanto, The Orange Islands, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos so far", he explained.

"Ash, Misty, are you two coming?" They heard May called from afar. She stumbled through the woods to get to them.

"We were looking for you" she said. Looking up at Pidgeot, she asked them: "Do you know this Pokémon?"

"Yeah, this Pidgeot used to be mine. We traveled together for a long time", he replied.

"I remember you telling us how Pidgeotto used to help you win so many battles and how it later decided to stay behind so that it could protect the Pidgey from a Fearrow. Its nice to meet you" she said.

May petted Pidgeot and he gave a few chirps of gratitude. "Is he coming with us?" she asked.

"Yeah. Pidgeot said that the Pidgey here no longer need his help, so he's coming with us", Ash explained.

"We should get going so that we don't keep everyone waiting", said Misty.

"Right. Ok everyone, return", said Ash.

The three humans (plus Pikachu and Azuril) were walking towards the rest of the group when Dawn, Cilan, and Iris ran up to them. They were out of breath from running. Drew, Bianca and Barry followed behind.

"You are never going to believe who just showed up" said Iris.

"I bet I could guess", Misty and Ash said simultaneously.


	17. Why do you stay?

After arriving in Cerulean City, Jessie, James, and Meowth decided to do some major training. They worked all their Pokémon, making sure they knew all their attacks. They also learned about Misty's Pokémon and what attacks they could use. They were getting stronger with each new battle experience. Jessie stopped to take a nap under a large oak tree located in the park they were practicing at.

**flashback dream**

Jessie was back at Team Rocket Headquarters, sitting alone in her room. She was wearing her red training uniform. According to her calendar, it was Christmas Eve, nine years ago. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", she called instinctively.

"What'd you doing in here all alone?" asked James as he entered the room.

"I usually hang out in my room for a bit before going to sleep", she replied.

"But its Christmas Eve!" he emphasized. "And its only 9:00pm".

"What's your point?" she asked, perhaps a bit too coldly.

James' smile faded. Jessie hadn't acted distant towards him since they rekindled their friendship several weeks ago.

"Come with me", he replied. "There is a party. You should go with me".

"James, you've been here a while. I'm sure you can find another date", she responded, lying back down on the bed.

"But I want you to come with me", said James. "You used to love holiday parties".

"Not anymore", she mumbled.

James sat down next to her and gently shook her.

"Come on. We don't have to go to the party. We can do something fun together. Christmas Eve only comes around once per year. It's the greatest night of the year!" James said enthusiastically .

"No", she said shorty.

"Please?" he asked her.

Jessie looked him in the eyes. She could tell he was genuine. She didn't get it. Why on Earth would he insist on hanging out with her when there were literally hundreds of other girls he could ask?

"What are you hoping to get out of this?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean", James responded innocently.

"I don't have time for games. Just tell what your plans are", she said irritably.

"Don't get mad", he replied in a shocked tone. "I just want us to be together. I want to be your friend again. If you are just too tired to hang out, that's fine with me. I can stay here with you or leave you alone. Whatever you want".

Jessie studied his face again. Once again, it was genuine.

"Ok", she finally answered. "I will come and dance with you".

"Really?" he asked in an excited voice.

"Really. I just need fifteen minutes to clean up", Jessie replied.

"Right. Do you want me to wait here?" he asked.

"No! I need to get changed, and I would prefer to do it without an audience", said Jessie.

"Oh yeah. I will be outside your door in fifteen", he responded.

James ran out of the room. He returned fifteen minutes later, and as promised, Jessie was ready to go. Downstairs in the ballroom, about two hundred couples were on the floor dancing. Jessie spotted Meowth at the buffet table, happily munching down on the large assortment of desserts. James asked for her hand.

"I haven't danced in a while. Not since I was a little girl", Jessie whispered nervously. "And never like this".

"That's okay. I had to take all sorts of dance classes when I was little. I still remember, I can lead you", he whispered back.

James confidentially led her onto the floor. She mimicked his movements. Within a few moments they were perfectly in synch.

"Looks like dem twos are really hittin' it off", Meowth said to a nearby Bunnelby.

"Bun Bunnelby", the Pokémon responded.

"Yeah, yere right. I suppose dem twos do make a good couple", Meowth answered back.

Jessie overheard Meowth talking and gave him a gentle whack on the head with a previously concealed paper fan as they glided by. Meowth saw her flash him an annoyed glance before returning her attention to her partner. Meowth rubbed his head. A few minutes later the Bunnelby asked him to dance, and the two Pokémon joined the humans. Afterwards a few more Pokémon followed their lead, until almost half the floor supported Pokémon couples.

"Look what Meowth has started", James commented as he looked around. "He is a bit of an oddball, always trying to act like a human. I like him for that. I'm glad he's on our team".

"He's great with machinery too. That can really come in handy", Jessie responded.

After a few hours Jessie and James grew bored of dancing. Jessie told him she wanted to go back to her room, but James suggested that they go somewhere else.

"Where are we supposed to be heading?" she asked irritably.

"Just follow me!" he called as he ran down a deserted hallway. Jessie let out a long sigh and then followed him to an exit.

"Let' have some fun", he said as he opened the door.

Before she knew it, Jessie was laughing and dancing in the snow alongside James. It was about 35 degrees Fahrenheit, so the weather wasn't too cold.

"This is crazy", she cried.

"I never told you I was normal", James laughed back.

"Aw, look at those two lovebirds dancing in the snow", Cassidy said to one of her friends. She stood in the doorway laughed evilly. There were about ten people with her.

Cassidy's friend, a woman her age named Wendy with green hair, pointed at them. Jessie and James stopped dancing immediately and blushed as they noticed the small crowd watching them.

"You two are such dorks", another woman replied. Jessie recognized her as the Black Tulip, a woman a bit younger than her who was infamous among other Rockets as being one of Giovanni's favorites.

"What? Jealous because we know how to have fun and you don't?" Jessie responded.

"Please, like I could ever be jealous of you. You may have good field skills but you suck aat everything else. I bet that you would be upstairs in your room right now crying if James didn't feel pity you enough to bring you to the dance. It's pathetic. You are pathetic", said Wendy.

"Don't forget embarrassing", said Cassidy.

Jessie was about to charge at them, but James held her back.

"It's a good thing you've got him around to feel sorry for you, because I bet he's the only one dumb enough to care about you", said Cassidy.

Jessie felt her head get warm as tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She forced them back and grabbed James by the arm. James let her lead him passed their observers and back to her room.

"Those bitches!" she shrieked after shutting the door to her room. James just nodded in agreement.

Jessie continued to yell obscenities about the girls. When her rant was over, she sat down on the bed and yelled at James to leave her alone.

"Are you sure Jess? I don't think I should leave you alone", he responded.

"I don't need any more pity. Just get out of here", she said coldly.

"Jessie, I don't like seeing you upset. I don't want you to think that I am only here because I feel sorry for you. I actually wanted to spend time with you. You are fun, and I think we make a good pair", James replied.

Jessie turned away. She wasn't in the mood to talk sense with anyone. She just wanted to be alone so that she could cry and rant without feeling embarrassed by another person's presence.

"I will be right back", James said suddenly. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Please don't lock it. I will be back in two minutes, I promise".

Jessie let a few more tears fall before wiping them away. James came back into the room with something behind his back.

"I got you a present", he said shyly. "I wasn't going to give it to you until tomorrow, but I thought you might want it now. I bet it will cheer you up". He handed her the presented and gestured for her to open it.

"Um.. thanks", she said as she took the gift in her hands. It was a small box with Arbok wrapping paper.

Jessie ripped open the box and found that it contained a locket. She opened the locket and saw that inside was a picture of her, James, and Meowth. She smiled widely.

"Do you like it?" James asked anxiously.

"I love it", she said back. "Can you help me put it on?"

"Sure", he said brightly. After placing the necklace around her, Jessie gave James a tight hug. It was the first time she touched him like that since they were reunited.

"I got you a present too", she told him.

Jessie got off the bed and opened her closet. She took out an envelope and handed it to James.

James took the envelope and discovered two pieces of paper inside. The first was a card labeled READ THIS FIRST. It read:

Dear James,

I am really happy that you are my partner again. As you have seen I have changed a lot since you last saw me. Whenever I get too difficult, let me know so that I can tone it down. I really want us to work out. I got this for you because....well, you'll see.

Merry Christmas,

Jessie.

James smiled and picked up the second piece of paper. There was an address written on it. He flipped the paper over to see if there was more information on the back, but there was not.

"It is not something I could have stored in my closet", she explained. "Tomorrow I will show you your gift".

"Ok", he said happily. He wasn't expecting a gift from her, but he found himself very excited to see what it was.

"Goodnight", she said suddenly, standing up to gee the door for him. "I'm going to sleep".

"Ok. Good night", James replied. He walked out and shut the door behind him. "Merry Christmas".

"Merry Christmas", she called back.

**Dream Over**

"Jessie, are you feeling alright?" James asked.

James was kneeling next to her with Acorn, Aliyah, Wobbufet, Chimecho, and Mime Jr. She looked around to find herself lying under the oak tree where she had stopped to take a brief rest.

"Vee Eevee?" her Pokémon asked. Acorn licked her face. Jessie sat up to get a better look at them.

"You have been very tired lately", said James.

"Wobba Wobba", said Wobbufet.

Jessie stretched and yawned. She took her Eevee in her arms and stood up.

"I'm fine. It was just a nap. I feel great", she lied. She was really feeling nauseous and dizzy, but she wasn't about to admit it to her already concerned partner.

"You were sleeping for a while though, almost six hours. I just left you thinking you'd get up soon, but then Serena and Clement said that you never woke up and I got worried", James explained. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just checking to see if you were still breathing". He said the last part with a half-smile.

"No need to worry. I was actually dreaming about you", she told him, changing the subject.

"What aabout me?" he asked excitedly.

"That first Team Rocket Christmas party, back at Headquarters, when we played in the snow after the dance", she recalled.

"Oh yeah. I remember that night perfectly. That was the year you got me Koffing", he remembered.

"And you got me this locket", Jessie said as she held it up for them to see.

"Vee?" Aliyah asked.

"Koffing was my first Pokémon, other than Carnivine and Growly", he explained. "I released him a few years ago and I haven't seen him since. I was with him for several years, and I even got to watch him Evolve into a Weezing".

"Wob Wob Wobbufet", Wobbufet explained to the Eevee.

"I remember you gave me that vague card and told me that you will show me my present the next day", said James. "I spent the entire night trying to guess what it was!"

"That was the point", she said slyly.

"Do you want to eat something?" James asked.

"Yes!" I'm starving. I could really go for some sushi, or maybe just some seaweed salad", she replied.

"I thought you hated seaweed", said James.

"I changed my mind. I'm really in the mood for it now. Let's get some. There is a place that had cheap food not too far from here", she said as she put the Eevee down to grab his arm. "We can get some for Meowth too. He really likes that stuff".

"Whatever you say", James replied as Jessie dragged him down the street. The Pokémon followed along, confused and amused by their master's strange behavior.


	18. Secrets

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick Disclaimer: I did not write Meowth's song, which is coming up in this chapter. I found it on YouTube, and it is an adaptation of the cannon Japanese version of his song. Here is a link for you all: watch?v=OqyKZ36jYv4. I suggest you finish the chapter first before you watch the video, but that's just my suggestion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James had been spending most of their non-traveling time training with their Pokémon. Ever since they decided to join forces with the twerp troops, training had become a priority, as they were determined to prove themselves as Pokémon masters. They had been paying extra attention to their Eevee, and each other, and they often spent hours alone in the woods with just a handful of their companions.

"You did great today", James told his Inkay and Eevee as he scratched both of their heads. "You trained like real champs".

"So did you, my little princess", Jessie said to Acorn. "And you too, my precious", she told her beloved Gourgeist.

"I think it is a good time to call it quits. The sun is down and the moon is out. The twerp troops probably already ate", James mused.

"They better have left some for us", said Jessie as she returned Gourgeist. "I am so hungry, I can probably finish an entire bag of rice".

James returned Inkay and the two of them and their Eevee started to walk back to the others through the forest. After a few minutes of walking, they heard a familiar voice and the gently strumming of a guitar. They followed the voice and discovered Meowth. Meowth sat alone, playing the guitar and looking up at the full moon above him. He was singing right to it:

"Under de evening sky with de moon high up above,

I sit here and sing to myself 'bout de doughts I'm dinking of"

Jessie and James watched him from a distance, and listened to his words.

"And as I play I here the sounds of de night...

Hear the chatter,

Doesn't matter.

De atmosphere adds to de music I find

And on a night just like this I got somethin' else on my mind.

The moon's got a beauty so serene

And it's as round as round can be

Like nothin' on dis world I'd ever seen.

Yous just gotta see it...whoa

Its calming azure glow makes the most picturesque of sights

It puts yere mind right at ease, couldn't get a more beautiful night.

Nights like dese make me look on as far as a can see

And I dink dat somewhere out dere

Dere's someone just like me.

Doing as I do as I strum my guitar

Oh I ponder, and I wonder

I wonder even if dere even strummin' along

Maybe even to the same tune, maybe singin' my song

Really is a downer to be alone

No matter how unique it all might be

No one dere by my side, no one to call my own

It's only me

I heard time and time again dere's someone for everyone, no doubt

Don't know where, and don't know when I just hope I'm not de odd one out

So maybe, just maybe, dere's someone for Meowth".

When he finished, Jessie and James were hugging and bawling.

"That's so sad!" said James.

"I can't believe I actually feel bad for the littler hairball", said Jessie as she dramatically wiped a tear from her eye.

"Let's go. We don't want him to see us", said James.

They were about to sneak away when Meowth heard their footsteps.

"Are you twos spyin' on me?" he asked accusingly as he spun around.

"What are you talking about Meowth? We were just coming back from training", said James.

Acorn and Aliyah were about to open their mouths to squeal on Jessie and James but Jessie swooped down and covered their mouths. She ordered them to hush. Sometimes Pokémon were too honest for their own good. The two Eevee protested and one bit Jessie to release her grip on them.

"Watch it!" she scolded.

"Vee vee eve", said Aliyah.

"Aliyah says dat yous two were listenin' to me", Meowth translated.

"It was an accident, Meowth. We were just making our way back to camp. We didn't mean to invade your privacy", said James apologetically. "You play really well".

Jessie and James picked up their Eevee and ran away, leaving Meowth alone with his thoughts.

"I guess dose two will have to do", he thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey you guys!" Cilan called out when he saw Jessie and James approaching their camp. "We just finished eating, but there is plenty left over. Do you want any?"

"Yes please!" they replied enthusiastically as they sat down in front of the fire.

Cilan handed them each a bowl of udon noodles with tofu and vegetables. Aliyah and Acorn helped themselves to some of Serena and Drew's homemade Pokémon food.

"Cilan is a really good chef, just like Brock", Misty commented as she finished up her dessert.

"Eevee eve", Acorn chanted happily.

"I love your little Eevee. I can't believe how many attacks they know", May observed.

"I've seen some powerful Eevee, but never one that can use so many fighting, fire, and electric type moves", said Ash. He took a large bite of food and then asked: "Hey wasn't Meowth with you guys?"

"Nope", Jessie and James answered in unison.

Max looked suspicious.

"Are you three up to something?" he asked.

"How dare you accuse us!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah. I thought we were friends now", Jessie pouted.

"Well, you do have a history of lying all the time", said Max.

"What are yous arguin' 'bout now?" asked Meowth as he approached the campfire.

"See, told you we weren't up to anything", said James.

"Whatever", Ash retorted."Let's just stop fighting. I'm getting a headache".

"Piiika!" Pikachu added.

"Have some food, Meowth", said Cilan, handing him some Pokeblock. "It's my secret recipe. As a Pokémon connoisseur it's my duty to only make the best".

"Danks", said Meowth. "Can I gets some of dat soup too?" he asked, popping the Pokeblock into his mouth.

"Of course", he replied, getting some noodles for Meowth.

"Dis ain't half bad", he told Cilan after he finished the Pokeblock. Yous gotta show dese two how it's done".

Meowth pointed to Jessie and James.

"Wobba!" said Wobbufet, nodding his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jessie asked angrily. "Are you saying my Pokeblocks aren't as good as his?"

Wobbufet shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his food. Mime Jr. copied him. Jessie scowled and then returned to her food, too hungry to keep up the petty argument.

"I'd love to give you some pointers", said Cilan.

"Me too", said May. "Me and Drew love making Pokeblock. We have a ton of awesome recipes".

"I make my own food too. Acorn and Aliyah seem to really like it", Serena told them.

"Thanks, twerps", said James. "We haven't really spent a whole lot of time developing our own recipes yet".

"Tomorrow we plan on getting up early so that we can get a lot of walking in", said Clement.

"So make sure you get plenty of sleep", Serena added. "You too" she told her Pokémon, who were eating next to her.

"I'm going to sleep", said Bonnie. She picked Dedenne up and placed him in her satchel. "Goodnight".

Clement, Drew, May, Max, and Serena also dismissed themselves to go get ready for bed.

"Veee!" squealed Acorn and Aliyah.

"Wobba Wobbufet", said Wobbufet as he saluted them.

"De na!" Dedenne replied as they walked away.

"I never saw a Chimecho up close before I started traveling with yours", said Misty as she patted the little Pokémon, who was resting on James' shoulder. "It is so cute. I wish Brock and Tracey were here. Chimecho is one of their favorites".

"Chimecho has always been one of my favorites too", James responded.

Mime Jr., Carnivine, Inkay, Cacturne, Yamask, Amoongus, and Aliyah gave him a jealous stare.

"You are all my favorites", he corrected myself.

All his Pokémon piled on top of him for a group hug. Jessie and Misty got up and helped to pull some of them off of him.

"You're obviously very close", Dawn said as she stifled a giggle.

"Dat's 'cuz Jimmy babies dem", said Meowth.

"You say that like it's a bad thing", James said defensively as he patted Inkay on the head.

"I think I am about ready for bed", Dawn announced to the remainder of the group.

"Me too. I want to be fresh for tomorrow", said Cilan.

"We should go too. We have a long way to go", Misty told Ash.

Misty, Ash, Cilan, and Dawn stood up to leave. They returned their Pokémon and said 'goodnight'.

"This isn't as weird as I though it would be", Misty told Ash as they headed into their tents.

"I never thought it would happen for real, but I guess people can change", he replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once they were out of earshot, Meowth turned to Jessie and James.

"I ain't mad at yous two fer invadin' my privacy", he told them. "Dough I normally would be".

"Really? That's a shock", said Jessie. "I thought you were going to fury swipe us".

"I was just caught off guard", Meowth responded. "I knew dat someone was dere, but yous two were being extra quiet, so I assumed dat it was just some of dem wild Pokémon. Where were yous earlier anyway?"

"After we brought you the sushi, we took our Pokémon out to train", James explained. "We were mostly working on Acorn and Aliyah. They have a lot more power than we originally thought".

"Is dat alls yous were doin'?" he asked suspiciously.

"What else would we be up to?" Jessie asked in an irritated voice.

"Well since yous twos are mates now, and weeze are travelin' with all of dem twerps, I been feelin' like our family is changin'", Meowth said sadly. "I feel alone even dough weeze are all still together 'cuz I'm different den everyone else here".

"Meowth, don't be stupid. We are still a team. We are The Rocket Gang, and we are only using these twerps so that we can get some decent training in. When it was just the three of us and our Pokémon, we never really got anywhere", Jessie reminded him.

"Sometimes I dink dat I should leave", Meowth replied.

"Meowth, you can't be serious? Where would you go?" James asked worriedly.

"Hold on, I don't mean leave forever. Just right now. I need to dink", he told them. "And I'm getting' sick of her attitude", he added, pointing at Jessie. "Her mood swings have been drivin' me up a wall. I gotta get outta here".

"Fine with me. If I am so terrible, then why don't you just leave and go do whatever you want", Jessie retorted. "While you are at it, why don't you just stay away forever?"

Jessie stormed off in one direction and Meowth in the other. Once again torn between two friends, he decided to chase after Meowth this time. Meowth heard James following him and turned around to meet his eyes.

"Meowth, don't leave. We need you. Jessie didn't mean what she said. She has been going through some things lately, things I don't even understand", he told the Pokémon.

"It sounds to me like she just wants you, not de both of us", Meowth responded.

"You're our top cat", James reminded him. "Of course we want you".

"It don't seem like it no more", Meowth said as he crossed his arms and turned his face away from James.

"I want you to stay. So does Jessie. She has just been extra moody lately. Something else is bothering her", James replied.

"Like what?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. She won't talk to me about it. One minute she is pleasant and happy and the next she is crying in her sleep or throwing things and yelling", James explained.

"Yous really don't know?" he asked hopefully.

"I promise I don't. If I knew what was bothering her, I would tell you first. We aren't hiding anything from you", James said sincerely. "Jessie has always been temperamental. I think she might be irritated that we are traveling with the twerps. I think she's embarrassed by it, even though she wont admit it".

"I guess yere right. But she can't just push me around. At least when weeze were on de team she needed me for dings. Now it ain't fair anymore. I can't get even with her", Meowth told James.

"I will talk to her about that. I'm sure right now she is still upset. If she isn't still angry, I bet she is crying. But keep that between you and me. She wouldn't want me to tell you that", said James.

"Right", said Meowth. He was glad that he and James could still have secrets. It reminded him that he was more than just a tag-along Pokémon.

The two of them went back to camp. Meowth found a comfortable place on the grass to rest while James entered the tent that he and his partner shared. Jessie was lying on her side inside her sleeping bag with her head facing the tent wall. James crawled in next to her. He was right, she had been crying; it was evident on her tear-stained face.

"James....tell Meowth..."she started.

"Shh. Everything is fine. Meowth isn't leaving. Let's just go to sleep", he said to her.

Jessie nodded and closed her eyes. James did the same, while Meowth snuck in quietly and curled up in between them, just like old times.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When James woke up the next morning, Jessie was no longer lying next to him. Meowth and all of their Pokeballs were still there.

"Jessie?" he called as he got up out of the tent. No one answered back. He looked around and continued to call her name, but she didn't respond. He called her cell phone to discover that she had left it in the tent with him. James got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He released Yanmega.

"Yan yaaannn?" the Pokémon asked, wondering why James had let her out of her Pokeball.

"Can you use super sonic to locate Jessie?" James asked.

The Pokémon nodded. A few seconds later it took off in one direction.

"Yan yan yan", it told James as he and Meowth followed it through the woods.

They found Jessie kneeling by a small stream. She was washing her face with the flowing water.

"You scared me!" said James as he and Yanmega came up to her. "Why didn't you bring your phone?"

"Yeah! Yous almost gave Jimmy a heart attack", Meowth scolded. "And I would have been left to deal with him".

"I was sick. I had to run out of that tent before I puked all over you and Meowth", Jessie explained. "You should be grateful".

"Yan meg meg", Yanmega said to Jessie. It rubbed its head up against her to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. Do you feel better now?" James asked.

"Yep", she said shortly as she stood up. She grabbed onto James for support.

"You look dizzy and flushed. How long have you been down here?" James asked in a worried tone.

"Not long. I'm fine really. Let's go get some breakfast", Jessie responded as she headed back towards camp. James, Meowth, and Yanmega followed her.

When they got back, everyone else had started to get up. They released their Pokémon and were getting ready to cook breakfast.

"The Cerulean Gym is about a three hour walk from here", said Max as he skimmed the directions on May's Poke-nave.

"So let's plan to leave soon", said Cilan. "I don't know about you, but I am already packed up".

"Me too", Misty replied. Ash, Pikachu, and Iris nodded in agreement.

"I can be ready in twenty", said May.

"I also need twenty minutes", said Bianca.

"And I will make sure the fire is out and everything is packed up properly ", said Drew.

"Perfect", said Cilan, who had become the unofficial leader of the group.

Everyone agreed to meet in twenty minutes to leave the campsite.

"Wanna take to balloon? James asked his friends hopefully.

"Well duh", Jessie and Meowth replied.

"Ok. We are going to take our Meowth balloon", James told the teenagers. We can fit two people at a time if anyone wants to join".

"I do!" said May and Bianca together.

"I love hot air balloon rides", May explained.

"We can take turns trading off every half hour or so", said Misty. "this way we can all get a break from walking".

"The balloon is faster than walking though", Iris pointed out.

"Well, you can slow it down, right guys?" Ash asked the trio.

"Sure", they responded.

"Great!" said Bianca as she climbed inside. Her Emboar helped to give her a lift. May and the others followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long walk (and flight) they finally made it Cerulean Gym. Misty called for the attention of the group, taking the leadership position away from Cilan.

"Ok, so who wants a Cascade badge?" she asked.

Ash, Iris, Clement, Jessie, Meowth, Max, and James raised their hands. Misty counted.

"Do you count?" Misty asked Meowth.

"Of course I does. I even caught myself a Pokémon", said Meowth proudly.

"You did, since when?" asked Jessie.

"Yesterday while you alls were sleepin'", he responded.

"What is it?" asked James excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait to find out", Meowth answered.

"Ok. We have enough Pokémon to battle two today, two tomorrow, and two the next day. Who's going first?" she asked.

The six trainers broke into an argument.

"Quiet!" May and Max finally yelled.

"We'll roll dice. Whoever gets the highest number goes first. The second highest number goes second, and so on", said May.

"Fine", they all agreed.

Jessie wound up with the highest number. Next was Meowth, then Ash, Iris, Clement, Max, and James.

"I don't wanna go last", James pouted.

"You should be grateful. I have to go first, while all her Pokémon are fresh. This sucks", she complained.

"Too late. You're up first", said Misty. "You ready?"

"You bet", said Jessie as she stepped up to the trainer's platform. "Whenever you are".

"Ok. I will officiate", said Iris.

"This will be a three on three battle. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon", Iris yelled. "Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Starmie", Misty commanded.

Jessie reached into her back pocket.

"Wobbufet, I choose you!" She yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air. The blue Pokémon materialized.

"Wobbaaaaafett!" He exclaimed.

"Starmie, use water gun, then dodge", Misty instructed.

"Wobbufet, jump and use counter", said Jessie.

A powerful counter attack hit the Starmie. Misty continued to dodge and attack, but the Starmie eventually collapsed. James jumped up and down, cheering for Jessie from the sidelines.

"Good Job, Wobbufet", said Jessie.

"Wobba Wob!" Wobbufet responded happily.

"Ok. Next, I choose you, Corsola!" said Misty. "Spike cannon!"

"Wobbufet, counter!" yelled Jessie.

Corsola was hit full force with her own spike cannon.

"Corsola, recover", said Misty.

The battle went on for five minutes like this. Wobbufet would use counter and Corsola would just recover. Realizing that they weren't getting anywhere, Jessie decided to call back Wobbufet and use Yanmega instead.

"Okay, Yanmega, use your shock wave", she instructed.

"Corsola, use roll out!" said Misty.

The pink Pokémon collided with Yanmega before it could issue its shock wave attack.

"Yanmega, fly above Corsola and then give it a diving head-butt!" said Jessie.

Yanmega did as it was told. Misty had Corsola dodge by jumping into the water.

"Yanmega, use supersonic to locate Corsola and then use your swift attack", said Jessie.

Yanmega did as it was told and Corsola took a direct hit, fainting afterwards.

"Corsola, recover!" said Misty.

Corsola tried to recover but was too tired.

"We did it Yanmega!" said Jessie. "Wanna give up, twerpette?"

"No way. This isn't over. Time to bring out the secret weapon", said Misty. "Go, Garados!"

An enormous Garados materialized in front of them. Jessie, James, and Meowth gave a cry of fear, having only had negative experiences with the large sea dragon in the past.

"Yanmega, use your swift attack!" Jessie yelled, her voice shook with fear.

"Garados! Dive under water", said Misty.

The creature disappeared under the water. Yanmega used supersonic to locate it, and then launched another swift attack.

"That's not going to work this time", said Misty. "Garados is tougher than Corsola".

"Jessie!" yelled James from the sidelines. "Try using Inkay!"

"Ok. Inkay, I choose you!" said Jessie. She returned Yanmega and released Inkay.

"Crap", thought Misty. "I forgot she had access to James' Pokémon too".

"Inkay, shoot ink into Garados' eyes" she instructed.

"Garados, dodge it!" said Misty, but it was too late. The Garados roared in pain as the ink hit it in the face.

"Ok Inkay, now use shadow ball and ink together!" yelled Jessie.

A powerful attack hit the Garados right on target.

"Garados, go underwater. It will help wash the ink away", Misty, commanded.

The injured Garados did as it was told. A few moments later it rose from the water, its eyes were once again clear.

"Inkay, shoot it with ink again and then use another shadow ball!" yelled Jessie.

"Garados, use dragon breath!" yelled Misty.

Before Garados, or Misty, could react, the sea monster fainted from the second shadow ball.

"I did it!' cried Jessie. "I mean we did it", she said, looking over at James and Inkay.

"Way to go! I knew you could do it!" James cheered.

"I can't believe she beat me. Since when did she get so good?" thought Misty. "Wow, Jessie. I have to admit that I'm impressed", she said.

"Maybe when they play by the rules they actually end up being pretty good", Dawn said to May and Serena.

"They have been practicing for this battle for a while", Serena replied. "I thought they were only training with Acorn and Aliyah, but they must have been working with the others as well".

"And they are no longer wasting their time playing the bad guys", said Drew. "It must free up a lot of their time".

"Okay. Let's all take a break for lunch", said Cilan. "I have a new recipe I want you all to try".

Everyone cheered and then left the gym, everyone except for Jessie and James.

"I can't believe I finally beat her", said Jessie. "It's because of your Inkay. Thanks for letting me borrow him".

"It's not just because of Inkay. You worked really hard as well", said James.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching. When he noticed the coast was clear, he leaned in and kissed her. When she finally pulled away, she looked him in the eyes.

"I wish we had more time to ourselves", she said.

"We can always sneak away from the group. We can make up some excuse", James suggested.

"Yeah. I don't know if we fully have their trust yet. Do you think they already know that we're a couple?" she asked.

"If they do they don't really seem to care", said James.

"I suppose you're right. We should go eat before those brats eat everything and leave nothing for us", said Jessie.

"Yeah. You want to race?" asked James.

Before he finished the last word, Jessie had taken off in front of him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he yelled.

"All is fair in love and war!" she yelled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile.....

Domino and Archer had spent the last week helping the pink-haired Team Firestar leader named Lisa build up her base. She had them do all sorts of tasks, most of which involved stealing more Pokémon and kidnapping other agents.

"Keep up the good work, Blondie", Lisa said to Domino as she locked up a few more Team Rocket grunts.

"I will do my best for you", Domino responded in a monotone.

"Have you seen Blue?" Lisa asked Domino, referring to Archer, her blue-haired partner.

"He is down the hall with Mark, Danny, and Dave", she responded.

Lisa walked into the room where Archer, Danny, Dave, Mark, and few other kidnapped agents sat working on computers.

"How's it going?" Lisa asked the group.

"We have gotten into the Team Plasma database and copied their top secret information to our hard drives", a green-haired former Rocket girl answered.

"And I wrote a new script and sent it to them. Soon Team Plasma will lose all their data", said Archer. "I gave them a virus so big that even the most powerful vaccines could not fight it off".

"And the Pokémon?" she asked.

"They have all been neutralized and are ready for adaptation", Archer replied.

"Excellent, now keep it up. I need all of this done. Our sponsors demand it", said Lisa as she left the room.

She walked down another long hallway and sat down in her office. On her desk was a picture of three wealthy individuals: a mother, father, and their lavender-haired son, who was holding a Growlithe in his arms.

"Almost there", Lisa thought to herself.


	19. Bonding

AN: Sorry for the long length of that last chapter. I am really trying to keep the chapters between 2,000-3,000 words. I hope you are enjoying so far and please leave reviews telling me what you think. Negative and positive criticism and/or suggestions are all welcome. I really want reviews! They really matter to me! Please help me out, it will be greatly appreciated. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After lunch, it was Meowth's turn to battle.

"You ready, Meowth?" asked Misty.

"You bet", he said. Meowth was determined to show them all what he was capable of.

"I wonder what Pokémon Meowth is going to use. He can't battle all by himself. He's afraid of water", thought Misty.

"Ok, Staryu. I choose you!" she yelled.

"Alright, Jason, let's show dem watch ya got", said Meowth.

He threw a Pokeball into the air. The group watch anxiously to see which Pokémon he had managed to capture.

"Free Free", the tiny Butterfree replied.

"Alright, Jason, use sleep powda!" yelled Meowth.

"Staryu, dive underwater before the powder gets on you", she said.

"Ok Jason. Wait for it to come up. Den use dat sleep powda", Meowth instructed.

"Staryu, jump high into the air and use your spin attack!" yelled Misty.

"Dodge it!" yelled Meowth.

It was too late. The spinning Staryu hit the Butterfree and sent it into the water.

"And Jason the Butterfree is unable to battle", Iris announced.

"Ah Jason!" cried Meowth. "I'm sorry buddy", he apologized to the fainted Pokémon before returning him to his ball.

"Meowth, you should know that bug types are weak against water", said Misty.

"I know dat. Jason is one of my only Pokémon dough", he replied.

"I choose you, Magneton!" yelled Meowth.

Several members of the group gasped.

"Where did you get that?" asked Ash. He held up his Pokedex to scan it.

"I saws Magneton when we went to de Cerulean Pokémon Center. She said dat she was bored workin' dere so I asked her to come with me", Meowth said smugly. "Ok! Let's show 'um what weeze got!"

"Meowth, why did you use Magneton first?" asked Jessie.

"Jason said dat he wanted to try battlin'" Meowth explained.

"Staryu, get out of the water!" yelled Misty.

"Magneton. Use gravity force!" Yelled Meowth.

Staryu was pulled closer and closer to the edge of the pool and then forced into it.

"Ok, Magneton, now use thundershock!" he yelled.

The entire arena lit up as the electricity hit the water. Staryu fainted from the attack.

"Good job, Magneton. You really showed dem", Meowth said, patting Magneton on the back. She rubbed against him affectionately.

"I wonder how Meowth knew about all of Magneton's attacks", said Dawn.

"He probably just asked it", said May.

"Oh right. I always forget that he can understand Pokémon", she replied.

"Ok. Next up I have you, Politoad!" said Misty.

"Politoad, use double slap!" she instructed.

The Pokémon grabbed Magneton and slapped her repeatedly. Magneton responded by electrocuting it.

"Good, now keep hitting it with electricity!" yelled Meowth.

"Politoad, throw Magneton into the water!" Misty yelled.

Politoad threw Magneton into the water. She short-circuited and was unable to move.

"Magneton is unable to battle!" yelled Iris.

"Ok. Sorry Magneton, return", said Meowth sadly.

"Okay. I ran outta Pokémon. Now its my turn!" said Meowth.

Meowth leaped forward and tried to fury swipe Politoad. Politoad effortlessly slapped him out of the way.

"Politoad! Throw Meowth into the water!" Misty yelled.

Meowth ran as fast as he could, avoiding his opponent's grasp.

"You can do it Meowth!" yelled Jessie and James from the sidelines. "Just hang in there, buddy!"

"I wonder why Meowth didn't just ask to borrow some of Jessie and James' Pokémon", Clement commented.

"Isn't he carrying some of them anyway?" asked Ash.

"Meowth probably wanted to prove that a Pokémon can also be a trainer by only using the Pokémon that he caught and trained himself", Serena responded.

"Good for him", said Cilan.

Meowth was running out of steam and places to run, as the battle field was mostly water, and he hated getting wet.

"Alright, I quit!" he yelled. I don't want dat ding throwin' in de water. Yous win", said Meowth.

"Meowth forfeits the match. Misty is the winner!" said Iris.

Meowth walked over to his two best friends.

"Sorry, you guys. I did my best. I just didn't want dat ding to send me to de hospital", he said.

"It's okay, Meowth. Next time you should just borrow some of our Pokémon", said James.

"I didn't even dink of dat!" he exclaimed. "You shoulda told me dat sooner".

"We assumed you wanted to do things your own way", said Jessie.

"I do. My way is takin' as many shortcuts as possible", he replied.

"You did alright for your first battle", said Misty. "You just need to spend more time training".

"Misty is right", said Iris. "I have seen worse".

"Danks, I tried", said Meowth.

"Maybe you could learn some more attacks this season", Bonnie said.

"Dedenne ne ne", her small electric companion agreed.

"Let's go back to my place", Misty suggested. "I want to give my Pokémon a lot of rest before I battle the others, and I can think of some fun things we can do together".

"That sounds great", said Ash.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu squealed.

"Ok!" the others agreed as they started to gather their things.

"Sure. I guess I gots nuthin' to lose", said Meowth as he followed them out of the gym.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Jessie, James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, Serena, Bonnie, May, Drew, and Dawn sat in the basement of Misty's house. The others decided to go scuba diving with Misty's three older sisters, but they didn't have enough room on the boat or equipment for everyone to go at once. So they stayed behind, relaxing and hanging out with their Pokémon.

"I have a question for you", Serena said after a long period of silence. Why did you three join Team Rocket? You could probably have made more money doing something else".

The trio exchanged looks.

"You see, it's kinda a long story. We each have our own reasons", said Meowth.

"Okay, then why did you join?" May asked Meowth.

Meowth retold his long story about the Meowzie that broke his heart and his painstakingly long trip from Kanto to Hollywood, and then back to Japan. Team Rocket agents found him one day and gave him some food. He decided to followed them to headquarters, and decided to make it his dream to become a Team Rocket field agent. Then he told her about how he met Jessie and James after joining Team Rocket. He even described his training days with the two of them, and how they all became friends after that.

"That's an incredible story", said May. "I never knew why you decided to learn to talk".

"I never thought of you as a hard worker", said Drew. "You always seemed kind of lazy to me".

"It just goes to show dat dere is more to me den meets de eye", Meowth responded.

"What about you, James?" asked May.

"Well. You already know about my family. I really just joined because I had nowhere else to go", he answered. Then he explained how Team Rocket agents saved his life after he almost froze to death in the snow, and how they later made him go to Pokémon Tech against his will.

"So they kind of forced you to join", said Drew.

"Well, it was either join Team Rocket, go back home, or spend my entire life trying to hide from both my family and Team Rocket", he explained.

"That's still coercion", said Serena.

"I guess you can look at it that way", said James.

"What about you, Jessie?" asked Bonnie. "Did Team Rocket force you to join too?"

"Not exactly. My mother was a Rocket. She died during a special mission looking for Mew in the mountains when I was eight years old. I hadn't really had much contact with her before that, though, since I was sent to a foster home when I was five. My mother was just too busy to take care of me. I lived in several different foster homes, and they all treated me poorly for being the daughter of Rocket. Not long after her death was confirmed, when I was nine years old, I was sent to Pokémon Tech. I met James there. We eventually flunked out and joined a bike gang but then we had an argument and we were separated. I tried to get a job as a Pokémon nurse, meteorologist, dancer, actress, and model, and although I did a good job most of the time, I didn't fit in anywhere. I got into some serious trouble out on the streets, and Giovanni agreed to bail me out, so long as I trained under him. My mother was a good friend of his and a legendary agent, and he saw this as doing her a favor. So I eventually joined Team Rocket. Though I was kind of forced, I didn't resist because....well, because of James I suppose", she confessed. "I knew he would be there, and deep down I knew that if I could find James, then everything would end up okay, although I would not admit that to myself consciously. I had too much pride to believe I ever needed someone else in my life".

The room fell silent for a few moments as everyone, including her partner, absorbed her words.

"So, are you two like, really close," said Serena.

"Like a...couple, perhaps?" asked May.

They both turned red and looked away from the others. But they couldn't hide it forever.

"I knew it!" said Bonnie. "I knew you two were hiding something! Awwwwww! Are you getting married? Are you going to have a baby? When is the wedding? Awwww!"

The others exchanged confused looks and giggles while Bonnie fussed over their supposed relationship.

"It's complicated", said Jessie. "And our relationship is none of your business".

"But you're not denying it!" said Dawn. "I knew it though. Especially because of that whole Jessiebelle thing".

"Please don't say that name!" Jessie and James scolded in unison.

"Oh please", said Misty. "These two have been in love since before I even met them. I just never said anything because the idea kinda grossed me out, no offense".

"I knew it too! I can tell by the way you always hug and hold hands and look at each other all the time," May added.

The two of them ignored the girls' comments. James leaned in and whispered to Jessie.

"What should we do about this?" he asked.

"Don't ask me!" Jessie whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" May asked, giggling all the while.

"Nothing. Can we please change the subject?" James pleaded.

"I agree, let's talk about something else", said Ash. He now regretted to stay behind while the others went scuba diving.

"No way! This is way to fun. I say we get revenge by embarrassing them even more", said Dawn.

"You already got your revenge when you sent us blasting off!" said James.

"You never answered me though. Are you getting married?" asked Bonnie.

"No!" they answered simultaneously.

"Meowth, you are being extra quiet. What say you?" asked Dawn.

"I'm no saying anything", he said, crossing his arms and pretending to zip his lips together.

"Thank you Meowth", said James.

"Come on, Meowth. If you spill the beans I will bake you a basket of macaroons. A whole basket, just for you", said Serena.

"Macaroons! Ok, I'll talk. But I'm warnin' ya, I cant even begin to describe what goes on between dese two", said Meowth.

"Meowth! You said you wouldn't say anything! What kind of friend are you?" said James.

"Sorry, but you can't argue with Macaroons", he said. "As I was sayin' dese two dink dat no one is watchin' dem but I know dat dey are head-over heals in love. When weeze were at Delia's house dese two would lock de bedroom door and..."

Jessie, who grabbed him by the neck, covered his mouth, and slammed his head into the ground, interrupting Meowth in perhaps the most dramatic way she could think of. He responded by fury swiping her face. Then the two started attacking one another with hits, scratches, and of course, the signature paper fan and mallet. It took almost everyone there to separate them.

"Fine, I won't tell, so long as I get to keep my life", said Meowth.

"Wow Jessie. You are one scary bitch," said Dawn.

"You got that right", she agreed. "So don't mess with me, I fight dirty. Besides, I've had enough of this sentimental crap. I say we watch some TV. It's been a while since we watched anything other than news".

"Sure. I will go get the remote", said Misty as she stood up to leave. "I think we left it upstairs".

"What about your uniforms?" asked Serena. " I always wondered why yours are white while everyone in Team Rocket wears black ones".

"We made them ourselves", James told her.

"How come?" asked Dawn.

"We like to take every opportunity to show off our awesome fashion sense and uniqueness", Jessie responded.

"Well, they sure are unique, I can't argue with that", Dawn thought to herself.

"And they remind us of our white tomorrow", said James.

"Uh.. white tomorrow? What's that supposed to mean?" Ash questioned.

"Its the day when we finally get our chance to shine", Jessie explained. "It hasn't come yet, but it will one day. We know it will".

"And one more thing", said James. "The uniforms are white because, well, when we officially became a team, it was a new beginning for each of us. We took everything that happened it us in the past and pushed it aside so that we could start over with a clean slate".

"Interesting...." said Drew. "You three sure are something".

"They're something all right", Ash commented.

"Yous got a T.V. 'round here?" Meowth asked Misty, who had returned a few minutes ago with the remote.

"Yep....hey wait....it was just here", she replied, looking around the room. Ash gave her a sly smile.

"Hey Ash, where's the remote? Did you take it?" asked Misty suspiciously.

"Sure did," said Ash waving it in the air. "Ha-ha. Now I get to pick what we watch".

"Hey! I'm de one who asked fere it!" Meowth protested as he tried to tackle Ash.

"Oh, Pikachu", said Ash.

"Pi pi", Pikachu responded, giving Meowth a look.

Meowth gulped. "Never mind, yous can keep dat remote", he responded nervously, not wanting to get shocked by the electric rodent, who had still not fully warmed up to him.

"None of us want to watch Pokémon battles. Its is my house, my rules. You give that remote to me right now Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled.

Misty tackled Ash in an attempt to get the remote away from him. Ash got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"You'll have to catch me first", he said playfully.

Misty ran after him and the two went up the stairs. The rest of the group just sat there and listened to the sound of them running throughout the house, knocking down anything in their path.

"Well dat was awkward", said Meowth.

"Are those two still crushing on one another?" asked Dawn.

"Totally", said May. "Ash talks about Misty almost as much as he talks about Pokémon, which is like all the time".

Serena just looked down, a bit confused by her won feelings. She still got jealous when she saw Ash with other girls, although she wasn't sure why.

"It's okay, Serena", Bonnie whispered as she put her arm around her. "You will always have us. And we are always going to be your friends. Ash too".

"Thanks Bonnie", Serena whispered back. "For a little kid you sure are wise".

"De nana na", said Dedenne.

"I got it", Misty announced as she entered the basement, remote in hand. Ash followed behind. He wore an expression of defeat on his face.

"Good. I was afraid we were going to be stuck watching Pokémon battles all night", said May.

The group spent the rest of the night watching various shows until the others came back. Then they took out their sleeping bags and set up camp in the basement. That night, Jessie once again dove into her past as another series of flashbacks occupied her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Dreams

**Flashback Dream**

The trio of troublemakers looked around at their new temporary 'home'. They had discovered an old abandoned shack the day before last and decided that it was the perfect place to hideout. The twerps were staying with a family friend in a cabin right outside of Blackthorn City in the Johto region. Ash, Misty, and Brock planned on staying put for a few days in order to celebrate Christmas, and Team Rocket decided that is would be wise to do the same.

"We did a great job fixing up this old shack", said James.

"It was a good idea to board up dem windows with dose logs from de woods", said Meowth. "Not only does it look a lot nicer, but it's keepin' all of dat cold air outta here".

"Wobba Wobbufet", Wobbufet agreed.

"I just love this tree topper!" Jessie squealed as she placed the decoration on top of their little Christmas tree. It was a star with a picture of Arbok and Weezing on each side.

"It ain't half bad", Meowth commented. "Yous two are good at making stuff like dat".

The three of them had spent the past two days insulating a decorating the shack best they could with limited resources, and now it was finally complete with an abundance of handmade decorations. The had stockings over a fake fireplace, wreathes on the windows, and paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. Their little tree was adorned with silver bells that Meowth had swiped off a Stantler sleigh and some lights that Jessie had taken off someone's roof. James poured them some partially frozen eggnog and the three drank proudly to their latest accomplishment. They huddled together under two large blankets.

"Maybe I should have made some hot chocolate instead", said James, shivering. His two companions gave him a knowing look and he got up and ran to the kitchen to put on a pot of water.

"It's almost a shame to leave it, we spent hours making this crummy old shack look halfway decent" said Jessie.

"It's almost as nice as da place we stayed in last Christmas, and dat place had heatin' and furniture too" said Meowth. "Mondo's gonna be impressed".

"I love our decorations, we should sell these and make some money" Jessie added. "One year my mother and I had to stay in a place like this for a few weeks during the holidays".

Meowth and James' ears perked up at the sound of this. Jessie rarely talked about her past, none of them did. "She was on a mission for Team Rocket. We had to follow this group of TR traitors. The Boss thought that they were trying to form some kind of resistance against Team Rocket. She had them bugged and would spend hours listening to their conversations as I sat and played with my only doll".

James and Meowth were silent. There wasn't much that they other two knew about Jessie's mother. They knew that she was a very important member of Team Rocket and that she had disappeared in an avalanche while on a mission searching for mew when Jessie was still very young. She never came back. Her dad left her family before she was born, and so Jessie was placed into foster care. Jessie was poor her entire life, both before and after her mother's disappearance. She hated foster care and was often mistreated. It wasn't until a year after her mother's death that she met James at Pokémon Tech.

"Ah,..Jessie?" asked Meowth.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"If your mudder was so important in TR, den why were yous so poor?" he asked cautiously.

James smacked Meowth with a spoon. "That's not a very polite question Meowth" scorned James. "You should know better than to bother people with personal questions like that".

"Jeeze, speakin' of the past, your startin' to sound like dat evil fiancé of yours", retorted Meowth. "Talkin' about bein' polite and all dat. Since when do us three care 'bout manners?".

Jessie cleared her throat. "If you must know, my mother was well paid, however, she was undercover most of the time, so she really didn't have much time to go prancing around with her fortune. Madame Boss told me that she was trying to save money so that when I grew up, I wouldn't need to join TR. That all changed after she disappeared".

James was a bit shocked by her confession. She normally yelled at and hit her two teammates whenever they bothered her, and bringing up her past was usually a good way to bother her. For some reason she chose this night to finally divulge her mysterious past.

"Jessie, why are you telling us this now?", asked James.

"Think of it as my Christmas present to the two of you. After all, you are always so nosy, and I figured I would have to confess this eventually", Jessie said with a smile.

James and Meowth were touched by this, and decided to keep their mouths shut so that she could continue.

"I always wondered how da two of yous met", asked Meowth. "Yous acted like yous didn't like each udder and den yous say dat yous met when yous were young. I don't get it".

James sat down next to Jessie and handed them each a mug of hot chocolate.

"It's a long story", said Jessie.

"Weeze got time", Meowth reminded them.

Jessie took a big sip of hot coco and started to collect her thoughts.

"Well, when I was eight years old I was moved to this one foster home that was probably worse than all the others. There were six other children living there, and I was the eldest. The foster mother was a real witch. She made me take care of all the other children. I spent hours changing diapers, picking up toys, cooking meals, helping with homework, and reading bedtime stories. The foster mother just sat around all day doing nothing, and the foster father was a drunk. The only reason they took us in was so that they could take the money that the state was paying them to buy themselves more alcohol", she explained.

"Dat sounds awful, Jessie", Meowth said as he sipped his drink.

"How did those people get away with treating you like that?" James inquired.

"Well after I spent about eight months there, they were both arrested for drunk driving. We were all going to be sent to another foster home. But I had enough. I made sure my "siblings" were safe and then I ran away before they could come to collect me. I headed straight to TR headquarters, hoping that Madame Boss could help me", Jessie continued.

"It took me a few days to get to HQ. Some of the grunts recognized me as Miymoto's daughter and brought me in to see Madame Boss. I told her why I had run away, and begged her to help me".

"You knew Madame Boss personally!" Meowth and James exclaimed in unison.

"Of course I did, now let me continue my story", retorted Jessie.

"Yes Ma'am!" James and Meowth replied, eager to here more while she was willing to share.

"It turned out that Madame Boss had been keeping an eye on me. She told me that my mother had helped her to raise her son, Giovanni, and that she was devastated when she disappeared. The state took me away before she could adopt me. I was sent to Pokémon Tech. There I met James, and we became friends under some unusual circumstances", Jessie concluded. "And that's all".

"Danks, Jess", said Meowth. James was just silent, letting it all sink in.

"What 'bout you, Jimmy? What's yere story?", Meowth asked.

James paused to collected his thoughts. "After my parents announced my engagement to Jessiebelle, I decided that I needed to take action if I ever wanted to be happy. I spent weeks preparing. I made myself a fake i.d., which made me a little bit older, and swiped hundreds of dollars from my parents. Team Rocket caught me and sent me to Pokémon Tech. They planned on using me as an agent once I graduated. I never did graduate. Jessie and I ran away and joined a bike gang instead".

"I remember dat story. I'm surprised yous planned ahead. I didn't even know yous were capable of dat", Meowth commented.

"Then I guess there is still a lot you don't realize about us yet", said James.

"Yous twos gots opposite personalities. How come you started hangin' out together?" Meowth inquired.

"We have good taste", Jessie and James said together.

"Jessie and I hung out all the time. We didn't get along with our roommates or any of the other students really so we secretly decided to room together after my roommate transferred to a different school", said James. "All we had to do was make sure that no one caught us together in the same room after curfew".

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised dat you twos were outcasts", Meowth said.

"We weren't outcasts, everyone else was jealous", Jessie retorted.

"So den how did you twos get expelled?" asked Meowth.

"We ran away", said James.

"How come? Pokémon Tech 'supposed to be a good school", said Meowth.

"There was the test incident", Jessie whispered to James.

"Come again?" said Meowth.

"One day there was this big test and I was struggling", James continued. "Jessie was doing much better than I was. She offered to help me cheat, but I refused. She managed to slip me the answers anyway".

"He was caught, and the principal said that he would expel James unless he told him how he got the answers. In other words, if he squealed on me, then he could have away with only a few detentions", said Jessie. "But he refused to sell me out".

"Jessie overheard the principal and decided to turn herself in. Before she could do this though, Cassidy approached him and tattled on Jessie, it turned out that she was spying on us and saw Jessie give me the answers. The principal was furious and decided that he would expel Jessie for breaking the number one rule at Poke Tech. Jessie tried to explain that she was sorry and that she was planning to turn herself in, but it was too late", James finished and looked at Jessie.

"James and I were fed up with the principal and authority in general. We decided to run away. We stole as much food and money as we could and then escaped that rotten school in the middle of the night. We spent two weeks out on the streets, and eventually we decided to join this bicycle gang in Sunnytown. After about a year in the gang, we had an argument that eventually led to our temporary separation", said Jessie.

"And den yous met up again at Team Rocket Headquarters", said Meowth. "What'd yous argue 'bout?"

"None of your business", said James.

"It turned out that I needed a lot more training than Jessie did", said James. "I wasn't fit, or stealthy, and I certainly wasn't tough. I spent twice as long in training as the average grunt. Jessie however, was exceptional. She was paired up with me soon after her arrival, Giovanni figured that since I got along with everyone and Jessie got along with no one, that we would somehow balance each other out. I took a few weeks for our friendship to reignite, you remember how impersonal we were to each other those first few days together", James said.

"Dat's right. I thought you twos were strangers because of the way yous acted durin' dose trainin' days", Meowth responded. "Den all of a sudden yous were best friends, it was weird", he finished.

Jessie looked back at her two teammates. They had been together for five years. Before Ash and his Pikachu came along, they were a very successful team. They caught many Pokémon for the Boss, as well as information and technology that proved to be very valuable to Team Rocket. Giovanni was like family to Jessie and her late mother, which is why he overlooked many of their recent failures. But how long would he keep that up? Jessie expressed these thoughts to her teammates.

"Let's not worry about that now, it's Christmas!" exclaimed James. "We stick together no matter what happens, even if the Boss fires us. Now, we still have to exchange presents and watch our favorite Christmas specials. And Mondo will be arriving any minute".

James turned their little radio on. The song "Last Christmas" started to play. The three friends, along with their Pokémon, got up to dance. After about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Mondo!" James exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" said Jessie, James, and Meowth in unison.

"Merry Christmas to you too", he said as he entered the small house. His Ditto and two Tauros trailed behind him.

The talked for a while and shared traveling stories while listening to Christmas carols. Later Jessie made them all drinks and they played poker while listening to Christmas radio specials.

The next morning they all woke up to an eggnog hangover. Jessie woke up first and looked to her side. James and Meowth were curled up together on the other side of the mattress. Mondo was the couch on the other side of the room. Jessie walked over to the kitchen and started to munch on one of the crescents that Mondo had brought last night. James and Meowth awakened to the smell of freshly made tea and coffee.

"Dat was some night weeze had," yawned Meowth.

"Did Mondo leave?" asked James. "I don't see him".

"Nope, he's asleep on the couch. It's a long way back to Kanto from here, and the Boss only gave him one day off", explained Jessie. "Let him sleep", she whispered to the others.

"It's ok Miss Jessie, I'm up now", Mondo said sleepily as he walked into the kitchen where James, Jessie, and Meowth stood talking. "Thank you for inviting me over. I would have had a blue Christmas without you", he added with a smile.

"Christmas just wouldn't be the same without you. We needed you to be here with us", said James.

"You three are so nice. I hope we can spend more time together in the future", said Mondo.

"You can count on it", said James. "You want to open presents now?"

"Duh!" responded all three of his teammates.

The four friends sat under their Christmas tree and opened their gifts from Santa Claus. Jessie, James and Meowth retold their story of last Christmas how the three of them and the twerps went to the north pole and tried to steal Christmas. Luckily, Santa forgave them and brought each of them a present this year. Jessie got a designer jacket. It was long and extra insulated. It had deep pockets (for stealing, she presumed), a hood, high collar and long sleeves with thumbholes. It came with a matching hat with built-in earmuffs and gloves. It was a dazzling crimson, the same color as her hair, and the shape of the body complemented her figure.

"Just what I needed!" Look James, I got the one with pockets, now I won't spend the rest of the winter freezing my ass off!" Jessie smiled broadly as she tried on her new coat. "All I have to do is add a large black "R" to the side".

James opened his next. He got the same coat as Jessie, but his was in lavender, matching his current hair color.

"This is perfect!" he said cheerfully. "What did you get, Meowth?"

"It's just what I needed!" the Pokémon squealed with delight. He opened the large box and took out a Meowth-shaped grill. It came with a full set of cooking utensils and grill cleaner. "Now weeze can cook our food da right way", Meowth said proudly. "Mondo, what did yous get?"

"I got a Pokedex", he said in a surprised voice.

"What?" the other three asked.

"I thought yous had to get dat from a Pokémon researcher," Meowth questioned.

"Yes, normally young trainers get them when the start their journeys. I wonder why Santa brought you one", said James.

"Well it will definitely be useful", said Mondo. "I've always wanted one of these, but the Boss only gives them to Rockets that are conducting research, not grunts like me", explained Mondo.

"Wait, there's a note", said James as he reached across Jessie. He held up a green and red envelope and proceeded to open it.

"Dear Jessie, James, Meowth, and Mondo. I suppose you are surprised to be receiving presents from me this year. I want you to know that I have my reasons. I please continue the good work.

Sincerely,

Mr. C"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Jessie.

"Santa's gotta good heart, he forgives us even dough weeze are criminals. Dank yous Santa for my new grill, I'm gonna take good care of it, dat's a promise!" he vowed.

"I guess he thinks we are doing a good job", said James. "At...losing?"

"Whatever. I just can't believe I got this coat. I never owned anything this nice in my entire life".

"This Christmas turned out to be a good one after all, the best one I've had in a long time, maybe even the best one ever", said James.

"Really? You mean you don't miss the extravagant Christmas celebrations at your mansion?" asked Jessie.

"Not really. I had a lot of good toys, but no one to share them with. It wasn't all that great. I'd rather have good friends than I bunch of junk that I can't even enjoy anyway", said James. "Besides, I had to put with Jessiebelle and all my relatives every year, it was torture", he added.

Next they opened their gifts from one another. James got Jessie a new pair of snow boots, Mondo a new backpack, and Meowth a ball of yarn.

"Thank you, sempai!" said Mondo after he opened his gift.

"These boots are totally my style. Good work, James", said Jessie.

Mondo got them each a brand new canteen. Jessie got James a sweater, Meowth some new polisher for his charm, and Mondo a deck of cards.

"Women love men you can play cards", Jessie said with a wink, forcing Mondo to blush.

Jessie, James, and Mondo gave all of their Pokémon some homemade Pokepuffs.

"Well, Mondo, we have da day to ourselves, whatcha wanna do?" asked Meowth.

"Let's all go sledding!" gasped James. "I saw an awesome hill round the corner yesterday and we can borrow sleds from the shop located just outside the woods here", he said.

"Okay Let's do it!" they all said in unison.

The Rockets didn't realize until later that in the meantime, the twerps were enjoying their Christmas morning just a few yards away.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Misty's aunt were finishing up their breakfast when Pikachu came running into the room, Togepi riding on his back. "Pika Pi!" he exclaimed, pointing at the window.

"What's up Pikachu? Asked Ash.

"I think he's trying to tell you to look out the window", said Brock.

The trio walked up to the window and saw a small group of people sledding down the hill about half a mile away from the cabin in which they were resting. "Looks like that giant hill is the place to be, let's go!" shouted Ash enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" the other two replied.

The three kids and their Pokémon headed towards the sledding hill.

"Uh Oh", sighed James as he looked in the direction of the twerps. "Twerps at 12:00", he said.

"But Jim, its only 11:15", said Meowth.

"No you dummy, he means twerps straight ahead!" scorned Jessie.

"Maybe they won't recognize us in our new coats", said James.

"I suppose that's a possibility", she mused.

"Team Rocket!" they heard Ash call as he ran towards them. "What are you three doing here?" he yelled.

"Haven't you ever heard of a winter vacation?" asked James.

"We're here to do some sleddin', we don't need twerps like yous botherin' us", said Meowth.

"Mondo, is that you?" asked Misty.

Mondo blushed a deep red. "Yes, Miss Misty, I came to Johto to visit Jessie and James for Christmas", he explained.

"Don't be polite!" yelled Jessie. "We don't want you here, so go away".

"Now you know how we feel, always being stalked by you three!" yelled Ash. They argued back and forth for a minute or so until James interrupted.

"Hold on, maybe we can settle this", said James. "After all, it is Christmas", he gave his teammates a hopeful look.

"Alright twerps, we'll play nice and stay away from Pikachu if you stop being annoying and ruining our Christmas", stated Jessie.

"I guess there really is no point in fighting", Ash admitted as he turned to his two friends. "You guys still want to sled?" he asked them.

"Of course, that's why we walked all the way over here. Today's our only chance, tomorrow we have to move on to the next city", said Brock.

The two groups got along for the majority of the day, with the exception of some bickering and banter. When no one was paying attention, Misty walked up to Mondo, who was taking a break in order to feed his Ditto some lunch.

"Hey Mondo, how have you been doing?" asked Misty.

Mondo jumped, surprised to see her standing behind him. "Sorry about that, I didn't hear you coming," he said, blushing. "I've been fine, how about you?" he asked.

"Well, Ash, Brock and I have been traveling through Johto so that Ash could earn badges and compete in the Johto League", she explained. "Are you still working for Team Rocket? I haven't seen you since we went through the Orange Islands".

"Yes, but I no longer assist Jessie and James. Instead I help out various other teams that are stationed around Kanto", he said.

Misty and Mondo first met back in Kanto. She and Ash were walking along the river, looking for a good spot to get water. Mondo was filling up his canteen in the river. Upon seeing the red R on his uniform, Misty grabbed Ash and pushed the two of them into a bush. Before Ash could argue, Misty explained how that kid was wearing the same uniform as Jessie and James and so he was probably working for them. Mondo heard them in the bush and called them out.

"I know you are in there. You don't have to hide, I'm not going to attack you", he called out.

Misty stood up and brushed the dirt off of her shirt. A moment later, Ash did the same. "Yeah, then why are you wearing that uniform?" she demanded.

"I work for Jessie and James of Team Rocket, but right now I am taking a break in order to gather water for me and my teammates", he explained smoothly. Mondo was about the same height as Misty. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was only fourteen years old, four years younger than Jessie and James. Unlike Brock, who was also fourteen, Mondo had a face that made him appear to be much younger. He was also shorter and less muscular.

"Aren't you a bit young to be working for Team Rocket", asked Ash.

"No, I'm almost fifteen years old, and have been a part of Team Rocket since I was ten. Team Rocket adopted me and I have been working as an assistant and messenger ever since then", Mondo explained.

Ash and Misty wondered why he was telling them all this instead of attacking them and trying to steal their Pokémon. Mondo seemed to have read their minds. "I might be part of a criminal organization, but I have no intention of hurting anyone", he explained. "I only take what I feel is necessary for me to take, and I work for the greater good.

"So you call stealing other people's Pokémon and robbing stores and homes 'working for the greater good?'" Misty in an irritated tone. Ash joined in and the two of them hit Mondo with a slew of insults and comments about his career.

"I don't expect you to understand", Mondo said quietly, and he walked past them.

Misty stood there for a moment. She actually felt guilty about the way she treated him. He was only a kid, just like her and her friends.

"I can't believe that people like him have the nerve to even talk to us!" Ash complained. Ash wasn't normally that grumpy, but his last encounter with Team Rocket left him bruised and scratched up, he was still sore and so he was not in the mood to deal with any of their nonsense today.

Later Misty snuck away from camp and went to search for Mondo. She found him by the river, alone except for his Ditto.

"I'm sorry about the way we yelled at you today", she said quietly.

"You don't have to apologize, after all, I do help Jessie and James, who tend to torment you three on a regular basis", he said smoothly. He turned and looked her into her eyes. Misty automatically felt comfortable around him. He was just such a likeable character.

"This is your Ditto?" she asked.

"Yeah, I got him a few years ago when I first joined the team. He's the greatest Pokémon ever. I love him so much", Mondo explained. Mondo scratched underneath Ditto's chin and the Pokémon gave a sigh of comfort.

"If you like Pokémon so much, then why do you work for Team Rocket?" she asked.

"It's complicated", he explained.

"It's okay, I've got time. I told Ash and Brock I needed to take a walk and they aren't expecting me back for at least an hour", Misty explained.

"Well, you see, most Team Rocket members join because they have no where else to go. My parents died when I was eight. A relative brought me to Team Rocket headquarters and they decided that they could use a kid like me on their side. I was sent to Poke Tech for two years, and then I began Team Rocket training after my tenth birthday. After a few months in training, I was paired up with Jessie, James, Meowth, Attila, Hun, Butch, and Cassidy. My job was to deliver supplies that were too heavy for the TR Delibird to carry and to help in missions as needed. I spent most of my time with Jessie, James, and Meowth, because they were the nicest to me. I still spend as much time with them as possible. They are like a family to me", he finished.

"Doesn't it bother you that they are criminals? They take other people's best friends away and use them as weapons. Team Rocket wants to take over the world!" she lectured.

"Team Rocket isn't as bad as everyone seems to think. They can be nasty sometimes, but I honestly don't think that what they do is much different than what traditional Pokémon trainers do. We treat all the Pokémon we capture very well. Once they are captured, they are trained the same way any other trainer would raise a Pokémon. We don't hurt them", Mondo explained. "We are only supposed to steal things that we need to survive, and we are encouraged to work for spending cash instead of just stealing all the time. Team Rocket members aren't allowed to hurt civilians unless they are defending themselves. Right now the world is without a leader. For the most part, people are doing well. However, there are several gangs on the rise. Team Rocket is the most considerate. Without Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, or Team Flare you'd have probably taken over by now, and their plans for the future are much less humane than those of Team Rocket. As for stealing best friends, that is something that I struggle with. We are working towards the greater good, and in order to reach our goal, we must obtain as many rare and powerful Pokémon as possible. If we don't, one of the other gangs would surely overpower us. If that happens, the world will never be the same", Mondo finished.

Misty let his words sink in. "I suppose you have a point, but why doesn't Team Rocket just get starter Pokémon from a researcher and work to become trainers like everyone else?" She asked.

"Most researchers do not trust Team Rocket enough to hand out starter Pokémon. The researchers working for Team Rocket are too busy working on other projects to provide starter Pokémon. Team Rocket feels that it is a better use of resources to catch and steal powerful Pokémon rather than to try to raise Pokémon from eggs", Mondo explained.

"I guess I never really thought about that before", Misty said. She still didn't fully trust this Mondo guy, but she felt good talking to him. "If your parents were still alive, do you think you would still be a part of Team Rocket?" she asked.

"Probably not. I joined because I needed money to survive. TR pays me well and I am able to have a roof over my head and food in my stomach thanks to them", he said. "Why do you ask?" he inquired.

"Both my parents died before my sixth birthday. Luckily, I have two very kind aunts, one of whom lived nearby. She took care of my three older sisters and me until we were ready to be on our own. I don't know what I would have done without them", she whispered.

"You and I would probably have been coworkers", Mondo said with a smile. "I've seen you battle, you are very impressive for a young trainer. Team Rocket probably would have approached you and asked for your participation", Mondo looked over at Misty when he finished. "I better get back to camp before Jessie and James come looking for me", he continued. "If they see me talking to you they might try to start some kind of ruckus, and I'm really not in the mood", he said, standing up.

"Yeah, neither am I", Misty agreed. They both went their separate ways.

No here they were, a few years later.

"How's your Ditto?" Misty asked.

"Very good. Ditto, come on out!" Mondo called as he threw his Pokeball into the air. Ditto appeared in front of them. Upon seeing Misty, Ditto lit up and turned into a Vaporeon, one of Misty's favorite Pokémon.

"Wow, Ditto is good. He didn't even need to see a Vaporeon in order to transform!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's something we have been working on. As long as Ditto has encountered that Pokémon before, he will be able to transform into it", Mondo explained.

"That is so cool, I wish I had one!" she exclaimed

med. Just then, Ash came up behind her.

"Hey you have a Vaporeon, that's one of Misty's favorites", said Ash.

"Actually Ash, this is a Ditto", explained Mondo. "Ditto, transform!" Mondo commanded. Ditto turned into a Pikachu.

"Wow that's so cool. Would you mind having a Pokémon battle with me?" asked Ash.

"Sure", Mondo replied.

The day ended up being a good one. Mondo defeated Ash, much to Jessie and James' delight. Afterwards they had gotten into a snowball war and when the sun came down Mondo decided that it was time to head back to Viridian City.

"Good by Misty, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock!" Mondo called after them as they walked away.

"You are too nice sometimes", said Jessie irritably as they walked back to their cabin.:

Meowth and Mondo entered the cabin before Jessie and James. When his two human companions reached the doorway, Meowth pointed at them both and exclaimed:

"Freeze you twos!"

"Meowth, what are you talking about? We are already frozen", said James as he shivered. He tried to pass by but Meowth blocked him.

"Don't move. Look up", he told them.

Jessie and James simultaneously lifted their heads. Hanging from the top of the doorframe was a piece of holly. Attached to it were a red ribbon and a silver bell.

"It's de mistletoe," Meowth explained. "Yous two gotta kiss now".

Jessie and James groaned.

"Meowth, we aren't little kids, you know", said James

"But sempai! Its tradition!" said Mondo.

"It's a dumb tradition", Jessie said as she marched through the doorway. She viciously pushed Meowth aside.

James couldn't help but feel a bit offended by her reaction, as if kissing him would really be that awful...

**Dream ended**


	21. I'll Stand by You

Jessie and James decided to spend the day alone together and away from the twerps. Most of their group was planning on watching the others earn their Cascade badge, but the Rockets had no interest in doing this. Meowth met up with a few wild Pokémon and ran off with them. Jessie and James had just picked up their Pokémon from Nurse Joy and were in their room at the Pokémon Center.

"Would you like to stop and get some drinks? I heard there is a really good pub that just opened on this street", James suggested as Jessie changed her shirt. Acorn had accidentally singed a large hole in it during training.

"No, I'm good", she replied. Jessie turned away from him, as if she was trying to hide herself.

Her response made James nervous. She hadn't been acting like her usual self lately, she's been sick almost everyday, and she had never turned down a drink in her life, not with him, anyway. Then were all those crying episodes that he still had yet to make sense of.

"Jessie, can we talk about something serious for a moment?" James asked carefully.

"Sure", she said nervously.

"You know you can trust me with anything, right?" he asked.

"Of course! You are the only person I can trust with anything", Jessie replied.

"I am still thinking about what happened the other day", he told her.

Jessie knew he was talking about the supposed 'test' she had put him through.

"I know you don't like to talk about this, but I have to ask. The reason you aren't drinking, the reason you have been so moody and distant, the reason you broke down the other night,...is it because you are using again?" he asked quietly.

Jessie was surprised by his response, not expecting him to reach that sort of conclusion.

"If you are, I won't be mad. I just want to help you", he said tearfully. "I will do anything. I just want you to be happy and safe. I won't judge you, I swear".

"No! You have it all wrong. I promise I am not using drugs", she tried to assure him.

James looked her in the eyes. She seemed to be telling the truth, but she had fooled him so many times in the past. There was still something she wasn't telling him.

"James, I promise I haven't.. it's been years....That's not what's going on....It's something very different...", she stuttered.

"Then why all the strange behavior?" he asked her gently. "Can you tell me what is going on? I'm starting to get worried about you. Meowth is too."

"I....First, promise you won't freak out", she said slowly. "And promise you won't tell anyone".

"I promise. Just please tell me what is wrong", he pleaded. "I can't be there for you if you don't let me in."

Jessie took a deep breath and collected her thoughts she paced a few times around the room before stopping in front of James.

"I think I am pregnant", she whispered.

"Are...are you serious?" he asked.

"Do you think I would make this up!" she replied testily.

"No. I just can't believe it....." he responded. "I..."

"I didn't want to tell you until I was certain. I have been freaking out over this, and I still don't know", Jessie told him. Despite her best efforts to prevent a breakdown, her face started to swell up in tears. "I took the test twice and one time it came back inconclusive and the second time it was negative but I missed by period and I have been getting fat and throwing up and craving weird foods and getting dizzy and I am just too freaked out to go see a doctor. I didn't want you to worry or get mad or leave".

Jessie buried her head in his chest and sobbed. James was shocked not only by her confession, but at how emotional she was being over it. It didn't seem like her. Then again, she had changed to so much over the last few months. He pictured Jessie, alone and scared, taking those tests. He imagined her waiting for the results and thinking that if they came back positive, she would lose her best friend and be forced to raise her baby all by herself, with no home or family to turn to. It's no wonder she hasn't been herself lately.

"Jessie, please don't think like that", he told her as she stroked her hair. Jessie looked up at him and he gave her a casual smile. "I would never abandon you".

"Its easy to say that now. What about nine months from now? We are dirt poor, and we never even discussed this", she replied. "And then again I can be freaking out over nothing. This all might be in my head. That's why I have been avoiding you. I didn't tell you because I couldn't bring myself to admit that this was actually happening".

"Jessie, please don't freak out", James begged. "I'm the one who freaks out. You are the one who tells me to 'get over it'. Everything is going to be okay".

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked, not really expecting him to give an answer.

"How about we get an accurate test?" he suggested. "And stop hyperventilating, the world isn't ending anytime soon".

"Easier for you to say", she said miserably.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will stand by you", he promised.

"I trust you but I can't help but feel like I let you down", said Jessie.

"You know, I think having a baby would be great for us", James replied.

"You do?" she asked incredulously. That was one of the last things she expected him to say.

"Of course! Can you imagine how much fun it would be? We could do all sorts of fun things together. A little baby that is all ours. We even get to name it and it will look like us too", he said happily. "It will be the most beautiful, most handsome, most adorable kid on the whole planet because it will half me and half you. We could dress it up in little costumes and show it off to everyone we see".

"Slow down, James. We are only 25 years old", she reminded him. "I'm too young for this!"

"Most people our age are already married and having kids", he pointed out.

"We aren't most people", she retorted.

"You are right. We are better than most people", he responded.

"So you actually want to have a kid?" Jessie asked.

"Yes", he told her. "If not now then...eventually".

"So you are alright with this? Seriously ok?", she asked again.

"Yes! Why are you finding this so hard to believe? What make you think I wouldn't be happy for us?" James replied.

"As soon as my mom told my dad about me, he left", she said solemnly. "But not before taking all of our money and shaming Miyamoto in front of all of her colleagues and friends".

"I'm sorry that happened", he said quietly. "I...you... I never knew about that".

"That's because I never told you. It's over. We have other things to worry about now", Jessie replied.

"Don't worry. Please don't worry. This is going to be great", James tried assured her, and himself.

Jessie smiled while James wiped her tears with his shirt. She wrapped her arms around him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go out tonight after we are finished all of our training. The food here isn't that bad, but I think we should go somewhere nice, since it is just the two of us", said James.

"This isn't a pity dinner, is it?" she asked.

"No! It is a date", he told her.

"But what about..."she started.

James read her mind. "We can get your test tomorrow. The lab is probably closed today since it is a Sunday".

"Ok", she agreed. "Tomorrow then. Before we head over to the Sunkiss contest grounds".

"Sounds good", James responded. "And one more thing".

"What?" she asked.

"Please know that you are loved", he said before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Back at you", she said with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the other challengers had their chances to battle Misty for the Cascade badge. Everyone but Meowth was able to beat her. James never even bothered to battle her, providing the excuse that he decided to spare himself the embarrassment of losing to Misty despite having been training much longer than she had. Instead went with Jessie to labs to get her a blood test.

"No way! I can't deal with this!" Jessie shrieked.

"Jessie, its just a little needle. They use this one from little kids", said James.

"Please sit still, miss. This is only going to take a second if you cooperate", the nurse grumbled.

"Haven't you ever gotten blood drawn?" James asked her.

"No! Why on Earth would I have ever needed to do such a thing?", Jessie asked.

James and the nurse looked at her like she was crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that", she yelled at them. She whipped her arm away from the nurse as she was about to stick her with the needle. "There has got to be an easier to do this".

"I wish", the nurse mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Jessie.

"How could you go your whole life without ever getting blood drawn?" the nurse asked.

"My mother taught me that only the weak need to go see doctors", Jessie stated.

"She grew up homeless", James whispered in the nurse's ear.

"That explain it", she whispered back.

"What are you saying about me?" she asked James.

James threw up his arms defensively as Jessie prepared to beat him with her fist. "Nothing", he assured her.

While she was distracted, the nurse took drew her blood. Jessie didn't even noticed until she saw the nurse sealing the small vial of red liquid. She glared angrily at James.

"I told you it wouldn't hurt", he said in his defense. "You didn't even feel it".

Jessie was about to lecture him but the nurse interrupted her.

"I will get these results back to you within the next few days. I will call your cell", she said to James.

"Thank you", said James.

"Take care", the nurse said sarcastically as she walked out the door.

"Let's get out of her", said Jessie. "This place gives me the creeps".

"Yes, dear", James sighed as he followed her out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon they headed towards the site of the Sunkiss contest.

"How come yous never battled dat twerp? Yous gotta have faith in yourself, Jimmy", Meowth lectured James.

"I had a lot on my mind lately", he responded.

"Dat's a first", said Meowth.

"Eevee ev, ev Eevee", said Aliyah. "You should be kinder to master James".

"Don't get into de habit of tellin' me what to do", Meowth said to the Eevee.

"What did she say?" Jessie asked Meowth.

"Nothin' important", Meowth responded.

"Eve ev Eevee", said Aliyah. "You can be really mean sometimes".

"Ev ev", said Acorn. "You should use your talent for good".

"Maybe you twos should learn how to talk den", said Meowth. "Den yous can tell yere masters whatever yous want".

"Stop arguing, you three. I have a headache", said Jessie.

"We are almost there", said Dawn as she came up to Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were lingering towards the back of their group. "Max said its just another hour. Do you want to stop and take a water break?"

"Sure", they responded.

"Eevee eeeveee", Acorn and Aliyah said together.

The group came upon a trainer's stop in the woods. There were tables and chairs, some buckets for collecting fruit/water, a spigot, and a map.

"This spigot doesn't work", said May as she tried to fill her water bottle.

"Do you have a invention to fix that?" Serena asked Clement.

"Unfortunately, no. I am so far away from home. I didn't bring any of my equipment with me", Clement responded.

"It's okay, there is a river not far from here. We can use those buckets to carry water over here and then boil it", said Drew.

Ash, James, Misty, May, Drew, Max, and their Pokémon were carrying buckets of water back to camp. Ash fell behind because he stopped to give Pikachu a few sips from the bucket. Pikachu heard a noise behind them and turned around.

"Pika pi", said Pikachu.

A black car pulled up to him. It had the letters "FS" written on the side of it. The driver rolled down the window to reveal her face. She had black skin, pink hair, and dark sunglasses.

"Why if it isn't young Ash Ketchum", said the woman.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Ash.

"We heard that you are quite the Pokémon trainer. You and that Pikachu make a great team", she said.

"Pi pi", Pikachu warned. "Something isn't right about this".

"Thank you but I gotta get back to my friends", Ash replied. "They need this water. We are all pretty thirsty".

Before Ash or Pikachu could react, two mechanical arms grabbed both him and Pikachu by the waist.

"Let go of us!" yelled Ash. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu tried to give a thunderbolt but the machine absorbed it. Realizing this, Ash continued to struggle, trying to reach the Pokeballs in his pocket.

"Thanks for the charge", the woman laughed.

"You can't have Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Stupid kid, we don't want your Pikachu," she said menacingly.

The mechanical arm holding Pikachu lifted him up into the air.

"Time to say good bye to your electric rat", she said. They arm flung the Pokémon high above the trees.

"Pikaaaaa!" the Pokémon yelled as it soared across the sky.

"Pikachu!" Ash called after him.

"Now that he's out of the picture, why don't you come quietly so that we don't have to hurt those friends of yours," she said.

The roof of the vehicle lifted up to reveal a large glass capsule.

"I am not going with you, and I am not going to let you hurt my friends", yelled Ash.

The woman ignored him and the mechanical arm restraining Ash dumped him into it. It sealed closed behind him. Ash shouted and banged on the glass, but it was no use. No one could hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Back at camp...

The Pokémon's ears perked as they heard the distant noise of a Pikachu in distress.

"What's wrong, Dedenne?" Bonnie asked her little friend.

"Acorn and Aliyah heard it too", said James.

"So did I", said Meowth. "It sounded like a Pikachu. A really terrified Pikachu."

"Ash and Pikachu! They never came back with the water!" Misty exclaimed as she looked around the camp. Ash and Pikachu were the only ones not present.

"Let's go see where he is. He might be in danger", said Cilan.

"Dedenne, can you track Pikachu?" Clement asked.

The Pokémon nodded its head. Dedenne ran off in one direction. Bonnie ran after it.

"Bonnie, wait for us!" said Clement and Serena as they went after her. May, Drew, Max, Cilan, and Dawn followed them.

"Azuril, can you track Ash? Him and Pikachu might be separated", said Misty.

Azuril lifted its tail in the air, and having sensed something, started to lead Misty, Iris, and the three Rockets in the opposite direction.

Misty ran ahead and saw an unfamiliar black car pulling away. She saw Ash inside a glass chamber.

"Ash!" she yelled as the car drove away.

She released her Pokémon and ordered them all to pursue the car that took Ash. Iris, Jessie, James, and Meowth ran up a few seconds later and asked her what was going on. They caught a brief glimpse of the black car.

"Hurry, release your Pokémon and send them in that direction. Someone kidnapped Ash, and they were in that black car!" said Misty.

Everyone released their Pokémon and instructed them to follow in the direction that Misty was pointing to. Iris climbed atop her Dragonite.

"Let's go", she told the Pokémon. "Follow those tire tracks!" Together Iris and her Dragonite sped forward at 200 mph.

"How can she do that?" asked James.

"Iris is training to become a dragon master. She is used to that level of speed", said Misty. Her and the others ran after them.

A few seconds later the car shot into the sky like a rocket, so fast that Dragonite couldn't even keep up with it. It soon disappeared from sight. Iris cursed and then flew back down to her friends and their Pokémon, who had stopped running and stared at the spot where the rocket-car had soared into the sky.

"I'm sorry", Iris said to Misty. "I tried".

Serena, Bonnie, May, Drew, Max, Clement, Dawn, and Cilan ran up to them. May was holding a distressed Pikachu in her arms.

"What the hell was that rocket thing?" Dawn asked.

"We're not sure, but it took Ash", said Misty.

"No way!" said Max.

"That car, those letters on the side, did you see what they were?" asked James.

"FS", Iris replied.

"Team Firestar", Misty, James, Jessie, and Meowth all said in unison.

"Team Firestar took Ash", Misty said in disbelief.

"Who are they? And why would they want Ash?" asked May.

"Pikaaaaa...." sobbed Pikachu.

"Team Firestar is a corrupt gang composed of various former gang members. They have been kidnapping and torturing members of Team Rocket. They probably want to use Ash as bait", said Jessie.

"We had no idea that had that kind of technology", said James.

"Dey probably stole it from Team Rocket", said Meowth.

"Bait? What are you talking about? This is Ash. Who would he be bait for?" asked Dawn.

"Giovanni", James, Jessie, Misty, and Meowth answered in unison.

"Huh? Isn't Giovanni the name of the guy who's in charge of Team Rocket?" asked Serena. "What does he have to do with Ash?"

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Misty exchanged looks. Misty nodded her head.

"I guess I should explain this to you", she said.

"Misty, I don't get it. What do you four know that we don't?" asked Cilan.

Misty took a deep breath. "Giovanni is Ash's father," she said.

"What?!" the group exclaimed.

"That's impossible! He would have told us", said Dawn.

"Ash didn't know until recently", said Misty. "His mother wanted to keep it a secret from him so that he wouldn't grow up and want to join Team Rocket.

"Does that mean Delia used to work with Team Rocket?" asked Iris.

"Yes", she answered.

"No way. Are you sure about this, Misty?" asked May. "I can't imagine sweet Delia ever getting involved with someone who steals Pokémon and forces them to do bad things".

"It's a really long story and I think Ash should be the one to tell you. He said he wanted to tell you all but he didn't want you all to get freaked out. He only told me because he knew me the longest", Misty explained.

"So then how do you three know what is going on?" asked Drew, drawing their attention back to the Rockets.

"Delia told us", said James.

"Why would she tell you?" asked May.

"Simple. We are her friends", James replied.

"Ahh. Everything I know is a lie..", Max lamented.

"No wonder he keeps having nightmares", said Dawn.

"I wish he told us", said Serena. "We might have been able to protect him".

Serena started to tear up. Braixen put an arm around her.

"There is no point in getting upset, Serena", said Clement. "We are going to get him back".

"We should call Delia first", said Cilan. "She should know what's going on".

"I'm calling the Boss," said Jessie nonchalantly. "Let him know what kind of trouble his son is getting into. Maybe he can send one of his rockets after the one that kidnapped him".

"Good thinking" said James.

"Good and dinking", said Meowth. "Dose are not de two words weeze usually use to describe Jessie".

Jessie smacked him with a paper fan and dialed Giovanni. Misty tried to contact Delia.

"She's not picking up!" said Misty.

"But she should be working now!" said James. "You don't think Team Firestar got her too do you?"

"I'm calling Professor Oak to find out", Misty replied.

A few seconds later Professor Oak answered their call.

"Hi Misty. How is everything going?" asked the Professor.

"It's an emergency. Team Firestar has kidnapped Ash and some of his Pokémon", said Misty. "We think that Team Firestar knows who he is and that they might come after Delia. We called her but she didn't pick up".

"Pika piii!" Pikachu called into the phone.

"Oh dear. Is Team Firestar another gang?" he asked.

"Yes", said Misty. "But it is a really long story".

"Delia is here with me. She is outside tending to the Pokémon. I better fetch her and let her know what is going on. I will call you back soon", said Professor Oak.

Meanwhile, Giovanni's main secretary, a green-haired woman by the name of Wendy, answered Jessie's call.

"This is Jessie, James, and Meowth. We need to speak to Giovanni right away", she said.

"In case you three losers forgot, you no longer work here", she replied.

Wendy always hated Jessie, jealous that she got to be paired up with James permanently.

"I know that but this is an emergency", she yelled, irritated.

"Hold on, Jess. Let me speak with her", said James.

Jessie hesitated then handed the phone over to James.

"Hi", he said into the videophone.

He flashed a charming smile at her. Wendy sat up and straightened her hair.

"We are sorry to bother you but my associate and I have a very important message for Giovanni and we need to deliver it personally", he said.

Wendy blushed and stumbled for words. "I suppose I could put you through", she said in a flirtatious voice.

"Thank you Wendy. We really appreciate it", he replied.

Jessie scolded at him.

"How do you know her name!" she demanded. "Don't be so nice to her. She's a bitch", said Jessie.

"Somebody's jealous", Dawn taunted.

"Ahh", May growled. "We don't have time for this nonsense".

"Pika!" the Pokémon agreed.

"Hello?" said Giovanni on the other end. When he saw their faces his expression changed.

"You must have a really good reason for calling me", he told them.

The other members of their group gathered around. Most of them had never seen Giovanni before.

"Yes, Sir, we do. It's about your son, Ash", said Jessie.

"How do you know about Ash?" Giovanni asked. He was clearly surprised.

"You can ask him all about it later", said James. "I'm sure he would be happy to explain himself to you".

"That's not important. The point is that Ash has been captured by Team Firestar", said Jessie.

Giovanni's face turned white.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. Just ask Misty", Jessie pushed Misty in front of the videophone.

She gulped loudly. "Mr. Giovanni. I was looking for Ash when I saw a black car with the letter FS written on the side. They contained him in some kind of glass capsule. The car drove away very fast, over 200 mph, and then shot into the air like a rocket. We were unable to catch up, even with all of our Pokémon helping us", she explained.

Giovanni recognized Misty from somewhere, but he immediately let go of the thought.

"We are worried about Delia. Right now she is at Professor Oak's lab. He just called to confirm. But we don't know if they will go after her too", said James.

"Where are you now?" asked Giovanni.

"We are two miles southeast of the Cerulean City Gym", said Max, looking at his Poke-nav..

"And the direction of the rocket?" he asked.

"It went southeast", Max answered, checking his Poke-nav for the sake of certainty.

"Ok. I'm sending helicopters to pick you up. I am also sending agents to pick up Delia at the Oak Laboratory", he said. "I will see you in less than ten minutes."

Giovanni abruptly hung up the phone.

"Your boss is scary", said May. "No wonder you tried so hard to get Pikachu for him!"

"That's no the kind of guy I would want to disappoint", Cilan added.

"Well at least he is going to help Ash", said Serena.

"Yeah", Misty agreed.

"Pi...", cried Pikachu.


	22. The Base

When Ash woke up and found himself in a prison cell. He grabbed onto the bars and tried to see what was around him.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Someone help me!" he called. No one responded.

Ash reached for his Pokeballs to find that they all were confiscated.. The last thing he remembered was being tossed around in some kind of glass container. He had a fleeting image of Iris, atop her Dragonite, racing towards him. He can't remember anything after that.

"I see you're awake", a voice called from across the room. A tall black woman with pink hair came out of the shadows. She walked towards him.

Ash grabbed the cell bars with both hands.

"Who are you and where am I?" he demanded.

"My name is Lisa. You are at the Team Firestar Headquarters", she said.

"Why did you capture me and where are my Pokémon?" Ash yelled.

"Ash, so naïve. We know all about your family. Your Rocket parents, your aspirations, and accomplishments", said the woman.

Ash glared at her. "Answer my question: Where are my Pokémon?"

"You're Pokémon are right here. Don't worry I'll take good care of them", she responded.

The woman held up a belt with Ash's Pokeballs attached to it.

"Give them back!" Ash yelled.

"I can't do that. They will be taken to my training center, after a do a little modifying. Then they will be mine", the woman explained.

"My Pokémon are loyal and they will never listen to a person like you! Come out everybody and show her!" Ash commanded.

"That won't work. They're locked in there", she replied. "And I have a special way of getting them to obey me", she said.

The woman held up a devise that looked like a flashlight attached to a screen. She typed something into the screen.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want you to miss the show", she responded. "Dave, Mark, Blondie! get down here!" she called.

Two men and a woman in black uniforms came running into the room.

"Make sure he doesn't talk, ok guys?" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am", they responded.

"Hey I remember you! You are the Black Tulip. You work for Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed.

Domino ignored him. She and the two other men opened the cell door and held Ash down. She duct tapped his mouth and tied all of his limbs together. Lisa took out a small key and unlocked one of the Pokeballs.

"Go Pokeball!" she yelled.

The woman threw the Pokeball into the air and Noctowl appeared before them. Ash tried to give a command, but his words were indistinguishable.

Seeing Ash in trouble, Noctowl was about to attack but before he could do anything the woman held the device next to his ear. The small machine made a high-pitched noise and blinked. Noctowl's eyes went from being fierce to being blank.

"Good", said the woman. "Now Noctowl will listen to me". She handed him a treat. Noctowl accepted it and hooted happily.

Ash was so confused. What did she do to Noctowl?

The woman noticed the confused look on his face and explained.

"This device removes certain memories. This Noctowl cannot remember you, or any of your friends or family. All it knows are attacks. It can even transfer emotions, but we won't get into that now. Its amazing technology really".

Ash was stunned. Was this woman bluffing? He tried to yell through the tape.

"Don't' believe me?" the woman asked. "Noctowl, use peck attack on that boy!" she demanded, pointing to Ash.

Noctowl flew towards him and started pecking incessantly. He tried to yell at him to stop but it was no use. Ash closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was bruised and bleeding.

"Good job, now return", said the woman as she put Noctowl into his Pokeball.

"Let's see who is next", she wondered aloud.

She unlocked another Pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Meg", the Pokémon called.

When Meganium looked over and saw Ash hurt, she started to cry and ran towards him. her eyes were sad and angry and she had started to release her vine whip.

"No you don't", said the woman. She pointed the device at Meganium.

The device produced the same noise and light from earlier. The Pokémon froze in place and her eyes went blank. The vines returned to her body and tears stopped. The woman then put Meganium back into her Pokeball. She continued to do the same thing to Buizel, and Pidgeot.

Ash screamed and cried but it was all in vain. Ash couldn't believe that all the time they spent together could just be erased in a matter of seconds.

"Don't be so sad, Ash", the woman said. "We saved the best for last".

Lisa removed the duct tape from Ash's mouth and untied his arms. She instructed the two men and Domino to carry him out of the cell. Ash kicked and screamed as hard as he could, but they just laughed at him. Then, to his horror, Lisa walked up to him and pressed the device to his head. Ash felt all his emotions drain away. A second later, he snapped back to reality, but it was not the way he left it.

"Where am I?" was the first thing that had come out of his mouth.

Ash looked around. A black woman with pink hair and two men stood in front of him. they all wore black uniforms with the letters "FS" written in gold on the front. A strong sense of déjà vu came over him but it lasted only a few fleeting seconds.

"You are at HQ, Danni", the woman responded. She gave him a warm smile.

"Headquarters?" he asked. "Who's Danni?" He had never been so confused. His head hurt. "Do I have amnesia?" he asked.

"Why, do you feel ill?" the woman asked. She looked genuinely concerned.

"This might sound insane, but I have no idea who you people are", Ash confessed.

"Oh dear!" The woman pretended to be shocked. "Danni, you were just helping us contain these wild Pokémon when you fell and hit your head. You must have lost your memory!" she lied.

Mark, Dave, and Domino looked at one another. "Boss, is there anything else you need us to do?" asked Dave.

"No thank you. I got it from here". She gave them a sly smile.

Ash watched them walk out of the room. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection to this woman.

"Don't worry, Danni. Your memory will come back. Let's get back to work. I'm sure your memory will come right back once you get back into the groove of things", she said.

The woman took Ash by the arm. "Come with me. I'll show you what we are doing", she explained.

Ash smiled and let the strange woman lead him out of the room, convinced that she would help him somehow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Jessie, James, Meowth, Pikachu, Misty, May, Drew, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan sat awkwardly in front of Giovanni. He had with him some agents, but Jessie, James, and Meowth did not recognize them. They were crammed into one of his TR helicopters.

"I have had agents investigating this new gang for months now", Giovanni said. "They have stolen large amounts of technology from Team Rocket".

Everyone continued to stare at Giovanni. After all these years they had finally met the head of Team Rocket. He sighed, annoyed by their blank faces, and then continued.

"This is what we know. Team Firestar is composed of various ex gang members. While most of them come from Team Magma and Team Galactic, many are ex members of Team, Plasma, Aqua, Jet, and even Team Rocket. They have managed to steal valuable technology from various gangs. We do not know what they are capable of, but we know for a fact that they have the power to destroy entire cities, enslave thousands of Pokémon, and even use mind control on various Pokémon.", he explained. "I don't know why they have taken Ash or how they even know about his connection to me".

"Based on the information you've given, we figured that Team Firestar must have a base somewhere in the Toka Islands, located South of Unova. We've been able to speculate based on the evidence you gave us" said one of the agents.

"Do you think they will try and hurt Ash?" asked Delia. Her voice sounded very worried.

"I don't see what the point in that would be", said Giovanni. "They probably are doing this just to lure me there".

"Dat's what weeze were dinkin'", Meowth responded.

"Sir, how can we be sure that they won't have a huge army waiting for us when we get there?" James asked nervously.

"We can't be sure. I have backup agents who can help us if we need it", he said vaguely.

Everyone was quiet the rest of the trip, with the exception of two very special Eevee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles away, in the rugged mountains of East Unova, Mewtwo stood with his two closest companions, Pikachu and Meowth.

"Ahh", he gasped in shock.

"Ny Nya?" asked the Meowth clone.

"It's Ash", Mewtwo answered. "I can tell there is something wrong. His aura has changed".

"Pi pi pi chu", said the Pikachu clone.

"No, I don't think he is dead. I think there is something wrong", he replied.

"Ny ny", said the Meowth clone.

"I want to help him but I can't. If we leave here then Team Rocket might spot us. It better for us to stay here and not get involved in these human affairs", he explained.

"Pika chuchu? Pika pi pi ka" said Pikachu.

Pikachu asked Mewtwo why he would give up on Ash that easily when Ash had gone through a lot to keep him safe.

"I suppose I could summon those Mew twins. They are very elusive. They can probably provide some form of assistance", said Mewtwo.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and focused used his telepathy to reach the two baby Mew.

"Mew, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes", Acorn replied.

"I need your help", said Mewtwo.

"We can help", said Aliyah. "But we are actually in the middle of our own crisis".

"What do you mean?" Mewtwo asked.

"This boy named Ash was kidnapped. We are helping to find him", said Acorn.

"Ash Ketchum?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes. Do you know him?" asked Aliyah.

"Yes. That is why I contacted you. I think you two can save him", he told the Eevee.

"I know we can. Just leave it to us", said Acorn.

"Thank you, and be careful", said Mewtwo.

Not long after their conversation ended, their helicopter landed in the Toka Islands.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Satellite readings tell us that there is a significant amount of technology located somewhere on this island", said the pilot.

Misty and the others stumbled out of the helicopter. They looked around for any tall buildings but saw nothing. The island was flat too. Devoid of mountains and it had a scarce number of trees. Everyone released their Pokémon.

"Do you think they're underground?" asked James.

"Don't be ridiculous", said Jessie. "They can't be underground. If anyone tries to dig a basement on an island this small they would hit water before they could build a base".

"Wow. So you actually are capable of rational thought", said Iris sarcastically.

"Actually she speaks from personal experience", said Dawn.

The two of them got into an argument, and soon others started to join in.

"Stop it!" Misty yelled. Everyone turned to look at her.

"We are supposed to he helping look for Ash, not fighting", she said.

Everyone ceased their arguing and apologized.

"We gotta keep I together", said Gary, who had hitched a ride with his grandfather. "If there's one thing I learned from Ash over the years it's that anything is possible, no matter how crazy the situation might be, as long as you stick together".

The others agreed and turned to Delia and Giovanni. One of the agents handed each of them a long rod with different blinking lights and a small screen that read 17.

"These rods sense body heat", said Giovanni. "They are very sophisticated and have the ability to sense a human being from a mile away. Spread out. Right now these rods are telling us that there are seventeen of humans here. As soon as you sense an eighteenth person, report to me".

Giovanni had given each of them his contact number. They all spread out and continued to wave the rods around. As a fan of water, Misty was drawn towards the ocean. Acorn and Aliyah ran ahead of her.

She walked into the surf. "I won't let them get you. Just don't give up", she said to herself. All of a sudden, the rod beeped and the 17 turned into a 21. As she walked further into the ocean, the number climbed.

Her heart skipped a beat and she picked up the phone to contact Giovanni.

"I found them. They must be underwater", she said.

"Vee vee eve!" said Acorn and Aliyah, who were wading in the water beside her. "Good job, Misty. You got him".


	23. A Turn of Events

Author's note: More Character Profiles:

I will be introducing more characters in the following chapters. Here are there bios. Like the others, I do not own most of them, however I did develop their characters and some of these are original.

Sakura Sayo- Ash, Misty, and Brock first met Sakura in the Johto region. She is good friends with Misty. I assume that she is about the same age as Ash. I made her 15 years old in this fic. Her last name is based off of her game counterpart. She has an Espeon and Beautifly in cannon, but I gave her a few other Pokémon in addition to these two. She appeared in several Pokémon episodes, but is not considered a main character. Several years ago she finally decided to leave her four older sisters behind and traveled through Kanto, earning badges to compete in the Indigo League. After meeting Richie, she continued on to the Johto and now is hoping to compete in the Hoen League.

Richie Moto- Richie is supposed to be the same age as Ash, so he is 16 in this fic. I made his last name up. He is good friends with Sakura. There might be some shipping between these two later on.

Lisa- Supposed leader of Team Firestar. She spends most of her time kidnapping gang members from other teams, such as Team Rocket, as well as renowned Pokémon trainers and experts to help her with her work.

Mark and Dave- fairly insignificant characters. They are Lisa's two main lackeys.

Danny- more on him later

Barry Jun- Barry was a rival of Ash's in Sinnoh. His last name is the Japanese version of his first name. I made him a year older than Ash. He still is excitable, although I made him less hyperactive in this fic compared to his character in the anime.

Bianca Bell- Bianca met Ash when he went to the Unova region. She is supposed to be a few years older than Ash, so I made her 20 years old for this fic. Her last name was taken from her Japanese first name, Bel. She is much less clumsy and hasty, but she is still a very caring person.

Harley Maki- Harley met Ash, May, Max, and Brock in Kanto while May was competing in contests. He has a tendency to be cruel yet flamboyant, but I made him a bit more mature in this fic. I made him two years older than May, so he is 17.

Now, on with the story....

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Out in the Hoen region, Ritchie and Sakura were on their way to Little Root City. It was the first time Sakura had ever been to Hoen, so Richie was leading the way.

"I think we should take a break for lunch", said Ritchie. "Is that all right with you?"

"Definitely. I was hoping we could take a break", Sakura responded.

"Ok. Sparky, Zippo, Cruise, come on out!" Ritchie shouted.

Ritchie's Pikachu, Charizard, and Tyranitar came out.

"Espeon, Treekco, Golduck, and Beautifly, you too!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ritchie built a fire while Sakura went to fill their canteens. The Pokémon were playing and resting.

Sakura found a stream a few yards away from where they set up camp. As she bent down to fill her canteen, she noticed an Ariados.

"Hey Ariados. Do you have a trainer?" Sakura asked.

The bug Pokémon just stared at her.

"I guess that means I can catch you", she said.

Sakura turned to call for her Pokémon when Ariados shot her with its web.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Why are you attacking me! I just wanted a Pokémon battle!"

"Ariados, cover her mouth with your web", a familiar voice instructed.

Sakura recognized that voice. "Ash, is that you?" she tried to ask. It was too late. The Ariados had already covered her mouth and her words were incomprehensible.

Ash came into view. Sakura tried to yell at him, but he just looked at her menacingly.

"What's the meaning of this? What's wrong with you?" she asked desperately.

He had an unfamiliar, almost hateful look in his eyes.

"I am an agent of Team Firestar", he said simply. "You and your Pokémon are coming with us".

Sakura was horrified. Who was Team Firestar? A gang native to the Hoen region? She had never heard of them. She once again tried to yell.

"Good job Danni", said a voice.

A pink haired woman came up behind Ash.

"This girl is an enemy to Team Firestar. Let's put her in the truck and go get her Pokémon and that boy she is traveling with", she said.

Sakura tried to ask Ash why he was working for Team Firestar and why he was being called Danni, but it was useless. She looked him hard in the face. It was definitely Ash. She had just seen him for his sixteenth birthday party. Unless he had a long lost twin or a clone, there is no way that this was the same face she knew and loved.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ritchie called out as he entered the clearing.

He saw Sakura tied up and Ash and the pink haired woman trying to put her in their truck.

"Ash!" what is going on here?" he asked.

Ritchie couldn't understand what he was doing. Why Ash was in Hoen, and why wasn't he using his Pokémon to help Sakura escape?

"Quiet you!" the woman commanded. "Danni, silence him!"

Ash commanded Ariados to shoot Ritchie with string shot.

"Ok, Ariados. Cover his mouth with your web", he instructed.

Ritchie dodged it and called for his Charizard.

"Zippo! Help!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Now!" said the lady. Ariados shot another string shot at Ritchie and then covered his mouth with its web.

Zippo immediately came to the scene. The rest of his and Sakura's Pokémon had followed him. The Charizard roared and delivered a powerful flamethrower at the woman, but she was too quick she dodged the attack and called out her Wobbufet.

Zippo tried to attack her again, but the Wobbufet delivered a powerful counter attack that knocked the Charizard down. Zippo kept on fighting, ignoring Ash, who he recognized as one of Ritchie's friends. The other Pokémon joined in the fight, and while they were distracted Ash used that opportunity to use the new device that his boss had shown him. He held the device up and drained the memories of all the Pokémon. They stopped attacking and looked around, obviously confused.

"Ok Danni. There are some other Pokémon around here. You find them, do your thing, and bring them here while a take care of these two", she instructed.

Ash did what he was told while the woman commanded the Pokémon to load the shocked and struggling teenagers into her truck. A few minutes later Ash returned with all of Sakura and Richie's Pokémon.

"This is all of them, ma'am" said Ash.

"Good work. Let's get these enemies back to base", she said.

Ash had been convinced by this woman that he was helping the Pokémon by getting them out of the hands of the enemy. He did not understand that the device the woman taught him to use wiped the memories of those who fell victim to its power. When Ash wasn't looking, the woman used the device on Ritchie and Sakura. Then she jumped in the driver's seat.

"I wonder why they stopped struggling", said Ash. He noticed that they were no longer trying to kick and scream.

"They know that it will be no use. When we get back to HQ I will convince them to join us", she lied.

"Ok", said Ash.

He felt strange doing this. When he saw Sakura and Ritchie, a feeling of nostalgia overcame him, but before he could dwell on it, the feeling vanished.

"Maybe I battled them before", thought Ash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giovanni assembled the group and ordered one of his submarines to be delivered ASAP to the Island where Misty had sensed the underwater base. When it finally came, they piled inside.

"This sure beats our dainty little submarine", Jessie observed.

It had leather seats, navigating technology, a radio, and a sophisticated engine.

"Yeah. But I kinda miss dat ding", said Meowth.

Jessie and James looked him like he was crazy.

"I just thought it was cool bein' able to go underwater without havin' to get wet", he replied.

"This is awesome!" said Dawn and Gary in unison.

"I never been in a submarine before!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Me neither. I bet this would be very useful for Pokémon research", said Max.

The rest of the group chatted for a while until Giovanni spoke up.

"Our radars picked up on something. Apparently there is a large underground structure coming up in a few yards. Right now I need everyone in wetsuits and scuba equipment so that when we get there we will be ready to attack. Who here has water Pokémon?" he asked.

Almost everyone raised his or her hands.

"Good. Release them now so that they can assist us", he instructed.

The group did as he asked. Professor Oak released a Milotic and a Swampert. Delia released her Garados. The Garados rubbed affectionately against her as she pet it on the head.

The group looked at them, surprised.

"I almost forgot that I had these two on me", said Professor Oak.

"I caught this Garados when I went to the Orange Islands to help Professor Oak with his research", Delia explained.

It was the calmest Garados that any of them had ever seen.

"You must be a really great trainer", said Cilan. "Garados really likes you. They are pretty difficult to bond with".

"Well, I always had a knack for calming tempers", she said.

They put wetsuits on over their clothing and adjusted their masks and breathing tanks. Misty knew that Pikachu would definitely want to help save Ash, so she took the miniature wetsuit and headgear away from Meowth and handed it to him.

"Hey! What do yous dink yere doin'?" he complained.

"Pikachu is going to want to help Ash. Besides, he is much more useful than you", said Misty.

"The twerpette does have a point", said Jessie.

"So yous just gonna leave me here alone!?" cried Meowth.

"They are right, Meowth. That Pikachu will be more use to us" said Giovanni.

"Burn", said Jessie and James.

"Yous two are the worse. But if de boss wants me to stay here, den I'm stayin'" he said.

"Just don't touch anything", said Giovanni. He hated the idea of leaving that disaster of a Pokémon alone with his two million dollar submarine. "Unless you are willing to get into a Pokeball", he added.

"No sir!" he responded, saluting his former Boss. "I will stay here and protect dis submarine!"

"We are here", interrupted one of Giovanni's agents.

Everyone rushed to look out the windows.

"I don't see anything out there", said Bonnie.

"Maybe it's underground", said Delia.

"It must be. We can use the water Pokémon to dig. According to our radar, we should be right on top of it", said Giovanni.

One by one the people and Pokémon exited the submarine. The trainers instructed their water Pokémon to dig. Eventually, Gary's Blastiose hit something. He instructed the Pokémon to try to clear away as much as the sand as possible so that they could see what it was. Everyone joined in.

"It's a roof", said Professor Oak.

"Even I could have figured that one out, Professor", said James.

"Look for a door!" said Clement.

"I got it!" yelled Serena after a few minutes. Everyone swam towards her.

"It's a door all right", said Gary. "Blastiose, break open that door!"

The Blastiose banged his rock hard shell against the handle several times until it finally gave in.

"Quick! Everyone get in before the place fills up with water!" yelled Giovanni.

They all scrambled inside. When they got inside they noticed a second door.

"Blastiose! Open that door too!" said Gary.

The all entered what looked like a laundry room. Thankfully no alarms had gone off, they could only hope that no one was watching those security cameras pointed towards them.

"This place is creepy", said Dawn.

"You said it", May and Max agreed.

They took off their scuba gear and were about to enter the hallway when a team of about fifteen agents stormed in. They all wore black uniforms with the letters FS written in gold. One of them was Domino.

"009!" said Giovanni, relieved. Surely she was there to help them. She was his most trusted agent, after all.

Domino ignored him. Instead she ordered the other agents to released their Pokémon.

Several Venasaur, Beedrill, Poliwrath, Charizard, and Fearrow materialized in front of them.

"This sucks", said James. "Go Everyone!"

The rest of the group followed suit and released their Pokémon. The group was engulfed in a sea of commands. They were engaged in a full-on battle.

"Carnivine, use pin missile!" yelled James.

"Serviper, use poison sting!" yelled Jessie.

"Blastiose, use hydro pump!" yelled Gary

"Swampert, Milotic, use water gun!" said Professor Oak.

"You too Garados!" said Delia.

Team Firestar's two Venasaur and three Charizard were the first to fall.

"Keep using hyperbeam!" Iris instructed her Dragonite.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt", said Misty.

All of a sudden the room was filled with a bright yellow light. Everyone had to cover his or her eyes. When they opened them back up, the rest of Team Firestar's Pokémon lay on the ground, clearly defeated. The agents ran away, shocked and scared, probably going to get reinforcements.

"Good job", said Misty.

Giovanni face was shocked. Jessie and James observed this and found it amusing.

"Now don't you see? There is a reason we could never capture that Pikachu. That thing's a monster!" said James.

"Maybe you two aren't so bad after all", he said.

"No time for that now. We have to find Ash", said Delia.

They returned their Pokémon and ran down the hall, desperate to find what they came for.

"They did something to 009. And I'm going to figure out what that is", Giovanni said to Delia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bianca, Harley, and Barry were traveling through Kanto They had met up with Brock's brother Forrest, who decided that he wanted to have some company as he traveled on his first journey ever.

"Does anyone else hear that noise?" he asked the group. They all listened intently. "It sounds like a truck", said Forrest.

"A truck in the middle of the woods?" said Bianca.

"Maybe they are poachers!" said Barry. "Who else would bring a truck out here?"

"Let's go investigate" said Harley. "If there are poachers here Cacturne and I could handle them".

The four of them walked in the direction of the strange sound. A black truck appeared before them.

"Good afternoon, children", called a black woman with pink hair.

"Excuse me ma'am, but why do you have a truck here in the middle of the forest?" asked Bianca.

"You see I have a rather large party with me", she responded.

The group looked at one another, unsure of what she meant. The woman exited the truck and opened the trunk. A flood of Pokémon came at them. It didn't take them a second too long to realize that they were being ambushed.

"Ahh!" they all gasped. They quickly release their Pokémon.

"Cacturne, use pin missile", said Harley.

"Onix, head-butt!" called Forrest.

"Woobat, use hyperbeam!" said Bianca.

"Elekid, thunderbolt!" Barry commanded.

The woman's Charizard, Pidgeot, Noctowl, Buizel, Espeon, Beautifly, and Pikachu attacked. Three other human figures and an Ariados emerged from behind her. They started yelling commands.

"Hey, look everyone!" called Forrest. "Ash is here!"

"So is Ritchie and Sakura!" said Forrest.

Ritchie, Sakura, and Ash ignored their comments and instead ordered the Pokémon to capture them. Within a few seconds, Barry, Bianca, Forrest, and Harley were wrapped in Ariados' web, their mouths covered and limbs restrained.

"Ok, Danni, Samantha, and Richardo, load them up" the mysterious woman ordered them.

"Yes ma'am" they answered.

Ash, Sakura, Ritchie and the Pokémon shoved their victims into the truck with the help of their Pokémon. When they went to go return the Pokémon to their balls, the woman wiped their memories.

The boss jumped in the front seat. Ash, Sakura, and Ritchie returned the Pokémon and climbed into the back seat.

"Let's bring them back to HQ", said Lisa, starting up the truck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giovanni, Delia, Professor Oak, Misty, Drew, May, Max, Dawn, Serena, Clement, Jessie, James, Bonnie, Gary, Iris, and Cilan were met with another army of Firestar agents, this time over thirty of them, all with fully evolved Pokémon.

"I got the water and grass types", said Misty. "Pikachu can handle them".

"I'll go for those Tyranitar with my Persian and Rydon ", said Giovanni.

"James and I call those Persian", said Jessie.

She smiled, thinking of how happy Meowth would be once he found out that they beat up a Persian.

Everyone released their Pokémon and engaged in battle. It was a chaotic scene. Pikachu's thunderbolt quickly knocked out the grass and water types, but the rock, normal, psychic and ghost types were hard to beat. With over one hundred Pokémon and at least sixty trainers battling head-to-head, it was easy to get lost in the commotion.

James, Inkay, and Carnivine were face-to-face with a relentless Persian.

"Inkay! Use your ink. Carnivine sue vine whip!" he commanded.

The Persian tried to launch an attack but was interrupted by James' littlest Pokémon, Mime Jr. , who lifted the Persian high into the air using his psychic attack.

"Mime Jr.! get back into your ball! Its far too dangerous out here for you!" he said as he tried to return him.

Mime Jr. jumped out of the way of James Pokeball and launched a psybeam at the Persian.

The Persian fainted from the attack.

"Mime mime mime", said Mime Jr. as he wiped his hands.

"Good job", said James. "But please return. I can't keep track of all of you at once".

Mime Jr. listened to James and returned to his ball. "Thank you", he whispered to the ball once Mime Jr. was inside.

Meanwhile, the ex-Rocket called Domino was sneaking up behind James. She was wearing a Team Firestar uniform. She took out an odd looking, hand-held device. Jessie, who was not too far from where he was standing, noticed this.

"James, look out!" she called. It was no use, James could not hear her over the chaos.

Jessie took matters into her own hands. She commanded Wobbufet, Serviper, Frillish, and Yanmega to continued battling while she went up to Domino. She and tried to wrestle the device from her hand. Jessie and Domino fought for a while until Domino regained her grip on the device. She held it against Jessie's head. The miniature machine made a slight high-pitched noise and blinked. Jessie's eyes went blank.

"Follow me", said Domino.

"Ok", Jessie complied.

She had no idea what was going on but for some reason felt as though she could trust this woman. They disappeared without anyone noticing.

James turned to look at Jessie. He last saw her a few minutes ago using Wobbufet and Frillish to take on a Raticade. He looked around and couldn't find her anywhere. He counted and saw that everyone was there but Jessie. He started to panic but then a huge Tyranitar shot him with a hyperbeam. Serena and Clement, who were battling the Tyranitar, yelled out to him.

"James you gotta stay focused!" said Clement.

"Jessie's gone", he called back. He struggled to get up.

Clement and Serena could not hear him over the chaos. James instructed his Pokémon to keep battling.

James fled the scene. He managed to get past some of the Firestar Agents who were too preoccupied with battling to notice him slip by. He ran until he found a door at the end of a hallway. He tried to open it but it was locked. He had hit a dead end. Then he just stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out his next move.

"You look upset", said an unfamiliar voice.

James turned around and saw a black woman with pink hair come up behind him. she was wearing a Team Firestar uniform.

"Is it because you lost your girlfriend?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"What did you do with her?" James yelled.

"None of your business", the woman answered.

He froze with fear as the woman continued to taunt him. James thought of the horrible things that this gang has been known to do to their victims. Meanwhile, the rest of the group managed to defeat the army of Team Firestar agents and they ran in the same direction that James had gone a few minutes earlier.

"Look up ahead!" yelled Professor Oak.

"It's James! He's with an agent!" yelled May.

They were only a few yards away from James and the pink-haired woman when three people stepped in front of them. Two were male Firestar members, the other was Jessie.

"Don't move!" said one of the agents. He held up a gun and pointed it directly at Delia.

Jessie and the other agent held up their guns, pointing them at Misty and Giovanni.

The group was shocked. Why was Jessie threatening them?

"Jessie!" said James called to her.

Jessie turned to look at him. Her eyes were angry, but that fire and determination that lit them was gone. She pointed the gun at James.

"You are an enemy to Team Firestar!" she declared.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Jessie, what did they do to you?" he asked. His voice was shaking. "Something's wrong. You are hypnotized or something" James tried to reason with her.

"Silence!" she commanded. An intense silence filled the hallway.

"Now, unless you all want to die, I suggest you hand over those Pokeballs and come with us", said Jessie.

"Collect those Pokeballs", the pink haired woman ordered her servants.

Sakura, Ritchie, Ash, Bianca, Barry, Harley, and Forrest emerged from behind them.

"Ash! What are you doing?" cried Misty as he held a gun up to her and forced the Pokeballs off of her belt.

"Pika pi" said Pikachu.

"If you attack me then I'll shoot", said Ash to the small electric Pokémon.

"Chu chooooo", Pikachu cried sadly.

Ash grabbed Pikachu roughly by the tail and forced a rope around his neck.

"Ash! How can you not remember you best friends and your mother?", cried Serena.

"My name is Danni and I work for Team Firestar", he answered.

"Ash! Don't you recognize me?" asked Delia.

He walked right up to her and looked her in the eyes. A quick feeling of nostalgia over came him, but it left after two short seconds. He ignored her at took her Pokeball. When all the Pokeballs were collected, everyone turned to James, Jessie, and the pink-hair woman who stood before them.

James handed over his Pokeballs.

"Jessie! You have to try to remember me! This woman has done something to you! Why can't you remember me!" he cried.

"We don't have time for all this senseless drama", said the pink haired woman. "Shoot him", she commanded.

Jessie aimed the gun at his rib cage and pulled the trigger. James let out a cry and then stumbled forward, slamming hard against the ground. He grabbed his side in pain. He was bleeding profusely where the bullet had struck him. Several members of his ran to help him.

An intense feeling of sadness and guilt rang through Jessie's body as she watched him lying on the ground in pain, but it quickly vanished.

"Nice work", said the pink haired woman.

"Mark, Dave, take him to the infirmary", she ordered two of the other agents.

They grabbed James roughly by the arms and forced him onto his feet. Then they pulled him forward, forcing him to walk. His hands and torso were wet with fresh blood.

"Why?" he asked weakly, looking Jessie in the eyes. "What did they...?"

Before he could finish his question, Lisa shoved him in the side.

"Stop hurting James!" said Bonnie.

"Quiet, little girl", said Sakura.

"Take them downstairs to the prison", ordered Lisa.

James was carried off in the opposite direction. Ash and the others pushed the prisoners with their guns. They forced them into the basement and then into individual cells.

"Danni, tell them the rules" said the pink haired woman.

"Prisoners will not speak unless they are asked a direct question by a Team Firestar agent. Anyone caught trying to escape will be shot", Ash explained.

"Good. Now that we are all settled down, I will get back to business", said the pink haired lady.

"Julia, you are in charge", she said to Jessie. "Everyone else, come with me".

Everyone left the basement until only Jessie and the prisoners remained.

"How could you do that to James?!" cried Bonnie. "You said that you loved him!"

"All prisoners must remain quiet!" Jessie demanded.

Serena and Clement told Bonnie to be quiet, but she continued to cry.

"That's it!" said Jessie.

Jessie walked up to Bonnie's cell and unlocked the door. She grabbed Bonnie and dragged her to the front of the room, where all the other prisoners could see her. Jessie shoved her into a chair and tied her up. Bonnie kicked and screamed by Jessie just ignored her. Then she threw a Pokeball.

"Elekid!" she announced.

"If this brat makes any noise, thunderbolt her until she shuts up", Jessie instructed.

The Elekid nodded and looked at Bonnie.

"Don't you dare harm my little sister!" yelled Clement. The other prisoners joined in.

"Elekid, thundershock all of them!" yelled Jessie.

Elekid shot a bolt of electricity at each of the prisoners. Many of them had been shocked before, but this Elekid was super powerful, and it hurt worse than they expected. No one talked the rest of the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

James lay in a hospital bed inside the Team Firestar infirmary. A nurse was preparing him for surgery to remove the bullet from his torso. He asked her questions but she just ignored him. He eventually gave up. Every breath he took was painful and he was slowly suffocating from the blood filling up in his lungs. The nurse stuck a tube down his throat so that he could breath, but he was still in a ton of pain. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. There was nothing he could do now but wait. The nurse applied a powerful anesthetic and he felt himself slowly drift off to sleep....

**Flashback dream**

James was sitting on the floor in his old room at Pokémon Tech. Jessie sat across from him. They were playing Pokémon cards and talking.

"Thanks for letting me stay here", said Jessie.

"No problem, some people hate roommates but I actually feel kind of lonely without one", he responded.

James' roommate had moved out. He didn't give any explanation, all he said was that he felt uncomfortable sleeping in the same room as someone like James. James had no idea what he meant. He was a good roommate, so he thought. He kept his side of the room neat, went to bed early, and always acted kindly towards his roommate. James invited Jessie to move in after he left, since her roommate was a snob and was always making fun of Jessie for being poor.

"I'm glad that you are my friend", said James. "You are the only one I have".

"You are the only friend I have too. I bet the other kids are just jealous of us", said Jessie.

"I'm actually surprised that a girl like you would want to hang out with me. I know you've heard what the other kids call me", said James.

Jessie knew exactly what he was talking about, but she didn't want to say it out loud. She hated how the other kids made fun of him. She pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean", she lied.

She hated lying to James, but it might make him feel better, she thought.

"They call me a fag", he admitted. "They call me a girly, gay, and a fag".

"James, you shouldn't listen to them. They don't know what they are talking about", said Jessie.

"Maybe they are right", said James. A few tears went down his face.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Well, maybe I am. I like hanging out with girls, doing makeup , hair, and nails. I also like musicals and fashion", he said. "And they always make fun of my voice".

"So what?" said Jessie. "Just because you have good taste in hobbies and a strange accent doesn't mean you are gay. Have you ever even been attracted to a guy before?"

"I don't think so", said James. He never really thought about that before.

"Well, then there you go. How could you possibly know if you are gay if you never even had a crush on a guy before?" she asked.

"Besides, even if you are gay, there's nothing to be ashamed of", she added.

"You mean you would still want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Obviously! You're all I've got. You are the only person on this whole planet who cares about me", said Jessie. "Best friends for life, remember?"

James remembered how good it felt knowing that Jessie accepted him no matter what. It was that his parents would never do.

**Flashback dream over**


	24. Escape?

Meowth had been alone in the submarine for over an hour. He started to get nervous. He looked out the window. The door to the underwater base was only a few yards away.

"I may not have a wetsuit, but I'm goin' in" he thought out loud.

Meowth grabbed his waterproof backpack and exited the submarine. He swam towards the door, opened it and rushed inside.

"Dere. Dat wasn't so bad", he thought, shaking the water off his fur. "I better go finds my friends. I bet dere in trouble".

Meowth walked down a long hallway. He saw burn marks and holes on the wall. A few broken lights dangled from the ceiling.

"I bet dere was a Pokémon battle here", he thought.

Meowth heard someone coming. He looked up and saw an air vent. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed onto the vent. He climbed inside and listened carefully to their conversation. Nine figures were walking down the hallway, but Meowth could only see their shadows

"You did an excellent job, all of you", said a woman.

"Thank you", said Ash.

"Dat sounds like de twerp!" Meowth thought.

"Now that we have the prisoners contained, we should get working on modifying their Pokémon", the woman suggested.

"Yes ma'am", said Ash.

The group walked past him and he got a good look at their faces. He recognized all of them.

"I wonder why dem twerps is helpin' de enemy", he thought. "And what about Domino? I thought dat she was loyal to Team Rocket".

When everyone had finished walking by, Meowth jumped down from the vent and wondered around until he found an unlocked door. He pressed his ear against it, hoping to hear some indication that his friends were there.

"No way!" he gasped.

Meowth could hear Jessie's voice. She was threatening someone. He listened for a few minutes and realized that she was threatening Bonnie and some of the other members of their group.

"Dey must have done somethin' to her", he thought.

He decided that he needed to get Jessie to leave so that he could go free his friends and somehow snap Jessie out of whatever trance she was in. He threw two Pokeballs into the air.

"Free free", said Jason.

"Chime chime", said Chimecho.

"Shh!" Meowth instructed. The two Pokémon listened.

"Jessie is under some kind of trance. She's got James and de others down dere as prisoner. I need you twos to distract her while I get dem free", said Meowth.

The Pokémon nodded.

"Here's de plan", said Meowth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you all have learned your lesson", said Jessie.

By now everyone had been hit several times by Elekid's thundershock. When that wasn't enough, she called out a Fearrow and had it use peck attack on them. Now no one dared to speak. She didn't notice the small floating Pokémon sneak up behind her.

Suddenly Jessie's eyes were covered with something.

"Get off me!" she cried.

The others looked on as Chimecho covered Jessie's face with its scarf-like tail. Meowth and his Butterfree started unlocking the cells with the keys that she had hanging nearby.

"Elekid, Fearrow. Get this thing off of me!" she cried.

Elekid and Fearrow started attacking Chimecho, but the Pokémon held on with all its might. Since it was clinging to Jessie's head, she received a number of the attacks herself.

Some of the captives were about to thank Meowth but he motioned for them to keep silent. The enemy didn't need to know that there was a Meowth on the loose.

When everyone was free, they ran out of the basement. Meowth and Delia stayed behind.

"I can't just leave Jessie!" he said.

He turned to see Jessie and Chimecho lying unconscious on the ground.

"Chimecho, return", called Meowth. The Pokémon dissolved into its Pokeball.

"I'll carry Jessie", said Delia.

When they got to the top of the stairs, they ran in the direction that the others had gone.

Giovanni turned around and saw Delia struggling to keep up. She was still carrying Jessie, who had not yet regained consciousness.

"Let me get her", he said.

"Hurry! We gotta get out of here", said Misty.

Giovanni had placed Jessie on his back and stopped for a moment to get everyone's attention.

"We need to look for that woman. She obviously has some powerful technology. I know Pokémon can be used to hypnotize people, but there is something far more powerful at play here" said Giovanni. Does anyone still have their cell phone?"

"I got's mine" said Meowth.

"And we have ours", said Max and Bonnie. "They forgot to confiscate ours".

"I'm guessin' dat de took all of yours Pokémon", said Meowth. "Hold on. Where's James?" said Meowth.

"James was taken to the infirmary", said Giovanni. "Or at least that is what they want us to believe. We have to look for him and those other agents, including that Lisa woman. She must be the one in charge around here. We will break up into three groups. I need most of you to come with me, and one of you in each group needs to have a cell phone".

"No one answered me! What happened to James?" Meowth asked again.

"He was badly injured. It might be dangerous to move him. I think Delia should go. She used to be a Pokémon doctor. Some medical training might come in handy here".

Meowth continued to inquire about James, but no one answered him.

"Ok", said Delia. "Bonnie, Max, Clement, and May, you come with me. One of you give your cell phone to Misty. We will go look for James and bring him back to the submarine".

Bonnie gave her phone to Misty, and Delia led them away.

"I need Meowth and a few others to come with me to find that boss woman and Ash", said Giovanni.

Professor Oak, Dawn, and Gary volunteered to go with him.

"The rest of you need to find the Pokémon", he said.

"Yes sir, said Misty.

Misty, Serena, Drew, Cilan, and Iris ran off.

"Good luck", he whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Ritchie, Sakura, Bianca, Barry, Harley, Archer, Domino, and the two agents called Mark and Dave were helping their new boss "modify" the stolen Pokémon. She had prohibited them from talking about anything that didn't have to do directly with their mission, so no one realized that they had all had their memories taken away. They each assumed they were the only ones experiencing memory loss.

They were almost finished when the lights went off.

"What is the meaning of this?" the boss woman yelled, clearly irritated.

"Danni, Richardo! Go turn on the backup generator. Make a left down this hallway, it's the third door on the right" she instructed.

Ash and Ritchie stumbled in the darkness, but before they could reach the hallway, which was lit up with emergency lights, Misty and Iris ordered Meowth's Butterfree to use sleep powder on them. Careful to not make any noise, they caught the two boys before they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ash", Misty whispered.

"Me too", Iris whispered to Ritchie.

They dragged their bodies out into the hallways and sent a text to Giovanni, explaining to him what they just did.

"Ok. I will find you using the GPS on that phone you are carrying. I still have Jessie with me. She isn't looking so good. We need to get her taken care of soon. Just lock Ash and Ritchie up somewhere until we figure out how to get them back to normal", he texted back.

"Gotcha" they texted back.

Iris, Serena, Cilan, Drew, and Misty moved Ash and Ritchie to the nearest closet. They locked it by sticking a broom underneath the handle. They had to just hope that no one noticed and opened the door for them.

Meanwhile, Lisa was growing irritated waiting for the two of them to get back.

"Samantha, go see what is taking those two morons so long", she ordered.

Sakura stood up and headed towards the door. Misty and Iris sensed her coming and had Jason hit her with more sleep powder before she even saw them coming. Cilan and Serena caught her and carried her over to the closet where Ash and Ritchie lay.

A few moments later, the boss sent out Barry and Harley. Iris, Misty, Serena, and Cilan got them and put them with the others.

"This is getting ridiculous!" the boss exclaimed. "I suppose if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself", they heard her say.

"It's the boss, what should we do?" Iris whispered to Misty, Drew, Serena, and Cilan.

"We'll have Jason knock her out. It's the only thing we can do. If the others hear us then they will just send all those Pokémon after us and we will never be able to get everyone out of here safely", said Cilan.

"You're right", said Misty. "Here she comes".

Jason hit the woman as hard as he could with his sleep powder. Just as before, they managed to knock her out and get her to the closet before anyone else noticed.

"Ok. I just sent another text to Giovanni and Delia, keeping them updated", said Serena.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Drew. "Those two blokes, Dave and Mark, are in there too. There might even be more than that. Plus they have all the Pokémon. I know Meowth has been training with Jason a lot, but I don't think that he can take all of them".

"There is no way they will stay in there forever. Giovanni is on his way. When the others get up to investigate, him and the others will help us contain them", said Iris.

"She's right", Serena agreed.

They stood by the doorway in anticipation, praying that Giovanni, Meowth, Dawn, Professor Oak, and Gary would get there before the others came after them.

Meanwhile, Aliyah and Acorn were spying on a large group of Team Firestar agents.

"It's a good thing that some of those teenagers were able to get Ash", Acorn said to Aliyah.

"It will be easier to help everyone if we know where each of them are", Aliyah replied. "We can't forget about James. We have to go back and heal him. He must be in so much pain right now".

"Well he is still alive. And we are going to get everyone out of here as soon as we figure out how to reverse the effects of that device. There is no way I am letting anyone get away with hurting our fiends", said Acorn.

"Shh! I think they are saying something important", Aliyah said to her sister.

The sisters listened intently to the enemies' conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the infirmary, James was having another dream...

**flashback Dream**

He was standing in front of Misty in one of the guest rooms in his parents' mansion. It was the day he almost married Jessiebelle. Misty had tears in her eyes.

"Ok. We'll go. But I still think you are making a big mistake", she said.

He watched her leave out the window.

"James, James!" he heard a voice call. He turned around and saw Jessie and Meowth standing in the doorway. "Come with us", they said.

"Jessie! Meowth! You came back for me!" he heard his dream-voice say.

All of a sudden the scene changed. He was in a dark room. Meowth had disappeared and it was just he and Jessie, standing face to face. She looked angry, but it was more than just her normal temper.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" his dream-self asked.

"I am NOT Jessie", she answered back. She pulled out a gun and shot him.

He fell to the ground in agony. Jessie laughed at his pain.

"James!" he heard a voice call again. This time it was louder and firmer. Someone was shaking him.

"You have to wake up!" said Bonnie.

James' eyes shot open. Clement, Bonnie, May, Max, and Delia were standing over his bed. His attention quickly turned to his left rib cage, which had a large, bloody bandage covering his wound.

"We need to get you out of here. We came to spring you loose", said Delia.

"Try to stand up", said Clement.

James tried to get up, but the pain was so great he screamed in agony.

"Shh!" said Max. "That nurse might hear you. We gotta go quickly and quietly".

"Ok", He said quietly.

James was still traumatized and depressed by what had happened to him earlier. After a few tries he was able to ignore the physical pain and managed to get up.

Delia and Clement helped him walk and the six of them rushed towards the direction of the room in which they had first entered the base.

"I have to get Jessie. She needs us", said James.

"Not now", said Max.

"We don't have time for wetsuits" said Delia. "We just have to swim out to the submarine in our clothes.

"We should stay here and help. Bonnie and Max can help James into the submarine. The rest of us should go find the others", said Clement.

"He's right" said Delia. "You two take care of James, ok?" she said to the two preteens.

"Wait! What about Jessie and Meowth! And what happened to all of our Pokémon?" he asked.

"We are working on that now. Right now you need to get out of here. You can't even walk on your own. We promise to do everything we can to get everyone out of here unharmed", said Delia.

"Hurry you guys! The others need us!" said May.

James, Bonnie, and Max exited the base and successfully made their way into the submarine. Delia, Clement, and May looked at the window and then made a run for it once they saw that they three of them had made it to the submarine safely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Giovanni, Meowth, Drew, Dawn, and Gary came running to Serena, Misty, Cilan, and Iris. Giovanni had put Jessie back on his back and placed her in the same closet where Ash, Ritchie, Sakura, Barry, and Harley lay.

"Did anyone else come out?" asked Giovanni.

"Not yet", Misty answered.

"Good", he replied.

Delia, May, and Serena followed behind.

"Bonnie and Max brought James to the submarine", Serena explained.

"How's he doing?" asked Misty.

"No one told me what happened to James!" Meowth complained.

"He was..." Giovanni started to explain when he was interrupted.

"I think I hear something", said a voice from inside the room.

"Boss, is that you?" asked another.

"I think something happened to them. These lights still won't turn on", said one of agents, flicking the light switch.

"Let's all just go see what's going on", said the first voice.

Bianca, Forrest, three Team Firestar agents, the two agents called Mark and Dave, Archer, and Domino exited the room. Jason the Butterfree ambushed them with his sleep powder.

They forced them into the closet alongside the others and turned the backup generator on so that the lights in the room were turned back on. Then they headed for the room with all the Pokeballs.

"What do we do now? Do you think they will attack us if we release them?" asked May.

"There is no way to tell what would happen", said Cilan.

"Well we have to do something!" said Dawn. "Let's just try one and see what happens. We can always return it if it tried to attack us".

"If it doesn't kill us first", Drew commented.

"Hey, I see one of my Pokeballs. Let's try this one", said Misty. "I can tell this is mine because I have each of them labeled. Vaporeon, I choose you!"

Misty's Vaporeon materialized in front of them. It looked at Misty and then gave a squeal of delight.

"It's nice to see you too", said Misty, rubbing Vaporeon's head.

"They must not have gotten to her yet", said Drew.

"Something happened to our other Pokémon. They no longer recognize us. We need you, Pikachu, and Meowth to help us convince them that we are their friends that we are just trying to help", said Misty.

"Vap vap por", said Vaporeon.

Vaporeon walked over to the table and picked up a small device. She carried it over to Misty and dropped it into her hands.

"Vaporeon says dat she heard dose other guys in de uniforms sayin' dat dis machine wiped de memories of all de people and Pokémon dat the boss lady used it on. She says dat after de Pokémon were hit with the device they started acting different. De Pokémon act meaner and only want to attack", Meowth translated.

"Thanks Vaporeon for sharing that with us. We are so glad that you are ok", said Delia.

"That explains what happened to Jessie and dose twerps!" Meowth explained.

"But how do we reverse the effects?" Professor Oak asked the Pokémon.

"Pory por vap", answered Vaporeon.

"She say dat she isn't sure but she heard de boss lady say dat it was only temporary", Meowth translated.

"Thank god!" Delia exclaimed. "I was so worried about my Ash!"

"Dis is great news. Now we just gots to get dese Pokémon outta here", said Meowth.

"Everyone grab as many Pokeballs as you can carry", said Giovanni.

Everyone picked up the Pokeballs and shoved them into their backpacks, which were lying on the floor not far from where they were standing.

"We need to get these out of here before our enemies wake up and/or break out of that closet", said Gary. "But how...?"

"I know! When we were coming to meet you here we found a room that had a videophone. I think I saw a Pokeball transporter there too", said Clement.

"Perfect. Let's go", said Giovanni.

"Where should we send them?" Delia asked.

"We can't send the to Team Rocket headquarters", said Giovanni. "Team Firestar has been sneaking in and out. It isn't safe there".

"Then send them to my lab. Tracey is there and we have a stellar security system", said Professor Oak.

"He's right", Gary commented.

Everyone followed Clement. When they got to the videophone, they dialed the Oak Laboratory.

"Hello?" answered Tracey.

"Tracey. We don't have much time to explain. We need to send these Pokeballs to you. Whatever you do, don't open any of them until we get there", Gary explained. "And make sure no one steals them".

"Sure. You can count on me. I am ready to receive those Pokeballs", Tracey answered.

When all the Pokeballs were transported to the Oak Lab, Delia and the others ran to the closet where they had put their ambushed victims.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the submarine, Bonnie and Max tried to soothe their injured teammate.

"James, you should try to relax. You are just going to hurt yourself", said Max.

"I can't relax! Something terrible happened to Jessie", he sobbed.

"We know, but there is nothing we can do about it now", said Bonnie.

"You shouldn't be talking either, we can tell it hurts more when you talk", said Max.

James nodded and put his head back on the pillow. He had never felt more miserable in his entire life.

"I think we should try to call someone while we are here", said Max.

"Like who?" asked Bonnie.

"Like Team Rocket backup", Max responded.

"But we don't even have their number. Besides, they aren't going to listen to bunch of kids they never even saw or heard of before", Bonnie replied.

"We don't need their number. It's listed as speed dial #1 on this emergency phone", said Max.

He pointed to a small black phone hanging from the wall.

"And since the call will be coming from Giovanni's personal submarine, they are bound to believe us", he added.

"You're right!" said Bonnie, reaching for the phone.

After two rings, an agent picked up.

"Hello?" asked the voice.

"Hi this is Bonnie Luminaire and Max Davis. We are friends of Giovanni. Giovanni is in trouble and we need backup", she said.

"Ok", the voice said hesitantly. "I have located the submarine form which you are calling. How many agents do you think you need?" the agent asked.

"At least thirty", said Max.

"Ok. a will send you forty agents. They will be there in less than thirty minutes", she said.

"Wait. We also need a doctor. One of Giovanni's agents is badly injured", said Bonnie.

"Ok. I will send a medical team out as well", she said, hanging up the phone.

"Great. Hopefully it wont be too late by the time they get here", said Max.

The two of them looked over at James. They could tell he was in unbearable pain. They had given him and ice pack but it hardly made any difference.

"Don't worry James. A medical team is coming soon. We won't let you die", said Bonnie.

"Yeah. I bet you've been through worse. Pikachu must have shocked you guys hundreds of times", said Max.

James just ignored them and turned away.

Suddenly, Aliyah appeared before him.

"Aliyah, how did you...?" James started to ask.

Before James finished his question, Aliyah transformed into her original form, a small purple Mew.

Max and James turned to look at her.

"No way! It's a Mew!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't understand, if you are a Mew, how did you get Aliyah's ribbon?" asked James.

Aliyah used telepathy to send her message to the trio.

"I am Aliyah. I was disguised as an Eevee", she told them. "The same is true for my sister, the one you named Acorn".

"That explains how they know all those incredible attacks", said Max.

The small purple Mew flew over to James and wrapped her tail around his torso. She closed her eyes. James could feel the pain leaving his body. A few second later, the pain was completely gone. He unwrapped the bandage that covered the wound.

"I don't get it", said Max. "The wound doesn't look any better".

James' wound looked the same as it always had.

"It doesn't hurt though!" he exclaimed.

"It sure looks like it hurts", said Bonnie.

"It's incredible!" said James. "I can't believe this is happening".

"Thank you so much Mew".

"You can still call me Aliyah", she responded. "I like that name. We are both happy that you decided to name us".

"You are amazing", said Bonnie.

"I can't believe I actually got to meet a Mew", said Max. He and Bonnie took out their Pokedexes to scan her.

"You are very welcome. Now I must go find the others. They need me", she replied.

"What others?" asked Bonnie. "Do you mean our friends?"

"Yes", Aliyah replied.

"Then please bring us with you", said James. "We can help".

"I think it will be safer for you if you stay in here" Aliyah answered. "But James, you want to help Jessie. I will take you with me", she agreed.

"Take us too!" Bonnie and Max cried in unison.

"I don't know...", she said.

Bonnie and Max continued to stare at the Mew.

"Okay, let's go", she finally agreed.

The Mew teleported herself, James, Bonnie, and Max from the submarine to the inside of the base. She turned herself and the others invisible and they went down the hall until they were in in front of the closet where Ash and the other lay. She kept herself invisible but made the others visible again.

"It's them!" they heard a voice call from behind.

Delia, Professor Oak, Giovanni, Misty, Dawn, May, Clement, Drew, Gary, Serena, Iris, and Cilan ran towards them.

"James, what is going on? How are you able to walk with that wound? And how did you get back in here?" asked Delia and Giovanni.

"Aliyah came to help me. She made the pain in my side go away", James explained.

"She came because she sensed that James was in danger", said Max.

"You're still injured, you shouldn't be out here", said Misty, staring at his wound. Blood was still seeping through the bandage.

"There is no way I'm leaving here without Jessie", James responded.

"How did you even teleport here? There is no way that Eevee can use teleport", said Misty. "And where is she now?"

Aliyah reappeared to them in her true form. Everyone gasped as she used her telepathy ability to send them all a message.

"I am Aliyah. My sister and I disguised ourselves as Eevee after our mother was killed by Team Firestar agents. She sent us to this Pokémon sanctuary that was run by James' grandparents. We decided to travel with James and his family after they were so kind to us", she explained.

"That's amazing. I would have never guessed", said Delia. "But it does explain how they can use all those attacks".

"I can teleport everyone out of here", she said. " And make sure you are safe".

"That won't help. There is something wrong with Ash, Jessie, and some of our other friends. We cannot just leave here", Gary explained.

"I know", said Aliyah. "But....",

Just then the pink-haired woman and her minions burst out of the closet. Aliyah turned herself invisible before the enemies spotted her.

"You fools think you can lock us up and get away with it?" she inquired.

"Everyone, release your Pokémon", the woman instructed.

Jessie, Ash and the others just looked at one another.

"What are you waiting for! Get them!" she demanded.

"They took all the Pokémon", Ritchie explained.

The woman let out a frustrated sigh.

"Then use those guns I gave you!" she yelled.

"We no longer have those either," said Sakura.

"Look. We clearly have the advantage. We have the Pokémon and the weapons. Plus we outnumber you. You should just surrender before anyone gets hurt", said Professor Oak.

Jessie, Ash, Ritchie, and the others gave the woman a desperate look.

"Ha! As if you all are going to use a gun on us", she said.

"We still have the Pokémon", said Giovanni.

All of a sudden a Team of Rocket agents burst into the base.

"How did you know to find us?" Giovanni asked the leader as a army of his own people ran past him.

"We received a call from your submarine. When we found it empty, we came right here, assuming you would be inside", one of the agents explained.

The agents quickly apprehended the Team Firestar agents and her minions.

"Some of these people are allies under hypnotization", said Giovanni. "Bring them to HQ".

"Yes sir. We also were told that there was a medical emergency", said the Officer.

Everyone turned to look at James. The officer gasped and asked how he was able to stand.

"I was healed by a very powerful Pokémon", he said.

"What Pokémon?" one of the agents asked.

"That's not important right now. Bring these people back to base", said Giovanni.

They started to walk away. James followed them.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" he yelled, running towards Team Rocket agents and prisoners.

"I want to stay with her", he said, pointing to Jessie.

"James, you can't. You need to get to a hospital", said Delia, who ran up behind him.

"I promise she will be ok", Delia whispered.

"No. I can't leave her", he insisted.

"Ok", said Delia. "But you are going to have to let someone take care of your wound as soon as we get back to HQ".

"I will, just let me go for now", he replied.

James followed the Team Rocket agents and the prisoners.

They put Jessie and the others in handcuffs and forced them to sit in the back of a twelve-passenger Team Rocket van. James walked in and sat next to Jessie.

"Why on Earth are you acting like you care about me! I know what you've done! Did you expect me to forget that easily?" she spat at him.

"Jessie, you are confused. I'm James, your James", he whispered.

"I don't know why you are calling me Jessie. You are the one who is confused. My name is Julia and I have been a Team Firestar member my entire life", she replied.

"That's not true. That woman did something to you", he explained, pointing to Lisa, who was sitting across from Jessie.

"I did not. Disregard this man, Julia. He is trying to trick you", the boss woman replied.

James continued to try to convince Jessie that she was not Julia of Team Firestar, but he didn't get anywhere. Aliyah and Acorn, both invisible, watched, trying to think of a way to help them.

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please leave me a review letting me know what you think so far. Thank you for reading


	25. Suspicious Secrets

When they got to Team Rocket HQ, all the prisoners were put in cells and James was forced to a medical clinic. He tried to escape but they handcuffed him to the bed. He had no choice but to just lay there.

"James!" yelled a familiar voice.

Mondo and Meowth came running towards him.

"What happened to you?" said Mondo. "Meowth says that the others told him that Jessie shot you!"

"It's true", he said.

"And are Acorn and Aliyah really Mews? And did they really heal you?" he asked again.

"Yes", James replied.

"I wonder where dem two are now", said Meowth.

"They just disappeared", James said.

"Why are you handcuffed to the bed?" asked Mondo.

"They are convinced that I am not really healed, and that I am just running off of adrenaline. They don't want me leaving until the stitches close up".

"I see. We just wanted to see how you were feeling", said Mondo. "I bet it was pretty traumatizing to get shot by your best friend".

"Mondo doesn't even know the half of it", James thought to himself.

"I am more worried about her. I'm afraid they will hurt her. She is still hypnotized and I have no idea if...the...is alright", James stuttered.

"If what is alright?" asked Meowth.

"Nothing", he said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, Jim. Weeze gots scientists and doctors all lookin' at her and de others trying to figure out how to fix her. I bet she'll be alright", said Meowth.

"Where? Can you take me to her?" he begged.

"Sure. It's dis way", Meowth answered as he picked the lock on James' handcuffs.

Meanwhile, Jessie was lying on an examination table. She had various wires connected to her skull. A person in a white lab coat asked her questions, hoping to find some clues as to what happened to her. She shut her eyes and refused to say anything. Acorn and Aliyah, still invisible, floated above her.

"Please let me talk to her. It's really important", James said to one of the nurses who was tending to Jessie.

"I can't do that. Whatever it is. It can wait". She locked Jessie's door. "I will be right back", the woman said. She left the room, leaving Jessie alone with the Mew twins.

James, Meowth, and Mondo sat outside her door.

After the nurse left, three figures crawled out of the air vent. One covered her eyes and mouth. Acorn and Aliyah quickly flew to her side, hesitant to attack the invaders in case they were allies. Then they all disappeared.

As soon as the nurse returned she discovered Jessie was gone. Meowth, Mondo, and James were shocked, as they did not hear or see anyone go near that room.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean she is gone!" yelled Giovanni.

"I mean she was there in the room, alone, and the door was locked. When I came back she was gone. It did look like someone was crawling around in the air vents, but when we sent a team to investigate, we found that no one had left the building", the nurse explained.

"So she has to be in the building", said Giovanni in a frustrated tone.

"That is correct, sir", the nurse replied.

"Unless she teleported", Giovanni sighed. "Bring James to me".

The nurse ran to go fetch James. He was lying in the infirmary, where a team of Rocket doctors were applying a healing cream to his stiches. Mondo and Meowth kept him company.

"Are you James Morgan?" the nurse asked, coming up to his bed.

"Yes, that is me", he said cautiously.

"You need to come with me. Giovanni wants to talk to you", she said.

"Can we come too?" asked Mondo.

"Mr. Giovanni asked to only see James, so I suggest you stay here", she responded.

The nurse led James to Giovanni's office.

"James, sit down", he said.

James said down gingerly. The last time he was in this office was when he was being fired from Team Rocket.

"I have just learned of Jessie's disappearance", said Giovanni. "The good news is that we know what caused everyone to act the way that they did. It turns out Team Firestar had stolen Team Rocket technology. We were able to safely recover the device she used and discovered a way to make the people and Pokémon regain their lost memories. We had already used it on the Pokémon that we recovered and most of the human victims", he said.

"But what about Jessie?" he asked.

"Those two Mew you were looking after, where have they gone?" Giovanni asked.

"They were with Jessie. They disappeared along with her", he responded.

"Do you think they moved her?" he asked James.

"No! Acorn and Aliyah would never do that. They wouldn't..." he insisted.

"Then perhaps Team Firestar has taken her", Giovanni mused. "I am going to have my top agents investigate this".

James walked back to the infirmary. Mondo and Meowth were waiting there for him to return. James told them what Giovanni said.

"Don't worry James. Team Rocket will find her", said Mondo.

"I really hope so", James replied.

James lay back down on the bed and tried to fall asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Domino, Ritchie, Sakura, Barry, Bianca, Harley, and Forrest were forced to drink a potion concocted by Team Rocket scientists. After they drank it, they started to slowly recall the details of their lives. Ash was given the potion fist, while he sat in a private room with Misty, Pikachu, Professor Oak, and his mother.

"Ash, how do you feel?" asked Misty.

"I feel strange. Everything's foggy", he replied.

"Do you know who you are?" she asked.

"I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town", he responded.

"Oh sweetie. I am so glad that potion is working. It worked for the Pokémon by the scientists weren't sure if it would work for humans", said Delia.

"It's incredible really. Two years ago we didn't even have technology like we do now", said Professor Oak.

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's lap.

"Cool a Pikachu! How are doing little buddy?" Ash asked the electric rodent

"Chu chu?" asked Pikachu, a bit confused by Ash's reaction.

"I'm confused, where are we and why are we here?" he asked.

"Ash do you remember anything that happened today?" asked Misty.

"Not really", he said.

"Do you know who the rest of us are?" asked Professor Oak.

"You look familiar. What's going on?" Ash asked.

"You were captured by a gang known as Team Firestar. They wiped your memories and forced you to commit crimes", Delia explained.

"Try and tell us who you think we are", said Professor Oak.

"You are Professor Oak! You live next door to me", Ash explained. "And this is a Pikachu. They can shock people with electricity. But I don't remember you", he said, pointing to Misty.

"Ash, you are still a bit confused. This isn't just any Pikachu. This is your Pikachu. I gave him to you when you fist left for your journey six years ago", Professor Oak explained.

"And I am your best friend", said Misty. "Pikachu and I your two greatest friends".

Ash looked Misty in the eyes. Suddenly a flood of memories came back to him.

"Ohh. I'm sorry about that Misty. It's all coming back to me. I never felt like this before", he explained.

"Pika pi", said Pikachu.

"I remember you now, buddy. I'm sorry if I scared you", he said, rubbing Pikachu on the head.

"What a relief", said Delia.

"I had some really weird dreams though", said Ash.

"When?" asked Professor Oak.

"I don't know. But they were definitely recent", Ash responded.

"What happened in the dreams?" asked Misty.

"I dreamt that I was stealing Pokémon", said Ash.

"Was there a black pink-haired woman in your dream . Was she giving you orders?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Ash.

"That wasn't a dream", said Misty.

"What do you mean it wasn't a dream? It had to be! I had a gun and was threatening people! There is no way I would ever do that in real life", said Ash.

"You were under hypnosis", said Delia. "You didn't have any control over what you were doing or saying".

"That's really scary", said Ash.

"It was really scary. I thought I'd you'd never be back to normal", said Misty.

"I'm sorry mom, Professor Oak, Pikachu, and Misty. I'm sorry that you were worried", he said.

"It's ok. It's all over now. You should get some rest. We are going to see how the others are doing", said Delia.

"And here are your Pokémon. They are all back to their normal mental state", said Professor Oak.

He handed a tray of Pokeballs over to Ash.

"Wait! What others?" said Ash.

They briefly explained how Ritchie, Sakura, Forrest, Harley, Barry, Bianca, and Jessie were also affected.

"I wanna come too!" said Ash.

"Ok, but after I want you to rest. You look exhausted. I bet that lady did not let you get any rest while you were with her", said Delia.

They left the room and headed over to where the others were being treated. By the time they got over there, everyone had drank the potion and was back in touch with their memories and reality.

"Where's Jessie, James, and Meowth?" asked May.

Just then Giovanni entered the room. He explained how she must have been teleported out or kidnapped.

"Hey, do any of you remember Team Firestar having any Pokémon that can use teleport?" asked Gary.

"No. We didn't see any powerful phycis Pokemon, except for those two Mew", said Harley. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"What about fairy or psychic Pokémon?" asked Drew.

"Well they did have a lot of Pokémon, so that chances are one of them could use teleport", said Barry.

"Which Pokémon can use Teleport?" asked Bianca.

"Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Togepi, Togetic, Togekiss", Max listed.

"Kirlia, Claydol, Natu, Xatu", listed Gary.

"Gallade, Deoxys, Garevoir, Ralts," said Professor Oak.

"Ok. we get it. There are a lot of Pokémon that can use teleport", said Giovanni. "The point is that Jessie is gone and we have to get her back and find Team Firestar or they will just continue to steal from us and build up their army of people and Pokémon".

"We have moved the boss woman and unidentifiable agents she had with her in a cell that no Pokémon can transport in or out of" said Giovanni. "Our next step is to interrogate her and the others".

"It's good that you captured the leader, but what about all the other agents? She had at least one hundred people working for her, maybe more", said Ash.

"He's right", said Harley. "Why didn't Team Rocket capture them too?"

"Our reinforcements were able to capture most of them, but we don't know if they have other bases in other regions", said Giovanni. "We did see a few fleeing the island".

"Dose god-fer-nothin' cowards!" said Meowth. "I say we have all of ours Pokémon and agents go lookin' for dose crooks".

"Trust me", said Giovanni. "We will".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie was is the back seat of a car, tied up and completely unaware of where she was going. Her kidnappers doused her with some sleep powder and despite her attempts to avoid it, she now lay fast asleep.

**flashback dream**

Jessie woke up to the smell of pancakes. She, James, and Meowth were camping out in a forest somewhere in the northeastern Hoen region.

"Waky, waky, eggs and bacy!" said James cheerfully. "Happy birthday Jess!"

Jessie sat up straight and cracked her back. James loved birthdays, though she never understood why. Why celebrate getting older? Her opinion was that getting older was one of the most depressing facts of life. She did understand the point in celebrating a day that reminded you of your impending mortality. As a child, she never got presents or cake or parties anyway.

"Happy Birthday, James", she said, despite herself, stretching and standing up.

"I love it when you twos have a birthday. I just wish it was further apart so dat the boss would give us tow days off instead of just one", said Meowth.

"I suppose that is one negative drawback of having the same birthday as your partner", said James. "But I really don't mind".

Jessie picked up a chocolate chip pancake off of the skillet and dropped it onto her plate. It was shaped like a Pikachu head. She smiled and ripped off one of its ears.

"Nice artwork" she commented as she chewed and swallowed the Pikachu ear.

"I thought you might like that", said James.

"James, you are such a romantic", said Meowth.

"What are you talking about! I am just being a good friend", said James defensively.

"Oh sure. You never make me chocolate chip pancakes on my birthday", said Meowth.

"That's because you don't have a birthday!" said James.

"Oh yeah. So den I guess dat I could make today my birthday too", said Meowth.

He reached into the skillet and picked up a Squirtle-shaped pancake.

"Hey those are my pancakes!" said Jessie.

"Don't worry, I have more than enough mix for all three of us", said James.

"Good dinkin' ahead", said Meowth.

"But it's my birthday present! Why do I have to share?" Jessie complained.

"This isn't your birthday present. I got you something else", said James.

"Oh", said Jessie. She was surprised. They were so low on money.

They were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I hear voices coming from over hear", someone said.

"It's de twerps!" said Meowth.

"But today is our-day. We never work when it's our-day!" Jessie complained.

"Shh. Quiet Meowth. If we are quiet they might not notice us", said James.

Just then May, Max, Ash, Pikachu, and Brock came into view.

"Team Rocket!" they exclaimed.

"Go away, can't you see we are in the middle of breakfast!" said Jessie.

"How rude. We never interrupt your breakfast!" said James.

"Hey, since when does Team Rocket get chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?" asked Brock.

"Yeah aren't you guys always starving?" said Ash.

"Well if you insist on bothering us, we have no choice", said Jessie.

"So listen up, twerp", said James.

Jessie and James stood up. They were in t-shirts and shorts, not their usually uniforms because they didn't have a chance to get changed. They got into position and started saying their motto.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble and a little treat

James: make it double and extra sweet

Jessie: to protect the world from sour birthdays

James: we enjoy what we call 'our days"

Jessie: Celebrating with pancakes is what we do

James: every year, since 1992

"Jessie!"

"James"

Jessie: A year older but still magnificent!

James: So leave and let us celebrate this event!

Meowth: Yeah, so get!

"Wobbufet!"

"Today is both of your birthdays?" May asked before Chimecho could say his line. .

"Didn't you listen to a word we said!" Jessie replied irritably.

"Chi chime!" the Pokémon cursed.

"Yeah. That new motto was clever! You could have at least paid attention and let us finish" said James, patting Chimecho.

"Kids dese days just don't appreciate good rhymes no more", said Meowth.

"So which one of you is older?" asked Brock.

"Well, if you must know, we were born on the same day in the same year. However, I am older", said Jessie

"By twenty three minutes!" James exclaimed. "That doesn't count! How do I know your mother didn't just make that number up!"

"She told me I was born at exactly 4:54 pm. You weren't born until 5:17pm. Therefore, I am older!" said Jessie.

"Fine, Jess. You are older. You win. I hope you enjoy being the senior member of our team", said James.

"Take that back!" yelled Jessie.

"Hold on!" yelled Brock.

"Yeah chill out", said May.

"We are just going to leave, but you better not try to follow", said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Yeah. So stay here!" said Max.

"Good. We are off today anyway. See you tomorrow, twerps", said Jessie.

Ash and friends walked away. Later that night, Jessie and James were opening each other's gifts.

"Jessie! Where did you get this?" asked James.

He held up Jessie's present. It was a collection of about fifty rare bottle caps.

"Someone down at HQ sold it to me cheap. He said he would rather have the money than the collection", she explained.

James held up each cap and examined it.

"But these are RARE!" he exclaimed. "Why wouldn't someone want these?" he asked.

"That is a mystery for another day", said Jessie. She will never understand his obsession with collecting old bottle caps. Must be a rich kid thing, she assumed.

"Now open your gift!" said James excitedly.

"Geeze Jim, calm down", said Meowth.

Jessie unwrapped a small box. Inside were a box of chocolates and a framed picture of her and Arbok.

"James, this is so thoughtful", she answered.

A few tears swelled up in her face as she thought about her old friend. She remembered that day. It was when Ekans first evolved. She was so happy and proud and she insisted on taking a picture with her new Arbok. She looked back into the box and noticed a couple more photos sticking out. One was of her, Arbok, James and Weezing, and the other was of her, James, and Meowth in their training uniforms.

"Let me see dose!" said Meowth.

Jessie passed them over to Meowth. When he wasn't looking she leaned in and gave James a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. James turned red and smiled.

"Ok Meowth. Fork them over", said Jessie. She took the pictures away from him and tucked them into the box.

"Thank yous for being so polite about it", he said sarcastically.

"Ok. Dese are fer yous", he gave Jessie and James each a box.

"Thank you Meowth", they said in unison.

They each opened their box and discovered a charm bracelet. They were identical except for a few charms.

"Dere charm bracelets. You collect different charms dat match your personality or dings dat yous like", said Meowth.

Jessie's bracelet had a rocket ship, a red letter R, the letter J, a Meowth, an Arbok, and a Wobbufet. James' had a rocket ship, a red letter R, the letter J, a Meowth, and Weezing.

"I figured dat you twos could get more charms when yous get more Pokémon", said Meowth.

"Meowth these are perfect! The best gift you ever gave us!" said Jessie. She gave him a hug.

"Meowth, buddy, you're the best!" said James. He joined Jessie in a group hug. Wobbufet joined in.

"Yous guys are crushin' me!" gasped Meowth.

"Sorry", they both said.

"Wobbufet, return", said Jessie, putting Wobbufet back into his Pokeball.

Jessie and James put their bracelets on.

"We can wear them under our gloves" said James.

Jessie looked down at her bracelet. Other than the locket and earrings that James had given her, it was the only piece of jewelry she ever owned, despite her constant pining for it.

**flashback dream over**

Jessie sat up abruptly and looked around the room. She was in a small, simply decorated bedroom. She looked down at her wrist and found that the bracelet from her dream was around it.

"It can't be...", she thought. "I can't be that girl in the dream. It doesn't make any sense. I never knew James. I am a member of Team Firestar, not Team Rocket. He hurt me. He is not my friend".

Jessie felt a sudden wave of nausea come over her. She got up and walked towards the door, hoping to find a restroom. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Hello!" she called.

"Am I still at Team Rocket headquarters?" she wondered.

The door opened and few people walked in. Five of them wore elegant clothing and the other two wore maid's uniforms.

"It's good to see you are finally awake", said one of the women.

She looked as though she was about Jessie's age. Jessie immediately noticed the strong resemblance between her and this other woman.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Jessiebelle", said the woman that looked like her.

"Do you work for Team Firestar?" she asked.

"Actually, Team Firestar works for us", said Jessiebelle.

"We rescued you from Team Rocket headquarters", said one of the older woman.

"I don't understand. Why am I here and wear is the boss?" Jessie asked.

"Your 'boss' was just another low-class agent. We are the real people in charge of this organization", one of the older men replied. "I am William James Morgan Sr., this is my wife Akane. This is my future daughter-in-law Jessiebelle and her parents, the Winchesters. We fund Team Firestar".

"You are here because we can really use you", he said. "We tried to capture James, but we ended up with you instead".

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture. He showed it to Jessie.

"You recognize the person in this photo, don't you?" Akane asked.

"Yes", Jessie responded.

"We need you to lure him over here", William explained.

"How?" she asked.

"By pretending to be Jessie, of course", said Jessiebelle.

"I don't see how that will get him over here. Last time I saw him I shot him", Jessie replied.

"Yes, but he is determined to find the one called Jessie. If you pretend to be his Jessie, then he will do whatever you ask", said William.

"Why do you want him?" Jessie asked defensively. Something didn't seem right to her, and she was starting to call into question her so-called memories.

"You will see when the time comes. For now all I ask is that you do what we say. You will be greatly rewarded if you succeed", said Akane.

"And if I fail?" she asked nervously.

"You don't want to know", said Jessiebelle.

Jessie nodded nervously as her kidnappers left her alone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"These two little Pokémon are going to be very useful to us", said one of the Team Firestar agents to the Morgans and Winchesters. She gestured towards the two small cages where Aliyah and Acorn sat trapped. They were in their original form, Aliyah the purple Mew and Acorn the blue one.

"These little brats just might be the most powerful creatures on the planet", said another agent. "They can transform into literally any Pokémon, and can use every attack possible".

"Mew Mew", Acorn and Aliyah cried in unison. They tried to teleport for the umpteenth time.

"You cannot escape. Luckily we are equipped with the world's most incredible technology", said William Morgan. "You might be the most powerful creatures, but we have technology that can render your powers useless".

"Those cages cannot be broken by any Pokémon, so you might as well save your energy", said an agents as the two Mew head-butted the side of the cage.

"Once we get our emotion transfuser back, You are going to help us become the most power individuals in the world", Jessiebelle said to the Mew.

Acorn and Aliyah continued to cry, but their kidnappers left them alone.

"We really screwed up this time", Acorn said to Aliyah.

"Don't worry, we are going to find a way out of here. I am certain of it", Aliyah responded.


	26. Darkness and Confusion

Ash and Misty called Brock on his cell phone and explained the events that had ensued over the last few days. He was shocked and concerned that something like this could happen to his best friends and little brother without him ever knowing about it.

"You should have called me", said Brock. "I would have been able to help".

"Maybe, but right know your job is to work hard on becoming a Pokémon doctor. We knew you had exams coming up. If you came with us you would have missed some of your exams and failed", said Misty.

"You're right I guess. But now I don't have any more exams for at least another few months. I want you to contact me immediately if Team Firestar returns", said Brock.

"You got it, Brocko", said Ash.

"Pika pika", said Pikachu.

"All right. I better go. You all be careful, you hear me?" said Brock.

"Yes sir!", Pikachu, Misty, and Ash saluted him.

"Zu zu!" said Azuril.

"Ok, I'm hanging up now", said Brock.

They all waved goodbye and hung up the phone.

"We better get going or we are going to be late for our meeting", said Misty.

"You're right", said Ash.

They walked down the hall of the Team Rocket headquarters and into Giovanni's office. He and a few other people were waiting for everyone to arrive.

"It feels so weird being in Team Rocket headquarters", Ritchie whispered to Ash.

"I know! If you told me two months ago that I would be working with Team Rocket, I would have called you crazy", Ash whispered back.

"Ditto!" Ritchie replied.

A large number of Team Rocket agents were present at the meeting. Ash recognized James, Meowth, Mondo, Domino, Butch, Cassidy, Attila, Hun, Annie, Oakley, and Archer, but the other forty or so agents were unfamiliar. His mother and friends were also there.

"Is this everyone?" Giovanni asked the group.

They looked around at one another and a few people murmured "yes".

"Ok. I would like to begin by reminding everyone here that from now on, we are allies. Parents, friends, young trainers, old trainers, agents, it doesn't matter. It has been 24 hours since we infiltrated the Team Firestar base located in the Toka Islands. Since then we have not had any more break-ins or kidnappings", said Giovanni.

Everyone looked around. No one was particularly comfortable there.

"Recently a message came into HQ", said Giovanni. "Team Aqua and Team Magma from the Hoen region and Team Galactic from the Kalos region want to form a temporary alliance. I agreed. This means that for now until Team Firestar is detained, we are no longer enemies. Does everyone understand?".

"Yes", they all responded.

"We have also had Team Rocket investigators looking for the source of Team Firestar's funding. What we discovered is that someone in the Johto or Kanto regions must privately fund them. For now I want everyone here to stay in contact with me. That is all for now", said Giovanni.

Everyone got and left the room except for Giovanni, James and Meowth.

"Sir, any news about Jessie?" James asked.

"There is nothing more we can do. There has been no ransom note or evidence that she was even kidnapped. Until we find where the other members of Team Firestar are hiding, we can't do anything", said Giovanni.

"Ok", he said sadly.

Delia re-entered the room.

"Giovanni says that the investigation will take a few days. Why don't you and Meowth stay with me? You can work and I will pay you extra. There is nothing you can do by just sitting in HQ", she reasoned.

"Delia is right. You should go with her", said Giovanni.

Meowth and James looked at one another and nodded. Later that day they gathered their things and accompanied her to Pallet Town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the last few days James and Meowth had been staying with Delia, working in her restaurant. The Sunkiss Contest was only a few days away. Dawn, May, Serena, Barry, Harley, Drew, and Cilan were performing, but James decided that he couldn't bring himself to go without Jessie. One night he was taking out the garbage at the Pallet House when someone called his name.

"Hello, who's there?" asked James.

"It's me", said a familiar voice.

Jessie walked out of the shadows and into the light of the lamppost.

"Jessie! What are you doing here? How did you escape? Do you remember me?" he asked excitedly.

"I came to get you", said Jessie.

"What do you mean, "get me"?" asked James.

"Come with me", she insisted.

Jessie grabbed James by the arm and pulled him towards the back of the parking lot.

"Jessie, what is going on? We can't just leave! I have to tell Meowth and Delia that you are here and that you are remembering things again", said James.

James tried to pull his arm away but Jessie held on tight. James looked her in the eyes. They were cold and empty.

"You are not Jessie", he said.

"Of course I am!" she protested.

"If you are Jessie then prove it! Say something only the real Jessie would say!" James cried.

"You are James Morgan, you ran away from home when you were eight years old. You used to have a pet Growlithe and you used to work for Team Rocket", said Jessie.

"That doesn't prove it", he said. "If you really do remember me, then tell me something only the real Jessie would know or do something only the real Jessie would do".

"Like what? "she asked.

"Guess", said James.

Jessie came up with an idea. He pulled James close to her and kissed him. It didn't feel right to him.

"There, happy now?" she asked.

"No. Something is wrong with you", said James.

"I hate to do this, but Carnivine, use vine whip to tie Jessie up!" said James as he tossed his Pokeball into the air.

"Go Vileplume!" said Jessie as she released her borrowed Pokémon.

Carnivine wrapped its vines around Jessie before Vileblume could attack.

"Vileplume! Use stun spore on both of them!" Jessie instructed.

"Carnivine, hold your breath!" James told his Pokémon.

Jessie struggled against the vines while James and Carnivine avoided her attack.

James sent out Jessie's Wobbufet.

"Wobba?" he asked James.

"Protect yourself and send that Vileplume's stun spore right back at it", he instructed.

"Wob!" said Wobbufet as he did as James told. James ran to the side and tried to dial Giovanni.

Jessie called out a Venomoth and a Fearrow.

"Venomoth use whirlwind to blow away this stun spore", she said as she tried to avoid inhaling. "Fearrow, get the phone away from that man".

Wobbufet was knocked out by the stun spore, which Venomoth had re-countered. In the meantime, Fearrow swooped down and knocked the phone out of James' hand. It hit the ground and skidded a few feet. James ran to get it.

"Venomoth, use poison sting!" said Jessie.

James felt a series of small needles hit his back. He suddenly started to feel lightheaded and fainted from the attack.

"Good job, you two. Now get this Carnivine off of me," she instructed.

Venomoth and Fearrow attacked Carnivine until it eventually let go. Jessie called out an Alakazam. They teleported along with James.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"They got him too?" asked Giovanni angrily.

Meowth had just called Giovanni and told him that he disappeared from the Pallet House about ten minutes ago.

"Yes sir, dat is correct", said Meowth.

"I am stationing agents and police at every major highway. I want you to ask Delia if there is a security tape. If there is I want you to send it to me immediately", he said.

"Yes sir!" said Meowth.

Meowth hung up the phone and ran to Delia, who was on the phone with Ash and Misty. When she saw Meowth she hung up the phone.

"What did he say to do?" she asked.

"Giovanni wants to know if dere is one of them security cameras 'round here", said Meowth.

"Yes! As a matter of fact there is one out there by the parking lot. James might be on tape!" she exclaimed.

They ran towards the security room. Delia took out the tape that was from that place and time. Then they jumped in the car and drove straight to Viridian city.

When they got to Team Rocket HQ, Delia, Meowth, and several other Team Rocket agents sat to watch the tape.

"Look dere's Jessie!" said Meowth.

They saw Jessie conversing with an unknown male Firestar agent. Then the agent walked away and a few seconds later James came into view.

"Why did he go back there in the first place?" asked Annie.

"Yeah, was he like trying to get kidnapped?" asked Oakley.

"He is working for me. We were getting ready to close for the night and I asked him to take out the garbage", said Delia.

They watched Jessie and James' brief encounter. There was no sound on the black and white tape, so everyone had a hard time figuring out the situation. They all gasped in surprise when Jessie kissed James.

"I wish dis ding had sound", said Meowth.

Mondo elbowed Meowth. "Don't be rude", he retorted.

"Look!" said Cassidy. "They just vanished into thin air".

"They must have used that Alakazam to teleport Jessie from her room when she was here in headquarters", said Butch.

"Well at least we know how they keep vanishing", said Annie.

"That must be one powerful Alakazam", said Butch.

"Yes, but even an Alakazam can only transport people a few miles at a time. We can assume that they are somewhere here in Kanto", said Giovanni.

"Sir, what if they transported them to a bus or train station?" asked Mondo.

"I suppose that is possible, but it would have been very suspicious for a gang member, one unconscious restaurant worker, an unconscious Carnivine, and a Venomoth to just appear in a public area. As soon as you called me I had hundreds of police and field agents on the lookout. I imagine someone would have spotted them", said Giovanni.

"I think you are right. We should concentrate our search on this region", said Domino.

Giovanni dismissed them and they all got up to leave.

"Sir, what do yous dink about dem takin' Jessie and James? Why would anyone want dem?" asked Meowth.

"I really don't know", said Giovanni. "Just don't go anywhere alone, any of you".

"Yes sir", they all responded.

"You too Delia. I don't know who we are dealing with. I will extend this warning to our affiliates", said Giovanni.

They all left the office. Delia and Meowth headed back to Pallet Town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash, Serena, Misty, Clement, Bonnie, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary and Brock all got together to watch Duplica perform at "Duplica's House of Imitae". Duplica did a skit where she pretended to by Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, the Magicarp salesman, and Professor Oak. While they wanted desperately to help, Giovanni insisted that they move on and leave Team Firestar to Team Rocket and the other gangs. Ash's phone vibrated during one of the skits. He went to answer it when he saw it was his mother.

"Ash, where are you?" asked Delia.

"I'm at the House of Imitae", he responded.

"You're not alone are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not! The whole gang's here. Brock and Gary even managed to get some time off to hang out. Why do you ask?" said Ash.

"Team Firestar used Jessie to kidnap James", said Delia.

"No way!" said Ash.

Misty came out to check on Ash and saw him getting upset. Delia explained what happened in detail.

"What does Giovanni think about all this?" asked Ash.

"He hasn't formed a definite opinion", said Delia.

"This is the second time in less than three months. I bet it has something to do with his screwed up family", said Ash.

Misty finally realized what they were talking about. She signaled for Ash t hand her the phone.

"Miss Ketchum, this is Misty", she said. "Did someone else get kidnapped?"

"Yes, James did, but we don't have any clues as to why", Delia replied.

"We never told Giovanni about how he was kidnapped by that awful fiancé of his", said Misty.

"I assumed that Giovanni knew!" said Delia. "I only know because Jessie, James, and Meowth decided to open up to me when they were staying at my house".

"I bet they are somehow connected. James' family is super rich and Giovanni said that he thinks someone in Kanto or Johto is funding Team Firestar", said Misty.

"I am going to call Giovanni right away", said Delia. "You two go back to whatever you were doing. Just be careful and do not go anywhere alone".

"Yes ma'am", said Misty. She hung up the phone and handed it back to Ash.

"I bet you are right, Misty. I can't believe we didn't see this before", said Ash.

"We should tell everyone about this when the show is over", said Misty. "We owe that to Duplica".

Misty and Ash watched the show along with everyone else and then went backstage to see Duplica.

"You did a great job!" said May and Serena, giving Duplica a double hug.

"I got you flowers", said Brock.

Duplica blushed and accepted the flowers.

"You are all so nice", she replied.

"Duplica, we hate to spoil your night, but my mom just called during the show", said Ash.

"It's okay Ash, I assumed it was an emergency", said Duplica.

"So what happened?" asked Cilan.

"She said that someone took James", said Misty.

"No way! Again!" Iris exclaimed. "I bet these has to do with that crazy fiancé of his again".

"This is nuts. He's nuts, we're nuts!" Gary responded. "But I have to give you credit. From what I understand these people have but you through a lot over the past few years".

"Yeah, what gives? We sure have spent a lot of time saving Team Rocket lately. Who'd have guessed?" said Dawn.

"Part of me wonders if we should get involved in this", said Iris.

"Of course we should!" said Ash. "Like it or not, Jessie, James, and Meowth are like family to us. We've been through a lot together and we were just starting to really get along when this happened".

"Ash is right", said May. "They are weirdoes but that doesn't mean they should suffer like this, and we should help because they might need us".

"I think you are right, sis", said Max. "I used to hate Team Rocket but now I realize that they aren't so bad after all. At least James and Meowth aren't".

"That's right. Even though some of you have not known them for long, I can assure you that deep down the are not bad people. They are just a little too greedy and dim-witted for their own good", said Misty. "Just like my older sisters".

Bonnie and a few others nodded in agreement. "Misty is right!" she exclaimed.

"But what can we even do?" asked Clement.

"I suppose we should go back to James' estate. Maybe we can figure out what is going on", said Brock.

"We should wait to see what Giovanni has to say. We might need some more people to help us", said Serena. "I don't think we can do it alone".

"Yeah, let's do that", said Duplica.

"Does this mean that you are in?" asked May.

"Totally", she responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When James woke up he found himself once again in an unfamiliar place. He was tied to a chair. All his Pokeballs were gone.

"Here we go", said Jessie.

"Jessie, what is going on here?" James begged.

"I told you before I am not Jessie. When are you going to let it go?" she asked.

"I will never "let it go". I promised never to abandon you. You mean everything to me. One way or another, I am going to get you to remember", said James.

"I doubt it. Right now you look a bit desperate", she commented.

"That's because I am", he replied.

"Here's the deal. You do whatever we say and we don't have to hurt you or any of your little friends ever again", she said coldly.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"There is this girl, Jessiebelle", said Jessie.

"Jessiebelle! I should have known they were behind this. Where are my parents?" he asked.

"You're parents are upstairs. Don't worry, you'll see them soon. They wanted me to come knock some sense into you first", she replied.

"I am not marrying her. I would sooner die", he answered.

" Wow. She can't be that bad. What about your friends? Would you mind if they died?" she asked.

"Don't hurt my friends!" he yelled.

"I'm not hurting anyone. Other Team Firestar members might though", Jessie responded.

"Jessie, please, I love you. Can't you at least try to remember me?" he begged.

"Remember you? I remember you, for sure. Love me? Yeah right. That's why you abandoned me. That's why you got me hooked on drugs, beat me, forced me to sell myself on the street and then left me to die as soon as I hit my all-time low", she said coldly. She started daggers at him.

"Jessie I never did any of those things. I never would! I never could! You are getting me confused with someone else. I swear... ", he begged.

"Don't bother. I have no sympathy for you", she retorted.

James was about to respond when she stepped closer to him and slapped James across the face. A pang of guilt ran through her, though she had no idea why. James just looked up at her sadly.

"Just look at your bracelet. I have the same one", James wiggled his wrist. Jessie raised an eyebrow, but leaned over and removed the glove from his hand, exposing the bracelet.

"Meowth gave them to us on our birthday. Don't you remember?", he asked.

Jessie looked down at the charm bracelet that was on your wrist. It was the same one from the dream. A storm of emotions overtook her. Her dark past and her time with James were intermingled, and her mind was still trying to sort things out.

"I'm leaving", she announced.

Jessie quickly composed herself and walked up the stairs. She slammed the door behind her, leaving James alone, hurt, and confused in the dark and unfamiliar room.


	27. A Plan

One day passed by. Back in headquarters, Giovanni reassembled his original team.

"I sent a few spies to check on James' mansion" said Giovanni. "They confirmed that James is indeed there".

"That's good. At least we know where he is", said Annie.

"Did de say what he was doin'?" asked Meowth.

"They told me that he has been tied up. Apparently they are interrogating and torturing him", said Giovanni.

"Poor James", said Misty.

"What about Jessie?" asked Mondo.

"She is still under the control of Team Firestar", said Giovanni.

"And the Mew?" asked Domino.

"My spies have not spotted the Mew twins, but they could be disguised as any Pokémon or invisible, so there is no way to know for sure if they are there or not", he answered. "We plan on attacking the place tomorrow night, 1:30am to be precise. I will ask all of you to bring your most powerful Pokémon".

"James is located in the basement of the house. Team Firestar keeping most of their Pokémon captives in the basement as well. The most efficient way to get there is threw one of the windows alongside the northeastern region of the house. We will come at them at all angles. No doubt the place has high security, but our forces appear much greater than theirs are. We should have no problem taking them", he explained.

When the meeting was over, Ash, Ritchie, Brock, Sakura, and Misty started to talk about which Pokémon they would bring.

"I suppose we should have a variety of types", said Sakura. "I want to bring my main team, all six of them.

"That's a good idea. I will bring six of my Pokémon too", Richie agreed.

"I'm going to bring Pikachu, Charizard, Talonflame, Swampert, Meganium, and Noctowl", said Ash.

"And I'm taking Politoad, Starmie, Golduck, Garados, and Mantine", said Misty.

"I'm bringing Steelix, Croagunk, Golem, Marshtop, Crobat, and Sudowoodo", said Brock.

"I can't believe it", Ash said to Brock and Misty once Sakura and Richie had walked away. "The three of us. Together again, helping Team Rocket".

"And this won't be the first time, either", said Brock.

"Well, life with Jessie, James, and Meowth is never boring", said Misty.

"You got that right", her friends responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone prepared to attack the mansion. They sat in Giovanni's office with a map of the estate, and they were all trying to remember their individual roles.

"Ash, Brock, Misty, Ritchie, Duplica, Sakura, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy will be the first team out. I want you to head straight for the northeastern wing. Release all your Pokémon the moment you are spotted. If you are somehow not spotted, continue until you reach the basement area. Use your Pokémon to attack by any mean necessary" said Giovanni.

"Annie, Oakley, Attila, Hun, Archer, Mondo, Delia, Gary, and Professor Oak", you will come in from the southeastern side", he instructed.

"Petrel, Proton, Viper, Keane, Tyson, Ken, Professors Rowan, Ivy, and Sycamore, you will attack from the northwestern side", said Giovanni.

"Serena, Clement, Bonnie, May, Max, Caroline, Norman, Drew, Cilan, Dawn, and Iris", you will be the last team out, attacking from the southwestern side. Battle anyone coming towards you, but keep your distance.

"Are there any more questions before we head out?" he added.

Everyone shook their heads. They took a helicopter out to Sunnytown and landed near the bridge. They all biked the rest of the way.

"I'm so excited!" said Max. "I never was on a rescue mission like this before".

"Me neither. This is going to be wicked awesome", said Bonnie.

"Look kids, I know you are all excited, but this is more than just a rescue mission. We have to shut down Team Firestar. They are dangerous. Everyone needs to be ready to battle", said May's mother, Caroline.

"Don't worry mom", said May. "We have all been training super hard for all our contests, showcases, and battles. I am not worried at all", she said.

"I believe in you sweetie, its just that I have to remind you. Its my job", she replied.

"Dat's right. Dis is some serious stuff. You twerps better listen to us Rockets or yere gonna end up bein' more trouble den help", said Meowth.

"Same goes for you, Meowth", said Domino. "From what I understand, you aren't the brightest bulb on the chandelier either".

Everyone continued to bicker and quarrel until it was time for them to separate out into their individual teams. An hour later Ash and his team made it to the bushes about one hundred yards from the basement door on the northeastern side of the Morgan Mansion. Nearby they found a small metal cabin, hidden by some vegetation.

"That must be where they keep the security equipment", said Misty.

Meowth told them about how the entire house was surrounded by a magnetic-electrical field. During the day it was inactive, but at night it was turned on.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Chuuuu!" the Pokémon cried.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe it needs more juice", said Duplica.

"Ditto, transform into Pikachu and use thunderbolt!" she commanded.

Two lighting attacks hit the system and it finally fizzed and smoked.

"I think it's out", said Ritchie.

"Is everyone ready to break in?" asked Ash.

They all nodded in reply.

"Go Sudowoodo!" said Brock. He released his Sudowoodo and watched it carefully make its way towards the window. He tried to open the window but failed.

"Time for plan B", said Brock.

"Golem, go smash open that window!" he demanded.

As soon as Golem smashed the window, alarms started to go off. That was the cue for the other teams to get moving. Ash and friends rushed to the window and squeezed in.

"Look for dat glass", said Meowth as he scrambled inside.

"Golem, return", said Brock, returning the Pokémon back to its ball.

Once everyone was inside, they ran in the direction that Giovanni instructed them to. When they turned their first corner, a flood of Team Firestar agents came running towards them. They had several powerful Pokémon and were holding guns.

"Starmie, use shield!" said Misty, releasing her Pokémon.

Starmie's shield appeared just in time to protect the teenagers from a series of bullets.

"Arnold, use ice beam!" said Ritchie.

Ritchie's Dragonite flew above Starmie's shield and delivered a powerful ice beam that froze over half of the Team Firestar agents.

"Steelix, use your wrap attack!" Brock instructed, releasing his Steelix.

The Pokémon launched itself towards the remaining agents and caught some of them in a wrap attack. Bullets bounced off of its solid steel body.

"Ditto, copy Steelix!" said Duplica, releasing her Ditto.

Ditto captured several of the other agents. Now there were only two left. They each let out one Pokémon.

"Elekid, thundershock them all!" instructed one of the agents.

Starmie was hit with the powerful electric attack. She fainted and her shield dropped. The two agents lifted their guns and shot at the frightened teenagers. All of a sudden, a shield popped up out of nowhere. The teens looked around at one another but could not find the source of the shield.

"What is the meaning of this!" shouted one of the agents.

No one realized that it was Aliyah and Acorn who had come to their rescue. The two agents continued to issue attacks until their Pokémon fainted from exhaustion. Mew launched a powerful counter attack and the two agents fell to the ground.

"Hurry let's go!" yelled Cassidy.

They rushed passed the apprehended agents and towards there target.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and the others kept running until they met up with the others. Together they rushed through the basement until they found the cell where James was being held. They were about to call out to him a series of agents attacked. Acorn and Aliyah, still invisible, covered them with a protective shield and launched a pair of hyper beams in the enemies' direction.

"Where is that coming from?" Asked May.

"It looks like it came out of mid-air"' Drew added. "But it can't be".

"Unless...", Meowth started.

The Team Firestar agents fell to the ground.

"Venasaur, Meganium, use vine whip to contain those agents!" Said Gary and Ash together.

"Beautifly, use sleep powder on them!" May shouted.

"You too Jason!" said Meowth.

The agents all fell asleep while Meowth picked the lock on James' cell.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"We don't have time for that now. We have to get all these traitors back to HQ. Right now I have agents searching the building for stolen technology as well as the people behind this operation", said Giovanni.

"It sure would be nice to have a Pokémon that could use teleport", said Archer.

The Mew twins showed themselves to the group. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Aliyah, Acorn, you are all right!" James said happily.

They used telepathy to address the group: "We managed to finally break out of the cages that we were forced into. We are glad you are here. We can help you. Let us show you what you are looking for", they said.

"Mew, can you teleport these agents back to Team Rocket Headquarters?" asked Misty.

Acorn nodded in agreement. All of the captured enemies and some Team Rocket agents disappeared along with her.

"Mew sure is an awesome Pokémon", said Max.

"You" said Giovanni, pointing to Aliyah. "Show us where to go".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upstairs the remaining members of their team, which included Mondo and several Team Rocket agents, ran into James' parents, Jessiebelle, and Jessiebelle's parents as well as several more Team Firestar agents. They battle until only a few of the enemies Pokémon remained, then the others joined them, led by Aliyah.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

"Politoad, Golduck, use water gun", said Misty.

"Blastiose, hydro pump!" yelled Gary.

"Raticade, Houndoom, use tackle", said Butch and Cassidy.

"Aliyah, use whatever you want!" yelled James.

The enemy's Venomoth, Vileblume, Kadabra, and Magmar fainted from the oncoming attacks.

When their opponents ran out Pokémon to use, they tried to run.

"There is no way you are getting away", said Giovanni.

"Beautify, use your sleep powder on them!" May instructed.

The rest of Team Firestar fell asleep the moment they were hit by Beatifly's attack.

"Aliyah, please transport them to headquarters", said Delia.

The Mew nodded and did what Delia instructed. A moment later she reappeared alongside Acorn.

"Where's Jessie?" asked James. "I can't find her anywhere".

"We wish we knew", the twins said to James. "But she is on the move, we cannot track her".

"Then we will split up", said Ash.

"Right. Some of you can go look for Jessie while one of these Mew lead us to the stolen technology", said Giovanni. Everyone agreed went running in different directions. James tried to think about the where Jessie might go. An idea entered his head and he ran outside.

Xxxxxxxxx

Jessie was walking through the enormous rose garden that lay in between the mansion and the forest. She was pacing around and observing the bracelet on her hand.

"I don't understand. Is it true that James and I were once together?", she thought to herself. "Which James is the real one?".

She held the red letter "R" charm between her fingers. Suddenly a memory rushed through her head.

James was standing in front of her, wearing a white Team Rocket uniform.

"And then when I say my line, I will hold up this rose", he explained.

Jessie remembered laughing at this.

"The more drama the better, I always say", she replied.

A familiar song started to play on their tiny radio, which they had on in the background.

"I love this song", said James as he turned it up slightly. It was Stand by You by Rachel Platten.

She couldn't help but feel touched by the song. It said a lot about the type of person James must be.

Jessie inadvertently smiled at the memory. She snapped back to reality when she heard a voice calling her name. Instinctively, she looked up to see who it was. James was running towards her and waving his hand. When he caught up to her he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Please don't run away", he said.

Jessie pulled out a gun.

"Don't move or I'll shoot", she warned. "Put your hands where I can see them".

James did as she asked. Jessie's hands were shaking and there was obvious fear in her eyes.

"Jessie. You don't want to do this. Just put the gun down. I won't hurt you, I swear", he whispered.

"That's what you said last time", she whispered back. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

A few people saw them together in the garden and came running. Petrol used his Venasaur's vine whip to knock the gun out of Jessie's hand. Jessie, feeling vulnerable, dropped the gun the moment the vine hit her hand.

"Huh?" said James as he turned around. He hadn't noticed the others coming up to them.

"Tyranitar, use hyperbeam!" yelled Archer.

"No! Stop!" yelled James.

He jumped in front of Jessie just in time. The hyperbeam hit him full force, and he screamed in agony. He was pushed back and thrown on top of Jessie. Another flood of memories and emotions over came Jessie. This time they were clear. Without thinking, she remembered.

"James, are you okay?" she asked, genuinely concerned. James could sense the sincerity in her eyes.

"I am now" he responded.

"James....you're...I'm...", she tried to search for the right words.

"James, what are you doing? She's dangerous", said Viper.

"No, you got it all wrong!" James yelled back.

By now everyone had come out to see what was going on. They were surprised to see James defending Jessie.

"I don't know how to deal with this. What should I do?" she whispered to James. Her tears continued to fall.

"Trust me. That's all you need to do", he whispered back.

The Team Rocket agents came closer to the pair, armed and ready to apprehend Jessie. Acorn and Aliyah came rushing to their sides. Still in their Mew form, they wrapped their tails around both Jessie and James. They vanished just as Viper was about to knock Jessie out.

"They disappeared!" Ash exclaimed.

"Piii ka!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"It was those Mew", said Archer.

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Misty. "After all, Acorn and Aliyah are on our side...I think", she added.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Viper. "Any ideas, anyone?"

"I guess we will just have to wait and see", Domino said when no one else attempted to answer.


	28. A Little Peace

Jessie and James stumbling into the Team Rocket headquarters.

"We made it back safely", James said to Jessie as he looked around. They were in their old bedroom, which was almost entirely empty with the exception of some furniture. "How do you feel?" he asked Jessie.

"I should be asking you that question", she responded. "James, this is all my fault".

"No. you can't blame yourself", he responded. "Let's do what we always do, and blame someone else".

Jessie smiled, but it quickly faded. "I remember everything that happened. I'm sorry I hurt you", he told him.

"Let me see you", she said, lifting up the side of his shirt.

A giant scar went across his torso, starting from one end of his left rib cage to the other.

"I could have killed you", she whispered.

"But you didn't" said James. "We are still standing".

Without warning, James leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"So I guess this means you forgive me?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yes", he responded.

Jessie couldn't think of a time in her life when she had ever been more grateful. She leaned in kissed him again, but she pulled away quickly and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I felt something", she explained. "And it hurt".

"Jessie. I never got to tell you. I'm sure you already figured this out but...you...we" he started to say.

"...are having a baby", she finished. "I know.

"You know?" he asked.

"I don't need to see the test result. I am certain now. It became blatantly obvious to me over the past few days".

"I'm so happy", he whispered as he kissed her lips.

"So am I", she whispered back. "But there is something we need to do".

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I think there might be something wrong", she responded. "I have to make a few phone calls".

"Okay..", he said awkwardly. He searched her eyes for answers.

"Please don't worry. It's just hard to explain. I promise I will tell you later", she said when she noticed his anxious expression. "Just try and trust me?"

"I will", he said. "You can count on me".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After getting everything they needed from the Morgan Mansion, Giovanni led everyone who helped in the mission to headquarters.

"What are you going to do with all the people you captured?" asked Ash as he and the others walked to the meeting room.

"I will put them in the Team Rocket prison", he said shortly.

"Wow. I never realized that Team Rocket had its own prison", said Gary.

'That's pretty neat", said Max.

"What about after that?" asked Serena. "Are you just going to leave them in there forever? Shouldn't there be a trial or something?"

"You are asking too many questions", said Viper, one of the less popular Team rocket agents.

"He's right", said Domino. "We are going to talk about this once we all get together".

"So just be quiet for now", Butch muttered.

Everyone gathered in the meeting room. Misty looked around and noticed two important people missing.

"Where are Jessie and James?" May asked Meowth.

"If I knew where dey were I woulda said somethin"", he replied.

"I sent them a message asking them to meet us here. If they do not come, then we know that it is because of those Mew. After all, we all saw them teleport those two". said Giovanni.

Giovanni got the attention of the group and started to discuss the fate of the Mansion and their enemies when Jessie, James, Aliyah, and Acorn, came running in. Meowth jumped into their arms in a group hug.

"You guys are okay!" said Mondo happily as he stood up to join them.

"Yous guys are de best!" Meowth said to Aliyah and Acorn, who were back to their Eevee forms.

"I take it you are back to normal?" Giovanni asked Jessie.

"Yes sir", she responded.

"Good. Now sit down. We have important business to discuss", he told them.

Meowth smiled and plopped down into a chair next to Jessie and James. The Eevee followed his lead.

"Now listen up", Giovanni said to the group.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't get it. Team Rocket is an illegal organization too. How are we going to be able to sue?" Serena asked Ash when the meeting was over.

"Team Rocket controls everything in Kanto. They decide how and when laws are obeyed or enforced", said James.

"So is this it? Is Team Firestar disbanded?" asked Jessie.

"I think so", said James. "And just in time for the Sunkiss Competition in Cerulean City" said James.

"Are two seriously thinking about that right now?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"After all I've been through lately, I need something to look forward too", Jessie replied. "Something that will take less then half a year to arrive", she whispered the last part to James.

"I suppose you make a good point", said Misty, who was carrying her Azuril. "I would like to take a break from all this seriousness and just have fun".

"You said it, Misty. I am really excited to see you compete", said Bonnie.

"Azuril ril", the Pokémon added.

"I guess dis means dat everythin' is back to normal", said Meowth.

"I don't think we could use the word 'normal' to describe this situation", said James. "But yeah".

"And now yous two can go back to bein' all love-love insteada tryin' to kill one another", Meowth commented. "But yous might wanna keep dings on de down low. Dose bedrooms at de Pokémon Center aren't sound proof yous know".

"Meowth!", Jessie scolded as she hit him with her paper fan. "Stop it!" they both flushed bright red.

"Yuck", said Max.

"Double yuck", said Bonnie.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and the rest of the twerps just laughed awkwardly. Jessie was fuming but at least Cassidy and Butch weren't here to witness her humiliation. Thankfully all the other Rockets had stayed at headquarters while they and the twerps decided to head back to Cerulean City.

"We knew there was something going on between you two", Dawn teased as she playfully poked Jessie in the arm.

"It's kinda cute actually" said May.

"Aw, dere like a little family!" said Brock. "How lucky".

"How embarrassing", Jessie and James said in unison.

"Meowth, this is all your fault", said Jessie. "Why do you always have to start things?".

He was about to retaliate when Mondo came running up behind them.

"Mondo, what are you dong here?" asked Jessie.

"James, I have some great news!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"See for yourself!" said Mondo. "Go, Growly!"

Just then the puppy Pokémon appeared before them. Seeing James, it barked happily and jumped into his arms.

"Growly, buddy, I was wondering where you were", said James as he pet the Growlithe.

"Giovanni found him tied up inside the doghouse", Mondo explained. "Speaking of Giovanni, I have to go. He wants to speak with me. I just wanted to make sure Growly got to you safely. I guess he's all your now. See you two later", he said, walking away.

"This is the same Growlithe we met all the years ago?" asked Brock.

"Yep. The one and only", said James proudly.

"Growlithe Growl", he responded.

"Welcome to de family", said Meowth. "Just remember, I'm de top cat, and your just another one of dere Pokémon".

"Growl growl", said Growlithe sarcastically. "whatever you say, all mighty cat".

Meowth gave the Growlithe a stern look.

"What did he say?" asked Bonnie.

"If yous really want to know, just ask dis here prince yereself", he said angrily.

"Get along you two. I bet you will be great friends", said James. "Maybe you two can do a contest together sometime".

"Dat will be de day..." Meowth said unhappily.

"Vee vee", said Acorn and Aliyah. "don't worry Meowth, we are on your side".

"Danks yous two", he said gratefully.

The group arrived at the Pokémon center and split into roommate groups of four.

Richie chose to room with Ash, Brock, and Cilan. Sakura went with Misty, Serena, and Bonnie. They decided to watch their competition before returning to the Hoen region.

"So what are these division two competitions like?" Sakura asked Misty.

"They are very similar to the original Kanto contests, but with a few spins", she replied.

"Like what?" she inquired.

"Well, it is sort of like a cross between a Pokémon Performance and traditional Pokémon Contests", said Serena. "While traditional Pokémon contests focus on the abilities and technique of the Pokémon, trainers are supposed to perform by their Pokémon's side for this competition. Both the trainer and the Pokémon are judged".

"But unlike a Pokémon Performance, both men and women can perform, and there is a battling round too that is timed", Bonnie continued.

"Sounds really cool", said Sakura.

"You should enter too", said Misty. "This will be my first time as well".

"I would normally but my Pokémon have been through a lot lately and I don't even have a technique ready", she responded.

"I understand", said Serena. "I wouldn't want to enter a contest unless me and my Pokémon were ready to go".

Meanwhile, Jessie and James sat alone in their designated room.

After an training incident involving a double Eevee water gun, they decided to call it quits so that they could get changed into dry clothes. Before going out to dinner.

"It's a good thing we went clothes shopping today", said Jessie. "Can you help me zipper up this dress?"

James walked over to her and zipped up the back of her dress. It was a plain white sundress with a halter-top.

"What do you think, notice anything yet?" she asked James as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Like what?" he said dumbly.

"Never mind", she sighed.

James wore a dress shirt and black pants. Jessie reached for a sweater when James noticed red marks on her arms.

"Jessie, where did you get these?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, those are nothing" she answered quickly and turned her face away from James to avoid making eye contact.

"They don't look like 'nothing'. They look like burn marks from a hot pan", he replied. "But I haven't seen you cook at all since you got back".

"There from a Pokémon!" she improvised. "um Growly accidentally got me. I didn't want you to get mad at him so I didn't tell you".

James could tell when Jessie was lying.

"Jessie, please tell me what really happened. I can tell you aren't telling me the truth", he replied.

"It's a long story, you don't want to here it", she said nervously.

"We've got plenty of time. And I want to hear all of your stories", said James. He was getting more and more anxious by the second.

"I really don't want to talk about it", she insisted.

A thought suddenly came to him. James heard the boss's voice in his head: "Team Firestar uses violence to accomplish their goals. They have been torturing Team Rocket agents and anyone in their gang who disobeys. So far a few agents have recovered, and they have been left with serious psychosocial issues". James almost kicked himself of having forgotten this.

A series of images rushed through his head. James put his arm around her. "Its ok. you don't have to be nervous. You can tell me anything. I just want to help you", he whispered.

Jessie started to break down. "I'm so sorry", was all he could get from it. She sat down on the bed and put a pillow on her face.

James sat down next to her and gently removed the pillow. He hugged her and patted her back.

"Jessie, before you break down can you at least tell me what happened?" he asked. "I promise I won't get mad".

"Team Firestar did this to me", she said.

"They burned you?" James asked worriedly. Jessie nodded. "Did they do anything else?"

"They tortured me", Jessie whispered. "And they raped me".

James paused in shock, not wanting to believe that something so horrible could have happened to someone like Jessie. "Jessie, who did this? Who was it?" he asked. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I don't know. I didn't see their faces", she replied solemnly.

James wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest .

"I never felt so degraded", was all she said.

James let her cry. He was too shocked and horrified to do anything except hold her and tell her that it wasn't her fault.

"Have you been treating these?" he asked after about an hour. Some of the burns were very severe, though Jessie had done a good job of using makeup to cover them up.

"Yes. I have been putting this cream on them", she sniffed.

She opened her purse and took out a small container and handed it to James.

"It looks like you are almost out. We can get some more in the morning. I am going to call Giovanni. He can help us get a lawyer", said James. "And we need to get you to a doctor".

"I already spoke to one", said Jessie. "I am going to see her soon".

"Ok", he said softly.

Jessie started to recover and her tears dried.

"Do you want to stay here? We don't have to go out. I wouldn't mind staying in" he told her.

"No. I want us to go out like we planned", said Jessie. "Can we worry about this and just focus on getting ready for the contest? I was looking forward to participating".

"Of course. I'll call Giovanni later. We can meet with him sometime after the contest", said James.

"Can we go out now?" she asked. "We look too good to stay in".

"Then let's go", said James.

"How much cash do we have left?" she asked.

"About fifty bucks", he replied. "But it is going to cost us ten dollars each to enter the Sunkiss competition".

"No problem. We can stretch thirty dollars", said Jessie. "Especially since I am not letting you drink a bottle of wine without me".

"Veggie burgers on the beach?" James asked. "There's a band playing. We can dance".

Jessie's face lit up at the suggestion.

"Can you help me fix my makeup?", she asked heading over to the mirror.

"Of course", he replied.

When they were finished, James grabbed his keys and a few Pokeballs.

"We should bring our Pokémon, just in case", said James.

"Good idea", she said. "I will go get Acorn and Aliyah".


	29. A Little Pain

Two days passed since their last great adventure and now Ash, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clement, Serena, Bonnie, and Meowth were getting in some afternoon training in preparation for the Sunkiss Competition. The were in a field not far from the Cerulean City Pokémon center.

"Where's Jessie and James?" asked Serena.

"I haven't seen them for over an hour", May responded.

"They aren't MIA, are they?" asked Drew.

"Not again. I think they caused more than enough trouble this month," Dawn commented.

"Meowth!" May yelled in his direction.

"What?!" he screamed back.

"Where are Jessie and James?" she asked.

"I don't knows. Dey just told me dat dey was gonna be gone for a few hours", he replied, walking up to the trio of girls.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure they didn't get kidnapped again", said Serena.

"It's kind of ironic don't you think? We used to be so worried about them kidnapping our Pokémon, and now we are worried about them getting kidnapped themselves", said May.

"Dey probably went on a date", Meowth speculated. "If yous are really dat worried, den just give dem a call. Dey both have dere cell phones with dem".

While they were doing that, Bonnie and Misty were down by the lake. Misty was teaching Bonnie how to catch water Pokémon.

"It helps to have a special lure", said Misty.

She pulled out her Misty lure to demonstrate.

"It really works. I gave this to Ash a few years ago when we were first separated and he caught tons of water Pokémon with it", she explained. "He let them all go for some reason, though".

"Ok. Can you make me one sometime?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course. I actually plan on making one for everyone eventually", she replied. "But you can borrow mine for now", she handed the lure to Bonnie. She smiled and attached it to her fishing line.

"Are you and Ash boyfriend and girlfriend?" Bonnie asked.

Misty blushed. "That is a bit random, don't you think?" she responded.

"I just want to be sure. May, Iris, and Dawn think that you are but I want to know for sure", she asserted.

"Why is that important to you?" Misty asked.

"Because Serena really likes Ash and if Ash like her back then it means that her and Clement can't get together and I will never have a big sister!" Bonnie explained.

"Don't worry, Bonnie. We will all be your big sisters. Me, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Sakura, maybe even Jessie", she replied, smiling down at her. "Besides having big sisters aren't as great as you might think. They can be condescending and selfish sometimes".

"But who will take care of my big brother. I can't do it forever!" she whined.

"Clement can take care of himself. I would just leave him alone. Who knows, maybe he and Serena will get together someday", she mused.

"I'm counting on it!" said Bonnie.

Just then Drew came up behind them.

"We were going to have a picnic lunch. You two coming?" he asked.

"Misty and I are tiring to catch water Pokémon. We were just getting started", Bonnie replied.

"I can bring some down here if you like", he responded.

"Thanks Drew", said Misty. "I think we would prefer to stay here a while longer".

Bonnie and Misty stayed at the pond a while chatting and eating. About ten minutes into their fishing session, Bonnie got a pull on her line.

"Quick, reel it in!" Misty instructed.

Bonnie pulled as hard as she could trying to get the Pokémon out of the water. Misty put her arms around her waist for extra support.

"Whatever it is, it must be strong", Misty commented.

A white and blue Pokémon, about the size of a Wartortle, leapt out of the water. Together Misty and Bonnie managed to bring is ashore.

"I never saw one of these before", said Misty.

Bonnie took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

"No data available", it said.

"What does this mean? Is my Pokedex broken?" asked Bonnie.

"I bet this is a rare Pokémon that no one has ever researched!" said Misty.

The Pokémon looked like a cross between a platypus and hare. It had webbed feet, a beak, long ears, a large, flat tail, big eyes, and blue and white fur.

"Ju jooooon", it cried.

"You should definitely try to catch it, Bonnie. You can borrow some of my Pokémon", said Misty as she handed Bonnie her backpack. "I even have a few empty Pokeballs you can use".

"Ok, Corsola, I choose you!" said Bonnie.

"Corsola cor", it said after it was released from the Pokeball.

"Ok Corsola, use spike cannon!" Bonnie instructed.

Corsola attacked the Pokémon and it responded by using its tail to whack the spikes out of its way. A few hit Corsola in the face.

"Cor, cor", the pink Pokémon replied.

"Ok then, use tackle!" said Bonnie.

Corsola rolled into a ball and launched itself at the strange Pokémon. The Pokémon took a direct hit at then weakly dove into the water.

"It's getting away!" Bonnie cried.

"Bonnie, use Dedenne", Misty instructed.

"Right, I forgot that water types were weak against electricity. Dedenne, use thundershock!" she instructed.

Dedenne's thundershock hit the Pokémon, who floated just a foot or two below the surface of the pond.

"Good job, Bonnie. Now catch it with a Pokeball!" said Misty.

Bonnie took one of her empty Pokeballs out of the water and threw it at the Pokémon. It went inside without struggle.

"Wow! I caught my first Pokémon, and it's rare too!" she said excitedly as she jumped up and down with the Pokeball in her hand.

"Congratulations, Bonnie. You should be super proud. You caught that all by yourself", said Misty.

"Not all by myself, I couldn't have done it without you, Corsola and Dejenne" said Bonnie.

"Well you earned it. We should get it to a Pokémon center", said Misty.

"Yeah, Let's go!" she said.

The two of them ran in the direction of the nearest Pokémon center, anxious to find out more about their new friend.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready to go in?" James asked Jessie, squeezing her hand.

"I guess I really don't have a choice", she replied.

She bit her tongue and the two of them entered the Cerulean City medical clinic. They walked up to the check in desk. Jessie slumped behind James. Doctors' offices made her nervous.

"My name is James Morgan and this is my Partner Jessica Tonaka", she said to the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"We know you have an appointment, but we have a large number of patients who scheduled last minute. Is this an emergency?" the man asked. He was about the same age as Jessie and James.

"She needs to be seen today", said James.

"Okay. Take a seat here and I will go see if there is a doctor available. Is Jessica the only patient?" he asked.

"Yes", said James.

The receptionist got up from his chair and walked down the hall behind him. Jessie and James sat down.

"I'm really nervous. I haven't been to a doctor since I first joined Team Rocket", said Jessie. "I don't want to be here".

"I'll stay with you. Doctors aren't so bad", he said.

"I know", said Jessie. "I have just had some awful experiences".

"Jessica Tonaka?" the receptionist called.

"Yes?" she replied, standing up.

"There is a doctor ready to come see you", he said.

"Ok", she said. She got up to follow the receptionist and James followed.

Jessie was relieved to see that the doctor was a woman.

"Can James come in with me?" she asked.

"Of course", she said.

Jessie and James filled out some paperwork and then handed it to the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Liz Collina, but you can just call me Liz", she said warmly.

"I am just going to take a look at your paperwork and then come right back. Make yourselves at home".

"At least the doctor is a woman and not some creepy old guy", said James after she left the room. "Are you sure you want me to stay with you? I don't want you to feel pressured to talk about this in front of me".

"Are you kidding? I need you here. I can't do this alone", she replied.

Jessie and James sat there for about fifteen minutes until Liz returned.

"So I see that it's been a while since you've seen a doctor", she said.

"Yes", said Jessie.

"And what is your relation to Jessica?" she asked James.

"I'm her partner", he responded.

"Husband?" she guessed.

"He's my boyfriend", said Jessie.

"Okay. So you are here because you are concerned about your unborn child?" she asked.

"Yes", Jessie replied.

"Is this just a general checkup or did something happen to make you concerned?" she asked.

"The second one", Jessie answered.

"Have you been in an accident, used drugs, had any bleeding or anything like that?" the doctor asked.

"I was raped", said Jessie. "And I have been in a lot of pain since then".

"Have you talked to anyone about this yet?" asked Liz.

"Only James", said Jessie.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"About two weeks ago it started, and the last time I was attacked was about five days ago", said Jessie.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the doctor asked.

Jessie briefly explained everything she could remember about her kidnapping and assault.

"I'm going to have to run a few tests on you", said Liz. "First, let me look at those burn marks".

Jessie rubbed the make-up off to reveal the burn marks. She told the doctor about the cream she was putting on them.

"I will take a few blood samples and do a pap smear to rule out STDs," she said. "I will be right back".

Dr. Liz left the room to go get the medical supplies she needs to take the samples.

"I'm really scared", she cried. "What am I going to do if any of those tests come back positive?"

"We'll just take this one step at a time", said James. After all they have been through, the last thing he wanted was to get more bad news.

Liz came back after a few minutes and started taking blood. After delivering the blood to the lab, she did a pap smear. Jessie screamed and kicked the poor woman. She didn't expect a pap smear to be so uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry", she said.

Liz rubbed her face where Jessie's boot hit it. "Happens all the time", she lied.

"These test won't take too long to run, but if they are inconsistent then I might have to run them again, which might take a day or two to get the results. I suggest you wait here. It will take less than an hour," she said.

Jessie and James headed towards the waiting room. They sat there for about forty-five minutes until the doctor called them back in.

"Two things came up in your blood tests", Liz explained.

Jessie and James tensed up at the sound of this.

"Most of the the results were inconclusive. I want to run them again and do an ultrasound but the lab just closed for the night, so you will have to come back tomorrow".

"You can't just do it now?!" Jessie yelled, frustrated.

"I'm sorry", said the doctor.

"That's ok. Thank you miss", said James as he led Jessie back to the Pokémon center.

When they got back, they both got ready for bed. Jessie lay in bed awake for most of the night until she finally fell into a troubled sleep filled with nightmares.

**Flashback dream**

She was back at the Team Firestar headquarters. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry. She touched her head and felt blood.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Jessie yelled.

A hand came from behind her and covered her mouth. She bit the hand and kneed its owner in the groin. A mysterious man fell to the ground. Jessie started to run but hit a dead end after a few strides.

"Forget about escaping", said a dark voice. It sounded familiar, but Jessie was too disoriented to place it.

"Who are you? What's going on?" she demanded.

"You don't need to know who I am. You are here because you might prove useful to us", said the man.

Jessie could just barely see his face. It was blurry and dark. He pushed her down and three other people entered and helped him tie her up. Jessie was a black belt. She kicked and punched as hard as she could, but they were just as skilled fighters as she was, plus they were bigger and it was four against one, and that included Pokémon

Two of the men walked up to her with a hot iron rod.

"You know what this is?" one of the men asked.

"No comment? It's okay. Well show you what it does", said another one of the men. He placed it on her inner left thigh and pushed it into her skin. She hollered in pain as it burns through her clothing and into her flesh.

"Now that you seen what we can do, you'd like to ask you a few questions", one of them told her.

Jessie was still trying to hold back tears from the pain. She didn't say anything. They proceeded to ask her questions about Team Rocket. She didn't know the answers to any of the questions. Every time they suspected that she was lying, she got stabbed with the hot iron rod. The last question they asked her she was in too much pain to even try and answer.

"You sure are a tough one. Unfortunately, we cant cause you too much pain or you might go into shock and die, and the boss wouldn't like it if we killed you before we got what we needed", said one of the men.

"So we are going to do something else instead", said another.

Three of the men held her down while one started ripped her cloths. The last thing she could recall was pain. It was almost bearable until something sharp and hot stabbed her right beneath her belly button. Then everything went black.

**Dream ended**

Jessie woke up crying in pain. She clutched her side and curled up into a ball. James woke up immediately and flicked on the light. He stood up and ran to her side of the bed.

"Jessie, please tell me what's going on!" he asked desperately. He touched her arm.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled. She looked around but instead of seeing James, she saw the black and blurry room from her nightmare. "Get away!"

Jessie forcefully shoved James away from her. Nurse Joy came running in just in time to see her throw James to the ground. Ash, Misty, May, Drew, and Serena stood in the doorway. They had gotten out of bed as soon as they heard the first scream.

"What's going on here?!" Nurse Joy demanded.

"I don't know. I was asleep and all of a sudden she started screaming", said James.

Jessie lay back down on the bed and continued to cry out and moan in pain.

"Jessica, where are you hurt?" asked Nurse Joy, who bended down to take a closer look at her.

Jessie saw the nurse's pink hair and was immediately reminded of her former 'boss'.

"Leave me alone! Stop hurting me!" she shrieked.

The teenagers in the doorway looked at each other in confusion. "Maybe we should leave", said May.

Drew and Serena agreed and went back to their rooms. Ash and Misty stayed.

"We should talk to her", said Misty.

"Are you sure?" asked Ash.

Nurse Joy tried to soothe Jessie but nothing was working. Ash walked up behind her.

"Danni, help me", she begged him.

Ash bent down and looked her in the eyes. "I'm Ash, remember. I'm not Danni anymore, and you aren't Julia. You're Jessie", he said.

Jessie started to come back to reality. The room became clearer and clearer until she could easily make out the four figures standing in front of her.

"Where am I?" she asked James.

"We are at the Pokémon center in Cerulean City", he replied. "You had a nightmare".

"But it was so real...", she replied.

"Jessie. I don't understand. You have to tell me what's wrong so I can help", said Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, I think I know what's going on. Can you leave us alone for a little while?" James asked.

"Ok. but I'm going to come check on you in twenty minutes" she replied.

"Thank you", said James.

Nurse Joy exited the room, leaving Jessie, James, Misty, and Ash alone.

"Go back to bed. I need to talk to Jessie", James said to Ash and Misty.

"Ok", said Misty hesitantly. "Let us know if you need anything".

"Jessie", he said quietly. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything at all?"

"I don't know. I just...I think I need some sleep", she replied.

Jessie rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her pillow, facing away from James. He lay next to her and stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Once she was out, James left to go talk to Nurse Joy.

How's she feeling?" Nurse Joy asked as he entered her office.

"She's asleep now", said James.

"Has this ever happened before?" asked Nurse Joy.

"Not that I know. She recently experienced some trauma. She's still recovering from it. I'm sorry we scared you like that," James explained.

"Don't apologize. Let me know if there is anything you need", said Nurse Joy.

"We will. Thank you", he replied.

James walked back into the bedroom and shut the door. Jessie looked restless in her sleep. James climbed in next to her and held her close. She stopped moving in her sleep and melted into him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep next to her.


	30. A Little Healing

After the drama they caused the night before, Jessie decided that the best thing to do was to leave the Pokémon center before everyone started to bombard her with questions. She and James got up early and were planning on exploring the city while they waited for the doctor to call them back. When Jessie was finished getting dressed her cell phone started going off. She went to go pick it up.

"Hello, this is Dr. Liz Collina. Is this Jessica Tonaka?" the woman asked.

"Yes, this is she", Jessie replied. She ran out of the room and headed towards the exit.

She saw James and tapped him on the shoulder on her way out. James noticed the cell phone in her ear and followed her.

"I just wanted to talk to you about your tests. Is this a good time for you two to come in?" Liz asked.

"Yes", said Jessie. "We just need ten minutes to get over there".

"Ok. I will see you in a few minutes then", the doctor agreed.

Jessie hung up the phone and gave a frustrated sigh.

"She wants us to go over there now", she told James.

"Ok. I have Inkay and Aliyah with me", he responded.

"I'm bringing Yanmega. I think we should leave Acorn and Aliyah here. They will probably tell Meowth what's up and I don't want him involved until we figure all this out", Jessie replied.

"Good point. I give them to Nurse Joy along with the others", he replied.

James took Acorn's Pokeball from Jessie and then took the two Eevee to Nurse Joy. When he got back, they headed back towards the clinic. Jessie and James were sent straight to the back room where Dr. Liz waited for them.

"Before we discuss the STD test results, I want to run an ultrasound on you", she said.

Dr. Liz handed Jessie a towel. She lay down while the doctor rubbed a gel onto her stomach. She took a probe and pressed it against her abdomen. Jessie winced in pain and squeezed James' hand.

"First I'm going to take some pictures and write up a report and then I will come back to discuss the results", the doctor informed her.

When she finished and left the room, Jessie sat up and used the towel to get the gel off of her. They were both silent for a while. Jessie was picking at her nails and rubbing her hands together nervously. James was not sure what to say to his hurting partner.

"James, what if there is something wrong. What would you do?" Jessie asked anxiously.

"I would stand by you no matter what", he responded. "We already talked about this, remember?"

Jessie looked him in the eyes. She could always tell when he was lying or unsure of something, but this time he was absolutely sincere.

James wrapped his arms around her and held her hands. After about thirty minutes the Dr. Liz returned. She smiled and sat down so that she was facing them. She handed Jessie a few screenshots from the ultrasound video.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" she asked.

Dr. Liz leaned in a pointed to the top right corner.

"That's her head", she responded. "And those are her little feet".

"It's a girl?" they asked in unison.

"Yep", the doctor responded. "she is about three and a half months old".

Jessie and James' faces lit up.

"I can't believe it", said James.

"That means that...", Jessie's voice trailed off.

"...she's okay?" James finished. "Is the baby healthy? Can you tell?" James asked eagerly.

"Well, I honestly cannot say for sure if she is going to be healthy when she is born. Right now she looks good, but that brings us to the next thing I need to talk to you about", she replied.

Jessie and James faces immediately turned to dread.

"Unfortunately, you tested positive for HIV. Right now the baby looks healthy but it is really common for complications to occur. HIV babies are often born premature", she informed them. "The good news is that we caught it early. We can get you treatment and the chances of serious complications will be greatly reduced".

"What should I do?" asked Jessie.

"I will give you some pills to take. They will reduce symptoms as well as your risk for complications. I will also give some for your partner to take, as it will reduce his chances of infection as well", she said. "There is a copay of about fifty dollars per thirty-day supply.

"But we no longer have insurance. We lost it when we lost our jobs", said Jessie.

"Then you will need to contact your former employer so that we can charge his or her insurance. Employers need to continue to pay for ex-employees health insurance until they find a new provider", the doctor explained. "Its super important that you take these everyday. If you miss a dose, take two pills the next day, but don't make a habit of doing that".

Jessie and James looked at each other nervously. "Is there anything else we should know?" asked James.

"I can give you the first two bottles for free, but after that I have to charge", said the doctor. "I will get the pills for you. I'll be right back".

"Ok. Thank you", said James.

Dr. Liz left them alone. They turned to one another.

"I'm scared. What if she doesn't make it?" Jessie asked tearfully. "I don't know if I could handle it. This happened so fast".

"I know. But all we can do know is hope for the best", he responded.

"I want to be happy about this, but I can't. Not when there is so much uncertainty", said Jessie.

"I'm with you on that", James agreed.

Dr. Liz came back into the room. She handed them the bottles of medicine and talked to them for a while. She then gave them each a hug and encouraged them to come back or call whenever they had a question or concern.

"Thank you," said Jessie and James as they waved good-bye.

"I'm calling Giovanni", said Jessie when they were almost back at the Pokémon Center.

She took out her phone and dialed him. James put his ear up against the phone too so that he could hear there conversation.

"Hello, who is this?" asked his secretary, Wendy.

"This is Jessie Tonaka. I need to speak to Giovanni.

Wendy hated Jessie but she knew that Giovanni would be angry if he found out that she had blocked Jessie's call, again.

"Just a moment", she responded.

A moment later Giovanni picked up the phone. Meanwhile, May was training her Pokémon not far from where they stood. She didn't know what to do so she hid behind a nearby tree, which apparently allowed her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Giovanni, sir. We need to talk about something important", she said.

"Ok. Go on", he replied.

"Is anyone else listening to this conversation?" she asked cautiously.

"No", he said shortly.

Jessie told him in detail about her everything that had happened to her over the past few weeks, though she conveniently left James out of the story.

May gasped in disbelief.

She heard Giovanni slam something against the desk.

"Sorry for that", he apologized. "Is that all you need?" he asked, referring to the medicine she needed to take.

"Yes", Jessie replied.

"Ok. I will cover it. I'm assuming that we can get the money back after we sue these bastards", he replied. "But why does James need medicine? Was he also raped?"

Jessie blushed. She never told the boss about her relationship with James. She figured if he ever found out, he would just have to deal with it since they no longer worked for him.

"No sir, its just that the doctor said that he should take it to so that I don't give it to him", she said.

Giovanni did a mental face-palm. "I should have saw this coming," he thought to himself.

"Ok. I will send you a check and an insurance card. It will cover the copay as well", he responded.

"Thanks sir", said Jessie, hanging up the phone.

May quickly jumped out from behind the tree and pretended to just notice Jessie.

"Whom were you talking to?" she asked casually. Jessie spun around and noticed May.

"Giovanni. He owes James and I a favor", she responded.

"Oh", said May. "I was wondering, do you plan on using your Frillish for the Oaktree Competition?" asked May.

"Yep. So don't use yours", she responded. "But right now I am preparing for the Sunkiss competition. The Oaktree Contest isn't for a while".

"I know. I just like to plan ahead is all. I'll use someone else instead", said May.

"Whatever. James and I are going into town and we won't be back for a while. Can you pass on the message?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am!" May saluted her.

She nervously ran off to go tell the others. She bumped into James on her way there.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed. She was gone before he had a chance to respond.

"What's her deal? What's the big hurry?" James asked Jessie.

"I don't know what goes on in those twerpy little heads", said Jessie.

Jessie and James decided to spend the rest of the day exploring Cerulean City. They had never had the chance to just hang out there, and there were lots of things to do. It was the first time they had a real vacation in ages.

"Let's just go back to being ten", said James as they came upon a video arcade. "We can just play all day".

"Sounds fun to me", she replied.

James was hoping to get Jessie's mind off of her trauma so that she could be in a good mood for the contest. There was no other time in their lives that they got to relax completely without worrying about being recognized and arrested, and so James saw this as an opportunity for them to have fun. After a day of massages, laser tag, souvenir shopping, and roller coaster rides, they sat on a blanket on the beach eating their late dinner. They released their Pokémon and told them to give them some alone time.

"This food is great. I forgot what's its like to actually eat on a regular basis", Jessie commented. "I'm so hungry, I just can't stop eating".

"It sounds like they didn't give you enough to eat", said James, referring to her time with Team Firestar.

"So I have to make up for it now", she speculated.

"I really hope you win the contest tomorrow, Jess", said James.

"Thanks but you shouldn't say that! I want you to do your best", Jessie replied.

"You really have changed a lot since the last time we did contests. I remember you used to try to win at all costs, even if it meant sabotaging the competition", he commented.

"Well, I've been through a lot. We both have", she replied.

They stopped talking and just focuses on their food for a few minutes.

"James, I don't want to keep talking about Team Firestar, but I have to know some things".

"Ask me anything", he replied.

"Someone said Team Firestar hurt you too. Did they really?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. But I've been through worse", he replied.

"What did they do?" she asked.

James unbuttoned his shirt and showed her his back. It was covered in scars, some old, some new.

"You had it much worse", he replied, smiling weakly.

Jessie hugged him and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"You never told me when they are going to hold your parents' trial", said Jessie.

"Nanny and Pop-pop told me that it would be sometime next month", said James. "But they keep stalling it".

"I miss your Granny and Pop-pop. I wish we had more time with them", she noted.

"They want us to come visit them soon", said James.

"I think we should. Next time there is a time gap between the contests", said Jessie. "We need to tell them about our baby. I wonder if they will be happy for us".

"They will be. I am certain", he assured her. "They love babies, and they love you".

"Now that I think about it I don't see why they wouldn't", Jessie responded.

"Now that's the Jessie I am used to", James said playfully.

"I suppose we could invite the twerps too", said Jessie. "There are a lot of free rooms".

"I suppose it would be could for them to stick around, just in case", he responded.

Jessie and James sat for a while and listened to the music. When one of her favorite songs started playing, James grabbed her hand and stood up.

"Will you please dance with me?" he asked.

"I'd love to", she replied.

As the music played Jessie and James took to the floor.

"It's a good thing we both can dance", said Jessie.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because it's the most romantic thing I can think of", she replied.

"I'll keep that in mind", he noted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later Jessie and James walked on the beach sharing an ice cream cone and watching the sunset.

"It's hard to believe how much has changed since the last time we watched a sunset", said James.

"Uh hum", she said, leaning over to take another bite of his ice cream.

"Hey! Don't eat mine, I told you to get your own!" he said, stretching his arm out in the opposite direction so that she couldn't reach it.

"I only wanted a few bites, I didn't want to pay for a whole one", she replied.

Jessie jumped in front of him and tried to snatch it from his hand. He maneuvered his hand so that she couldn't get it. She then tripped and fell into him, sending them both crashing into the sand. The ice cream fell all over James' shirt. She laughed at this.

"I just got this shirt!" he whined.

"That's what you get for not sharing", she said.

She picked a glop of ice cream off of his shirt and put it into her mouth.

"That's gross", said James, smirking. "Now you are all sticky".

"It's a good thing you didn't get this in your hair", she commented, giving him a devious smile. She rubbed her hands together.

"Don't even think about it", he said nervously. He covered his hair with his hands, stood up and started running away.

"You can't outrun me!" she called, taking off after him.

James ran into the ocean, Jessie followed closely behind.

"You're getting your clothes all wet!" she yelled.

"I don't care. It's either wet or sticky, and I prefer ocean to ice cream" he called back.

Jessie waded, stumbling towards James, getting knocked over by several waves in the process. One of the waves hit her head on and she fell face-first into the water.

"You ok?" he called to her.

"Thank God for waterproof makeup", was her response.

James waded closer to her and grabbed her by the hand. "It's getting dark. Let's get out of here", he said.

"I don't want to head back to the twerp camp", Jessie protested. The others decided to do Nurse Joy a favor and camp out instead of taking up the entire Pokémon Center, but Jessie wanst in tune with that plan.

"We can go to a Pokémon center to dry off. We can stay there too", he suggested.

"I like that idea", she replied.

They walked out of the ocean and up the beach. They picked their stuff up off the ground. Jessie took out her phone to dial Meowth while James shook the sand off of their stuff.

"Mime mime!" said a voice on the other line.

"Mime Jr., give the phone to Meowth" she sighed.

""Meowth's line", answered the Pokémon.

"Hey this is Jessie. James and I are gonna stay out tonight", she said into the phone.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we feel like it!" she scolded.

"Okay. But don't forget dat de Sunkiss contest is tomorrow afternoon", he replied.

"We know. We'll be back by then. We'll see you tomorrow", Jessie said quickly. She hung up the phone before he could continued to question her.

Jessie and James left the beach and headed towards the Pokémon Center.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Was that Jessie and James?" asked Max.

Him and Meowth just finished having a Pokémon battle. Neither of them had much experience and they had a bit of a rivalry going to see who could catch the most.

"Yeah, dey wanted to tell us dat dey plan on stayin' out all night", he replied.

"Do you think they will make it back in time for the contest or will they just blow it of?" asked Max.

"I sure hope de make it back. James and I gots a good routine. I wanna win. We need de money too", Meowth answered.

"Meowth, Max, Mime Jr., time for dinner!" called May.

"Coming!" they answered in unison.

They headed back to camp and told them about Jessie and James.

"Well, if they don't come back, then we have a greater shot at winning!" said Dawn excitedly.

"Speaking of coming back, did Misty and Bonnie ever get back from the Pokémon center?" asked Cilan.

"No. They said they would call. They might stay there overnight", said Clement.

"I can't wait to see which Pokémon they caught", said Ash. "They said that there was no data on it yet. It must be super rare".

"I'm jealous. I can't believe Bonnie got a rare Pokémon on her first try", said Max.

"I bet you'll get plenty of awesome Pokémon", said Drew. "You are a really good trainer".

Thanks", he replied.

The group ate their dinner and got ready for bed, excited for the next day's events.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After a fun day together, Misty and Bonnie decided to head back to their room at the Pokémon Center. The two of them had been staying there, hoping to get information on their new Pokémon. Dedenne's ears perked up and the small rodent pointed down the hall. Serena and Bonnie looked and Jessie and James coming towards them.

"Misty and I caught a rare Pokémon!" Bonnie told Jessie and James. "No one knows what it is!"

"Leave it to the youngest twerp to catch a rare Pokémon", Jessie thought to herself.

"Good for you", said James.

"Why are you all wet?" Serena asked them.

"Ice cream", Jessie and James replied in unison.

"Um...ok", she replied.

"You two look like you are coming back from a date. Is that it?" asked Bonnie.

Jessie and James looked at each other and smiled.

"As a matter of fact we are", said Jessie. "Got a problem with that?"

Before Bonnie or Misty could respond, Nurse Joy came back with Jessie and James' Pokémon.

"Ok, James. Here is your Inkay and Cacturne", she said, handing him the Pokeballs.

"And Jessie, these are your Serviper and Gourgeist", she told Jessie, handing them to her.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy", said James.

Jessie took James by the hand and led him to their room.

"That was weird", said Bonnie.

"They are always weird", Misty replied.

"So how's our friend?" asked Bonnie.

"Your new Pokémon is doing well. A little sleep is all that it needs", said Nurse Joy.

"Do you have any idea what it might be?" asked Misty.

"No, not yet. I contacted Professor Oak and Professor Ivy. Neither of them had ever heard of anything like it", she responded.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Bonnie.

"I really don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see", said Nurse Joy.

"We should stay here tonight", said Misty. "It's already dark".

"Yes. I recommend you stay here. I don't want you two roaming the city at night, especially since you set up camp on the other side of town", said Nurse Joy. "I will make you up a room".

"Thanks Nurse Joy! I better call big brother", said Bonnie.

"Good idea", said Misty, taking out her cell phone.

Bonnie and Misty called the other to let them know that they would be staying the night.

"Ok, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then", Ash said to Misty.

"Yep. We will be there bright and early. Then we can all get ready for the contest together", she replied.

"See you later", said Ash, hanging up the phone.

When they both hung up, Bonnie gave Misty a big hug.

"This is so cool! I always wanted to have a sleepover with just my big sister!" said Bonnie.

Misty smiled at her. No one ever called her big sister or looked up to her.

"We can make it a girl's night. I say we rent a movie and make ice cream sundaes", said Misty.

"And we can paint nails and braid hair together too!" Bonnie said excitedly.

The two of them walked down to the convenience store to get what they needed. Bonnie held her hand and smiled the whole way there.


	31. Together

When they got back to their rooms, Jessie and James collapsed onto the bed.

"Today was a great day", said James.

"I wish everyday were like this", said Jessie.

"Maybe someday it will be", James replied. He turned over and looked at Jessie, who was lying on her side, facing him. She reached her arm around him and kissed him.

"I am counting on it", she whispered in his ear.

Jessie climbed on top of him and they continued kissing. A few minutes later they started to get undressed. Jessie pulled James' shirt over his head and noticed the large scar going across his left rib cage. She stopped what she was doing and sat up so that she could see it more clearly.

"I can't believe I did this to you", she whispered, gently touching the scar.

"You didn't", he whispered. 

"But it was me, I remember doing it. I saw how it hurt you and I didn't even care", she replied.

Jessie recalled the image of James falling over, clutching his side and coughing up blood. The tears started to fall down her face.

"It's okay, Jessie. I forgive you. It's over now.", he said. "I know you didn't mean to do it. Let's just move pass this".

He dried her tears and continued to hold her.

"I missed you so much", he said.

"Me too" she replied. "I never want to leave you again".

"I will never leave you", he promised.

"Is this too good to be true?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Maybe, but I don't think of it like that", he answered.

"So you think that we deserve what happened to us", she asserted.

"No, but I do think that we deserve what we have now", James responded.

"Let's try this again", Jessie said as she climbed on top of him.

She leaned and kissed him all down his body. He let out a soft moan.

"Shh. There are a much of kids staying here", she whispered.

"Right", he said.

Thankfully no one heard them, or if they did, they didn't say anything about it the next day.

Xxxxxxxx

That night Misty and Bonnie sat in their room watching Hairspray while doing each other's nails. When the movie was over they sat on the floor, eating ice cream and talking.

"You know, even though I have three older sisters, I never got to do things like this before", said Misty.

"Really? Why not?" asked Bonnie.

"They are triplets, so they just got used to doing everything together. They are four years older than me and by the time I was old enough to do things with them they had moved on to doing other things", said Misty.

"I am glad that we can hang out like this. You are one of my favorite people ever! And my mom says that she thinks you are a good role model", said Bonnie.

"That's very sweet. I never saw myself as a role model before", she replied.

"Although I don't think she would want me eating ice cream this late at night!" said Bonnie.

"Well, you don't have to tell her all the details", Misty replied.

"When I was traveling with Ash, Clement, and Serena, I felt kind of left out", Bonnie admitted.

"How come?" asked Misty.

"Well, everyone always wanted to do what Ash wanted to do", she confessed.

"Yeah, that's one of the down sides of traveling with Ash. He sometimes forgets about other people and doesn't think about what they want to do", said Misty. "But now there are a bunch of us and we are all trying to accomplish different goals, so it is no longer all about him".

"Do you really like Ash?" asked Bonnie.

"Of course I do. He's one of my best friends", she replied.

"I mean do you like-like him?" Bonnie asked again.

Misty hesitated, then answered, "Yes, but please don't tell him I told you".

"Don't worry. I can keep a secret", said Bonnie.

"Serena told me that she liked Ash a lot and that she didn't want me to tell him and I didn't. However, after Serena saw you and Ash together, she decided that she no longer had a huge crush on him. Now she just has a little crush", Bonnie explained.

"I don't think Serena would want you telling me all of this", said Misty.

"She said not to tell Ash, so as long as Ash doesn't find out, everything's right", she replied.

"That's a relief", said Misty. "I would hate to hurt Serena. She is really nice and I want us all to be friends no matter what", said Misty.

"You're a great friend, Misty", said Bonnie.

"Thanks. So are you", she responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jessie, James, Misty, and Bonnie left the Pokémon center and met up with the rest of their party. Once everyone was settled, they headed over to the area where the contest was being held. Bonnie proudly carried her new Pokémon in her arms. Dedenne sat on her shoulder, looking jealous.

"Professor Cherrywood said that this Pokémon was called a Julip", said Bonnie. "It's a water and fairy type. I named him Jerry".

"Nice to meet you, Jerry", said everyone as they took turns petting the new addition to their team.

"Ju lip lip", it said happily.

"I'm so excited for this contest. First prize is eight hundred dollars and a year's supply of juju berries", said May.

"What the hell's a juju berry?" asked Drew.

"It's a reddish-purple berry that grows in colder climates. It is really healthy for water and ice type Pokémon", said Gary. "As a top Pokémon Coordinator, I thought you'd know that".

Gary walked up behind them and put his arm around Dawn. Drew smirked at his comment.

"Gary, its good to see you again", said Ash.

"Pika pi chu", said Pikachu.

"I'm glad to see you too, Pikachu", said Gary, rubbing the Pokémon's head.

"So this is Julip", said Gary, walking over to Bonnie.

"I named him Jerry", she replied.

"I Jerry. I'm Gary. Our names are a lot alike, huh?" he said.

"Juju lip", it replied.

"I'm glad you're here", said Dawn. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it".

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", he replied.

"Did you see the second and third place prizes?" asked Ash.

"No what are they?" asked Dawn.

"Second place is five hundred dollars and third place is two hundred and fifty", he replied.

"Nice. I feel good about today. Today is my day!" said Dawn.

"Well I think today is May day" said May.

"You are all wrong because I plan on winning this round", said Cilan.

"I bet we are all going to do great. We'll smoke the competition just like we did at the Marblewhite contest", said Iris.

Iris was planning to enter with her Dragonite, Jessie with her Serviper, James with Meowth, Dawn with Togekiss, May with Wartortle, Drew with Absol, Cilan with his Servine, Misty with her Corsola, and Serena with Sylveon. Gary, Tracey, and Brock took time out of their busy schedules to come watch them.

"Jessie, are you ready to go?" asked James. He was waiting outside the tent where Jessie had gone in to get changed.

"I sure am", she said.

Jessie wore her signature contest glasses along with a magenta dress, heels, and sun hat. She also had a dark blue ribbon around her waist.

"How do I look?" she asked James.

"Stunning", he replied.

"I like your bowtie," said Jessie.

James was wearing a blue dress shirt and pants with a yellow bowtie and matching hat. She straightened his bowtie and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck", she whispered.

Xxxxxxxx

As the day wore on, Jessie, James, May, Drew, Misty, and Cilan made it to the top eight. When it came down to the final four, only Jessie, James, Misty, and Cilan remained. Misty was up against Jessie and James faced off with Cilan.

"You scared?" Jessie asked Misty.

They were about to initiate the battle portion of the contest.

"You wish!" Misty replied.

"Serviper, use poison sting!" said Jessie.

"Dodge it Corsola and use spike cannon!" Misty instructed.

Corsola managed to dodge the poison sting but before she could use spike cannon, Serviper launched a second attack. The poison needles hit Corsola, but she kept going.

"Okay, Corsola, use roll out!" Misty instructed.

"Serviper, iron tail!" said Jessie.

"I didn't know Serviper could use iron tail", Ash whispered to Serena.

"Neither did I. She must have actually trained for this", Serena commented.

Corsola fainted from the iron tail attack and Jessie was declared the winner. Wobbufet, Mime Jr., Carnivine, Cacturne, Chimecho, and Gourgeist cheered from the sidelines. James clapped enthusiastically, realizing that he and Jessie would face off if he managed to defeat Cilan. Cilan and James stepped forward, ready to battle.

"Servine, use vine whip!" Cilan instructed.

"Okay Meowth, do what we practiced", said James.

"You got it Jimmy", he replied.

Meowth jumped forward and grabbed the vine with both paws. For a Meowth, he had extraordinary grip. He figured it was because he spent so much time acting like a human, using things such as doorknobs, frying pans, and even steering wheels. He then swirled Servine around and smacked him against the ground.

"Okay, Meowth, great job. Use your fury swipes on him", James instructed.

"Servine, get up and dodge it!' said Cilan.

Servine tried to run but Meowth was too fast. He fury swiped the Servine and Meowth was declared the winner.

"Dank you, dank you all," said Meowth, bowing to the clapping audience.

Next up was Jessie vs. James. James swallowed hard as Jessie stood up to the platform.

"I'm not going easy on you", said Jessie.

"I didn't think you would", he replied.

"My money's on Jessie and Serviper", said Misty.

"Are we placing bets?" asked Ash. "Because I think James is gonna win this one".

"Okay, ten bucks", said Misty. They shook hands and then turned to watch the battle begin.

"Serviper, use poison sting!" yelled Jessie.

Meowth yelled and ran, doing his best to dodge Serviper's poisonous tail.

"Jessie! Whatcha doin? Yere gonna get me killed", said Meowth.

"I won't let Serviper actually KILL you", she replied. "Remember all is far in love, war, and Pokémon battles.

"Meowth, try fury swiping Serviper", said James.

"Danks fere de advice, Jimmy", Meowth said sarcastically. "I didn't dink of dat".

He took out his claws and gave Serviper a few swipes across the face. This really seemed to piss Serviper off, and the frightened Meowth started to run as fast as he could to avoid getting hit with the poison sting. His efforts were in vain, as Serviper eventually hit him.

"De light! I'm seein' de light!" he cried dramatically before he fainted from the attack. James sighed and scooped Meowth up off the arena floor.

"Jessie won!" Misty said excitedly. "That will be ten bucks, Mr. Ash Ketchum", she held out her hand.

"Zu zu ril", said Azuril.

"Fine", he sighed. He reached into his pocket and handed her ten dollars.

"Yes!" Jessie squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Congratulations", said James, reaching out to shake her hand.

She shook his hand and bowed before the cheering crowd. Later, James approached her with a bouquet of bright red roses.

"For you", he said, handing her the flowers.

"Thanks", she said, taking the bouquet in her arms.

"I got you these too", he added, handing her a box of chocolate.

"So sweet. I was craving chocolate today", she replied.

"You crave chocolate everyday", he pointed out.

"Whts yr point?" she asked with her mouth full.

James laughed at her playfully. "I guess I do not have one".

The rest of the group came up behind her. She turned around to greet them. When everyone was finished congratulating her, they headed back to camp. They started packing up their stuff in order to start moving on to their next destination, Celadon City.

"When do you think we should tell the twerps about our situation?" Jessie asked James.

"We don't have to tell them at all", he responded.

"They are going to notice eventually", she retorted.

"I suppose. We can announce it tonight", he suggested.

"No way!" Jessie exclaimed. "It's way to early. Maybe in a few weeks".

"Ok, that sounds good to me", he answered.

Their intimate conversation was interrupted by some of their traveling companions.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Jessie, you deserved to win", said May.

"Thank you", she said. She wasn't used to being nice to the twerps, so she kept it at that.

"James and I really need the money. Together we have less than two thousand dollars to our name. This will really help us", said Jessie.

May had yet to tell anyone about the conversation she overheard. She figured if she were in their shoes she wouldn't want everyone to know either, so she kept it a secret. Everyone congratulated Jessie as they left the contest area and headed to camp. That night was their last in Cerulean City, at least for a while.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day at breakfast Ash asked Misty why she thought Jessie and James were acting so weird. Pikachu and Azuril sat beside them while everyone else ran around packing up last minute items.

"They have been through a lot, Ash. It takes a while to recover from situations like that", she replied. "I feel bad for them".

"How come? They just won first and second prize", he replied.

"Yeah, but think about it. They have no place to go. They are homeless. They have no money, no car, and no family they can turn to", she said. "The rest of us have all of those things".

"I never really thought about that". said Ash.

"Pika pi pi" said Pikachu "That's because you rarely think at all"

"Azuril!" the baby Pokémon agreed.

"Maybe we shouldn't worry about them. Besides, they will find a way to make money. They are good at that", said Ash.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Cilan.

A chorus of 'yeses' and 'I'm ready' rang out.

After competing alongside them in the last contest, Bianca decided to travel with them.

"Great, it's only 10:00am. If we leave now, we can get to the town of Alizarin by four", said Cilan.

"Then let's get moving!" said Max as he typed the location into his Poke-nav.

"We want to head south, right Max?" asked May.

"Yep. Everyone, follow me", he instructed.

"Where are James and Jessie?" asked Ash. He noticed them missing from the group.

Everyone looked at Meowth, but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I ain't dere babysitter, ya know", he commented.

"I just saw them over there", said Brock, pointing behind one of the nearby buildings.

"I can go tell him that you all are ready to go", he offered. "I have to get going as well".

"Ok, thanks Brock", said Misty.

Brock headed in the direction he last saw Jessie and James and he saw them talking on the phone with someone. They looked serious.  
"I should wait until they hang up", he thought to himself. He tried to tune out their conversation but then something they said caught his attention. His ears perked up in concern. He started to listen closely and heard a deep voice coming from the phone, though it was just barely audible. Brock recognized the voice as Giovanni's.

"I would like to help you two. I will find the best lawyers I can afford, but you should know that Team Rocket has taken a huge financial loss. I am going to need you two to help raise some money for this", he said.

"Yes sir", said James.

"And Jessie, you are going to have to do your best to try to recall the man who raped you", said Giovanni. "His voice, his height, weight, demeanor, anything will help".

"I understand", said Jessie. Brock could sense the hurt in her voice.

"Sir, we have to go now", said James. "Thank you for supporting us".

"You're welcome. Just stay close to the group and keep your Pokémon on you at all times", said Giovanni.

James hung up the phone and they turned to walk towards Ash and friends. Brock made it look like he had just gotten there and pretended to not have heard their conversation.

"They wanted me to tell you that they are all ready to go", he said. "I have to head back home, so I wish you luck on your journey".

"Ok thanks", said Jessie.

"See ya later, twerp", said James.

Jessie and James still playfully called him twerp even though he was only two years younger and was now taller than both of them. Brock met up with Tracey and Gary and the three headed to the train station. He decided to keep their secret from them until he could figure out what to do.


	32. Discovery

After an hour of walking, Jessie complained for them to take a break.

"We just started!" Ash whined. "You can't be tired already".

"I have to pee", said Bonnie.

"And I ran out of water", said May.

"Do you really need to stop?" Iris asked them.

"Yes", they all replied in unison.

"Ok, but we if we take a break every hour, we won't make it there until tomorrow", Ash said.

Jessie ignored him as she went to fill her canteen and take some medicine. May popped out form behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" Jessie scolded.

"I'm sorry! I was just wondering if you were feeling alright. I have some Advil if you need any. You looked flushed, like you have a fever or something", she said nonchalantly.

"An Advil would be great. My back and feet are really sore", she responded. "Why are you asking so nice?"

"Why are you acting so suspicious?" May countered as she handed Jessie a tablet.

"I have trust issues, twerpette. If you were in my shoes, you'd feel the same way", Jessie replied vaguely. She turned to walk away.

May watched her leave and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. When she traveled alongside Ash, Brock, and Max, she never took much time to think about Jessie. Unless they weren't in imminent danger, they never really thought of themselves as human beings.

A few minutes later the started walking again, and after only a few more breaks, they finally reached the small town of Alizarin.

"I never even heard of this place", said Jessie, looking at the small wooden sign labeled 'Alizarin'. "Do they even have a Pokémon center?"

"No, but they do have a park with cabins for travelers", said Misty. "I used to go camping here with my aunt and uncle when I was little".

"That's good enough for me!" said Ash.

They came upon a clearing in the woods in which a series of cabins lay.

"Each cabin can hold three to five people", said Misty.

"I want to room with Misty and Serena!" said Bonnie.

"Ok. Is that alright with you, Serena?" asked Misty.

"Of course. I would love to", she replied.

"I will hang with you too" said May. "If you don't mind, of course".

"Okay, so me, Bonnie, Serena, and May will be in here", she said, pointing to one of the empty cabins.

"I think that me, Ash, Drew, Clement, and Max should room together", said Cilan.

"And I will room with Dawn and Bianca", said Iris.

"So that leaves me, Jessie, and Meowth", said James. "That worked out nicely".

"Unless Meowth would rather share a cabin with Ash and Pikachu", said Jessie.

"Never in a million years!" he exclaimed. "No offense", he said to Pikachu.

"Pika", said Pikachu, forgiving him.

Jessie and James sighed.

They went to their designated cabins and started to unpack their backpacks and released their Pokémon. Cilan started a bonfire and him, Serena, and Bonnie started to prepare supper for the group.

"I need to go shopping", said Meowth.

"For what?" asked Jessie. "What could a Pokémon possibly need to buy?"

"Fer yere information, just 'cuz I'm a Pokémon doesn't mean dat can't go shopping when I feels like it. I wanna spend my dird of de money", he replied.

"Just don't buy anything stupid", said Jessie.

"You have de nerve to give me financial advice? You are de one always wasting our money on dumb dings like makeup and clothes", he retorted.

"Fine, just go", said Jessie. At least this way she could get some along time with James.

"If you are not back in time for dinner, I'll save some for you", said James.

"Danks Jimmy. It's good to know who my true friends are", he replied, glaring at Jessie.

Meowth left the camp and headed towards the small town. Jessie and James let their Pokémon out of their balls. The Pokémon stretched, ate some food, and then left them alone to go play with the others. Jessie and James were alone in the cabin. James locked the door and then sat down on the bed next to Jessie, who was just lying there playing with her hair.

"How are you feeling?" James asked her.

"Kinda tired, bitchy, and fat", she replied. "And queasy".

"Have you tried taking anything?" He asked.

"An Advil", she responded.

"Maybe you need something stronger", he suggested.

"You and I both know that painkillers aren't a good idea for me", Jessie replied.

"Does this help?" James asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes", she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Then just relax. I can do this all night", he told her.

"I don't know if I want that", said Jessie.

James gave her a perplexed look.

"Uh..." he started to say.

Jessie sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They lay back down together.

"I really missed you", Jessie said, staring him in the eyes. "I've been thinking about you the past few nights. I miss being alone with you".

"I missed you too", he replied.

Jessie smiled, closed her eyes and kissed his neck. Then she pressed her forehead to his and regained eye contact.

"You know it drives me crazy when you look at me like that", he sighed.

"I can't help it. You have really nice eyes. They are almost as nice as mine", she responded.

"You just want to stare at me all night?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe", she answered. "I just really need you now. After all the shit that happened this passed month, I need some comfort. Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean that I am completely numb".

"I know that. I never said you were", James replied.

"I've been worse than usual", she replied.

"You have an excuse", said James. "And you haven't been that bad. I mean, there were times in the past when Meowth and I would fear for our lives when it came to be your time of the month".

"Real smooth, James", she replied.

James couldn't tell if she was being playfully sarcastic or just cold. He decided against the latter when Jessie pulled him towards her and kissed him deeply. He rubbed her shoulders as she snuggled against him. Jessie smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She closed her eyes and savored the moment, knowing that any minute they could be interrupted by Meowth or one of the twerps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Meowth finally made his way into town, he was disappointed to discover that there were only a few shops.

"Maybe I should wait till we gets to Celadon City", he thought to himself. "Dere ain't much to buy 'round here".

"Get back here!" an angry voice called from behind him. A mob of people was running down the street. He turned around just in time to see a Purrloin running towards him. She had a piece of bread in her mouth.

"Move!" she mumbled.

Meowth didn't have time to react. She crashed into him.

"I told you to move!" she reproached. She pushed him off of her, picked up the bread, and stood up. "I gotta go," she said quickly.

The Purrloin took off on two legs, and the mob of people ran after her. He couldn't help but stare.

"Wait!" yelled Meowth, running after her.

He never met another Pokémon who could speak human language or walked on two legs when they typically walked on all fours. He knew it was no use chasing after her, so he just sat there down to try to come up with a plan. He saw a flock of Pidgey and got an idea.

"Hey! You Pidgey!" he called, running towards them.

One of the Pidgey came up to him and asked him what he needed.

"I need yous to help me find dis Purrloin", he said. "De one dat walks 'round on two legs insteada four".

The Pidgey agreed to fly around and see if he could find her. When he spotted her, he told Meowth where to go.

"Danks, Pidgey, I owe yous one", he said gratefully.

Meowth scooted down an alleyway and found the Purrloin sitting next to a dumpster, eating the loaf of bread. She looked up at him as he approached.

"I'm not sharing", she said defensively.

"Dat's not why I followed yous. I never met another Pokémon who could speak human", said Meowth.

The Purrloin's expression changed immediately.

"No way! A Meowth that can speak human! I thought I was the only Pokémon in the world who could speak human language!" she said excitedly. "So, I'm Lucy. Who are you?"

"Dey call me Meowth", he replied.

"They? Who are they? Don't tell me you have a trainer", she said.

"I don't have no trainer. I'm a free Pokémon. I just have lots of human friends", said Meowth.

"Same thing. I don't get it, if you were smart enough to learn to speak human you must be smart enough to realize that humans are horrible creatures that use Pokémon like slaves", she replied.

"It's not like dat! De humans I live with let me do whatever I want and I never have to battle unless I feels like it", he replied.

"I don't think I could trust you", she replied.

Meowth looked down at the bread she was eating. It was dirty and had some mold on it.

"You know, yere gonna get sick if yous keep eatin' like dat", he commented.

"Well it's all I got", she replied.

"How 'bouts you come with me. The humans are cookin' some really good food right 'bout now. You can come and eats as much as you want", he suggested.

"I don't think so. They will just attack me and try to capture me", she replied.

"No dey won't. I wont let dem. You're hungry right? Tonight dey are making fish stew and Macaroons for dessert. I bet you would like dat more den moldy bread. Besides, it looks to be like yous got nowhere to go. If dose crazy humans dat were chasin' you find ya, dere definitely gonna capture you", he said.

"Fine. I'll check it out. But I'm running as soon as I see something suspicious", she said.

"Great, let's go!" said Meowth.

The two of them walked side by side, trying not to be spotted. When they got to their cabin, Meowth opened the door and announced that he was back.

"Hey Meowth", said James.

"Where are yous two?" he asked. He looked around but didn't see them.

"Over here", said Jessie.

James was laying on his stomach the floor of the living room. Jessie was walking on top of his back. Lucy gave Meowth a surprised look.

"What the hell are they doing?" she whispered nervously.

"Jimmy gets a sore back. De pressure helps relieve tension", he explained.

Jessie walked over to Meowth and bent down to look at the Purrloin.

"So who's your little friend?" she asked.

"My name's Lucy", the Purrloin responded.

James sat up. "Did she just talk?" he asked.

"Yep. Dis Purrloin can speak human language too", said Meowth.

Jessie and James looked at her.

"It's true", she said.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day that Meowth found another talking Pokémon", said Jessie.

"So, Lucy, how did you learn to talk?" asked James.

"None of your business. I'm only here because Meowth told me that there would be free food", she replied.

"Ah, yes. It will be ready in a few minutes", said James. "You don't have to be so rude about it".

Lucy ignored his comment.

"So do you three live here?" asked Lucy.

"No, we are just traveling together. We are here with a large group", James explained. "We are just staying the night".

"So there's more of you?" she asked.

"Yes", said Jessie. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't want any of those humans to capture me. If they do I'm going to attack them relentlessly the second they let me out of my Pokeball", said Lucy.

"Those twerps are goody-goodies. They aren't going to capture you unless you ask them too", said Jessie.

"I'm just saying that you should pass on the warning", she replied.

Just then Cilan knocked on the door. James went and opened it.

"Time for dinner", he said.

"Great I'm starvin' here", said Meowth. "You comin'?" he asked the Purrloin.

"Yeah sure", she said.

The four of them joined the rest of the gang and sat down.

"Hey, did you all catch a new Pokémon?' asked Ash. "I didn't know that there were wild Purrloin around here".

"Actually Meowth found her", said James.

Everyone turned to look at the Purrloin. She pretended not to notice their staring and continued to eat.

"Lucy, aren't ya gonna introduce yourself?" asked Meowth.

Lucy shook her head and turned away.

"I guess she's shy", said May.

"I like the name Lucy. Its really pretty, just like you", said Bonnie.

"My father has a Purrloin. He never let's me travel wth her though", said Bianca.

"You don't have to be shy", said Misty. "We're all friends here".

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked at one another.

"She wasn't this shy a few moments ago", said James.

Lucy leaned over and whispered something in Meowth's ear.

James leaned over to whisper to Jessie. "Is it possible that we hallucinated and that she really can't talk?" he asked.

"Of course not!" said Jessie. "How could we both have the exact same hallucination?"

"Lucy says dat yous all are makin' her nervous. She don't wanna be captured by no humans", said Meowth.

"Don't worry, Lucy, we won't capture you", said Ash. "Right everybody?"

Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement.

"Pika pi chu", said Pikachu. "Ash isn't the brightest bulb, but he is kind and brave."

"Zu zu ril Azuril", said Azuril. "Misty is really sweet. She babies me even though I know how to take care of myself".

"Ink kay kay", said Inkay. "Jessie has a temper, but James is really nice. He never hurts Pokémon".

"Eevee Eve Eevee eve", Acorn and Aliyah added. "We really aren't Eevee, we are Mew. All these trainers no this but they don't exploit us like most people would".

Some of the other Pokémon joined in this conversation. After talking hearing what the Pokémon had to say, she decided to speak up.

"Thanks for the food", she said to them.

"Wow! You can talk!" Max exclaimed.

"No way!" said Ash.

Everyone started to bombard her with questions. Meowth stepped in.

"Hey. Give de lady some space. And how come none of yous were dis excited when you heard me talk fer de first time?" he asked.

Everyone ignored Meowth and continued to ask her questions.

"Why does Team Rocket get to have the only two talking Pokémon on Earth on their side?" Iris complained.

"Get this straight. I'm not on anyone's 'side'. I just came for the food", she responded.

"Do you have a trainer?" asked Drew.

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"You don't have to be so rude", said May.

"You are the ones being rude. I get invited to dinner and then you harass me with questions".

"Lucy, if you want you could eat your food inside our cabin", James suggested.

"Ok. I'm going to do that", she replied. She picked up her plate of food and then walked back to Jessie and James' cabin.

"He has the most amazing green eyes", she thought to herself. Maybe James wasn't so bad.

"How did you find her?" they asked Meowth.

"We just ran into each other in town. If yous will excuse me I'm gonna go eat with Lucy", he said.

"Ok then", said Cilan.

"Don't forget to come back for dessert", said Serena.

Meowth entered the cabin and sat down next to the Purrloin, who was staring at the wall. It was decorated with pictures of Meowth, Jessie, and James, but mostly just Jessie and James.

"So what's the deal with these two?" she asked, pointing to a picture of Jessie and James dancing together. "Are they married?"

"No. but they act like it", said Meowth.

"Oh, I see. So you are the third wheel", she stated.

"No! We are an equal team. All three of us", he said defensively.

"Why did that girl say that you were from Team Rocket? Isn't Team Rocket supposed to be evil? You three don't seem that evil to me. And you aren't wearing uniforms", she asked.

"We used to work fer Team Rocket but weeze got fired. De boss said dat we weren't cut out to be Team Rocket agents", he replied.

"So now you travel around with a bunch of kids?" she asked. "How pathetic".

"Fer your information weeze happen to be good friends with dem twerps. We used to stalk dem and tried to steal dere Pokémon. But dey always beat us, so weeze decided to move on. Since weeze all want to do Pokémon contests, we travel together", Meowth explained.

"Even more pathetic. I never been to a Pokémon contest, but the idea seems ridiculous to me", said Lucy.

"I actually like doing contests. I gots my own Pokedex and Pokeballs and one dey I'm gonna be a coordinator too", said Meowth.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she responded.

"Nope. I am one hundred percent serious. Right now I only gots two Pokémon on my team dough", he replied.

"You caught two Pokémon?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. A Butterfree named Jason and a Magneton. Dere eating dinner with de rest of the group", said Meowth.

"And they don't mind being bossed around by a mangy Meowth?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact de three us are friends. Dey decided to come along with me because dey wanted to have an adventure", he replied. "And I'm not mangy".

"I'm just sayin' you could use a good scrub", she commented.

"Oh yeah, well so could you!" he retorted.

Just then Jessie and James walked into the cabin.

"We were wondering if you were planning on staying the night?" asked James.

Lucy looked up at him.

"Sure. I don't see why not", she responded.

"Okay, you can sleep with us in our bed. This cabin only has one. Unless you want to sleep on the ground", he replied. "We can give you one of our pillows".

"No its ok. I don't mind sharing a bed", said Lucy.

"We are going to hang outside for a while, but we are probably going to bed early. The twerps want to leave by eight tomorrow morning and there isn't much to do in this town anyway", said Jessie.

"Ok, see you later", said James. They both left the cabin.

"You can come with us if ya want", said Meowth. "We're going' to Celadon city next.

"I don't know", she said.

"Would ya rather live on de streets of dis crummy little town, always beggin' for food, stealing, and hiding from store owners and Pokémon trainers?" he asked.

"You make a good point", she said. "I am reluctant to give up my freedom".

"Dat's what James' always says! De truth is dat we are free. We are dirt poor, but no one controls us anymore. Weeze gets to do whatever we wants and no one can stop us", said Meowth.

"I want to sleep on it", she replied.

"Fair enough. Come outside, I wanna introduce you to all de Pokémon", said Meowth.

"Ok", she replied. She followed Meowth out the door.

They spent the rest of the night getting to know all the Pokémon. She noted how they really enjoyed talking about their masters. They all felt happy, safe, and free when they were with their human companions. Slowly everyone else started to leave the gathering spot.

"We're going to sleep", said James, standing up.

"And we are going to lock the door so you should come inside unless you want to sleep out here", Jessie told Meowth and Lucy as she got up from her seat.

"We're coming", said Lucy, trotting into the cabin. Meowth followed closely behind.

They all got into bed. Meowth and Lucy curled up at their feet. Lucy rested her head on James's leg.

"Look James, aren't they cute", said Jessie.

"You two behave yourselves", said James teasingly.

"Same to yous," said Meowth.

Lucy waited until she was sure everyone was asleep before she allowed herself to relax. Eventually she drifted off to sleep like the rest of them.


	33. Strangers>Enemies >Acquaintances> >Friends>Family?

The next morning, it was Jessie, James, and Meowth's turn to make breakfast.

"Fried eggs. Get um while dere hot!" Meowth yelled.

"Wobba!" Wobbufet added.

A crowd of half-asleep teenagers gathered around the fire pit.

"Thanks' you guys", said Ash.

"You three are really good at cooking. You should think about opening up a restaurant", said Bianca.

"You really think so?" asked James.

"Yeah. I mean you are going to need a new job anyway", she replied, helping herself to some more food.

"My mom really liked having you around the kitchen. The customers always liked your cooking", said Ash.

"Thank you. I suppose it is a possibility. We are going to need some kind of income once we are finished with all these contests", said James.

"You mean when you are finished losing all the contests", said Drew.

"Wobba Wobbufet!" the Pokémon in response.

Jessie was about to flip out on the two of them when Bonnie interrupted her.

"Hi Lucy", she said excitedly.

The half asleep Purrloin crawled up to the fire pit and sat down in front of it. She sneezed.

"Lucy, you don't look too good. Are you feeling alright?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, if you sit that close to the fire, you are going to get burned", said Cilan.

"I'm fine. I'm just cold is all", she replied. She sneezed again, shivered, and then and rubbed her paws up against her torso.

James walked over to her and put his hand on her forehead.

"You are burning up with fever. We should take you to a Pokémon Center", he said.

"I don't have a fever, I'm freezing! Besides, I'm fine, really. I get sick like this a lot. This town has a lot of pollution and there isn't a lot to eat so it's not a very healthy place to live anyways", said Lucy.

"I really want you to come with us though. We don't want to leave you here all by yourself when you're sick. Meowth said that there were people trying to catch you. If you come with us we can not only get you healed, but we can make sure no one even tried to catch you", said James.

The Purrloin thought about it. She really didn't want to go back to town, and if she stayed near these cabins alone someone would definitely catch her eventually. Besides, this James guy didn't seem so bad. She felt drawn to him, bit then again, so did most of the Pokémon he interacted with.

"I'll go with you," she said. "But you better not take advantage of me being sick. If you put me in a Pokeball, then I swear I'm running away the minute I get better. I'll give you a few fury swipes and a shadow ball too".

"You got yourself a deal", said James.

"Here, I got this blanket for you", said Bonnie. She placed a small pink blanket over the Purrloin.

"Thanks" she said sleepily.

When they were finished eating and packing up, James went up to Lucy.

"I don't think you should be walking. I can carry you if you want", he suggested.

"I'm fine. I don't need a human to help me", she responded.

"I can ask one of my Pokémon to carry you", said James.

"I can walk just fine", she replied, eyeing Wobbufet, who stood behind James.

A few minutes on the road and Lucy was starting to fall behind. Max, Bonnie, Bianca, and Ash all offered to carry her, but she refused. After about twenty minutes, she collapsed. Jessie, James, and Meowth ran up to her.

"Are yous okay?" asked Meowth.

"Meowth, does it look like she's okay!" Jessie scolded. Lucy was passed out at her feet.

James bent down and picked her up. "I will carry her the rest of the way", he said.

Lucy slept in his arms. After about two hours of walking they decided to take a break to use the rest center. James bought an ice pack and held it to her forehead. Meowth got her some water.

"It's a good thing you found her", James whispered to Meowth.

"I hope dat she decides to stay with us. You don't dink dat she'll leave, do ya?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know", he replied.

Jessie and the other girls were in the restroom, checking themselves in the mirror.

"Are you guys going to keep Lucy?" asked Bonnie.

"She doesn't want a trainer. She's only following us because she wants out food and protection from those people who were trying to catch her", said Jessie.

"I think she has a crush on James", said Misty.

"Uh oh, I bet you and Meowth are going to start to get jealous", said May.

"Shut your mouth!" Jessie snipped, her face turning red.

"Ha! You're blushing", said Iris.

"It's because she doesn't want to share her boyfriend with a talking cat", said Dawn. "Wait, she already does that!"

"I think its bad enough having one talking cat around, I don't want two", said Jessie.

"Well maybe Lucy and Meowth will hit it off and you wouldn't have to worry about them so much because they'll be distracted", said Misty.

"It would be so cute if Meowth and Lucy had babies!" said Bonnie.

Jessie made a face. "Cute isn't the word I would use to describe that", she replied.

Everyone giggled at her comment. "Five minutes!" yelled Ash.

"Coming!" they responded.

"Speaking of boyfriends, I really wish that Gary could come with us", said Dawn.

"I wish that Brock and Tracey could be here too. I miss them", said Misty.

"Sorry, to end this, but it looks like we better get moving", Serena interrupted.

The girls exited the rest area and gathered with the boys.

Xxxxxxxx

Back in Pallet Town, Delia was watering her garden alongside her Mr. Mime when she saw Brock coming up the street. She waved and called out to him.

"So Brock, what brings you to Pallet Town?" she asked sweetly as he came up the driveway.

"Actually, Mrs. Ketchum, I have something I need to talk to you about in private, if it's alright", he responded.

"Okay. Would you like to come in and talk over some tea and cookies? I was just about to take a break anyway", she replied.

"That sounds lovely", said Brock.

"Mr. Mime, would you mind watering the rest of the garden while Brock and I go inside to talk?" she asked the Pokémon.

"Mime", said Mr. Mime. He saluted her.

"Thank you", she said. They walked into the house together. Delia went into the kitchen and started to fill a teakettle up with water.

"Let me help you with that", said Brock. He took the teakettle from her and put it on the stove. Then he pulled out a chair for her to sit.

"So Brock, what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"It's about Jessie and James", he said.

"Is everything alright?" she noticed his pained expression.

"Not really", he replied.

Brock went on to explain how he accidently heard Jessie and James talking to Giovanni.

"Oh my", she said solemnly. "I had no idea".

"Neither did I. I didn't want to tell anyone, so I just pretended that I didn't hear them and headed back here", he said. "I figured I could talk to you since you are close with Jessie, James, and Giovanni".

"It was a good choice to come here and tell me", Delia replied.

"Did anyone notice Jessie acting stranger than usual?" she asked.

"No one said anything to me, but I didn't ask them", said Brock.

"I think we should let them handle this on their own. I hate to say it, but there really isn't anything we can do except support them if they decide to open up to us", said Delia. "I'm worried about Ash and the others that were kidnapped. I wonder if Team Firestar hurt them too".

"We should find out. I'm going to call Ash tonight. They should be in Celadon city by dinnertime", said Brock.

"That's a good idea. Let me know what he says", said Delia.

"Definitely", he replied.

Brock and Delia talked about the Pokémon contest and various other things for about an hour. Then Brock decided to hit the road.

"Be safe!" Delia called after him.

"I will!" he yelled back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and friends made it to Celadon City by 5:30pm. By the time they reached the Pokémon Center, they were hungry, tired and irritated. They handed their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy and headed straight to the cafeteria. As usual, Pikachu, Meowth, and now Lucy stayed by their human companions.

"How are you feeling?" asked James. He gently woke the Purrloin up from her slumber.

"Tired, sick, and hungry", she replied.

"Here, have some turkey", said James. He put a piece of turkey on his fork and offered it to her.

"Thanks", she replied, swallowing the turkey.

She sat up and continued to eat the rest on her own.

"When you are finished eating you should go to Nurse Joy", said Misty.

"De twerpette is right. Yous better go or you'll get all of us sick", said Meowth.

"I'll go. I could use a nice warm bath and massage. They do that here, right?" she asked.

"Yep. And dey even file yere nails and brush yere fur for ya", he replied.

"Sounds good", said Lucy as she continued to stuff her face with food.

"Slow down! We have to pay for that you know!" said Jessie.

"I thought Pokémon got to eat for free at the Pokémon Center", said Lucy.

"Yeah, when they eat Pokémon food. You're eating our food", said Jessie.

"Well, you should have known better than to offer it to me", she replied.

"She's got a good point, you know", said James.

"Whatever", said Jessie.

When they were finished eating, everyone left to go to their designated bedrooms. Ash was unpacking his backpack when his cell phone rang.

"Hey Brock!" he answered. "What's up?" he asked.

"I take it you made it to the Pokémon center in Celadon City", he responded.

"Sure did. We just finished eating", said Ash.

"Good. I want to talk to you and Misty in private. Can you get her and go somewhere where no one else can hear us talking?" asked Brock.

"Sure. But why?" asked Ash.

"I'll explain later", he replied.

"Ok. I'm gonna hang up and find Misty. I'll call you back in a few", said Ash.

Ash hung up the phone and walked down the hall. He found Misty sitting alone in her bedroom with her Azuril.

"Hey Mist, Brock just called", he said.

"What for?" asked Misty.

"He said he wanted us to speak with him privately. Is now a good time?" he asked.

"Sure", said Misty. She got up as May walked into the room.

"May, would you mind watching Azuril for a few minutes? I have an important phone call to make", she said.

"No problem. We'll be right here", said May.

"Thanks a bunch", said Misty as little Azuril jumped into her friend's arms.

Misty left the room with Ash. They headed town the hall and out the door.

"Why does he want to speak to us?" Misty asked.

"He didn't say. He said that he'll explain and that it was important that no one could overhear us", Ash responded.

"Ok, well it looks like we are alone now", said Misty, looking around. "Let's call him back".

Ash dialed Brock. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hey, thanks for getting back to me", said Brock.

"No problem. So what do you need?" asked Misty.

"I've got some bad news", said Brock.

"What is it?" Ash and Misty asked in unison.

"It's about Jessie. I over heard her talking to James", said Brock. He told them about how he overheard them talking to Giovanni.

"That's awful", said Ash.

"Disgusting", said Misty.

"I know. We need to help them. Misty, maybe you could convince Jessie to open up to you", he suggested.

"I don't know. I don't think she trusts me", she replied.

"Ash, I need you to try to remember what happened when you were being held hostage by Team Firestar. Was anyone else hurt?" asked Brock.

"I don't know", said Ash. "No one hurt me".

"Did you see anyone threatening Jessie or taking her somewhere?" asked Brock.

"I don't think so. I will have to think about it though", Ash replied. "I remember she got sick a lot, getting nauseous and throwing up. And she cried a lot a night. I heard her because we had to share a room".

Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder .

"Ok. Try to remember. You are a witness. I think we should talk to Jessie and James about this. They wouldn't want us going behind their backs", said Brock.

"You're right. I will try to get Jessie to talk", said Misty.

"Ok. Let me know if anything major happens", Brock replied.

"We will", they both responded.

"Ok. Have a good night you two", he said, hanging up the phone.

"Well that was a loaded conversation", said Misty.

"No kidding. I can't believe that happened. We definitely have to get them to talk to us", said Ash.

"Let me handle this. Whatever you do, don't tell them about this conversation, ok?" said Misty.

"Ok sure", said Ash.

They both headed back to camp, sad and confused, not sure how to handle such as situation.

Xxxxxxxx

Back in their room, Jessie was complaining about her stomach. James and Meowth tried to comfort her, while Lucy left to go explore the Pokémon Center. After a few minutes James left too in order to go door-to-door asking for pain medication.

"It can't be dat bad", said Meowth. "I've seen yous eat a lot more in one sittin' in de past".

"Its not literally my stomach", she growled.

"Is it dem cramps again?" he asked.

"Meowth, just go away", Jessie moaned.

"I don't dink I should leave you alone here with Jimmy. It looks like yous are 'bout ready to kill him", Meowth responded.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't stop bothering me!" she hollered back.

"I ain't botherin' yous! I'm just makin' conversation", he replied.

Just then James re-entered the room with some Advil. He handed a tablet to Jessie.

"Thank god", she said as she swallowed the tablet.

"Yeah, She was gonna rip my head off if yous didn't come back soon", he told James. "What's got you acting so weird all de time anyways".

"I'm not acting weird", she said defensively.

"Last night yous ate four cans of anchovies, after weeze ate dinner", he complained.

"So, I was hungry", she responded.

"Dose were mine! And yous always said dat you hated dat stuff", Meowth asserted. "And den yous wonder why yous are gettin so fat".

"Well I changed my mind!" she yelled back. "And don't you dare call me fat!"

"If de boot fits..." Meowth retorted.

"Veeeeeee!" Acorn and Aliyah squealed.

Everyone stopped arguing to look at the little Eevee. They transformed into their Mew forms and used telepathy to talk to them.

"Stop fighting! We are a family", Acorn said to told them.

"Yeah, and no one likes it when you argue", Aliyah added.

"Wobba Wob!" Wobbufet added.

James cupped his hand around Jessie's ear.

"Maybe we should tell him about you-know-who", he whispered.

"Fine. You tell him. I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air", she said. "Come on, Wobbufet.

"Wobba wob!" the Pokémon chanted happily as it followed Jessie out of the room.

"What's going on here?" Meowth asked James.

"Gather around", James said to the Pokémon.

All of Jessie and James' Pokémon gathered in a circle around James.

"Mime Mime?" asked Mime Jr. "what's wrong?"

"Chi chime?" asked Chimecho. "Is everything ok?"

"Jessie and I are having a baby", he explained.

"WHAT?!" said Meowth.

At that moment Lucy walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"That Jessie sure has a temper", she commented. She stopped when she saw all the Pokémon sitting in a circle with James. "What, is this like group therapy or something?" she asked James.

"Dey just told me dat Jessie's havin' a kid!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Well that explains why she ate all those pickles last night", Lucy said nonchalantly.

"Growlith growlllll!" said Growlithe. "Congrats, master James".

"Dis is crazy. You two can't have a kid", said Meowth.

"Why not? Afraid that your humans are going to forget about you?" Lucy teased as she raided the cabinet for some cookies.

"Look, Meowth, its not like we planned this", said James. "And no offense, but you really don't have a say in this".

"But yous gonna take care of a baby when yous can't even take care of yereselves?" he responded.

"They'll be fine", Lucy said with her mouth full of cookies. "Human babies are a lot of work, but you have all those Pokémon to help you, and Pokémon are way smarter than humans".

"Yeah well how would yous know?" asked Meowth.

"Because I helped raise a baby one time. But don't expect me to help this time. I am done changing poopy diapers", she commented.

"I still don't get it. Dat don't explain why Jessie went Snorlax on my anchovies" said Meowth. "And where's de egg? You hidin' it somewhere?"

"Humans don't lay eggs, you moron", said Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh? Den where do dey come from?" asked Meowth.

Lucy laughed and patted James on the back. She shoved another handful of cookies into the small satchel that Bonnie lent her and headed towards the door.

"I'll let you handle that question", she said to James as she shut the door behind her.

Out in the hallway Jessie and Wobbufet were coming from the other direction. Lucy smiled when she saw her.

"Congrats", she said half-sarcastically.

Jessie narrowed her eyes. "What do you know?" she asked the Purrloin.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything", she responded as she walked away.

Jessie opened the door to find James talking to all of their Pokémon. Upon seeing her, Serviper, Frillish, Swoobat, Acorn, Gourgeist, and Yanmega attacked her with a group hug. They all chanted their various calls. Meowth looked somewhat traumatized and James embarrassed.

"What?" she asked Meowth, who was still staring at her awkwardly even after all the other Pokémon had let go of her.

"Uh nothin'. Congrats, I guess", he answered. "I dink its kinda cute dats yous are havin' a kid".

"Thanks, Meowth", Jessie responded. "Sorry for freaking out before".

"No its okay. I guess yous do gots a pretty good excuse", he said. "I'm going to find Lucy. See yous later", Meowth told them as he left the room.

"Glad that's over with", said James. "Meowth kind of freaked out, but I think he'll be find. He loves babies. I bet he would be good to have around".

"Yeah. Did you tell him to keep it a secret?" she asked, think of Lucy.

"Yes, but Lucy found out. But I don't think neither of them are going to tell anyone", James responded.

"I hope you are right", Jessie replied.

The two of them lay down on the bed. James put the his arms around Jessie. She winced after a few seconds.

"Are you having those pains again?" he asked.

"It's not so bad", she answered.

"Let me know if you need anything", he told her.

"I'm fine", Jessie yawned. She closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep after a few minutes. James got up and returned all of their Pokémon to their Pokeballs. An hour later Lucy and Meowth returned and joined Jessie and James in bed.

While they were still asleep, Acorn, Aliyah, Growly, Mime Jr., Chimecho, and Wobbufet came out of their balls and joined them. By morning, all of their Pokémon had let themselves out of their balls and were sleeping in or around their bed. Little did they know that for now on, this was going to be their new normal.


	34. Reaching for your goals

What the...." James thought to himself when he woke up the next day.

He was the first one up, as usual, and he was shocked to see every single one of his and Jessie's Pokémon out of their balls.

"Ink....kay kay", said Inkay, who was resting near James' head.

"Ya maaaa", said Yamask, who was next to Inkay.

"You guys are so sweet", said James.

He tried to get up but found that he was covered in Pokémon. Mime Jr. and Chimecho were on his chest, Carnivine was on his stomach, Lucy was wrapped around his left arm, Growly on his right arm, and Aliyah was lying across his legs in her Eevee form. Amoongus and Cacturne were near his feet.

"Hmmm", he sighed.

He looked over at Jessie and saw that she was in the same boat. Acorn was on her chest, Meowth was curled up in her hair, and Yanmega was on one arm and Serviper on the other. Frillish, Gourgeist, and Swoobat were using her stomach as a pillow, and Wobbufet was crushing her legs. James started to poke them and one by one they woke up. He got ready for the day and then came back for Jessie, who was still fast asleep.

"Jess, time to wake up", said James as he gently tried to shake her awake.

Jessie opened her eyes and stared at him. He had already gotten changed, packed up their stuff, but most of their Pokémon back in their balls. He stood next to Lucy and Meowth with a bowl of granola and a coffee in his hand.

"I brought you breakfast in bed", he said, handing her the food. He gave her a glass of water and her morning vitamin.

"Thanks", she said, popping the vitamin into her mouth and chugging the water.

"You feelin' alright?" asked Meowth. "You looked flushed".

"That's normal", said Lucy.

Meowth was about to question her when James spoke up.

"All you have to do is eat and get dressed. Otherwise we are ready to go", he told her. "Take your time".

He left the room to go tell the others that she would be ready soon.

"Thank you. What time is it?" she asked.

"About nine", said Lucy.

"What! It's already 9! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" she demanded. "We were supposed to register at 8".

"James said you needed extra sleep. Everyone decided to let you sleep in", said Lucy.

"Yeah so just chill. Weeze were doin' ya a favor", said Meowth. "Besides, registration doesn't close until noon. Yous gots plenty of time to get down dere".

"But now we are gong to have to wait in a long line", she responded.

"James said that he would wait in line for you", said Meowth.

"Ok", she said softly as she picked at her food.

Today was the day they had to register for the Oaktree contest in Celadon City. They had to have their Pokémon picked out and were required to do a short demonstration for the judges before they could register. Jessie planned on using Frillish and Wobbufet. When she was finished eating, she went into the bathroom to start getting ready. Meowth and Lucy left to go hang out with the rest of the Pokémon.

"Jessie, are you in here?" May called. When no one answered she walked into the bedroom to see if she was still asleep.

She and Jessie both had a Frillish, and May wanted to know if she was still planning on using it. Jessie was in the shower. May turned to leave when she noticed a paper on the floor near the door. She picked it up put saw that it was an ultrasound photo. May gasped and stared at it. It had the date it was taken and a few notes on the back.

"I shouldn't be in here", she thought to herself. She put the photo face-up on the nightstand and turned to leave the room before she got caught snooping. It was too late. Dawn, Serena, and Iris were standing in the doorway.

"We should not be in here", said May nervously. "Let's go".

May pushed past her friends and went back into her room. She jumped onto the bed. They came in and sat down next to her.

"I wasn't snooping", said May defensively. "I just went in there to ask Jessie a question. I was just about to leave".

"Calm down May", said Dawn. "We didn't accuse you of anything".

"Yeah, we didn't even say anything", said Serena.

"You don't think that's her baby, do you?" asked May.

"I don't know, but why else would she have those photos with her?" Iris responded.

"So what? I mean we all know they sleep together. It was only a matter of time", said Dawn.

"Its just really weird...", May responded.

"What is weird?" asked Misty. She was standing in the doorway with Ash, Pikachu, and Azuril.

"What do you think girls, should we spill?" asked Iris.

"Spill?" asked Ash.

"It means they have a secret, Ash", said Misty as she rolled her eyes. "And they are wondering whether or not to tell us about it".

"You gotta tell us!" said Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"I guess you are right", said May. May walked up to Misty and whispered in her ear. Misty took a sigh of relief when she was done.

"That's what you are all worked up over?" Misty asked her friends.

"Hey I still don't know what you are talking about!" Ash pouted. "I can keep a secret".

"So can we. Let's just keep this to ourselves, girl-on-girl", said Misty.

Iris, Dawn, Serena, and May nodded in agreement. Ash crossed his arms and pouted while Bonnie, Dedenne, and Jerry entered the room.

"Jessie and James said that they have to go somewhere before they go to registration, and that we should leave without them", she reported.

"De nan na", said Dedenne.

"I'm ready, are you?" Serena asked the others.

"Yep", they answered.

"Then let's do this", Serena responded.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the Pokémon Coordinators Assembly Hall in order to register. As usual, they were required to do a private sample performance in front of five judges, who would score them 1-10. Anyone who received a 5.5 and above could enter the contest. Those with a score of 5.4 or less were able to perform again in front of another set of five judges, and if they got a higher score than the last time then they would be able to enter. All those eligible received a ticket, which they would have to present before performing in front of the audience.

"I can't believe we are finally here", said Serena. "I have a good feeling about this contest".

"So do I. I bet you all are going to do very well", said Ash.

"Hey, looks like Jessie and James made it after all", said Bianca as she pointed to them. They were talking to a contest official. When they spotted the twerps, Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbufet, and Lucy walked over to them.

"Wobbufet really hates his Pokeball, huh?" said Cilan.

"If it works for you, do it I always say", Drew commented.

"He's just stubborn", Jessie said as she glared at the blue Pokémon.

"Wobba Wobbufet", he responded.

The Oaktree Competition was the largest Pokémon contest in Kanto, except for the Grand Festival. Pokémon Coordinators from all over the world entered. Jessie was the first of their group to face the judges.

"Ok Frillish, I choose you!" said Jessie as she released her Pokémon.

The Frillish came out of its ball like a pink tornado. It shot upwards in a vertical spiral, leaving sparkles of glitter in its path. A pink fog filled the room and the Frillish disappeared from view.

"The mist", said one of the judges. "It tastes like bubble gum!"

The judges breathed in the mist.

"You're right!" one of them exclaimed.

After a few moments the mist dissolved and Frillish stood next to Jessie. They both took a bow.

"Excellent performance!" said a third judge.

"Yes very unique!" said another.

The judges put down their scores and took the average.

"9.8 points! Congratulations, Miss", said one of the judges.

"Yes!" Jessie exclaimed. "Wonderful job, Frillish. Thank you all."

Jessie took her ticket from the judges and exited the building. James, Meowth, Lucy, Misty, Ash, May, Drew, Bonnie, Dawn, Serena, Iris, Bianca, and Cilan were waiting in line.

"How'd you do?" asked James.

"9.8! Beat that!" she said excitedly.

"Congrats Jess. I knew you would do well", said James.

"I wish I got to see you perform. I really want to use my Frillish in a Pokémon contest but I don't know what to do", said May.

"After I win I'll give you a few pointers", said Jessie.

"She's starting to sound like me", said Drew.

Drew was next in line. He recently captured a Ryhorn and he planned on debuting it here. A few minutes later he walked out.

"So...?" asked May.

"9.9. That's how it's done", said Drew to Jessie.

"Don't be so cocky. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve", Jessie responded.

One by one, everyone in their party took turns impressing the judges until it was finally young Bonnie's turn.

"Good luck", said Serena, giving her a hug.

"You and Jerry are going to do great", said Misty. "Just do like we practiced".

"I'll try my best. And so will Jerry", she said cheerfully.

Bonnie entered the room. It was about the size of a standard Pokémon battle arena. The five judges stood before her. A Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, the Celadon City Gym Leader, the Celadon City Mayor, and the Official Pokémon Contest President.

"Jerry! Show them what we got!" said Bonnie.

She threw her Pokeball into the air. Jerry jumped out and did a backflip before landing.

"Use water gun and blizzard!" said Bonnie.

The Julip shot a stream of water vertically into the air. It rose almost to the ceiling. As the water started to fall, Jerry used his ice abilities to freeze the water into little icicles. He then jumped up, did another backflip, and he caught each one in one graceful motion. Bonnie took a bow beside him.

"Marvelous performance!" said Nurse Joy.

"I never even saw a Pokémon like that before. Whatever it is, it did a tremendous job using ice and water like that. The speed at quick the attack was executed was also quite amazing", said Officer Jenny.

The judges averaged their scores and awarded her with a 9.9.

"Wait till Jessie and Drew see this!" she exclaimed.

"Ju Jooo!" the Julip replied happily.

"Thank you!" said Bonnie as she exited the building.

The rest of her teammates waited anxiously to see how she did.

"I bet she will at least get a five", said Drew.

"I bet she'll get higher than that. The routine is very creative. I just hope it all goes well. It took them a while to perfect it", said Misty.

Seeing Bonnie and Jerry, Serena, Misty, and Clement ran up to them. They had just finished performing for a different set of judges.

"Did it work?" asked Misty.

"I got a 9.9!" she exclaimed.

"No way!" said Dawn, coming up behind them. "That's more than me. I only got an 8.9".

"Me too", said May. "I only got a 9.4".

"Bonnie did better than all of us", said Cilan in disbelief. "You deserve it though".

"I bet the two of you practiced more than anyone else here", said Clement.

"Thanks you guys. I did work really hard. But the credit goes to Jerry. He is the one who did all the real work", said Bonnie. "And Misty is the one who coached me".

"Don't thank me", said Misty. "That's what sisters are for".

"I didn't even know that you planned on entering until today", said Iris. "We have to look out for you".

The group split up and hung around that part of town for a while. There were various street performers, vendors, and food stands along the street.

"Look, Jess. They are selling food to people waiting in line to see the judges. Let's get in on it", said James.

Jessie looked at him. She really wanted to go shopping but decided that it would be impossible since they didn't have any money on them.

"Ok. I guess we need the cash", she replied.

"We'll get up with you guys later. How about we meet here in two hours?" James suggested to the group.

"Ok", said Ash. "I'm going to the Celadon City museum. Who wants to join?"

"I do!" exclaimed Bonnie and Max.

"I'll go too", said Clement, Iris, and Cilan.

"I want to go shopping", said Serena.

"I'm with you", said Misty. Dawn, Bianca, and May agreed.

"Come on, Meowth, Lucy, there is money to be ours!" James said to his feline friends.

"Work? No way. I don't work for the system", Lucy responded.

"Yous do when dey system feeds ya", said Meowth. "If yous work with us, den yous can buy whatever yous want".

"Why don't you to find something else to do?" James suggested. "Jessie and I will work here. I'm sure there is something else around here you two can do to make some money".

"Whatever", said Lucy as she walked away. Meowth followed behind.

"Now he gets the chance to bond with Lucy. Maybe she will agree to be his girlfriend and then we can get him off our backs for a while", Jessie said to James as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That sure would be nice", said James.

Jessie and James were soon selling snacks and beverages to the coordinators and their supporters.

Meanwhile, Acorn and Aliyah spied on the others. They transformed into their Mew forms and made themselves invisible. They decided to have some fun and follow Ash around after he had gotten out of the museum.

"I'm going to go see if there is anything up this way", Ash his friends.

"Later, Ash", said Clement.

"Call us if you find anything good", Max responded.

"I will", said Ash as he and Pikachu walked away.

Ash was casually walking down the street when he tripped on a storm drain. He struggled to regain his footing and called for someone to help him up before he fell through the drain. He saw a woman rush up to him, but it took him a while to realize it was Misty. She grabbed both his arms and pulled until he landed right next to her on the street.

"We can't leave you alone for two hours without you doing something stupid", Misty remarked.

"Piii", said Pikachu

"Azuril azu", said Azuril.

"Thanks Misty. That was a close call. It would have really hurt to have fallen all the way down there", he said as he looked down the hole he almost fell threw.

"Just please don't walk on storm drains. This city is old, things fall apart all the time", she informed him.

"I guess I didn't realize it", he said as he rubbed his next shyly.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh", said Misty.

"It's okay. Hey why are you alone?" he asked her.

"Why are you alone?" she asked back.

"We got finished looking at the museum and the others wanted to go to the arcade but I am hungry so I was looking for somewhere good to eat". Ash explained.

"The girls wanted to keep shopping, but I needed a break", she replied, holding up her bags.

"So then why are you walking around down here, where there aren't any people?" Ash asked.

"There is this really nice lunch place that I went to a few times when I was younger", said Misty. "It's a buffet".

"Do you want to go out with me?" Ash asked.

"Pi pi", said Pikachu.

"Oh", Ash blushed as he realized that he didn't mean to say that out loud. "I meant to say do you want to out to that place with me", Ash corrected.

"That would be nice", said Misty.

Ash and Misty walked down the road. Acorn and Aliyah followed them and giggled quietly to one another.

"Do you want me to take one of your bags?" asked Ash. She had four of them.

"I can get it myself", Misty responded.

"I know. I just wanted to be polite", Ash said back.

Misty stopped and handed Ash two of the bags. "Thanks, Ash", she said to him.

"No problem", he responded. "These bags are heavier than I expected. Misty must be much stronger than she looks", Ash though to himself. He watched her as they made their way down the street. Misty talked about her expectations for the contest.

"I think it's really cool that you helped Bonnie out like that, even though she is a rival", said Ash.

"Thanks. Bonnie and I are getting pretty close. I like how she calls me her big sister", Misty responded. Ash started to ask her about Jerry when she interrupted him.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"What is it?" said Ash worriedly. "Was it something I said?"

"No. It's just that the restaurant I used to go to with my aunt and uncle is no longer here. They must have gone out of business", she said glumly as she stared at the empty building.

"We can get food from one of those street vendors and then sit by the water", Ash suggested.

"That's a great idea", Misty replied.

After they got their food, Ash and Misty sat chatting and eating by the Caledon City Lake. They were alone except for a few Pidgey, who were nesting nearby.

"It's been a really long time since you and I sat alone together", said Misty.

"You are right. So much has changed since then, too", said Ash.

Azuril and Pikachu played tag with some of the wild Pidgey.

"I bet you really miss Togepi", said Ash.

"Yeah, But I know now that she is in a better place. Somewhere where she is really needed" Misty responded.

" I remember when we found Togepi. It was so exciting. It was the first time I ever saw a Pokémon egg up close before", Ash remembered.

"Me too", said Misty.

Ash and Misty talked about their adventures for a while. They lay in the grass and watched the Caterpie and Butterfree around them.

"I have something I wanted to ask you for a long time", said Ash.

"What?" said Misty as she looked him in the eyes.

"When you got your bike back and headed back to Cerulean City, how did you feel?" he asked.

"How did I ....feel?" she asked.

"Yeah. I mean, were you sad for leaving us?" Ash questioned.

"Of course I was sad. It broke my heart", Misty responded.

"It broke your heart? Really? Misty I'm sorry...... " he replied.

Misty was used to having Ash ask a lot of questions, but he never liked to talk about something as abstract as feelings, at least, not when they were alone like this.

"I kind of felt betrayed", she admitted.

"Why?" he persisted.

"Because I really liked you! I followed you around for two years. We did everything together and we got really close. I couldn't believe that you were gone. I didn't want us to ever split up", she admitted.

"I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't too sensitive", said Ash. "I didn't think you liked me that much".

"I did. I probably should have told you how I felt instead of just hoping for you to make the first move", said Misty. "But I don't want to make that same mistake again".

Misty sat up. Pikachu and Azuril were asleep together under a nearby apple tree. Ash sat up too so that he could look right at her face.

"I want us to be more than just friends, Ash", she said quietly.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed.

Misty looked at him with confusion.

"You...knew.... it?" she asked.

"Misty, when I was ten, I didn't think that you liked me. I mean, was not really into girls yet", he admitted.

"I noticed", Misty pointed out.

"But then when we were teenagers and you started dating Tracey, I kinda got really jealous. I really like Tracey but some days I just really wished that we could switch places. I could be the one assisting Professor Oak and visiting you at Cerulean City".

"And then when you called me and said that you and Tracey broke up, I really thought I would have a chance but then...well...I got distracted", he continued.

Misty pictured Serena in her head. Serena was nice and a really good friend to her, but she didn't seem to care as much about Ash as Bonnie had told her.

"I still love you", said Misty. "Even if you don't love me back".

"I do, though", said Ash.

Ash felt something pulling him closer to Misty. He didn't realize that Acorn and Aliyah were the one pushing him.

"You okay?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah I....", Ash started.

"Ash! Misty! We were going to head back to the Pokémon center now", Bonnie called.

She was standing on the top of a hill, about ten feet away, with all of their friends. They didn't seem to notice that they just ruined his and Misty's moment.

Acorn and Aliyah sighed. "We were so close..." Acorn told her sister.

"I know, I know. We will get them eventually", Aliyah responded.

"We are coming!" Ash called back. He helped Misty up and took tow of her shopping bags.

Misty and Ash joined the rest of the group.

"I'm exhausted!" sighed Serena. "These bags are heavy, but I couldn't stop myself from shopping. They had a major sale today".

"I can help you with those", said Clement.

"Thank you so much", said Serena as she handed one of her shopping bags to Clement.

"We'll get this", Cilan and Iris said to Bianca, reaching out to take two of her five bags.

"You all are so sweet", she replied.

"May, where are all of your bags?" asked Drew.

"I only got one", she said, holding up a small bag.

"Really? How come?" he asked.

"I didn't really need anything", said May.

"What's in there?" Drew asked, trying to peek inside the bag.

"None of your business!" she exclaimed, swiping his hand away.

"Ok", said Drew, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I wish we could have stayed somewhere closer to where the contest is being held", said Bianca. "All this walking is killing me".

"We had no choice. Celadon City has three Pokémon Centers and five camp areas. This is the closest place we could stay in order to be together", said Ash.

Misty walked next to Ash on their way back. When no one seemed to be paying attention to them, Misty slipped a note in his hand. He read it quickly and then smiled at Misty. "Ok" he mouthed.


	35. Awkward Conversations

When they got back to the Pokémon center, the young trainers each went to their rooms. Jessie and James were exhausted from working and collapsed facedown onto their beds. They ignored Lucy and Meowth, who were playing cards in the corner of their bedroom.

"I take it its been a long day?" asked Lucy.

"Mmmhhh", they moaned.

"I'm guessing after we split up you came back here?" James mumbled.

"Yep", said Lucy as she and Meowth continued to play their cards.

"Dere always like dis after a long day of work. Naturally lazy", Meowth explained.

"Meowth, Lucy, can we have our room back?" asked James, standing up.

"Why should we be de ones to leave. We were heres first", said Meowth.

"Please?" he asked.

"Come on, Meowth, let's just go", said Lucy.

"Fine", he responded.

Meowth got up, collected their cards, and the two Pokémon exited the room.

"I like her", said Jessie.

She lay on her stomach, looking sideways at her partner.

"Me too", he replied, sitting down next to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm all mixed up", she confessed.

"Why?" he asked.

"I might just be paranoid, but I keep thinking about the baby. I am just really anxious. I want to know that she will be ok", Jessie responded.

James smiled and gently pet her hair. "I want that as well", he whispered back.

Jessie closed her eyes. A few tears started to slip passed her eyelids.

"This is the first time I ever really worried about someone other than myself", she admitted.

"That's not true. You always worry about Meowth and me. I know you do, even if you don't show it", he replied. "The Pokémon know that you care about them too".

"I suppose. But this is different, like if the time comes and it has to be either me or her, I would rather die than let her go. And I feel that anything that happens it will be my fault. And I don't think that she needs me nearly as much as I need her". Jessie paused for a few seconds to take a deep breath. "But that is also how I feel about you".

"It's called love, Jess", said James. "Its how I feel too. About both of you".

"Ahem", came a cough from the doorway.

Jessie and James turned tier heads to see Meowth and Lucy standing in the doorway. Meowth had rivers of tears coming out of both sides of his face. Lucy looked extremely embarrassed.

"How long were you standing there?" Jessie asked quietly. She felt like digging a hole and then burying herself in it.

"Long enough", said Lucy.

"Weeze just...weeze just came to get our drinks 'cuz weeze.....weeze forgot dem when....when weeze left you...yous", Meowth stuttered. He was still bawling. "Dat was so beautiful, Jessie".

"Just take your drinks and get out of here!" Jessie scolded.

"And she's back", Lucy mumbled.

Meowth humbly picked up the two classes of water they had left on the nightstand and followed Lucy out of the door.

"I dink weeze should sleep somewhere else tonight", he suggested.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not long after her conversation with Brock, Delia contacted Giovanni.

"Hello?" asked the secretary named Wendy.

"This is Delia. I'm an old friend of Giovanni's. Can you put him on the phone?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure", said Wendy.

Wendy went and got her boss.

"A woman named Delia would like to speak with you", she told him.

"Delia?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Should I put her through?" Wendy asked.

"Yes", he replied.

Wendy put Delia through.

"Delia? Is everything all right?" asked Giovanni.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about the lawsuit and the trials of the Team Firestar leaders", she replied.

"Ok. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"What are the charges?" she asked.

"Theft, treachery, unlawful interrogation and torture", he listed.

"Do you know about what happened to Jessie?" Delia asked.

Giovanni paused.

"Hello, are you there?" Delia questioned.

"Yes", he finally said.

"Are you helping her?" asked Delia.

"Of course I am. What kind of man do you think I am?" he replied impatiently.

"I just wanted to double check is all. Jessie and James need to know we can support them", said Delia.

"Things are looking good. They way things are going, there is no way that his parents are going to be able to keep that mansion", he responded. "The trial is next month".

"I'm going to be there", said Delia. "Jessie and James are part of my family now".

"Then I will see you there", said Giovanni.

"We should set up to meet", Delia responded. "I'm going to call Jessie first and see what she wants me to do".

They talked a while longer before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. It was 10:00am and she and James were still in bed. They had stayed up most of the night and were both still exhausted.

"Hello?" Jessie mumbled sleepily into the phone.

James sat up and pressed his ear to the other side of the phone so that he could listen too.

"Jessie, you sound tired. I didn't just wake you up, did I?" asked Delia.

"It's ok. We needed to get up anyway", she replied.

"I take it you're with James?" Delia asked. "Are you two alone?"

"Yep. What's up?" Jessie asked.

"I need to talk to you about something important", she said

"Um, ok. We can talk now", Jessie responded.

"I talked to Giovanni about what happened to you", Delia said cautiously.

Jessie gulped and looked at James nervously.

"And what did he tell you?" Jessie asked uneasily.

"I found out that you were raped", said Delia. "And that you got pregnant from it".

Jessie was silent, not knowing how to respond. James took the phone out of her limp hand and held it up to his ear.

"Jessie, are you there?" Delia asked.

"This is James", he said into the phone.

"Is she ok? Why doesn't she want to talk to me?" asked Delia.

Jessie heard Delia's voice on the other end. She got up and walked out of the room.

"It's a heavy topic", James explained.

"Tell Jessie that I only want to help. I care about her and I don't want her to feel alone. Tell her that the Team Firestar leaders' trials are next months. Giovanni emailed me the details and I will forward them to you two", said Delia.

"Thank you. You misunderstood something Jessie didn't get pregnant from the rape", James told her.

"Are you sure?" Delia asked.

"Yes. She was already pregnant. We just didn't know it yet. Three and a half months", he replied.

"Oh. I suppose Giovanni didn't realize that. Is everything ok? Sometimes trauma like that can affect the baby", Delia responded.

"Everything seems ok now, but we are just very anxious. It's a lot to go through", James told her quietly.

Delia noted the sadness and exhaustion in his voice.

"I am just a phone call away. Contact me anytime and please pass my message on to Jessie", she replied.

"Thank you", said James as he hung up the phone.

James took a deep breath and went to find Jessie. He discovered her right outside the bedroom door. Her eyes were wet and puffy from crying.

"Is this going to end?!" she cried. "I just want things to go back to the way they were before. Why doesn't anyone get that?!"

James took both of her hands in his and let her drop her face into his chest as she sobbed.

"I hate seeing you like this. You can do it. I'm here to help you, so are all of our friends. You're not alone" he whispered. "Delia wanted to tell us that the trials are next month. We will go to court and settle this", said James.

"It just hurts so bad", she complained.

James couldn't help but cry with her. He locked the door and they both sat on the bed for a while until they decided they were ready to face the world.

"We have to stop this. If we both cry then what kind of example will we be settling?" Jessie asked after a while. "She can probably hear us right now",

James looked down at her belly. It did look swollen, no one never really noticed before because Jessie had been wearing loose clothing to cover it up.

"Come on", he said with a smile. "We have a contest to prep for".

They walked out of the room and into the cafeteria. May, Drew, Max, and Bonnie were sitting and talking with their Pokémon. May waved and motioned for them to join.

"We were just talking about you. I was telling Bonnie about the Pokeblock I made for my Munchlax. 'Purple surprise'", said May.

"Bonnie just made her first batch of Pokeblock and we agree that it all tastes like that purple surprise that May made when she first started doing contests and didn't know any better, and for some reason you were the only one who like it", Drew explained.

"I have a whole bunch if you want it", said Bonnie.

"De nan a!" said Dedenne. He was begging Jessie to take the food.

"Julip ju", Julip added in agreement.

"Thanks squirt", she said, sitting down.

Bonnie handed her the box of Pokeblock.

"I should take that for now", said James, snatching the box from her hand. "I'll explain later", he added when Jessie have him and angry look.

They chatted for a while and then left to go practice. James told Jessie that he didn't want her eating any mysterious foods until after the baby was born.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When it seemed no one else was around, May approached Misty as she sat polishing her Pokeballs.

"Misty, I need to talk to you about something that has been bothering me for a while", said May.

"Sure. What's up?" Misty replied.

"I know I shouldn't be gossiping but I really need to say something about this before I explode. I think you might be the only one who I can talk to", she said in one quick breath.

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone unless I have to", she replied.

"I overheard Jessie and James on the phone a few days ago. Jessie said that she was raped. I know it's none of my business I just feel really guilty and I don't know what to do", she whispered loudly.

"I know", Misty responded. "I promised her I would keep it a secret.

"Jessie is going to kill us if she finds out we are talking about this", May commented. "For now on, let's not talk about it unless Jessie brings it up."

"That's a good idea", Misty agreed. "There's nothing we can do anyway. Let's just focus on the contest. That's what Jessie and James are doing".

May joined Misty in cleaning her Pokeballs. Iris, Cilan, Drew and Clement later joined them. Meanwhile, Ash was in the kitchen making Pokeblock with Serena, Braixen, and Pikachu.

"Ash, how come you never do contests?" she asked.

"I just enjoy battling more. Besides, I enjoy watching you all perform. I think if I was competing against you all the time it wouldn't be as fun" he replied.

"Pika", Pikachu added.

"I think it's great that you are still traveling with us. I know how much you like doing gym battles, and we are definitely holding you up", Serena told him.

"I used to be so obsessed with getting to each gym as fast as possible. It's kind of nice to just relax and enjoy the trip. After all, I have 11 months before I have to go to the Indigo Plateau", Ash responded.

"I really like all of your friends. Misty, Brock, May, Max, really everyone. They have all been so nice and I wouldn't have ever met them if it wasn't for you", she added.

"Everyone says the same about you. You are a really nice person and all the Pokémon really love you", said Ash.

Azuril entered the kitchen and ran up to Pikachu and Braixen. It laughed and they started playing together.

"Azuril! What are you doing here?" asked Ash. "Misty must be worried about you".

"I'm right here", said Misty as she entered the kitchen. "I let Azuril out and she came running to find Pikachu".

They three Pokémon ran around happily.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Come on in", said Serena. "We were just about to make a second batch".

Misty joined the two of them as their Pokémon played and ate some samples. At first Serena was jealous seeing Misty and Ash together. After a few weeks together, her feelings for Ash were slowly starting to fade as she realized that they didn't have as much chemistry as she initially thought. Serena decided that she was content with just being friends with Ash, since he didn't seem interested in her anyway. Instead, someone else had started to catch her eye, but it wouldn't be a while until she admitted to herself or anyone else.

"Ash, try some of this", said Misty as she handed him some blue Pokeblock.

"Looks good", he said as he popped it into his mouth.

His face immediately changed from pleasure to disgust. Ash started sweating but forced himself to swallow. He forced a smile at Misty.

"How does it taste?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's got some potential", he lied. "I think you need to add some sweetener. It has a strong aftertaste. I would use as much sweetener as possible", he added.

"Sure. Any other suggestions?" she asked, pretending to take his advice.

"Maybe you should look at some of the recipes in 'Cooking with the Coordinators' magazine. Serena said that they have some helpful tips in there", he responded.

"It's true", Serena added. "Top Pokémon Coordinators always share their recipes. It's a tradition".

"Zu Azuril?" Azuril asked Misty.

"You want some too?" she asked the baby Pokémon.

"Zu zu!" it responded as it jumped up and down.

"I am just going to tweak the recipe a bit, then I will give you some", she told Azuril.

"Pika", said Pikachu.

"When I'm done you can have some too, Pikachu", said Misty.

"Pi pi ka", he replied.

Soon some of the others joined them and they continued to cook and talk with their Pokémon, enjoying some down time before returning to training.


	36. Contesting

Lucy, Meowth, Jason, and Magneton were training near a stream behind the forest surrounding the city. Lucy sat eating and watching while Meowth struggled perfect his routine for the contest.

"You should just give up", Lucy commented.

"Fer yere information I ain't no quitter", he retorted.

"Since when?" she responded.

She popped a stolen Pokepuff into her mouth. Meowth didn't bother to look at her, he was too focused on training.

"Jason, go at it one more time, den weeze can take a break", he instructed.

"Free free", the Butterfree responded.

The Pokémon used swift attack on a log they found in the forest. Their plan was to carve a Butterfree into it, but Jason was struggling to get it to look right.

"You said that one time you made on ice sculpture using fury swipes", said Lucy. "Why don't you just to that again?"

"Because I believe in Jason", Meowth replied. "And I'm not givin' up until he does".

After a short lunch break, they kept on going at it until he finally succeeded. Then they headed back to the Pokémon center for some spa treatment.

"I have to admit, hanging out with you all isn't so bad" Lucy told Meowth as she admired her fresh manicure. "Jessie and James don't treat you like you're their slave".

"Jessie and James and I have been together a long time. Weeze understand each udder pretty well", he responded as he helped himself to some free Pokémon food.

"About the other night, were they always mushy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah. I remembers when dem twos started bein' friends. When weeze first joined Team Rocket dey hardly ever spoke to one another, and den as time went on dey really started to click. And I could tell dat dey liked each udder".

"What do you mean, you could tell?" Lucy asked him.

"Dey used to do all sort of weird dings together", he said.

"Like what?" asked Lucy.

"Dey made dere own uniforms. Team Rocket uniforms are 'supossed to be black, but dey made deres white. Dey liked to sing and dance a lot too, just like little kids. But dat ain't de weirdest ding. Dey would always do dis ding where dey would act all romantic and den de next time dey were together dey would act like nothin' happened. And den when one of dem was talkin' with or about some udder person dey would get really jealous. It wasn't until 'bout a year ago dat dis all changed. Now dere finally a real couple. Dat kid of deres is proof. But I dink its better dis way. Jessie isn't as violent as she used to be and James is a bit more responsible. And dey both seem a lot happier".

"Except for you", Lucy commented.

"Naw. I've been alone a real long time. And Jessie and James promised to never leave me, even dough dey are havin' a kid. Dere probably gonna get married one day. Even before dey were a couple weeze said dat weeze were gonna buy a big house and live together. So even dough I'm alone, I at least got dem" he explained.

"You know Meowth, you aren't so bad", Lucy told him.

"You really dink so?" Meowth asked as he blushed pink.

"Don't push it", she warned him. "It's not going to get you far".

"Right...let's go back to dat clearin'. I'm done eatin'. I'd rather eat some of de twerp's cookin den dis here Pokémon food", said Meowth as he put the bowl of Poke-chow down on the counter.

Meowth collected his two Pokémon friends from Nurse Joy and they headed back to their training location. Lucy followed reluctantly behind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day everyone got up early and met for breakfast in the cafeteria of the Pokémon Center.

"I am so excited for my first contest!" Bonnie announced as she dug into her scrambled eggs.

"Joooolip lip!" Jerry exclaimed.

"I'm excited too. I am feeling good about this", said Serena.

"I bet you all will do great", said Ash.

"Definitely. You have all been working so hard and you all deserve to win", said Clement.

Jessie, James, Lucy, and Meowth sat at the end of the table.

"Are you going to finish that piece of bacon?" Lucy asked James.

"No you can have it", he replied.

"Oh James, you are such a gentlemen", said the Purrloin as she helped herself to his breakfast. "Handsome and kind. You are such a catch".

Lucy smiled and affectionately rubbed up against him. Jessie and Meowth gave him a dirty look. James just shrugged his shoulders and nibbled on his toast.

"You better watch out, Lucy. Jessie's gonna fury swipe ya if you keep flirtin' with her man", said Meowth.

"I'm just being polite", she said defensively.

"I'm finished eating anyway. I was just about to get some coffee and pick up my Pokémon. Does anyone want to join me?" he asked the group.

"I could use some coffee", said May.

She and James walked over to the counter.

"Two medium coffees please", May ordered.

The old man behind the counter handed her two cups of black coffee. May handed one to James and they walked over to the table to add milk and sugar.

"Good luck at the contest today", said James.

"Thanks James. Good luck to you too. I heard the judges gave you a 9.4 as well. You and Jessie are sure going to be tough to beat", May replied.

"I'm glad you think so. It's because of you we started doing contests anyway", he responded.

"Really? What do you mean?" she asked.

"We didn't know much about formal Pokémon Contests until Ash started traveling with you", he explained. "Its weird to think of how much has changed since those days".

"Yeah. But I like things a whole lot better like this", May responded.

They walked to the main counter where Nurse Joy stood. She was handing Drew and Cilan their Pokémon.

"Hey you guys. We were just coming to get our Pokémon too", said May.

"Great. Cilan and I were going to see if everyone was finished breakfast. We would like to get there early", said Drew.

"Ok. I will be ready as soon as I get my Pokémon", May responded.

"Me too", James added.

"Ok. See you in a few then", said Cilan.

Once everyone got their Pokémon, they started the long walk to the other side of town where the Pokémon contest was taking place.

"I can't believe we are finally here!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

"Dedenne!" squeaked the little electric Pokémon.

"Julllllipppp!" Jerry exclaimed.

The two Pokémon danced around Bonnie. She gave each of them a high five/

"I remember my first contest", said May. "I was so nervous. Drew was giving me a hard time, saying that I would never be good enough to win. But I managed to win anyway, though it took me a few tries".

"It's true. But honestly, I knew she could do it all along", Drew replied.

"So how do these things work?" asked Lucy.

"Each Coordinator has to choose two Pokémon. Then they do a performance in front of the judges. The point is to show off the Pokémon's' abilities", said Bianca.

"The judges give them points based on how well they use their powers", said Dawn. "And for these types of contests, both the coordinator and the Pokémon are judged".

"The highest you can get is 30 points", said Bonnie.

"This contest has several rounds, since there are so many people competing. About two hundred people enter, but only fifty make it to the second round. The second round is similar to the first except you can only use one Pokémon", Serena explained.

"The third round is a five minute double battle. You are randomly matched with your opponent", said Bianca.

"Pokémon lose points based on damage tat they receive. After the five minutes are up, the trainer that has the most points left over is the winner, unless both of one of the trainers' Pokémon faint. Then the winner is declared sooner", said Bonnie.

"Each Contests' rule vary a bit, but that is the general idea", Serena added.

"Do Pokémon actually enjoy doing this sort of thing?" asked Lucy.

"Some do", said Ash. "It really depends on the Pokémon. I traded this Buizel for Dawn's Aipom because she wanted to do Pokémon battles instead of contests but my Aipom really enjoyed contests".

"Beeze", Buizel agreed.

"I didn't know there was an Aipom around here. Where is it?" Lucy asked.

"Aipom is off training with my younger cousin. She is only six years old but she loves Pokémon. She came to my house to visit one time and fell in love with Aipom, so I let her take him", Dawn answered.

"We actually all have a lot of Pokémon, but most of them aren't here. Trainers can only have six on them at a time", Misty explained.

"Oh", said the Purrloin.

"I'm gonna get some grub while dey gets dressed fer de contest. Yous wanna come with?" Meowth offered.

"Okay", said Lucy.

The two cat-type Pokémon ran off. The rest of them went to the changing areas inside Contest Hall to get dressed. Ash and Pikachu were exploring the area. There were various tents set up selling food and souvenirs.

"Ash Ketchum, is that you?" a voice called.

Ash turned around to see who was calling him. He smiled warmly when he saw her face.

"Erika!" he said enthusiastically.

"I can't believe it. You have grown up so much since the last time I saw you", said the Celadon City gym leader. "Are you entering in a contest?" she asked.

"No, but some of my close friends are", he responded. "After the contest I plan on challenging you to a gym battle. I want to compete in the Indigo League again and I need to re-earn all eight badges", he explained.

"I would be happy too", she responded. "I'm here because my cousin Serena is performing. She is around the same age as you. I haven't seen her in such a long time. I never even got to see her perform live".

"Are you talking about Serena Linza?" asked Ash.

"Yes. Do you know her?" Erika asked.

"Serena and I are really close. We traveled together all throughout Kalos and she came here with me", Ash explained.

"What a coincidence. Serena told me she was traveling with friends but I didn't think that she meant you", Erika replied.

"Right now she is getting ready to perform. She is number 36, so she doesn't go on for a few hours", Ash explained.

"I was just going to find a seat, care to join me?" she offered.

"Sure", said Ash.

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu.

Ash and Erika headed towards the bleachers. They saw Tracey, Gary, Brock, Duplica, and Delia waving to them. They had some of their Pokémon out. Ash waved back headed towards them.

"Everyone is going to be happy to see you here", said Ash. "They will be totally surprised".

"Mime mime!" said Mr. Mime, hugging Ash.

"I'm glad to see you too", Ash replied.

Pikachu jumped into Delia's arms and let her stroke his head.

"Everyone, this is Erika. She is the leader of the Celadon City Gym. I met her a few years ago when I first went to earn my Rainbow Badge", Ash explained.

"It's nice to meet you", Delia, Duplica, and Tracey replied.

"Erika, it's been a while", said Gary.

"Gary! I thought that was you. Word on the street is that you decided to become a Pokémon researcher. Is that true?" asked Erika. "And Brock, I remember you too"

"Yep", said Gary. "I decided to do research instead".

"And I'm training to become a Pokémon doctor", said Brock.

"That's good to hear. I came to see my cousin Serena perform. Ash told me that she was traveling with all of you", said Erika.

"Well, we aren't really traveling with Ash right now, we just came to see everyone perform. Many of our good friends are competing today", Brock explained.

Just then Meowth and Lucy sat down. The each had a large bag of kettle corn and cotton candy in their paws.

"Yous wouldn't believe dat line", Meowth commented as he sat down.

"A talking Meowth! I remember you!" said Erika accusingly.

"It's okay Erika, he's on our side now", Ash explained.

"You aren't still part of Team Rocket?" she asked incredulously.

"It's a long story", he replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the contest?" asked Delia.

"I'm already ready. I don't needs to do nothin' else", Meowth replied.

"You are entering in a Pokémon contest?" asked Erika. "Who' your trainer?"

"I don't got a trainer, I work on my own", said Meowth. "I'm number 100, so I gots plenty of time", said Meowth.

"Yeah, unless you get distracted again", Lucy commented.

"A talking Purrloin too?" Erika acclaimed.

"What of it", Lucy replied.

"I wish I knew how to teach my Pokémon to talk", said Erika.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy", said Delia. "Jessie and James told me all about you".

"Me too", said Duplica, Tracey, and Gary.

The all reached down to shake her paw. She shook their hands and then continued eating her food.

"I thought Ash was joking when he said that Team Rocket found another talking Pokémon", said Gary.

They sat down and waited for the others to join them. Eventually everyone except for Jessie, Bonnie, May, and Drew had joined them. Jessie was number 12, Bonnie number 14, May number 21, and Drew number 26 out of nearly two hundred contestants.

"Go Jessie!" James called from the stands as Jessie took the stage.

"Mime mime mime!" Mime Jr. exclaimed. Serviper, Yanmega, and Wobbufet joined in.

"I thought Jessie was using Wobbufet for the contest?" James asked, confused.

"Wobba wooobbb", the Pokémon responded.

"She musta changed her mind", said Meowth.

Jessie released her Frillish in the same manner she did earlier. Then she called out her Woobat. It emerged from its ball in slow motion, generating a warm glow as it came onto the stage. Frillish and Swoobat flew high up above the crowd and danced. As they spun around each other, they released heart and star-shaped lights.

"That's amazing!" Misty exclaimed.

"I wonder how she taught them that", Tracey pondered.

"That's Jessie for you. Always full of surprises", James said proudly.

He clapped and cheered for her. Jessie saw him in the stands and smiled back at him. Soon the audience joined. Jessie and her two Pokémon bowed. The scoreboard flashed 30 points.

"Wow. She is really good at contests", thought Bonnie. "I hope that one day I can be as good as her".

"Bonnie's up next!" Max exclaimed after the other Coordinator finished his routine.

Bonnie took a deep breath and entered the stage.

"Go Jerry!" she yelled, throwing the Pokeball into the air.

Jerry did his signature backflip and landed gracefully on one foot. He shot a stream of water across the stage and then froze it. Bonnie released Dedenne. Dedenne, Bonnie, and Jerry skated across the stage. They held on to each other and spun around, then Jerry lifted the small electric rodent over its head and the three of them ended in a dramatic pose. Then they took a bow and the crowd burst out in applause.

"She's amazing!" Tracey exclaimed.

"This is only her first contest", said Clement.

"Yay Bonnie!" Ash and Serena yelled together.

The rest of their team joined them, except for Lucy and Meowth, who just sat there and continued to each their food.

"Dat twerpette is really startin' to get on my nerves", said Meowth. "How come she gets to have all of de luck!"

"You sound jealous. What's wrong, afraid she's going to kick your ass?" Lucy retorted.

"I ain't jealous!" Meowth pouted. "I just believe dat some people deserve to win more than she does".

Lucy rolled her eyes. They looked up at the scoreboard.

"30 points!" Iris exclaimed in disbelief. "She got a perfect score too!"

Everyone gasped in surprise. Bonnie exited the stage and was bombarded by Jessie, May, Drew, and a crowd of strangers who were all waiting for their turn to perform.

"Wow twerp, I have to say I'm impressed", said Jessie.

"You were great out there. Good for you!" said May sweetly.

"You are a force to be reckoned with", said Drew.

Next up was James.

"Go...Inkay!" he exclaimed, throwing the Pokeball into the air

"Kay!" Inkay cried as it spun out of its Pokeball.

"Now Aliyah!" he yelled as he released the Eevee.

"Shadow ball!" he commanded.

Inkay powered up and shot a series of shadow balls at the Eevee. Aliyah laughed and caught each of the shadow balls. Then she juggled them for a bit and tossed them back to Inkay, who tossed them high into the air. As they flew high into the air, they started to dissolve. When they were done, Inkay and Aliyah took a bow. Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"Beat that", James said to Meowth when it was his turn to go up.

The crowd was surprised to see a Meowth enter the stage without a trainer. They were even more surprised when he opened his mouth and addressed the audience.

"Now Ladies, and Gents, allow me to introduce...Jason! Show dem what yous got!" yelled Meowth as he released the Butterfree.

Jason rose out of his Pokeball and flew around the stage. Meowth put a log down in front of the crowd.

"Use swift!" Meowth cried.

"Freeeee!" The Butterfree replied.

The Butterfree used its attack on the log until it became a carving. It was a bit shabby, but the crowd was impressed anyway.

"Dank yous all!" Meowth said proudly.

The contest continued until nightfall. Jessie, James, Bonnie, Drew, May, and Cilan made it to the top twenty. Everyone else had slowly dropped off. Next up was Bonnie versus Jessie for the battle round. They each took the stage and waited for the judges signal.

"Begin!" she yelled.

"Go Swoobat and Frillish" said Jessie. "Use swift, both of you".

"Dedenne, dodge and use thunderbolt!" said Bonnie. "Jerry, ice beam!"

Dedenne's thunderbolt bounced off of Swoobat, but Jerry's ice beam hit it straight on.

"Huh?" said Ash. "That thunderbolt did no damage!"

"It's because Swoobat is used to Pikachu's electric attacks", said James.

Swoobat's swift attack hit both of the Pokémon.

"Good job, Swoobat, now use tackle on Dedenne!" Jessie commanded.

"Dedenne, use tackle too!" Bonnie ordered. "Jerry, use ice beam again on Frillish".

Swoobat's tackle was more powerful that Dedenne's. The electric rodent fell to the ground, defeated.

Jerry's ice beam hit Frillish straight on, and she too fainted from the attack.

"They are both down one Pokémon", said Clement. "Come on Bonnie, you can do it!"

"Yeah Bonnie!" Serena and Dawn exclaimed.

"Go Jessie!" yelled James and Meowth.

It was Swoobat versus Julip.

"Swoobat, use hyperbeam!" Jessie ordered.

"Dodge it Jerry!" Bonnie instructed.

The attack missed Jerry by an inch.

"Hyperbeam again!" yelled Jessie.

"Jerry, use ice beam, quickly!", said Bonnie.

Swobat's hyperbeam collided with Jerry's ice beam. A powerfully bright light emerged where the two attacks collided.

"Wow", said Misty. "I never saw anything like this".

"Me neither", said Brock.

"It's beautiful", said Erika.

When the light finally faded, Jerry lay on the ground, clearly defeated.

" Coordinator Jessica Tonaka and her Swoobat are the winners!" the referee announced.

"That hyperbeam was incredible", said Gary. "One of the best I ever saw".

"Atta girl!" said James.

"Wobba Wob!" Wobbufet exclaimed.

The rest of their Pokémon cheered.

"I'm so proud of Bonnie. She really did a great job", said Clement.

"She still came in fourth place. That's really impressive for a first timer", said Drew.

"Next up is Cilan", said Iris.

"He's versing that dude with the Slugma and Torkcoal", said Max.

Cilan ended up defeating his opponent, a fire Pokémon trainer named Sam. Next he versed a grass Pokémon trainer who was native to Celadon city. Jessie faced off against two more trainers, until the only contestants remaining were her and Drew. After a rough battle between Jessie's Wobbafet and Drew's Absol, Jessie emerged victorious.

"I can't believe she beat Drew!" May exclaimed.

"Neither can I", said Misty. "Good for her".

"Congratulations", said Drew. "I didn't think you would be that good".

"Thanks", said Jessie. "But there is still a lot you don't know about me".

"Amazin'. Jessie musta been trainin' hard den weeze dought", said Meowth.

"Yeah, harder than you, at least", Lucy commented.


	37. Interesting News

Later that night everyone set up camp in a nearby trainer park. Most of the cabins were now empty since many of the coordinators who had come for the contest decided to leave now that it was over. Nurse Joy had politely asked them to leave the Pokémon Center so that other trainers could have a chance to stay there. Delia stuck around, intending to talk to Jessie before she returned to Pallet Town.

"Jessie, can we talk?" asked Delia as she came up behind her.

"Sure," Jessie replied.

They walked through the woods until there was no one else around.

"I think it would help if you knew some details about what was going on between Team Rocket and Team Firestar. First of all, you need to know that the Morgan family used to fund many of Team Rocket's projects", said Delia.

"Really?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "You mean to say that James' family used to support Team Rocket?"

"Yes", she responded.

"Why and when did they stop?" asked Jessie.

"They used to give Team Rocket money because they hold a tremendous amount of political power, at least in Johto, Kanto, and the Orange Islands", Delia explained.

"So they were lobbyists", said Jessie.

"Sort of. Team Rocket would receive large checks from the Morgan family so long as they did what they needed done", she clarified. "They stopped once James refused to marry Jessiebelle the second time, the time he was kidnapped. Jessiebelle's family was supporting Team Firestar. A marriage between the two would give her political power over Team Rocket, since his family is basically in control of the entire organization. Therefore the two households would be in control of not only Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands, but also Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoen, Unova, Alola and the Toka and Islands since Team Firestar has agents in all of those places. They needed James to seal the deal, and when he didn't, they decided to defund Team Rocket and to attack it head on".

"How do you know all of this?" Jessie asked.

"I talked to Giovanni", said Delia.

"What should I do with this information?" Jessie asked.

"Team Rocket may have been funded by the Morgan Family, but the power officially belongs to Giovanni Roquetto and his family. Now the Morgans are supporting Team Firestar or at least they tried to before we stopped them. If we sue the Morgan family, we can shut down their entire organization. We need you to go to court and tell the judges what happened to you. You're the key", Delia explained.

"But I don't have any evidence. Why should they believe me?" Jessie responded.

"You do have evidence", said Delia. "Your medical documents".

Jessie paused for a few moments to let that sink in. "But I don't know what to do", she pointed out.

"That's why I will get you a lawyer. It just so happens that my cousin is a great lawyer and she will be willing to help us", Delia explained. "She will speak for you".

"Ok", Jessie said hesitantly.

"Giovanni's team discovered some security tapes from the mansion. I watched them, and they are pretty telling", she said sadly.

She put her hand on Jessie's shoulder. Jessie looked down, refusing to meet her eyes.

"This tape will give us enough evidence to issue a warrant, and we can test all the people in that video and prove that one of them gave it to you", said Delia.

"Will that really work?" Jessie asked eagerly.

"It should. We should definitely try. Talk to James about it", Delia responded.

" One more thing", said Delia.

"What is it?" asked Jessie.

"I heard that in the midst of all this, you and James found out that you were having a baby", and she said after a pause of silence. "How far along are you?"

Jessie smiled. "About 20 weeks", she answered.

"How are you feeling?" Delia asked.

"I got an ultrasound and everything looks good. We don't know the how long that will last, though", Jessie said softy. "And it's a girl".

"I will be here for you. I know what it's like to have an unexpected pregnancy and being a single mom isn't easy", said Delia.

"Thanks. But I won't be alone. I have James", said Jessie. "He won't abandon me. We are both excited, even though there is also a lot to worry about".

Delia gave Jessie a hug.

"I have to go back to Pallet Town, but I am always a phone call away, if you ever need me", she said.

"Thank you Delia. You're a true friend", said Jessie.

They said goodnight and Delia left to catch the train. James entered the cabin with a bouquet of red roses.

"Roses for my rose", he said, placing the oversized bouquet on the bed.

"Thanks James", she said, picking up one of the flowers.

He jumped onto the bed next to her. He sat up an put his arm around her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Jessie explained her conversation with Delia to him.

"I should have known! Why else would Giovanni give us all that money to buy robots, disguises, weapons, and electricity-proof equipment? It was never his money to begin with!" James exclaimed. "It was mine!"

"I knew there had to be a reason we didn't fire us sooner for wasting all his money", she added.

"Ouch!" she cried suddenly.

"Are you ok?" James asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby just kicked me", said Jessie. "It's nothing. I just wasn't expecting it".

Jessie cried out again. She bent over and clutched her side. James started to panic.

"Okay, that time it really hurt", she complained.

"We should call Dr. Liz", said James. "This shouldn't keep happening".

He started rummaging for his phone.

"What really hurt?" asked Meowth as he and Lucy entered the room.

"It's nothing", said Jessie. She winced and tried to hold back tears.

"It don't sound like nothin'," said Meowth.

"It's fine", James responded.

"Sure doesn't seem like it", Lucy retorted.

James ignored the two talking Pokémon and continued to look for his phone. Jessie grabbed his arm.

"James, it's fine. We don't need to call her", Jessie said.

"Are you positive? She said to call if anything felt wrong", he replied.

"If it happens again I will let you know", she responded.

"When is the baby due?" asked Lucy.

"Due?" Meowth questioned, not sure of what they meant.

"In about five months", Jessie replied.

"I guess you really don't have anything to worry about yet", said Lucy. "Its not like you are going to have the baby today". She headed towards the door.

"Where are yous going'?" asked Meowth.

"For a walk. You want to come?" she asked Meowth.

"Ok", he responded.

Meowth followed Lucy out of the cabin.

"How comes yous know so much 'bout humans?" Meowth asked.

"I am intelligent", she answered.

"So am I!", he responded.

"I told you I had t take care of a baby one time. I have more experience", Lucy clarified.

"I dink dis whole ding is weird", Meowth commented. "I dink dat humans should just lay eggs like de rest of us".

"I'm sure the humans would prefer that too", Lucy replied as she rolled her eyes.

The two of them spent the next few hours outside until it was time to eat.

Xxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Clement, Ash and Max had cooked everyone a huge dinner in celebration of their success at the Oaktree Competition.

"It might not be as good as Brock's, Cilan's, or Team Rocket's, but we did our best", Ash announced as everyone dug into the homemade ramen and sushi that he had helped to prepare.

"This isn't half bad", said Jessie as she helped herself to some ramen. "From you I would have expected much worse", she told the three chefs.

"Um...thanks?" said Ash.

"Big brother you are really good at cooking", said Bonnie.

"You know I made that", said Max as he pointed to the avocado roll that Bonnie was eating.

"Oh. Well you should be proud. This is the best avocado roll I ever tasted!" she exclaimed. She handed some to her Pokémon to try.

"Ash, did you make these noodles?" Misty asked as she held up her soup bowl.

"Well, Clement gave me a lot of help, but yeah, sorta", he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its really good", she said with a smile.

"Thanks...that means a lot..." he answered back.

Jessie and James, and Meowth observed this and found Ash's shyness hilarious.

"Misty, you have to give him more than just that" said James.

"Yeah, dat poor kids been fawnin' after yous fere a while", said Meowth. "I'm startin' to feel sorry fere him", he joked.

"Misty isn't going to put up with you reluctant behavior much longer", Jessie teased. "And then you are going to have no one but Pikachu to hold at night".

Everyone giggled as Ash and Misty turned red.

"Stop it", Ash and Misty muttered.

"I'll give yous sixty bucks to kiss her", Meowth said to Ash.

"Meowth! We need that cash!" Jessie scolded. "Besides, they probably already kissed and we just weren't around to see it" her lips curled into a smile. Twerp-teasing and Ash-bashing always helped to relieve her stress.

"If you don't stop I am going to have Pikachu shock you!" Ash threatened.

"No, Ash!" said Misty. "That might be enough to kill her baby", she thought to herself.

Serena, May, Iris, and Dawn must have been think the same thing, because they also jumped to her defense.

"You're taking their side?" Ash asked them.

"Its ok, we'll stop", said James as he wiped a tear from his eye. He was laughing so much that he actually started to cry.

"On that note, who wants dessert?" Serena asked the group.

Everyone chowed down happily on Serena's macarons while Jessie and James sat whispering in the corner.

"I think we should tell them tonight", Jessie told him. "It's going to be a while until we are all together like this in one spot. Besides, I'm in a good mood".

"If that's what you want, lets do it", he replied.

"Hey, you two, come have some dessert. There is more than enough for all of us to have seconds", Clement called from across the bonfire.

"Yeah, and you're going to want to have seconds", said Max.

"Ok, but first, we have something we want to tell you guys", said Jessie.

Everyone stared at her and James. Jessie blushed and pushed James forward. "Tell them, James", she whispered.

"Um...ok", he said reluctantly.

"So....what is cute like an Eevee, small like Dedenne, as loud as a Loudred, Pale like a Mew, and as helpless as a Bonsly?" James asked the teenagers.

"Ummm...." Said a few of them. An awkward silence filled the campsite.

"You found another rare Pokemon!?" Ash exclaimed enthusiastically.

Meowth face-palmed.

"It's a baby, you guys", Lucy piped. "They are having a baby".

Ash and Max nearly choked on their third helping of macarons.

"Really?" said Bonnie.

"Yep", they said in unison.

"I knew it!" said Cilan. "I thought you had that glow".

"That's....crazy", said Ash.

Misty, Serena, May, Iris, and Dawn pretended to be surprised. Everyone congratulated them. Jessie even received a few hugs, which felt strange to her. The whole announcement wasn't nearly as awkward as she thought it would be, even though it didn't go as they expected.

After sitting and talking for a while, they decided to make it an early night. James, Jessie, Lucy, and Meowth rejoined in their designated cabin.

"Where are Acorn and Aliyah?" James asked Lucy and Meowth.

Meowth reached into his little backpack and handed them each a Pokeball.

"I had to put dem away 'cuz dey were causin' too much trouble", he explained.

Jessie let her Eevee out of its ball.

"Vee veeeee", said Acorn.

"Somebody sounds tired", said Jessie.

She picked up the Eevee and pet its head a few times before returning her to the Pokeball. James did the same to his Eevee. They two of them popped out of their balls a few seconds after they were put in. They jumped on the bed and lay down next to where Jessie and James would lay.

"Dere sayin' dat dey wants to sleep with ya", said Meowth as he climbed into his bed.

The cabin had one double bed and one single bed. Lucy jumped into bed with the two Eevee.

"Why don't you all go to the other bed", James suggested.

"I'd rather sleep here", said Lucy, looking James in the eyes.

"Ere...Ok", he responded.

Jessie gave him a disappointed look and then headed to the restrooms to get dressed and ready for bed. When she returned the lights were off and everyone had snuggled into their sleep areas. She climbed in next to James and put her arm around him.

"Ahh!" she gasped.

Lucy was lying on his chest. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she saw the Purrloin fast asleep on top of James. James mouthing the words "help me" to Jessie in the semi-darkness.

"Go sleep over there", Jessie demanded.

She picked up the Purrloin and threw her across the room. Her body landed on the other bed, hitting Meowth in the face.

"Hey!" Meowth and Lucy exclaimed.

"I need some space", Jessie said nastily.

Acorn and Aliyah looked at her with their large brown eyes.

"You two can stay here", she said, melting at the sight of their faces.

"Playing favorites?" asked James as she climbed back into bed.

"Yes", she said simply, closing her eyes.

"If dose twos were disguised as Beedrill insteada Eevee, Jessie wouldn't like dem half as much", Meowth complained.

"Just shut up and go to sleep. And try not to kick me again, unless you want another fury swipe to the face", Lucy responded.

"Yes ma'am", Meowth obliged. He didn't appreciate the night before when Lucy had done just that and left him with a huge scar to cover up.

"Quiet, you two", Jessie called from across the room. "I feel like a mom already", she whispered to James before drifting off to sleep.


	38. A Tragedy in the Night

**Flashback Dream**

Jessie was walking down a dark hallway. Ash, Ritchie, and Sakura were beside her.

"Danni, I don't know what's going on. Can you tell me?" she asked nervously.

"Sorry, she wouldn't say. She just said that she needed you to come to her and she wanted us to make sure that we escorted you", Ash explained.

"Alright", said Jessie.

Her pink-haired boss came into view.

"Julia, you are here. Follow me", she instructed.

The others were dismissed and Jessie followed the woman down a dark hallway. Suddenly stun spore her in the face and she felt her body become paralyzed. There was a flash of darkness, some pain, and she opened her eyes to a new place.

"Where am I?!" she demanded.

There was a group of men standing in front of her.

"The boss told us to ask you a few questions. We are here to motivate you", said one of the men.

Someone grabbed her and pushed her down. Suddenly a tremendous feeling of pain came over her entire body. It began to concentrate in one place, he abdomen. And was hot and piercing. She screamed.

"Jessie...!" a familiar voice yelled.

**Flashback dream over**

"Jessie, Jessie!" said James.

Jessie's eyes flew open. James was standing above her. The lights were on. Acorn and Aliyah clutched James' side, frightened by her outburst. Lucy and Meowth watched from the corner of the room.

"Jessie, come here", he said.

He reached down and touched her upper leg. It was covered in blood.

"Lucy, Meowth, call an ambulance", he ordered.

The two Pokémon did what James had asked. James pulled the covers down and that she was bleeding profusely. He looked at her in horror.

"Jessie, talk to me. Tell me how do you feel?" James asked nervously.

Jessie tried to answer but instead just winced and held her stomach.

"Ok. Don't talk, we are going to get you taken care of", he said, trying to sound reassuring.

Jessie looked him in the eyes and then closed hers.

"I can't.." she said softly.

A few minutes later and ambulance showed up to the clearing. Jessie screamed a few more times and the occupants of the cabins closest to them had left their rooms to see what the matter was. Ash, Clement, Max, May, Misty, Bonnie, and Serena, who were occupying the cabins on either side of them, also came out. Misty ran up to James.

"What's going on?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"I don't know", James replied.

The EMTs picked Jessie up and placed her in the ambulance. He told them about her condition and they let him ride to the hospital with her. They left before any of the confused teenagers could get anything out of him.

"Did he tell you what was going on?" Ash and Serena asked Misty.

"No, but obviously very upset. Something terrible must have happened to Jessie", she responded. "I'm scared for them".

Meanwhile, Clement and Drew went to question Lucy and Meowth.

"Weeze were just sleepin' and outta nowhere Jessie was screaming. She didn't say nothin', she just screamed. James got up and tried to soothe her and den she woke up but James said dat dere was something wrong and he made us leave to call an ambulance", Meowth explain.

"We didn't see anything else", said Lucy.

Everyone went back to their rooms. It was half passed midnight and they were all exhausted, but none of them could fall asleep.

"I'm really freaked out", Misty texted Ash as she lay awake in her bunk.

"Wanna take a walk?" he texted back.

"Sure. Meet me outside my cabin in five", Misty responded.

Misty put down her phone and grabbed a t-shirt. She pulled in on and slipped into her sneakers.

"What's going on?" Serena asked sleepily as she saw Misty heading towards the cabin door.

"I just need some more air", she told Serena.

"You ok?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back soon", Misty assured her.

Misty left the cabin. Ash and Pikachu were heading towards her.

"I like your boxers", she smirked. He was wearing the Charizard ones his mother had bragged about getting him when he was thirteen.

"I bet you are too worried to sleep", said Ash.

"Yes", she replied.

"I mean...I am too...but...they always pull through. Those three have to be unbreakable. Think of all the times they got blasted off", Ash spoke, tried to convince himself and Misty that everything would be ok.

"Now they have another person to worry about. And that person must be pretty fragile right about now", Misty whispered.

Misty started to tear up. The Misty he knew rarely cried, and when she did, it was only at times like this. He held her arms out and she quietly wept into them.

"I'm sorry.....", she said as she rubbed her eyes against his t-shirt.

"You don't have to apologize. I'm just as freaked out as you are. I mean...we were just starting to really like Team Rocket.....and now...this", he said in a broken voice.

"They only just found out recently...and they were so happy.....", she stuttered.

"Lets bring them some flowers tomorrow. This way we could see what is going on", he suggested.

"Yeah", Misty agreed.

Misty stepped back from him and looked at his tearstained shirt. Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Pika?" he asked.

"I'm fine Pikachu. Thanks for letting me use you", Misty told Ash. "I am sorry for ruining your shirt".

"It's ok. I'm actually really happy that you still trust me.....even after all these years later", Ash responded.

Misty took his hand in hers. Pikachu watched in confusion as Misty leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight", she whispered in his ear. She turned and headed back to her cabin.

"Goodnight", he responded as he shyly waved.

"Piiiii ka", Pikachu said in a teasing voice.

"Lets try to catch some z's", Ash told the Pokémon as the two headed back to bed. "And maybe we should say a few prayers for Team Rocket too".

Meanwhile, Lucy and Meowth were faced with the task of dealing with all of Jessie and James; distraught Pokémon.

"Vee veee eeeeveeee!" Acorn and Aliyah bawled.

"Its...its....ok", Lucy said awkwardly as she petted them on the head.

"Giest giest!" Gourgeist cried as tears ran down her face. Wobbufet joined her and they both cried together.

"Meowth, make them stop! I can't stand this!" Lucy complained.

"Mi mime miiiimmeeeee!" Mime Jr. wailed as he latched onto Lucy.

"Jessie and James are fine. Right Meowth?" she asked the scratch cat, who was just blankly staring at the wall. There were pictures of him, Jessie and James taped to the closet door, just like always.

"Answer me please!" Lucy called to him.

"Alright yous guys. Settled down", Meowth said weakly as he stood on the bed. All the Pokémon gathered around him.

"Serrvippppppper", the snake Pokémon hissed.

"Chime?" Chimecho asked worriedly.

"Serviper, yous make a good point, but dere ain't nothin' weeze can do to help right now, got it?" he told the group.

"Free freeeee", said Jason.

"Why are you all so upset. You go to the Pokémon center all the time to get fixed up, right? Don't you get injured in battle all the time?" Lucy asked them.

Most of the Pokémon shook their heads 'no'.

"Dis is different, Lucy", Meowth told her. "Jessie and James cry a lot, but never 'cuz dere hurt. All dese Pokémon are really worried about dem. I guess yous really cant understand 'cuz you never loved anyone like dat".

"I....I care about others....", Lucy said defensively. "I just know how to keep cool. You said it yourself there is nothing we can do. We will find out what is happening in the morning".

"Frill frill", said Frillish.

"Growlllllthe growlllll", Growly cried.

"I know it's hard to try to sleep but Jessie woulda wanted yous to be strong. She always telling yous to toughen up", Meowth told them. "How 'bouts you all stay out of yere Pokeballs so dat weeze can all be together?"

The Pokémon nodded in agreement and climbed on the beds. Lucy and Meowth were squished between Acorn, Aliyah, and six others.

"Ugh. I hate family problems", she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

Meowth lie awake thinking of his two best friends.

"I hope dere ok. How am I supposed to help dem. I gotta do somethin'. What if Jessie never comes back? What if her and the baby die? Then what will I do?" he thought to himself.

"Stop worrying", said a voice in his head.

"Huh? Dat sounded like.....Lucy", he thought again. "Its like dat Purrloin is readin' my doughts and talkin' to my head".

Meowth anxiously looked over at her. Her eyes were closed but a faint smile appeared on her pursed lips.

"Nah. She's sleepin'. Unless.....nah. I must be dreamin'....", he said in his head.

He could have swore he heard one more goodnight before he dozed off.

Xxxxxxxxxx

James sat in the ambulance with Jessie as they sped towards the hospital. Jessie was still bleeding, but James placed a blanket around her. She was given and oxygen mask and the EMTs asked him questions.

"What is going to happen to her?" James asked worriedly.

"We're going to prep her for emergency surgery, but we cannot guarantee that her baby will live", said one of the female EMTs.

"This can't be real", he said cried softly. "She was just fine a few hours ago".

He remembered that he had Dr. Liz's number in his wallet. He took it out and dialed her. After explaining what was going on, she offered to meet them at the hospital in the morning. Jessie was taken to get prepped for surgery, and James was forced to wait outside in the sitting area. He nervously paced around the room for about ten minutes, until one of the nurses came up to him.

"I'm one of the nurses taking care of Jessica. One of my colleagues said that you arrived here with her", he said.

"Yes. Where is she? Is she ok?" he questioned.

"What is your relation to her?" she asked, taking out her clipboard.

"I'm her partner. I....she...I'm am the baby's father", he said awkwardly. He never thought he'd be saying that, but he was too stressed to savor the moment.

"Ok", said the nurse as she wrote something down. "Then you should know that we can't put her into surgery".

"What do you mean? Why not?" James demanded.

"She went into labor", he responded.

"It can be! She isn't due for five months. How is that even possible?" James exclaimed.

"It's uncommon, but not impossible. Come with me", the nurse responded.

He led James down a long, bright hallway. James' thoughts raced as he envisioned the worse. He went into a small room. Jessie was lying on the bed, crying in pain. A team of doctors surrounded her.

"Jessie!" he cried, running to her side. She never cried because of pain.

Jessie reached out to him. James never saw her in such agony. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it until his hand turned blue. Suddenly she stopped screaming. Her grip loosened and her face turned white.

"We are losing her!" one of the doctors yelled.

"You should step back", said one of the doctors.

A few of them pushed James out of the room and they started to do something to Jessie. James watched in confusion and distress. He was escorted back to the waiting area and Jessie was taken away. He didn't stay away long, instead he left immediately so that he could stand by her like he promised.


	39. Out of the Woods?

AN: Reminder that you can view this story in full on fanfiction.net or Wattpad.com under the username chipotlepeppers. Here are a few more character profiles to help you keep track of everyone:

Lucy- a talking Purrloin who distrusts humans but is willing to stand by Meowth, since he the only person, or Pokémon, that she can feel connected to in some way. She has mixed feelings towards the group and has emotions that she keeps bottled up. This results in her having mixed opinions and attitudes. She is unsure of how she feels about Jessie and the twerps, but she really likes James, though she unsure as to why that is the case.

Paul and Linda Morgan- James' paternal grandparents. They debuted in the episode Sweet Baby James. I think I heard James' grandmother call his grandfather 'Paul", so I made that his name, but I made Linda up. They are caring and generous people and they don't mind that James is in Team Rocket because they knows that he would never truly hurt anyone. After learning about the Team Rocket organization as a whole from Delia and James, they no longer resent it or fear it as they once did. I imagine they are pretty old, at least 75 years old, but people in this show tend to live strong healthy lives into their hundreds, so their age is pretty much irrelevant.

Giovanni Roquetto- Giovanni appears in both the video games and the anime, but he is portrayed in many different ways and he doesn't have much cannon character development. For this fic, I portrayed him as sorta the intimidating yet not totally evil father figure to Jessie and James (if you haven't already realized that). After all, in the anime, it is shown that he took them in when they had no where else to go. He also tended to treat Jessie and James like children. He forgave them and didn't fire them. He obviously likes them to some degree, or else he would have gotten rid of them a while ago. Jessie and James, are always trying to impress him, like a child might try to do for a strict parent. The following is cannon in Japan: Giovanni's mother, Madame Boss, was good friends with Miyamoto (Jessie's mother). Miyamoto helped raise Giovanni. She was also a very well respected member of Team Rocket and was one of Madame Boss's favorite agents before she went missing while on a mission searching for Mew.

That's all for now. Please continue to read and review if you have the time. I read all reviews and take them seriously. Thank you.....and.. now more story :

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jessie woke up, the first thing she noticed was the incredible amount of pain she was in. it felt like someone took a knife and cut out her insides. She opened her eyes. One of the nurses and James was standing next to her. He gave her a weak smile.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

Jessie clutched her abdomen. Something felt different. She gave James a desperate look and then the memories started coming back to her. She remembered the contractions getting more and more intense. Doctors we all around her and they encouraged her to relax, but she couldn't. After enduring a few hours of excruciating pain, she felt a sharp stab. Afterwards she heard the nurses whisper and watched as they held something in their hands, something she couldn't see. They injected her with something and she fell asleep.

"It's ok", James said softly. "She's ok".

"She's...ok?" Jessie asked.

"Your very lucky", said the nurse. "We never had anyone deliver a child that was five months premature".

"She.. .She's ok?" Jessie repeated in disbelief. She thought for sure that the baby wouldn't survive. "But there was so much blood..." she said in shock.

"Well it was a close call", said the nurse.

Jessie looked at James. He smiled back at her and he took her hand.

"I was so worried about you two", he said. "But everything is going to be okay".

"Where is she?" Jessie asked.

"The baby can't yet breath or feed on her own. They had to put her in an incubator and hook her up to an IV and breathing tube", James explained. "She's amazing, I can't wait for you to meet her".

"I need to see her now", Jessie said as she tried to stand up.

"Let us help you", said the nurse.

He got her a wheelchair and they tried help her get in, but Jessie insisted on walking. They went to the room where the baby lay. She was in a clear box and various tubes were attached to her face and hands. Her eyes we closed and she was wrapped in a very tiny hospital robe. The infant was small enough to fit in just one hand.

"She's so little" said Jessie. "Can I touch her?"

"Of course", said the nurse.

The nurse opened one of the small windows of the incubator. Jessie and James reached their hands in and gently touched her back.

"She likes it when you do this", James said as he rubbed her foot.

The infant smiled in her sleep and opened her mouth. Jessie thought it looked like a silent laugh.

"You came to see her before?" Jessie questioned.

"As soon as they told me you were okay I left the room and followed the nurses tending to her. I watched them clean her up and hook her up to the machines and then I sat here and pet her until they told me that your anesthetic was about to wear off", he explained. "You were out for almost four hours".

"I can't believe it. This happened so fast", said Jessie.

"Neither can I", he replied.

"Did you contact anyone?" she asked.

"Not directly. I gave one of the nurses Meowth's number. The nurse called him and let him know that we were ok and that we would call him later", James explained.

James' cell phone ran.

"You should answer it. I will stay here", said Jessie.

James nodded and walked out of the room while Jessie stayed behind and gently stroked the baby's back. She whispered to it softly.

"Hello?" said James as he picked up the phone.

"Weeze were wonderin' when yous were coming back", said Meowth. "Yere Pokémon are all freaked out and everyone's worried".

"Meowth, we can't leave right now. Can you come here?" he asked.

"What do you means ya can't leave? How come?" Meowth questioned.

"It's hard to explain. You can bring the others here too", James replied.

"Ok", he said after a moment of silence.

They hung up the phone and James went back to check on Jessie.

"I told them to come here", James informed her.

"Do you mean everyone?" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe, I told Meowth that we couldn't leave and that he should come on down", he responded.

"They sure are going to be surprised", Jessie commented.

"That's for sure", he agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meowth and Lucy gathered everyone in their party to their cabin, including Jessie and James' Pokémon.

"I brought you alls here 'cuz Jessie and James said dat if any of yous want to know what's goin' on, yere gonna have to meet dem in de hospital", Meowth announced.

"How come?" asked Max.

"Dey said dat dey ain't allowed to leave yet", he responded.

"Is everything ok?" asked Misty. "Did they say anything about the baby?"

She exchanged a worried look with May.

"Dey didn't really say anythin' to meeze 'bout dat, but James' didn't seem dat upset on de phone. He actually sounded kinda happy", Meowth replied. "I'm goin' with dere Pokémon to visit dem".

"So am I", Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Ah....sure. I guess yous two can come with", Meowth responded.

"You should go first", said May. "They might not want us all to show up there at once".

"Ok den. I will go and figure out what's goin' on and den I will tell yous if dey want ya to come", said Meowth.

"I'm coming too", said Lucy.

Meowth, Lucy, Acorn, Aliyah, Chimecho, Wobbufet, Mime Jr., Woobat, Frillish and the rest of their Pokémon took a bus to the other side of town. When they got to the hospital, Meowth and Lucy let everyone out of their Pokeballs. The crowd of Pokémon walked up to the front desk.

"Ahem!" said Lucy loudly.

The person sitting at the desk looked down at the Purrloin and Meowth.

"We're here to see Jessie Tonaka", said Lucy.

"Oh. When they said that their Pokémon were coming to visit, we assumed they meant someone would be with them", the man replied.

"It's just us", said Meowth.

"Ok, I will show to where they are", he replied. The rest of these Pokémon should go back into their balls".

"Ok", Lucy and Meowth said in unison as they returned them.

The man led Lucy and Meowth to the room where Jessie and James sat with their baby.

"What's dat!" Meowth exclaimed as he looked at the small infant.

"It's a baby, you idiot", said Lucy.

"How come it's in dat ding?" he asked.

Meowth walked up to the incubator and stared at it.

"I dought yous said dat it wouldn't be here for five more months", he commented.

"Its premature", said Lucy. "And obviously very sick".

"Is dis why yous can't leave?" he asked Jessie.

"Yes", she replied.

"De twerps are gonna have dere minds blown", Meowth remarked.

"How come it was born so early?" Lucy asked.

"Our doctor told us that I had had a huge blood clot as a side effect of the medicine I was taking. Then I started to hemorrhage internally, but it didn't show up on the ultrasound. . Eventually my body just decided to bleed out", she explained.

"Oh my god", said Lucy. "I am soooooo glad I am a Purrloin and not a human".

"How are yous feelin'?" asked Meowth. "Dat sounds pretty painful".

"It was. I am never having another baby as long as I live", she replied.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Lucy asked.

"A girl", James replied.

He was gently rubbing the infant's feet. The baby once again smiled in its sleep. One by one the other Pokémon came out of their balls to take a look.

"Carna", said Carnivine.

"Don't even dink 'bout it!" said Meowth defensively as he jumped between Carnivine and the sleeping infant.

"Carnivine says dat he wants to giver her a hug", Meowth explained.

"Wobba Wobbufet", Wobbufet scolded Carnivine.

"No one is allowed to touch her", said James. "She is very delicate, do you understand?"

The Pokémon nodded their heads. Chimecho looked at Jessie. He noticed that she was in pain.

"Chiiimmmee!" it cried.

Jessie felt the pain leave her body. She smiled and looked at James.

"His heal bell really worked", she said in amazement. "I thought it could only cure damage from Pokémon attacks".

"I guess not", said James. "Thanks Chimey".

"Chi chime!" the Pokémon replied happily.

Several of the Pokémon stepped forward and gave them each a hug. Acorn, Aliyah, and Growly jumped between them and rubbed their faces against their trainers.

"What are yous gonna tell dem twerps?" asked Meowth.

"I guess we should just let them see for themselves", said Jessie.

After a while Meowth, Lucy, and the rest of the Pokémon left the hospital and returned to camp.


	40. A Surprise

AN: Originally I made a mistake when I posted this for the first time on fanfiction.net. Chapters 39 and 40 had the same content and the real chapter 40 was never published. I accidentally published the same chapter twice. That mistake is all taken care of now, and this is the real chapter 40. Please enjoy. Sorry for the confusion. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Back at camp, Bonnie and Serena were getting ready to go shopping. Everyone else had gone to see Ash, Iris, and Clements's gym battle at the Celadon City gym.

"Do you think we should stop by the hospital? We are going to be on that side of town", said Bonnie. "I am worried about them".

"De de ne ne", said Dedenne.

"I think we should wait until they invite us personally", Serena replied.

The two of them let their Pokémon out of their Pokeballs once they got into town.

"Ju jooo Julip!" Jerry exclaimed as he pointed across the street. Lucy and Meowth were walking back to their camp.

"Hey you two!" Serena yelled.

She waved her hands to get their attention. Bonnie, Braixen, Dedenne, and Jerry joined in. Lucy and Meowth walked over to them.

"Did you already see Jessie and James?" Serena asked.

"Yup", said Lucy.

"Are they alright?" Bonnie questioned.

"Dere just great. Dey said dat dey need to stay dere for a few days and if yous wanna visit yous can", said Meowth.

"Um..ok", said Serena. She still didn't understand what was going on. "How is Jessie feeling? She seemed pretty scared last night".

"Dere good", said Meowth.

"Trust us. They are going to be fine", Lucy added.

"So where did all dem other twerps go?" asked Meowth. "Are dey back at camp?"

"No. Everyone else went to watch Ash, Clement, and Iris earn the Rainbow badge at the Celadon City gym. We were just going to shop for the next few hours".

"Weeze are gonna go back to camp. I wanna get ready to battle at the Celadon Gym too", said Meowth.

Lucy and Meowth headed back to camp where Meowth they spent the next few hours practicing with Jason and Magneton. When Ash and friends returned, they got ready to prepare dinner.

"It was Jessie, James, and Meowth's turn to cook", said Cilan.

"May and I can take over", said Drew.

"I can chip in too", said Serena.

Iris sat talking to Lucy while she combed her long hair.

"So how long did they say they were going to be there?" Iris asked.

"They said a few days, but I think it will be longer than that. They said if you want to know what's going on you can come visit them I'm just saying that they have a lot of explaining to do", said Lucy. "But don't worry. I think everything is going to be okay".

After eating, Iris talked to everyone and they agreed to go visit them. Visiting hours didn't close until ten, so they still had three hours. When they got there, Misty went up to the man sitting at the receptionist's desk. Meanwhile, Lucy and Meowth headed to the Celadon City gym.

"We all are here to visit Jessie Tonaka and James Morgan", said Misty.

"All of you?" he asked in a surprised tone.

"That's right", said Max.

"Okay, you wait here, I will let them know that you have arrived", the man said as he left the lobby.

"Excuse me, Jessica Tonaka?" he asked Jessie.

Her and James were standing in front of the incubator and whispering quietly to the baby girl.

"Yes?" she replied.

"There's a crowd of teenagers who say they are here to visit. Do you want me to send them back here?" he asked.

"Um...James what do you think?" Jessie asked him.

"Maybe just a few at a time", James told the receptionist.

The man nodded and walked back to the lobby area.

"Ms. Tonaka says its ok for you to come back, but only a few at a time", he explained.

Everyone looked around at each other.

"I never heard anyone call her that", Bonnie whispered to May, who nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to come with me?" Ash asked his friends.

"I will", said Misty and May in unison.

"Me too", said Drew and Iris.

The group of teenagers followed the man down the hall. He asked them if any of them were sick and made them rub hand sanitizer all over their hands and wrists.

"This is really weird", Ash commented.

The five of them entered the room. They gasped when they walked in to see Jessie and James whispering to and caressing the infant, who lay peacefully on its side within the incubator. The receptionist walked out of the room.

"I don't get it", said Iris.

"Is that your baby?" asked Ash.

They nodded and blushed.

"You said that you were only at 20 weeks", said Cilan.

"Trust me, we are just as shocked as you are", said James.

Misty and May walked up to the infant.

"Look at those tiny little hands. I didn't even know that hands could get that small", said May.

"Wow", said Ash. "That doesn't even look like a baby yet".

Misty and Iris elbowed him in the ribs, but Jessie and James just ignored his comment.

"We can't move her for a while", James informed them. "Her lungs and stomach aren't fully developed yet, so she can't eat, drink, or breathe by herself yet".

"I guess you are going to stay here with her", said Misty.

"I'm not here leaving without her", Jessie replied.

After taking a good look at the infant, everyone started to leave.

"Wait", Jessie said unexpectantly. "Misty, can you stay a few minutes?"

"Of course. Is there anything you need?" Misty asked.

"Can you be a witness for me?" Jessie asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Jessie took a deep breath.

"The reason my baby is like this is because of what Team Firestar did to me. They gave me HIV and it is that is why was born premature. The doctors said that she contracted it from me, and that she is going to be sick her entire life".

Misty looked at Jessie with compassion. She sat down on the bed next to her and put her arm around her. James did the same.

"If it wasn't for Team Firestar, the baby would have been okay", Jessie whispered. "They hurt me, sure, but they almost killed her. She might die any moment. She's just so....breakable. and it is all because of them".

"Jessie, I will say whatever you need me to. So will Ash, and any of us. We know this is personal, but we also feel like it's our duty to beat these guys too", Misty responded.

"The worst part about all this is that I'm reminded everyday by what happened. Every time I look at her, I just feel so guilty. She's only a few days old and I already caused her so much pain", she explained.

"Jessie, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. If anyone can walk through hell with a smile, it's you two", said Misty. "And if you ask me, I'd say she looks happy just lying there next to you. And you know that this isn't your fault".

"Thanks", said Jessie. "For a twerp you aren't so bad. I always liked you more than the others".

"I agree", said James.

"I am sure you will be fine. Let us know if you need anything else", said Misty.

"Jessie and I are going to be here for a while. I suggest you go to Saffron City without us. The trials are going to be held in Viridian City. My grandparents offered to pay for transportation. Before the trials start we are going to stay there for a while. We were wondering if you wanted to join us. They have a really big mansion and many Pokémon. We think you would like it there", James explained.

"It sounds nice. May told me about it one time. I will talk to Ash and we will ask everyone if they will be willing to come along", Misty responded.

"Thanks Misty", said Jessie.

"I think that's the first time you ever called me by my actual name. I was starting to think that you didn't know what it was", Misty replied.

"Don't come to expect it", Jessie retorted.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Is there anything else you need?" Misty asked. "It's really no big deal".

"James and I just need some more alone time. We aren't really in the mood to be social. We have also have a lot of important phone calls to make. Its kind of stressful", Jessie answered.

"Ok. Let me know if anything changes", Misty said, standing up from the bed.

"See you later", James said as she left the room.

After everyone was introduced to the infant, they went back to camp. That night Misty talked to Ash, and together they told their party about what Jessie had told them. They didn't go into much detail, but they explained how the trials were coming up and that they were all invited to spend some time at James' grandparents' mansion after the contest and gym battles in Saffron City. After talking about it as a group, Bianca and Dawn decided to stay behind and do some more contests in some of the nearby villages so that they could earn more ribbons while the others participated in the trial. They planned on heading to the next location without Jessie and James. They figured they would start walking over to the location of the next contest, the Cherryrose Competition, in the morning.

"Are you going to be traveling with us or staying here in Celadon?" Drew asked Meowth and Lucy.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' dis, but I'm gonna leave dem and travel with yous", Meowth answered.

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed. "But I thought you three were inseparable".

"It won't be fere dat long. Jessie would want us to go and compete. Dey need dere alone time. Weeze just be in dere way", he told the group. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Are you sure, Meowth?", asked Serena. "I am sure Jessie and James would want you to be with them".

"No. Its better dis way. Dey need to bond. I wanna go and win dat ribbon fere Jessie", he decided.

"And I will help", Lucy stated.

"Ok. Then it is settled. Tomorrow we leave for Saffron City", said Cilan.

The group parted. Lucy and Meowth walked into the cabin they had been sharing with Jessie and James and the rest of their Pokémon. Meowth walked over to the larger bed and curled up without saying a word.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"I guess so", he replied.

"I thought you would be happy. Last night we didn't know what was going to happen, and now we know that everything is ok", said Lucy as she sat down next to him.

"It just ain't de same without dem. Dere my only family", he said. "What if dey are gone fere weeks?"

"They won't be gone that long", said Lucy. "You should just suck it up. So what if they aren't around for a while? There is no point in crying about it".

"I'm not cryin'" Meowth said irritably as he tried his eyes. "I'm just upset. Yous would be too if yere only family had to stay behind while you moved on. Dere all I gots".

"Eevee eve", said a quiet voice.

Acorn walked up to Meowth and jumped up onto the bed. She snuggled her head against him. Aliyah, Mime Jr., and Chimecho did the same. Soon Growly joined them. Lucy watched the Pokémon gather around and hug Meowth.

"They are not all that you got", she said.

"Carna! Veeee! Growwwwllll! Inkay! Wobbaffet!" the Pokémon responded.

"I guess yous are right", said Meowth. "With a team like dis, dere is no way dat we can lose".

Meanwhile, James contacted his grandparents, and they sent him eleven train tickets that would get them to the mansion. Ritchie, Sakura, Harley, Barry, Duplica, Mondo, Delia, Forrest, and Brock were going to meet them there.


	41. Testing Bonds

Ash and friends were about three quarters of the way to Saffron City when they decided to stop for a lunch break at the Champagne City Pokémon Center.

"How are you two feeling?" Clement asked as he sat down next to Lucy and Meowth. "Have you heard from Jessie or James?"

"Not since yesterday", they responded.

"Cacturne, cact", said Cacturne.

"Serviiippperrrr", Serviper hissed.

"Carn carna", said Carnavine.

"What are they saying?" asked Bonnie.

"Dey wanna know when dere trainers are comin' back", said Meowth.

"Sorry yous guys, it's gonna be awhile", Meowth said to Jessie and James' Pokémon.

"Vee vee veeee!" cried Acorn. "It's already been two weeks!"

"I knows dat yous miss yere mommas, but dey ain't coming back for a while", Meowth told the distraught Eevee. "Dey don't gots much of a choice".

Ash, Misty, Lucy, Meowth, Iris, Cilan, Drew, May, Max, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement spent the next few hours training and resting before heading back on the road.

"I had no idea that Jessie and James' Pokémon were so attached to them", said May as she returned her Pokémon.

"Yeah. I guess I kind of assumed that they didn't like Pokémon all that much, since they were always trying to steal them", said Max.

"Pokémon tend to be loyal to their trainers whether they treat them well or not. You should no that, May", said Drew.

"I know that", she replied.

"Dey spoil dere Pokémon", said Meowth. "James don't even let half of his Pokémon battle 'cuz he says dat dey are too delicate and he's afraid dat dere gonna get hurt. And Jessie is always buyin' costumes and nice food for her Pokémon, even dough weeze can barely afford it".

"Huh", said Iris. "There is a lot I didn't know about them".

"Dat's 'cuz at de end of de day, weeze are Pokémon trainers too. It's always been like dat", Meowth responded.

"I agree with you, Meowth", said Cilan. "A Pokémon trainer has a duty to stand by their Pokémon, no matter what their goals are".

"Danks. It's good to get some respect 'round here", Meowth replied.

"I want to trust them, but if they betray me....I have a lot to lose this time", Lucy thought to herself as she listened to Meowth talk. Suddenly Meowth grabbed her paw.

"And with Lucy and I here, yous twerps outta be scared 'cuz we're gonna win dis!" Meowth told the group.

"Um.....right", Lucy replied as he lifted her paw into the air. "You can count on me, Meowth".

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the hospital, Jessie and James were on the phone talking to Delia about the emergency delivery.

"I can't believe it", she responded in astonishment. "Ash was a preemie too but he was only six weeks early. He only had to stay a few extra days in the hospital. How is she doing?"

"She is very small, less than a pound. We are not allowed to hold her yet, but the nurses told us we might be able to really soon", said James.

"You two must be very anxious. It must be very stressful to sit there for weeks without being able to hold her", said Delia. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so. But thank you for thinking about us", James responded.

"I can come by tomorrow with some baby supplies", Delia offered. "I imagine you all are unprepared".

"You're right about that. Thank you so much", he replied.

When she hung up the phone, the two of them lay sprawled out on the bed, heavily exhausted. They were staying in a guess room in the hospital.

"James, what are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know. You're usually the one to call the shots", said James, who rolled over to look at her.

"I really don't know how to raise a baby", said Jessie. "And any day now we might have to leave here, and there will be no one to help us but a bunch of teenagers and Pokémon".

"We can figure it out", James replied. "We'll go to the library tomorrow and get every baby book they have".

"Good idea", said Jessie. "I didn't think of that. As soon as we get out of here I will work day and night so that our kid won't have to sleep in rags and starve like I did when I was little", Jessie responded.

"Me too", said James.

"Sometimes I forget how great you are", said Jessie. "Thanks for sticking around".

"You're pretty great yourself. Haven't you realized by now I'm not giving up on us? We are in this together, and I'm never going to leave", he told her.

He kissed her and pulled the covers up over both of them. The two of them lay together and closed their eyes. Within an hour, they were both fast asleep.

**Flashback Dream**

Jessie dreamt she was walking alone in downtown Willburrow, a poor area a few miles from Sunnytown. It was pouring rain and dark.. She was starving, but she didn't plan on using the sixty dollars she just earned for food. She walked down an obscure alleyway and knocked on the plain wooden door six times. The door opened and she walked inside.

"Back already?" someone asked.

As she walked closer, she saw the man's familiar face. He was a few years older than her, eighteen or nineteen. Like her, he wore rags and had a disheveled appearance. He laughed heartily.

"I got your money, now give me the stuff", she said irritably.

"You don't have to be such a grouchy bitch", he responded.

Jessie winced. The words hurt, especially since they were true. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, clear plastic bag. Inside was a few grams of the white powder she desperately needed.

"Give me the money first", he said.

Jessie put the money on his coffee table. He picked it up and tossed her the bag. She caught it with both hands and carefully opened it. She breathed it in, making sure it was real.

"Have fun", the man teased as she walked out the door.

She continued walking until she got to the small, ratty, apartment that she called home. She looked around to make sure no one saw her, as it wasn't technically hers, and then climbed in once the coast was clear.

That night she saw stars. Nothing in the world mattered. There was no work, no family, and no pain. Only nothingness. It was the best, and the worst, night of her life.

**End of Dream**

Jessie woke up at three in the morning. James was snoring next to her. She watched him for a few minutes and then tried to force herself back to sleep, but it wouldn't come. She quietly got dressed in a pair of shorts and a sweater than Meowth had brought her and headed down the hall to the NICU.

"Can I help you, Miss?" one of the nurses asked her as she walked entered the NICU.

"I'm Jessica Tonaka. I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to check on my baby", she told the nurse.

"Go ahead", the nurse said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you", Jessie whispered he walked away.

"Hi", she whispered to the infant, who still lay with her eyelids shut tight.

"You must be upset, having to come into the world like this", she told her.

The infant didn't respond. Jessie opened the small door on the side of the incubator and rubbed her feet the way James had done earlier. The baby smiled again, and this time made a soft sighing noise.

"I promise I will do everything I can to make your childhood better than mine was", she whispered.

Jessie stayed there all night. James had gotten up a couple of hours later, around five in the morning, and joined Jessie, who was asleep in front of the incubator. The nurses left them alone, letting them experience a few more hours of sleep while they still had the chance.

Xxxxxxxx

Ash and Friends arrived in Saffron City early the next morning. The Cherryrose contest wasn't for another week, so They decided to go to the gym to earn their next gym badge.

"Dis time I'm gonna compete. I already gots a Rainbow badge, so I can't be dat bad", Meowth said to Lucy.

"That was a pity battle. Erika only gave you the badge because she felt sorry for you. If it wasn't for the fact that all of her Pokémon were already exhausted from battling those kids earlier that day, there is no way you would have won", Lucy retorted.

"You can be nasty" said Meowth.

The Purrloin just shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just what I do", she responded.

Back at the hospital, Jessie and James watched as a nurse gave their infant a thorough checkup.

"Good news", said the nurse. "She is responding very well to the medicine we are giving her".

Over the past sixteen days, the baby had been on three different medications to help her lungs develop and to prevent the virus she contracted from getting worse.

"It is safe for you to hold her for a while", he informed them.

"You can go first", James said to Jessie.

Jessie smiled and took the infant in her arms and cuddled her. She was wrapped up tight in three layers of blankets and wore a tiny blue hat. She still hadn't opened her eyes. Jessie kissed her cheek.

"I love you", she whispered.

After a few minutes she handed her over to James.

"Hi", he said casually.

The baby yawned and smiled at him. He and Jessie gasped.

"It looks like she is trying to tell you something", the nurse said to them. "I will give you three some alone time".

The nurse left the room. Jessie and James continued to snuggle the baby.

"I can't wait for you to meet our Pokémon", said James. "Chimecho, Mime Jr, Wobbufet. They are all going to be really excited to get to know you".

They help the baby for about an hour, until later someone knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" a familiar voice asked.

"It's Delia", said Jessie.

James got up and opened the door. "Please come in", he said to her.

"Oh my", Delia said as she entered the room.

Delia was carrying two huge bags. She put them down and rubbed her hands in sanitizer. She sat down next to Jessie.

"She's so tiny", said Delia as she looked down at the infant.

"This is the first time we ever got to hold her", James said to Delia.

"So you probably don't want to give her up", she responded.

"You got that right", said Jessie.

"She's lovely. Have you thought of a name?" Delia asked.

"Not yet. It's going to take us forever to come up with one", said James.

"I got Ash's name from a book I read. One of the character's names was Ashley", Delia responded.

"His full name is Ashley?" Jessie said incredulously. "I thought it was Satoshi".

"No, he made that up. Unfortunately he doesn't like the name Ashley that much. When he was five years old he told me that it was too girly for him", Delia responded.

Her and James giggled.

"What is he like homophobic or something?" James asked jokingly.

"No, I think it's because of Gary. He always made fun of him for that", Delia responded. "Ashley is supposed to be gender neutral, but I suppose it is more commonly a girl's name", Delia replied. "That's why I usually just call him Ash".

"That's a pretty great story. I can't wait to tell Meowth and Lucy", said James.

"By the way, I got some clothes and stuff you might want. This is was one of my favorites", she told them.

Delia held up a little Snorlax costume.

"I know it's a little big, but this kinda stretches. It will last a while", she said. "I brought Ash home from the hospital in this and he continued to wear it until he was a year old".

"I love it!" said James. "It's funny and cute".

"What else do you have?" asked Jessie.

Delia hung out for about thirty minutes and showed them various costumes, outfits, and toys. When it was time for her to go, she headed back to the Pallet House, which she left under the control of a few teenagers who she had recently hired to replace Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Well at least we have something to put her in", James commented. "We should go get those books".

Jessie and James kissed the infant goodbye and headed to the Celadon City library.


	42. Progression

Another week passed and the Cherryrose contest was only a day away. Everyone had their routines planned out. Everyone except for Jessie and James, who were still at the hospital with their baby, Annastasia.

"Doesn't she just look adorable!" Jessie exclaimed.

Jessie dressed the infant up in a blue and green Meowth costume. It had a large turquoise bow in the ear.

"I like this because it will match her eyes. We know they are either going to be blue or green", she added. "Maybe even both".

Annastasia still hadn't opened her eyes, and she was still confined to the incubator. The doctors estimated that it would be another few weeks until she could leave. Jessie and James spent almost all their time with her, unless they were shopping for her, sleeping, reading, or eating.

"I still can't believe we found an outfit that small", James commented.

"Thrift stores can have some real gems", she commented. "And the tie dye we added gives it a homemade flair".

Jessie's cell phone rang. "You should go answer it. I got the baby", said James as he took the little girl in his arms.

Jessie looked down at her called i.d. It was Mondo.

"I'm going to answer this", she said as she walked out of the room.

"Hey Jessie", said Mondo.

Jessie and James had contacted Mondo the week after Annastasia was born. He had come to visit her, but had to leave almost immediately in order to go back to work. These days Giovanni had every Rocket working overtime.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was just calling to see how you were doing", he replied.

"We are doing good. Annastasia hasn't changed much since you last saw her", said Jessie.

"That's what I thought, I was just checking in. I was talking to Meowth earlier. I guess he is competing in the Pokémon Contest with Lucy", said Mondo.

"You mean Lucy is going to participate?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"That's what is sounded like", Mondo replied.

"I didn't know that she would be willing to do such a thing", Jessie remarked. " I assumed he was using his own Pokémon. Lucy said that Pokémon Contests were stupid".

"She must have changed her mind", said Mondo.

"Did he mention what their routine was going to be?" she asked.

"Nope. He says that it is going to be a surprise, but he is going to have it recorded to that we can see it", he explained.

"Good" says Jessie. "I wouldn't want to miss that performance. With me and James out of the competition, he might have a shot at winning".

Mondo smiled. "I am glad you are doing well, sempai. Is there anything you need me to get you? I can send you whatever you might need".

"Mondo, you are no longer our assistant. You don't have to supply us anymore", she said to him.

"I know. But I want you to think to think of me as your friend, too", he replied.

"You are", said Jessie. "One of our best ones".

Mondo blushed. "Thanks Jessie. I'm glad. I better get going though. I only had a few minutes to talk. Good luck with everything and tell James and Annastasia I said hi. Please don't forget, I am here for you if you ever need anything".

"Thank you Mondo, I will keep that in mind. Take care and goodbye", Jessie said before hanging up the phone and returning to the room where James sat holding the infant.

Jessie walked up to him and stroked Annastasia's tiny hand. She told James about Lucy and Meowth.

"That ought to be one memorable performance", said James.

"Or one big disaster", Jessie countered.

"Which would make it even more memorable", he responded. "Either way, we are hopefully going to get the whole thing on tape. Its just too bad you aren't the one performing, I know you want to".

Annastasia stirred in James' arms.

"I don't need to be top coordinator", she told them both. "Not as long as you all are here for me".

Xxxxxxxxx

It was the day of the highly anticipated Cherryrose contest. Meowth got Lucy up early so that they could practice their secret routine.

"I think weeze got dis down" Meowth told Lucy as they finished up a practice performance. "Jason, Frillish, yous did a good job too".

"Free frrreee! Jason exclaimed.

"Frillll ish ish", said Frillish.

"You two aren't half bad", Lucy told the Pokémon.

"Frill Frillish", said Frillish. "We are way better than you and Meowth were".

"You have got to be kidding me", said Lucy.

"Frillish frill Frillish", she replied. "I just hope you don't ruin the routine that Meowth worked so hard on".

Lucy was about to hit Frillish but Meowth grabbed her paw and put a hand over her mouth to prevent her from cursing out the Frillish.

"Freee free free", Jason added. "Let's no argue. We are a team, remember".

"Dat's right. Weeze all did a good job and weeze gonna win dat ribbon too", Meowth assured them.

"Whatever. I will be taking a walk if you need me", Lucy said as she walked away.

"K, see yous later", Meowth called after her gloomily.

Cilan, Drew, Iris, May, Misty, Serena, and Bonnie also spent the day training. As the competition went on, it became clear that the nine of them were some of the best performers there. Everyone in their group made it to the top 20.

"Congrats you guys", said Ash to his friends. "I knew you could do it, after seeing you train everyday".

"Thanks Ash", they replied.

"Which one of us do you want to win the most?" Iris asked teasingly.

"You can't ask me that. I want you all to just do your best and have fun", Ash responded.

"I want May to win", said Max.

"Thanks, Max", she replied. "That is uncharacteristically sweet of you".

"This way you could win the money and use it to buy me a nicer birthday gift this year than you did last year. You won't have any excuses," he responded.

"Of course. I shouldn't known you'd have an alternative reason," May retorted.

"We should pay attention to our rivals' performances and battles", said Cilan.

"Right", they replied in unison.

The day went on and the top 20 list narrowed down to just a few coordinators. Meowth, Drew, and Misty had risen to the top 5 while the rest of them dropped off. Meowth had used just Frillish for the first round of performances, and planned on using his routine with Lucy, Jason, and Frillish for the final performance round.

"It's Meowth's turn to do his last performance. Are you recording this?" Misty asked Ash.

"I got it", he answered as he pointed his iPhone at the stage.

The lights dimmed and classical music started to play as everyone waited for the Pokémon to emerge.

"I wonder what they are going to do", Bonnie whispered to May, who just shrugged her shoulders.

Meowth's Butterfree Jason flew gracefully from one end of the stage and Jessie's Frillish from the other. A spotlight shown on each of them as they artfully performed a dance that Meowth had coordinated. After about thirty seconds Meowth and Lucy entered the stage and danced with the other Pokémon. The music was slow and soft, but after about two minutes it changed to something more upbeat. Everyone cheered loudly as the four Pokémon danced to the song Domino by Jessie J.

"They are really good!" Bonnie cheered. "Go Meowth and Lucy!"

Everyone in the audience stood and clapped when their performance came to an end.

"Dat was great", Meowth whispered to Lucy as he tried to catch his breath.

"I know", she winked.

"Wow. I wondered if Meowth coordinated that all by himself", said Clement when they were finished. Lucy and Meowth walked up to them.

"He did", said Lucy. She was actually shocked that they had managed to do the whole thing without messing up.

"A truly unique performance coordinated and performed by Pokémon. Everyone give a hand to Meowth, who just proved he doesn't need a trainer in order to succeed at Pokémon Contests", said Mr. Contesta.

"Excellent job", said Nurse Joy.

When the judges finished giving their positive reviews, the scoreboard flashed 30 points.

"They got the highest score possible" said Clement as he pointed to the scoreboard.

"That was actually really good", said Drew. "I know I didn't see that coming".

"Thanks...I guess", Lucy replied.

"Jessie and James are gonna be so proud", said Meowth tearfully.

Lucy smiled at him. "Chill, Lucy", she thought to herself. "Remember, its trust that got you hurt the last time".

Lucy pushed her thoughts to the back of her head. "I'm sure they will be very happy for you, Meowth", she told him.

In the battle round, Frillish was up against Drew's Milotic.

"I didn't know Drew got a Milotic", said Misty.

"Neither did I", said May.

"Milotic, use dragon breath!" Drew instructed.

"Frillish, use confusion and hyperbeam", said Meowth.

Jessie's Frillish charged a powerful hyperbeam just in time for it to collide with Milotic's dragon breath attack. The confusion left Milotic swimming in the wrong direction.

"Milotic, turn around and use water gun!" Drew yelled.

"Frillish, dodge it!" Meowth instructed.

Milotic's water gun tapped Frillish as she spun out of the way. Milotic chased her with the water gun until Milotic ran out of water and had to take a break to refresh.

"Nows de time, give dem a hyperbeam!" Meowth told Frillish.

"Friiiiilllll", the Pokémon cried as she launched a hyperbeam at Milotic.

After a few more hyperbeams, Milotic was deemed unable to battle.

"And it looks like Meowth and Frillish take the cake!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Yay weeze did it. Dat was de last battle. Danks, you all fere my first ribbon" Meowth told Lucy, Frillish, and Jason.

"Frillish frill", Frillish replied happily.

"Freeeeeeee", Jason added.

Meowth took his ribbon from the announcer and the four of them bowed a few times for the camera.

"I can't believe Jessie's Frillish beat Drew and won the contest!" May exclaimed.

"Congrats, Meowth", said Drew as he reached his hand out to shake Meowth's paw.

Drew had just gotten Milotic and had not even practiced with it, but he was not about to spoil Meowth's moment. He figured he, Jessie, and James needed the prize money far more than he did, so he didn't go full force on them.

"Next time I wont go so easy on him", Drew thought to himself as he walked over to May.

After Meowth and Lucy finished their interviews, they joined the rest of the group as they walked back to the Pokémon center. Since the Saffron City contest wasn't as large, there was enough room for them to stay at the Pokémon center for as long as they needed it.

"That Milotic wasn't that big a deal", Lucy commented on their way back.

"Frillish had her work cut out fere her. Dat Milotic was tough", Meowth said defensively.

"I bet I could take it. I bet I wouldn't even need to plan a strategy", she retorted.

"Maybe use should den", Meowth responded.

"I'll think about it", Lucy said as they approached the Pokémon center.

Meowth and their other Pokémon entered the bedroom they were sharing with Max and Clement. Meowth held the ribbon close to his heart before sticking it in the small wooden box where Jessie kept her contest ribbons.

"One more fere de team", he thought to himself.

"Vee Eevee", said Acorn. She handed Meowth his cellphone.

"Good idea", said Meowth. "Dere gonna wanna hear 'bout dis".

xxxxxxxxxxx

Meowth called and told Jessie and James about his victory. He sent Iris's Dragonite to deliver the tape of the performance to the hospital. Jessie and James laughed and cried hysterically as they watched Meowth's and Lucy dancing performance and subsequent battle.

"He did a great job coordinating that dance", said James. "And I had no idea the two of them would dance together at a Pokémon contest. It was very creative".

"My Frillish has to be the greatest in the world", Jessie commented. "I didn't think she would be able to handle a Milotic, especially one trained by Drew".

Annastasia stirred in her arms. She was wiggling her fingers and opening and shutting her mouth.

"That's strange", James pointed out. "I never saw her do that before".

"Me neither", said Jessie.

Jessie and James watched as she grabbed each of their fingers. She rubbed her gums up against her parents' fingers and squeezed them with her teeny grip. James called one of the nurse's come in and check on her. They handed her to the nurse, but she stopped as soon as her parents let her go.

"Huh. Try giving her one of your fingers", the nurse said as he handed the infant back over to Jessie.

James gave the baby his pinky. She grabbed it and started sucking on it. After a few seconds she got a frustrated look on her face, but continued anyway.

"Just as I suspected", he said to them.

Jessie and James looked at him with confusion and worry.

"Its okay. I think she just wants to eat", he clarified.

"Can she do that?" Jessie asked. "I thought her couldn't do that on her own".

"There's only one way to find out", said the nurse. "You wanna try?"

"I guess so", she replied.

The nurse removed the feeding tube from the baby's nose and left the room.

"Let me know how it goes", he said as he walked out of the room.

James took Annastasia from Jessie while she unbuttoned the top of her shirt. Jessie took her back held the baby up to her breast. Annastasia hit her with her tiny hands and could not seem to do anything else.

"This is embarrassing", said Jessie.

"No its not", he replied. "This happens all the time. Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

"James, I haven't had privacy from you in ten years. I think I'm over that", she responded.

"I don't think she is strong enough yet", said James as he watch Annastasia struggle.

"Let's just give her a few more tries", Jessie replied.

After about thirty minutes, Jessie started to get irritated.

"Look, kid", she said in a frustrated tone. "Just because I happen to have all day doesn't mean you can just keep me hanging".

"Jessie! You can't get mad at her. You need to be gentle or you will make her cry", James scolded.

"Then you try", said Jessie .

"Anna-chan", he whispered in a baby-voice. "Why don't you have something to eat? I bet you are hungry...." He rubbed her little foot.

To their relief, she finally started to feed.

"She's doing it!" Jessie exclaimed happily.

"I guess she just needed some encouragement", said James.

"And to think, she's so young. Already ahead of the game", said Jessie. "Most babies this age aren't even born yet! She is obviously meant for great things"

James rolled his eyes sarcastically. Annastasia fed for about ten minutes and then was too tired to continue. James called the nurse back in and he put the feeding tube back up her nose.

"She may be able to go home as early as next week", he told the couple.

"That would be incredible!" said James.

The nurse left them alone.

"Except for the fact that we don't have a home", said Jessie.

"Right, I forgot", said James.

"Unless..." Jessie started.

"...we go to nanny and pop-pop's", James finished.

"Is that really an option?" asked Jessie. "I mean, are we really just going to mooch off of them?"

"Jessie, they are family. And we might not have a choice. We have to do what is best for Annastasia. With my grandparents around, you and I can work more and save money to get our own place" James explained.

"I guess we should bring it up. What time do you think they are going to be here?" Jessie asked.

"Soon", James replied. "As soon as I told them about her they were ecstatic. They have been trying to get here since the day she was born. Their train should arrive at the Saffron City station any moment".

Jessie and James read some of the baby manuals that they had picked up from the library and took turns holding Annastasia. Eventually, they heard a knock on the door.

"Is this Jessie and James's room?" James's grandfather asked.

"Come on in", said Jessie.

The old couple opened the door and sat down next to them.

"Would you look at that!" his pop-pop exclaimed. "She looks just like her papa".

"That's right", said his nanny.

"You really think so?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes. You used to look just like that", he responded.

"I always thought he looked kind of girly too", Jessie replied. "But I don't mind". James rolled his eyes again.

"Can I hold her?" James' nanny asked Jessie.

"Sure", Jessie replied, handing the infant over to her.

"Hey there", she said to the baby.

"This outfit you got her in is just adorable", she commented.

"Thanks", said Jessie. "James and I made it".

Annastasia was dressed in a little Mew costume that covered every inch of her body except her face and hands.

"Did she open her eyes yet?" James' grandfather asked.

"No, we are still waiting for that", James replied.

"Well when she finally does I'm sure they are going to be fantastic", his nanny commented. "Blue or green for sure".

His grandparents sat with them and chatted for a few more hours.

"You are welcome to stay with us until you get a place of your own", they told Jessie and James as they headed out.

"We don't want to be a burden", said Jessie. "Those are strange words to come out of my mouth" she thought to herself. "I've been a burden my whole life".

"You are never a burden! We have been waiting for James to have a family of his own for so long and we really want you to spend time with us", James' Grandfather said.

"Paul is right. We are begging you to at least visit and stay a few nights every once in a while", his grandmother Linda added.

"Thank you so much", they replied. "We will let you know what are plans are soon".

When they were gone, Jessie and James headed to bed.

"Only one more week until the trials", said James. "Then this whole thing will be settled, and we can figure out our next move".

"Yeah.Just a week", Jessie repeated.


	43. Psychic Showdown

The day after the Cherryrose competition, Ash and friends went to earn the Marsh Badge at the Saffron City Gym. The gym leader Sabrina was much tougher on Ash this time than was she during their first battle, but after several attempts, he managed to obtain the badge. Iris was able to get the badge in one attempt, but Clement and Meowth had to wait another day to face her.

"I can totally take her", Lucy told Meowth as she shoved some of May's Pokeblock into her mouth.

The two Pokémon were hanging out at the Saffron City Pokémon Center. Meowth and Lucy were eating their lunch while the twerps did their own thing. Bonnie and Max were playing a game of checkers on the other side of the cafeteria. Cilan, May, Drew, and Serena were baking some Pokepuffs, Iris and Clement were ordering some coffee, and Misty and Ash had gone off alone somewhere. Ash's Noctowl and Iris' recently captured Haunter were being treated by Nurse Joy while the rest of their Pokemon played together.

"Are yous gonna be able to handle dem psychic attacks?" Meowth asked Lucy. "Yous sure didn't like it when Acorn and Aliyah used dere confusion attack de other day".

"That's because I wasn't expecting it", she replied. "Besides, I'm a dark type, remember? I even know a few psychic attacks of my own", she bragged.

"No way!" Meowth exclaimed. "You'd ya manage dat?"

"Lots of hard work", she answered.

"Hey you guys, are you going to battle Sabrina too?" Bonnie asked as her, Max, and May came to sit down next to them.

"I thought yous were cookin' and playin' games", said Meowth.

"We were, but now we are done", Max replied.

"I definitely want to battle her. I know exactly how to handle those psychic types", Lucy told them.

"You mean you are going to battle yourself?" May asked.

"Yep", Lucy replied. "I know a few psychic attacks and I have a nasty shadow-ball attack".

"You are one cool Pokémon", said Max. "I hope one day I have a Pokémon as great as you on my team".

"I think we would all like that", said May.

"What can I say? I'm an amazing creature", the Purrloin responded.

The five of them sat for a while and talked about battle strategies.

"Look at dat time", Meowth said as he looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the café. "It's already late in de afternoon. Weeze better go and get trainin'", he said to Lucy.

The two Pokémon got up to leave.

"See you later", May, Max, and Bonnie said as they waved goodbye.

They walked until they found a clearing in the woods to practice.

"Show me what yous got", Meowth said to the Purrloin.

"I need an opponent", she remarked.

"I'm standin' right here!" Meowth exclaimed. "Battle me!"

"I can't battle you. You are far too weak. I'd end up killing you by accident", she retorted.

"Geeze danks a lot", he replied. "If yous dink dat yere so strong, why don'ts yous just battle all of our Pokémon?"

"I will", she answered.

Just then Acorn let herself out of her Pokeball. She asked Lucy for a battle.

"Look, kid, no offense but you are way to weak to go up against me", Lucy replied.

"Vee vee eve", said the Eevee.

"You want me to bring it on?", Lucy asked. "You think you are stronger than all of Jessie, James, and Meowth's Pokemon combined.

The Eevee nodded its head.

"Well, you asked for it. Ready to go?" said Lucy.

"Vee!" she replied.

"I can't watch dis", Meowth said. He covered his eyes.

Lucy powered up a series of shadow balls. The Eevee stood her ground and caught two of the shadow balls as they came flying towards her. Then she launched them back at the Purrloin, who dodged them.

"I'm impressed", said Lucy.

Meowth opened his eyes and watched as the Eevee took on Lucy. She ran towards Lucy and tried to use head-butt, but the Purrloin was too fast. Lucy turned around and fury swiped her.

"Yous can do it! Do it fere Jessie!" Meowth called from behind her.

"Are you cheering for me or Acorn?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Veeeeeee Eeveeeeee!" Acorn screamed.

The little Pokémon sprinted towards the Purrloin and used swift. Lucy, who was expecting another head-butt, tired to dodge but was hit by the attack.

"You know swift, huh? Pretty good for a baby Eevee", Lucy commented.

They continued battling for about ten minutes. The Eevee pulled out one surprise after another, using attacks such as fury swipes, hyperbeam, shield, double-team, and even counter. Lucy was on her toes, using shadow balls, quick attacks, and fury swipes to defend herself.

"Where the hell did she learn all of these attacks?" Lucy asked Meowth. She was tired and out of breathe. She rested her head on Meowth's shoulder.

"I dunno. I never watched Jessie train with her. I bet she knew dese attacks before Jessie and James found her", he responded.

When Lucy was off guard, Acorn hit her with a flamethrower.

"Ahh!" she yelled.

Lucy jumped into the nearby pond to put the flame out on her tail.

"Acorn, yous almost hit me!" Meowth complained.

"You little brat", Lucy said menacingly as she climbed out of the pond. Lucy shook the water off. Some of the drops hit Meowth in the face.

"Watch where yere shakin'", he scolded. "I dink yous two should stop before one of us gets hurt".

"Fine. I'll stop, but that is not an Eevee", Lucy said as she shot an angry glare at Acorn. "I never heard of an Eevee that was that powerful".

"She's a prodigy", Meowth said.

"A prodigy? What a load of shit!" Lucy spat. "Everyone knows that Eevee cannot learn all those attacks, no matter how high their level".

"Wait till yous see what Aliyah can do", said Meowth as he let Aliyah out of her Pokeballs.

"Eevee Eevee", she chanted.

"Let me guess. She's a prodigy too?" asked Lucy.

"Show her what yous got", Meowth said to Aliyah.

The Eevee nodded her head and produced a powerful flamethrower. She followed it with a shadow ball, hyperbeam, ice beam, and a shock wave. Lucy jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Not on her!" Meowth cried as Lucy dodged each attack.

Aliyah backed off and ran next to her sister. Lucy was about to curse off Meowth when the twin Eevee transformed into their Mew forms.

"I knew it!" said Lucy. "You knew this!" she accused Meowth. "You lied!"

"Yeah, but dat's only 'cuz I didn't dink dat yous woulda believed me anyway", he answered.

"So that's what you meant when you said they were disguised. I thought that was just some dumb inside joke you three had" She said to Meowth. "How come you legendary Pokemon are traveling around with three losers and a bunch of kids?" Lucy asked the Mew.

"Hey!" Meowth yelled.

"Mew mew mew", said Acorn. "They aren't losers. They are fun and they take good care of us".

"Meeeeew meeew", said Aliyah. "Acorn is right. You are traveling with them too, aren't you? Are you a 'loser'?"

Lucy growled in frustration, but she knew they had a good point. Jessie and James were fun, when they weren't drama queens, and she did get well taken care of since she joined their group. And now that they weren't around as much, she had come to appreciate them even more.

"Ok, ok", Lucy responded. "But why don't they just use you for all the contests, they would win every single one of them and be rich".

"Mew meeeeew meeeeeew", they said in unison. "We are shy, plus the other Pokémon want to perform".

"Then we are going to have to work on getting you un-shy", said Lucy. "What says you, Meowth?"

"I says yous are right and weeze gotta get yous used to competin' so dat weeze can get some more money. Yous can compete along with de other Pokémon without hoggin' all de attention", said Meowth. "How comes yous weren't shy before when yous saved de day?"

"Meeew meeeeew", said Acorn. "There wasn't an audience".

"Well den weeze gonna get yous used to bein' in front of one" said Meowth.

"We?" said Lucy. "I don't know...."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" said Meowth. "Just look at dose cute little faces".

Acorn and Aliyah transformed back into Eevee and pressed their faces against each other, all while staring into Lucy's eyes.

"I guess...", she responded. "But I am not going to be their mother".

"Dey don't need a mother. Dey just need friends", Meowth replied. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Meowth stared Lucy in the eyes. Friends. She never had friends, at least not permanent friends.

"Yeah", she finally answered. "I suppose we are".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Celadon City hospital, baby Annastasia was finally able to feed without having a tube up her nose. She was also starting to make noises, though she had yet to cry. Another week had passed and Jessie and James had read about ten baby books between the two of them. They were convinced that any day they would be able to leave the hospital.

"Do you think we will be able to go to the trial with her?" James asked the nurse.

"I wouldn't recommend bringing her out in public for at least another month, but I think that you will be able to take her home by next week", he responded.

"That's perfect. Once the twerps, Lucy, and Meowth are finished with the Daisyleaf Contest in Lavender town, we will all be ready to head over to your grandparents house", said Jessie.

"They could watch her while we are in court", said James.

James was holding the infant, who was dressed in a hand-made Jigglypuff outfit. Annastasia was preoccupied with his fingers. Jessie tried to take her from him.

"I don't want to let her go", said James defensively.

"Hand her over, it's my turn", she retorted.

James wanted to avoid tension at all costs, so he carefully handed her to Jessie.

"I'm going to see how Meowth and the other Pokémon are doing", he said to Jessie.

He gave them each a kiss and then walked out to the hallway. He picked up his cellphone and dialed Meowth.

"Hey Jimmy, I was wonderin' when yous be callin'," Meowth said.

"How did your gym battle go with Sabrina?" James asked.

"We smoked 'em. Yous shoulda seen it. Lucy and Acorn kicked dere psychic asses", he replied.

Meowth went on to give him the details of their battle. James was convinced that Meowth was exaggerating about Acorn, especially when he described her blowing the ceiling off of the arena using shadow balls and mirror attacks. He was also surprised to hear that Lucy had gone up against an Alakazam and defeated it without even ruffling her fur. When Meowth finished telling his story, he asked James about Annastasia.

"The nurse said that she can leave the hospital by next week", he said brightly.

"Dat's great. Yous gonna bring her to yere nanny and pop-pop's?" Meowth asked.

"That's our plan", he responded.

"Good. Your Pokémon have been clingin' to Lucy and me. Especially Wobbufet, Chimecho, and Mime Jr. Dey said dat yous forgotten about dem now dats yous two got a baby", Meowth explained.

"Oh no", James said glumly. "I should video chat with them. Can you bring them to the Pokémon Center? The hospital has a videophone here that I can borrow. What time is good?"

"I can get to a Pokémon center tomorrow. Is noon okay?" Meowth asked.

"That's perfect. Tell them I will see them then. Just dial here", said James.

"Ok. I will see yous tomorrow", said Meowth.

They hung up the phone. Meowth went to go tell his Pokémon his good news while James returned to Jessie and Annastasia. He told Jessie about his plan to talk to their Pokémon on the videophone.

"I guess they love us more than I thought", she responded.

The two of them looked down at Annastasia. She made a soft noise and then slowly opened her eyes. Jessie and James stared at her with anticipation. They were a bright bluish-green color with specks of bright green, like James' and had a sapphire lining, like Jessie's.

"Wow. Those are the most amazing eyes I ever saw", James whispered. "Hi Annastasia. How do we look?"

The baby turned her head and looked around the room before settling them on her parents.

"Ayayaya", she murmured.

"Aww", Jessie and James sighed in unison.

"You are so cute!" James squealed.

"We've waited so long to see those eyes", said Jessie. "They are the best eyes ever. You might even grow up to be more beautiful than us".

"I can't wait to show you off to everyone", said James.

"Ay?" she murmured.

James took out his phone and snapped a few photos of Annastasia to send to Meowth and his grandparents, while Jessie sent a few to the twerps. She figured that although she wanted to keep some distance between herself and those teenagers, she couldn't resist showing off the most beautiful thing she ever held.


	44. Soul Connection

"Did you get those adorable pictures that Jessie sent?" Misty asked Iris, who was typing something on her laptop, and Serena, who was combing Bonnie's hair as she walked into the room they were sharing. They were at the Pokémon Center in Lavender Town.

"Yeah. They put them all over Facebook, too", Iris replied.

"I want to see!" said Bonnie.

"De na na na", said Dedenne.

"Here she is", said Misty as she handed Bonnie her phone with the pictures.

"Aw, how cute", said Bonnie. "I'm so happy she finally opened her eyes so that we could see what she really looks like".

"I love those photos", said Serena. "You can tell how excided they are about her", said Serena. "It's actually pretty adorable how obsessed they are".

"Jessie and James said that she is getting a little bit bigger", said Misty. "And that by the end of this week she might be able to finally leave the hospital".

"Where are they going to go?" asked Iris. "There is no way they can travel with her".

"The trials are next week. Aren't we going to James' family's place?" asked Serena.

"Yep", Misty replied.

"I forgot. There is a lot going on with me right now", said Iris.

"Is everything alright?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I've just been distracted", Iris replied.

"What are you typing?" asked Bonnie. "Were we supposed to be working on something?"

Iris turned red. "No....its...nothing important", she mumbled.

Misty looked at her screen. "She's just chatting with Cilan", she announced to the group.

Iris turned even deeper red, but Serena and Bonnie didn't notice.

"Why? Isn't he around here somewhere?" asked Serena. "He's probably in his room".

"He went back to Saffron city for a few days to see Brock", said Iris. "He left about two hours ago".

"Really? Why didn't he tell us? Ash and I would have definitely gone with him", said Misty.

"They just wanted to hang out alone. They are bros", said Iris.

"Are you jealous?" asked Serena.

"No.....I.....Cilan and I are close. I like to keep in contact is all", she said defensively. "I wanted to make sure he got there safely and we ended up chatting for a while".

"We aren't judging you", said Serena. "You don't have to defend yourself. We are all friends here".

"That's right. We don't care what you do", said Misty. "We were just curious, no hard feelings, right?"

"Right. Well I will see you for dinner", said Iris as she shut her laptop and jumped off the bunk bed.

"Actually, you won't", said Misty.

"Why not?" Serena and Bonnie asked.

"Ash and I are going somewhere", she said, trying to sound vague.

"A date?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sort of", Misty replied as she blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Well have fun", said Serena. "Really, I mean it".

"Thanks. We will. I hope so at least" Misty replied.

Misty smiled at Serena. She could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't or jealous that Ash had decided to ask her out. For Misty, this meant that she could date Ash and also be close with Serena at the same time. In the past she was worried that it wouldn't be possible. She and Iris left the room to go down to the cafeteria.

"Are you hungry now?" Iris asked Misty.

"I could eat something. Just a snack, though", Misty replied.

"Me too. I will probably eat something big later on" said Iris. "So is this your first date with Ash?"

"Yes. We have been out alone together a lot but we never called it a date before", Misty explained.

"That's nice", said Iris. Misty could tell that she seemed a bit sad.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Misty asked Iris.

"Yeah...." She responded.

"You miss Cilan, don't you?" Misty asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone", said Iris.

"I won't tell anyone. Does Cilan know that you like him?" Misty asked.

"I don't think so", she replied.

"I think he likes you", Misty said.

"You say that because....." Iris started.

"Because Cilan and you are always together. He cares about you more than anyone else in our group. I think its' obvious", Misty stated.

"But sometimes I think he is just being nice", said Iris.

"He's a nice person, so of course he is polite to everyone, but he acts a bit different towards you", Misty assured her. "And you two always hang out together. He isn't like that with Me, May, or Serena".

"What if that is only because I have known him the longest and were come from the same region?" Iris asked.

"Well, Cilan isn't the shy type. And he is best buddies with Brock, who lives on a different continent", Misty pointed out.

"So this isn't all in my head?" Iris asked.

"No. You should tell him that you like him", Misty suggested. "It isn't that hard. I finally told Ash. Take my advice: don't wait six years before you ask the person you really like out on a date. It just gives you angst. I am sure he wants to go out with you, but even if he says that he doesn't, at least you can still be friends".

"But he is a lot older than me", said Iris.

"He really isn't that much older", said Misty. "And age isn't a big deal. I'm almost two years older than Ash".

"Ok. When he gets back, I will tell him", Iris decided.

"Good for you. So, what do you want for lunch?", Misty asked, grateful for the change of subject.

"I'm getting two plates of rice balls and a large bowl of clam chowder", she told the cafeteria worker.

"I see your lovesickness hasn't affected your appetite. I don't know how you eat so much and stay skinny", Misty commented.

"I just live to eat. It's what I do", Iris responded.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that Cilan likes to cook", she told her.

"I guess so", she replied happily.

Later that night, Misty was in her room getting ready to go out with Ash. They were planning on going to this restaurant called The House of Soul Food. Misty thought it was weird he chose such a creepy place to go, but then again, everything in Lavender Town was pretty creepy.

"When do you think you will get back?" May asked Misty, who was folding laundry with her in the washroom.

"I don't know. We are probably going to hang out for a while. We won't be out passed curfew though", she replied.

"Drew and I are going out too", said May. "There is this weird restaurant he wants to go to".

"Which restaurant?" Misty asked nervously, hoping it wasn't the same one she planned on going to with Ash.

"The Soul House, or something like that", May replied. "I don't know anything about it, but Drew says it's a cool place".

"That is where Ash and I are going", Misty told her.

"Oh. Well we can go somewhere else", May responded.

"No, that's not fair", said Misty.

"We can sit together", May suggested.

"A double date?" Misty asked.

"Why not?" I think that would be fun", she replied. "Drew wouldn't mind. Are you okay with that?"

"I guess", said Misty. "As long as its okay with you".

"We have a reservation in an hour. I will call to tell them to make it for four instead of two", said May as she took out her phone.

Forty minutes later, Ash came by the dorms to get Misty.

"Hi Ash", she said as he walked into her room. Iris, Dragonite, Serena, and Braixen were playing videogames in the corner. I'm all ready to go".

"Have fun you guys!" Iris and Serena called after them as they walked away.

They left the Pokémon Center and started walking down the street. May and Drew were planning on meeting them there.

"Are you sure you don't mind a double date?" Misty asked Ash.

"Not at all", he replied. "It almost became a triple date".

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Pikachu wanted to come with me, but I told him to stay back. I think he wanted to take Azuril", Ash explained.

"Awe, that's adorable. I was wondering why she kept trying to get my attention. I got so used to having Meowth and Lucy around to translate that I forgotten how to communicate with her non-verbally". Misty replied.

"Where are Lucy and Meowth anyway?" asked Ash.

"Bonnie said she saw them playing the guitar together out in the woods", said Misty.

"I wonder if they are going to use it for the next contest", Ash replied.

"Probably", she responded.

"I bet Azuril and Pikachu are doing something together too", said Ash.

"Yeah", she agreed.

They got to the restaurant and have the host their names. As he led them to their seats, Misty looked around at the restaurant. There were paintings and realistic photos of ghosts and skeletons everywhere. Ash looked at her anxiously.

"I...I didn't know that this place had so many ghost things...", he stuttered.

Misty hooked her arm around his. "I don't mind", she told him.

They were the first to get to the table. Ash was getting more and more anxious by the second. Ghost things freaked him out.

"You don't think May and Drew stood us up, do you?" Ash asked Misty. He voice shook with anxiety.

"No way. They are probably just late", she answered.

A few minutes later Drew and May sat down. Ash took a deep sigh of relief.

"Good", he thought to himself. "Maybe they will distract Misty and she won't notice how freaked out I am".

"Sorry we're late", May and Drew said in unison.

"I forgot the key to my and Bonnie's room and I had to go back and get it in case she is asleep by the time I get back", May explained.

"It's ok. We didn't even get our menus yet", said Misty.

"Yyya yaa", said Ash nervously. "Sit down".

May sat next to Misty and Drew next to Ash so they could each face their dates. A few seconds later a waiter came by with four menus.

"I'm getting the Ghoulish goulash", said May. "Drew says it's legendary".

"I'm getting that too", he told Ash and Misty.

Ash and Misty scanned the menu. It listed all sorts of strange sounding entrees. Lana's Bubble and Shriek Potatoes, Devils on Rapidash, Headless Headcheese, and Screaming Frillish Pancakes.

"Um...I think I'm gonna get this soup", Misty said. "Its called Witch's Hat Soup".

"That doesn't sound very appetizing", Ash remarked.

"My sisters used to make this for my on Halloween. Its just a vegetable soup with a hat-shaped pastry in the middle", Misty explained.

"Then I will get that too", he said.

"But I thought you hated soup?" Misty responded.

"Ash, you might like this. It's called 'the Banette Burger", Drew suggested.

"It's not actually made out of Banette is it?" Ash asked worriedly.

"No, its just a regular burger that is shaped like a Banette", he responded.

"Cool", he replied. "I'm getting it then".

Ash was grateful that May and Misty spent most of the time leading the conversation, so he didn't have to talk much. After their meal Drew and May left to go take a boat ride. Misty asked Ash to take a walk with her.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. This town seems dangerous. And you might get scared", Ash told her, trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"You're the one who is scared. Why don't you just admit it?' Misty replied.

"I'm just as brave as you are", he retorted.

"Then prove it", she responded. "Follow me".

Ash followed Misty down a semi-familiar looking road.

"Go into that tower", she commanded.

Misty pointed to a tall building. It was abandoned and looked like it was about to fall apart.

"Wait.....that's the same building we found Haunter in", Ash responded. "When I became a ghost".

"What are you talking about? Some dream you had?" Misty inquired.

"No. when I first came to Lavender town in order to find a ghost-type Pokémon to battle Sabrina. I got crushed by the chandelier", he explained. "Don't you remember?"

"I remember the first part, not the thing about you becoming a ghost though", Misty replied.

"I was sorta died, but Haunter took my soul out of my body so that I was like a ghost, and then we played together", said Ash.

"I think that chandelier hit you in the head", Misty replied. "And knocked a few screws loose".

"It really happened! I even lifted you up in the air. Then I dropped you", Ash laughed as he said it. "Luckily Brock caught you".

"That was you?" I don't know if I believe it", said Misty.

"How else would you explain it?" Ash asked.

"I don't know", she answered. "It doesn't make any sense".

"I swear its true", he said sincerely. A rush of confidence suddenly over came him. "Let's go inside".

"Are you crazy? I was just kidding! Last time you almost got killed", Misty replied. "And you almost killed me too apparently".

"Almost", he repeated as he walked up to the building. "But I didn't".

Misty followed him into the building. She knew once he had his mind on something, she wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. The first thing they noticed was the Dusty chandelier that still lay on the floor. It was the one that crushed Ash.

"It doesn't look like anyone has been here since we last came", said Misty.

"Almost seven years ago", he added. "And it hasn't been touched. How creepy".

They heard a bang and some voices talking.

"Let's...let's get out of here", Ash said nervously.

"I knew you'd get to scared to stay in here long", Misty observed.

"I...", Ash started to say. He was interrupted by another loud bang.

"Look, I think I see some shadows", Misty said as she pointed to the hallway.

"Yeah, you're right, this place is probably dangerous", Ash replied nervously. He turned around to leave.

"Haunter!" the ghost Pokémon yelled as it jumped in front of Ash.

"AHHHH!" He screamed on top of his lungs. Misty turned around to see what scared him.

"Haunnnnnter", the Pokémon said to her. It made a funny face that looked like Ash screaming.

"Hey, it's the Haunter who help you beat Sabrina when you were ten", she told Ash, who had fallen to the ground.

"I knew that", he said as he stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"Haunt haunt Haunter", it replied. It motioned for him to follow it down the hallway.

Haunter led them to an area that was filled with many different types of Pokémon. Ghost, dark, bug, fairy, even electric and normal types were present.

"Hey, look at all the Umbreon", said Misty as she pet one on the head. "There must be a dozen".

"And the Pikachus and Raichu's. Too bad Pikachu isn't here", said Ash as he pet a Raichu.

A few Umbreon, Gastlys, and Caterpie came up to them and started chatting.

"I wonder what they are saying", said Misty. She sidestepped away from some of the Caterpie. She still wasn't a fan of bug types.

"Um breeee um breee", an Umbreon with orange markings told Misty. It reached into her bag and took out a Pokeball. "Bree Umbreon".

"I think this Umbreon wants a trainer", said Ash. "I think it likes you".

"Is that true Umbreon. You me to be your trainer?" Misty asked.

"Bree um Umbreon", it responded as it nodded its head up and down.

"Ok, she said as she put it inside a Pokeball. A few seconds later Misty called her out.

"Breee!" it cried happily.

"Haunt Haunter", said Haunter as he hugged Ash.

"It was nice seeing you too. Do you want us to stay for a bit?" Ash asked the Pokémon.

Haunter and the other Pokémon nodded. Ash and Misty decided to stay and play with them for a while before returning to the Pokémon Center a few hours later.

"That was fun", Misty whispered to Ash as they walked up to her bedroom door.

Serena and Iris were asleep in their room by the time she got back. Her and Ash didn't come back until after curfew, much to Nurse Joy's disappointment.

"Yeah. And you got a new friend", Ash replied. "I'm happy for you. We better get to bed though. Good night".

"Good night Ash. Sweet dreams...", she told him.

Ash hugged her and then she walked into her bedroom. She climbed into bed and checked her phone for the time. It was past midnight.

"Time flies when you're with Ash" she thought to herself as she dozed off.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: So we are just over halfway through this story. I want to thank you all again for reading, I hope you are enjoying this and maybe even getting inspired to write your own fics. If you do write let me know and I will check them out. As I am sure y'all have realized by now, I make a lot of references to the anime, especially earlier episodes. If anything is unclear just let me know in reviews and I can explain. Thanks again for the support. 

xxxxxxxxxxxdxx


	45. Make Yourself at Home

A week had passed and it was the day of the Daisyleaf contest. This contest wasn't nearly as large as the others, as Lavender Town was much smaller than Celadon and Cerulean City. For the Daisyleaf Contest Meowth and Lucy had prepared a sequence for Acorn and Aliyah. Everyone was running around trying to make last minute adjustments to their clothing and routines.

"I am going down to register. Are you coming with me?" May asked Meowth.

"Weeze already did dat", he replied.

"We? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Lucy and I worked on dis one together", he clarified.

"Ok, well the rest of us are heading down now", she told him.

May gathered with Ash, Misty, Cilan, Iris, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Drew, and Max at the registration tent.

"I am going to use Braixen and Sylveon for this Contest", Serena told her friends.

"I'm using my Frillish. I have been waiting to do this routine, but Jessie likes to use her Frillish", said May. "I have this great routine for him with my Beautifly".

"I bet you are going to win this one", said Max. "I watched you practice and I know that you have been working hard".

"I think your routine is very good too", Ash told Misty.

"It's going to be a close call", said Iris. "I can't wait to see it".

Meanwhile, Lucy and Meowth were talking to Acorn and Aliyah. The two Eevee were terrified of performing their routine.

"Look, you just got to get over it", Lucy told them. "If you two get this right, you are going to be able to win this".

"Veeeee Eevee eve", said Acorn. "I don't think I could do this without Jessie".

"Eevee eve", Aliyah added. "I agree".

"Meowth, what do you think we should do?" Lucy asked him.

"Look, yous two. Jessie and James are gonna be really happy if you do dis fere dem", he told the twins.

"Eevee vee", said Aliyah. "We'll try".

Meowth and Lucy dressed the Eevee in matching outfits and gave them each a piece of Pokeblock. Meowth petted them on the head.

"Yous got dis", he told them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder how Lucy and Meowth are managing without us", Jessie said to James as they ate breakfast.

"Lucy seems pretty organized, and Meowth can do anything if he tries hard enough", James said.

"I hope the remember to register on time", she said worriedly. "Maybe we should call and make sure".

"You sound like a mother", he told her.

"That's because I am a mother", she responded. "Annastasia has changed me. She made me...softer. It sucks because now I am always worried. I mean, I am actually concerned about Meowth. And I have never spent this much time thinking about my Pokémon before".

"I'm sure they will remember to register. I will text them just in case", James replied. "Just try to calm down".

Jessie sighed deeply and rubbed her temples. James stood up and walked behind her. He massaged her shoulders while she closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"Jessie-chan, I am really proud of you", said James. "You've come a long way".

"James, I'm not a child", she responded.

"I didn't mean it like that", he replied.

"I know...... this is just new territory for me. Half of my heart wants to be there with them, but the rest of me wants to stay here with you and Annastasia. It's frustrating", she explained.

"Soon Annastasia will be cleared to leave. Then we can all be together again", James assured her.

He leaned down and kissed her.

"You taste like coffee", James told her. "And burnt toast".

"Real sexy, James", she replied sarcastically as she hit him in the neck with a paper fan.

"Where do you keep that thing?" he asked while pointing to the fan and rubbing his neck.

"None of your business. That is the one secret I will never tell you", she said proudly.

The two of them cleaned up their meals and went to go sit with Annastasia. A few hours later Meowth called Jessie's cell phone.

"Meowth! How did the contest go?" she asked.

"Bad news, Jess. Dem Eevee kinda got nervous. Weeze lost in de first round", Meowth confessed.

"Oh", Jessie sighed.

"I'm really sorry. Dey just got nervous", he told her. "Weeze shoulda just did somethin' else".

"At least you tried", Jessie responded. She was secretly angry with Meowth for relying on Acorn and Aliyah when he knew that they had issues performing in front of an audience.

"I am really sorry", he said.

"Who won?" she asked.

"Misty. She had dat Golduck use its psychic abilities to make Corsola's water gun create shapes in de air", he explained. "I filmed it again, if yous wanna see".

"That's okay", Jessie said. "I can imagine".

"Yere Pokémon wanna video chat with you and James again", said Meowth.

"I will tell James. How about tomorrow morning at ten?" she suggested.

"Dat sounds good. Weeze got nowhere to go and nothin' to do tommorra", Meowth replied. "I will I let yous go. I bet you wanna get back to dat baby"

"Okay, bye Meowth. We will se you tomorrow", Jessie said before hanging up the phone.

Jessie walked back to the NICU. A nurse was they're holding Annastasia and talking to James.

"Here she is", James said to the nurse as Jessie walked in the door.

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Jessie asked anxiously as she went up to her baby.

"I have some good news. Annastasia is looking very healthy. I am going to clear her to leave", said the nurse.

"That's wonderful!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Did you hear that, Anna-chan? You get to come home with us", James told the infant. "Just in time to. We have a trial to get to".

James took the baby from the nurse and handed her to Jessie. They immediately started to pack up their things. They planned to leave tomorrow afternoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jessie and James were dressing Annastasia in warm clothing and getting her ready to ride the train.

"You ready to go home?" James asked the infant.

Annastasia was wrapped up in several blankets and resting in a sling attached to Jessie. They had dressed her in her blue and green Meowth costume, and she had a mini facemask covering her mouth and nose, which would help her avoid getting sick on the train. They met up with Ash and friends at the station.

"That is the cutest outfit I had ever seen!" Serena squealed when she saw Annastasia.

"Her eyes match the outfit, it's so adorable!", said Bonnie.

Everyone joined in and cooed and complimented the baby. Jessie and James' Pokémon released themselves and crushed their two masters with a massive group hug.

"Watch it!" Lucy scolded as she tried to prevent the Pokémon from accidentally crushing the baby.

"Thanks, Lucy", James choked out. He was being squeezed by Cacturne, Carnivine, and Growly at the same time, while the others clung to his legs.

"Her eyes are beautiful. I never saw anything like them before", said Misty, ignoring James' pain.

"Can I hold her?" asked May.

"I want to hold her too!" said Serena.

"Me too!" Bonnie chimed in.

"When we get to the mansion. Right now I just want to keep her in here", Jessie replied as she pushed Wobbufet and the Eevee twins off of her. "But I have to think about it. I don't know if I want your twerp-germs getting all over her".

"Jessie and James have the cutest baby in the world. I am so jealous", May whispered to Ash, Misty, Serena, and Drew. "It's not fair".

As they started heading towards their seats on the train, Misty positioned herself as close to Ash as possible. Everyone else seemed to take the hint and let them sit alone.

"Ash, how come you haven't said hi to Annastasia yet?" Misty asked him. Ash was the only person who had not cooed over the infant.

"I just...It's weird to think about", he said quietly. "I mean, I just never thought that they were even a ...thing".

"It was only a matter of time. Almost everyone falls in love at some point and most people has at least one baby", she said matter-of-factly. "And those two have been after one another for a while".

"Yeah but it seems like just yesterday they were chasing me and Pikachu. So much has been happening lately that I haven't stopped to think about how strange this whole situation has been", said Ash.

"Well people grow up and move on. I like this. You and I are together again, I got to meet Serena, Clement, and Bonnie. I haven't seen May and Drew in a long time either, and now Jessie, James, and Meowth are our allies. I guess we can even call them friends now", Misty responded. "Plus there is Lucy and Annastasia. Things just keep getting more....."

".....freaky?" Ash finished.

"I was going to say 'interesting'", Misty replied.

"To be honest I am insanely nervous about this trial", said Ash. "I never did anything like this before".

"Me neither. But it's really important. They wouldn't have asked for our help unless they really truly needed it", she responded.

Ash and Misty switched to a lighter conversation until the train arrived at the next station. When they finally got to Silverville, James' nanny and pop-pop picked them up in a limousine in order to escort them to the mansion.

"I can help you with those bags", Drew, Max, Ash, Iris, and Misty offered to Jessie and James when the arrived at the estate.

"Why danks, twerp", said Meowth as he handed his backpack over to Iris.

"I wasn't talking about you", Iris tried to tell him as he walked away.

"It's ok. We have this", said James as he handed Lucy Meowth's backpack.

"Meowth is one lazy piece of shit", she cursed as she took the bag from James.

Cilan and Max took James' bag before he could protest. Misty and Ash helped Jessie lift her hefty suitcase up the stairs before a few servants ran out to help.

"Thanks", the two exhausted parents muttered to the teenagers.

"This place is amazing!" said Serena is disbelief as she walked up to the mansion.

"You gave up this to join Team Rocket?" Clement asked James.

"It's a bit more complicated then that", James said sheepishly. "I didn't actually live in this house".

"Yeah, his mansion was even bigger den dis one", Meowth chimed.

"This mansion seems just as big as the other one", said Misty.

"Growly, good to see you again" said James' grandparents as the dog ran ahead of them. He jumped into James' pop-pop's arms as the couple walked up to their guests.

"Growlithe growl Growlithe", the Pokémon chanted. "You would never believe what Jessie and James have with them".

Sakura, Ritchie, Mondo, Duplica, and a few Team Rocket agents, including Domino, were waiting for them.

"This is Annastasia", James said his former colleagues and the teens. He was so nervous he sweat dropped. Jessie sensed this and decided to back him up.

"So this is your bast.....", Domino started.

Jessie hit her in the stomach before she could finish her sentence. No one seemed to notice except for her and James.

"...baby", Domino corrected herself with a grimace.

"Isn't she adorable!" Mondo said to the other agents. He offered to carry Annastasia.

"Here, take her", said Jessie as she handed Mondo the infant.

"She's so light. How much does she weigh?" he asked.

"Last time she was measured she was about three pounds", said Jessie.

"That's amazing", he said. "She is a few weeks old but still weighs much less than most babies are when they are born".

After exchanging greetings and fussing over the baby, Everyone entered the dining room, where James' nanny and Pop-pop had a large feast set out for their guests. Dozens of Pokémon were also present.

"This place is awesome", said Ritchie. "This morning your grandparents gave us a tour of the place. It's like nothing I've ever seen before".

"It's true. Linda and Paul are so kind. They take care of all of these Pokémon on their own", Sakura told the others.

"Why thank you dear", James' granny responded. "It's nothing really. We are just doing what we do best".

James gave both of his grandparents a hug.

"You two are the best", he told them.

Mime Jr. mimicked his actions, and soon all the Pokémon had joined in.

"Your Pokémon sure like to give hugs", Ash commented.

"Good to see you too", said James' grandpa. "How about we eat. You all must be starving after traveling all day".

"Yes sir!" Ash and Iris said in unison.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Cilan and Serena asked.

"Nope. Everything is already prepared", she said.

"You can put the baby in here", James' grandmother said as she led him, Mondo, and Jessie to a small room not far from the kitchen.

Inside there was a crib, a baby monitor, and some toys. The walls were decorated with various different types of Pokémon. Jessie sat down carefully into a large armchair. Mondo handed Annastasia to her and then left her alone with James.

"You can go eat. I am going to feed Annastasia and then join you later", Jessie told him.

"I can stay here if you want", said James. "I am not that hungry yet".

James stomach growled loudly. He tried to cover it up by whistling and tapping his foot.

"You are always hungry", she said with a smile. "Just go before I change my mind".

"Whatever you say. If you want me to come back just text", he said as he left the room. He gave them each a kiss before heading to the buffet table.

The servants had prepared three different types of soups, two salads, and five main dishes, as well as a large assortment of desserts.

"Danks yous so much!" Meowth cried as he stuffed his face with three different foods at once.

"I am so glad I decided to come along", said Lucy as she dug into her homemade ramen.

"I never tasted anything this good, and I'm a connoisseur", said Cilan.

"It really does beat the food at the hospital", James. "I can't wait until Jessie tries this".

"Where is she?" asked Iris.

"She is feeding Annastasia", James replied.

"Why don't yous feed her. How come Jessie's gotta always do it?" Meowth asked.

Lucy rolled her eyes while the other guests stifled some giggles.

"Don't be an ignoramus", she told Meowth as he thumped him on the back of the head.

"Hey! Whys yous hittin' me? I ain't done nothin' wrong", he complained. "Yere just as bad as Jessie sometimes".

James observed them and smiled. "They are just like Jessie and I used to be" he thought to himself.

"Glad you all are satisfied with the food", James' grandfather announced as they showered them with compliments.

When everyone finished their meals, James brought some food to Jessie while his grandparents showed Ash and friends around the house.

After showing them the restrooms, game room, tennis courts, indoor pool, and hot tubs, the teens followed Linda and Paul up the large marble staircase. They ended their tour by showing each of them where they would be sleeping. Much to their surprise, they each got their own bedroom. The tired teens planned on having some fun after a much-needed nap.


	46. Getting Comfortable

James entered the nursery to find Jessie and the baby asleep on the large armchair his grandparents had provide. He put her meal on the coffee table and gently picked up the baby. He decided to carefully shake Jessie awake so that she could eat.

"Hey James", she said sleepily. "Have you brought me something to eat?"

"Yes", he whispered. "I left it right here for you". He pointed to the side table.

"Thanks. I love your family's homemade ramen". She responded as she eyed the dish. Jessie picked up a spoon and chopstick and dug right into the soup.

"Nanny told me that they set up a crib in my room. Meet me there when you are done?" he asked after he handed her the noodles.

"See you there", Jessie replied.

After her meal Jessie walked into her designated room and plopped her suitcase onto the bed. When she unzipped the main pocket, she noticed a red rose and a note. She picked the note up and read it:

"Just wanted to remind you how much I love you.

Always yours,

James."

Jessie smiled at the note. "He's such a schmaltz", she thought to herself. She continued to unpack the reset of her bag. Under the rose and note there was a small mahogany box. She picked it up an opened it.

Inside there was a picture of her, James, and all their Pokémon. It was taken on the day that she had won the Sunkiss Competition in Cerulean City. He had also placed her ribbons inside, including the two that Meowth and Lucy had won for her. On the back of the photo there was a short message.

"p.s: check your closet."

She smiled and then put it down. She opened her closet and found a beautiful magenta dress. It was adorned with sparkles. It was medium length and had a V-neck. The material wrapped tightly against her body. It came with a pair of matching heels.

"It's beautiful", she breathed. She picked up the dress and examined every inch of it. Behind it in the closet there was magenta silk bathrobe. She got undressed and put it on. Then she headed over to James' room.

"Can I came in?" she called after knocking on his door.

James came to the door.

"Yes you may", he said.

He took her hand and led her into the bedroom. Annastasia was asleep in the corner.

"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at her robe.

"It's perfect. I hope you didn't spend too much on it. That dress looked really expensive", she replied. "Its a nice gesture, but I don't think we can really afford to buy each other gifts right now".

"I'd like to think of it as an investment", James responded. "But if you don't like it I can send it back".

"No, it's perfect", Jessie assured him. "You are the only person who understands my fashion sense".

"I know", he said casually.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out here the rest of the night", James suggested.

"I'd love to", she responded.

The room was dimly lit. James had candles burning all over the room. Jessie pulled him close and whispered in his ear, and he responded by kissing her neck. A few seconds later they were making out pulling at one another's clothing. They clumsily fell to the floor, and laughing at one another, decided to put music on so that they could drown out any noise.

"You don't think this will wake her up?" Jessie questioned.

"The hospital was much louder than this", he replied.

"True", she responded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, James' nanny and Pop-pop were talking to Lucy.

"So James used to come here every summer?" Lucy asked.

"Usually. He came a few times throughout the year too. We would convince his parents to let him miss school. James hated school, so he always looked forward to seeing us and all of the Pokémon", his grandmother explained.

"Damn. I wish I were James. I would have loved to grow up in a place like this", Lucy replied.

"He certainly appreciated coming here", his grandfather replied. "Do you plan on traveling with him?"

"Definitely. James is actually pretty great, for a human I mean", Lucy replied.

"I'm guessing you aren't too fond of humans?" his grandmother asked.

"Not really. Every human I met has always been a jerk. Forcing me to go in a Pokeball, forcing me to battle against my will, separating me from my the few friends that I did make. I never even realized that some humans were nice until I met everyone here", Lucy explained.

"Well now you don't have to worry about any of that anymore", James' grandfather replied.

"Dere yous are. I was wonderin' where yous were", said Meowth as he entered the kitchen.

Meowth jumped up on the counter and sat next to Lucy. Mime Jr., Chimecho, Wobbufet, Inkay, Growly, Acorn, and Aliyah followed his lead.

"Weeze were wonderin' if yous wanted to hang out in de hot tub", Meowth asked.

"Woba Wob", said Wobbufet.

"Sure. I'd love to. See you later Mr. and Mrs. Morgan", Lucy said as she jumped down.

"Don't mention it. And call us Linda and Paul", James' grandma replied.

The nine Pokémon were soaking in the hot tub on the balcony when they saw a handful of the twerps and their Pokémon coming towards them, wearing their swimsuits.

"This hot tub is reserved", said Lucy as they approached them.

"Yeah!" said Meowth.

"Chill, we didn't even say anything", said Iris.

"Axew!" Axew agreed.

"We aren't going to try to kick you out", said Ritchie.

"Pi chuu", said the PIkachu by his side.

Sparky and Axew climbed into the hottube and sat down next to the other Pokemon. They smiled and started chatting with Mime Jr. and Growly, the latter of which was hanging over the side avoiding the water but enjoying the company.

"Welcome to de club", Meowth told the two new members of their group. Then he turned to the kids. "So den what do yous want?"

"Actually we were just wondering where the pool is. Paul said that we could go swimming", said May. "And I thought cats hated water".

"Dere's a map of de house in the kitchen", said Meowth. "and I don't mind water if its all warm and calm like dis".

"Well thanks for the info, said Drew.

Ash, Misty, May, Iris, Ritchie, Duplica, and Drew headed towards the kitchen.

"Eevee eve", said Acorn.

"Chi chime", said Chimecho.

"Yous are right, kid. Dis is de life", Meowth replied.

"Sure is", Lucy agreed.

In the kitchen, Serena, Bonnie, Sakura, Cilan, and Brock were getting advice on how to make Pokémon treats from Linda.

"Brocko you made it!" Ash said excitedly as he entered the room with the others following behind him.

"Great to see you, Brock", said Misty.

Misty, Duplica and Iris started talking to Sakura, Bonnie, and Serena. Duplica and Mondo's Dittos were taking turns transforming into different Pokémon while Dedenne and Jerry played tag with Misty's Azuril.

"Yeah I just arrived with you're mom. She's upstairs talking with Giovanni and one of his lawyers.", Brock whispered to Ash. "They're in the conference room".

"You mean Giovanni's here too?" Ash asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. He wanted to have a meeting with some of us to talk about the upcoming trials", Brock whispered.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know", said Ash.

"I'm gonna be right back", said Ash. He pulled on his shirt and a pair of flip-flops and headed upstairs.

Ash wondered around the large mansion for about ten minutes. He was completely lost.

"I should have gotten one of those maps", he said to Pikachu.

"Chu", he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

He came to a big room at the end of a long hallway. He heard some muffled noises coming from the room. He walked up to the tall wooden door and knocked a few times. Suddenly the talking stopped. When no one came to the door, he called out.

"Hello? Mom, are you in there?" he yelled. "It's me, Ash!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu joined in.

When no one answered, he knocked a few more times.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in James' room, Jessie froze in place.

"Do you hear that?" she asked.

James stopped what he was doing and turned down the soft music that he had playing on his stereo.

"It sounds like the twerp and Pikachu!" he whispered anxiously.

"What should we do?" she asked worriedly.

"Maybe if we are quiet he will just go away", James suggested.

"I know you're in there!" Ash called.

"Pi Pikachu!" the Pokémon cried.

He kept knocking on the door.

"I'm going to see what he wants", said Jessie. "Before he wakes up the baby".

Jessie pulled on her robe and ran a brush through her hair. She tied it back and walked up to the door. Following her lead, James pulled on his pajamas and climbed down the rock wall. Jessie opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were in there. I'm just looking for my mom and Giovanni. Brock said that they were both up here somewhere, talking to a lawyer about the upcoming trials", Ash explained.

"The boss is here!" James exclaimed.

He jumped out form behind Jessie. Jessie's face turned red and she face-palmed.

"Um...yeah", said Ash awkwardly.

"Well if you don't mind, we'd like to be left alone", said Jessie.

"Sure", said Ash, feeling extremely embarrassed. "See you later. Have fun, I guess", he added.

Ash swung around on his heals and jogged down the hallway.

"Pi pi!" the small electric rodent cried as it ran after him.

Jessie took a deep breath. "Stupid kid", she thought angrily.

"At least he's out of our hair", said James as she shut the door.

Jessie smiled and turned the stereo back on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was uncomfortable", Ash commented.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied.

"Maybe they are this way.." he wondered aloud.

Eventually Ash came to another large door. He thought he recognized his mother's voice on the other side of it.

"Hello? Is anyone in there? It's me, Ash", he called.

Delia opened the door.

"Its good to see you, Ash", said Delia. "This is Mr. Kato. He is the attorney who will be assisting us".

"It's nice to meet you", said Ash, shaking the man's hand.

"It's a good thin you are here", said Giovanni. "We just finished going over dates and times. Mr. Kato was just about to ask us who would be testifying".

Mr. Kato shuffled through his notes.

"Yes, I remember now. Team Firestar put you under hypnosis using stolen Team Rocket technology. Is that correct?" he asked.

"Yes", Ash replied.

"I also have you listed as a potential witness in the case of Jessica Tonaka. Have you decided whether or not you will act as a witness?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I talked to her about it. I think I can help", said Ash.

"Ok", said Mr. Kato, writing something down in his notes.

"That's very kind of you, Ash", said Delia. "Her case is the most important. We need to gather as much evidence as possible. You can help with that".

Mr. Kato stood up.

"It was nice meeting with all of you. I will be back tomorrow to discuss some of the details. We should gather together everyone involved in this case", he told them.

"We will", said Giovanni. "We are waiting for a few more to arrive. They are expected to be here by noon. I will see you at three tomorrow afternoon".

Mr. Kato shook everyone's hand and then left the room.

"Well Ash, I remember you telling me about this place but I thought you were exaggerating when you said it was the size of Pallet Town", said Delia. "I can't believe James left all this behind to come work for Team Rocket. I didn't realize his grandparents were also billionaires".

"Yeah. I was just about to go swimming with everyone. Linda and Paul are in the kitchen with a bunch of my friends", said Ash. "I was going to head down their now".

"You got lost, didn't you?" asked Delia as she rubbed his head.

"Yeah, next time I'm getting a map!" he replied.

Giovanni was silent. He let the two of them talk for a while as they made their way back to the kitchen. When they finally got there Ash left to go swimming with the rest of his friends.

"How did everything go?" Linda asked Delia and Giovanni.

"Better than expected. We set up a meeting for tomorrow afternoon at 3:00. We want everyone involved in the trials to be there", said Giovanni.

"I'll make sure they all are. We have a few more people that still haven't arrived, but they should be here by 10:00am", said Paul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending about an hour swimming, Brock, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Bonnie, Clement, Serena, Cilan, and Iris decided to go back to their rooms to start getting ready for bed. The returned their Pokémon and started heading upstairs. Misty picked up Azuril and looked at Ash, who was concentrating on the map laid out in front of him.

"There's a rare sight to see", Misty commented.

Ash looked up from the house map he was attempting to read.

"What? Where?" he asked.

"In all the years I've known you I never once saw you read a map", said Brock.

"Same", everyone else replied.

"That's because I always have you guys to show me the way", Ash replied.

"Awe, you are so sweet", said Iris. "Looks like this little kid is finally starting to grow up".

She and the others giggled. Their bedrooms were all located in the same hallway. Misty, Brock, and Ash's were the last three on the end.

"Goodnight", said Brock. "See you bright and early".

"I plan on sleeping late for once", said Ash. "See you tomorrow afternoon!"

Brock smiled and opened the door to his room. Ash and Misty continued on to theirs.

"So, where did you go before?" asked Misty.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

"I mean when we were about to go swimming and you said that you'd be right back but you didn't return for about thirty minutes", she clarified.

"Oh. Brock told me that my mom and Giovanni were upstairs in the meeting room talking to a lawyer. I wanted to go talk to them. They are planning on hosting a meeting tomorrow at 3 so that we can all talk about the trials. Everyone involved has to come", Ash replied.

"How did that go? Was it awkward seeing Giovanni here?" asked Misty.

"I've experienced much more awkward things in my life", Ash said vaguely. An image of Jessie and James popped into his head.

"I would have gone with you", said Misty.

"I know, I should have asked you. I'm sorry", he responded.

"Don't forget that I will always be there for you. Even if I can't physically be there, you can always count on me to be on your side", said Misty.

They stopped walking when they got to Misty's door.

"Do you want to come in and talk for a while?" she asked.

"Okay", said Ash.

They walked into the medium-sized bedroom and sat down on the bed. She put Azuril down and it gleefully climbed under the covers and closed its eyes.

"I want to talk to you about something personal", she started.

Ash could tell that she was nervous. He usually didn't pick up on things like that, but lately he had been noticing more and more things about her, like her nervous habits and things that made her anxious.

"Ok. Just say whatever you need to say. I'm your best friend. You don't have to worry about anything", said Ash.

He gave her a big smile and touched her hand. Misty looked down at their hands, surprised by his actions. Ash sensed a change in her eyes and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Sorry", he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No! I didn't mean to..." her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes before continuing.

"Ash, are you ever going to kiss me?"

"I...um...ah", he stuttered. "I didn't know you wanted me to".

"Ash, you can be really thick sometimes. Did you notice I tried to kiss you last week" Misty said gently.

"Sorry. I really suck at this sort of thing" Ash responded.

"Did I freak you out?" asked Misty. "By saying that I really love you?"

"No", said Ash. "Are you saying you didn't mean it?"

"Of course I did. Did you?" she asked.

"Yeah", he whispered. Ash scooted closer to her. He leaned towards her and looked her straight in the eyes, holding both of his hands in hers.

Misty leaned in and pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

Ash looked at her for a moment as he thought of what to say next.

"I really care about you, Ash, more than anyone else in the entire world, and I need you to know that", said Misty.

"I....um...", he responded.

Ash was still a bit dazed. He got his first kiss when he was eleven years old, but it was technically by a Pokémon disguised as a girl. He didn't have much experience.

"You ok?" she asked when he didn't respond.

"Yes!" he answered, snapping out of his daze. "I just ah...I was always too afraid to do that", he responded. "And I feel the same way about you".

Misty smiled back at him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Even if you totally messed this up", it wouldn't change the way I feel", she told him.

"Thanks", said Ash as he stood up. "I'm going to get ready for bed".

"Ok. Have a good night", said Misty.

"You too", he replied, walking out of the room.

Pikachu was waiting outside the door.

"Pika?" he asked.

"Let's go to bed, buddy", said Ash as he walked to his bedroom and opened the door.


	47. Standing Together

The next morning Jessie and James were woken by a crying baby.

James sat up and looked at his watch. It was six in the morning.

"Is that Annastasia?" he asked Jessie.

"Well it's not me", she responded sleepily.

"She never cried before", he pointed out.

"I suppose it had to happen eventually", Jessie answered back.

"I got this", he said to Jessie.

James walked over to the bassinet and picked Annastasia up. He took her over to the table and changed her diaper.

"Thanks, doll", Jessie called from the bed.

"You have to get the next one!" he called back.

The rest of the day went by quick. Jessie and James gave Annastasia over to her great-grandparents so that they could spend some time alone. Everyone else slept late, except for a few teens that got up to train.

At 3:00pm, everyone gathered in the conference room to discuss the upcoming trials. Giovanni had brought along his Team Rocket agents that had been involved as well as some private detectives that had been helping him gather evidence. There were going to be 9 trials in total. Giovanni was suing the Morgans for breaking contract by withdrawing monetary support from Team Rocket and funding Team Firestar instead. He was charging the leaders of Team Firestar with conspiracy, abduction, theft, and unlawful holding and torturing of other agents. Harley, Sakura, Ritchie, Ash, Jessie, James, Domino, and Forrest were suing them for abduction and manipulation. Jessie and James were also suing for unlawful imprisonment, manipulation, and torture. When it came time to discuss Jessie's case, everyone except for Ash, Misty, Delia, James, Jessie, Giovanni, Dr. Liz Collina, and her attorney, a woman named Alana Sentei, left the room.

"Jessie, by now you must have realized that you are the key in bringing this organization down. If we win your case, we win all the others. The Morgans and all of their players will be imprisoned without bail", Giovanni told her. "Most importantly, Team Firestar will cease to exist".

"I know", said Jessie. "Just tell me what to do".

"You need to tell us everything that happened, in full detail, including what happened to Annastasia", said Delia. "Mrs. Sentei will be able to speak for you, but you can't leave anything out".

For the next hour they talked about the proceedings of the trial, and what each of them would say.

"I would like to talk with Dr. Liz and Mrs. Sentei alone", Jessie announced to the group. "James, you can stay here too".

"Right", said Delia. Delia, Ash, Misty, and Giovanni left the room.

When the business was finally taken care of, everyone decided to go to bed early so that they could be ready for the trials, which were going to be held the next day in Viridian city.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time to wake up!" Delia exclaimed.

"Mime Mi Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime added.

"Huh?" said Ash sleepily.

His mother and her Mr. Mime were standing over his bed. Mr. Mime was holding a dust-buster, which he had just used on Ash's face.

"We are leaving here in less than twenty minutes. It's a good thing I came to check on you. You must have ignored your alarm", Delia explained.

"Oh. I'll be down in five", said Ash, jumping out of bed.

He looked at his bedside clock. It was five thirty in the morning. The first trial started at 7:00am, and they were taking a jet to Viridian City. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast in the main dining room.

"Look who decided to wake up", said Max.

"It's five thirty in the morning, what do you expect?" said Ash.

Misty and Serena nodded in agreement as they struggled to finish their makeup.

"You better get somethin' quick if yous wanna eat. Giovanni says dat we are leavin' in five minutes", said Meowth.

"Catch!" yelled Iris.

She tossed a croissant at Ash. He stumbled but caught it before it hit the ground.

"Thanks", he replied, biting into the pastry. "Man I'm tired! I really hate getting up early."

"You have no right to complain", said James.

He was sitting in the corner eating his breakfast with Jessie, who was holding Annastasia.

"Yeah", said Jessie. "We only got four hours of sleep between the two of us".

"Ouch", said May. "I'm guessing it's because of the baby?"

"Mostly", Jessie replied.

"Is everyone here?" asked Delia.

"I think so", said Linda.

They did a quick head count.

"Looks like everyone's here", said Delia. "Everyone finish up what you are doing. Giovanni will be here any minute with the jet".

"We get to ride in a private jet?" asked Max. "That's awesome!"

"One of the perks of being a politician", said Jessie.

"Or rich", James added.

A medium sized jet landed in the front yard. It was all black except for a large red 'R' that was painted on the side.

"Please take really good extra care of her", James said to his nanny and pop pop as he handed Annastasia to them. Jessie and James gave her one last kiss goodbye.

"Don't you worry. We're professionals", his pop-pop replied.

"Take care now", Meowth said to the infant. "I'm gonna miss yous".

James gave Annastasia one last kiss before picking up his suitcase and heading towards the plane.

"Damn", said Lucy, pointing to the jet. "That looks expensive".

"I bet it costs more than my house", said Ritchie.

"I bet it costs more than my town", said Sakura.

"And mine", said Brock and Forrest in unison.

"As a top Team Rocket agent I get to ride in this plane all the time", Domino bragged.

"Well nobody asked you!" said Jessie.

They eagerly boarded the plane. The seats were made out of fine leather and were well spaced apart. They also had an in-flight movie and complimentary tea.

"Dis is what I'm talkin' about", said Meowth.

He plopped down on a seat next to James.

"Move", Jessie hissed.

She picked Meowth up and tossed him into the seat next to Lucy. Jessie took the seat next to James, while Lucy snuggled up to him on the other side, making Meowth somewhat jealous.

"Geeze. Yous don't gotta be so rude", Meowth commented.

When they arrived at Viridian City, they headed straight for the courthouse.

"You all should get changed into your suits", said Delia.

Paul and Linda had purchased courtroom attire for everyone participating in the trials. They did as Delia asked and got changed, then they waited anxiously for the first trial to begin.

"So how do these things work?" Lucy asked James. "I have never been to court before, and since I'm the only one here not participating, I never bothered to learn".

"Well, different regions have different methods for holding trials. Since this is a Kanto region, Team Rocket sets up the laws. When someone breaks any of those laws, Team Rocket, or the person harmed, can choose to sue", James explained.

"I don't get it. What do you do in there?" Lucy asked, pointing to the courtroom door.

"Each victim takes turns telling their story in front of everyone. They can present any evidence they have that the person did something wrong, and they can have witnesses back them up. Then a group of judges decide if the person is guilty or not", he responded.

"Well in that case you all should win. You got plenty of evidence", said Lucy.

"I'm hoping that will be enough", said James.

He looked at Jessie. She was nervously picking at her nails. He walked up to her and took her hands.

"Don't be nervous", he said.

"Easier said than done", she replied.

"I know. One of the last things I want to do is see my parents again", James responded. "And I bet you feel the same way".

"I do", Jessie replied.

"The good news is that after today, it will all be over. We will win the case, I just know it", said James. "Then we can go back home to Annastasia".

One by one the teenagers told their stories. Ash elaborated on how he was forced to use Pokémon to hurt people. Ritchie, Sakura, Harley, and Forrest also elaborated on this when it was their turn to speak. They talked about their boss, Lisa, and how she planned on overthrowing Team Rocket by stealing all of their resources, including their people and Pokémon.

When it finally came time for Jessie's story to be heard, her lawyer took her by the hand.

"You don't have to talk in front of all these people. I can do it for you", she informed her.

"I know", said Jessie. "But this is my story, and decided I want to be the one to tell it".

"Jessica Tonaka, you may proceed", said the main judge.

Jessie swallowed hard and nervously walked up to the stand.

"Tell the courtroom why you are here", the judge asked.

"I am here because I wish to sue Team Firestar", said Jessie.

The judge asked her some basic questions, such as the time and date the crimes took place, how, when and where she was abducted, and who else was present. After she told the court about how she was manipulated into shooting James, she paused for a few moments and looked at James, who was sitting a few feet away from her.

"You can do it", he mouthed. His face curled into a reassuring smile.

"Miss Tonaka, is there anything more you need to say?" the judge asked.

Jessie looked out into the audience. Everyone's eyes were on her. Though she was not a shy person and usually loved attention, she couldn't help but feel terrified. This was the last kind of attention she wanted.

"Yes, there is", she finally answered.

"Then proceed", the judge told her.

Jessie told the audience about her rape, in detail. When she finished, talked about how she contracted an STD, which led to complications for her child.

"What kind of complications?" the judge asked.

Jessie looked up. James and his parents, Jessiebelle and her family, Giovanni, Delia, her doctor, the twerps, Lucy, Meowth, Mondo, James, Domino, Archer, as well as some Team Rocket members whose names she didn't remember were all staring at her.

"I had a major blood clot" she said. "I went into labor five months early. The baby survived, but she is very sick. She spent a month in the NICU in Celadon City. Her lungs and stomach weren't developed and she had to be kept in an incubator. She also tested positive for HIV".

Her statement shocked almost everyone; it showed on their faces. It was the first time that must of them had heard Jessie talk about what happened to her and Annastasia.

"And do you have any evidence to support this?" the judge asked.

"Yes", said Jessie. "The doctor who treated me is here. She has my medical chart as well as the baby's".

The judge asked the doctor to come up. Jessie went back to her seat, next to James, who wrapped his arm around her. Dr. Liz explained how the disease caused a blood clot, which almost killed the otherwise healthy child. After she spoke, they took a break so that the judges could talk to one another. Out in the hall, everyone gathered in small groups and whispered quietly to one another. Jessie started to cry softly, but she wiped her tears before most of the people there noticed.

"Don't cry, Jessie. It's over", he whispered, wrapping his arms around her while she dug her face into his chest.

Mondo came up to Jessie and James.

"I'm sorry, senpai", he said, giving Jessie a hug.

"Thanks Mondo", she responded wearily.

A few minutes later everyone was called back into the courtroom.

"The moment of truth", thought Jessie.

"Here it comes", said James. He gave her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand, trying hard to read her thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once everyone settled into their seats, the head judge came to the center front of the room.

"After reviewing the evidence we decided to charge Team Firestar and all its affiliates with theft, seven accounts of abduction, five accounts of unlawful manipulation and mind control, two accounts of torture, one account of attempted murder, one account of rape, and one account of child abuse. Sentences will be decided tomorrow", said the judge.

Jessie couldn't help but smile.

"We did it", said James.

He embraced her in a tight hug. Meowth joined in, then Mondo, and finally Lucy. Delia walked up to them.

"I'm so proud of you", she told them. "Especially you, Jessie".

"Thanks", she replied.

Giovanni came up behind them. Several Team Rocket agents were with him.

"You all should stay with me at Team Rocket HQ. We will all need to be here tomorrow anyway. It doesn't make sense to go all the way back to Silverville", he suggested. "There are more than enough rooms for everyone in our party".

"That sounds like a great idea", said Delia.

"You all do that. I am going back home to get my child", said James.

"That won't be necessary" a voice called from behind them.

James grandparents were walking towards them. Annastasia was asleep in a stroller, wrapped up tightly in blankets with little face-mask covering her mouth and nose.

"We knew you were probably going to stay in Viridian City, so we brought her here on our jet", said James' grandmother. "We even got all her stuff, including a collapsible bassinet so that she could stay with you".

"We didn't think you would want to be away for so long", his grandfather added.

"Nanny, pop-pop, thank you so much", James said as he walked up to them. He gave them each a hug while Jessie took the stroller.

"How was she?" Jessie asked as she took the baby bag from them.

"She slept most of the time. She hardly ate anything though", said Linda.

"It's her first time being away from us and having someone other than me feed her. So maybe that's why", said Jessie. She normally drinks a lot for a baby her size".

"I'm ready to go to sleep", James told her.

"Me too. Let's go back to our room", Jessie suggested as they headed back to HQ.

By the time they got to Team Rocket Headquarters, it was already 8:00pm; the trials had consumed the entire day.

"I can't believe that we are sleeping at Team Rocket HQ", said May.

"Yeah. If you told me this a year ago there's no way I would have believed you", Max added.

The teens had gathered in the cafeteria for a late dinner. Everyone else in the cafeteria avoided them. Most of them didn't know about the details of the trials, and had no idea why a bunch of unfamiliar teenagers with no uniforms were infiltrating their eating space.

"I'm glad that this whole thing is over with. We won the case. I wonder what the sentences would be", said Sakura.

"I bet you'll all get a lot of money from this", said Brock. "These are high energy cases".

"Especially for Jessie and James", said Serena.

"At least now it's over. I bet Jessie and James will get rich off this case", said Cilan.

"But all the money in the world won't help", said Misty.

She grabbed a piece of tofu with her chopsticks and fed it to Azuril. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Jessie and I talked about this. She didn't want anyone to know until after the trials had ended", she explained. "Jessie and James almost lost their child. They spent a month in the hospital, not knowing if she was going to make it".

"We should do something nice for them", said May. "I know they were our enemies for a while but now we are like family. Besides, they were never that awful".

"You're right, May", said Ash. "I've had more experience with Team Rocket than any of you. Even though they were really annoying at times and they would make me really mad, looking back, it wasn't so bad. They made things more interesting. They also helped me become a strong trainer".

"Pikachu", the Pokémon nodded in agreement.

"But what can we do?" asked Bonnie.

"De nan a?" asked Dedenne.

"All we can do", said Misty. "Well stand by them, and be there for them whenever they need us".

"Right", her friends agreed.


	48. Small Victories

The day after the trial, everyone gathered in court to hear the judge announce the sentences. They held their breaths as the main judge stepped forward.

"Yesterday the Viridian City Assembly of Judges found all allegations against Team Firestar to be true. We sentence all the accused to serve one life sentence for every victim affected. The Morgan and Winchester estates are to be confiscated by the state and all additional assets given to Team Rocket", he announced.

Everyone in the courtroom cheered as the pink-haired woman, her underlings, James' parents, and the Winchesters were taken away. Jessie and James embraced one another. Out in the hallway, shared the good new to James' grandparents, who were holding Annastasia.

James' parents were able to him before they were formally arrested. They got him alone.

"James, you've made a huge mistake", his mother warned.

"You are going to regret this", his father added.

"I am not afraid of you", James told them. "And you cannot touch us".

James' parents glared at Annastasia. Jessie stepped in front of her, blocking the baby from their view. The just gave her a dirt look before being escorted out by the police. James watched miserably as his parents, former fiancé, and almost-parents-in-law were taken away.

"Aren't you happy, James senpai?" asked Mondo as he saw James' distraught face.

"They were my family", he whispered sadly. "Families are supposed to stand together".

"Not all families work like that", said Jessie. "And since when do you care about them at all?"

"I just....wished that they could be there for me. I wish that they could....actually care about me. That they could love instead of just treating me like.....nothing more than an ungrateful heir", he said quietly.

Jessie looked at James with pity, which is something that had only happened once before, when she had looked the gunshot scar she had caused. At least her mother never hated her. And her father....she assumed her father had abandoned her family, but she didn't have any proof.

"There are a lot of other people in your life who care about you", she told him.

"Jessie senpai is right", said Mondo. "You have Jessie, and Annastasia, and Meowth, Lucy, and all your Pokémon".

"And Delia, your grandparents, even the twerps are on our side now. And the boss no longer hates us, at least I don't think he would do all this for us if he didn't like us just a little bit", Jessie added.

"Yeah, so stop yere cryin'", said Meowth.

"I'm not crying", James said defensively as he wiped his eyes.

"Let's have a picnic today", said Jessie. "We can bring sake, bento, and rice balls with us. Its very warm out".

"Well, I don't think we should bring Anna-chan outside yet", said James.

"Then we can hang out in our old room. I'm sure we can think of something fun to do in there", she said as she gave him a wink.

"Ok", he said nonchalantly.

Everyone scattered and went into Viridian City to shop, play games at the arcade, or to hit the theaters. Later that night, they all gathered at the Team Rocket HQ to celebrate their victory. Jessie and James returned to their room, which had been untouched since they had left Team Rocket. The had taken some food from the buffet area and had decided to spend the rest of the evening alone.

"What do you think is going to happen to your estate?" Jessie asked James as she placed Annastasia in her bassinet.

James put his food down.

"Technically it belongs to Team Rocket now. Their contract stated that if they could not pay Team Rocket their weekly allowance, then they would start liquidating their assets and taking those", James explained.

"So Team Rocket is going to sell the mansion?" Jessie asked.

"I guess will really won't know what will happen for a while. It will take months to settle this out. If it wasn't for the fact that we wasted so much money during our time in Team Rocket, most of that money would be coming straight to us".

"It wasn't our fault, it was that brat! Giovanni should look the other way and give the money to us. He's knows his son is lethal", Jessie complained.

"You make a fair point, but none of that matters now", said James. "I just hope they don't do anything sneaky. For all we know, they could be hiding something".

"Like what?" asked Jessie.

"I don't know. I guess I am just suspicious of us actually winning something for once", said James.

"Don't be so suspicious. We are finally out of the woods. Let's just enjoy it", Jessie replied. "This isn't because of what they said to you is it?"

"No", James lied. "I just...I...am not used to being so lucky".

Jessie wrapped her body around James and rubbed his shoulders. He pulled her into a kiss when there were a series of knocks on the door.

"Come on yous two! Dere playin' music and everyone's dancin', even de boss", they heard Meowth say.

"Yeah so come down!" said Lucy.

"What do you think?" James asked Jessie.

"I think it would be crazy for us not to go", she answered.

"We will be there. We just need a few minutes to get ready", James called to Meowth.

"Ok. We'll see you dere", he answered back.

Jessie and James quickly started to get dressed. Jessie put on the dress and heels that James recently bought here, along with her locket and the charm bracelet that they both wore most of the time. James put on a black suit. He helped Jessie comb her long hair and he styled it into a classy-looking bun. When they were finished they grabbed and baby monitor and kissed Annastasia goodnight. Then they linked arms and hurried to the Team Rocket ballroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and friends had gone up to their rooms and gotten changed into nicer clothing after Delia and Giovanni announced that there would be a celebration dance. Now they all joined together in the elegant and spacious room. Dozens of couples danced as a live band played music.

"I guess my mom wasn't kidding when she said that we needed to look nice", Ash said to Misty.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Misty asked Ash.

"Um...ah..uh", he stuttered.

"Just say yes", whispered Cilan, who playfully pushed him towards her.

"Ok", he replied.

Misty's face lit up and she took him by the hand. She led him out onto the floor, and they slowly but awkwardly tried to blend in with the other dancing couples in the crowd. May and Drew, Gary and Dawn, Clement and Serena, and Sakura and Ritchie joined them.

"Looks like we are the odd ones out", Brock said to Cilan and Max.

Bonnie and Iris came up to them.

"You wanna dance?" Iris asked Cilan.

"I'd love to!" he replied enthusiastically.

Cilan and Iris grabbed each other's hand and joined the other couples.

"How about you, Max?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so", he said matter-of-factly.

"Please?" she begged. "It will be fun. I don't know how to dance".

"Neither do I", Max replied.

"That's perfect. We can learn together", she said happily.

Before he could respond, Bonnie took him by the hand and dragged him out onto the floor.

"I guess I'm the odd one out", Brock said to himself.

He looked around at all the other people dancing. Jessie and James, Mondo and Duplica, Harley and Zoey, Bianca and Barry, Giovanni and Delia, May and Dawn's parents. Even the Pokémon were dancing. Meowth was with Lucy, Pikachu with Misty's Azuril, May and Ash's Squirtles, May and Ash's Bulbasaurs, Jessie and James' two Eevee, along with many others. His little brother was dancing with Domino, even though he was several years younger than her.

"Even him!" Brock exclaimed in disbelief. "I taught him everything he knows!"

"Excuse me", a voice said from behind him.

Brock turned around and was faced with a tall, brunette, woman who looked about his age or younger. He faced turned red and he quickly turned away. After moment he looked back at her, and then smiled as a special memory came flooding back.

"Autumn, is that you?" Brock asked.

"You remember me!" she said excitedly. "For a moment there I thought you forgot".

"No way, I could never forget you!" he replied. "You were my first ever student in the art of Pokémon bonding. But what are you doing here?"

"Its actually kind of a long story. Do you want to dance and talk about it?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course", said Brock.

They took each other by the hand and started dancing.

"So what brings you to Team Rocket Headquarters?" asked Brock. "Wow it felt weird saying that".

"Yeah, no kidding", she replied.

She stumbled a bit but Brock caught here before she plowed into Wobbufet and a Miltank.

"I'm still kind of clumsy", she confessed.

"Don't worry about it. Was that your Miltank?" he asked.

"Yep. Good ol' Ilta. Thanks to you we are closer than ever", Autumn responded.

"I'm glad to hear that", said Brock.

"So the reason I am here is because one day I was traveling from Sinnoh to Hoen with my Pokémon when I came across two people on the trail. It was Norman and Caroline. They are really famous, even in Sinnoh, so I recognized them immediately. We got to talking, and they told me that they were going to Kanto. I mentioned how I had never been to Kanto and I only had ever met two people from there. I mentioned you and Ash, and right away they told me about the Team Firestar and the trials. I asked if I could come, since I was really in no rush and was looking forward to seeing you both again", Autumn explained.

"Wow. So it must have been fate that brought us here", said Brock.

"I guess so", she giggled nervously.

Misty and Ash swept past them.

"Looks like Brock finally got a girl to dance with him", Misty observed.

"Mmhm", Ash mumbled.

He didn't bother to look. Instead he was focused on Misty's eyes. He never realized how cool they were. Bluish-green, just like the ocean.

"Ash are you even listening to me?" she asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"No! I mean Yes!" he replied. "I was just distracted. I'm sorry".

"Is everything all right? We can stop if you want", said Misty.

"I don't want to stop. I was just distracted by your eyes. What did you say before?" he asked.

Misty smiled at his almost-compliment.

"It's not important", she replied.

"Check out the twerp two-some", said Jessie as she caught eye of Misty and Ash dancing.

"Oh, Kanto addition", James added as he observed the two teens.

"Looks like Lucy and Meowth are having a good time too", said James as the two Pokémon danced passed them.

"I guess this means that they're a thing", Jessie observed.

"I hope so", he responded. He didn't want to admit it, but he was really embarrassed every time Lucy flirted with him and he would much rather have her infatuated with Meowth.

People started to leave the dance floor one by one until it was almost midnight.

"Looks like we're the only ones left", said James to Jessie.

"Even the band left", Jessie added.

"Want to go to sleep?" he asked.

"I'll go to bed, but not to sleep", she replied.

It took James a few seconds to get the hint.

"Oh. I see what you did there", he responded cheerfully.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Meowth were sitting on the roof of the tall Team Rocket Tower.

"Dis is one of my favorite places", he informed her. "When I first came to Team Rocket, I didn't fit in nowhere. I took de boss about a month to decide who to pair me up with. Dat's how I met Jessie and James. Before dat I used to come up here every night. I love watching de moon. I would bring my guitar with me and play to de moon".

"When you firs told me that you could play guitar, I have to admit that I was impressed. How did you learn?"Lucy asked.

"I daught myselt", he answered.

"That's impressive. You can make money performing and teaching lessons, you know", said Lucy.

"I guess so but I really just like playing by myself. It helps me when I'm dinkin' about dings", he replied.

"What kind of things?" Lucy asked.

"Like where I belong, and who I belong with. I always thought dat I was alone. After all, I didn't have no friends until I met Jessie and James. But after a while Jessie and James got even closer and den I gots worried dat de wouldn't want me around no mores" he confessed.

"I don't think that will ever happen. You three have something special. You don't know how lucky you are", the Purrloin said sadly.

"Did yous ever have a family?" Meowth asked.

"I wish!" she exclaimed. "I was born in a lab. The moment I hatched out of my egg I was injected with all sorts of weird liquids and then left alone for hours at a time. It was freezing and I had to sit in this little metal cage. It took me a while to escape".

"But yous made it. You must be really strong if yous were able to escape a lab", Meowth commented.

"I know I am strong, I would be alive if I wasn't", she replied.

"So why'd ya learn to speak human?" Meowth asked.

"Once I got out of that place I became obsessed with improving myself. I spent hours learning every attack I could get information on. I wanted to speak humans because I wanted power", she added.

"'Cuz yous gots a strong personality", said Meowth. "What about dat baby yous said dat you helped to raise?"

"I've confessed enough for one night. Now its your turn", she told him.

"What do yous need to know?" he asked.

"Why did you learn human?" she asked.

Meowth recounted his story about Meowzie.

"What a bitch!" said Lucy. "I wouldn't have done that to you".

"Dat's because you speak human language too", said Meowth. "Yous know how hard it is".

"Maybe, but more because I really like you", she replied. "There aren't many Pokémon that would have done what you chose to do".

"You...like me?" he asked incredulously.

"Obviously. Why else would I have stuck around through this never-ending soap drama you three call life?" she retorted.

Meowth smiled, knowing that she was referring to his two human companions.

"De two of dem used to be real dorks. Now de still dorks, but not as much. I been with dem through dick and din. I'm glad dat you like our little family. We don't gots a lot, but it don't matter. We manage just the way weeze are. Does dis mean you wanna stay with us?" Meowth asked.

"Yes, as long as you don't mind", she responded.

"Den welcome to de club", he said happily.

"One condition...", she started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When you get your guitar back, will you teach me how to play?" Lucy asked.

"Definitely", he responded. "I even gots one stashed somewhere 'round here. I can go find it tommorra. Right now I'm exhausted".

"Thanks. Do you want to sleep up here tonight?" she asked.

"Sure", said Meowth.

The two Pokémon curled up together under the starry sky. Meowth watched the moonbeams bounce of the Purrloin's dark fur until he fell into a peaceful sleep. Lucy dreamed of her past, which contained memories that she would had never expected to arise.


	49. Dream On

**Flashback dream**

Lucy was soaking wet and filthy. Her last meal consisted of some vegetable fried rice and a half-eaten wonton that she had fetched out of the dumpster. That was two days ago. Now she wondered the streets in the darkness, trying to find a safe place to sleep.

"This is perfect", she thought out loud as she came across an abandoned tent.

It wasn't perfect, and the tent was not abandoned.

"How did you get in here?" Lucy asked the tiny baby.

The child was wrapped in rags and dangerously overweight. Lucy couldn't tell if it was a newborn or a few years old. It looked up at her sadly, but didn't cry.

"I just you haven't learned how to talk yet. But don't worry, I got you", Lucy said as she held the infant in her arms. "I wont leave you here alone. I'm going to take you to a Pokémon center".

Lucy picked up the baby and found that it wasn't as heavy as she expected.

"I guess all that training really comes in handy", she told the baby.

"Stop!" a female voice called from behind her. "Let go of my baby!"

Lucy gently put the baby down. "I was just trying to help", she said defensively. "Why do you have an infant in here. Are you trying to kill it?"

"A talking Purrloin", the woman said in disbelief. "I must be hallucinating".

"No, I really talk. I don't think you should be taking care of this baby alone", said Lucy. "You don't seem that responsible. And I never saw a human this scrawny before".

"I am doing my best", the woman responded. "I have no job. I was fired from Team Galactic and no other gangs will hire me unless I put the baby up for adoption. I can't get any job, really, because I have no one to watch him".

"I can watch him", Lucy offered.

"A dirty Purrloin", she responded. "I don't think that's a good idea".

"It is better than having him starve", Lucy retorted.

"Fine. Then do this. Pretend to be my Pokémon. I can tell nurse Joy that you need a checkup. You get free food, a bath, and a massage while I get a warm, safe place to sleep for a few days", she suggested.

"That's a good idea. I tried to go there by myself by Nurse Joy recognizes me as a thief. She doesn't service wild Pokémon unless they are seriously injured or really sick", Lucy explained. "What about when those few days are up? Where are you going to go?"

"I can get a job as a nurse's assistant. Then I will be able to stay in the nurse's dorms for free. I won't make much money but my baby will be safe and we will not have to worry about the basic necessities".

"Let's do this", said Lucy.

Lucy stuck with her, a short woman with long black hair, and her son for a few weeks. Lucy ended up having to do almost everything for the baby. Bottle feeding it, changing its diapers, even teaching it how to walk and talk. She even saved the infant's life once by giving it CPR when it stopped breathing in the middle of the night. The mother was almost never around, and Lucy knew that if she told anyone, the baby would be separated from its mother, possibly forever. One evening Lucy was sitting alone with the infant in the nurses' dorm that she shared with the mother.

"I hate changing your stinky diapers", she told the baby, whose name was Takeshi. "I hope your mother returns home".

Lucy gave Takeshi a bath and got him all ready for bed. It was 8:00pm.

"She should have been here by now", Lucy told the baby.

"Lu lu!" he cried as he tugged on her tail.

"Yow! Stop that, don't you know I hate when you pull my tail?" she scolded the infant.

Takeshi started to cry. That lasted until 10:00pm, when he started to get hungry and Lucy had to feed him again. Lucy was getting anxious, especially since she had no way of contacting the mother. At half past midnight, the mother still hadn't returned, and Lucy fell asleep next to the infant.

The next day Lucy feed, changed, and cleaned the baby and carried him to Nurse Joy. To her surprise, the mother was already there, talking to Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, along with a few other police officers. The mothers ran up to her, grabbed the baby out of her arms, and pointed at her accusingly.

"This is the Purrloin who kidnapped my baby!" she shrieked.

"What!?" yelled Lucy, "You abandoned this baby! I was the one taking care of it!"

"Your that thieving Purrloin that is always stealing food!" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"That's right. We have been looking for you", said one of the officers.

"I have been saying with her", Lucy explained, pointing at the mother. "I pretended to be her pet Purrloin so that we could both use the Pokémon Center".

"That is a complete lie! I came to the Pokémon center in order to be a nurse's assistant. I released my Purrloin. My Purrloin didn't talk", the mother responded.

"I am placing you under arrest", said Officer Jenny as she grabbed Lucy by the arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy exclaimed.

Lucy fury swiped the officer and ran out of the Pokémon center. Several of the Officer's Pokémon chased after her.

"Get back here! You are only making this harder for yourself!" yelled one of the officers.

"I can't believe this. I trusted her", the Purrloin cursed.

Lucy dodged several flamethrowers and shadow balls as she sprinted down the street. She finally managed to find a tall tree to hide in. She was badly injured, but didn't dare come down.

"I am never trusting humans again", she vowed.

**Flashback dream over**

When Lucy woke up, she was relieved to see Meowth beside her. He was watching her with one eye open. The sun was just starting to rise.

"That's beautiful", Purrloin said as she stretch and looked over the side of the Team Rocket Tower.

"Yeah, it sure is", Meowth replied as he watched her watch the sunrise.

"Stop staring at me", she said to Meowth.

"I wasn't starin'", he said defensively.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat", Lucy responded.

The two of them climbed down the roof and found a big breakfast buffet laid out for all those who participated in the trial.

"Dis is great!" Meowth said excitedly as he piled food onto his tray. "Weeze gotta tell Jessie and James 'bout dis".

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Jessie? James? Are you two in there?" a familiar voice called from the hallway.

Jessie and James woke up immediately and looked at the alarm clock they had resting on the nightstand. It was 9:30am. James got up to answer the door.

"Lucy and I weres wonderin' if yous were gonna come to breakfast. Giovanni's got a fancy breakfast buffet laid out again", Meowth said.

"They got eggs benedict, smoked salmon, miso soup, natto, yogurt, granola, and much more", said Lucy.

"Woba Wooobbbb!" said Wobbufet.

"Ooh! We'll be down shortly", said James eagerly.

"Hurry up! This stuff is going fast!" Lucy told him as she tossed him a piece of smoked salmon.

James caught the fish with one hand and set it down on the dresser. 'yuck' he thought to himself. Then he shut the door and walked over to the bed. Jessie was still lying there, awake, but too tired to get up.

"Come on Jess. Now's our chance to eat like royalty", he told her.

"Five more minutes", she mumbled into the pillow.

"How about I go get you something instead?" he offered.

"Thanks, James", she replied. "I'll take care of the baby".

Jessie slowly walked over to the bassinet and picked up Annastasia. The baby smiled wide as Jessie cuddle it against her shoulder. James kissed her tiny forehead and then got dressed. He headed downstairs to the cafeteria, grabbed a tray, and got on line at the buffet table. Delia saw him and tried to get his attention before he walked back to the elevator.

"Good Morning", she said sweetly, tapping him on the shoulder.

James turned around and was surprised to find Delia. "Good morning", he replied.

"I was just wanted to ask if you and Jessie would be returning to Pallet Town with me", she asked.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about what are plans are yet. I was just going to bring this food up to Jessie. I will discuss it with her", he responded.

"Ok. Let me know soon", said Delia. "Do you two need anything.

"No. We are good. Thank you though", he responded.

James got back upstairs and handed the tray of food to Jessie. She was feeding Annastasia, who looked up at him as he entered the room.

"I got a little bit of everything", he said.

"This is amazing! They have all my favorite foods", she exclaimed. "Did you see our Pokémon while you were down there?"

"Yes. They were sitting with Meowth, Lucy, and the twerp's Pokémon", James replied.

"Good. I was worried about them", she said.

"Can you take her?" Jessie asked.

"Um, sure, but you realize I cant breastfeed her, right?" he teased.

"Ha ha. She's finished now and I'm starving!" Jessie retorted.

James took the infant and Jessie started shoving some quiche into her mouth.

James looked at her and laughed.

"And just what do you think you are laughing at?" she said irritably. A few crumbs stuck to her face.

"It's just funny to watch you eat. You are usually so concerned about how you look out in public, but when it comes to food, you don't give any shits", he remarked.

"That's right", she agreed as she dug into her steamed rice.

"I saw Delia. She wanted to know if we would be returning to the Pallet House", said James.

"What did you say?" Jessie asked.

"I told her I needed to talk to you, Meowth, and Lucy first. I thought maybe you would want to go back to Nanny and Pop-pops, Kalos, or the Orange Islands after the contests are over, since we liked it there so much", James replied.

"I suppose it wouldn't make sense to go back to Pallet Town. I think we should stay with your nanny and pop-pop", she said. "It would just be a shame to give up on the Grand Festival, especially since we only have three more to go".

"I'll let her know", James replied. "What about after the contests are over?"

"We always dreamed of an island paradise. We could make money-selling souvenirs. When we did that all these years ago, we managed to make quite a bit of money", said Jessie.

"Don't forget about our awesome cooking skills. The two of us could open a restaurant there too, on one of the islands", said James. "Meowth and Lucy can help us too".

"I want to do this", said Jessie. "I want to go to the Orange Islands too. Of all the places we've been to, it's my favorite. Kalos is nice but we can't afford to live there."

"I just want us to be together. I don't care where we end up. I have a feeling that no matter where we go, we aren't going to be there long. We're travelers. We haven't stayed in the same city for more than a year since we left that Bicycle Gang", he pointed out.

"I agree", she said warmly. "Let's see what Meowth and Lucy have to say".

They day came and passed and Jessie and James couldn't find Meowth and Lucy anywhere. Around noon they called to inform them that they were shopping. Viridian City was a good place to shop, though Jessie and James didn't understand what the two Pokémon needed to shop for. After dinner the two mysteriously disappeared again, and Jessie and James didn't see them again until the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning", said Jessie as she poked the Purrloin.

"Waky, waky", said James as he shook Meowth.

"Wobba Wobba Wobbufet", cried Wobbufet.

"Huh..what?' said Lucy as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She yawned and opened her eyes to see Jessie, James, Annastasia, Mime Jr., Wobbufet, Chimecho, Growly, and the two Eevee looking at her. She and Meowth were still on the roof of Team Rocket HQ, where they fell asleep the night before.

"Why are yous wakin' us up so early?" Meowth complained.

"It's already 10:00am", said Jessie.

"Are weeze goin' somewhere?" he asked.

"We are going back to nanny and pop-pop's house", said James.

"How come?" asked Lucy.

"We have no money, no jobs, no car, no house, a bunch of Pokémon, and an infant", said Jessie. "What else are we supposed to do?"

"You make a good point", she responded. "But what about the contests?"

"Are yous just gonna give up on yere dream?", asked a sleepy Meowth.

"No, we are just going to put that on hold for now", said Jessie.

"How did yous find us up here?" Meowth asked.

"I asked Swoobat and Inkay to fly around to look for you. I didn't want to spend the day worrying about you again. Why were you sleeping up here anyway?" Jessie asked.

"None of yere bees wax", he responded.

"Anyway, we want to head out of here soon. The twerps already left", said Jessie.

"So did Delia", James added.

"Ok", the Pokémon said in unison.

They packed their things and got ready to leave with James' grandparents. Ash, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Clement, Serena, and Bonnie decided to stick together and left early to start walking towards the next city. Iris and Cilan planned on continuing their journey together, but separate from the rest of the group. Meanwhile Dawn and Bianca continued to do their own thing. They all agreed that it was easier to travel in smaller groups rather than one big one. Sakura, Ritchie, Harley, Zoey, and Forrest left to continue their individual journeys while Brock and Gary headed back to their homes.

"Welcome home", said James' pop-pop as they pulled into the driveway.

The Pokémon all started to come out of their balls, even the ones who normally didn't, like Yamask and Amoongus.

"You all are going to love it here", he said. "This time you have the mansion all to yourselves".

One of the butlers came to help them out of the car. A driver came to park the car while the rest of them headed into the house. Annastasia looked around eagerly. Acorn and Aliyah danced around their feet, desperate for attention.

"I bet you two want to be groomed", said James.

"Vee vee Eevee", they responded.

"Growlithe growl", said Growlithe jealously.

"Dey said dat dey would love dat more den anythin' else in the world", Meowth translated.

"Eevee eve vee vee", Acorn said to Lucy.

"Acorn wants you to play with her more", she told Jessie.

"How about we take Annastasia and you two spend some quality time with your Pokémon", James' grandmother suggested.

"You are never going to become top coordinator if you don't practice", said James' grandfather.

"Thank you", she said, handing them the baby.

"I will be back in time for lunch", she said to the infant, who smiled back.

"Bye Anna-chan", said James. He squeezed her little foot and then turned to his Pokémon.

"Okay, we have a contest to practice for", he announced.


	50. Lost and Found

"Let's take a break. I need to eat something. Pikachu agrees", Ash told his friends.

Ash, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Clement, Serena, Iris, and Cilan and Bonnie had left Viridian City early that morning. Giovanni paid for them to take a train to Vermillion City, where Ash hoped to re-earn his thunder badge. They had spent all morning training.

"Pika pika", Pikachu confirmed.

"I'm up for a break", said Iris.

"Me too. You should let me handle the cooking, since this is our last day traveling with you", said Cilan.

"Thanks!" Everyone said in unison.

"I hope to see you at the Yellowstone Contest", said May.

"You will", Cilan responded. "After Iris gets her Thunder Badge, we are going to practice together".

"My cousins live out here. We are going to stay with them. They don't have enough room for everyone though", Iris added.

"That's ok. It's like we were saying before. It is much easier to travel in smaller groups anyway", said Ash.

"I am really looking forward to competing at this gym", said Clement.

"I wonder if Lt. Surge is as good as you when it comes to running an electric-type gym", said Bonnie.

"Lt. Surge is tough, but you are both equally good gym leaders", said Ash.

"I'm glad you think so. Lt. Surge is someone I look up to, even though he really intimidates me", Clement replied.

After lunch Cilan and Iris headed to the Vermillion City gym while the rest of the group went to the Pokémon Center. Misty and Ash decided to video chat with Delia.

"Hi mom", said Ash as his mother appeared on the screen.

"Hi Miss Ketchum", said Misty.

"Pika chu chu", said Pikachu.

"Zur ril", said Azuril.

"Hi honey, hi Misty, hi Pikachu and Azuril. How is everything going?" she asked them.

"Great. We just go to the Vermillion Pokémon Center and we are planning on going to the gym tomorrow", Ash told her.

"I saw the pictures you posted on Facebook", she told them. "That picture of Mime Jr., Pikachu, and Acorn and Aliyah was so cute that I printed it out and added it to the others on the fridge".

"Cilan took most of those", said Ash. "But starting today him and Iris are going to leave our group to travel alone for a while".

"How come?" asked Delia.

"Iris has to return back to Unova for a family reunion. Cilan is going to go with her. She wanted to earn her Thunder Badge first before heading over there", Misty explained.

"I see. How are you two doing? Misty, is Ash being nice?" asked Delia. "You should know that if he's rude I give you my full support if you want to wash his mouth out with soap".

"He's great, Miss Ketchum. Ash is very rarely rude now. He's gotten a bit more mature since the last time we traveled together", Misty responded.

"That's good", she replied. " I wish I could be there to see it".

Ash's mother asked about each individual member of their group until she got down to Meowth, Lucy, Jessie and James.

"I last spoke to them a few hours ago. They are in Silverville, at the mansion. James says that all four of them plan on doing the next contest", Delia told them. "They sounded very happy, but I think they miss traveling with you all".

"That's interesting. I wonder how they will do without us around to motivate them", Misty replied.

"I bet they learned a lot from you. And you all from them", Delia responded.

"You are right mom. It turns out that when they stopped being our enemies, they started to become our rivals", said Ash. "And nothing is more helpful than having a few good rivals to compete with".

"You know, I think they were your rivals all along", Delia replied. "I have to go. I will be around tomorrow afternoon if you need to talk".

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I didn't forget about you", said Delia. "I really have to go but I hope you have a great day you two".

"Thanks, same to you", said Misty.

They exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone. When Ash and Misty got back to camp they resumed their training with Pikachu and Azuril. But they did not know that they were being watched.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A small girl with crimson red hair crouched in the bushes. Two teenage Pokémon trainers, a male and a female, were having a practice battle. The boy used his Buizel to fight the girl's Corsola. A Pikachu and Azuril watched from the sidelines as the two trainers battled it out.

"This has to be them", the girl thought to herself. "What other sixteen year old boy has a Pikachu that doesn't stay in its Pokeball? It looks like they are finished their battle. I should get their attention"

"Ahem!" the girl announced, making herself visible to the two Pokémon trainers. They jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, hello", said the redhead. "We didn't see you there. You scared us".

"Yeah, I had no idea you were even watching us", said Ash.

"Pika pika pi pika" said Pikachu. "I saw them but you were to busy looking at Misty to listen".

"Can we help you with something?" Ash asked in his usual, upbeat voice.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" the mysterious girl asked.

"Yes", he replied.

"And I'm Misty Waterflower", Misty told the girl. "Have we met before? You look familiar".

"We have definitely never met. I am looking for Jessie and James. You are traveling with them, right?" the girl asked hopefully.

"We were, but not anymore. Why are you looking for them?" asked Ash.

"It's a long story. Is there somewhere we can talk privately. I don't want anyone to overhear us", the girl responded.

"Um sure. We can go back to my room", said Misty. "No one is around the dorms during the day".

"Ok. I will follow you there", the girl replied.

Misty and Ash led her to the Pokémon center. She looked like she was about thirteen or fourteen years old. She had crimson hair that stopped at her waist and pale skin. Her eyes were gray. After a silent ten minute walk back to the bunks, Misty, Ash, and the girl sat down on the floor.

"My name is Rumika. I am Jessiebelle's little sister" she confessed.

"You mean that you're a Winchester!?" Misty exclaimed.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed. "Why are you here? And why are you looking for Jessie and James?"

"I am here because I need to help them. They do not know that they are in danger", Rumika responded.

"Danger? What kind of danger?" Ash demanded.

"I will get to that", said Rumika.

"But if you are Jessiebelle's sister, why would you want to help Jessie and James?" Misty asked.

"Because I am not just Jessiebelle's sister. I am Jessie Tonaka's cousin", she told them.

"Cousin?!" Ash and Misty exclaimed in unison.

"I didn't know they were related at all", said Misty.

"They don't know either", said Rumika. "It has been kept a secret for a long time".

"You need to explain more. How come Jessie doesn't know that she is related to you?" Ash asked. "And how does that put them in danger?"

"My mother, Kyoko Winchester, is Miymoto's identical twins sister", said Rumika.

"Miaymoto....that name sounds familiar...", said Misty.

"Miaymoto was Jessie's mother. She died when Jessie was eight years old. She was sent on a mission to find Mew for Team Rocket but she never returned", Rumika explained.

"So Kyoko never told anyone that she had a sister who joined Team Rocket?" asked Ash.

"Exactly", Rumika responded. "Miaymoto ran away because she hated living in my grandparents' house. It was a huge mansion. Miaymoto hated it there. From what I understand she didn't like being forced to act lady-like. She had to always dress nice and could not play or do anything fun ever. She was punished a lot when she broke the house's many rules. When she was punished, she was treated harshly. They beat her and neglected her, sometimes for weeks at a time. Eventually she ran away".

"She sounds like James", Misty whispered to Ash.

"I know", Ash whispered back.

"She was a 'disgrace' to the family, so she was immediately exiled. A year or two later, she returned to the mansion, but they turned her away. She had no choice but to join Team Rocket, since it was the only job she could get" Rumika continued.

"That's so sad", said Misty.

"And it explains why Jessie's mother joined Team Rocket", said Ash.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Misty.

"I have been spying. During one of my investigations I ran into some of Giovanni's detectives. We exchanged notes. That is how I found out about Jessie", Rumika told them. "I have to tell her what I know about Team Firestar and the Morgans".

"Right now she is in Silverville, at the home of Paul and Linda Morgan. She is there with James Morgan and their daughter, Annastasia", Misty told Rumika. "But you can tell us, too. We are allies".

"I know. It's...complicated", Rumika replied.

"I bet we can handle it", said Ash.

"Ok. Well the first thing you need to know is that Giovanni has only bits and pieces of the story. I plan on telling him everything I know, but I wanted to be the one to explain things to Jessie", said Rumika.

"That makes sense", said Misty. "After all, you are her family".

"Team Firestar isn't dormant", Rumika explained. "The Winchesters and Morgans have a lot of money. I think they hired someone to hurt Jessie and James".

"Hurt them? What do you mean?", asked Misty

"Jessie made a lot of people upset when she testified against Team Firestar. Something like that isn't forgotten. I mean, because of her, the entire gang empire collapsed. They would have taken over all of Kanto, Johto, and beyond if she didn't stop them", said Rumika. "And if no one on their side intervenes, then both the estates of my parents and James' parents will go to them", explained Rumika. "That's millions of dollars, and a huge loss for Team Firestar."

"Are you saying that you think someone is after them right now?" asked Misty.

"I'm saying that they have a lot of people that want them dead", Rumika responded. "I don't know who. My guess is that it will be just a bunch of random hired assassins."

"We should warn them immediately", said Misty. "Someone might try to kill them....or..."

"Annastasia", Ash finished.

"Rumika, you need to contact them", said Misty nervously as she rummaged through her stuff. She handed a cellphone to Rumika. "Her number is in my contacts. Please call her now".

"She isn't going to believe me", said Rumika. "I need to see her in person".

"You can video chat on this phone", Misty explained.

"We need a bigger screen. I want her to see that I am with you two. I bet she trusts you", said Rumika.

"Why don't we use the video phones in the lobby?" Ash suggested.

"Good idea", said Misty.

"That will work", said Rumika.

The three of them left Misty's room and headed towards the lobby, where there were several video phones lined up against the wall. Misty went up to Nurse Joy.

"We need to use a videophone for a private conversation. Is that ok?" she asked.

"I don't' see why not", said Nurse Joy. The lobby was packed with people.

"You should use my video phone in the back. No one will bother you back there".

"Thanks Nurse Joy", said Ash, Misty, and Rumika.

Misty found the Morgan's number in the phone book and Rumika nervously dialed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James were napping on the porch. Annastasia was asleep in the house. Carnivine, Gourgeist, Acorn, Growly, and Aliyah were having a practice battle a few feet away from where they slept.

"Jessie! James!" two voices called from the front porch.

"Huh, what?" they said in unison as they were awakened from their slumber.

"Lunch time already?" James questioned as he looked at his watch. "It's only noon, and we had a late breakfast".

"No, it's not that. You have a video call!" his nanny yelled. "It's for both of you, and its really important".

"We are coming", Jessie yelled back as she returned Acorn and Gourgeist to their balls.

James returned Carnivine and Aliyah and then followed Jessie into the house.

"Hi Misty", said Jessie as she spoke into the screen.

"Who's that?" James asked Jessie quietly.

Jessie was about to make a guess when the mysterious girl interrupted her.

"My name is Rumika", she told them. "and I have to warn you about something".

"Ahh...ok?..." they said in unison. "Warn us about what?"

Rumika repeated what she had told Misty and Ash. When she finished, the former Rockets started at each other in disbelief.

"So...my mother...ran away...like...." Jessie stuttered.

"Like me", James finished for her.

"I had family that I never knew about", she said quietly.

"Well at least now we know why you two look so much alike", Ash said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"She was rich....and she didn't want to live that life..", Jessie said slowly.

"Like me", James repeated.

"But who would come after us?" asked James. "Team Firestar is over, right?"

"No. There are still others" said Rumika. "And they are dangerous".

"Rumika, have you spoken to Giovanni?" Jessie asked.

"Not directly. He knows I exist, but I thought I should talk to you before I talked to him" Rumika responded

"But Giovanni can protect you, right?" Misty asked Jessie and James.

"I don't know. He is struggling to hold onto agents. So many people are leaving Team Rocket", said Jessie.

"And so far he hasn't been able to stop them from leaving", James added.

"They aren't leaving, they are being forced out by Team Firestar and their threats", said Rumika. "Either way, Team Rocket is starting to lose power".

"I just can't believe I never knew about this. And that..... I'm related to.....her....." Jessie said with disgust.

"I am actually very surprised by the strong resemblance between you two. The only main difference is the eyes. Jessiebelle's eyes are black". said Rumika.

"Like black holes", James whispered, mostly to himself.

"Jessie, I don't feel good about this. Annastasia isn't safe", James said worriedly as he turned to his partner.

"We have really good security here", said Jessie as he put her hand on top of James'. "Your grandparents said that this is one of the safest places in the world, and that the security system here is one of the best in the world. I don't think we should move until Giovanni tells us to".

"That sounds like a good idea", said Rumika.

"Where are you staying?" Misty asked Rumika.

"I have been on the run since my sister and parents were arrested. I only have a Beedrill and two Butterfree with me", she explained. "I have been following you for a few days, but before that I spent most of my time on the streets, staying at a Pokémon Center whenever possible".

"You can stay with us", said Ash. "We have plenty of food and can help you out. We have lots of Pokémon so it will be safer than being on your own".

"Or you can come here", James suggested. "I suppose we are sort of family".

"I might take you up on that. I cannot afford a train ticket to Silverville though", Rumika responded.

"It's okay. We can get you here", James replied. "I can send you a train ticket".

"My Pidgeot can pick it up", Ash offered. "She is very strong. It won't take her long to get there".

"Thanks", said Rumika. "I will be ready whenever you are".

"Okay, bye Rumika", said Jessie.

"Take care", said James.

Jessie and James hung up the phone and then went to tell James' grandparents about Rumika. They went online and bought her a train ticket to Silverville. Meanwhile, Ash, Misty and Rumika went to tell the others about what had just happened.

Back in Silverville, Jessie and James talked to Paul and Linda. Jessie held Annastasia as the infant drifted in and out of a peaceful sleep.

"I can't believe this", James' grandfather said incredulously when Jessie and James told them their story.

"She ought to come right here", said James' grandmother.

"We told her to come here, and that we could get her a train ticket. Are you saying that is alright with you?" James asked them.

"Of course. We should order one right now", Paul replied as he headed towards the computer.

"This is good news, hun", Linda said to Jessie. "You have family you didn't know existed".

"It would be good, if they weren't trying to kill me", Jessie replied grimly.

"We aren't going to let anything happen to you", said Linda. "As long as you are with us, you will be safe".

"I am trying to believe that", said Jessie.

"Ok. I got her ticket", said Paul as he returned to the room. "We just have to get it to her. It is scheduled for tomorrow".

"Pop-pop says that he will send it to Misty's cell phone. She can print it at the Pokemon center", said James.

"Good. The sooner she gets here the better", said Jessie.

James held Annastasia and Jessie in a warm hug. Jessie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just stay close", he whispered in her ear.


	51. Family is Family

"Hey, we were just about to come get you two", Drew said to Ash and Misty as they headed towards camp with Rumika.

"Who are you?" Max asked the mystery girl.

"Her name is Rumika", Misty answered for her.

"Are you a Pokémon trainer?" May asked.

"Well.....sort of. I do have a few Pokémon, but that is not why I am here", she told the group.

"Rumika is Jessie's cousin", Ash explained.

"I thought Jessie didn't have any family", Serena responded. "I think she would have mentioned a cousin".

"You don't understand. My identity has been kept from Jessie, and hers from mine", said Rumika.

"You're right, we don't understand", said Clement.

"I am Jessiebelle's younger sister. After my parents and Jessiebelle were arrested, I started doing some investigation. I figured out that Jessie is my cousin. Her mother and my mother were identical twin sisters" she explained.

"That....explains a lot", said Drew. He had always been freaked out by their similar appearance

"So does this mean that you are one our side?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that Team Firestar agents are going to go after Jessie and her family", Rumika replied.

"Why?" asked May.

"Jessie really screwed them over by winning that lawsuit. If she lives, the chances are she will get to keep both mansions. Anything left over after all their debt is paid to Team Rocket will go to her", Rumika continued. "Some of it will go to the other victims as well, but her case was by far the largest".

"But Jessie didn't know that would happen if she won the case. No one did", said Serena. "Its not her fault. Team Firestar abused her! Of course she wasn't just going to let them get away with it. And their poor baby..."

"I agree with you. I came to warn Jessie and James", Rumika interrupted. "I just talked to them. I will go to Silverville to see them in person. I have some more information to give them too. They might find it useful".

" What should we do?" asked Bonnie.

"Dedenne ne na", said Dedenne.

"I don't think we can do anything", said Max.

"That's not entirely true. You can be on the lookout. Don't go near anyone who looks suspicious and stick together at all times. Don't wonder off alone, even for a few moments. Anyone can be an agent in disguise", she warned them.

"Including you", said Clement.

"You don't have to trust me, but why else would I come out here alone? I have no backup and only three Pokémon, none of which are that powerful. You can search these parts all you want to more backup, but you will find that it is just me here", Rumika explained.

"Right", said May. "I really don't see a reason as to why we shouldn't trust you. We should tell everyone about this so that they know what is going on".

"I'll call my mom and Giovanni", said Ash as he took out his phone

"And I will call Brock", said Misty.

"I got Paul and Linda", said Serena.

"Thank you", said Rumika. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to take a nap. I haven't slept a full night in weeks".

"Go ahead. You can take our tent", Bonnie offered as she opened the tent flap. "We wont disturb you".

"I am very grateful to you. Thank you all for your kindness and understanding", she responded as she entered the tent.

The group of friends looked at one another, unsure of what to make of their new traveling companion.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Ash and Misty had snuck away from their group and were eating a picnic lunch along with Pikachu and Azuril. They hadn't been alone together since their first kiss, and Misty insisted that they get away. Ash was picking at his food, and avoiding her eye contact, much to Misty's discomfort.

"What's wrong?" asked Misty. "You can't tell me that you aren't hungry. We haven't eaten since breakfast, and that was four hours ago".

"Ah...um...", he responded nervously.

"You have something on your mind. Why are you so nervous around me all of a sudden? I can't be that bad of a kisser", she told him.

"Pika?" said Pikachu in a confused tone.

"It's not that Misty, I swear", Ash replied.

"Is it about Rumika?" she asked.

"No", he answered.

"Please, Ash, just talk", she pleaded.

"Azuril zu ", said Azuril.

" I just never really liked a girl before", he admitted. "And I think that I am not really good at...acting like a boyfriend".

"Oh", Misty said in astonishment. "I didn't know you felt that way."

Misty blushed and took Ash's hand. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I told you that you don't have to worry about saying the wrong thing. Friends first? Remember?" she said.

"Thanks, Mist", he replied.

Ash leaned in and kissed her again, this time holding it for a little longer.

"Pika chuuu!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Zuril zu!" Azuril exclaimed.

"Was that okay?" he asked.

"That was perfect", Misty replied.

"Hey you two!" Max and Bonnie yelled as they ran towards them. A few of their siblings' Pokémon followed behind.

"We were going to start packing up. Vermillion City is only a few hours walk from here", said Max. "Rumika just woke up and she is ready to get moving".

"So let's go!" said Bonnie.

"Right", said Misty.

She and Ash stood up and started packing up the silverware.

"We will meet you by the trail head in ten minutes", she told Bonnie and Max.

"Okay. See ya", said Max as they walked away.

"I can't wait for the Yellowstone Contest", said Misty. "My sisters, aunt, and uncle are going to come see me perform".

"I bet you are going to win this one too", said Ash.

"Well, since Drew, Cilan, Bianca and Dawn already have all five ribbons, I only have Bonnie, May, and Team Rocket to worry about", said Misty.

"Even if that wasn't the case, I bet you'd win. I watched everyone practicing and I think your routine is the best", he replied.

"Guess we will have to just wait and see", she said to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Rumika was talking with May and Serena.

"It must have been awful having Jessiebelle as your big sister", said May.

"We are eleven years apart, so I actually didn't have much of a rivalry with her", Rumika replied.

"So where were you when all hell broke loose at the Morgan mansion?" asked Serena.

"I hadn't been at the Winchester or Morgan mansion for years, except for when I was spying and investigating this case", she responded.

"Where did you go?" asked May.

"I have been on the streets for a while. I occasionally stay at a Pokémon Center but since I do not have a license, I usually can't stay for more than a night or two", she said.

"Why didn't you just get a license from Professor Oak?" asked Serena.

"Because I would have needed to show him some form of identification. I don't have any. My parents kept my birth certificate locked up", said Rumika.

"That sounds rough", said May. "Why did you run away from home in the first place?"

"Because of Team Firestar. I never really liked living the life of luxury. It was nice to have a nice marble tub to soak in and good food to eat, but I was always more of a minimalist", said Rumika. "I didn't want to leave, but I didn't like how my family was getting involved with this gang. Then I found out about James, and I got really angry at the way they were trying to use him. I knew I couldn't do much else but to just leave".

"Well you are safe her with us. We look out for our own", said Serena.

"Its true. We are like family", said May.

"Thanks for helping me. No one has ever shown me such kindness before", she said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for", Serena told her.

Xxxxxxxx

Back at the mansion, James' grandmother had taken Jessie out shopping while James and his pop-pop watch the baby. They were in the kitchen making Pokeblock for the many wild Pokémon who sought refuge in the house.

"Jessie is going to love this!" James exclaimed as he showed Annastasia the finished Pokeblock. "If you could chew I would totally give you some".

James' grandfather took a piece and bit into it. He smiled and gave a piece to Chimecho, Growly and Mime Jr., who were hovering nearby.

"This is very good. You can win an award with a recipe like this", he commented.

"Thanks pop-pop. Jessie and I had made tons of Pokeblock together, and I think this is one just made the tope three", he replied.

"Mime mi", said Mime Jr.

"Looks like he agrees with you", said Paul.

The continued to make Pokeblock until the timer that James set went off.

"It's time to feed Annastasia", he explained.

James turned around a took a bottle out of a small bag he had resting there.

"I took this out of the fridge about 45 minutes ago. It should be room temperature by now", he thought aloud.

James picked the baby up and took her into the nursery they had set up right outside the kitchen. His pop-pop followed him.

"I love feeding her, but Jessie normally does it", he commented. "She is probably going to call any minute to make sure I didn't forget".

Right on cue, James' cell phone rang. James asked Paul to answer it.

"He didn't forget", His pop-pop said into the phone.

"Just checking", said Jessie. "Tell James to make sure she finishes the whole bottle by noon. She will probably take a bunch of breaks, but that doesn't mean she is full. It's just that all that sucking and swallowing is a lot of work and it tires her out".

"I will pass on the message", he replied. They hung up the phone.

"Momma says that you have to finish that whole bottle by noon", he told the baby.

Annastasia just looked at him, confused. James held the bottle up to her lips.

"Come on, you can do it", he encouraged.

Annastasia put her tiny hands on the bottle and stared to drink.

"Good girl", he whispered.

Growly, Acorn and Aliyah jumped up onto the chair next to him to get a closer look.

"Eevee!" they both cried in unison.

"You and Jessie are doing very well for first time parents, considering all that you've been through these past few months", Paul commented.

"Thanks. We couldn't have done it without everyone's help", he replied.

"Mime mi mime", said Mime Jr.

"When we first heard about Jessie's pregnancy, we were surprised that you decided to keep her. We thought for sure after she was born that you would put her up for adoption. Delia thought so too. She and your nanny even talked about who would get to keep her. They both wanted to take her", he told James. "We are surprised that you two can work together so well".

"Jessie and I have been working together for most of our lives. Annastasia might be unexpected, but she was not unwelcome", said James. "We were so happy when we found out we were having a baby. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Annastasia shows up".

"I did realize that you two had such a strong relationship", he replied. "I figured you liked her, since you seemed to be good friends. I suppose your grandmother was right. She knew the minute she saw you two that there was something there".

"If there is one thing I want you to know about Jessie and I it's that we really love each other. We have been through so much together, and I we decided a while ago that we were never going to split up. This wasn't just a one night stand", James said to his grandfather.

"I'm glad to hear that. Its obvious to me now", he replied. "I have to ask you though, are you planning on getting married?" he asked.

James knew this question was coming. This was the first time in his family's recorded history that anyone had ever had a baby before getting married. Marriage was a big deal, and it usually included a big business deal.

"We haven't really talked about it but.....I know Jessie wants too. The problem is that she has been dreaming of having a fairytale wedding since before I even met her. I don't want to disappoint her", he explained.

"You ought not think about it like that. Why do you think she will be disappointed?" he asked.

"We've always dreamed of getting rich and buying a big house together. Jessie wanted the whole world, and I don't have anything to offer her", he said sadly. "I can't give her the wedding of her dreams or even a place of our own to live in. If we did have you and nanny, we would be out on the street right now. I feel like....I failed her. I can't marry her if I can't get her what she wants".

"Mime mime mi", said Mime Jr. as he shook his head in disagreement.

"Vee vee", said the two Eevee.

"Now how can you say that? You two will bounce back. I know you won't let us pay for the entire wedding, but we can help", he told James. "And you still have that ring".

"What ring?" he asked.

"You don't remember, do you?" he pop-pop responded.

"No", said James.

"My mother, your great grandma, died a few days before your fifth birthday", he explained. "She knew that your parents were going to announce your engagement, so she gave you her wedding ring as a birthday gift".

James thought hard, but the image of his great grandma was blurry. His grandfather could tell that he was lost.

"The crown was a ruby and sapphire rose and the band was made out of pure gold. There was a small diamond at the center. It was very expensive", he reminded him.

Suddenly James remembered sitting on his great grandma's lap and playing with her ring. His great-grandmother smiled and told his four year-old self that one day the ring would belong to him.

"I remember!" he exclaimed. "But I don't have it. I left it behind when I ran away".

"Your parents must have it. I'm going to get it back for you", he told James.

"How?" he asked.

"Legally, that ring is yours. Your great-grandma put it in her will", his pop-pop reminded him.

"But it was meant for Jessiebelle", James said.

"Your great-grandma didn't know about Jessiebelle. She gave it to you before your engagement was officially announced", he replied.

"This is wonderful!" James said happily. "That ring is perfect for Jessie a ruby rose and sapphire to match her eyes. It's like it was made for her".

"Maybe it was", he grandfather commented.

"How can I ever thank you?" he asked.

"You can thank me by proposing to Jessie. I want her to become part of our family. I don't want her to feel that we don't love her like our own grandbaby", he told James.

"I will. I promise. I don't know when, or how, but I will ask her. Unless she asks me first", James replied.

"Well she might if you keep dragging your feet!" He scolded. "It would be good for Annastasia, too, knowing that her parents are committed to one another".

"I guess I never really thought about that. My parents didn't really set a good example", James responded. "They made me fear marriage like the devil".

"So then follow our example instead. Your nanny and I have been married for almost sixty years. That's longer than the both of your lives put together", he told James. "Your first wedding doesn't have to be your dream wedding. You can always just get a marriage certificate and then get a big celebration later on. You got your whole lives ahead of you".

"You just gave me some really great ideas. Thank you so much", James replied.

"Ayayaya", Annastasia yawned.

"I think someone needs a little break. Drinking's a lot of hard work, isn't it?" James asked the baby.

He put the bottle down and continued to murmur to the infant. A few minutes later, James' grandfather left and James continued to feed the baby. The Eevee twins and Mime Jr. lay down next to him.

"You are the best", he told the Pokémon and the baby. "Please don't ever leave me"


	52. Things to Worry About

James' nanny and Jessie were taking a break from shopping to have ice cream by the giant fountain in the center of town. Wobbufet and Gourgeist joined them.

"This is delicious!" Jessie exclaimed with her mouth full. "I haven't had ice-cream in months".

"Wobba Wobbufet!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Gour Geist Geist", said Gourgeist.

"I told you this was the best place in Kanto to get good cones", James' nanny replied.

"I have to bring James here", said Jessie. Her Pokémon both nodded.

"This place just opened up a few years ago, so I don't think James has ever come", she responded. "But I know he will like it".

"It feels really good to get out", said Jessie. "I love James and Annastasia to death but I missed going outside. James and I used to spend hours out on missions and we would always be outdoors. After spending the past few months indoors, I realized how much I really like being out".

"I can't picture James out on 'missions'. He used to cry whenever it rained", Linda replied. "And the only time he ever threw a tantrum was when he got a little bit too cold while playing in the yard".

"He still cries when it rains!" Jessie laughed. "Except now he has me to cry with".

"Wobba!" said Wobbufet.

"You two make a really good match", she complimented.

"Me and James or me and Wobbufet?" Jessie asked.

"I meant you and James, but I like you too Wobbufet", Linda replied.

"Wobba wob", the Pokémon responded.

"It always comes down to James and I", said Jessie. "I have gotten to the point where I cannot imagine my life without James. Honestly, I used to think relying on a another person the way I rely on him was pathetic and dangerous. But everything has changed, to the point where I don't even feel like the same person I was in the past".

"Speaking of that...." His grandmother started. ".....Has James proposed to you yet?.

Jessie nearly choked on the ice-cream she was eating. Wobbufet and Gourgeist patted her on the back in an attempt to help her.

"Was he planning to?" Jessie asked incredulously.

"He hasn't said anything to me. I just thought that you would have talked about it, considering all that has happened between you two recently", Linda responded.

"The thing is...James is terrified of getting married. One time he told me that he would rather jump off a cliff than tie the knot", said Jessie. "And I am not quite sure if he meant marriage in general or marriage to me".

"Well, if he said that, he has certainly changed his mind since. As much as I hate to admit it, James is a runner. He runs from everything. There is no way he would have stayed with you if you weren't he exception. Besides, I heard you two were planning on getting a house together so that you can be with one another. You two seem to be married already".

"You aren't the first person to point that out", Jessie replied. "I want him to ask me, I just don't think he ever will. Maybe I will ask him".

"That just how James' grandfather and I were. Paul didn't even propose to me. I had to propose to him!" she confessed. "That was very unusual back in the day. He'll never admit that I did that though".

Jessie laughed at this. "So I guess I'm not alone then?"

"Not at all", she replied. "And even if you don't get married, you still have Annastasia".

"I suppose you are right. Thank you for all that you have done for us", Jessie responded. "Accepting me in to the family, I mean. It must have been uncomfortable for you".

"You have it all wrong, dear. We love having you at the house. That's what families are for", his nanny replied. "We have been hoping for James to find someone to love. I hated the idea of him being stuck with that Jessiebelle. What makes you think we wouldn't like you?".

"I can think of some reasons. I'm dirt poor, a former drug addict/prostitute, I dragged your grandson into a life of crime, tried to steal your Pokémon twice, I got your son and daughter in-law arrested and now I am staying at your house with your illegitimate great-granddaughter who I passed my HIV infection on to", Jessie stated.

"Now, you know none of those things are really your fault", she told Jessie. "Except for the bit about stealing Pokémon, maybe. But you coerced into that too".

"Still, it's reality", said Jessie. "And the reality is that I'm a pretty horrible person".

"Now, you really don't believe that! You just had some horrible things happen to you. It's sometimes impossible to do the right thing when you are focused more on surviving than living. But things are different now, and everything is going to get better for you and Annastasia. You will all be fine, and we love having you here with us. Please don't ever think that you are unwelcome".

"Wobbufet" Wobbufet cried as he saluted Linda.

"Gourgeist", the pumpkin Pokémon added.

"I am so lucky to have people and Pokémon like you to help me keep myself together", Jessie replied. "Thank you so much for everything".

Jessie gave his nanny a hug. The Pokémon could resist and joined them.

"Is there anything else you want to do before heading back home?" She asked Jessie.

"No, I think I got everything I need and more", she answered, holding up her shopping bags. "As soon as James and I hit it big, I am paying you back every last penny".

"Do us a favor and think of it as an investment, not a loan", Linda said as she stood up.

Jessie and Linda headed back to the limousine and their private driver brought them back to the house. Jessie looked through the items she had gotten. Diapers, baby wipes, little spoons and plates. It was a sharp contrast to the items she usually went shopping for.

"I'm home!" Jessie called as she entered the house.

"Wobba!" Wobbufet exclaimed as he ran up behind her.

Woobat, Yanmega, Frillish, and Serviper came to greet her. They helped her take her bags.

"Where is everyone?" she asked the Pokémon.

Jessie, Gourgeist, and Wobbufet followed the others into the nursery. James was passed out on the couch with Growly, Aliyah, Acorn, Mime Jr., and Chimecho lying on top of him. Annastasia was asleep in her bassinet, her empty bottle sat on the coffee table.

"How cute", she sighed.

Jessie took out her phone and snapped a picture. She sent it to James. A moment later James' cell phone buzzed in his pocket, which caused him to wake up. He jumped up and the Pokémon sleeping on top of him were tossed to the floor.

"Mime!" Mime Jr. complained. Growly, Acorn, Aliyah, and Chimecho joined in.

"I was just taking a break", James said defensively as he looked up at Jessie. "The baby is fine, I swear".

"I know. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just got back. Check your phone", she replied.

James took out his phone and looked at the picture.

"Very cute", he replied.

He stood up and kissed her. She handed him a pint of his favorite ice cream.

"We got you some ice cream", she told him. "This place has the best cookie dough. They put extra large chunks in it"

"Thank you. I didn't know you were capable of being this sweet", he joked.

"You better be talking about the ice cream", she retorted. James just shrugged and tried to rip the top off the pint.

Jessie gave him a warning glare and then bent down to scratch Acorn behind her ears.

"Where are Lucy and Meowth?" she asked.

"I haven't seen them all day", he replied. He looked at his grandmother, who shrugged her shoulders.

"They didn't come with us", she told him.

"Did you see them, Wobbufet?" Jessie asked the Pokémon.

"Woba", he said sadly, shaking his head 'no'.

"Those two are always running off together. I wonder what they are up to", Jessie thought to herself.

"Vee vee!" said Aliyah.

The Eevee dashed towards the window and pointed her paw in the direction of the forest.

"I guess they went out to train", James interpreted.

The Eevee nodded her head. Jessie walked up to Annastasia, who was still fast asleep.

"I missed you", she whispered softy. "I got you lots of nice things. When you wake up I will show you".

"We should go. I don't want to wake her up yet. We have only been asleep for about twenty minutes", said James.

James picked up the baby monitor and everyone followed him out of the room.

Xxxxxxxx

In a far off corner of the forest, Meowth was giving Lucy guitar lessons.

"This sucks", she said, throwing the guitar to the ground.

"Be careful with dat! I only gots one of dose!" Meowth scolded.

He picked the guitar up and brushed the dirt off of it.

"Piano is so much easier", Lucy commented.

"Yous didn't seem like de type dat just gives up", Meowth retorted.

"I'm not giving up. I just want to do something else for a while. We've been out here for four hours. I'm hungry", she complained.

"Me toos", said Meowth. His stomach rumbled loudly.

"First one back to the kitchen is a rotten Exxacute!" she said playfully, taking off in a sprint.

"Dat ain't fair, you knows quick attack and I don't!" Meowth called after her. He swore he heard her call back 'then learn it dummy'.

Lucy came speeding into the kitchen. She collided with James, who was enjoying his new ice cream, and the dessert went flying.

"Vee vee!" called Aliyah.

Suddenly the ice cream bowl and all its contents were suspended in mid air. It floated back to the counter and placed itself back in front of James.

"Thanks Aliyah. That could have been disastrous. Imagine, an entire bowl of this stuff wasted. Once again you saved the day!" James complimented the Pokémon.

The Pokémon jumped onto his lap and licked the side of his face. Then she turned to Lucy.

"Vee Eevee eve", the Pokémon said to Lucy. "You should watch where you are going".

"Well no one asked you!" she yelled at the Eevee.

"What did she say?" Jessie asked.

"Forget it", said Lucy. "When is that Rumika girl getting here?"

"Her train arrives in less than an hour. James' grandmother is leaving in a few minutes to go pick her up at the station", Jessie responded. "Where is Meowth?"

"I'm here", Meowth called from the doorway. He was out of breath.

"What happened to you?" asked Jessie as she helped herself to some of James' ice cream.

"Dat Purrloin happened", he said accusingly, pointing at Lucy.

"I didn't force you to run here like a chicken with its head cut off", she retorted. She stuck her tongue out at Meowth.

"Did yous see dat?!" he asked Jessie and James.

"We didn't see anything", James and Jessie said in unison.

"Yous guys! Yere takin' her side now?! Can I at least get some ice cream?" he asked his friends.

"I got you some strawberry crème flavored. It's in the freezer", Jessie told him.

Meowth walked across the kitchen and opened the freezer.

"Danks, Jess", he said as he opened the pint.

"Half of it's gone!" he exclaimed.

"Wobbufet wanted some too", she replied.

"Wobbufet!" he yelled angrily.

"Wobba woobbb!" the Pokémon replied in fear.

"Don't worry, we got enough for everyone", said James' nanny. "It couldn't fit in the freezer up here so I put it in the one downstairs".

"Danks. I'll be right back", he told them as he walked towards the stairs.

"Where did you two run off to?" Jessie asked the Purrloin.

"As usual, it is none of your business", she replied.

The Purrloin walked passed them and headed downstairs.

"She is difficult to figure out", said James. "One minute she's sweet and the next she's nasty".

"She's not that difficult to figure out. She obviously hates me and loves you", Jessie responded. "Everyone else she is just neutral to".

"You do make a fair point", he replied.

When they finished eating, Jessie and James brought Annastasia back up to their room.

"I take it everything went well between you and my grandmother?" he whispered to Jessie.

"She is a very nice person. I wish I had family like that", Jessie responded.

"You do", he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "And you always will. I promise".

xxxxxxxxxx

Rumika and James' grandmother arrived at the house just as they expected. Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Paul, and all of their Pokémon came out to greet them. Rumika wore a pair of jeans, red sneakers, and a simple t-shirt. She long red hair was in two braids

"Wow. She really does look like you", Lucy commented. "Except much, much younger".

Jessie gave the Purrloin the death glare. "Bad idea", Meowth whispered in her ear. "Remember, Jess is de vengeful type".

"I'm not afraid of her", Lucy mumbled.

"Thanks", said Rumika. "I think you are very beautiful. Especially your eyes. And your baby is really cute", she told Jessie.

"Thanks", Jessie replied as she smiled down at Annastasia.

"Come in for some tea. Do you have any bags you want me to get?" Paul asked.

"No. all I have is this one backpack", she replied.

Once they got into the house, Rumika pulled a laptop out of her backpack. She logged in as James' grandmother handed her some tea. She gulped it down gratefully and then wiped her mouth on her shirt.

"This tea is good. I haven't been able to afford any since I left the estate", she told them. "I have all the information we need in the computer. This computer is backed up to a disk and a usb, so you do not have to worry about losing anything".

Rumika pulled up a few photos of Team Firestar members. They were all different ages and genders.

"It can't be", said Lucy as she squinted at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Meowth asked Lucy.

"That woman! It's the one with the baby! The one who tricked me", Lucy tried to explain.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie, James, and Rumika asked together.

"Are yous sure 'bout dat?" Meowth asked her.

"Yes. I used to know that woman", Lucy told the group. Lucy explained her story as best she could.

"I wonder if that lab..." James started.

".....belonged to Team Firestar", Jessie finished.

"It probably did. They had tons of labs but none of their experiments were successful. That is why they relied on stealing from the other gangs", Rumika suggested. "I heard that all of the Pokémon they used ended up being killed".

"Den it's a god ding dat yous escaped", said Meowth.

"Yeah", she replied.

"Did whole ding is driven me crazy", said Meowth. "I wish dat dey could just leave us alone".

"That's unlikely", Rumika responded. "I hate to the be bearer of bad news, but unless we do something, you all are toast".

"Then we should definitely do something", said James.

"No shit Sherlock", Meowth replied.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much. I talked to Giovanni. I guess you told him I was coming here", Rumika said to Jessie and James.

"Yeah, we called him no long after we spoke to you", said James.

"So did I. He's sending me some equipment. I just have to show you how to use it", said Rumika.

"What kind of equipment?" asked Jessie.

"Mostly new technology that you've never seen before. It's hard to explain unless I have it in front of me. He sent a few Dragonite to deliver it, so it should come tonight by midnight", she explained.

"And dat stuff will protect us?" asked Meowth.

"It should", she replied.

"Dang. Life used to be so simple", he lamented. "Now weeze gotta worry 'bout all dis".

Rumika talked to them for about another hour before retiring to her room, where shespent the rest of the day and night. Jessie and James spent the next few hourspreparing for the Yellowstone contest, which started the next day in Vermillion City.


	53. Yellowstone

"Jessie, time to wake up", said James as gently rubbed her shoulder.

Jessie opened her eyes and glared at him. He was holding Annastasia, who stared back at her with her large turquoise eyes.

"Is this a dream?" she asked after looking at the alarm clock, which read 6:30am.

"Nope. You slept through our alarm, and the crying", he told her.

"Yours or Annastasia's?" she asked jokingly as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Very funny. I already changed her and gave her one of the bottles you had stored in the fridge", he said. "Our bags are all packed so as soon as you are ready we can get going".

Jessie got out of bed and got ready for the day while James went to tell Meowth and Lucy that they were ready to go.

"Weeze been waitin' fere yous fere half an hour", Meowth said.

"Wobbufet Wobba", said Wobbufet.

"Jessie will be ready in a few minutes", said James.

Annastasia reached up and grabbed a handful of his hair. She grasped it tightly and pulled. James winced in pain but didn't do anything to stop her.

"I got dis", said Meowth as he rummaged through the diaper bag.

Meowth pulled out a little stuffed Eevee and handed it to the baby. Annastasia let go of James' hair and grabbed the toy. She started gnawing on its head and pulling at its ears.

"Thanks, Meowth", said James.

"Don't mention it", he replied.

"That private jet you have is very convenient", Lucy said to Paul and Linda, who were planning on coming with them.

"We just got it recently. We figured it would come in handy, with you all traveling all the time", said Paul.

"And now you all will have no excuse to come and visit us on occasion", Linda added.

"I missed being able to travel so easily", said Rumika. "Walking or taking the train really does suck when you are used to having a jet to bring you places".

"I'm ready", said Jessie as she entered the kitchen.

"Veee Eevee", said Acorn as she ran up to her.

"Ok. Time for everyone to return", Jessie said to the Pokémon.

She, Meowth and Rumika returned them to their balls. Jessie stuck the Pokeballs in her purse and then took Annastasia from James.

"Let's get us a third ribbon", she told the group.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours passed and it was time for the Yellowstone Pokémon Contest in Vermillion city to begin. Though the contest was larger than the one in Lavender Town, it was still rather small. Only about 100 coordinators were registered to compete. James was in the dressing room with Jessie, helping her put the last minute adjustments on her outfit.

"How do I look?" she asked James.

Jessie was wearing a long magenta dress with the silver heels that James bought her. She also had on the earrings and necklace that James' grandmother lent her.

"Like a Queen", he responded.

"I was hoping you'd say that", she replied.

"How about me?" he asked her, stepping back so she could get a full view.

He had on a black tuxedo with a magenta tie. His hair was tied back in a mini ponytail.

"Very attractive", she complimented. "Now let's show them what we've got".

Meanwhile, Misty waited anxiously on the side of the stage, waiting for her turn to perform and battle. As promised, her sisters, aunt, uncle, and even her grandparents had come to see her.

"Don't look so nervous", a voice said from behind her.

"Tracey, I didn't know you were going to come", Misty said.

"I didn't want to miss another one of your contests. They just aren't as fun to watch on T.V. as they are in person", he replied.

He handed her a piece of ginger gum.

"I know you get nauseous when you are nervous, so I got you this", he explained.

Thank you, I really needed this", she said as she popped the gum into her mouth. "I feel better already".

"How is everything going with you?" Tracey asked.

"Things are well. And you?" Misty replied.

"I really like working for Professor Oak, and Gary is fun to have around. We have become quite good friends", he answered.

"That's good to hear", she told him.

Another coordinator finished her turn and left the stage.

"I'm going up any second", Misty explained.

"Good luck, you are going to do great", he said, waving goodbye.

Tracey walked back into the audience and sat down next to Ash, who was with his mother and the rest of their traveling partners. Five minutes later, Misty took the stage.

"Go, Staryu!" she exclaimed, releasing the Pokémon.

Staryu spun out of its ball and shot a fountain of water towards the ceiling to keep the audience engaged. Misty quickly set up a series of tiny bottle on the stage around them.

"Ok, now aim water gun at each of those bottles", she instructed.

Staryu did as she asked and shot each of the bottles down. As soon as the water hit each one, it made a loud popping noise and confetti shot into the airs. There were six bottles in total, and Staryu hit each one with ease.

"Astonishing! I never saw anyone use water gun in such a surprising way", the announcer exclaimed.

Misty's friends and family cheered loudly as the scoreboard flash 29.5 points.

"She's like, so creative", Lily commented.

"Yeah go sis!" Violet exclaimed.

"A very high score, congratulations, Misty", said the announcer. "Looks like this teen coordinator will be heading to the second round".

"Yes!", Ash cheered. "Woo hoo!"

"Pikaaaa!" yelled Pikachu.

"Zuuuuu!" Azuril cheered.

Pikachu and Azuril danced around happily and waved little flags with Misty's face on them.

"Excited?" Delia asked her son and the Pokémon.

"Yep. I am really happy that Misty made it to the second round", Ash responded. "So are Pikachu and Azuril, apparently".

"I am glad she could move on, even though I couldn't", said Bonnie.

Bonnie's routine was perfect, until Jerry slipped on his own ice beam and flew right into the audience. Unable to recover, the judges gave her a score of zero. She didn't even get a chance to battle anyone.

"You'll get plenty of more opportunities", said Delia. "Ash still has yet to win the Pokémon league, but he keeps on trying. You should too".

"I will", said Bonnie. "It was just really embarrassing".

"I know how you feel", said Serena. "One time my routine didn't go as planned and I humiliated myself in front of the entire crowd. Then I realized that no one looked down on me for that and that I didn't need to be so hard on myself. I just tried harder the next time".

"You should listen to them, Bonnie", said Clement. "You know they are right".

"Yeah", she replied.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Tracey, and May ran up to Misty to congratulate her.

"Next is the battle round. Just give it all you got", Ash said to Misty.

"Zu zu zuril ril", said Azuril.

Misty laughed nervously. "Thanks for the advice", she responded.

Misty watched the screen to see who she would be battling and gasped when she saw that it was none other than Egan, the fire Pokémon trainer.

"Hey, it's Egan!" Ash exclaimed. "He only has fire Pokémon. This will be an easy win".

"If there's anything I learned about Pokémon battles from you, Ash, it's that I should never underestimate an opponent", said Misty.

Egan came running up to Misty.

"Looks like it's me against you", he said with a smile. "Prepare for a challenge".

"Oh I will", she replied.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Look, the ginger twerpette made it to the battle round", James said as he pointed to the television screen in the waiting area.

Jessie was burping Annastasia while Meowth filed his nails and Lucy napped. Rumika and his grandparents had left them alone to go sit in the audience.

"I'd rather see her win than Bonnie", she responded. "At least Misty is old enough to understand how much time and effort it takes to be a Pokémon coordinator and doesn't just rely on dumb luck".

"Woba Wobbufet", Wobbufet agreed.

"Anything exciting happen while I was feeding the baby?" she asked James.

James described some of the attacks that the top contenders used in order to make it to the next round. Jessie sat down with the baby and let her play with her charm bracelet.

"They aren't as good as our routines, though. We also have Acorn and Aliyah on our side for the battle round", said James as he sat down next to her. He put his arm around Jessie. Annastasia reached for him.

"Do you want your dad-da?" Jessie asked her.

"Jessie, yous know dat she can't talk", said Meowth as he continued to work on sharpening his claws.

"That doesn't mean we can't talk to her", Jessie scolded.

James took the baby from Jessie and placed her on his lap. She immediately reached for his hair.

"Not this again", he mumbled as the baby tugged on his hair mercilessly.

Jessie handed her the Eevee toy. "Don't touch the hair", she told the infant.

James quickly re-did his ponytail while Annastasia sucked on the Eevee's face. She managed to stay content for a minute or so and then started to cry.

"Its ok honey, don't cry. Please don't cry", James tried to soothe her. Several minutes went by and she still wouldn't stop. "What do you think is wrong?"

"Maybe she is hungry again", said Jessie as she fixed her make-up. " I can see if she wants to nurse".

"I still don't gets why yous humans gotta do dat. Its pretty weird", Meowth commented.

Jessie and James ignored his comment. "You can't do that now. You are up in a few minutes", he reminded her. "I will just give her one of the bottles we packed".

"Ok", she replied.. "I'll be right back. Please try to behave while I am gone", she said to the crying baby.

Jessie grabbed her Pokeballs and walked out of the room. Lucy woke up from the crying and handed James a bottle from their cooler. Annastasia stopped crying and started to feed immediately. James, Meowth, and Lucy watched the screen to see Jessie's performance.

"Look, its Jessie", Misty pointed out to her friends.

"I didn't see them here. I wonder where they were", said May.

"They are inside the waiting area. It's a bit too chilly for the baby to stay outside for long, especially since she is a little bit weaker than most infants", James' grandmother explained as she sat down next to them. "Winter is coming early this year".

"We didn't know you'd be here too", Ash said to Linda, Paul, and Rumika as they took their seats.

"Its nice to see you again", said Delia. "and I've heard a lot about you from Giovanni", she said to Rumika.

"Good things, I hope", Rumika thought to herself.

"Good to hear", Rumika responded.

They chatted for a few minutes until Jessie walked across the stage and called out Gourgeist and Wobbufet. Gourgeist shot a series of light beams at Wobbufet, who counted them. Gourgeist dodged the counter attack so that it came straight for Jessie. Jessie held up a mulit-colored mirror. The lights bounced off the mirror and lit up the entire area.

"What a creative performance!" said the announcer. "Let's her it for Jessica Tonaka, and her Wobbufet and Gourgeist!"

The crowd cheered as Jessie received a score of 30 points.

"Another perfect score", said Misty. "I have to watch out for her".

"There is still the battle round", said Ash. "Anything could happen".

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "Momma just got a perfect score".

Annastasia laughed and clapped in reaction to his excitement. Jessie was paired with Iris for the battle round.

"I though you weren't traveling with them anymore", Jessie commented as Iris stepped onto the platform.

"I didn't come here with them, but I am still competing", she replied.

Iris called out her Dragonite and Jessie sent out Acorn.

"I knew she was going to use that Mew sometime", Ash commented.

"They have been training a lot", said Rumika. "That Dragonite doesn't stand a chance".

"Acorn, use bullet seed!" Jessie commanded.

The Eevee fired at the Dragonite, who flew out of the way. Iris asked the Pokémon to use seismic toss, but the Eevee was too quick for the Dragonite to grasp. The two Pokémon continue to fire shadow balls and bullet seeds at one another.

"Now isn't this interesting, folks. I don't think I ever witnessed a battle between an Eevee and a Dragonite", said the announcer.

"Go Jessie!" James cheered as he continued to feed Annastasia.

"Acorn, use counter!" Jessie yelled as the Dragonite launched a powerful hyperbeam at them.

"Veeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed as she countered the attack.

The Dragonite fainted from its own hyperbeam. Acorn was declared the winner.

"I knew you could do it. Nice work", Jessie told the Pokémon as she returned her to her ball.

"That was one spectacular Eevee", the announcer commented. "Let's here it for Jessica and Acorn!"

Jessie bowed and then headed back into the holding area.

"Weeze gotta get out dere", Meowth said to Lucy as he watched Jessie leave the stage.

"Why are you bringing your guitar?" James asked as he took it out of its case.

"You'll see. Just watch", Meowth responded as he and Lucy left the room.

"I wonder what they are going to do", James said to Annastasia. "He said earlier that it was a surprise".

Jessie came into the room and sat down next to James.

"You did a great performance. Annastasia even cheered for you", James informed her.

"Aw, thanks sweetie", she told the infant, who just smiled back at her.

"Meowth and Lucy up now", James reminded her. "We finally get to see what they have been hiding from us".

The crowd went silent as Meowth and Lucy walked in front of the audience. Meowth had his guitar in hand, but neither of them carried any Pokeballs. The lights dimmed as he sat down on a small chair in the center of the stage.

"And here is Meowth and Lucy from Viridian City", said the announcer. "Meowth and Lucy are the first ever Pokémon to coordinate and perform at a Pokémon contest without a trainer. Let's give them a hand!"

Meowth waited until everyone stopped clapping to start strummin his guitar. He and Lucy looked one another in the eyes as the music started to play. Jessie and James stared at the screen in anticipation.

"Oh god", they said in unison.

"I saw him play guitar before, but I didn't think he would do it as a performance", said Serena.

"I think they going to sing", said Rumika.

"This is either going to be really good or really bad", said Max. Most of their group nodded in agreement.

Meowth and Lucy both closed their eyes and started to sing together:

"I don't know you, but I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react.

And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out...

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time...  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now....

Falling slowly, eyes that know me,  
And I can't go back.  
Moods that take me and erase me.....  
And I'm painted black.  
You have suffered enough...  
And warred with yourself....  
It's time that you won.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time...  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now...

Falling slowly, sync your melody,

I'll sing along.....

And you've made it now..."

Jessie and James stared at each other in astonishment as they finished the last verse. Lucy blushed and was grateful that her dark purple fur could hide her red face.

"That was beautiful", said Misty.

"Azuril Azuril", said Azuril.

"That was so romantic!" Bonnie squealed.

"Ne ne!" Dedenne agreed.

"Oh brother", Max and Ash commented.

"I thought that was lovely", said James' nanny. "I love those two".

"I haven't known them for that long, but they have already impressed me", said Rumika. "I never saw Pokémon like them before".

Meowth and Lucy stood up and took one another's paws. They bowed and exited the stage. They were paired with Serena for the battle round. Lucy decided to battle herself.

Meowth stood on the platform behind Lucy. "Yere gonna cream dat powder puff", he told her.

"And I know just how to do it", she replied.

"Braixen, use fire dance!" Serena instructed her Pokémon.

Lucy dodged the flames and used her quick attack. She followed it up with a full tackle the did a surprising amount of damage to the fire-fox Pokémon.

"Lucy is an amazing battler", May commented.

"She is a hard worker", said James' grandfather.

"I wonder how Braixen will handle her", said Clement. "I guess we will just have to wait and see".

James and Jessie were still hanging out in the indoor waiting area and were watching the battle on the live television that was there.

"Go Lucy! Show them how it's done!" Jessie cheered.

"I thought you didn't like her", said James as he lay the baby down in her car seat.

"I like her more than Serena. I think she is growing on me", Jessie responded. "Especially after that performance".

Jessie and James continued to stare at the screen. Lucy used fury swipes, full tackle, and head-butt to weaken Braixen. Somehow she managed to dodge the flamethrowers her opponent launched at her. Eventually, Braixen was defeated when Lucy used full tackle to finish her off.

"Yous did it!" Meowth exclaimed. "Weeze gonna go to de next round".

"That was invigorating", said Lucy.

"And it looks like Lucy the Purrloin has once again shocked the audience in the best of ways", the announcer exclaimed. "Meowth and Lucy are going to the next round!"

James got up to take his turn, as he was up after the next coordinator.

"You two were great", he said to Lucy and Meowth as they walked by him.

"We know", they said in unison.

James used Growly to create a massive fire spin. Then he sent Yamask out. Yamask danced through the flames and extinguished the fire with a misty attack.

"I didn't know that James' Yamask could use mist", said Misty. "That is a water type move".

"I forgot he even had a Yamask", said Drew. "He must have gotten it sometime after I left Kanto".

James was up against Misty for the battle round.

"Now, Misty of Cerulean City and her Golduck are up against James of Viridian City and his Raichu!" The announcer exclaimed.

Misty cursed under her breath.

"I didn't know he had a Raichu. It must be new", she thought to herself.

"Go Misty!" Ash and friends cheered from the sidelines.

"Pika pi!" called Pikachu.

"Azuril ril!" yelled Azuril.

"James has a Raichu, since when?" Serena asked Linda.

"He befriended that Raichu just a few days ago. He asked it to come with him and it did", she replied.

"Wow, I hope I can get a Raichu that easily one day", said Max.

"You can do it James! I believe in you!" Jessie cheered from the waiting room.

"Go and get dem, Jimmy!" Meowth added.

"Thunderbolt, Raichu!" James instructed.

"Dodge it Golduck and use psychic", Misty yelled.

Golduck jumped just time to avoid Raichu's electricity. Then the Raichu was lifted high into the air.

"Now tackle!" she told Golduck.

The Pokémon jumped towards its opponent and body slammed it to the ground. Raichu responded by using thunderbolt.

"Hang in there, Golduck", Misty called out.

"Raichu, just keep using thunder!" James yelled.

The battle went on like this for two whole minutes. Misty could tell that James' Raichu wasn't losing strength. It was stronger than she hoped.

"Double slap Golduck!" she called out one last time.

"Use your double slap too, Raichu," James responded.

The two Pokémon were face to face, and it was only a matter of time before one of them gave in. Golduck fainted with two seconds left on the clock.

"And it looks James Morgan and Raichu are the winners!" the announcer proclaimed.

"Woo hoo, all right!" Lucy called. She, Meowth and Jessie cheered louder than anyone else watching.

James and Raichu bowed and waved before leaving the stage.

"Congrats, James", said Misty as he returned Raichu to its Pokeball.

"Thank you. You put up a great fight", he responded. "I didn't know that you even had a Raichu. It figures, right? As soon as you stop chasing Pikachu you manage to capture a Raichu".

"Well, I don't know if she plans on staying with me. I just befriended her a few days ago", he explained her he looked down at the Pokeball in his hand. "It would be nice though".

"Well I'm sure you will make a great team. You and Jessie have become a force to be reckoned with", Misty told him.

"Thanks", he replied as the two of them returned to their friends.

Misty went to sit down with Ash and the others. Azuril jumped into her arms.

"Looks like Azuril isn't nervous around crowds anymore", Egan commented.

"Oh, hey Egan", she said. "I didn't know you were still here".

"I just wanted to watch you finish", he replied.

"Its too bad you didn't win", said Bonnie. "I thought you should have won".

"Well, a battle's a battle", Ash responded. "You used good strategy. You didn't know he would use an electric type".

Egan chatted with the others for a while Misty talked to her family. Her sister, aunt, uncle, and cousins were sitting behind them.

"Nice work", said Violet. "That Staryu is a real gem. Too bad Golduck didn't win".

"Golduck did his best", she reminded her. "He had a disadvantage".

"It's a good thing you evolved", said Daisy. "Now that you are a Golduck instead of a Psyduck you are much more powerful. You just need more practice".

"Gol duck duck", the Pokémon responded.

"You are cuter too", said Lily.

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy continued to battle random opponents. After James beat Misty, he was paired with Lucy.

"Are you sure dat yous wanna battle again?" Meowth asked the Purrloin.

"Of course I am sure. Stop worrying", she responded.

Meowth and James stepped onto the platform. Lucy stood behind Meowth. James called out Aliyah.

"Oh no", said Meowth.

"This is gonna get interesting", Ash said to Misty, who had returned to her seat next to Ash.

"You said it", Max commented.

"And it looks like we have another battling Eevee", said the announcer.

"I wonder if Lucy can handle that Mew", said Rumika.

"Shh!" said Ash, Misty, May, Max , and Delia in unison.

"We don't want anyone to know that she is a Mew, remember?" said Misty.

"Its safer that way", said Paul.

"Right. I forgot", Rumika responded.

"Aliyah, use your full tackle", James instructed.

The little Eevee sprinted towards Lucy. She used quick attack to avoid being hit by the Eevee.

"Nice dodge", said Meowth.

Before she could respond, Aliyah launched a firespin at her head. She ducked and fired a shadow ball, which hit the Eevee. The shadow ball stopped the firespin, but it did not seem to hurt the Eevee at all. James then asked Aliyah to use her full tackle again. This time the attack came too quick for Lucy to dodge. She was hit head on.

"Oh no you don't", Lucy said as she stood up.

Lucy used fury swipes on Aliyah. Aliyah responded by doing her own fury swipes.

"And it looks like this little Eevee know some very unique attacks", said the announcer. "First that firespin, and now we are witnessing some remarkable fury swipes".

The two Pokémon continued to battle until the seven minute timer went off. The match essentially ended in a tie, but Lucy was declared the winner, since she had more points left over than Aliyah. Everyone stood up and cheered.

"You did very well", James said sweetly as he returned the worn-out Pokémon to her ball. "Good Job, Lucy".

"Thanks", she replied.

Next up was Jessie versus Zoey.

"So we meet again", Zoey said to Jessie. "Don't think I am going to go easy on you because you're a mom now".

"I'm tougher than ever", she replied. "You should be scared".

Zoey called out her Rhyperior. Jessie chose Acorn.

"Not another one of those things", she thought to herself, recalling the time her, James, Meowth, Serena, Ash, and Clement had faced a hunter with a Rhyperior.

"A Rhyperior", said Meowth. "Anything but dat".

"Huh?" said Rumika.

Ash and Serena briefly explained to the group how Jessie and Wobbufet had almost left Team Rocket to live with a doctor who was obsessed with Wobbufet. The story ended with a Rhyperior almost killing the seven of them.

"Oh. So there are some bad memories there", said Misty.

Zoey's Rhyperior tried to use pound attack to crush the little Eevee, but she was to fast for it. Acorn tackled her opponent, who fell backwards and almost flew into the audience.

"This is going to get intense", said Drew. "I know she's technically a legendary, but I am still amazed by all that power".

The two Pokémon battled each other fiercely. Acorn used shadow balls, fury swipes, flamethrower and water gun to help weaken Rhyperior.

"That's a good strategy", Iris commented. "Just pummel your opponent with your nastiest attacks".

"I agree. Using the combination of fire and water is super effective", said Cilan. "To finish this all she needs to do is a thund..."

"Thunderbolt!" Jessie instructed.

Acorn used a thunderbolt to knock Rhyperior out. She and Jessie were declared the winners.

"You sure saw that one coming", Rumika said to Cilan.

"Well, am I a connoisseur", Cilan responded proudly as he straightened his tie.

"Yeah! Dat's our Jessie. She don't take no fere an answer!" Meowth exclaimed as he and the other Pokémon cheered her on.

He, James, and Lucy were in the waiting room. Next was Jessie versus James for the ribbon. Lucy offered to hold Annastasia.

"You better take care of her. Meowth, help her, don't leave their sight", Jessie said to the two Pokémon.

Jessie trusted Meowth, Lucy on the other hand...she would have to earn Jessie's trust the hard way. She watched them for a moment as they took the infant in their paws. She told them to be careful one last time.

"Stop yere worryin' and get out dere and battle!" Meowth told the parents.

Jessie and James stepped onto the platform.

"We've been through a lot since we last battled each other like this", said James.

"Yes, but I am still a better battler", said Jessie.

Meanwhile, the twerps in the audience were placing bets.

"Go Jessie!" Ash, Misty, Iris, May, Serena, Rumika, and Delia cheered.

"Go James!" Drew, Max, Clement, and Bonnie yelled.

"Go both of you!" James' grandparents exclaimed.

As they predicted, it was Acorn versus Aliyah.

"It looks like it's Eevee on Eevee. But as you know folks, these aren't your average Eevee. So far they have each been able to use many unique attacks on their opponents. This is bound to be an interesting match", said the announcer.

"Acorn, thunderbolt", Jessie instructed.

"Nice try", said James. "Aliyah, use counter!"

Aliyah's counter attack was a success. Acorn tumbled backwards but then managed to stand up. She then fired a hyperbeam at Aliyah, who managed to dodge it. Acorn and Aliyah used ice beam, pin missile, and poison sting on one another.

"This is amazing. It is as if these Eevee know every attack known to Poke and man!", the announced exclaimed.

"Dem Eevee sure like to show off", said Meowth as he watched the screen in the waiting room. "I suppose it's a good ding dat dey ain't nervous in front of crowds no more".

"Hard workers", said Lucy. "Just like you and me".

Meowth smiled at her. He liked it when she pointed out s similarity between the two of the them.

"Acorn, one more bite attack!" Jessie instructed.

"Copy her, Aliyah!" said James.

The timer ran out and neither of the Eevee had fallen. Jessie was declared the winner, since she had earned more points during her performance.

"Congrats, Jess", said James as he kissed her hand. "You deserve it".

"You scared me though, it looked like you were going to win for a while there". said Jessie.

"Maybe I would have if we didn't run out of time", he speculated.

"Dream on", Jessie retorted.

Jessie took a bow with her Pokémon while the audience cheered. The judges handed her the ribbon. Team Jessie collected their bet money from Drew, Max, Clement, and Bonnie.

"Jessie might be a better battler, but James is a better trainer", Bonnie said to May, who was collecting the money she won from her.

"I know", May replied. "But Jessie still won".

"How's my sweet little princess?" Jessie asked in a baby-voice as she re-entered the waiting area.

She rubbed her hands with sanitizer and then reached for the infant. Jessie picked her up and cradled her in her arms.

"See this ribbon. It's going to help us get to the Grand Festival", Jessie explained as she held the purple and red ribbon in front of her daughter.

"What was de prize money fere dis contest?" asked Meowth.

"Five hundred dollars", said James as he entered the room. "Second place is two hundred and third place is one hundred".

"So weeze made a good deal a money from dis", he commented. "Good. Dat's de way it should be".

Rumika, Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and James' grandparents said goodbye to the rest of their group and headed back home. The twerps headed back to the Vermillion City Pokémon Center.

"I thought Jessie and James were doing gym battles too", Iris commented as they got to the cafeteria.

Iris, Clement, Ash and Max had already earned their thunder badges from Surge, so they were planning on heading to their next location, Fuchsia City, in the morning. Dawn rejoined their group.

"They must have changed their minds", said Serena.

"Contest ribbons have be earned every year, but the badges last a few years. They could just go to the gyms they missed next year if they really want to compete in the Pokémon League in Kanto", said Max. "That's what I have to do, since I didn't turn ten until last week. I did get a chance to earn my boulder badge, cascade badge, or rainbow badge".

"We still have to do something for your birthday", said May.

"You already got me a cake", he replied. "And an updated Poke-nav"

"How about we all go out to dinner", Dawn suggested. "There is an all-you-can eat buffet on Church Street".

"I could go for one of those!" said Ash.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"I still didn't get you a present, Max", said Dawn. "And I wasn't with you guys when you celebrated. How about I buy you dinner?"

"I'm not going to turn that one down", Max replied.

"Good. How about tonight?" Dawn asked the group.

Everyone agreed to her plan. After they got back to the Pokémon Center, they got dressed and ready to go out. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, Annastasia, Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, Linda, and Paul arrived at the mansion. Jessie and James brought the baby up to their bedroom while Lucy and Meowth went out for a walk and Rumika talked to James' grandparents.

"That song Meowth and Lucy did was really unexpected. You didn't know about it, did you?" Jessie asked James as she changed Annastasia.

"No. I knew they were going to do something together though", he responded as he changed out of his tuxedo.

"The tux was a good idea", she said as she watched him undress.

"I could leave it on", he suggested.

"Please don't", she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"I have that song, you know", he told her. "Its called Falling Slowly. Do you want me to play it?"

"Yes", she answered.

James walked over to the stereo and put on the song. He walked back over to Jessie and draped his arms around her. She pulled him close and they started to dance.

"I don't know you, but I want you  
All the more for that  
Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react.

And games that never amount to more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out...

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time...  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now....

Falling slowly, eyes that know me,  
And I can't go back.  
Moods that take me and erase me.....  
And I'm painted black.  
You have suffered enough...  
And warred with yourself....  
It's time that you won.

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time...  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You'll make it now...

Falling slowly, sync your melody,

I'll sing along.....

And you've made it now..."

When the song finished Jessie locked the door and they lay down on the bed together.

"It's a good thing Meowth is too distracted now to pick our lock", Jessie said as she kissed him.

"Yeah. I hope it stays this way", James responded as he kissed her back.

Meanwhile.....

James' grandparents were helping the few servants they had cook dinner. Rumika sat at the counter as they talked. They mentioned how Jessie and James planned on starting a new job, hoping to earn cash that they could put towards buying their won house.

"Why would they bother with that?" Rumika asked them. "I mean, after Giovanni is finished dealing with all those lawyers, aren't Jessie, James, and the other victims going to get reimbursed? From what I understand, Jessie's case took the cake. They are probably going to be rich".

"No one knows for sure if that will actually happen", Paul responded. "they wasted a lot of money while they were in Team Rocket".

"But that was the Morgan's money, not Giovanni's", said Rumika.

"Yes, but the Morgans gave it to Giovanni. He could have used it for whatever he wanted", Linda responded.

"So isn't it Giovanni's fault? Why'd he let them get away with using all that cash?" Rumika asked.

"He did it to spite the Morgans. They weren't on good terms ever since James joined Team Rocket. He didn't think they would pull out of their contract, but they did. No one saw it coming", said Paul.

"Except Team Firestar", Rumika commented. "I still think they are going to hit it big and that they shouldn't bother getting jobs".

"There is a chance they will end up with next to nothing. It's good for them to work. James feels guilty staying here with us. They wants them to go their own way. They are two very independent people, and I am sure that Lucy and Meowth feel that way too". Linda replied.

"Ok then, I will help them", said Rumika. "I'll go to work too. I have nowhere to go and nothing left to lose".


	54. Morning Drama

A week passed since the Yellowstone Contest. Jessie, James, and Rumika had spent the past seven days taking turns working at a nearby restaurant, where they waited tables. Lucy and Meowth continued with their guitar sessions while James' nanny and pop-pop worked with Giovanni to decide what assets belonged to whom after James' parents and the Winchester family were officially sued. Meanwhile, Cilan and Iris visited and returned from Unova and met in Fuchsia city for the Violetbranch Contest.

It was eight in the evening and Jessie was feeding the baby in the nursery. James left the room to get her some water. James' grandpa stopped him in the hallway.

"Can we talk for a while?" he asked James.

"Sure", James replied.

James walked back to the nursery and handed Jessie a glass of water.

"I have to help my grandfather with something. Do you mind if I leave?", he asked her.

"Go for it. After this I am putting her to sleep, and then you are all mine for the next eight hours", she said with a smile.

He smiled back and then met his grandfather in the hallway. They walked outside to one of the balconies.

"I got this for you", he said, handing James a small box.

James opened the box. Inside was his great-grandmother's ring.

"It is just as spectacular now as it was the last time I saw it", James observed. He picked it up to get a closer look.

"It's all yours", his grandfather responded.

James thanked him and gave him a hug.

"I owe you so much", he whispered.

"Just be happy", his grandfather replied. "Now go get her, she's waiting for you".

James smiled and put the ring back in its box. He went back to his room and cleaned up a bit before Jessie came in and put Annastasia in her crib. He hid the ring on top of one of the shelves, and waited patiently for Jessie to return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Jessie and James woke up to Annastasia's soft cries.

"I got her", said James as he jumped down from the bed and walked over to the crib.

Jessie rolled over in bed.

"Thanks, dear", she called to him. She gave him a peace sign and then snuggled back under the covers.

When James finished changing her diaper, he handed the smiling baby over to Jessie.

Jessie got up out of bed and took Annastasia in her arms.

"Who's hungry?" she asked the infant.

Jessie sat on the bed and nursed while James walked downstairs to get them some tea. To his surprise, Lucy and Meowth were in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for themselves.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked Pokémon.

"I'm just hungry. I usually come down for a midnight snack but I slept straight through until morning this time. Meowth just followed me down here for some reason", Lucy explained. "I'm guessing the baby woke you up?"

"Yeah", said James.

"Dat sucks. I wonder if yous can train her to sleep later", Meowth responded.

"Babies cannot be trained to do anything. They need to be fed and changed every few hours and some need a lot of attention", said Lucy.

"Unfortunately, she's right. Not only that, but Annastasia is sick and we need to give her medicine too. She can't miss a dose", James explained. "I don't mind though. It's just part of being a parent".

"Pokémon babies are so much easier. I just popped out of my egg one day and was all ready to go. I didn't need anyone to help me eat or anything", said Lucy. "I feel sorry for you".

"Like I said. It's just part of the job. It's a great job, the best in the world, I think", James replied. "By the way, where have you two been? You haven't slept with us all week."

"That's because...we got jobs", Lucy improvised.

"Jobs? What kind of jobs?" James persisted.

"You know, just little things here and there", she replied vaguely.

"You are making this up, aren't you?" James asked.

"Dammit. When did get so perceptive?" Lucy thought to herself.

"Let me guess, you and Meowth are going out on dates", he told her.

"No! Me and Meowth? You are just so...anyway, I have to go...do something...over here", she replied as she dashed out of the kitchen.

"Ok...", James said, mostly to himself.

He finished preparing the tea he put the cups on a tray and carried them upstairs.

"James help!" he heard Jessie call from the other room.

James quickly put the tray down and rushed into the bedroom. Jessie was standing over the bed. Annastasia was lying there, struggling to breath. Her whole face was red and was getting darker by the second. Jessie was in tears.

"She was fine a moment ago. Then she just stopped feeding and breathing", Jessie told him.

Lucy, who was hiding in the corner, heard them talking and came running in. She noticed Annastasia choking.

"Move!" she told the two of them as she pushed them aside.

The Purrloin jumped onto the bed and placed one paw under the baby's chin. She then covered her mouth with hers, and breathed into her. A few long seconds later, Annastasia started to breath normally.

Lucy jumped off the bed and turned to Jessie.

"Lucy...."Jessie started to say.

"What's the matter with you!" she yelled at Jessie.

Jessie had stopped crying and she just looked at the Purrloin in shock and confusion.

"Your baby almost died, and you just stood there! Did you think she was just going to start breathing on her own again? What if she didn't?" Lucy said angrily. "You're an awful mother".

"Lucy, don't get mad at Jessie", James pleaded.

"You should know better. I suggest you learn first aid before your baby almost kills itself and I'm not around to save it", she told her.

Lucy left the room, slamming the door behind her. Annastasia started to cry. Jessie picked her up and tried to comfort her.

"James, I'm so sorry", Jessie whispered. "I had no idea what to do. I was terrified. I'm.....I'm so sorry".

James never saw Jessie so regretful in his entire life. Annastasia looked up at her in bewilderment. James wrapped his arms around them both.

"You are not a terrible mother. You were just scared, but everything is fine now. Let's just keep a close eye on her for now on", he suggested.

Jessie nodded and laid Annastasia back on the bed.

"I am just so afraid of losing her", said Jessie. "She is already so small. Only six pounds. Even though she is strong at times, she is still sick. Dr. Liz said that there is only a 60% chance that she will make it passed her first birthday. If she dies, I don't know how I will be able to deal with it".

"I'm scared too. I think that all we can do now is take it one step at a time. How about you skip work today? We can both stay home or I can fill in for you".

"I am fine. Annastasia is better off with you watching her" Jessie responded.

James tried to comfort her but she ignored him. Instead she got up and headed towards the closet. She took out her uniform for the café that they were working at and started to get dressed. James combed her hair for her and then picked up the infant.

"Say goodbye to mommy", James told the baby.

Annastasia looked at her with her large, turquoise eyes.

"Ayaya", she murmured.

"See? She loves you. Annastasia just told you to have a great day at work and that you are the best mom in the world", said James.

Jessie smiled and kissed her face. James and Annastasia walked her to the door. James picked up her little hand and had her wave goodbye. Rumika was waiting for her in one of the family cars. Jessie got in next to her and they drove away.

Meanwhile, Lucy went storming passed Meowth, who had gotten up and was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"What's got yous all worked up?" he asked the Purrloin.

"Jessie", she said resentfully.

"What'd she do dis time?" Meowth asked as he put some bread in the toaster.

"She almost killed Annastasia", Lucy replied.

"What?" Meowth said in confusion.

James walked into the kitchen with Annastasia.

"That's not what happened", he told Meowth.

"Well that's what I saw", said Lucy. "I would watch her if I were you".

James wants sure if she was referring to Jessie or Annastasia. He took a deep breath and looked Meowth in the eyes.

"Annastasia was choking and Lucy saved her", he said.

"So I don't get it. Isn't dat a good ding? How comes yous said dat Jessie almost killed her?" he asked Lucy.

"Because Jessie just stood there and watched her choke", she replied shortly.

"Jessie was just scared. She wasn't sure what to do. You can't say that this was her fault", James said calmly.

Annastasia looked up at her father and smiled, as if she knew what they were talking about.

"The important thing is that Annastasia is fine and now we both know what to do if this ever happens again", he told the Pokémon.

"Dis is too much drama fere dis early in de mornin'", Meowth replied.

He buttered his toast and sat down to eat it. Lucy stole a piece and shoved it into her mouth. Meowth knew better than to argue with her when she was already angry.

"What have you two been up to lately? I've hardly seen you at all this week", James asked Meowth.

"We've...we've been 'round. Yous just been busy takin' care of dat baby and foolin' around with Jessie", Meowth responded.

"We were planning on doing a few more contests", said James. "Are you up for that?"

"That's fine with me", said Lucy. "Meowth says that there is a Pokémon contest in Fuchsia City and that he wants to compete".

"So does Jessie", James responded. "She only needs two more ribbons to enter the grand festival, and the Violetbranch Contest isn't for another three weeks. In the meantime Dr. Liz is coming to give Annastasia a checkup".

"I need to take a walk", Lucy said suddenly.

She jumped down from the counter and walked out the door. James looked at Meowth but the Pokémon just shrugged his shoulders. A minute later Meowth followed her out, leaving James alone with Annastasia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, James found Lucy sitting on the balcony. She was alone except for a few wild Pokémon, with whom she was having a conversation. He opened the door and sat down next to her.

"Where's Annastasia?" Lucy asked him.

"Sleeping", he responded.

James looked Lucy in the eyes. She turned away from him and got up to leave.

"Wait!" he said. "I wanted to talk to you".

"Why?" she asked.

"You know why", he replied.

Lucy took a deep breath and sat down next to James.

"You can't get mad at Jessie like that", he told the Pokémon. "Though it doesn't look seem it, she can be very sensitive sometimes. Certain things trigger her".

"That's no excuse to let your baby die", Lucy pointed out.

"Jessie loves Annastasia more than anything in the world. She has been through so much; I can't even begin to tell you. Up until about ten years ago, her life was a living hell. Even these past ten years have been difficult, and they were nothing compared to many of her previous experiences".

"Well my life wasn't that easy either, but I don't let it paralyze me", she retorted.

"That's a good thing. But Jessie isn't like most people, or Pokémon, I should say. Jessie is a fighter, a doer. In order for her to just freeze like that, something very powerful has to get to her", James explained.

"Like what?" asked Lucy.

"Being a parent isn't something you can just read in a book. It takes experience to learn. You can't understand because you even said it yourself, Pokémon don't need to learn how to be parents. Their babies just hatch and then they are ready for the world. Humans are the exact opposite", he told her.

"But what could be so bad that you would just freeze when you baby needs you? I don't get it", Lucy responded.

James paused for a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"One time Jessie saved my life. It was when we first ran away, we were hiking up a mountain by a river when I was hit with stun spore. I fell off the cliff and landed in the river. I hit my head on the ice, knocking me out. Even though it was below freezing, Jessie dove in, resuscitated me, and got me warm, at her own expense", he explained.

"That's a cute story and all, but I don't see how it is relevant", Lucy responded.

"Well, a few years later, she had a similar experience, but things didn't go as planned. We were separated, Jessie was living on the streets and I was training to become a Team Rocket field agent. One night she was getting ready to go to sleep when one of her closest friends and roommate at the shelter she was staying at stopped breathing. Jessie tried to resuscitate her, but it didn't work. She called the ambulance, but it was too late. Later the EMT's told her that she did it wrong, and that if she had done the right thing and gotten someone else to help, her friend would have lived. The guilt still haunts her. That is why she froze and called for me to help her", he explained.

"Oh", said Lucy. She was feeling guilty herself. "I should apologize".

"You should. But don't tell Jessie I shared this with you. I will tell her myself. She told me this years ago, but it's obvious to me now that she still lives with the regret", said James.

Lucy headed back inside. She wondered what James meant when he said that Jessie was living on the streets, but she knew he wouldn't reveal that to her. Acorn and Aliyah came out to see James.

"Eevee eeeveee!" they squealed happily.

"What are up you two? Where are the others?" James asked them.

The two Eevee danced around his feet and then ran into one of the mansion's many large living rooms. All of his and Jessie's Pokémon, along with some wild ones, where there. Carnivine threw a ball at him.

"Carna?" it asked.

"Sure, I can play for awhile", James answered as he threw the ball back.

James played with them until Rumika and Jessie got back.

"Hey", she said to James as she entered the room. "How's the baby?"

"Nothing happened since the last time you texted me, which was..." James paused to check his phone. "Eight minutes ago".

Lucy walked up to Jessie, but Jessie tried to walk away from her.

"Wait!" the Purrloin called after her.

"What? You want to scold me some more for being an awful parent?" Jessie asked irritably.

"No. I want to apologize. I just have this temper. I know its no excuse, but I want you to know that I regret what I said earlier. It was mean, and wrong. You are a good mom, and Annastasia is really lucky to have you in her life", Lucy said apologetically.

"Well, I'll forgive you, but first you have to change Annastasia's diaper a few times", Jessie responded.

James was relieved. He didn't think they would sort things between them so easily, since they were both strong-willed individuals.

"Fine", the Purrloin agreed.

Paul and Linda greeted Jessie and called them all in to dinner. That night they discussed the Fuchsia City contest, where Jessie hoped to get her fourth ribbon.


	55. On Our Way

Misty, Ash, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Max, May, and Drew were playing cards when they got a call from Brock. Ash picked up his cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey! What's up?" Ash asked.

"I was just wondering when the Violetbranch Contest started", he replied.

"Tomorrow at noon", said Serena.

"Are you going to come see us?" asked Bonnie.

"You bet. I am finished with all my exams. I now have the next three months to relax", Brock replied.

"You should celebrate Taiiku-no-hi with us", said Misty.

"I'd love to. You have anything planned?" he asked.

"There is a festival in town. There will be all sorts of things to do", said Ash.

"Yeah. There are dodgeball tournaments, Pokeringer, water races, and so much more. Dozens, maybe even hundreds, of people will be there", said Misty. "Haven't you ever gone before?"

"No. I always wanted to celebrate Taiiku-no-hi, but I couldn't really bring all my siblings anywhere by myself", he explained.

"Then now is your chance!", said Iris.

"There will also be Pokémon health panels", said Clement. "I'm looking forward to those, so is Cilan. I bet you'd like them".

"You're right, I would", said Brock.

"I know I want to compete in the Poke ringer competition. I have Swellow with me", said Ash.

"And I am going to compete with my Frillish", said May. "Drew is going to use Tropius".

"And I am going to use my Pidgeotto", said Max.

"Sounds great. I didn't know you got a Pidgeotto", Brock said to Max.

"Yep. I just caught her a few days ago. She is really awesome", he responded.

"Well in that case I will bring my Pidgeot and compete as well. Forrest won't mind", said Brock. "He is out in Viridian City now. I can meet you at the contest tomorrow. I will probably get there around 11".

"See you then!" said Bonnie.

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu.

They said goodbye to Brock and hung up the phone.

"I just love Taiiku-no-hi", said May dreamily. "It's always been my favorite holiday other than Christmas".

"That's because it's the day before your birthday", said Max.

"That's true, but is also just so much fun", she replied.

"I should probably know this, but how old are you turning?" Misty asked May.

"I will be turning 15", said May. "My birthday is May 15".

"You are going to love the gift I got you", said Drew.

"Mine too", said Ash.

"Pika chu pi", said Pikachu.

An hour later they got a phone call from Meowth.

"Hello?" asked Misty.

"Hey, is dis de redhead twerp?" he asked.

"I have a name you know", she replied. "How did you get this number?"

"Dat ain't important. Weeze just wanted to let yous know dat weeze plan on competin' in de contest and dat we will be dere tomorrow", Meowth told her.

"Ok", said Misty. "Are you going to hang around for the festival?"

"Yous bet", he replied.

"Then we will see you later", she responded.

They hung up the phone. Misty turned to her friends.

"That was Meowth. He said that they were planning on competing tomorrow and then hanging around for the festival", Misty explained.

"I can't wait to see baby Annastasia again", said Bonnie.

"Me neither", said Serena. "I hope it wont be too cold out for her. Linda was right, winter is coming early this year".

The eight friends and their Pokémon got up and headed to the Pokémon Center for some lunch. Azuril, Dedenne, Jerry, and Pikachu danced around them, playing and laughing.

"It's great that all of our Pokémon get along", said Clement.

"Sure is", said Ash.

"That's because we are all one big family" ,said Bonnie.

"Ju juuu!", Jerry agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they finished packing up the Meowth balloon, James and Jessie put Annastasia to bed. They decided to take the balloon so that they could use it for the Pokeringer competition.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?" James asked Jessie as she kissed Annastasia goodnight.

"In the dark?" she said incredulously. "How come?"

"It's our last night here, and I have something to show you", he responded.

"We have to be careful though, Rumika wouldn't want us to go out alone", said Jessie.

"This entire property is guarded, and we can bring out Pokémon", said James. "Since when are you such a worry wart?"

"Since her", Jessie said as she pointed to the sleeping baby.

"Please? I don't want to go far. There is something you really need to see before we leave."

Jessie and James decided that they would not be returning to the house for a while. They planned on spending the week in there in order to enjoy the celebrations.

"Ok. Just let me get some boots on", she replied.

While Jessie got ready, James ran into Lucy and Meowth.

"Jessie and I are going to go out for a few hours", he told the Pokémon.

"Where are yous goin'?" asked Meowth.

"It's a secret. We will be back late, so if we don't see you, have a good night. Remember to be ready by 9:00am", he told them.

"We will", said Lucy.

Jessie came out into the hallway where James stood waiting.

"Ready?" she asked him.

James nodded and took her hand. Growly, Acorn and Aliyah followed them.

"Should we bring them too?" Jessie asked, referring to her Gourgeist, Serviper, and Yanmega.

"Sure", he replied.

The Pokémon smiled and thanked them. Jessie tucked Gourgeist, Serviper, and Yanmega in her pocket. Then they walking through the path James' grandfather had made in the forest.

"Can you tell where you are going?" Jessie asked worriedly. "I know it's a full moon, but I have no idea where we are".

"I know this place like the back of my hand", he said smoothly.

Jessie rolled her eyes. She heard that before. They chatted as James led them through the woods. Growly ran ahead, since he also knew the woods well, and the two Eevee followed.

"Don't get lost!" Jessie yelled after them.

James watched her face as she called to them. Jessie sure had changed a lot the past year. For most of her life she was never too concerned about the well being of others, and never really worried about anything. That all changed when they started dating. It was things like this that James didn't think about all the time, yet it made a huge difference in their relationship.

"They'll be fine", James told her. "Growly knows where he is going. I think he knows this place even better than I do".

A few minutes later they came upon a clearing. The three Pokémon were playing in the center of the clearing, which was surrounded by a few huge rocks.

"This is where you first kissed me", Jessie recalled.

"Yeah", he replied vaguely.

James glanced at his watch. Jessie looked at him and wondered what he had planned. James was normally predictable, at least to her, but she had no idea why he dragged her out here in the dark. A few moments later, several shining lights came towards them. A crowd of Illumise and Volbeat filled the night sky. They chanted softy and drew illuminated patterns in the sky.

"Every year around this time, the Illumise and Volbeat travel here all the way from Kalos. They find their mates here, and then return to Hoen. No one is really sure why they do it, but when I was little my pop pop used to take me and Growly to see them", James explained.

The bug type Pokémon continued to draw lighted patterns in the sky. Their chanting was really relaxing, and they let off a sweet scent that made the two of them feel completely relaxed.

"So beautiful", Jessie whispered, looking up at the sky.

James looked at her. Jessie was completely mesmerized by the creatures.

"So are you", he told her.

Jessie turned and looked at him, but she noticed that something was wrong. James was shaking nervously, and he was rubbing his hands together, which he only did when he was anxious about something.

"You feeling ok?" she asked, touching his forehead.

"I'm fine", he said in a shaky voice.

"Then why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" she asked him. "You were all happy-go-lucky a few minutes ago".

Jessie got closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. She put both her hands on his neck and stared playing with his hair. Then she kissed him passionately. James relaxed and put his hands on her waist. He pulled away after about a minute.

"I wanted to ask you something", he said nervously.

He took both her hands and guided her towards one of the large boulders. They both sat down, and Jessie watched him in anticipation. Growly, Acorn, and Aliyah stopped playing to stare at the two humans.

"I...um..whatIamtryingtosayisthat... um.. Iwantedtoaskif...you...um", he stuttered.

Jessie lips curled into a smile. She could read his face like a book.

"Just ask", said Jessie. "You won't be disappointed".

James nodded and pointed his head to the sky. The Illumise and Volbeat started to form a sentence. She wasn't sure what was going on, but James encouraged her to keep watching. When the Pokémon finished moving around, a message appeared bright in the sky:

"Will you marry me?"

Jessie gasped and looked back at him. Tears were in her eyes, and James started to panic, because it was not the reaction he had hoped for. He released her hand.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you upset!" he said desperately. He was filled with dread and regret. "I take it back!", he added in a shaky voice.

Jessie smiled and laughed softly.

"You dummy. I'm crying because I'm happy", she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

Jessie nodded and giggled. James smiled widely and took a deep sigh of relief.

"Does this mean you say yes?" he asked her.

"Yes", said Jessie as she rubbed her eyes.

"Growllllllllithe!" Growly exclaimed.

"Eevee eve", said the twins.

James leaned in and kissed her again, this time holding it for much, much longer.

Then he kneeled down in front of her, and without releasing her hand, reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a Pokeball and handed it to Jessie.

"Huh?" she responded with a look of confusion on her face.

"Look inside", he responded.

Jessie rubbed the side of the Pokeball to have in grow to its full size, then pressed the button on the center to open it. Inside was James' ring.

"I promise I love you forever, and I will never ever give up on us" he said. "Please tell me if you feel the same".

"James.....you are so.....corny", she told him. "But I love it", she whispered.

She started to tear up again, but this time James smiled and gently put the ring on her finger. She held her hand up in front of her and observed the ring, which sparkled in the moonlight. She gasped at its beauty and uniqueness.

"Where did get this?" Jessie asked. "It's so beautiful, and it looks really old".

"It was my great-grandmother's ring. She left it for me in her will", James explained.

"I don't know what to say. I wasn't expecting something this expensive", she told him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course I do. It's perfect, better than I could ever have imagined. But that's not why I love it so much", she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I love it because you gave it to me", she replied.

"Thanks, Jess", he replied. "I am always happy when I'm with you, even when things get stressful. I am so grateful for you. I never want to let you go".

"Neither do I", said Jessie.

Growly, Acorn, and Aliyah called their human companions. A cloud started to cover the moon, and the darkness started to scare the two Eevee.

"Let's go back", said Jessie. "I have to officially thank you for this ring".

The Pokémon had no idea what they were talking about, but were glad to be finally heading back to the mansion. Growly led the way back while Jessie and James carried Acorn and Aliyah.

When they got back, they could hardly wait to go back to bed.

"You are so amazing", she whispered in his ear as they lay down together. "I never though it'd be you".

"I'm going to pretend that's a compliment", James responded.

"It was. once we are married, you can have our own house, and every night will be just as amazing as tonight", she told him.

"Let's make it a priority", he replied.

Then next day James could hardly wait to tell Meowth and the others about their engagement, but things were a bit too chaotic. Everyone was scrambling to get ready to leave. Jessie and James were up most of the night, and so was the baby. Meowth left his guitar stashed somewhere on the roof and then forget where he left it. Lucy helped him look, then gave up and packed their lunches so they wouldn't starve.

"I can do that", said James' nanny.

She walked up to the Purrloin and offered to take over making the rice balls.

"Thanks", she replied. "I was starting to think that I was the only one who woke up sane this morning".

"It's really difficult for first time parents to get used to traveling with an infant", Linda commented. "And that damn hot air balloon doesn't make it any easier".

"I've noticed", Lucy responded.

Once the five of them and their Pokémon finally got into the balloon, they had to turn back twice because they forgot something. Just when they thought they were out of the woods, they ended up needing to stop at least once every hour or two in order to change or feed Annastasia. When they were just mile away, the baby puked all over Lucy. Annastasia laughed in her face.

"This sucks!" the Purrloin cried at the top of her lungs.

"You people are gross", Rumika commented as she stepped away from Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy", said James as he tried to clean her with a baby wipe.

"We only have a mile to go. There's no way we are stopping again!" said Jessie.

"We HAVE to. I'm going to puke too if I don't get this stuff off of me!", Lucy cried. "And I cannot show up like this!"

"She's right. Weeze gotta stop. Imma 'bout to puke too!" said Meowth.

He turned green and then ran to the side of the balloon. He threw up over the side of edge. Jessie shrieked as James grabbed Meowth to prevent him from falling out of the basket. Annastasia started to cry from all the noise. Rumika picked her up and tried to soothe her, but it was to no prevail.

"Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet as he popped out of his Pokeball.

"Now's not the time!" Jessie yelled.

Wobbufet continued to add to the chaos, as it was too difficult for Jessie to return him with everything else going on. James managed to land the balloon, but not before the entire basket was covered in throw-up and Lucy had knocked Meowth out cold for making fun of her.

"I can't take this!" said Jessie. "We aren't going to make it in time!"

"Yes we will. Misty is registering for us, remember? All we have to do is show up", said James.

After a quick trip to the local convenience store and a lot of cleaning, they set off for the Violetbranch Contest, with just only a few minutes to prepare for their performance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and friends woke up early to get breakfast at a local café before the contest started.

"Ash Ketchum?" a voice asked from behind him.

"I'm Ash", he responded as he turned in his chair.

A young girl, about ten years old, stood before them. She had curly brown hair that extended to her waist. She was carrying a Togepi.

"Pika pika?" said Pikachu.

"Bri Briiii!" the Togepi replied enthusiastically.

"Hi. My name is Yuma, and this is my Togepi. I am a big fan of yours", she said nervously. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you".

Yuma reached out her hand, intending to shake his. Ash stuttered and then reached out and shook it.

"You're a fan of Ash?" Max said incredulously.

"Ash is my hero!" she exclaimed. "I first saw him on television when he went into that scary mansion to rescue the girl who was captured by Entei".

"Huh?" said Max, May, Drew, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement.

The girl quickly explained, with great detail, the story of how Ash rescued his mother from Molly's mansion.

"Wow, Ash never even told us that story", said May.

"That was almost six years ago", said Ash. "You remember?"

"I remember everything about you. All your Pokémon, your family, friends, every battle and competition..." she explained.

"Ok", said Ash awkwardly. "Do you want to hang out with us for a while?"

Misty leaned in and whispered in his ear. "She's a stalker, you dummy".

"Maybe", Ash whispered back. "But she's only ten, what else am I supposed to do? I might hurt her feelings if I ask her to leave us alone".

"I would love to hang out with you!" she exclaimed. "This is great! I was just hoping for an autograph. That you so much", she replied.

"Toga briiii!" the Togepi squealed.

Yuma pulled up a chair and wedged it between Ash and Misty. She gave Ash a side hug. After a pause of awkward silence, Ash and the rest of the group engaged her in conversation.

"So, Yuma, did you come to Fuchsia City in order to compete in the contest today?" asked Clement.

"No way! I only do gym battles, like Ash", she answered.

"I see", said Drew. "What kind of Pokémon do you have?"

I have a Pikachu, a Butterfree, a Squirtle, and a Bulbasaur", said Yuma. "I am hoping to get a Charmander and Pidgeotto soon. Right now they are all at the Pokémon Center, getting a checkup from Nurse Joy. I really wish I could show you them".

"I had all those Pokémon too", said Ash. "Was Squirtle your starter?"

"Yep. I asked for a Pikachu, but Professor Oak said that he didn't have one to give me", she pouted.

"I only got Pikachu because there were four trainers leaving from Pallet Town, and Professor Oak only thought that there was three", said Ash. "I showed up late and so I didn't get to pick. But I am really happy that happened. Pikachu is my best buddy".

"Pika pika!" said Pikachu. He rubbed his face against Ash's.

"That girl even copied his Pokémon", Serena whispered to May and Clement.

"Why are you obsessed with Ash?" Max asked bluntly.

"Ash is the coolest Pokémon trainer in the world, and he's a hero! He has encountered almost every legendary Pokémon there is, but was always too humble to try to catch it. He also defeats Team Rocket on a regular basis and prevents them from doing bad things" Yuma said enthusiastically.

"I'm flattered", said Ash. "But really, it's no big deal. And I always have my friends around to help me. I just do my best and get lucky occasionally".

Misty smiled. She was not used to seeing this side of Ash. Yuma sat and chatted with them for a while, mostly about Ash and what aspects of her life matched up to his. She showed off her gym badges and pictures of her Pokémon.

"You and I should have a Pokémon battle one time", Ash said to Yuma.

Stars lit up in her eyes as she squealed with delight.

"That would be a dream come true!" she exclaimed, hugging Ash.

"Right now my Pokémon are kinda tired", said Ash. "We spent all week training, and I promised them that they could have the whole day off. Even Pikachu needs a good rest."

"Maybe tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely", he replied.

"I can't wait!" she yelled. Togepi cried out with her.

"We were going to head over to the Pokémon contest", said Serena. "Would you like to join us?"

"Are you going?" Yuma asked Ash.

"Yep. Many of my good friends are competing", he responded.

"Then I will come with you", she said happily.

Max and Clement sighed deeply. Yuma followed them around up until the start of the contest. She even followed Ash to the bleachers, where he sat waiting for his friends to go on.


	56. Let the Contest Begin!

"Where are Jessie, James, Annastasia, Rumika, Meowth, and Lucy?" Misty asked Brock, who had just joined them at the contest grounds.

"I thought they'd be here by now", he replied.

"They gave me their contest passes, so I was able to register for them, but they can't compete if they don't show up!" Misty said in a frustrated voice.

"You talkin' 'bout us?" said Meowth.

He and Lucy walked up to Misty and Brock, who were standing by the registrar.

"I was starting to get anxious", said Misty. "I thought something happened to you guys".

"Awe, she really does care", said James as he, Jessie, Wobbufet, and Rumika came up behind them. James was holding baby Annastasia, who was dressed in a Purrloin onesy.

"Here are your tickets to enter", said Misty, handing them each a pass.

"Are all four of you competing?" asked Brock.

"Yep. We want the odds in our favor", said Jessie.

"Wobba wob", added Wobbufet.

"What about you?" Misty asked Rumika.

"It's not really my thing", she answered.

"You should have been here an hour ago, the first contestant goes up in five minutes", Misty scolded.

"Yes but it was windy, and we had to stop the Meowth balloon a few times in order to change Annastasia", said James. "It's hard traveling with a large group and a baby".

"Only you guys would be crazy enough to bring a baby on a hot air balloon", she retorted.

"I told them not to", Lucy said defensively. "But James didn't want to leave their beloved balloon behind".

"I have been waiting years to beat that twerp at a Pokeringer contest. There is no way I am missing my chance", James said defensively.

"Anyway, all that matters is that you are here now", said Brock. "Now go see when you go"

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Annastasia, and Wobbufet ran straight to the coordinator waiting room to check the schedule.

"Right, see you after the contest", Brock waved to them as they ran off.

"Let's go see where Ash is sitting", Misty said to Brock.

Misty and Brock joined Ash, Yuma, Gary, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Tracey, Duplica, Mondo, Rumika, Bianca, Zoey, Barry, and Drew, who were there to watch Misty, Bonnie, Serena, May, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy compete. Everyone else who wanted to compete in the grand festival already won the required five.

"Shouldn't you bet getting ready?" Ash asked Misty.

"I'm contestant number 50, so I have at least an hour before it is my turn to go", she replied.

Brock looked at Yuma curiously. "What's your name?" Brock asked the girl.

"I'm Yuma. Ash said that I can sit with him", she said happily. The Togepi in her arms cheered.

"She's a 'fan' of Ash's", Misty explained.

"Oh", he replied.

He sat down next to his friends and watched as the first three contestants performed. Each contestant was allowed to use up to three Pokémon in the performance, but most coordinators only used one or two.

"Did Jessie and James get here on time?" asked Drew.

"They here five minutes ago", Misty explained.

"We should have expected them to be late", said Ash.

"It's May's turn!" said Dawn excitedly as she pointed to the stage.

"Next up is contestant number six, May from Petalburge City!" the announcer exclaimed.

The audience clapped as she entered the stage.

"Go Butterfree and Beautifly!" she called.

The two butterfly Pokémon gracefully emerged from their Pokeballs and covered the entire audience with sweet scent. They flew around one another, like they were dancing.

"Double whirlwind" yelled May.

Both Pokémon used their whirlwind while May tossed a few handfuls of confetti at them. The two whirlwinds collide to form a mini-tornado, which carried the confetti over to the audience. The different colored papers flew all around the audience and landed on top of them.

"Beautifully done", said the Nurse Joy judge.

The other two judges agreed with her and rewards May with a score of 29. The crowd cheered for them as she gave a bow.

"That's how it's done!" Drew cheered from the audience.

May blew some kisses and then exited the stage. She joined the others in the bleachers. Serena and Bonnie were the next two to go.

"You were great!" said Yuma.

"Thank you!" May replied. "Do I know you?"

"My name's Yuma", she replied.

Yuma went on to explain her obsession with Ash, while Misty left to go get ready for her turn after Serena and Bonnie finished. Yuma kept talking until James, who came running towards them from backstage with the baby in his arms, interrupted them.

"Can someone hold Annastasia, please?" he begged.

James looked exhausted. His hair was messed up from being tugged by Annastasia and his glasses were askew.

"I got her", said Mondo as he stood up.

"Thank you so much. I'm number 40 and Jessie's number 41. I would leave her with Meowth but they ran away before I could suggest it", he replied. He handed Mondo a small stuffed Eevee.

"This is her favorite toy. If she gets fussy, just make it talk or something", James added.

"Don't worry sempai. I promise to take good care of her", Mondo responded.

"Thank you", said James. He kissed Annastasia goodbye and then ran off.

"Who was that?" asked Yuma.

"Just another friend", said Duplica.

Annastasia looked around in confusion.

"She is sooo adorable", said Duplica. "I can't believe those eyes! And that costume!"

"We told you", said Brock as he and Mondo played with Annastasia.

James was next to take the stage. He spotted Mondo and Annastasia in the audience and waved to them cheerfully. Mondo and the others waved back.

"Go...Inkay!" James announced. "You too, Mime Jr."

Inkay and Mime Jr. came swirling out of their Pokeballs. James set up a blank canvas facing away from the crowd.

"Inkay, use ink. Mime Jr., psychic power", he instructed.

Inkay shot his ink into the air. Mime Jr. suspended each drop in mid-air and then directed them towards the canvas. The crowd watch in anticipation as Mime Jr. manipulated each drop of ink and applied it to the canvas. After about 20 seconds, they stopped and James turned the canvas around so that it was facing the audience.

"A creative work of art by Mime Jr. and Inkay", said the announcer.

The canvas displayed a black and white portrait of Inkay, James, and Mime Jr. together. The crowd cheered and James was awarded 29 points.

"That was an awesome use of Inkay's ink", said Drew. "I'm surprised he came up with such a good routine".

"They get better every contest. Now they are a real threat", said Cilan.

Jessie was next up. Everyone applauded her as she took the stage.

"Gourgeist, Frillish, and Woobat, I choose you!" Jessie exclaimed as she released the Pokémon.

The Pokémon cheered happily as the three of them danced around the stage. Gourgeist released her leech seed attack. The glowing seeds were suspended in the air by Frillish's manipulation attack. Swoobat used whirlwind to swirl the glowing seeds around in a spiral. After about 30 seconds, the seeds exploded one by one, making small popping noises as they burst.

"An excellent display of teamwork", said one the judges.

"Jessica sure knows how to surprise an audience", said another.

Jessie was rewarded with 28.8 points.

"She's really good!" said Yuma. "But she looks awfully familiar..."

Ash and the others ignored her. If she knew so much about Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, then she probably also knew about Jessie, James, and Meowth. Jessie and James returned to the audience and took Annastasia from Mondo.

"Congratulations you guys. You are definitely going to make it to the second round", said Dawn. "I never saw your Gourgeist perform like that before, it's really awesome".

"Thank you", said Jessie as she snuggled Annastasia and patted Gourgeist on the back.

"Giest giest", it said to Jessie.

Jessie and James stared at Yuma, who coughed to get their attention.

"As Ash Ketchum's number one fan, I know all of his friends, except for you two", she explained. "Who are you anyway?"

"That is none of your business", Jessie responded.

James ignored the girl's question and played with Annastasia. A few contestants later, Lucy took the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman, our next contestant is Lucy from Alizarin Town. Let's give this Purrloin a warm welcome", said the announcement.

"I don't get it. Why doesn't she have a coordinator with her?" asked Yuma.

"You'll see", said Misty.

Lucy threw two Pokeballs into the air, releasing Acorn and Aliyah. The two Eevee did flips and cartwheels onto the stage. The audience gasped in surprise, since most of them had never seen a Pokémon act as a trainer to other Pokémon.

"I guess they got over their stage fright", said Mondo.

"Yep. Lucy has been working with them", said James. "You should have seen them in the last contest. They were unbelievable".

"Acorn, fire spin!" yelled Lucy. "Aliyah, quick attack! Then swift!"

Acorn released a powerful fire spin. Aliyah laughed and ran through the center of the flames, which formed a tunnel. When she got to the end of the tunnel, they both did a high front flip and used their swift attack at the exact same moment.

"Excellent timing on those attacks. And those Eevee are obviously at a very high level. I have never seen Eevee capable of fire spin or high jump", said the announcer.

After a few more rounds of compliments, the judges gave Lucy a perfect score. The crowd gave here a standing ovation.

"That was great work. I'm surprised she didn't perform herself", said Tracey.

"I bet she is saving herself for the battle portion", said Ash.

"I don't get it. She told us all that one of the reason she hated humans was because they made her battle", said Brock.

"Lucy likes battling, she just doesn't like being told what to do", James responded.

"Huh", said Brock. "She's quite a character".

"How did you find a talking Purrloin?" Yuma asked Jessie and James.

"Actually, our buddy Meowth found her. He's up in a few", said James.

A few more contestants went up. Lucy was backstage with Meowth, Acorn, and Aliyah.

"You don't look nervous at all", Lucy commented.

"Dat's 'cuz I know I'm gonna do well", he retorted.

"Eevee eve Eevee", said Acorn. "There is no way a mangy Meowth like yourself can beat us".

"I will win! Just wait and see!" Meowth scolded. "And don't call me mangy you ungrateful little beasts".

"Just chill", said Lucy as she playfully punched him in the shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with being mangy".

Meowth pouted and ignored them. A few minutes later he took the stage. The crowd was once again shocked to see a Pokémon coordinator who was also a Pokémon.

"Go, Jason and Magneton!" Meowth shouted as he released the Pokeballs. "Magneton, thundershock , Jason, whirlwind".

The two attacks combined to form an electric tornado. The electric buildup caused the lights on stage to flicker. The tornado grew larger and larger, and caused everyone in the arena to get fizzy hair.

"My perfection!" squealed Jessie. "That furball is going to pay!"

"Ah! He could have at least given us a warning", Rumika complained.

"No kidding. I spent an hour on my hair", said Dawn as she took out a hairbrush and spray. Zoey and Bianca did the same.

Meanwhile, their new friend Yuma was freaking out over something else.

"That Meowth can talk! He must be Team Rocket's!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I heard he's retired", said James.

"Wobbufet Wob", Wobbufet added as he came out of his Pokeball.

"Didn't Team Rocket also have a Wobbufet that always came out of its Pokeball?" Yuma asked suspiciously.

"Wobboo!" said Wobbufet, shaking his head no.

"Hmm", said Yuma. "Something fishing is going on here".

Meowth was rewarded with 27 points. According to the panel of judges, he would have gotten a perfect score but Mr. Contesta didn't appreciate his hair getting all frizzy.

"Dat dumb log", Meowth said under his breath as he returned back stage. Lucy and the two Eevee were waiting for him.

"Look what you did to me!" Lucy said angrily.

Her normally smooth violet fur was singed and puffed out. Meowth laughed at her.

"It's a good ding dat yous went first den", he retorted. The two Eevee scolded him, for their fur was also messed up.

After a few more performances, it was revealed that everyone in their group made it to the top 20 out of the original 300 who came to compete. Lucy, Meowth, and the rest of their Pokémon found their friends in the audience.

"Ahoy Meowth!" James called as he waved out to them.

The two Pokémon sat down next to him. Aliyah jumped into James' arms. Acorn pouted because Jessie was too busy taking care of Annastasia to notice her.

"You're Team Rocket!" Yuma said accusingly. She stood up and pointed at Jessie, James and Meowth. "Ash, Misty, Brock, you better do something!"

"Chill Yuma, they're on our side", said Ash.

"No, it can't be!" Yuma said in astonishment.

"It's a long story", said Brock. Jessie, James, and Meowth nodded in agreement.

"I still don't trust you! After all you did to Ash and his friends", Yuma complained.

"Really, it's okay", said Serena. "We're allies".

Everyone nodded in agreement and Yuma looked at Ash for confirmation.

"Humph", she sighed.

"Toga bree bree", said Togepi.

After battling two strangers, Meowth was paired up against May. May chose her Beautifly, Delcatty, and Butterfree, while Meowth chose Magneton, Jason, and Yanmega.

"That's no fair! You can't use four Pokémon!" May complained.

" I ain't battlin' so I don't count as a Pokémon", Meowth replied.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted.

"Magneton, electric shock dat Butterfree!" Meowth commanded.

"Butterfree, dodge and use sleep powder!" May responded.

May's Butterfree managed to dodge the electric shock, but Magneton was unable to dodge the sleep powder. The Pokémon fainted.

"One down", said May happily as Meowth returned the sleeping Magneton.

"Ok Jason, yere turn", said Meowth.

"Free freeeee!" the Pokémon squealed.

"String shot!" he commanded.

May's Butterfree responded by using whirlwind to blow the string back into Jason's direction. The Pokémon ended up getting tied up in it's own string shot.

"Now fere my last Pokémon", said Meowth. "Go Yanmega! Use shock wave!"

Yanmega's shock wave knocked May's Butterfree to the ground. The Butterfree got up and delivered a head-butt, which didn't seem to affect Yanmega much. Yanmega used poison sting twice in a row, knocking May's Pokémon out.

"Butterfree is out!" said the announcer. "Meowth is still in the game!"

May scolded and returned Butterfree. She replaced it with Delcatty.

"Shock wave again!" said Meowth.

"Shield!" May commanded.

Delcatty protected itself with a powerful shield. Yanmega's attack collided with the shield, and both Pokémon struggled to keep up their attacks. After almost a full minute, Delcatty tired out and dropped the shield. Yanmega's shock wave hit it head on, and the Pokémon was knocked out.

"Meowth is good", said Drew. "Who'd have thought Pokémon could be such good trainers".

"That's my Yanmega for you!" Jessie said proudly.

"Each coordinator has once Pokémon left", said the announcer.

"Go Beautifly!" said May. "Sleep powder!"

"Yanmega, blow dat powder away with whirlwind", said Meowth.

Yanmega's whirlwind sent the sleep powder back in Beautifly face. The butterfly responded by rising high into the air.

"Head-butt!" said May.

"Shield!" Meowth commanded.

Beautifly collided with Yanmega's shield and fell to the ground. After a few seconds, it got up and issued another head-butt. Yanmega responded by putting up another shield.

"Shock wave!" Meowth yelled.

Yanmega's last shock wave sent the Beautifly flying. It hit the side of the arena with great force. Meowth was declared the winner.

"I can't believe he did it!" Ash said in amazement.

"Neither can I", Jessie and James said in unison.

"He must have been doing some serious training with that Yanmega", said Brock.

"Totally" Cilan agreed. "They seem to be a really good team, even though Yanmega is technically Jessie's Pokémon and not Meowth's".

Next up was Misty versus Lucy.

"This is going to be another interesting one", said Ash.

"I just scanned that Purrloin with my Pokedex to see what moves she knows", said Barry. "She is apparently really powerful, by far the strongest Purrloin I ever met".

"I guess we will just have to wait and see just how impressive she really is", said Harley.

"Get ready for the hardest battle of your life", Lucy said to the redhead.

"You sure have a lot of confidence for someone going up against the world's best water Pokémon trainer", said Misty.

"We'll see who the best is", said Lucy. "Go, Acorn!"

The Eevee came bursting out of its Pokeball. Misty chose Starmie to battle it.

"Focus energy, Starmie!" she commanded.

"Use counter", said Lucy.

Starmie's attack came back and hit it hard. Misty gritted her teeth and had Starmie use its gravity force attack to ground Acorn.

"Since when can an Eevee use counter?" asked Yuma.

"Another long story", everyone replied in unison.

"It's because my little Eevee is just the greatest Pokémon in the whole world!" Jessie said excitedly.

Lucy commanded Acorn to use hyperbeam, which Starmie dodged. Starmie then tried to soak the Eevee with water gun, but Acorn used her psychic abilities to suspend the water in mid air.

"Look at that folks. This is one incredible Eevee. It can use psychic attacks too!" said the announcer.

"Tackle, Starmie!" Misty demanded.

"Dodge, then use psychic", Lucy told the Eevee.

Acorn dodged the attack and lifted the Starmie into the air. Then she gathered her strength and sent it blasting off out of the arena using her psychic abilities.

"Ha, look who's blasting of now", said Jessie.

"Justice is served", said Meowth.

"I cant believe it folks, that Eevee blasted Starmie right out off the stage. What will Misty do next?" said the announcer.

"Nice work. Return, Acorn", said Lucy as she put the Pokémon back in its ball. "Go Aliyah!"

"Another Eevee!" the announcer exclaimed.

"I just hope this Mew isn't as powerful as the last", Misty thought to herself.

"Go Garados!" Misty commanded. "Hydro pump!"

The Garados gave a terrifying roar as it entered the arena. Its hydro pump missed the Eevee by inches.

"Do fury swipes on its face!" said Lucy.

Aliyah did a high jump and landed on top of the Garados. It mercilessly swiped at its face. The Garados shook its head to try to remove the Pokémon, but the Eevee kept hanging on.

"You can do it Aliyah!" James called from the stage.

The Eevee looked over and saw Jessie, James, Annastasia, Rumika, and the rest of her family and friends watching her. She gave a shrill battle cry.

"Let go!" Lucy commanded.

Aliyah jumped off the Garados, who was badly injured, and landed on her feet next to Lucy. Garados roared with anger and frustration. Misty ordered it to launch its dragon breath attack.

"Full tackle!" Lucy told the Eevee.

Aliyah dodged the dragon breath and hit Garados with its tackle. It didn't have much effect, so Lucy asked her to use swift. Garados dodged the swift by jumping into the pond portion of the arena. Fortunately for Lucy, the arena was mostly land, so Garados didn't have far to go.

"Hyperbeam!" she told Aliyah.

Garados tried to dodge but failed; the attack went straight through the water and hit the Garados. After a few more shots of swift attack and hyperbeam, the Garados was declared unable to battle. The crowd went wild for Lucy and Aliyah.

"Now it's my turn", said Lucy as she returned the exhausted Eevee to its Pokeball.

"Its all up to you. Go Golduck!" Misty yelled. "Psybeam!"

Lucy dodged the psybeam and powered up a series of shadow balls. Golduck dodged all six of them.

"Water gun!" Misty instructed.

Lucy put up a shield to block the water gun.

"More power!" Misty demanded.

Golduck's water gun quadrupled in power. Lucy's shield started to weaken, so she quickly dropped in and dodged. She then used quick attack and tackle to assault her opponent.

"You can do it! Do it for de underdogs!" Meowth called from the audience. All of Jessie and James' Pokémon joined him. Even Ash's Pikachu and Yuma's Togepi joined in.

"She's a beast", Rumika commented. "I can't say that I'm all that surprised though".

"Double slap!" Misty commanded.

Lucy was unable to dodge, but managed to get Golduck to release her by hitting him with a shadow ball. Lucy continued to throw shadow balls at Golduck until he fainted.

"She did it! She won!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed in unison.

The Purrloin returned her Pokémon and bowed to the cheering crowd.

"Lucy will be heading on the next round", said Max. "Who is she up against next?"

"She will be versing either Meowth, Jessie, or James if she wins this next battle", said Serena.

Everyone watched in anticipation as Lucy took on the next opponent. She used Jessie's Serviper and James' Cacturne to pull an almost effortless win against some coordinator named Jeremy.

"Looks like it's down to Lucy and Meowth", said Misty.

"This next battle is a one-on-one" said Ash. "Winner goes on to the final round".

"Whom should we cheer for?" Jessie asked James.

"Let's hope they both get disqualified so that neither of them make it to the next round", said Jessie. "I don't like the idea of having to battle against my own little Acorn".

James nodded in agreement. They handed Annastasia back to Mondo so they could get a closer look at the battle and get ready to go next.

"Go Magneton!" said Meowth.

"Your turn, Acorn!" said Lucy.

The two Pokémon stared at each other for a few seconds after being released from their balls.

"I hate family feuds", said James.

Meowth had Magneton use lightning on the Eevee. Acorn managed to dodge every bolt and counter its attack with swift. Magneton was able to dodge the swift, and continued relentlessly with its thunderbolts.

"Confusion!" yelled Lucy.

"Vee vee!" said Acorn.

Magneton froze and then started using it own electric attacks on its body.

"No way! That amazing Eevee knows confusion too!" said the announcer.

"There is no way that is a normal Eevee", said Yuma. "I know a lot about Eevee, and these attacks are unprecedented".

"Well, James and I are excellent trainers. Perhaps even the best Pokémon masters in all of Kanto, if not the world", Jessie bragged.

"In your dreams", Ash muttered under his breath.

Magneton eventually knocked itself out with its own thunderbolts, and Acorn was declared the winner. From the sidelines, Jessie and James were unsure if they were happy with the outcome. The computer chose James to battle Jessie next.

"This is gonna be good", said Misty. "Everyone place your bets".

"I am counting on James", said Brock. "I heard he's improved a lot recently".

"I am betting on Jessie", Misty responded. "She won the last few times she battled James".

"I'm going to bet on her too", said Ash.

"Pika Kachu!" said Pikachu.

"Who do you want to win? Mommy or papa?" Mondo asked the baby. "I'm not betting on anyone. I can see this go either way".

"I agree", said Rumika.

Annastasia responded by hitting Mondo in the face and then grabbing his nose and laughing. The rest of the groups placed their bets and turned to watch the match. An exhausted Meowth plopped down next to them.

"It ain't fair dat Lucy gots to use both of dem Eevee", he complained to Mondo. "She outta learn to share".

"You still did very well and should be proud of yourself, sempai", Mondo replied.

Meanwhile Lucy was backstage brushing her fur. In a few minutes she was going to face the winner of this battle in a one-on-one match.

"Go Inkay! Use ink then dodge!" James instructed.

"Wobbufet, counter!" said Jessie.

Inkay managed to miss the ink counter attack by a few inches. After several attempts, the Pokémon got a face full of ink. Jessie and Wobbufet laughed.

"Shadow ball Inkay!" yelled James.

The blinded Inkay shot a powerful shadow ball at Wobbufet. It came too fast for Wobbufet to be about to counter it. The blue Pokémon fainted. Jessie sighed and returned him. She let out Serviper next. Within a few seconds, Serviper was able to knock Inkay out with its poison sting. James then sent out Mime Jr., who used his now-powerful psychic attack to confuse Serviper into attacking itself. James returned the small pink Pokémon, worried that he would injure himself too much if he kept on battling. They were each down to one Pokémon.

"Go....Swoobat!" yelled Jessie.

"Your turn, Carnivine!" yelled James.

"Swoobat, use swift!" Jessie instructed.

"Pin missile Carnivine!" said James.

Carnivine's pins and Swoobat's swift attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"I haven't seen James use Carnivine before. It must be new", said May.

"Na, he's had it for a while", said Ash. "It was actually one of his first Pokémon ever, but he didn't start using it again until we were in the Sinnoh region and he found its Pokeball inside one of his summer cottages".

"He must have a lot of summer cottages", May replied. "I heard his family had one in the Toka Islands too".

"Too many if you ask me", Drew commented.

"Pika", said Pikachu.

James and Jessie's battle went on for another two minutes where neither Pokémon was affected. Eventually, Swoobat was able to launch a hyperbeam, which overpowered Carnivine's solar beam and knocked it out.

"Jessica is the winner!" the announcer declared.

James returned his Pokémon and went up to Jessie, who was smiling, waving, and bowing at the audience. He loved the sight of her; he knew how much she loved the spotlight and dreamt of having her own crowd of adoring fans.

"Nice work", he said casually.

"Thanks, hun", she replied with a smile.

"Good luck for the next one", he whispered in her ear as they exited the stage. He handed her a fuchsia rose for good luck.

"Hopefully I won't need it", she replied as she sniffed the rose.

Jessie tucked the flower into her pocket and got ready to face her next opponent, Lucy.

"Dis is gonna be bold", Meowth told James as he sat down next to Mondo.

"It would be a shame for Jessie to lose this, especially since Lucy is borrowing our Pokémon", said James as he took Annastasia away from Mondo.

"Isn't that sort of cheating?" Dawn asked James and Meowth. "I mean, Acorn is Jessie's Pokémon, and Aliyah is yours".

"Well we are all on the same side anyway, since we all live together", said James. "Besides, Lucy has spent countless hours training those Eevee. Jessie and I just take care of them. Lucy is the one who taught them how to better use their talents. Neither of us had been training with them much lately".

"This will be a one-on-one battle to determine the winner of this contest", said the announcer. "Coordinators, begin!"

"Go Wobbufet!" Jessie yelled.

James, Meowth, Ash, Misty, and the others sweat dropped.

"Is she nuts?!" said Meowth. "What does she dink she's doing with dat buffoon?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Don't underestimate Wobbufet", he told Meowth.

"Ha!" Lucy laughed in Jessie's face. "I can't believe you are going to use him".

Jessie smirked at the Purrloin, who responded by stepping forward.

"And it looks like Lucy decided to fight this battle herself", said the announcer.

"Let's get her, Wobbufet", said Jessie.

The Purrloin launched six consecutive shadow balls at her opponent. Wobbufet dodged four of them and then used counter attack on the last two.

"Since when did he get so quick?" Mondo asked James.

"Jessie has been training with him a lot lately", he responded. "But I have to admit I'm a bit surprised myself".

Lucy got up and ran towards Wobbufet as fast as she could. She launched a few more shadow balls. Wobbufet managed to send all five of them back her way. Lucy was unable to dodge the last one, and it hit her directly.

"Dat look like it hurt", Meowth commented.

Lucy got up, brushed her fur with her hand, and launched a really fast hyperbeam. Wobbufet sent them back her way, and after a few minutes, the Purrloin collapsed from the attacks.

"Jessica is the winner!" the announcer declared.

James, Mondo, Rumika, and their Pokémon cheered from the sidelines and then went to go congratulate Jessie.

"Nice work", Lucy said to Jessie. She winced in pain.

Jessie returned Wobbufet and walked up to Lucy. Meowth ran up and asked if she was okay.

"Let's get you to a Pokémon Center", Meowth said as he helped her to walk.

"Yeah, let's go. You should get checked out", Jessie told her.

Lucy smiled. Though she had only known Jessie a short while, Lucy knew that it was out of character for her to put others before herself. After receiving her ribbon, Jessie rejoined the other members of their group.

"Now you just need one more and then you can compete in the Kanto Grand Festival", said James excitedly.

"Yeeeeee yeee", Annastasia cried happily.

Jessie picked up the infant and gave her a kiss. She spun the baby around as they both laughed. When they stopped, Annastasia grabbed Jessie's finger and sucked on the ring she had on. Misty and May, who were standing right in front of her, noticed the ruby, sapphire, and diamond heart-shaped ring that she was wearing. May leaned in and whispered to Jessie.

"She's wearing an engagement ring!" May whispered excitedly.

"You're right!" Misty replied.

"What are you to whispering about?" asked Ash.

"Well tell you later. Let's go get something to eat", Misty suggested.

"Ok", said Ash. He and Pikachu followed Misty and May to the food tent that was set up for the contest, leaving Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Mondo, Rumika, and Annastasia alone.

"We have something to tell you guys", said Jessie.

Lucy, Mondo, Rumika, and Meowth looked at them nervously. Even Mondo's Ditto looked worried.

"Its good news!" James exclaimed, noticing their distraught faces.

"We are getting married", Jessie said as she showed them the ring.

"Huh? When did dis happen?" asked Meowth.

"The other night. We just didn't have a chance to tell you yet. Things have been hectic the past 24 hours", said James.

Everyone congratulated them. Wobbufet popped out of his ball to express his approval, but Jessie quickly put him back in.

"I knew this would happen", said Rumika. "Good for you".

"Have you made any plans for the wedding?" asked Mondo.

"Not yet", said Jessie. "I'm still letting it sink in, and I wanted to focus on the contest for today".

Jessie and James leaned in for a kiss just as Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Zoey, Barry, Bianca, Harley, Drew, Dawn, Gary, May, Max, Serena, Clement, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, and a few of their Pokémon walked up to them. They blushed and gently pushed each other away. Annastasia laughed and grabbed on to James' hair.

"Sorry to interrupt", said Brock.

"Jessie, we wondering something. Is that by any chance an engagement ring you are wearing?" asked Serena.

Jessie blushed even deeper and nodded her head.

"Yes!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I knew it".

"Whoa. I..... can't believe it", said Ash. "Weird" he thought to himself.

"I can", said Iris and Misty together.

"Pika chu!"

"Xew Axew!"

"Azuril Azuril!"

"Piplup pip!"

"I think we all knew that you all would get married eventually", said Tracey. "You have been inseparable for years".

"Even the Pokémon seemed to have thought so", Dawn commented as she pet her Piplup on the head.

"I bet Annastasia would be proud" May told them. "If she understood of course".

"You all are so kind", said James. "We appreciate it".

They stood and talked for a while longer until they decided it was time to get their Pokémon over to the nearest Center for treatment. The announcer, Lillian, saw Jessie and stopped her.

"I just wanted to praise you for your excellent performance. I remember when you first came to the Kanto region to compete. Is this your child?" she asked.

"Yes, her name is Annastasia", Jessie responded.

Annastasia reached out to touch Lillian. Jessie gently pulled her hand away.

"Good luck. I hope you get all five ribbons and compete in the Grand Festival. You always put on a great show", said Lillian as she walked away.

Jessie walked Annastasia over to the van where Mondo, Rumika, James, Meowth, Lucy, and the twerps stood waiting for her. They boarded the vehicle and headed to the Pokémon Center.


	57. Trust Me

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Annastasia, Duplica, Ash, Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Drew, Bonnie, Clement, Serena, Bianca, Barry, Forrest, Harley, Iris, Cilan, Brock, Tracey, and Gary spent the next ten days at the Pokémon Center in Fuchsia City so that they could enjoy the two week-long festival. On the first day of the festival, James managed to win the Pokeringer contest with the help of Meowth and Jessie's Swoobat. He was awarded with a year's supply of Pokeblock. Later on Misty won a water Pokémon race using Golduck, and Serena won a Pokémon fashion show contest using Sylveon. They all got to try all different types of food from all over the Pokémon world and went to panels discussing Pokémon health, breeding, training, and bonding. Brock ran into his old friend Autumn, and spent most of the time at the festival with her.

It was now the day after the last day of the festival and everyone was getting ready to make their next move. Ash and Misty were out on a walk while Nurse Joy tended to their Pokémon.

"This has been the most fun I have had in a while", Ash said to Misty.

"I'm sad its over. This is the first time since I was a little kid that I got to celebrate this holiday", said Misty.

"Same. Let's plan on coming here next year at this time", Ash replied.

Ash and Misty held hands and walked downtown. The city was almost entirely empty, as the street vendors, performers, coordinators, and game officials had already left. Ash wouldn't be surprised if they were last tourists in the city.

"Do you hear that?" Misty asked Ash. She stopped in the street to listen.

"It sounds like...a helicopter", said Ash.

"No, it sounds like multiple helicopters", she responded.

They both looked up at the sky. Though it was late in the afternoon, it was not yet dark out. They saw at least a dozen black helicopters coming towards the city.

"I have a bad feeling about this", said Misty. "Let's head back to the Pokémon Center.

Meanwhile, Rumika looked out the window of her room in the Pokémon Center. She was sharing it with Serena and Bonnie, who were in the corner playing cards.

"Why did it get dark all of a sudden?" Bonnie asked as she noticed the natural sunlight filling the room had gotten dimmer all of a sudden. "It isn't that late".

"I don't know", Serena responded nonchalantly.

"Shit", Rumika cursed aloud.

"What's the matter?" Serena and Bonnie asked together.

"Come here", said Rumika as she put down her binoculars.

Serena and Bonnie looked out the window and saw the black helicopters.

"Who are those people?" Bonnie asked in a scared voice.

"De ne ne ne", said Dedenne, who was equally frightened.

"Its Team Firestar", she told them.

"No way! Are you sure?" asked Serena.

"Positive. I can see the FS written on the side. They must have seen us on television. I bet they waited until the festival was over so that it would be easier to attack us", she explained.

"What do we do?" asked Bonnie.

"We need to get everyone together right away. And we need to call Giovanni. We are going to need him to send us some agents. I have a feeling this is going to get ugly", said Rumika grimly.

Serena and Bonnie began text messaging everyone who was with them while Rumika dialed Giovanni.

Two rooms over, Jessie and James were waking up from an afternoon nap.

"Do you hear that?" asked James.

"It sounds like a jet. Or a helicopter", said Jessie as she opened the shades. She watched as several helicopters landed on top of a tall building in the center if the city.

"James, we have to get out of here", she said suddenly.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

He walked up to Jessie and looked out the window with her. They exchanged panicked glances.

"Rumika was right", said James anxiously.

"We need to get Annastasia out of here", said Jessie as she picked the baby up out of her bassinet. "I am going to talk to Rumika. You get our Pokémon together".

Jessie and James exchanged one last kiss before parting ways. Jessie got to Rumika's room just in time to hear her finishing up her conversation with Giovanni. She hung up the phone and addressed Jessie.

"Giovanni is on his way. He is sending all his agents. We need to get as far away from here as possible. Giovanni is landing a jet on the other side of town behind the Cathedral. You need to get there, quick", she explained.

"Mondo is one his way", said Duplica as she entered the room with her two Dittos. "I just sent him a message. He just happens to be a mile away. He has his van and he will drive us there", she explained.

"Dit ditto", said Minidid. "I don't think we are going to make it in time".

"Dit dit", said the other. "That isn't going to stop them from trying".

"Ok. I will be ready", said Jessie.

Everyone scrambled to get to their Pokémon back from Nurse Joy the moment they got Serena and Bonnie's message. They all met in the lobby of the Pokémon Center.

"I got everyone", James said to Jessie as he stuck her Pokeballs in her back pocket.

"Mondo is picking us up any minute. He is going to get us out of here", Jessie explained. "Giovanni is going to fly us out of here".

"All of us?" asked James as he looked around. They were a rather large group, and he doubted they could all squeeze into Mondo's van.

"Yes", said Rumika. "We will all fit. Team Rocket will take care of Team Firestar while we get out of here".

"Shouldn't we stay and battle?" asked Ash. "They might need us".

"We are their targets", said Rumika. "It is better that we just get out of here".

Ash was not happy with the concept of running away but he decided to listen to her since his opinion was greatly outnumbered. Mondo arrived a few minutes later with the van. Everyone piled inside.

"Mondo, please tell me you are coming with us", said Jessie as she climbed in with Annastasia in her arms.

"No. I am a member of Team Rocket. Giovanni needs me here", he replied.

"But....", Jessie started.

"I am sorry, senpai. It's my job", Mondo interrupted. "You're the one who taught me the importance of loyalty".

"Just be careful", Jessie told him as they drove off.

They were a few feet down the road when a giant missile exploded in front of them. Mondo slammed on the breaks to avoid falling into the hole the projectile created in the road. Jessie and James squeezed each other in one of their classic fear-hugs.

"We gotta get out of here", said Iris as she undid her seatbelt.

"Everybody out before.....", Mondo started.

Before he could continue his sentence, another missile missed them by less then a foot. They all scrambled out of the vehicle as quickly as possible. They looked up at the sky to see dozens of Team Firestar assassins hovering over them with large mysterious weapons.

"What the f....." Iris started to say. She was interrupted by another missile.

"Iris, let's go", said Cilan as he grabbed her hand.

Bonnie and Serena shrieked and fearhugged as another missile almost collided with the van. Clement took them each by the hand and they followed Cilan and Iris.

Everyone started to run towards the cathedral as they released their Pokémon. Iris sent out her Dragonite, Cilan and Drew released their Tropius, Misty sent out Vaporeon and Umbreon, Gary sent out his Charizard and Arcanine, Ash sent out his Donvan and Swellow, Brock sent out Steelix and Pidgeotto, Jessie and James release all of their Pokémon except for Mime Jr. and Chimecho. Duplica and Mondo's Dittos transformed into Dragonite. The rest of their group let out their strongest two Pokémon.

"I never saw a tiny Dragonite before", Bonnie and Max commented as they studied the small dragon.

"Now's not the time", said Harley as he released Cacturne and Claydol.

"Giovanni isn't here yet", said Duplica as they ran behind the enormous church.

"Let's get inside then", Brock suggested.

Once they got inside the cathedral, they all scattered, trying to find a safe place to hide with their Pokémon.

Ash, Misty and Brock ran to the back of the church. Two agents came at them with a Charizard and Blastiose.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash demanded. "Donvan roll out, Swellow, aerial ace".

"Vaporeon, use water gun on Charizard. You too, Azuril. Umbreon, use shadow ball", Misty instructed.

"Steelix, use pound!" Brock commanded. "And Pidgeotto, use peck!"

The Pokémon shouted their battle cries and attacked their opponents. A few minutes later the two giant Pokémon had fainted. Ash grabbed Misty by the hand and the three of them ran to the next room.

They found Gary, Iris, Cilan, Drew, Max, and May fighting about fifty Zubat and a dozen Raticade.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash instructed.

About half of the Zubat and a handful of the Raticade went down in one shock. Unfortunately, thirty more filled their place.

"It's a good thing you are here," said May. "They just keep coming out of no where!"

"These things are impossible!" said Gary.

Ash sent out the rest of his Pokémon. Misty and Brock did the same.

"Pidgeot, Infernape, Swellow, Pikachu, Donvan, and Buizel, give it all you got!" said Ash.

"Vaporeon, Umbreon, Golduck, Swampert, Starmie, and Azuril, you too!" Misty commanded.

"Steelix, Pidgeotto, Leafeon, Spinarack, follow their lead !" Brock shouted.

In the next room over, Bonnie, Duplica, Mondo, Serena, Clement, and Dawn were fighting three large Snorlax and a dozen Baltoy. Fire from the street was starting to enter the building, making it difficult for them to see and breathe.

"Where is this coming from?" Clement asked his friends.

"They have Charizards out in the street. They are trying to burn this place down", said Mondo. "They must have known we were coming here and decided to ambush. Hurry, we have to fight back".

"Qualilava use tackle. Mamoswine, use ice beam. Togekiss, use confusion", Dawn instructed.

"Ditto and Minidid, transform into Blastiose and help put some of this fire out!" Duplica exclaimed.

"You too, Ditto", said Mondo.

"Jerry, help Mamoswine out by using your ice beam. Dedenne, thunderbolt!" Bonnie instructed.

"Luxray, thunderbolt too!" Clement yelled. "And Diggersby, use pound!"

"Braixen, high jump kick, Sylveon, use swift", said Serena.

The group managed to take down their opponents and put out some of the fire, but it continued to spread. They headed to the next room, where they found the rest of their friends battling about one hundred Zubat and a Venasaur. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, Annastasia, Rumika, Meowth, and Lucy headed towards the attic, which led to the roof.

"We might be safer on the roof than we are in here", James told his family. "This place is burning up, and we can't get out the other door".

"I think you are right", said Lucy. "The fire is blocking all the exits, and every time those kids try to put it out, more pops up".

Jessie and James climbed onto the roof of the cathedral. Several Team Firestar agents were hidden up there. A series of attacks hit them. James jumped in front of Jessie and Annastasia to prevent a hyperbeam from hitting them.

"James! Are you okay?" Jessie asked as she kneeled down next to him.

"I'm fine. Is Annastasia okay?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah, but we need to get her out of here, quick", said Jessie.

Jessie looked over to see Lucy, Rumika, two Butterfree, a Beedrill, Gourgeist, Yanmega, Serviper, and the Eevee twins battling a group of Tyranitar. James, Inkay, Yamask, and Raichu were fighting two Blastiose. James could hardly stand, it looked like he was about to go down any minute. Meowth was crouching behind a satellite dish. Jessie held Annastasia close to her chest and ran up to him while Wobbufet used his counter attack to protect them.

"I need you to take Annastasia and get out of here", she told the Pokémon.

"No, yous gotta take her", said Meowth. "Yere her mother".

"Meowth, James is hurt. I can't leave him alone up here when he can hardly walk, and we might need to make a run for it. Rumika, Lucy, and our Pokémon are too busy fighting. Besides, you can't defend yourself, you only know one attack", Jessie explained. "Just please take her and go hide. I trust you".

"But.....", Meowth started.

Meowth stared Jessie in the eyes. Never before had he seen her look so desperate. But there was something else too. Trust, he decided.

"Go!" Jessie demanded as she put the baby in his arms.

"Ok", Meowth said before running back down into the attic. Jessie watch him sadly as he scurried out of view with her child wrapped safely in his arms.

Jessie and Wobbufet went to battle alongside James, Lucy, Rumika, and the rest of their Pokémon. Soon they discovered that they were greatly outnumbered. They all crouched together behind Acorn and Aliyah's shield while several Rhyperior, Tyranitar, and various other types of Pokémon tried to rip them to shreds.

"I will distract them and lead them into the cathedral. Those kids are in there and they have more than enough Pokémon to help us out", said Lucy. "You two use all the other Pokémon to fight off these guys".

"I will go with you", said Rumika. "You shouldn't do that alone".

"Right", Lucy agreed.

"Ok", Jessie and James responded.

Lucy and Rumika lured some of the Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Blastiose, and Venasaur away from Jessie and James. It hardly helped, as many more came to take their place. The rest of Jessie and James' Pokémon continued to defend.

"Jessie, look out!" James cried as a hyperbeam hit her in the side. She flew backwards and almost fell over the side to the cathedral, which was about eight stories high. James grabbed her hands. Jessie dangled over the edge.

"James.....", she whispered. "I.....can't...hold on".

Wobbufet, Acorn, Aliyah, and the other Pokémon continued to shield them while James tried to pull Jessie up. They were both weak from the hyperbeams that had hit them, and James fingers just barely clasped hers.

"Hold on, whatever you do, don't let go", he told Jessie.

James was sliding off the edge too. Jessie knew that if someone didn't intervene, she would drag him down with her. Jessie looked down. The street was enveloped in flames. She heard a few faint screams but she could not tell where they were coming from, but she knew that if she fell there would be no one there to catch her. James slid even further towards the edge. Acorn and Aliyah were using all their strength to fight Team Firestar's Pokémon. There were about fifty Team Firestar Pokémon fighting the thirteen Pokémon they had between them. The second one of them turned their attention away from the battle, they would be knocked out, and possibly killed. She came to a pitiful conclusion.

"James, let go", she told him tearfully.

"No way", he replied.

"James, if you keep holding on, we are both going to fall", she cried. "I am pulling you down. There is no way I am going to make it. Just let go before we both fall".

"Jessie, I have a plan", he said nervously. "On the count of three, swing yourself to the left. I can use the momentum to pull you up".

James knew deep down that it probably wouldn't work, but he was desperate. He knew he could never forgive himself if he dropped her, even if it wasn't his fault.

"James, if you do that, you are just going to slip", she said desperately. "Don't do this".

"We have to try. Just trust me", he told her.

"I....no. You are going to kill yourself", she replied.

"Jessie, you have to trust me. Its our last chance", he pleaded. "Do it for Annastasia".

"Ok", she whispered hesitantly.

"One, two three...", they counted together.

Jessie closed her eyes and swung herself to the left as James pulled with all his might. Jessie landed hardly on the concrete side of the roof. She panicked when she no longer felt James' fingers wrapped around hers. She opened her eyes and looked around. He was no longer there.

"James!" She screamed as she looked over the side of the cathedral.

There was nothing but smoke.

xxxxxxxx

AN: Cliche, I know, but it had to happen. I am so sorry :(

xxxxxxxx


	58. Changing Family Dynamics

last time...(chapter 57)

 

James was sliding off the edge too. Jessie knew that if someone didn't intervene, she would drag him down with her. Jessie looked down. The street was enveloped in flames. She heard a few faint screams but she could not tell where they were coming from, but she knew that if she fell there would be no one there to catch her. James slid even further towards the edge. Acorn and Aliyah were using all their strength to fight Team Firestar's Pokémon. There were about fifty Team Firestar Pokémon fighting the thirteen Pokémon they had between them. The second one of them turned their attention away from the battle, they would be knocked out, and possibly killed. She came to a pitiful conclusion.

"James, let go", she told him tearfully.

"No way", he replied.

"James, if you keep holding on, we are both going to fall", she cried. "I am pulling you down. There is no way I am going to make it. Just let go before we both fall".

"Jessie, I have a plan", he said nervously. "On the count of three, swing yourself to the left. I can use the momentum to pull you up".

James knew deep down that it probably wouldn't work, but he was desperate. He knew he could never forgive himself if he dropped her, even if it wasn't his fault.

"James, if you do that, you are just going to slip", she said desperately. "Don't do this".

"We have to try. Just trust me", he told her.

"I....no. You are going to kill yourself", she replied.

"Jessie, you have to trust me. Its our last chance", he pleaded. "Do it for Annastasia".

"Ok", she whispered hesitantly.

"One, two three...", they counted together.

Jessie closed her eyes and swung herself to the left as James pulled with all his might. Jessie landed hardly on the concrete side of the roof. She panicked when she no longer felt James' fingers wrapped around hers. She opened her eyes and looked around. He was no longer there.

"James!" She screamed as she looked over the side of the cathedral.

There was nothing but smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

In the meantime....

Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Iris, Mondo, Duplica, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, and Clement finished off all of Team Firestar's Pokémon and decided to go looking for Jessie, James, Annastasia, Meowth, Rumika, and Lucy.

"I'll check the basement", said Serena.

"Let me come with you", said Clement.

The two of them took each other's hands and headed towards the basement.

"We should look in some of these other rooms", said Max.

"Let's do it, Max", said Bonnie.

Together Bonnie and Max, along with May, Drew, Iris, Cilan, and Dawn ran until the met up with Mondo, Duplica, Zoey, Brock, Ash, Gary, Bianca, Forrest, Harley, and Barry

"I think I saw Rumika run this way", Mondo told them.

"I'll go that way with you", said Duplica.

The two Ditto masters ran off.

"Come on", Brock said to the others. "Maybe they went up to the roof".

"There is only one way to find out, right Ashy-boy?" asked Gary.

"Right", said Ash.

Bianca, Forrest, Harley, and Barry went down another hallway while Misty, Brock, Gary, and Ash ran up the stairs of the attic.

"Meowth?" said Misty.

Meowth was in the corner with Annastasia. He hugged her tightly as she cried softly.

"Dank god yous are here", he responded. "Jessie gave me Annastasia and told me to hide. I don't know where dey all are now. Last time I saw dem dey were on de roof fightin'. It didn't look pretty".

The gang exchanged worried glances. They opened the hatch to the roof and were immediately faced with a heard of Liepard. Lucy and Rumika were in the middle of them, trying their best to ward them off.

"I will help Lucy and Rumika", said Misty. "You three go find Jessie and James".

"I will help you too. You three can't take on all those Leipard by yourselves", said Brock.

Misty and Brock re-released their Pokémon and helped Lucy battle. Ash and Gary snuck by them and headed towards the other side of the roof.

"I don't see them", said Ash. "What should we do?"

"Charizard go!" yelled Gary as he re-released Charizard. He jumped on the Pokémon's back.

"Come on", he said as he reach his hand out to Ash. "Haven't you ever ridden a Charizard before?"

"Good idea. We will find them quicker in the air", Ash responded as he grabbed Gary's hand and climbed onto Charizard's back.

Ash and Gary flew around the cathedral.

"Look up there!" Ash exclaimed as he pointed upwards. "I see someone up there! It looks like they are about to fall"

"Quick, we might be able to catch them", said Gary. "Ready Charizard?"

The Charizard roared and flew upwards. He was barely visible through the smoke that was coming from the street. Gary released his Togetic just in time.

"Togetic, use psychic!" he commanded.

Togetic managed to catch James and suspended him in mid air. Togetic placed him behind Ash on the Charizard.

"You...you saved my life", he said in disbelief.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Gary replied.

"Friends...", said James. "Is this real?"

James heard Jessie scream. Gary and Ash looked at James.

"I should bring you back up there, huh?" he asked James.

"Yeah. I have some apologizing to do", he responded.

On the rooftop Jessie hugged her knees against her chest and cried pitifully.

"I killed him", she said over and over again in her head. "He was the best thing I ever had, and I let him die for me. If it wasn't for Annastasia, I'd kill myself right now".

She closed her eyes and continued to weep for a few more minutes. She ripped the engagement ring off her finger and squeezed it in her fist, trying to decide whether or not to throw it off the side of the building. She cried harder and harder until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey", James said softly. "Can you please but that ring back on your finger? It was a gift".

Jessie slowly opened her eyes. James gave her a weak smile. Jessie exploded.

"You....you... made me think....that..you!", she stuttered angrily. She hit him a few times with her paper fan. James took it from her and kissed her. She relaxed and kissed him back.

"Um, maybe we should give them some alone time", said Gary, who was standing a few feet away from the exchange with Ash.

"But we have to get out of here!" Ash exclaimed.

"They'll catch up, let's go", said Gary as he dragged Ash towards the attic.

They found that the place was nearly empty. All of Team Firestar's Pokémon were defeated, and their trainers had returned them and fled.

Meanwhile...

"Dammit James, why do...why do you have to be...so.....so god damn loyal?" she asked. Her body was shaking with anger, fear, relief, and confusion.

"I'm sorry. But...you made me do it", he responded. "I didn't think you'd be that upset at my return. Maybe I should have let the researcher twerp drop me".

"James, do you really think that I deserve to live more than you do?" she asked.

"Of course", he replied.

"Then you are a fucking idiot", she responded.

James smiled. "But I'm yours", he said simply. "And that's all I really want to be".

"Let's go find our baby", said Jessie. "And our weird talking cats".

"Not so fast", said a voice from behind them.

A small woman with long black hair was pointing a gun at them. She had a Team Firestar uniform on. James stepped in front of Jessie, but she refused to let him get away with more self-sacrifice.

"James and Jessie. Did you really think you would get away with this? Suing one of the most rapidly growing gang in the world, how dumb. That lawsuit was expensive. Money doesn't grow on Tropius, you know", she said slyly.

"We didn't get any money from that case", said James defensively.

"Not yet. And once I and done with you, not ever", she said as she cocked the gun. She aimed it right at Jessie's forehead.

Neither Jessie nor James had not time to react after she pulled the trigger. There was a loud, single, blast, and they both heard someone fall to the ground.

"Huh? What happened?" Jessie asked James, who was latched onto her tightly.

"No one hurts my family, especially scum like you", they heard Lucy say.

Jessie and James looked over at the woman to find Lucy standing on top of her. She had the gun in her paw.

"How did you.....?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"Quick attack", she replied shortly.

"Lucy, you saved me", said Jessie. "How can I....."

"Not now", Lucy interrupted. "This is the same woman who betrayed me".

Jessie and James quickly remembered the suspect list that Rumika had shown them.

Gary, Ash, Misty, Brock Mondo, Meowth, Rumika, Duplica, Max, May, Drew, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, Dawn, Cilan, and Iris had joined them on the roof, having heard the gun go off.

"I ought to shoot her right now", said the Purrloin.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rumika, who was standing next to Brock and Misty a few yards away.

"No Lucy", said James. "Don't do it. Let's just bring her to HQ".

"Fine, but I am only doing it because you want it", she replied. "If it were up to me...."

"What happened up here?" Ash asked naively as he rejoined the others.

"We will explain on the way to HQ. Come on, Giovanni is waiting", said Jessie.

"I got her", said Brock as he released his Leafeon.

"Leafeon, use sleep powder", he commanded.

The woman feel asleep the moment the pollen hit her. Brock and James carried her down the attic steps. Jessie took Annastasia from Meowth and held her close to her body. She noticed him bleeding.

"Meowth, what happened?" she asked, startled by the severity of his wound. He tried to cover it up.

"Yous told me to protect Annastasia, and dat's all I did", he responded vaguely.

Jessie leaned down and hugged Meowth. The others watched their exchange.

"Thank you, Meowth", she whispered in his ear. "I'm so grateful to you".

"Dat's what family's are fere", he responded.

Lucy took a towel out of her satchel and wrapped it around Meowth's leg. Ash offered to carry Meowth on his back. The rest of them headed to the jet that Giovanni had waiting for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at Team Rocket headquarters, Giovanni had placed the woman who tried to kill Jessie in a prison cell. Giovanni talked to each of the teenagers separately, as well as Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy. Delia came immediately to check on Ash and the others.

"This gang is really starting to get on my nerves", Giovanni said to Delia and a few of his agents as he paced around his office. "At least the other gangs stick to their own territory".

"Sir, I did manage to get some video footage of the attack", said Mondo. "I had a camera on my van".

"Good work", Giovanni responded.

"According to the talking Purrloin, the woman who shot at them was a former Team Galactic member", said Domino.

"And we managed to capture twenty of their Zubat, a Charizard, and three Venasaur", said Archer.

"And the trackers?" he asked.

"I placed two trackers on two of their helicopters", said Mondo.

"Excellent. I have a feeling I know where to find them though. I do not know if it will be worth it to invade", said Giovanni.

"According to some of your top spies, there are only about one hundred Team Firestar members left. They rest are in prison", said Cassidy.

"And they are certain on this, sir", Butch added.

"In that case I think it will be worth it to invade. We need to prevent another war. It's only been a few decades since the last one. Kanto has just started to rebuild itself over the past ten years. I don't want to see that effort go to waste", said Giovanni.

"Our ranks are looking good sir. You currently have 150 A-class agents, 200 b-class agents, and 45 c-class agents. I think that will be enough to stop them", said Archer.

"And we can always ally with Team Galactic. I'm sure they would like a little revenge. Team Firestar did target them as well", said Domino.

"Then I will contact their leader", Giovanni responded. "You are all dismissed".

All the Team Rocket members left the room. Giovanni sat down at his desk and rubbed his hand against his forehead in frustration.

"You should know that Ash and his friends would be willing to assist in any of this", said Delia. She was the only person who stayed behind.

"They are good fighters, I will give them that", he replied. "But I think we have more than enough trainers on our side. Just let them continue on with their contests and gym battles or whatever the hell they are doing".

"Ok, I will let them know", she said as she turned to walk away.

"Delia", he called after her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Tell the kids I said thank you. I really am grateful", he told her.

"I will pass on the message, but you should talk to Jessie, James, and Meowth. You know how much they look up to you", said Delia.

"I will. Thanks", he said as she left the room.

In the infirmary, Meowth was getting stitches in his leg. Lucy and Jessie stood by his bedside.

"Dis really hurts", he cried as a nurse sewed up his wound.

"Ouch", said Lucy. "You are squeezing the life out of my paw".

"Sorry", he said as he left go of her paw. He clenched his teeth.

"Meowth, the nurse numbed you first. You shouldn't be able to feel anything", said Jessie.

"Its just de thought of dem needles sewing me up makes me woozy", he replied.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby", she told him.

"Yeah, well next time yous get hurt dat's what I'm gonna say to ya", he retorted.

James walked into the infirmary with Annastasia.

"How did her checkup go?" Jessie asked as she took the baby from him.

"Dr. Liz says that she is looking relatively healthy, given her condition and all that she has been through lately. She did say that we should avoid traveling for a while", James replied.

"That is fine. Giovanni wants us to stay here for the rest of the week anyway", said Jessie. "I am just glad she is doing well".

"Ahhhh!" Meowth cried.

"Meowth, are you okay?" James asked. "Nurse, didn't you numb him before giving him the stitches?"

"I did", the nurse replied. "But he still complains, even though he can't feel anything".

Meowth yelled again but everyone ignored him this time.

"I talked to Giovanni, too", said James. "He is planning on invading their headquarters".

"Does he want us to help?" asked Jessie.

"No", James responded. "But he thought we would at least like to know what his plans are".

"Maybe he's gonna hire us back.....ow ow ow!" said Meowth as he watched the nurse do another stitch.

"I doubt it. Besides, I am so done with gangs. I want to do something that involves less dangerous situations and stress for a while", said Jessie.

"I thought you three were going to open up a restaurant or something", said Lucy.

"Yes. That would be nice. But we have a lot of work to do", said James. "We have to make more money before we can invest in a business".

"And dat lady says dat yous gonna get rich from dat lawsuit", said Meowth.

"I don't think I trust that, though it would be nice", said Jessie.

"Yeah. I could only imagine", James responded.

Meanwhile, Dawn, May, Serena, and Bonnie settled into their bedroom at Team Rocket Headquarters.

"I can't believe we are staying here again", said Dawn.

"Giovanni just wants us here for a week, then we can leave", said Serena.

"I kind of like it here. Free food, cozy bed, free Wi-Fi. It's better than camping, which is what we would have been doing until the next all the contests are over. And Giovanni said that he will fly us to the next contest after that anyway", said Dawn.

"I agree", said May.

"So do I", said Bonnie.

"Ju Julip Julip", said Jerry.

"ne de ne", said Dedenne.

"I think your Pokémon agree too", Serena commented.

Misty sat on the roof with Ash. Misty was sharing a room with Rumika and Duplica, but she wanted some alone time with Ash before she settled in.

"Ash, do you ever stop and think about how different our lives would have been if you hadn't over slept the day Professor Oak gave you Pikachu?" she asked.

"All the time", he replied.

"I mean, your entire life would have been completely different. I think it is amazing how one small detail can affect a person's entire life", she continued.

"I wouldn't have stolen your bike, or taken Pikachu to the Pokémon center. I would have never met Team Rocket, and we would have never blown up that Pokémon center", he added.

"I realized something recently", said Misty.

"What?" asked Ash.

"The center only blew up because Koffing's smog reacted to Pikachu's electricity. It's not like Pikachu did that on his own. So it's sort of Weezing's fault that all of this happened", she explained.

"Huh", I wonder if Team Rocket ever realized that", he replied.

"Probably not", she responded.

"I saw you get hit with a hyperbeam" said Ash. "Did they hurt you?"

"A little bit, but I am fine wasn't that bad", said Misty. "I think the worst injury was Meowth's. Jessie said that he just needed a few stitches and that he will be okay though".

Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. They held hands and looked at the city lights.

"Ash, I love you", she said.

"I love you too. Really", he replied.

Misty kissed him. they continued to watch the lighted cars and airplanes go by until Ash noticed the time. It was almost midnight.

"Let's head back to our rooms. I bet our roommates are worried about us", said Ash.

They walked down to the dorms. As they suspected, the lights in both of their rooms were off and their roommates were asleep, or at least they thought they were.

"Good, you made it back", said Brock sleepily as Ash entered the bedroom.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Misty", he whispered.

"That's nice", said Brock as he rolled over buried his face into a pillow. "Good night".

"Good night, Brock", said Ash.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Good night to you too, buddy", said Ash before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jessie and James were getting Annastasia ready for bed. Lucy decided to sleep in the infirmary with Meowth.

"It is wayyyy passed your bedtime", James whispered to the infant, who was already asleep.

"James, I was just thinking, what if we elope?" Jessie asked him.

"You're joking, right?" he asked as started to change into his pajamas.

"No. I'm perfectly serious. I mean, it would take the pressure off for sure", she responded.

"I thought you wanted a fairy-tale wedding?" James asked, a bit bewildered.

"I still do. But we can't afford that right now. What if we run away, get a marriage certificate, and go on a vacation in the Orange Islands instead?" she suggested. "Then, when we finally become movie stars or celebrity chefs, we can do the classic wedding".

"I suppose that could be fun", said James. "But why the rush to get married? We can spend a few years engaged, there isn't a time limit".

James wondered if Jessie thought he only proposed because of Annastasia. Although Kanto has a large population of single moms, it was still looked down upon to have a child out of wedlock.

"I just want to make it official. I want us to be a real family, and I want our wedding to be perfect. It will take me years to plan it", she replied.

James smiled. It wasn't what he thought, Jessie wanted him for herself, not because she wanted to impress anyone else.

"I almost lost you today", she said. "We never know how much time we will have left".

"If that is what you want, then let's do it", he replied. "But let's wait until Giovanni annihilates Team Firestar".

"Deal "she responded.

They each kissed Annastasia good night and then crawled into bed. Jessie played with her ring as she closed her eyes. James watched her until he fell asleep himself.

**flashback dream**

He was in a dark place. The air was cold and the ground was hard. He was exhausted and it felt like he just fell out the sky. Maybe he did. James looked around but everything was pitch black. He couldn't even see the stars.

"Jessie! Meowth!" he called. His voiced echoed, but there was no answer.

"I better try to get out of here", he thought to himself.

He stood up and started walking. His head smacked against something hard. A stone wall.

"What's this?" he wondered, feeling the stone. Suddenly a flood of memories came back to him.

"The blast off! It must have caused an avalanche! That must be how I separated from Jessie and Meowth" he thought.

James kept yelling their names until finally one of them called back.

"James!" said Jessie. "You must be on the other side of this wall".

"I am!" he cried. "Is Meowth with you?"

"No, it's just me and Arbok. Stand back, I'm going to break through", she suggested.

James stepped back. "Ready", he told her.

"Ok. Arbok, use head-butt to break this wall down!" Jessie instructed.

There was a loud crash. The space in front of him filled with sunlight and dust. When he opened his eyes, Jessie and Arbok were standing in front of him.

"Thank god! I was afraid I got buried alive!" he cried.

James hugged Jessie as hard as he could.

"Calm down, James. We still have to find Meowth and Wobbufet. Do you still have your Pokémon?" she asked.

"Yes", said James, checking his pockets.

They walked for a few hours, calling out their names. James had Weezing search from the skies, but they had no luck. It was starting to get late, and they still hadn't found their missing teammates.

"We should build a fire", said Jessie.

"And just leave Meowth and Wobbufet out there on their own?" James said incredulously.

"We are never going to find them if we just wonder around here in the dark. We don't even have our Meowth balloon. Let's just call it a night. Maybe they will see the fire and come to us", she rationalized.

"Ok", he said reluctantly.

That night the two of them lay side by side in front of the dying fire.

"What if they got buried alive?" said James.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Just go to sleep", she said in an annoyed tone.

"How you feel if you were the one out there alone. They are probably starving and terrified", James said angrily. "What's the matter with you. Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" Jessie yelled back.

"It sure doesn't sound like it", James retorted.

"Because I know crying up it isn't going to solve anything. They're Pokémon. They'll be fine on their own. Meowth spent years taking care of himself before he joined Team Rocket, and Wobbufet can just use his counter attack if anyone tries to hurt them".

"I guess you are right", he responded quietly. "I'm sorry for getting mad".

"Don't you ever say that I don't care. I always do. More than you even know", Jessie scolded. "I'm going to sleep now".

"Ok", he replied.

The next day James woke up to find Meowth and Wobbufet, along with their Meowth balloon, hanging out by their campsite.

"I'm so glad you are ok", said James when we woke up and found them sitting in front of him, eating some fruit they stole from a nearby orchard.

He gave Meowth and Wobbufet a big hug. Jessie just watched them from afar. A few moments later she walked up to them linked her arm around James'.

"Let's go find us some twerps. We need to get some revenge", she said mischievously.

**Dream over**

When James woke up, it was still dark. He looked over at Jessie, who was lying on her side, facing him. He could tell she was asleep by her breathing. She still had the ring on her finger.

"We sure have come a long way", he thought to himself before falling back asleep.


	59. The Ball

The next day Giovanni led his army of Team Rocket agents to the Toka Islands, the location to which he tracked The Team Firestar helicopters. The teenagers and three former Rockets members of the group stayed reluctantly behind. Giovanni threatened to throw them in the Team Rocket prison if they interfered. None of them were sure if he was serious, but they deiced not to risk it, so they chose to sleep in instead. That morning Misty and Ash met in the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked Misty as he filled his tray up with bacon, toast, and eggs.

"They probably already ate. Its noon", she replied.

"Zuri", said Azuril.

"No way. I haven't slept this late since....." Ash started.

"Pikachu", Pikachu interrupted.

"That's right. I haven't slept this late since the day I got you", he told the Pokémon.

"Chu chu", Pikachu responded.

"It's been a while for me too", said Misty. "Rumika told me that she got up at ten but Duplica got up early. I didn't hear either of them leave the room. I must have been out cold".

"Duplica is used to getting up really early to get ready for her shows", said Ash.

"Yeah. Rumika told me she is an early riser as well", Misty replied.

"What is the next contest?" asked Ash. "Now that we all have our soul badges, we are ready to move on".

"Next up is the Lakeside Contest right here in Viridian City", said Misty. "Its another big one. Viridian City holds two actually, and they aren't that far apart. The Lakeside one is three weeks from now, and the Skylet one is a week after that".

"Do you think you going to be able to compete in the Grand Festival?" asked Ash.

"It is still possible for me to earn all five ribbons, but I have to go back and travel through some of the towns we passed by", said Misty. "Luckily the Grand Festival isn't for a while, so I have plenty of time".

"I think you should do it. You have nothing to lose", said Ash.

"You make a good point", she replied.

"And I believe in you", he added. "You are one of the best coordinators here".

"Thanks Ash. I don't remember you being this sweet. I like it", Misty responded.

"And I don't remember you being this calm", said Ash.

"ha ha", she replied sarcastically.

When they finished their breakfast, they decided to spend some time exploring Team Rocket Headquarters. Giovanni had told them that they could go anywhere they pleased as long as they stayed close to headquarters. Cilan and Iris, who had gone out on a lunch date, and Bonnie and Max, who had spent all morning having practice battles, later joined them.

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika stayed in close contact with Mondo.

"We managed to shut them down", he told them around noon.

"Already?" asked Jessie. "We are still in our pajamas".

"We arrived at about 4:30am, remember?" he said through the phone monitor. Jessie swore she heard him yawn.

"So that's it? They are all captured?" asked Jessie in disbelief.

"Yes. And Giovanni wants to celebrate with another ball", he responded.

Jessie and James grabbed Lucy and Meowth and pulled them into a group hug, which Rumika allowed herself to get sucked into, despite her distaste for such intimacy.

Annastasia laughed and grabbed Meowth's whiskers.

"Ahhhh! Tell her to knock it off yous two!" he cried.

James tickled Annastasia and moved her away from Meowth. Meowth cursed and rubbed his face.

"You're a wuss", said Lucy.

"Anyway, thanks for the good news, Mondo", said Jessie.

"Yeah. Dank's fere keepin' us in de know", said Meowth.

"No problem. I hope your leg heals soon", he replied.

"It feels better already!" Meowth said happily.

"I'm glad. I will see you in a few hours. Good bye, senpai", said Mondo before hanging up.

"By Mondo", they all said in unison.

"They did it. We are finally out of the woods", James said happily.

"And we can get married, just as we planned", Jessie added.

"And dere havin' another ball to celebrate. Dis is awesome. Wait till de twerps here about dis. Den dere gonna be proud of Team Rocket fere once", said Meowth.

"I though you didn't like balls?" James asked.

"I like dem now. Besides, Giovanni always puts de best food out fere dese kinda dings", he replied.

"You are right. Let's go tell them now", said James as he grabbed Lucy and Meowth's paws and Jessie's hand.

Rumika followed them into the hallway and then watched them skip merrily down the hall.

"They are so weird", she though to herself. "But I like them".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Misty, Rumika, and Duplica were in the bedroom they shared, getting ready for the party that Giovanni was having. It was to start in the afternoon and go all night. They were super excited.

"I haven't been to a ball since I was a little girl", said Rumika. "And back then I was too young to have a date".

"How old are you know?" asked Duplica.

"Fifteen", she responded.

"I thought you were younger", said Misty. "But age doesn't matter. Our group ranges from ten to 21".

"Actually it ranges from a few weeks to 25 if you count Jessie, James, and Annastasia", said Rumika.

"I guess you are right", Misty replied.

"I am going to ask Mondo to be my date", Duplica told the girls.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Mondo is very sweet and brave. And he is soooo cute", she replied. "Everyone else seems to have a date except for me".

"I don't think that's true", said Misty.

"Let's see", said Duplica. She started to count off her fingers. "Dawn has Gary, You have Ash, May has Drew, Serena has Clement, Bianca has Harley, Zoey has Barry, Bonnie has Max, Cilan has Iris, Jessie has James, Meowth has Lucy, and Rumika has...wait a minute. Rumika, you don't have a date!"

"Its ok", said Rumika.

"You should ask Brock", said Misty. "He is always trying to find a date".

"He already has one", said Rumika "That Autumn girl that hung out with us during the festival two weeks ago".

"Oh, I remember her", said Duplica. "She and I met at the last party".

"Ritchie and Sakura are going to come too", said Misty. "It turns out they came to Viridian city together because Ritchie has some cousins here he came to visit. Apparently he already earned all eight badges for the Hoen league. I heard that they are a couple now".

"I knew that too", said Rumika.

"You really are a spy", Misty commented. "I think it's cute that you are asking Mondo. He does seem like a nice guy".

"I thought so too", said Duplica.

Serena entered their room with Braixen and Sylveon. They were all dressed up in elegant clothing and had matching accessories.

"We were going to head down. Are you girls ready yet?" she asked.

"Ten more minutes", said Misty as she put her earrings in. "We will meet you down there".

"Ok, she said as she left the room.

"I bet the Pokémon have dates too", said Duplica.

"I think Azuril wants to take Pikachu. And I know that James' new Raichu friend is fond of your Ditto", said Duplica.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The first one you got", she responded.

"Oh. Isn't James' Raichu a boy though?" she asked.

"Yeah, but even Pokémon can be attracted to the same sex", said Rumika. "Besides, it can be a girl, I never bothered to ask".

"Wow. I didn't realize that. I should tell James to bring his Raichu to the party", Duplica responded.

"I think everyone is going to bring all their Pokémon", said Rumika.

"This is going to be big", said Misty.

The girls continued to get put on their makeup and jewelry while talking about the male members of the group, something they didn't get a chance to do often.

"Ok. I am ready now. Let's go", Misty told the group a few minutes later.

The three girls headed down to the ballroom. Ash, Mondo, and Forrest came out to greet them. Ash and Mondo walked away with Misty and Duplica, while Forrest stood in front of Rumika.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Rumika. She didn't have her notebook to check.

"I am Brock's younger brother", he responded. "I came to Viridian City to earn my Earth badge, and Brock invited me to come. I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me".

"Uhh, okay", said Rumika.

Rumika and Forrest started dancing along with the other couples. There were about one hundred people present, and more to come. Luckily the Team Rocket ballroom was large enough to accommodate over three hundred guests.

"Ash, you have improved since the last time we danced", Misty commented.

"Yeah, well I took a few lessons last night", he admitted sheepishly.

"Lessons? Where did you find a dance instructor on such short notice?" she asked.

"Well, first I asked Brock, but we weren't really getting anywhere. And then I found someone else", he replied. Ash turned red and tried to avoid eye contact with her. Misty started to get suspicious. She could tell when he was hiding something.

"Tell me!" she demanded. "Why do you look so ashamed?" What did you do?"

"Nothing, let's just change the subject", he responded.

"No way. This is far too entertaining. You are as red as a tomato. Tell me about these dance lessons", said Misty.

"Fine", he said regrettably.

**Flashback**

It was the night before the ball and Ash was trying to learn how to slow dance. He and Brock were in a secluded area of the building. Pikachu, Leafeon, and Sudowoodo watched them pitifully as Brock attempted to teach Ash how to waltz.

"Ash, you are doing it wrong. You can't step on a lady's feet!" Brock reprimanded.

"I can't help it! Your feet are too big!" Ash complained.

"Pretend I'm Misty", said Brock.

"No way!" Ash responded.

The two of them argued for a bit until Ash decided to give up.

"I thought you wanted to be the very best like no one ever was?" Brock asked as he left the room.

"Very funny. I'm going to find another teacher", he replied. "Thanks for.....whatever".

"Pika", said Pikachu as he followed Ash out into the hall.

Ash headed to the north end of the building towards the kitchen. A few Pokémon ran past him.

"What am I going to do, Pikachu?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pi Pika pi", Pikachu responded.

Ash was looking down at his feet. He looked up and noticed Jessie coming from the other end of the hall. She was with her Gourgeist and Wobbufet.

"Hey nerd", she said as she walked by.

Ash got an idea.

"Jessie, wait!" he called after her.

"I don't like where this is going", Misty interrupted.

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" he asked. "I will be happy to stop".

"Definitely continue", she replied.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked.

"Do you know anyone who can dance really well?" he asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the best dancer here", she replied. "I'm the Kalos Queen, remember?"

"But I need someone who can teach me", said Ash.

"Are you.....are you asking me to help?" she asked in disbelief. Ash nodded miserably and she burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny", he responded.

"Ok, twerp. I will give you a few pointers. Just for laughs though", she told him as she ruffed his hair.

Ash grimaced and used his fingers to flatten his messy hair. He and Pikachu followed Jessie back to her room. James was sitting on the bed playing poker with Lucy and Meowth while Annastasia was asleep in her crib.

"What's going on? Did Ash finally decide to hand over Pikachu? He outta know it's a bit too late for that", James teased.

"Pika pi!" said Pikachu angrily.

"Nope. Ashy-boy wants dancing lessons", said Jessie.

James, Meowth, and Lucy burst into laughter.

"Really guys?" asked Ash. His face was deep red with shame.

After a few more minutes of Ash-bashing, Jessie put on some music. She took both of Ash's hands and told him to follow her lead. He was almost her height, but she still stood a few inches taller than him. Ash got redder and redder. Pikachu jumped on the bed next to Meowth and they watched together.

"Dis is great. I outta film dis", said Meowth as he took out his iPhone.

"Good idea", said Lucy as she took James' phone out of his back pocket.

"I hate technology", Ash muttered to himself.

"Pay attention!" Jessie reprimanded.

After the initial wave of embarrassment, Ash started to get more comfortable. Jessie was a surprisingly good instructor.

"Jimmy's gonna have some competition now", Meowth commented.

"Yuck", said Lucy.

When they finally finished their session, Ash took out his phone to check the time. Almost two hours had gone by since they began.

"Shit!" he cursed. "Misty is waiting for me at dinner!" he exclaimed.

"Pi", said Pikachu.

"I got to go. Thanks Jessie!" said Ash as he ran out of the room.

"Nerd", Jessie muttered as he and Pikachu headed to the cafeteria.

**Flashback over**

 

TBA...


	60. More Fun in Viridian City

Misty was laughing and clapped her hands. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"At least you had a good reason to be late for our date", she responded. "I can't believe you dipped Jessie. How many times did you drop her?"

"Only once", said Ash defensively.

"And she called you Ashy-boy!" she giggled.

"Apparently she learned that one from Gary", Ash replied.

"I can't believe you spent two hours dancing with Jessie. That is hilarious", she added.

"Well, James did interrupt a few times to help me out", he responded.

"So you waltzed with James too?" she asked.

"Yep", he said shamefully.

"Who'd have thought", she commented as she continued to laugh at his expense. "But thanks, Ash. It was really sweet of you to do that for me. I want to see that video that Meowth and Lucy took".

"It is probably already on Facebook", he replied.

"Yeah, you are probably right!" she said happily.

Meanwhile, Brock told Autumn about their recent adventures.

"Wow Brock. I wish I could have been there", she said when he finished his story.

"There is always next time", he responded.

"What are the chances that something like this is going to happen again?" she asked.

"I've noticed that if you hang out with Ash long enough, you find yourself in some crazy situations. When I traveled with him I got to see tons of rare and legendary Pokémon, solved all kinds of mysteries, and battled tons of gang members", he explained.

"Sounds dangerous", said Autumn.

"It is. But we all have really great Pokémon to protect us. And we always look out for one another", said Brock.

"Sounds nice. I always wondered what it would be like, to have friends like that", she responded.

"I am sure you have plenty of friends back home", Brock replied.

"No. I always kind of stood out", said Autumn. "Its really just me and my Pokémon".

"Well you have me", said Brock. "I will always be your friend".

"Really? Do you mean that?" she asked nervously.

"Actually, we are all your friends. Ash, Misty, Forrest, May, Drew, Max, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Duplica, Ritchie, Sakura, Bianca, Barry, Harley, Zoey, Duplica, Delia, Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, and all of our Pokémon, of course", Brock told her. "And there are so many others that we have met over the years that we still keep in touch with".

"Where are you going after this?" asked Autumn.

"I have to go back to school", he replied. "But not for another month. I plan on staying here in Viridian City. Giovanni said he will let Ash and all his friends stay as long as they want".

"That's generous. Who knew a gang leader could be so hospitable", she replied.

"Well, he is Ash's father", said Brock. "And he does have a lot of empty space since so many people had left Team Rocket recently".

"Huh. I would have never guessed", Autumn, responded. "Does that mean I can stay too?"

"Of course. I would love for you to stay", Brock replied.

Autumn blushed. "Then I guess I shouldn't let you down," she answered.

On the other side of the room, Iris and Cilan were also dancing.

"Cilan, you are really good at this", Iris said awkwardly as they tried to dance together. Iris kept stepping on his feet. "I seem to be messing up more this time then I did the last time we tried dancing like this".

"It's no big deal", said Cilan. "Just relax. You seem nervously about something".

"I'm...I'm not nervous", she stuttered. She knew it was a lie. Cilan knew it too.

"Iris, you were never nervous around me before. Did I do something wrong?" he asked patiently.

"No!" she responded, perhaps a little too loudly. "Its nothing like that".

"I thought you could trust me by now", he said sadly. "I can tell you have been hiding something lately. Ever since we went to my family reunion together you have been worked up about something. If you tell me I promise won't get mad".

"You swear?" she whispered.

"Yes. I promise I won't get mad. Now what did you do?" he asked quietly.

"I really like you", she mumbled.

Cilan could hardly hear her with the music playing and all the couples dancing and talking.

"Um. I didn't hear you", he said sheepishly, even though he was almost certain of what she had said.

Iris got closer to him. She was just a few inches away from his face.

"I said, I really like you. I don't want us to be friends anymore", she said anxiously.

"Seriously?" he asked. He didn't think Iris liked him like that.

"Yeah", she replied. "Why do you seem so shocked? Is it really that bad?"

"No! Its just that....I never thought you would say that", he responded. "I mean, I always though you found me annoying. I never thought you'd pick me....."

"Cilan, why else would I have stuck with you for the past three years?" she asked him.

"I guess I never really looked into that", he said.

"So I guess this means you don't like me back", she said sadly. Inside, she was angry with herself for making her think he liked her.

"No, Iris. I do like you. A lot. I mean, I didn't expect it, but it explains why you have been acting so nervous around me. I would like to go out with you", he responded.

"You aren't just saying that so that my feelings would get hurt, are you?" she asked.

"Iris, what kind of friend would I be if I misled you like that?" he replied.

They stopped dancing for a moment. Cilan studied her face, and then he leaned down and kissed her. She was not ready at all. She blushed and pushed him away after a few seconds.

"Cilan, what was that!" she asked in an angry whisper.

"I thought....why are you upset?" he asked nervously. "You said you liked me!"

"I do.....but.....I wasn't ready. I messed up. And now there is a crowd of people staring at us", she responded.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked you first", he replied.

"It would have been nice", Iris answered back.

"Ok. Next time I will. I promise", he said.

"Ok. That's enough promises for tonight. Let's just dance", she replied.

Jessie and James watched as Misty and Ash danced passed them.

"He's actually good", James commented.

"And to think, we taught him everything he knows", said Jessie.

"No, it was mostly you", said James.

"But you taught me", she replied.

"I guess that's true", he said. "Hey Jess, I have a random question for you".

"Now there's a shock", she said sarcastically.

"We technically burned down a cathedral. Do you think we are going to hell?" he asked.

"James, if there is a god, he has already decided to send me to hell", she replied. "I wouldn't worry about that".

"I guess you're right...." He responded.

"Besides", said Jessie. "It wasn't our fault. It was Team Firestar. We just let nature take its course. We really had no choice but to flee".

May and Drew were dancing nearby and overheard their conversation.

"They have the most random conversations", said May. "But it is kind of cute".

"I don't get it. How are they 'cute'?" asked Drew.

"They just are", said May. "Like today at breakfast James was feeding the baby so that Jessie could sleep in and it was just so sweet! And then he brought her breakfast in bed and made her tea and he put a little rose on the tray next to the saucer and he thought no one was watching but I was and..."

"Ok, ok", said Drew. "I get it. Do you want me to bring you breakfast in bed tomorrow?"

"Yes please", May replied thankfully.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Can we take a break? My neck is sore", she answered.

"Come here", he said as he pulled her towards one of the tables.

Drew had May sit down on the chair so that he could massage her shoulders. May smiled happily and took a selfie. He handed her a thornless rose.

"Thanks, Drew, you are the best", she said as she closed her eyes and breathed in the rose.

"Look dat twerp. Is just like James with dat dumb rose", Meowth commented as he watched Drew and May take a break. "Copycat".

"I never got the whole rose thing", Lucy replied. She and Lucy were dancing among the other people and Pokémon.

"It's one of dose weird dings dat James does. He's been givin' Jessie roses fere years. He's says dat dere a metaphor" said Meowth.

"Beautiful things can be painful? Pretty cheesy", she responded.

"Yeah well dat was true. Weeze three good lookin' villains were always getting' beat up by dem twerps. Weeze were just doin' our jobs", Meowth added.

"That is not what he meant", said Lucy.

"Den what did he mean?" he asked.

"Nothing is more painful than a relationship", she responded. "But all the while, nothing is more...attractive".

"Oh. And to dink, dat twerp just hijacked our beautiful metaphor. He's got some nerve", Meowth replied.

"I think he is just trying to be classy. And that is probably a thornless rose. It's not the same", said Lucy.

Lucy noticed Meowth starting to limp.

"Let's take a break too", she said.

"What? I dought yous wanted to dance", he responded.

"I changed my mind. Let's just sit here and eat", she said as she headed towards the food table.

"Sounds good to me", he replied as he scurried after her.

"Looks like Meowth found himself a girlfriend" Dawn said to Gary as they danced together. Meowth and Lucy pushed passed them.

"I suppose Meowth and Purrloin could make good matches, they both tend to be sneaky, intelligent, and loyal to other people or Pokémon who treated them kindly", Gary replied.

"Lucy is pretty secretive, but unlike Cilan, I trust her. It doesn't matter to me that she is a Purrloin", Dawn responded.

"Why doesn't Cilan trust her?" he asked. "What's wrong with Purrloin?"

"Well, he might trust Lucy now, but Iris told me that he has a bad history of being tricked by Purrloin. One time He, Iris, Ash, and Meowth were traveling through Unova and they all got tricked by the same Purrloin", Dawn explained. "And apparently Cilan had been tricked before that, too".

"Well I guess that is why Meowth didn't fall for her right away", he replied.

"Besides, they aren't your average Pokémon", said Dawn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week passed since Giovanni had shut down Team Firestar. No one decided to leave Team Rocket headquarters, except for Delia, since most of them had no where else to go until all the contests were over. Lucy, James, Jessie, and Meowth found work at the local Pokémon center as nurse's assistants while Rumika watched Annastasia for them. Luckily, Nurse Joy allowed them to stay at the Pokémon center during the day so they didn't have to worry about being away from their baby. Ash and friends had earned their Earth badges from the Rocket grunts at the Viridian City gym and were now getting ready for the Lakeside Contest. They had also found jobs in town. One morning Lucy and Meowth woke up to a surprising letter.

"Dear Lucy and Meowth,

Jessie and I have some important business to take care of. We left headquarters with Annastasia and will not be back for another ten days. Don't worry about us, everything is great. Tell Nurse Joy that we hired two people to replace us while we are gone, and they offered to work for free, so she won't have to pay them. Their contact information is located at the bottom of this page. Please don't call us unless it is an emergency. We will see you in a little while, please take care of our Pokémon while we are away.

Love,

Jessie and James Morgan".

"Dere gone!" Meowth cried in disbelief. "I can't believe they just left without givin' us a warnin'!"

"I say we call them", said Lucy.

"It's no use. Dey ain't gonna pick up", Meowth complained.

"I guess that there is nothing we can do about it then", said Lucy. "They won't be gone that long. If they aren't back in ten days, I'll call the police".

"I hope dat no one kidnapped dem. I know dat dis is James' handwritin', but dat don't mean dat he wrote it willingly. It could be a lie", Meowth said dejectedly.

"But there is no other scent anywhere around here. I would be able to pick up on something is there was another person in this room recently", said Lucy. "And why would they leave all their Pokémon?"

"I don't wanna go through dis again", said Meowth, recalling the time James mysteriously disappeared and they didn't realize until later that he was taken against his will. "I guess weeze should show dis to de Boss".

The two Pokémon walked downstairs to Giovanni's office. Wendy reluctantly let them in. When they entered they were surprised to find Delia there.

"What do you two need?" Giovanni asked as he stroked the Persian.

Meowth crossed his arms and sneered at the Persian, who taunted him in response. Lucy tried to ignore them.

"We need to speak to you. It's really important", said Lucy.

The Persian gave Meowth a menacing glare as he handed his former boss the letter Jessie and James had left.

"Is everything alright?" Delia asked as he read the note. He passed it to Delia when he was finished.

"Weeze wanted to tell yous dat we found dis and weeze dought dat you should know dat dey left", said Meowth.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked Lucy and Meowth.

"Weeze were worried 'cuz weeze don't now if dis letter is rigged", said Meowth.

Lucy explained how she didn't pick up on any addition scents in their room, so she didn't think someone broke in.

"I wouldn't worry about it, hun", Delia said to Lucy.

"How come?" asked Meowth.

"Look how they signed their name", she replied, pointed to their signatures.

"So?" they said in unison.

"They called themselves Jessie and James Morgan. They must have ran away to get married", said Delia.

"What?!" Meowth exclaimed. "Without tellin' us?"

"Jessie told me the other day that she wants a big wedding, but it would take years to save up for it. She said she didn't wanted to wait years to marry James, and I told her that she could always get legally married and then have a wedding later on" Delia explained. "She didn't say anything after that, but I could I tell I planted a seed".

"So dere gonna get married without a weddin'?" Meowth asked.

"Can they even do that?" asked Lucy.

"Sure", said Delia.

"Mime", said Mr. Mime.

"What's the point though? Why don't they just wait?" Lucy asked Delia.

"There are legal benefits to getting married. In Kanto, married couples are allowed to keep more Pokémon with them then two single people. They also get tax breaks once they buy a house, and since they are below the poverty line, they can register Annastasia as their legal daughter and get money from the state to help support her", Delia told the two Pokémon. "And when the case is officially settled, they get to share all that money".

Ash had gone to speak to Giovanni, but didn't want to interrupt their conversation. He and Misty heard them talking from the waiting room.

"Those two are totally the type to elope", said Misty.

"I suppose Team Rocket would be the type to do something crazy like that", said Ash as he rubbed his neck.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Zu zuril", said Azuril.

"Is there anything else you two need?" Giovanni asked Lucy and Meowth. "We are discussing some important business".

"No sir", said Meowth nervously. He turned to walk out of the door, stumbling in the process. Lucy followed him back to their room, where Jessie and James Pokémon waited to be fed.

Ash walked passed them and entered the office. Misty followed behind.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"I came back to Viridian City to talk to your father", she replied. "But I am all set now. I am going to head back to Pallet Town. I only came for the day".

"Ok. I will see you later, mom", said Ash.

"Bye Ms. Ketchum", said Misty as she left the room with here Mr. Mime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is insane!" Jessie said as she checked herself in the mirror. "Are we really doing this?"

"Getting cold feet?" James asked playfully. He came up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"No. I just can't believe we are finally doing this. I know its no wedding, but I'm still excited for some reason", she responded.

"Some reason?" James questioned.

Jessie and James were staying at the Viridian Inn, just a few blocks from where their friends currently resided. They had their appointment with their lawyers in less than an hour.

"Annastasia, mommy and papa are getting married", James said to the baby. He picked up her favorite Eevee toy and made it talk. She laughed and squeezed its ears.

"I wonder when she will start to talk", Jessie mused. She rubbed her hand up against Annastasia face. The baby smiled and once again tried to eat her ring.

"She really likes that ring", James commented. "I don't think she will talk for a while. So far she only laughs, cries, and makes noises".

"You just take your time", Jessie said to the infant. "You are perfect just the way you are".

"Just like your mama", James added.

Jessie took her free hand and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his lips. Annastasia squealed, and they both pulled away to look at her.

"What's up, buttercup?" James asked as he lifted her into the air. She laughed and flailed her arms. Her bright turquoise eyes sparkled in the sunlight that penetrated the room.

"James, she looks exactly like you", said Jessie. "Look at her face. And those dimples! She's perfect!"

"I wonder if our Pokémon miss us", said James.

"They will be fine. If Meowth and Lucy do a crappy job taking care of them, they will just take care of themselves. Plus Delia and the twerps are there", she told James. "I saw her get off the train this morning".

"I just worry about them", he replied.

"Look on the bright side. We have each other all to ourselves", she whispered in his ear seductively. "It's a good thing Annastasia can't talk yet".

"I love you so much", he whispered.

"I love you too", she replied. Jessie pulled him in for another kiss. "Want to screw around?"

"Yes, but we have less than an hour before we have to be at the office, and it's a twenty-five minute walk", James answered.

"Then when we get back", she said as she walked away. She picked up Annastasia and put her in a stroller that Delia had lent them. "Let's get there early, so we can get back sooner".

James smiled and picked Annastasia's Eevee plush up off the bed. He handed it to the infant, who clutched it protectively. James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So young and she already love Pokémon", he said proudly.

The couple left the Inn and headed towards the building where they would sign the marriage papers. When they were finished, they went out to brunch to celebrate.

"Officially married", Jessie said in disbelief as she dug into an ice cream cone.

"I'm surprised you took my last name", said James. "I like yours better".

"So do I", she replied. "But I sort of wanted to rub it in your parents' faces. I bet they never thought in a million years someone like me would become a Morgan".

James chuckled. "You're right. Smart move".

"And now Annastasia Tonaka is officially a Morgan too", said Jessie.

The baby laughed and tried to reach for Jessie's ice cream cone. Jessie held the infant in one hand and the cone in the other.

"No way!" she said. "Rule number one: I don't share unless it's a life or death situation. Rule number two: I don't want my perfect child to each junk".

"So no ice cream ever?" James asked incredulously.

"Maybe as a treat, but not until she's older. All of those books we read said that if we start feeding her junk now, she is going to crave it her entire life. I just want to do what's best for her", she responded. Jessie continued to eat her ice cream while James rolled his eyes.

"You are an amazing person", said James after a few minutes.

"How come?" she asked in a playful tone.

"You have been through so much pain and suffering and yet you continue to be strong everyday. And you are flourishing", he explained. "You have changed so much over the past through years".

Jessie let the words sink in. She got closer to him and snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"You know, I feel the same way about you. You have always been caring and considerate towards most people and Pokémon, and now you are here to help raise our daughter. Most men would have left. No one has ever loved me like you do". She whispered. "And I feel like I love you a little bit more each day".

"Jessie, we are going to like this forever. Next time we fight, let's remember this moment, ok?" he suggested.

"That sounds great to me, James", she replied.

Annastasia interrupted them by demanding a feeding. Jessie and James put her in her stroller and together they walked back to the Inn. Later that afternoon they planned on heading to the Orange Archipelago in order to start their honeymoon, but not before having some fun in Viridian City.


	61. Lucky Lucky

At the Viridian City Pokémon Center, the two young teenagers that Jessie and James had hired to take their places were taking a break from work to chat with Ash, Misty, Brock, and the rest of their friends.

"How did you meet Jessie and James?" Misty asked one of the girls. She was 16 years old and had dark purple hair.

"Well, my older sister Tyra was really good friends with them", the girl explained. "They used to be a bicycle gang together".

"Oh. Ash, Brock, and I met her", Misty responded.

"Yeah. We ran into them one time when we first started traveling", said Ash. "That was a while ago I was only ten. Now I'm sixteen".

"What a coincidence. Tyra is no longer in the gang, but I was up until about a month ago. Now I am on my own Pokémon journey. I have been keeping in contact with Jessie for the past few months and so I know what's she and James have been through lately. When she asked me to help her out I couldn't say no. I am Teeshy, by the way" the girl explained.

"Same here", said her companion, a younger girl with reddish-pink hair. "My name is Brianna. I am Chopper's younger cousin. If you met Tyra, then I bet you met him too".

"We did", said Brock.

"Are you on a Pokémon journey too?" Misty asked.

"Yep. I got my starter, a Charmander, from Professor Oak last spring. I waited until I turned 14 to start my journey, instead of leaving when I was ten like most people do. So far we haven't been to any gyms, but we managed to catch an Oddish, Pidgey, and Mankey together", she responded. "I am kind of content to just stay in one place. Teeshy and I might even take over Jessie and James' old jobs working for Delia, since the kids she hired to replace them are not doing a very good job".

"Awesome. I bet my mom would love that", said Ash. "I used to have a Charmander and a Mankey too. I caught them both when I was ten years old and I started my journey from here in Kanto", Ash told her. "Now my Charmander is a Charizard and my Mankey is a Primeape. The Pidgey I caught when I was ten is now a Pidgeot and she is still with me".

"Nice", said Brianna. "I can't wait for my girl Chary to evolve. I wanted a Charizard my whole life. I rode one once with my father when I was five, and it was the most incredible experience I ever had".

"I know how that feels", said Iris. "My goal is to become a dragon master. I love riding on the back of my Dragonite".

"Nice", Teeshy and Brianna said in unison.

"I only ever met one person with a Dragonite. Can I ride yours sometime? I always wanted to try", said Brianna.

"Of course. How about during your next break? I plan on being here for a while", said Iris.

"We are competing in Pokémon Contests. The Lakeside and Skylet contests are next, and they both take place her in Viridian City", said Serena.

"All of you?" Teeshy asked.

"Nope. Me, Serena, Misty, Bonnie, Iris, Cilan, Drew, Jessie, James, and Meowth are though", said May.

"Did Jessie and James say anything else about their departure?" asked Rumika.

"No, I wish we could tell you more. They did say they will be back in time to compete for the contests though", said Brianna.

Brianna, Teeshy and the others chatted for a while longer, sharing traveling and Pokémon stories with one another until their lunch break was up.

"Talk to you later", said Drew and May as Teeshy and Brianna got back to work.

Xxxxxxx

Jessie, James, and Annastasia arrived in the Orange Archipelago just in time for dinner. They went out to the nicest restaurant available, one that boasted fine food prepared Kalos style. When they were finished they took a stroll on the boardwalk of Limon Island.

James' cell phone rang. He looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was his grandparents. Jessie encouraged him to pick it up. He answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"How are you doing?" James asked them.

"We are doing great. We called to ask if everything is all right. Meowth, Rumika, and Lucy told us that you ran away", said James' grandmother.

"We are perfect", said James.

"Why did you leave Viridian City?" James' grandfather asked.

"We got married today", James responded.

James heard his grandparents laugh at this. Jessie and James looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

"Does that mean Jessie is officially our grand daughter now?" asked Linda.

""Yes", said Jessie.

"Welcome to the family, dear", James' grandparents said together.

"Thank you. We are going to have a wedding, but we decided to wait until we can save up the money", Jessie told them.

"That sounds great. Don't forget to invite us!" said Paul.

"I could never do that. You are the whole reason we were able to get together anyway", said James. "If it weren't for you, I might be married to Jessiebelle now". James shuddered at the thought. "If I wasn't already dead", he added.

"How's our grandbaby? Where are you three anyway?" asked Linda.

"Limon Isle", James answered. "And Annastasia is doing great. We are just out taking a walk now. It is very warm here, even at night".

"I heard that's a great place to spend a honeymoon. It's very romantic and the nights just seem to last longer there", James' grandma replied. "Are you going to be able to enjoy yourselves with the baby interrupting you all the time?"

James blushed royally while Jessie laughed. "Grandmother!" he exclaimed.

"Now, now, James. Settle down. I'm just teasing. You're an adult now". She responded.

"Right", he said awkwardly.

"We'll let you get back to your vacation. See you at the Kanto Grand Festival", said Paul.

"Ayeeee!" Annastasia yelled into the phone as they hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope Jessie and James know what dere doin'", Meowth said sadly as he rested on their bed at the Team Rocket headquarters.

"I thought you said that you weren't their babysitter", Lucy commented as she brushed Aliyah's fur.

"Eevee eve", said the Pokémon.

"Dey ain't got any of dere Pokémon dere to help dem if dey gets into trouble. And does two always get into trouble", Meowth replied.

Someone knocked on their door. Meowth got up to answer it.

"What do you alls want?" he asked. Almost all of the twerps were there in the hallway.

"We know you just got back from work and we were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us", said May.

"Shopping, shopping fere what?" he asked.

"Shopping for Jessie and James, of course", said Dawn.

"Dey already gots enough junk. Why would I wanna go buy dem more?" he asked.

"When people get married it is traditional to get them a present", said Rumika. "We are thinking of throwing them a surprise party too".

"You are in on dis too? I don't dink dat we should bother. Dey already gots lots of dings", he responded.

"Meowth, Annastasia only has a few hand-me-down toys. And she needs diapers, bottles, bigger clothes, a car seat that isn't in violation of the law...." Misty explained.

"They are right, you know", said Lucy.

"Babies are expensive", said Bianca. "We just wanted to help them out".

"Ok, I guess I outta come. I gots to make sure dat yous don't buy anything dumb. I know what dey like", said Meowth.

"Veee Veeee!" said Acorn and Aliyah.

"Mime mime mime", said Mime Jr.

"Wobbbaaaaa Wobbufet!" said Wobbufet.

All of Jessie and James' Pokémon started to pop out of their balls.

"Fine, you all can come too", said Meowth.

The large group of people and Pokémon made it to the Viridian City mall. They decided to go out in teams, since the mall was crowded as it was only a few more weeks until Christmas.

"Who wants to get the baby clothes with me?" asked Serena.

"I do!" said Bonnie excitedly.

"Wait! Dey like to pick out or make dere own clothes fere her", said Meowth.

"But Meowth, she needs shoes, a winter coat, and lots of layers", said Iris. "And we can get gift receipts so they can return anything they don't like. There is no way they can make all her clothing on their own".

"You'd be surprised", said Meowth.

"Look, how about you get her some clothes, but not too much. Just some items that are hard to make. Gourgeist and Wobbufet can go with you and tell you what to buy. They know Jessie and James' fashion sense just as much as Meowth does", Lucy suggested.

"Fine", said Meowth.

"Yes!" Serena, May, Dawn, Bonnie, Bianca, and Zoey cheered as they headed towards the department store. Wobbufet and Gourgeist skipped behind them cheerfully. Drew, Harley, Brock, Autumn, Barry, and Cilan decided to follow them.

"They will need lots of cool toys for her", said Ash. "I should pick out those. Right now she has all my old toys, and she really like them, so we obviously have similar taste".

"Whatever, yous go get dose", said Meowth.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Clement, Max, Iris, Ritchie, Sakura, Forrest, and most of Jessie and James' Pokémon decided to go to the toy store.

"We should get the important stuff", Rumika said to Meowth, Lucy, Mime Jr., Chimecho, Acorn, and Aliyah.

"Like what?" asked Meowth.

"Well, she should have a car seat", said Lucy. "Their other one sucks. Jessie always has to hold her when they travel".

"And maybe some stuff like diapers, baby powder, wipes, rubber spoons and forks, cups with lids, a teething ring and some little blankets and towels", said Rumika.

"Geeze, Christmas is comin' early dis year for dat squirt", Meowth commented as they headed to the baby store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Limon Isle in the Orange Archipelago, Jessie sat on the bed feeding Annastasia while James made reservations to rent a boat for that afternoon. When he was done, he sat down next to Jessie and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Still tired from last night?" she asked.

"Mmmhhhmm", he moaned. He gave her a smile and kissed her cheek. He reached out and touched Annastasia's hand, which she was hitting against her mom playfully.

Annastasia stopped feeding and latched onto his finger. She started sucking it.

"James! You're distracted her", Jessie scolded. "It's hard enough to get her to eat".

"Sorry", he mumbled as he released the baby's grip on his index finger. "I didn't mean to cause trouble".

James started to stand up and Annastasia cried and reached out to him. "You want me to stay?" he asked the infant.

"Just sit back down and see what she does", Jessie suggested.

James sat down next to Jessie and the baby leaned towards him. He placed his hand in her lap and let the baby play with it. After a few minutes she started feeding again.

"She really loves you", said Jessie. "She needs us both".

"Then she has nothing to worry about because will both be there for her", James responded.

Jessie phone rang. It was Delia. Jessie nodded for James to answer it.

"Hi Delia", he answered.

"Just checking on you two. Having fun on your honeymoon?" She asked.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I wasn't born yesterday. I knew you were going to elope. And Giovanni tracked your cell phones", she replied.

"Oh yeah. I forgot he could do that", James responded.

"Anyway I have some important things to tell you. Can you put me on speaker?" she asked.

"Sure", said James.

"What is it, Delia?" Jessie asked.

"Team Rocket has finished taking their share of the money from the case", she explained. "They took most of the summer cottages and emptied their prime bank accounts to pay off the damages caused by Team Firestar. It turns out the rest of the cash is going to you guys".

Jessie and James looked at each other in confusion.

"Can you explain more, please?" James asked.

"Both estates are going to you and Jessie", she explained. "The Winchesters and the Morgans'".

"Both estates, you mean....." James started.

"...that all of it belongs to us?" Jessie finished."No...it doesnt make any sense" she thought to herself. "Stuff like this doesn't happen to people like us. There has to be a catch".

"It is all yours. The houses, all the land, all their Pokémon, the cars, the stocks, the bonds, the servants, the furniture, the jewelry, the china, the art, the silverware, the clothes. It turns out their debt to Team Rocket was covered and their was a lot of stuff leftover. It totals to about two billion dollars, plus they make an additional three to four million dollars per year because of all the stocks and bonds they own".

"So we are billionaires. You must be joking....", Jessie responded.

"Delia, this sort of thing doesn't happen to people like us", said James. "You can't be serious".

"Well, James, you are the heir. It turns out that contract never actually specified that James had to marry Jessiebelle. He just had to get married and have a child. And the contract never said that you parents actually had to die, rather it stated that if anything should happen to them then it would go to you. And according to the law they are not allowed to return to the estate", she explained. "That counts as something happening to them".

"What about Jessiebelle's mansion?" he asked.

"Well, it was Jessie's court case that got her that", said Delia. "The Winchesters cash went to Team Rocket, all that is left is the house".

"I can't believe this is happening. I would have never guessed.....in a thousand years....that we would actually become rich. It was always just a fantasy", said Jessie.

"Congrats you two. Looks like you went from rags to riches. Dreams really do come true", said Delia.

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" asked James.

"Nope. Not even Meowth, Rumika, Mondo, or Lucy. I figured I could let you explain that when you got back. Giovanni and I are the only one who know about this".

"We will. Thanks, Delia", said James.

"No problem. I will see you when you get back. Have fun on your vacation", said Delia.

"Bye. And...and...thanks for standing by us", Jessie replied.

"Don't mention it. That's what I am here for. If you ever need me, I am just a phone call away", she said as she hung up the phone.

Jessie and James looked at one another in total disbelief.

"Everything has changed", Jessie whispered.


	62. Hitting the Jackpot

Back in Viridian City, the twerps, Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, and Jessie and James' Pokémon were finishing up their shopping spree. They were in the food court of the mall, talking about the various items they had purchased and waiting for the bus.

"I got Annastasia this awesome gift. It this disk that you stand on and it spins you around", Ash told the group. "It lights up and makes battle cries too"

"That sounds dangerous", said Cilan as he looked at the package.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but Serviper and Swoobat really enjoyed it", he replied.

"Serrrviiippperrrrr!" the snake Pokémon hissed in agreement.

"Swoobat Swooo!" Swoobat added.

"It says ages six and up", said Misty. "I told him not to buy it, but he couldn't resist".

"I always wanted one of these when I was a kid, but my mom thought it was too dangerous", said Ash. "James and Jessie seem a little more....liberal than my mother was".

"Pika pi", said Pikachu.

"We got her some age-appropriate toys as well", said Gary.

"Like this cute Dragonite plush. It's three times the size of her", said Iris. "I can just imagine her...I bet she will love dragons!"

"I found the most adorable little winter coat and booties for her", said May. "It's blue and green and has Eevee on it".

"I found matching hats and gloves to go with it", said Bonnie.

"De na na!" said Dedenne.

"Just in time. The weathergirl said that it was supposed to snow next week", said Brock. "And it is a little big, she can use it next year too".

"Well, weeze got her a year's worth of diapers", said Meowth.

"Along with a ton of other stuff", said Lucy.

"How do you plan on getting on the bus with all that stuff?" asked Iris. There was a mountain of baby products behind him.

"I already gots de Pokémon helpin' to carry de stuff back", he replied.

"You should have gotten smaller amounts", said Dawn. "It is going to be hard to get all that stuff back before it starts to get dark".

"Weeze got a huge discount 'cuz weeze bought it in bulk. Weeze gonna be fine", Meowth insisted.

"We can lend you some of our Pokémon to help carry the stuff back", Brock suggested. "I have Steelix and Pidgeotto".

"And you can use my Charizard", said Gary.

"Zippo too", said Ritchie.

"Dragonite can help you out", Iris offered.

"And Pidgeot wouldn't mind, right buddy?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Pidddddd ggeee ooottt", the Pokémon chirped.

"Danks yous all. Dis is great, we're gonna get dis stuff back quicker den weeze expected", Meowth replied.

"I feel really good about this", said Sakura. "I don't know them as well as most of you all do, but I think that it was a good idea to do this. I can't imagine what it is like to be homeless and have a baby at the same time. It must be stressful, having to travel all the time and not having everything you need".

"I agree", said Ritchie.

"And besides, it's not just about them anymore", said Brock. "They say it takes a village to raise a child".

"Weird how things have changed...", said Ritchie. "But I suppose it is all for the better now".

"Pika chu chu" said Sparky.

"The bus is almost here", Gary announced. "Let's start heading towards the bus stop".

The teenagers and Pokémon headed out to the bus stop. Meowth and Lucy planned on taking multiple trips to get all their stuff back.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie and James sat on the bed, still in shock over their recent discovery.

"James, what does this mean for us?" Jessie asked.

"I was hoping you would tell me". James replied. "You're the one to call the shots".

Jessie watched his confused face for a minute and then started laughing hysterically. She lay back on the bed and grasped her sides. She rolled around and tears started falling from her face as she continued to cackle uncontrollably. James watched her for a bit and then started to crack up himself. He lay down next to her and they both continued to laugh and cry hysterically.

"James, James, James! We finally did it! After all we've been through. All those failed plans, the blast offs, skipped meals, cold nights,..." she started.

".....its all over. We never have to go hungry, bath in a freezing cold lake, or sleep on a park bench again", he said gratefully.

Jessie continued to laugh. James crawled on top of her and brushed her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"The money is nice, but what really makes me happy.....", he whispered in her ear.

".....is reciting cheesy lines?" she guessed.

"No...", he whispered as he continued to kiss her face.

"Do we have anywhere else do go today?" Jessie asked as she wrapped herself around him.

"Nowhere", he replied. "But even if we did..."

"We'd stay in", she finished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni gathered his top agents in one of various meeting rooms.

"Sir, why have you summoned us all here?" asked Domino.

"Is this about Team Firestar?" asked Cassidy. "I thought they were over".

"They are, but we still have hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of equipment unaccounted for. I need you to help me track this equipment down", he told the agents.

"What kind of equipment are we talking about?" asked Archer.

"Guns, tanks, and most importantly, the Moriamars", he replied.

"The what?" asked Butch and Cassidy in unison.

"The device used to manipulate Ash, Domino, Jessie, and the others. It is a highly sophisticated piece of equipment. We only recovered one, but we know that there had to have been more than one of these things. We searched through the ruins of the base we infiltrated in the Toka Isles but didn't find anything. It is clear to me that we have to do a more intense search", Giovanni explained.

"Then we will be there for you sir", said Domino. "You can count on us".

"Good" he replied. "You are dismissed".

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later Jessie, James, and Annastasia returned to Viridian City. Mondo, Rumika, Meowth, and Lucy picked them up at the airport, along with all of their Pokémon.

"Eevee eeeeeeveeeeee!" Acorn and Aliyah screamed when they saw their masters. They two Eevee ran towards them.

"We've missed you too", James told the Pokémon. He bent down and pet the Eevee on their heads.

"I hope Meowth and Lucy have been taking good care of you", said Jessie as she scratched Acorn under her chin.

Jessie fed the Eevee a handful of Acorns. James gave Aliyah some Pokepuffs that they had bought while exploring the island. The rest of their party came up to them.

"I missed you lugs", said Meowth as he gave them a hug.

"Aw, you really do care", Jessie replied as she hugged him back.

"I missed yous too", he said to Annastasia. She tried to grab his whiskers but he dodged her grasp.

"How did you get here?" James asked. "They didn't make you drive..."

Mondo had broken his arm while on a mission, and it was still in a sling.

"I drove", said Rumika.

"You have a driver's license?" Jessie asked in disbelief.

"No, but I know how to use a car", she responded. "Besides, Mondo was there to help me out".

"You two don't have their driver's licenses either", said Lucy. "But you still drive all the time. I figured it wouldn't matter if we got pulled over, since Giovanni would just take care of it".

"Right.....so where are all our Pokémon?" James asked.

Right on cue, all of Jessie and James' Pokémon burst out of their Pokeballs. The all cheered happily when they saw them.

"Mi mi mime!" Mime Jr. cried as he as he jumped into James' arms.

Chimecho, Inkay, Amoongus, Raichu, and Yamask latched onto James, while Wobbufet, Yanmega, Serviper, Swoobat, and Gourgeist hugged Jessie. Cacturne and Carnivine knew better and kept their distance from James when he was holding Annastasia.

"We are really excited to be back", said James.

"Vacation was fun but...", Jessie started.

"It wasn't the same without you all..." James finished.

"Raichu, rai!" said Raichu.

"Raichu, I didn't think you would stay with us this long. I'm sorry for leaving you after we had such a short amount of time together", James apologized.

"Raichu chu", the Pokémon responded.

"I am very happy for you senpai. Everyone at headquarters is happy for you", said Mondo.

"Even Cassidy and Biff?" asked Jessie. "And Domino and Archer? Most of our former colleagues hate us".

"It's Botch btw", James whispered to Jessie.

"Well, happy, jealous, its all the same. Anyway, we should get out of here. I bet Annastasia doesn't like all this noise", Mondo replied.

Yanmega, Inkay, Carnivine, and Yamask helped Jessie, James, Rumika, and Mondo carry their stuff.

"We bought some presents for you guys", Jessie told them as she handed them some gift bags to carry.

"Yous two are 'sposed to be savin' money, not spendin' it!" Meowth complained

"Don't worry. All this is covered", James replied.

"I don't see how....", he retorted.

"Just stop your worrying. We will explain later. Let's just get out of here first. I hate airports", said Jessie.

Jessie and James told their friends about all the stuff they did while they were away. When they got to headquarters, James insisted for them to come to the cafeteria with them after they put Annastasia down for a nap.

"Why?" Lucy asked suspiciously.

"You will see", Jessie responded.

"Fine", Rumika, Mondo, Meowth, and Lucy replied in unison.

A few minutes later they met in the cafeteria. It was three in the afternoon, and there were hardly any people there, just a few random Rocket grunts and some other staff members. Jessie and James had brought all the presents and their Pokémon were all out of their balls.

"We want you to open your gifts", said James happily as he handed out the presents.

"You sure got a lot of things", said Rumika. "Last time a saw you only had a thousand dollars to your name, and we figured you'd just wasted it all on vacation".

"There is something we need to tell you about, but first, open you presents", Jessie insisted.

Mondo opened his box and found a very expensive watch inside.

"You guys...how did you.....why....thank you so much...but", Mondo stuttered

"We knew you needed a new one after that last one was destroyed on that mission", said Jessie.

"This one is waterproof, fireproof, and Pokémon proof", said James.

Meowth got a brand new guitar, with a case and all sorts of accessories.

"No way! Dis ding is over five hundred dollars", he said in disbelief. "Did you steal it?"

"Actually, no", James replied.

Lucy got an iPhone. She looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

"Now you don't have to share with Meowth", said Jessie.

"Its got unlimited texting and internet access too", James added.

"Whoa. You two really lost it this time...", Lucy commented.

Rumika also got a new iPhone.

"I haven't held anything this expensive since...since", she whispered in disbelief. "Thank you".

Jessie and James had gotten unique presents for all of their Pokémon, and of course, lots of Pokepuffs.

"Now explain. If you didn't steal it, then what happened?" Lucy demanded.

Jessie and James explained their last phone call with Delia.

"No way!" Meowth screamed. "We're rich!

"Quiet, furball", Jessie reprimanded. "We don't want everyone to know yet".

"I had no idea. I mean, I figured you'd get some money.....", said Rumika.

"But not a zillion bucks!" Meowth cried. "Weeze finally did it yous two!"

"Wobba Wobbufet!" Wobbufet exclaimed.

Meowth grabbed Lucy's paws and spun her around. Soon all the other Pokémon were laughing and dancing around.

"Geeze Meowth! Calm down....", Lucy told him as she forced him into a chair.

"I am so shocked!" said Mondo. "Giovanni and Delia didn't even tell me."

"Well, we've had a while to think about this", said Jessie.

"And we decided that you should have the Winchester mansion, Rumika", said James.

"Really? But its yours", she replied.

"But you grew up there", said James. "Its your only home".

"I'm only fifteen, I can't live there now", she responded. "Not by myself, anyway".

"We talked to my nanny and pop-pop. They are going to move there. You can move in when you are ready. They will take care of the house and make sure everything is ready for you to move in once you get older, if you want to, anyway. If you don't want to keep the mansion, you can just sell it".

"No I will keep it", said Rumika. "Thank you so much. I thought I'd never see my home again".

"What 'bout yere nanny and pop-pop's house?" asked Meowth.

"Well, right now all the servants are there. Jessie and I decided that one day we might want to live there too", James replied.

"But that leaves the Morgan mansion", said Lucy. "What about that place?"

"We decided to give it to Delia", Jessie told them.

"What? How come?" asked Meowth.

"Delia needs it more than we do. She can open up a Pokémon hospital there. That is something she wanted to do her entire life but never got the chance to do so", said James.

"And she's the reason we got the money in the first place", said Jessie.

"So where are weeze gonna live fer now?" asked Meowth.

"Well, we still have some contests to win. Then we can worry about that", said Jessie.

"This is great. Wait till de twerps here 'bout dis", said Meowth.

After a few hours of catching up, they headed towards the lobby, only to find another surprise awaiting them.....


	63. Don't Keep You Visions to Yourself

AN: I forget to mention the song used in Chapter 53 was Falling Slowly from the musical Once. Here is a link to the official music video: watch?v=-GOFQReTlug Disclaimer: I dont own anything that you can recognize.

And we continue.....

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, Mondo, and all their Pokémon arrived at the Team Rocket lobby.

"That's weird, why are all the lights out?" James asked Meowth.

"I dunno", he replied.

"I got them", said Jessie as she flicked on a light switch.

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices bellowed.

"What...what's this?" asked James.

James' grandparents, Delia, Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Dawn, Drew, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Duplica, Autumn, Teeshy, Brianna, Bianca, Zoey, Serena, Bonnie, Clement, Ritchie, Sakura, Harley, Forrest, and most of their Pokémon were standing in the lobby.

"We heard you got married!" said Dawn. "We decided to throw you a baby/wedding shower".

"Really? For us?" Jessie replied.

"Yep. We got a bunch of presents for Annastasia. We knew you were running low on supplies", said Brock.

"Wow. I didn't think you would do something like this for us", said James."Nanny, pop-pop, you came all this way..."

"We wanted to see you. You may be all grown up, but you are still our Little James", his pop-pop responded.

"Well, granted we did do it more for Annastasia than we did for you two", said Gary. "So just thank us and come open your presents. We have cake too".

Jessie and James joined the others. The teens took turns giving them their gifts.

"We are definitely going to make up for all this", said James.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone needs someone to lean on", said Ash.

"Pika pika", said Pikachu.

After opening all their gifts and eating cake, they sat and talked until nighttime. One by one everyone started to head to bed.

"Delia, before you leave, James and I have something we need to discuss", said Jessie.

"Ok", said Delia. "I will meet you outside your room in about ten minutes. Does that work?"

"That would be perfect", James replied.

Meanwhile.....

"Was it me or did Jessie and James seem really distracted tonight?" Ash asked Misty. The two of them were walking down one of the long hallways at the Team Rocket Headquarters.

"Well, we did surprise them. And they did just get back from their honeymoon", Misty responded.

"I wonder why they wanted to talk to my mom", Ash wondered aloud.

"Delia is pretty close with them now. I'm sure its nothing", said Misty.

"Did you decide whether or not you wanted to try and enter the Kanto Grand Festival?" Ash asked her.

"Yep. I decided I am. I have nothing to lose. I know Jessie is going to be hard to beat, but that is no reason for me to not try", she replied.

"Azu azu!" said Azuril.

"I want to show everyone how great water Pokémon can be. What better way to do that then a Pokémon contest? I already have ideas for combinations I can do", she added.

"That's the spirit. I will be rooting for you", Ash replied."You can always join a group too. I think that it what Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy plan on doing".

"I am definitely going to consider it. But first I was wondering if you wanted to go to Amber Town with me", Misty responded.

"What's in Amber Town?" he asked.

"There is another contest. It is called the Mountainflora contest. It is small but if I win I can get another ribbon there. It is three days from now", she explained.

"I will definitely go with you. Is anyone else in our group planning on going?" He asked.

"I asked everyone. Iris and Cilan are the only ones interested in coming with me", said Misty.

"Well then I guess it will sorta be like another double date", said Ash.

"Yep. I guess so", she replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Delia asked Jessie and James.

The three of them were standing in the hall outside of their bedroom. Lucy and Meowth had gone to do a guitar session while Rumika went to hang out with Duplica and Mondo.

"We want you to take the Morgan mansion", said James.

"What do you mean?" asked Delia. "You can't be serious about giving it away".

"Delia, James and I don't want to live there. It is filled with bad memories, and we have no desire to move there", said Jessie. "It is nice to have all those stocks and bonds, Pokémon, and other items that you mentioned were left there, but we don't want the actual house".

"We thought maybe you would want to use it as a Pokémon hospital. You once told us that it was your dream", said James.

"James, Jessie, that is very generous, but are you sure about this? This is a huge decision", Delia replied.

"We have been thinking about it nonstop for days", James responded."Well, almost nonstop..."

"We know that you deserve it more than we do. If you don't want it, we could just donate it to the town, but they might just bulldoze it over to make room for more stores or restaurants", said Jessie. "If you take it you can make it into something great".

"This is a big change for me, but I want to do it. I love Pallet Town but this might be a good thing for me", said Delia. "I have invested so much in the Pallet House though".

"We can take over the Pallet House", said Jessie. "After all these contests are over, we were thinking about moving into my nanny and pop-pops, but then we realized that we might be better off living somewhere less isolating. It would be good for Annastasia, and we always thought about opening up a restaurant. And since we are already rich we won't have to work too hard".

"I know I didn't like growing up in a mansion all by myself. Pallet Town is a nice safe place and there are lots of kids there", said James. "I think we would be happier. We would like to buy your house, and the restaurant, and pay twice what it is worth, if you will let us".

"Jessie, James, that is not a fair deal. I am getting way more out of it than you are", Delia replied.

"Are you saying you don't want the mansion?" Jessie asked sadly.

"I need to think about this. I will let you know what my decision is by tomorrow", said Delia. "I want to talk to Giovanni about this. We are, well it's sort of complicated".

"Ok", Jessie and James said in unison.

The three of them wished one another goodnight and then headed to bed.

"You think we are doing the right thing, don't you Jess?" James asked as he lay down next to her.

"Of course. We will be able to work however long we want to and still make money", she replied. "And Annastasia can make lots of friends there once she gets older".

"I am just surprised you gave up living in a fancy mansion so easily", James responded.

"Mansions are overrated. Besides, we are so rich now we can just buy our own indoor pool and hot tub and go on vacation whenever we want", said Jessie. "And I can get us all lots of nice clothes".

"You are right. I can't believe all this is happening to us. I have never been so happy in my life", said James.

"Me neither. Let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted", Jessie yawned as she snuggled against him.

"Ok. Goodnight", he whispered.

**Flashback Dream**

James and Jessie were in the Unova region. Last week they week asked by Giovanni to work on a mission without Meowth. They had also left behind all of their Pokémon and changed into less obnoxious black uniforms.

"I miss our old uniforms. And I miss Mime Jr.", James complained. "And Meowth".

"James, I miss them too but we have do this. We can't afford to waste an opportunity to climb up the Team Rocket ladder of success", Jessie replied irritably.

"I don't feel like myself", he said miserably.

"You are just going to have to get over it", she replied.

Jessie looked back at him and noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Why does he have to be so sensitive?" she asked herself. "If he wants to be a successful Rocket agent, then he'd better toughen up".

"Look James, I know it is hard. It wont be like this forever", she tried to console him.

"You don't know that", he responded.

"I do. Trust me. All we have to do is keep this up for a month or so and then we can celebrate our success with a vacation or something", Jessie replied. "We still have each other".

James thought about those last five words. "We still have each other". He said them over and over again in his head.

"Jessie, what if the boss splits us up too?" he asked worriedly.

"James, why would he do that?" she asked irritably. She hated when he got like this.

"Because we always mess up. He has already separated us from Meowth", he responded.

"James, even if we do get different partners, we are still friends. We promised we'd stick together. We can still be close even if we don't work together anymore", said Jessie.

"I...never thought about that.....", he whispered. "I thought if we ever split up again, then it would be for good".

"Nope", said Jessie as she put her arm around his shoulder. "I won't let that happen. If you don't abandon me, then I wont abandon you. Is it a deal?"

"Yes. It's a deal", he replied.

**Flashback dream over**

Jessie and James woke up simultaneously. For a moment they each forgot where they were. The dream they shared seemed very realistic. Annastasia was quietly crying, and it was that which brought them back to their present situation.

"I thought.....never mind", said Jessie as she got out of bed.

The alarm clock read five in the morning. Jessie picked up the infant and snuggled her.

"Shh, its okay. You don't have to cry anymore, we are right here", Jessie whispered to the infant.

Annastasia stopped crying and looked up at her mother. James had gotten out of bed and was standing behind her. Annastasia smiled at them.

"There we go, that's the face we want to see", said James as he tickled her tiny feet.

Annastasia laughed and then reach for her mother.

"I think I need to nurse her", said Jessie. "You should go back to sleep".

"I don't think I can", said James.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just keep having these flashback dreams. I prefer reality for once", he replied.

"Ok", said Jessie as they both sat down on the bed. "I have to say, I totally agree with you".

Meanwhile, Rumika was having a flashback dream of her own.

**Flashback Dream**

Rumika was nine years old. She was playing in the yard of her family's estate with some of the wild Pokémon that lived nearby. Suddenly she heard someone coming. She ran and hid behind a tree. Children like her weren't supposed to be outside playing with Pokémon, and she knew her parents would punish her harshly if they discovered her doing just that.

"James' parents agree. It is time for him to grow up. Jessiebelle is the perfect person to help him along", she heard her mother say.

"But do you really want our daughter marrying him? He ran away from home for Christ's sake. What makes you think he is going to be responsible enough to uphold our reputation and maintain our fortune?" her father asked.

"She'll straighten him out. I heard he is a real weakling. The submissive type, you know? As soon as gets around to disciplining him, there will be no problem", her mother replied.

"How awful. This poor guy", Rumika thought to herself. "I'd rather die than be forced to marry Jessiebelle. Any man would agree".

"Anyway, we came up with the perfect scheme to get him home. Akane and William are going to fake a funeral. James will definitely come back for that. He thinks once his parents die the estate will go straight to him. He doesn't know that he has to marry Jessiebelle, too", Kyoko explained.

"Brilliant! I suppose you are right. Though he might be a low-life now, he does come from a good family. He has good genes, at least. I am sure a few weeks with Jessiebelle will be enough to straighten him out", Alastair replied.

"Wow. I knew my parents were not the best of the best but this.....this is unforgivable", Rumika thought. "I should talk to Jessiebelle".

Rumika snuck out of the woods and headed back to her house. She used a secret entrance to get to her room without any of the servants spotting her. She washed up and changed her clothes before walking to Jessiebelle's room. She knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Jessiebelle called.

"Rumika", she answered.

Jessiebelle opened the door and glared at her little sister. Rumika glared back.

"What do you need?" she asked, clearly annoyed. Jessiebelle shut the door behind her as he walked in.

"Who is James? And why are mother and father forcing him to marry you?" she demanded.

"That is none of your concern", Jessiebelle responded. "And they aren't forcing him to marry me. He wants to. He asked me himself".

"So this is the same kid who proposed to you when you were five?" she asked incredulously. "That was almost fifteen years ago, and he was in kindergarten!"

"That is not the point. James' family is the richest in all of Kanto. His mansion is twice the size of ours and they make almost five million dollars a year just from stocks and bonds", she explained.

"So its all about the money", Rumika said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Everyone marries for money nowadays. He needs to marry someone refined. Someone like me", Jessiebelle replied.

Rumika rolled her eyes. "Are you aware that he ran away from home?" she asked her.

"So? We have a plan to get him back", Jessiebelle responded. "So that is irrelevant".

"Don't you think he had a reason to run away? People just don't disappear from their superrich families. If he was even richer than us.....he probably had everything he could possible imagine", said Rumika. "And he left it behind to live on the street? Something is probably wrong with him".

"James just needs some adjustments. You are way too young to understand", she sneered.

"I think this is a horrible mistake", Rumika replied.

"Like I said. You are too young to understand. An immature tomboy brat like yourself is incapable of understanding important thing like marriage and money".

"You suck", Rumika spat as she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Several pieces of expensive china fell to the ground after the large wooden door collided with its solid-gold frames.

"That brat", Jessiebelle though to herself as she called a maid to clean up the mess.

**dream ended**

Rumika woke up sweating and looked around. Duplica and Misty, her two roommates, were still asleep. She looked at the clock and noticed it was just past five in the morning.

"That dream....I can't believe I forgot about that time", she though to herself. "I could have help him, or at least warned him...."

Rumika found that she could not fall back asleep so she got up and walked to the kitchen to get some water. Lucy and Meowth were asleep together in a box on the counter. They had their tails intertwined and were resting on each other's paws.

"What the....." Rumika thought.

She noticed that the two of them were resting against a small package. It was labeled 'To: Rumika". Rumika smiled and then left them alone, deciding it would be best not to wake them. It was too late. Lucy woke up and saw Rumika.

"What time is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"5:15am", Rumika whispered.

"Ok. I'm going back to sleep", Lucy said as she closed her eyes and snuggled against Meowth, who failed to wake up.

"Ok. See you later", Rumika whispered as she walked away.

Rumika went outside for a walk. The air was frigid and the wind strong. Just the way she liked it.


	64. Getting Ready for Something Good

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Just a quick author's note on Rumika. 'Rumika' is Jessiebelle's Japanese name. In the anime, Jessiebelle is not shown to have any siblings. She is a made up character, but this is where I got her name. If there are any questions or if you don't think I did a good job explaining something, let me know. Thank you for all the reviews on fanfiction.net. If you are reading this on archive of our own or Wattpad, I would especially appreciate the reviews, as I don't think there are any yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed and everyone was getting ready for the Lakeside Contest, which was just a day away. Misty had successfully won another ribbon in Amber Town, and the young coordinators were more excited than ever.

"I really hope that I can win this next contest", Bonnie said to Serena as she braided her hair. "Jerry and I have been practicing really hard lately".

"Ju Julip", Jerry replied.

"I'm sure you will do great Bonnie. Every contest has to have a winner, and I'd say you have a pretty good chance of coming out victorious", Serena responded.

"You know there will be a few more after the two in Viridian City, right?" said Dawn. "I know there is two in Magenta Town, two in Silverville, and one on Green Island".

"I know. I am going to work hard so that I can do well in every contest", Bonnie replied.

"That is my plan", said Misty. "After the Lakeside Contest there is another small competition in Sunset Village. I just heard about it recently. It is literally the next day".

"Then you can count me in on it too", Bonnie responded.

"And me", said Serena.

"Ju ju!" said Jerry

"Dedenne Dedenne", said Dedenne.

There were a few knocks on the door. Serena got up to answer it.

"Hi Ash, Brock, and Pikachu", she said as she let them into the room.

Pikachu went to play with Jerry and Dedenne while Ash and Brock talked to Dawn, Misty, Bonnie, and Serena.

"Are you all nervous about competing against each other?" Brock asked.

"No. this is a good thing. One of us will get that ribbon", said Serena.

"And I already have my five, so I don't plan on entering", Dawn explained.

"I just saw Cilan and Iris practicing. They each have some really good ideas for combinations. I am looking forward to watching everyone compete", said Ash.

"Why doesn't Autumn enter?" Bonnie asked Brock.

"She said that she is a bit to shy for things like that", he responded. "Maybe next season, though".

"Brock was just telling me how jealous he is that you all get to compete. Brock would be a great Coordinator" said Ash.

"Once I settle down and get a good job somewhere I will definitely consider it. Right now things are too hard with school. Its impossible to focus all my energy on two things at once", he answered.

Autumn appeared at the door.

"Hey Brock, do you have some time to talk?" she asked.

"Of course. I will see you guys later", he said to Ash ad the girls.

"I was wondering if you would consider letting me come home with you", said Autumn. "I want to become a Pokémon breeder".

"You do?" Brock responded. "I didn't realize you were interested in that sort of career".

"You talk about Pokémon breeding all the time. Doctors and Pokémon breeders have similar goals in life: to take care of Pokémon. I don't think I would want to be a nurse or doctor, but I would enjoy being a breeder.", she replied.

"Well in that case, I'd love for you to come live with me. I have an apartment near my school. It is not that big but we can both fit there. You do realize though that I will be really busy with school, right? "he told her.

"I know, but it is better than living alone, at least for me it is", Autumn answered.

"Then I guess as soon as this next contest is over you will be heading back home with me", Brock responded.

"As long as you don't mind", said Autumn.

"I'd be glad to have you come along", Brock replied.

"Thanks, you are very sweet", she complimented. "I will call my family and let them know my plans".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Jessie, James, Lucy, and Meowth got up earlier than usual to do the last minute preparations for the Lakeside Contest. Annastasia slept straight until morning.

"You know, for a baby Annastasia sure doesn't cry a lot", Lucy said. "I have heard much worse".

"I gots no complaints", said Meowth. "I'd ratha have a baby dat's quiet den one dat's always cryin'".

"Nanny and pop-pop said that I was always a quiet child", James told them.

"Not me. I was loud and demanding", said Jessie.

"So in other words, not much has changed", Meowth retorted.

"Humph. At least I had a mom", Jessie responded. "All you had was an empty eggshell".

"Ayayeee", the baby laughed as James' changed her diaper.

"We better get out of here", said Jessie as she threw some last minute items in her bag. "We are walking over with the others. It's will take us about thirty minutes to get there".

"But now dat weeze gots tons a dough, yous don't gotta walk nowhere anymore", said Meowth.

"It's nice to walk. It is good for Annastasia to get some fresh air every now and again", said James.

"Just make sure you bundle her up and put that mask on her", Lucy reminded them.

"I have it right here", said Jessie as she placed it on the infant.

Annastasia was wearing her blue and green Meowth costume with three layers of undershirts, three pairs of socks, booties, two hats, two pairs of mittens, and a hygiene mask. James covered her with a fleece blanket as well. Jessie was in a stunning skin-tight pink dress and James wore a suit and bowtie. Jessie admired the three of them in the mirror.

"We are gorgeous. Let's head out", she said brightly.

The walked down to the lobby where they met up with all the members of the group.

"We sure make up a big crowd", said May as she looked around.

"What's wrong May, afraid you are going to lose?" Harley teased.

"For your information, some of us already have all five ribbons. Me, Drew, Dawn, Bianca, Cilan, and Barry already got all five of ours", she explained.

"So have I", Harley responded.

"So Me, Misty, Serena, Bonnie, Serena, Jessie, James, and Meowth are the only ones entering this one", said Iris.

"That is correct", said Misty as she joined their group. "Everyone ready to go?"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squealed.

"Pikachu's pumped", Ash translated.

"Azuril ril ril", Azuril chanted.

"I think Azuril agrees with him", said Misty.

Axue, Pikachu, Azuril, Dedenne, Wobbufet, Acorn, Aliyah, Chimecho, Mime Jr. , and the three Dittos that Mondo and Duplica owned marched alongside their trainers. They laughed and played games with one another as they traveled.

"Are you sure it is okay for Annastasia to be out in the cold like this?" Serena asked James.

"We have lots of layers on her. And it is only 62 degrees", he answered.

"I brought some extra blankets just in case", said Lucy.

"Where is Rumika? I thought she'd want to come", said Bonnie.

"Eevee eve Eevee eve", said Acorn and Aliyah.

"They said dat Rumika was feeling ill, so she decided to meet us there later", Meowth explained.

Annastasia started to cry. James picked her up and hugged her close to his chest. He started humming and she stopped crying.

"Awe!" the girls in the group, plus Brock, exclaimed.

"I don't think I have ever see something that adorable in my entire life!" May gasped as she stretch her neck for a closer view.

"Um.....thanks", James responded awkwardly.

James held her little Eevee toy in his hand. Annastasia took it from him and started waving it around.

"She has a pretty good grip too", said Zoey. "She is only a few weeks old, right?"

"Yep", Jessie and James replied in unison.

"I am actually more shocked that you are walking with us", said Ash. "I figured as soon as you got all that money you would start spending it".

"Well, it's a lot to handle right now. We just want to focus on Annastasia and winning those contests", said Jessie. "We already have plans for most of it".

"What kind of plans?" asked Clement.

"We will tell you once we know for sure. We are trying to figure out the details still", said James.

Lucy jumped into the now-empty stroller that Wobbufet was pushing.

"Wobba Wobbufet!" The Pokémon complained.

"Purr pur Purrloin", Lucy responded.

"Wob, wob Wobbufet", he responded.

"Purrrrr", she answered.

"What did they say, Meowth?" Max asked.

"Lucy sad dat gentlemen always do as the ladies' ask", he translated. "Wobbufet said dat he is only doin' dis fere her 'cuz he dinks dat we shouldn't fight in front of de baby".

"Wobbufet, you are such as gentleman", Jessie said trouble as she touched his shoulder.

"Wobba wobba wob", he responded.

"What did he say this time?" she asked Meowth.

"He said dat he would do anythin' fere his queen", Meowth translated.

"So sweet!" said Serena.

"Suckup....", Meowth muttered jealously.

After registration, everyone waited in the trainer's tents and Coordinators' alley for their turn to compete.

"I am number forty-one", Bonnie told the group.

"I'm twelve", said Iris

"Lucky thirteen", said Misty.

"I can't believe it. I am the first one up", said Jessie.

"And I am number three, said James.

"And we're five", said Meowth and Lucy together.

"Let's bring Annastasia in here", said James, gesturing towards an open tent.

"Good idea", said Jessie as she followed James into the tent.

They found a nice warm spot to relax. Jessie cradled the baby in her arms then sat down with her.

"Good Morning, senpai", Mondo greeted them as he entered the tent.

"You made it! James said happily.

"Mi mi mi!" said Mime Jr. as he copied James's movements.

"Chiiiiimmmmeeee!" Chimecho exclaimed.

"Growl growl", said Growly as he popped out of his ball.

"I missed you too", said Mondo as he knelt down to pet the Pokémon. "I bet you miss having me around all the time. Sorry, I had to go back to work eventually".

"Duplica still has your Ditto", said James.

"I know, I should go get him from her. I am glad that she was there to help him. Nurse Joy didn't know what to do. It is a good thing I happened to befriend the only Dittomaster in Kanto. Not only that, but I have been so busy at work".

"Sounds like it", said James sadly. A part of him truly missed being a Rocket. It was a big part of his identity.

"Well, I would much rather be in your shoes right now", Mondo responded.

"Hurry, guys, the contest is about to start", Dawn told them as everyone started to head towards the bleachers.

"Time to begin", said James to Jessie and they handed the baby over to Mondo.

"Take care, squirt", Meowth said as he and Lucy waved goodbye.

"Take good care of her", Jessie and James said together as they kissed her forehead.

"You can always count on me", Mondo called after them.


	65. Contest in Viridian

"And now ladies, gentlemen, and Pokémon of all ages, allow me to introduce...Jessica Morgan!" the announcer exclaimed.

The crowd applauded while Jessie took the stage.

"Acorn, come on out!" Jessie commanded.

"Veeeee!" the Eevee squealed happily as it was released by its Pokeball.

"I wonder what she has planned", Cilan thought aloud.

"We will just have to wait and see" said Iris as she took Cilan's hand.

"Acorn, show off your hyperbeams", Jessie instructed.

The Eevee produced a rainbow of hyperbeams that soared over the audience. Everyone 'ooh' and 'ahhed' over their display.

"Now, turn it up!" Jessie called.

At her command, Acorn's hyperbeams quadrupled. They formed various shapes and colors that bounced across the area.

"Like a work of art. Jessica has started this show off right. Let's give a round of applause", said the announcer, Lillian. "And it looks like the judges gave here a near perfect score. Jessica is heading to the next round for sure".

"Yay Jessie!" James called as he waved to her.

Jessie and Acorn waved back and then traded places with the coordinator named Egan and his Infernape. As usual, James was waiting to congratulate her on making it to the next round.

"Good Job!" James exclaimed as he gave her and Acorn a hug. Wobbufet and Gourgeist backed him up. "I got you these", he said, handing her a bouquet of roses.

"You are so adorable", Jessie replied as she took the flowers from him.

"Jessie, I am so proud of you! Always doing your best, and it shows in contests like these", he complimented.

"Thanks James. Don't get too admirable. I'm still your competition. If this goes well, I will meet you in the battle area", said Jessie as she sat down next to him.

After Egan was James, who planned on using Mime Jr. and Chimecho's cute charm to woo the audience.

"Chimecho, Mime Jr., healing bell and hula! He instructed.

Soon everyone there had that dreamy look on their face as they unwilling hulaed alongside Mime Jr and Chimecho.

"Getting the entire audience involved. A nice move", said Lillian.

"I say, those are the two most adorable Pokémon I have ever seen", said one of the judges.

James was awarded the same score as Jessie, a 29.7.

"Thank you, thank you!" he waved to the crowd.

James walked over to Jessie, who had taken Annastasia away from Mondo and was sitting beside him and Rumika, who arrived during his performance. There was one more contestant and then it was Lucy and Meowth, who once again had decided to keep their routine a secret from the other members of the group.

"Team rocket sure is doing well", Dawn commented.

"I had a feeling they would do well here. Just wait till the battle rounds begin", said Iris.

"And now here is the famous Lucy and Meowth duo", said Lillian.

The two Pokémon entered the stage. They were both dressed in fancy clothing; Meowth had changed into a miniature tuxedo and Lucy into a black dress. Meowth had his guitar with him. He sat down in the middle of the stage while Lucy walked in front of him. He started to play his guitar. Lucy started to dance along with a song he wrote himself.

"I don't recognize that tune, do you?" Dawn asked Ash and the others.

"I bet they wrote it themselves", said Serena.

Lucy shot a series of shadowballs and hyperbeams across the stage.

"Lucy is really fun to watch. I bet she really likes doing contests with Meowth", Bonnie added.

Lucy aimed a few shadowballs and hyperbeams towards the crowd. The attacks exploded just before colliding with the audience, creating a unique and powerful display.

"She's incredible", Jessie whispered as she watched their performance.

"Ayyyyeeee!" Annastasia laughed as the lights exploded.

"Looks like Anna-chan likes it", James noted.

"That Purrloin is good. I guess we are all on the same side anyway, but for some reason I feel that she is my only real competition", said Jessie.

"Gee thanks", James said sarcastically.

"Oh....I meant other than you", Jessie added.

"And it looks like Meowth and Lucy the Purrloin earned themselves a perfect score of 30!" Lillian announced.

"Yeah! Dat's how it's done. Right, Lucy?" Meowth asked.

"Yep. No one is going to be able to top that", she responded.

"Its always great to see a variety of unique performances at these contests", said one of the judges.

"Well, yous are in luck 'cuz weeze got enough unique to cover everybody here", Meowth responded as they left the stage.

"You two were great", said Rumika as they sat back down in the bleachers.

"Thanks, Rumika", said Lucy. "It is always nice to be appreciated around here".

A few contestants later, it was finally Iris' turn to go up.

"Dragonite, ice-fire spin!" she commanded.

Iris' Dragonite shot beams of ice into the air. A few seconds later, before the icicles had fallen to the ground, she used flamethrower to melt the ice. The result was a cool mist that filled the air.

"A nice natural mist complements this frosty fall weather quite perfectly", said the announcer.

"I have to agree", said the top judge.

"She got 28 points! Good job Iris!" Cilan and the others cheered. Cilan blew her a few kisses.

"Thanks, everyone", said Iris as she returned Dragonite and walked back to the bleachers.

Misty was up immediately after Iris. She entered the stage and released Vaporeon.

"Ok, now show them your water sculpture!" Misty commanded.

"Water sculpture? What the hell is that?" James asked no one in particular.

"I guess we will find out", Duplica answered.

Vaporeon shot several waterballs into the air and somehow managed to keep them afloat by using water gun on them. The result was a swirling, living, work of art unlike anything any of them had ever witnessed before.

"Unbelievable! Water Pokémon at its finest!" Lillian exclaimed.

When Misty finished she was given a perfect score as well.

"No one knows how to handle water Pokemon quite like Misty", said Cilan.

"You got that right", Ash responded.

"Well, so far everyone in our group is heading towards the next round", said Drew. "I honestly cannot say that I am surprised".

"Me neither", said Harley. "These coordinators know what they are doing, even if they are beginner class".

"Then I guess it is a good thing that you aren't the one going up against them", said May.

"If that were the case then they would really have something to fear", he responded.

"He's got that right", Max whispered in Bonnie's ear.

"He kinda does give me the shivers", Bonnie admitted. Her Pokémon agreed with her.

Bonnie was the last in their group to compete. She borrowed Serena's Braixen and Jerry to create an ice sculpture.

"Another gorgeous display of fire and ice", said one of the judges.

"Yes, remarkable", said Mr. Contesta.

"And it looks like young Bonnie from the Kalos region has earned herself 28.5 points! Lillian announced.

"You sure picked a talented bunch of friends", Dawn heard her mother say.

"Mom!" Dawn exclaimed as she turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I happened to be in Viridian City on business, and I couldn't resist staying an extra day to watch the contest", she admitted.

" I am glad you enjoyed it", said Serena. "We all have been working extra hard".

"This is my and Serena's first time doing Pokémon contests", said Bonnie.

"Mine too", said Misty. "I have been a trainer since I was little, but I never competed in anything other than some random tournaments, the Orange League, and gym battles".

"Well, she was the leader of the Cerulean City gym", said Harley as he playfully elbowed her in the ribs.

"And of course there is Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy", said Ritchie. "They never did contests either".

"Well Jessie did, and James filled in for her once, but they never all worked this hard to compete before", said Dawn.

"Dat's right!" said Meowth.

"How is your baby doing?" Grace asked. "I have been thinking about her. How old is she again?"

"She is almost three months old, but she is still really fragile", said Jessie."I don't let a lot of different people hold her".

"Like de opposite of Jessie", Meowth added.

Jessie gave Meowth a glare, which he happily ignored.

"Delia told me a lot about her. I imagine it is really hard to travel with an infant like that", Grace responded.

"They are hanging in there", said Rumika.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we have met", Grace said to Rumika.

"No, we haven't, I am Rumika; Jessie's long-lost cousin. Our mothers were twin sisters", she explained.

"That explains the resemblance between you two", she replied.

"Hey everybody, the battle pairings are up", May told them.

They all looked up at the screen that hung behind the stage.

"It looks like it is me against Misty in the first round", said Jessie.

"Bring it on", said Misty confidently.

Jessie handed Annastasia to James and reached for her Pokeballs.

"James, let me borrow Raichu", she demanded.

"You can't" said James as he rocked the baby back and forth.

"What do you mean? Why not?" she asked.

"Raichu is feeling ill. He might be coming down with a cold", said James. "I left him with Norse Joy".

"James, why do you always have to baby your Pokémon?" she demanded.

"I can't help it. I love them!" she cried.

Mime Jr., Aliyah, and Chimecho jumped out of their Pokeballs. They started chanting and hugging James.

"Ok, then let me use Aliyah", she suggested.

"Aliyah, can you please go battle for Jessie?" James asked politely.

"Eevee eve", the Pokémon responded.

Jessie and Aliyah walked onto the stage. Misty simultaneously entered the other end of the long arena.

"Shit", thought Misty. "She has a Mew on her side. This is gong to be a tough one".

"Why didn't Jessie just use Acorn?" Lucy asked James.

"She wanted to save Acorn for last", he replied.

Annastasia started to cry. Lucy and Meowth looked at him expectantly.

"No, no honey, don't cry! Its ok Anna-chan", he cooed. "I'm right here".

James started making funny faces and she immediately started to laugh. When her tears were completely dry James started to wonder what had made her cry in the first place. She only cried when she really really needed something. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"I think she is coming down with something. She feels a bit too warm", he said sadly.

"Is there anything I get help you get?" asked Rumika.

"She cannot take regular medicine yet. She is too young. I need to take her to a doctor", he answered.

"Now? But what about the contest?" asked Lucy. "Can't she wait or cant you have someone else take her?"

"Lucy is right. You should have someone else take her. Mondo and I can do it", said Rumika.

"But...I don't even know where you could go", said James.

"Dr. Liz said she get you anything you need and send it. We just need to get to a Pokémon center", said Lucy.

"Just wait. I need to talk to Jessie first", James decided."She is going to be angry if she comes back from battling to discover that two teenagers took her sick baby".

The battle between Misty and Jessie was heating up. It was a double battle: Jessie used Aliyah and Wobbufet while Misty used Kingdra and Vaporeon.

"Go Jessie!" James cheered as he snuggled Annastasia close to him.

"Eeveeeeeee!" Acorn cried from the sidelines.

Eventually Aliyah knocked out Kingdra with a powerful thunderbolt. It was two against one in Jessie's favor.

"Vaporeon, whatever you do, don't let that thunderbolt get to you!" Misty instructed.

"Pory por por", the Pokémon responded as it dodged the attacks.

"Confusion!" yelled Misty.

Suddenly Aliyah and Wobbufet started attacking each other.

"And it looks like that confusion attack of Misty's is going to turn the odds in her favor", said the announcer.

"No Aliyah, Wobbufet! Snap out of it!" Jessie demanded.

It didn't work. Soon the Eevee and Wobbufet both collapsed.

"And Misty is the winner!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Better luck next time", Misty said playfully as she returned Vaporeon and headed back to her friends.

Jessie went over to James.

"Cheer, up. You still have us to help you get your ribbon", said Lucy. "And I haven't lost a battle in a long time".

"Thanks, but I was looking forward to winning this one myself. You have already helped me out so much", said Jessie.

"Um, about that, I think we should take Annastasia someplace safer", said James.

"What do you mean? Is she ok?" Jessie asked worriedly as she took the infant from James.

"She feels hot", said James. "If we take her back to the Pokémon center Dr. Liz can send us that medicine she told us to give her if she got a fever".

Jessie felt Annastasia's forehead. "I don't know if we should give her antibiotics so soon".

"Not antibiotics, but maybe something to reduce the fever. Fevers for babies this small is dangerous. Especially ones like her", James replied.

"You are right. I will take her since I am out of the competition. You stay here", Jessie suggested.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" he asked.

"I have my phone on me", she reminded him.

"I can come with you too", said Rumika. "I don't have anything else to do anyway. To be honest I find these contests kind of boring after a while".

"Ok. Let's hurry", said Jessie as the two of them left the contest site.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Next up to battle was James versus the boy named Egan.

"I remember you", the teenager said. "I bet this will be an easy win".

"Ya right! Go Inkay!" James yelled. "You too, Mime Jr.!"

"Ink ka kay!" the Pokémon cried.

"Mi mi Mime", said Mime Jr.

"Torkcoal, eruption!" said Egan. "Infernape, flamethrower!"

"Inkay, dodge that lava and fire up a hyperball", James instructed. "Mime Jr, build a shield to protect yourself and leave it up until I say so"

"Torkcoal, protect yourself from those hyperballs", said Egan. "Infernape, you dodge".

"Egan is a really good trainer now", said Misty. "He is even better than the last time we saw him".

"But so is James", said Brock.

"Inkay, use ink! Lots of it!" James cried.

"Innnnnkayyyy!" The Pokémon screeched as it launched its attack.

This time the attack hit both Infernape and Torkcoal in the face.

"Hyperballs, quick!" said James.

Both Pokémon were hit by Inkay's hyperballs, but they were both still standing.

"Ok, Mime Jr., use confusion!" James cried.

"Mi miiiiii!" screamed the little pink Pokémon.

"No way! He is using the same strategy I just used to beat Jessie", Misty said in disbelief.

"That's right", said Lucy.

"James has become a much stronger trainer now", said Mondo. "He really listens to you all!"

Soon Egan's Pokémon knocked each other out and James was cleared to move on to the next round. A few minutes after returning to the bleachers, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"It's Jessie. I just made it to the lobby of the Pokémon Center. One of the nurses here studied pediatrics and she is going to look at her", she explained. "How did you do?"

"I made it to the next round with Mime Jr. and Inkay", he responded.

"Nice. If I were you, I would use Acorn for the next round. I left her Pokeball in your bag", said Jessie. "She is right next to Aliyah. You might want to use both of them".

"There was only one double battle, so I will stick with Acorn. Are you sure you don't want me to be there?" he asked.

"She just needs something to reduce her fever. I can handle that on my own. I will see you back in headquarters. Good luck", she replied.

"Ok. Tell Anna-chan I said hi", James said before Jessie hung up.

"I'm guessing Jessie isn't coming back?" asked Lucy.

"Nope. I am going to meet her at headquarters. I am just really worried about the baby. She has never been sick before. This is all my fault we shouldn't have brought her out here. She has been traveling too much lately", James said anxiously.

"Don't be too hard on yourself", said Lucy. "You are killing our vibes".

"Sorry", he responded. "When do you and Meowth battle?"

"After dis lug here", said Meowth as he pointed to the coordinator named Jeremy, who was fighting a coordinator from Unova.

"Huh. Well, good luck", he told the two Pokémon.

"I don't need luck", Lucy replied sharply as she brandished her claws.

"I do", Meowth moaned.

"And it looks like Coordinator Jeremy is heading to the next round!" Lillian exclaimed. "Now he is up against Coordinator Meowth. What tricks does this crafty scratch cat Pokémon have up his sleeve? I guess we will just have to wait and see".

"Dat's my cue", Meowth said as he walked away.

"Mine too", said Lucy as she followed him to the platform.

"Yous gotta stay back until I calls you out", Meowth told her.

"You better not be letting this coordinator business go to your head", she scolded.

"Who do you dink you are, bossin' me 'round. I'm de top cat 'round here", he said proudly.

"Oh is that so? If you are so magnificent, then maybe you should just battle this on your own", she retorted.

"Fine den I will!" he yelled back.

"Uh oh. It looks like there has been a bit a drama between Meowth and his teammates. But it looks like he still wants to battle so let's begin!" the announcer exclaimed.

"Uh oh. I'm toast. I don't even gots Acorn or Aliyah with me", Meowth thought to himself. "Why did I got be so stupid?"

Meowth looked around the crowd but didn't see Lucy anywhere. He took a deep breath and release Magneton.

"Ok, Magneton. I know it's been a while but we can do dis. Thunderbolt!" he instructed. "Jason, use sleep powder".

"Sandslash, dig and then use sky uppercut!" Jeremy instructed. "Hitmonlee, high jump kick!"

"Meowth should know better than to use an electric type against a ground type", said Max. "Even when I was practicing with him he didn't make such dumb moves".

"Max, he probably was counting on Lucy. Who knows what other Pokémon he has with him? He probably hasn't thought to build up his team either, since he has Jessie, James, and now Rumika to borrow from".

"I guess you are right", Max replied. "But that is no excuse. With good strategy he can win this. Go Meowth, you can do it!"

Meowth looked up and saw Max and Mondo cheering for him. Jessie and James' Pokémon popped out of their balls to cheer him on as well.

"Magneton, ram!" Meowth instructed. "Jason, keep dodging those kicks".

"Sandslash, dig underground and attack Magneton from behind", ordered Jeremy.

Magneton took a direct hit and was knocked out after receiving a multitude of direct hits.

"Its up to you!" Meowth called out to his Pokémon.

"Free freeeeee", the Butterfree responded.

Jason head-butted Hitmonlee, who kicked him in return. Jason managed to knock him out with sleep powder, but before he could attack again, Sandslash finished him off.

"And Meowth is out of the competition. Looks like Jeremy is goin on to the next round!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Rats", Meowth cursed. "Dis is all dat Purrloin's fault".

"You put up a pretty good fight", Mondo told him as he sulked back to his seat. "You were caught off guard".

"Lucy shouldn't have left you hanging out there", said Max.

"Do yous know where she went?" he asked hopefully.

"Probably not far", Misty replied. "I saw her run this way".

Misty pointed to the area behind the concession stands.

"K danks. I better go apologize", he said as he slumped in that direction.

"Meowth, apologizing, sincerely. I suppose it's a nice change of pace..." Misty started.

"....but we never thought we'd see the day", May finished.

"Exactly", Max replied.

It was Bonnie's turn next. She used Dedenne and her brother's Chespin to take on a Coordinator named Grace, who used a Pikachu and a Bulbasaur to battle.

"Chespin, bullet seed! Dedenne thunderbolt!" she commanded.

"I didn't know Chespin knew bullet seed", May commented.

"They have been practicing it together", Clement said proudly. "Go Bonnie!"

"Dedenne, bite Bulbasaur on the nose!" she instructed.

"Deeee naaaa!" the little Pokémon screamed as it latched on.

Bulbasaur screamed and tried to fling the electric rodent off of its face, but it wouldn't let go. Meanwhile, Chespin used bullet seed on Pikachu and Bulbasaur at the same time. Pikachu electrocuted Bulbasaur by accident, and Chespin finished off Pikachu with his bullet seed.

"Bonnie did it, she won!" Serena said happily.

"Yay Bonnie!" everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Meowth was desperately searching for Lucy. He spotted her sitting on a fence post about a half mile from the arena. When she saw him looking at her, she turned away.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I was a real jerk. Can you forgive me?" Meowth pleaded.

"I don't think you even realize why I am so upset", she responded.

"Den why don't yous tell me?" he asked.

Lucy checked to see if anyone else was watching them. When the coast was clear, she jumped down and landed next to Meowth.

"You have to treat me like an equal member of your team", she told him. "Not just me, but all the Pokémon, You would be nothing without us, I don't think you realize that".

"Well, I just lost", he said sheepishly. "But I dink it was all my fault anyways. So, do you forgive me?"

"Do you promise to not act like a douche?" she retorted.

"Um....sure", he replied. He never heard anyone use that word before, but he wasn't going to admit that he didn't know what that was. Lucy sensed this, but she decided to not point it out.

"Then I'm sorry for blowing the competition. I guess it is up to James to win that ribbon", she answered.

"K. Lets go back. I bet Jimmy's up in a few", said Meowth.

By the time they got back, there were only a few coordinators left of the second battle round. James, Bonnie, Serena, Misty, and two other coordinators that were not from their group were left. After Misty beat Serena, there were only four coordinators remaining.

"It looks like I am up against Misty", said James.

"We got to see Jessie verse Misty in a contest battle, I wonder how James will do", Ash thought aloud.

"Go James!" Brock cheered.

"Huh? Why are you rooting for him?" Clement asked.

"I always root for the underdog", he replied.

"Me too", said Cilan as he joined in cheering on James. A few others joined him.

"Acorn, thunderbolt!" James instructed.

"Dodge it, Politoad!" Misty commanded. "And use bubbles!"

"Quick attack", said James.

"Veeee!" the Eevee screamed as it rammed into Politoad, sending the Pokémon flying.

"Show them your pound attack!" Misty called out to Politoad.

"Poly, poly", it grunted as the Pokémon tried to smack down the Eevee.

Acorn continued to dodge all of Politoad's attacks while throwing shadowballs in its direction.

"Hang it their Misty!" Ash yelled.

"Pika Pi!" cried Pikachu.

"Acorn, use mega punch", said James.

"What? Acorn can use mega punch!" said Bonnie.

"Well, she is a Mew. Mew can learn any attack", said Max.

Politoad was knocked out, and James was declared the winner.

"And the incredible Acorn strikes again!" Lillian cheered.

The Eevee jumped and bowed for the audience.

"She is obviously over that stage fright thing", Lucy commented.

"Next is James versus Bonnie for the ribbon. This is going to be good", said Dawn.

"Jerry, I choose you!" cried Bonnie as she released the Julip.

"Ju Juuulliiippp!" it called.

"Aliyah, now it is your turn", said James as he released the other Eevee. "Quick attack now!"

"Ok Jerry, catch Aliyah and use seismic toss!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Jerry managed to catch the Eevee and issued its attack. The Eevee got back up and started to use ice beam.

"Use your ice beam too", Bonnie instructed.

The two beams collided in the center of the stage. After a few minutes, Aliyah's started to weaken.

"Hang in dere!" Meowth called out to the Eevee.

"Come on, push!" Lucy yelled.

It was too late. Aliyah collapsed from exhaustion. Bonnie was declared the winner.

"Woo hooo!" she cheered.

"Bonnie did it! She beat James and Aliyah!" Clement said in astonishment. "I am so proud!"

"Good job, squirt", said James as he shook Bonnie's hand.

"Thanks, James. This is awesome. Another ribbon!" she said excitedly. "And it is all thanks to Jerry!"

"Julip ju", Jerry replied.

"You did your best. That is all that matters", James told Aliyah as he patted her on the head.

Lillian handed Bonnie the ribbon as well as a two-hundred dollar gift card to Pokemart. James was awarded a one hundred dollar gift card for second place.

"I don't need this, you can have it", James said as he handed Misty the gift card.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I don't have to worry about money anymore. You do", he pointed out.

"This is true. Thanks so much", she replied as she stuck the card in her pocket.

Bonnie gave Jerry and Dedenne a big hug. "Look out world! I am Bonnie and I am on my way to the Kanto Grand Festival!"


	66. The Notebook

After the contest, James gave Lucy, Rumika, and Meowth his credit card so that they could treat everyone to pizza and ice cream while he went to go check on Annastasia.

"I never thought that Team Rocket would be buying us stuff", Ash told his friends.

"They have spent most of their lives stealing. It must be weird for them to actually have to buy things like normal people", said Misty.

"I wouldn't call being a billionaire 'normal'", said Iris.

"What yous goody-goods don't understand is dat when yous are on de street, everything is fair game. Yous don't gotta act classy unless yous got de money to back yereself up", Meowth told them.

"He's right, you know", said Rumika. "Once you are out of the system, everything and nothing is yours".

"But now you all are so rich you can just buy the entire world", said Max.

"You could look at it that way, but don't forget, James and I know what it is like to have all the money in the world. We know it doesn't make you happy, and sometimes it just makes life seem...like..." started Rumika.

"A prison", said Meowth. "Dat's what James said it was like livin' at home. Its how Jessie's mother felt. Dat's why she ran away too".

"Well at least they have James' grandparents on their side", said May. "They are really nice people, and James looks up to them a lot".

"And weeze been planning our lives fere a while", said Meowth. "Weeze know what we're gonna do with all dis money".

"What's that?" asked Rumika.

"You'll see", he responded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Everyone headed to headquarters after lunch. Some of the group brought their Pokémon to Nurse Joy for some healing while the others either went into town or hung out in their rooms. James met Jessie in their bedroom two hours previously.

"How is she doing?" James asked as he entered the room where Jessie lay with Annastasia. He lay down next to them.

"Her fever is already starting to go down and she has spent most of her time sleeping and eating since you last saw her. How did the Contest go?" Jessie asked.

James explained Lucy and Meowth's argument and how he lost to Bonnie and Jerry.

"There is always next time. The next competition, the Skylet Contest, requires contestants to form in groups of two. I bet we can clean up there", said Jessie.

"For sure", he replied.

"Ayyy unnnn ayyy", Annastasia mumbled happily.

"Do you think Annastasia is going to want to do contests when she is older?" James asked.

"Annastasia, as soon as you are old enough, we are going to let you do whatever you want", said Jessie.

"As long as it isn't dangerous", said James.

"According to my standards", Jessie added.

There was a knock on the doorframe. They looked up to find Rumika. She was wearing a brand new dress and fancy shoes. Everything was a stunning grey and silver, matching her eyes.

"Nice outfit. Where did you get that?" Jessie asked.

"Lucy and Meowth got it for me. They want me and Mondo to team up for the next contest", she explained. "I was thinking I could wear this".

"You should. It looks really nice on you. And you have nothing to lose", said James.

"I am a bit confused on how these things work though", said Rumika.

"Well, all these smaller contests lead up to the one big contest, the Grand Festival, Division 2A. For the Grand Festival, Coordinators must earn five ribbons each if they plan on competing individually. James, Meowth, Lucy and I are competing as a group. To compete as a group, each member has to have earned at least one contest ribbon and have a total of five. There can only be either six, five or four coordinators per group", Jessie told Rumika.

"But Lucy isn't a coordinator. Does this mean you need a fourth coordinator for your group?" Rumika asked.

"Either that or Lucy has to coordinate a contest routine and earn her own ribbon", said James. "Or both".

"Then I will do it. I will win a ribbon and be your fourth, or fifth person", said Rumika.

"Nice. You can borrow any of our Pokémon. Right now they are in the rec area playing with the others", James responded. "Feel free to practice whenever you want. We can even help you out if you need it".

"Great. I will see you later then", said Rumika.

"This is working out better than I expected", Jessie said as she looked down at Annastasia, who was falling asleep.

"Yep", James said as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Jessie and Annastasia and drifted into a nap.

**Flashback Dream**

When James woke up he was in his red Team Rocket trainee uniform. Jessie and Meowth were in the sleeping bags next to him. Jessie stirred and then opened her eyes.

"Good, you are up. We have to make it to the north end of this forest by noon", she told him. "I am going to the river to wash up".

Jessie took her bag and headed towards the water. Meowth crawled out of his sleeping bag and started to fold it up.

"James, can I talk to yous 'bout somethin'?" he asked.

"What is it?" James replied.

"I couldn't help but notice dat...well....your kinda infatuated with Jessie", he said with a little cough.

"Meowth, don't be ridiculous! We are partners, that's all!" he said defensively.

"Then what is this?" he asked, holding up a little notebook.

"It's not mine. What is it?" James asked.

"It's Jessie's" said Meowth.

"Meowth! Give that to me! Don't you know it is rude to look through things like that!" James scolded as he tried to get the notebook away from Meowth. "Why do you have this anyway?"

"I found it on de ground. Jessie has a lot of interestin' dings to say 'bout yous", Meowth teased. "I bet yous wanna look inside".

James finally got the notebook away from Meowth. "Interesting things, huh?" he thought to himself.

"I bet yous really wanna look inside. I've seen de ways yous to are all love-love. Dis here is de proof dat she likes yous too", said Meowth.

James thought about it for a while as he stared at the plain ruby notebook. He wanted so badly to know how Jessie really felt about him. Where better to store her secret thoughts than a hidden notebook?

"No Meowth, this is wrong. Take it back to where you found it", said James as he tossed the book back to Meowth.

"Wrong, who cares! I thought weeze were de bad guys", said Meowth as he caught the notebook. "Don't yous wanna know how Jessie feels 'bout you?"

"We can't turn our backs on our teammates", he responded. "And Jessie doesn't need her friends going behind her back and invading her privacy".

James and Meowth didn't realize that she had finished washing up and had just walked back. She saw the notebook in Meowth's paw.

"James, Meowth, would you mind telling me what you are doing?" she asked angrily.

"Jimmy and I just found dis here notebook and weeze were wonderin' if it was yeres", said Meowth.

"Give me that!" she hissed as she took it from Meowth. "You!" she yelled, pointing at James. "Did you open this?"

"No I swear!" James cried. "Meowth just found it. I didn't even open it I promise".

"James, you better not be playing around with me", said Jessie.

"I promise! Really Jessie", said James.

"Fine. But don't touch this. Its mine, understand?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am", James and Meowth replied.

"Good", Jessie said shortly as she stuck the notebook back in her bag. "Now lets go".

**Flashback Dream Over**

When James woke up he was surrounded by Pokémon. Growly, Aliyah, Mime Jr., and Inkay were on one side, Raichu, Amoongus, Yamask, Cacturne, and Carnivine were on the other. Jessie was on the other side of the room, holding Annastasia while she and Acorn prepared something to eat in the room's kitchenette.

"Have a nice nap?" Jessie asked as she tossed a few chopped vegetables into a pan.

"Yeah. What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Seven", she responded. "You were out for about an hour".

James stood up and walked over to her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked Annastasia.

"Yee yee!" the baby laughed.

"Can you take her? I am almost done here", said Jessie. "Her fever is gone".

"Good", he answered as he took her in his arms. "What is mommy cookin'?

"Just making some vegetable broth", she responded. "Its good for her throat".

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Nope", Jessie replied.

James stood and watched her for a moment, deciding what he wanted to say next.

"I.....I ... have a question", he told her.

"Then spit it out", she responded.

"Remember that red notebook you used to carry around?" he asked.

"Yes", she said absently.

"What did you right in there that was such a big secret?" he continued.

"Nothing that you don't already know", she replied.

"So can I read it?" he asked.

Jessie thought about it for a moment. "Go ahead. It is under the bed", she replied. "Bring it here before you open it".

James did as she asked and handed her the book. She opened the first page and read it to herself. Then she handed it back to James.

"You can read whatever you want, but you cannot show anyone", she told him. "Or I will get you".

"Okay", he replied, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

He sat down a the table and opened the first page. It read:

"James, if you are reading this, I am either a) dead or b) married to you."

James paused. "Jessie, when did you start writing this?" he asked.

"You can figure it out", she replied from the kitchenette.

He continued:

"I can't believe I am actually doing this. Diaries are so lame. A sign of weakness. But this isn't a diary. This is evidence. I plan on living a pretty cool life, so I need to write everything down before I forget."

The first few pages were about Jessie's life at home with her mother. James had heard her talk about those things before: her snow meals, days playing ninja, her lack of friends at school. Then he got to her mother's disappearance.

"It has been days. The Boss says that there are agents looking for her but I don't believe them. If they were really trying they would have found her by now. I hate Team Rocket.....this is all their fault"

A few paragraphs later....

"She is officially gone. I am an orphan. Madame Boss is sending me to Pokémon Tech until I am old enough to become a field agent. I can't think of anything else to say about it. I am so numb...and who is going to want to be friends with a foster kid with no money? This is going to suck."

James looked over at Jessie, who was finished boiling the vegetables and was nursing Annastasia in the other room. He skimmed until he saw his name mentioned for the first time

"So this James kid. I totally think he is gay. I mean, lavender hair? And why does he always look like he just came out of an FAO Schwartz commercial? But this is good. He is nice, and really really sheltered, so that will be fun. And if he's gay, or at least acts gay, then it means that I do not have to worry about any of these prep schoolgirl sluts taking him away".

James couldn't help but smile at this. "So she really did mean what she said all those years ago", he thought.

"I decided to move into James' room. I can no longer stand living in the girls' dorms. James keeps his room neat and doesn't snore, so this is going to work out nicely. He even bought me a few gifts. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to hit on me. It's about time too."

"Get to anything good yet?" Jessie asked from behind him.

James jumped in surprise and dropped the book. He scrambled to pick it up off the ground.

"Sorry, didn't mean to terrify you", she teased.

"Oh no. that was my fault", he said nervously. "Did I really look like I belonged in an FAO Schwartz commercial?"

Jessie smiled. "Yep".

James sighed.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt. I am going to put her down for a nap", said Jessie.

"Ok. Goodnight, Anna-chan", said James.

James opened up to the next page:

"James is about as smart as he looks, which isn't saying much. Anyway, I am helping him out, tutoring and cheating as needed. The more time I spend with him the more I think about how much I want to get out of here. I may be the top of my class, but it doesn't matter, its not going to make me happy. Maybe I should just fail the big exam on both want to run away from here anyway."

James skipped a few pages ahead.

"A few days on own and we already had an emergency. James almost drowned. I had to dive into the fucking frigid water to save his sorry ass. That what happens when we don't do things my way. I mean seriously, what kind of moron walks and reads a map at the same time? That being said, it was still the scariest thing to ever happen to me. But I can't let him know that I was scared. Then we would be just two terrified kids on the run. I wish that there was a way I could let him know how much I care about him without seeming weak. Of course, with James as your only companion, being the strong one isn't all that difficult to pull off".

James sighed and looked up. He could no longer see Jessie from where he was sitting he looked down and skimmed until another passage caught his eye.

"Today was my last day in the bridge bike gang. I don't want to leave but I can't stay. I just hope that someday James will forgive me for leaving. I hope I am not making a terrible mistake".

James paused and put the book down. "If I keep reading.....this is the part of her life she only gave me bits and pieces of...". He thought about it for a few minutes, and then decided to start reading once again.


	67. Dark Memories Resurface

"It has been a week since I last wrote in this notebook. Things have been rough. I am down to one hundred pounds; my ribcage is visible through my clothes. But I can't help it. I can't stop. I'm hooked. It was Danny. He got me hooked on this shit and now I can't stop. All the money I stole is gone. I got kicked out of the shelter so now I am staying in this ratty apartment that Danny says he is renting. At least I think he is. This place seems like its been abandoned. I am getting desperate, running out of food and drugs, and I don't like where this is going, but it is too late. I'm fucked."

James' reading was interrupted by a soft cry.

"Shh. It's okay sweetie. Just go to sleep", he heard Jessie sigh from the other side of the room.

He watched as she started to hum and sing. Jessie placed her in the crib and left the room. James decided to continue reading.

"I have never felt so degraded in my life. I let myself get used by these people. I never wanted this for myself. The only thing that matters to them is my body, and even then they don't care how much it hurts. It sucks, but I have no choice. How could anybody care about a bitch like me anyway?".

James shut the book and walked over to Jessie. She was in the bathroom removing her makeup. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much", he whispered in her ear.

"Oh?" she asked as turned around and kissed him back. "I sure hope so. I hear divorce lawyers are kinda expensive", she teased."And I was looking forward to spending that fortune we just acquired".

"Jessie! Don't say things like that", he said as he trailed kisses up her neck.

"Mmmhhhmm", she moaned. "Then can you...."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well....." started to say.

Meowth and Lucy came bursting into the room. They were laughing and clapping.

"And den I was like 'yous poke em' on! Get it poke dem on?" Meowth said as he laughed hysterically.

"That...that was sooo gooooddd!" Lucy shrieked.

"What is the matter with you two?" James asked as he and Jessie walked out of the bathroom.

"I think they're buzzed", Jessie whispered. "Just look at them. They are totally buzzed".

"Oh come on, Jimmy! Weeze just livin' while....while..." Meowth laughed some more.

"Yeah!" Lucy yelled.

"Quiet you idiots, I just put the baby down", Jessie scolded.

"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet yelled as he popped out of his ball.

"Now is not the time for this," Jessie complained as she returned Wobbufet to his ball.

James released the two Eevee from their balls.

"Acorn, Aliyah, transport Lucy and Meowth out of here", he commanded.

"Eevee eve Eevee", they said.

"It doesn't matter, take them anywhere but here!" James exclaimed.

Lucy, Meowth, Acorn, and Aliyah disappeared. James went and locked the door. Jessie was sitting on the bed.

"One of these days", he said as he sat down next to her.

Jessie rested her head on his lap. They sat like that for a few moments until Jessie started to cry.

"What? What's wrong?" James asked, surprised by her sudden sadness.

"I'm sorry", she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have no idea", she cried. "I don't know what has come over me".

She buried her face in his chest.

"Jessie, I think you are just overwhelmed. This isn't because of Lucy and Meowth is it? I can take that credit card away. Meowth has no right to that money, It's technically only ours", he replied."Besides, he is just trying to show off for Lucy. That will wear off soon".

"No, it just all these freakin' hormones. Last night I was crying because I finished all the popcorn I was eating and I didn't want to get up to make more", she confessed.

"Oh. Well you could have just asked me. Where was I when this happened?" he asked.

"You are missing the point", Jessie replied.

Jessie lifted her head to look at him. He pulled her onto his lap.

"Do you just want to hang in and watch movies?" James asked.

"Now you are getting it", she responded as she wrapped her fingers around his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash and Misty were out taking a walk after dinner. She and Ash were admiring her ribbon from the Lakeside Contest while Azuril and Pikachu walked beside them.

"Dinner was really nice, Ash. I haven't had sushi like that in ages", said Misty.

"Me neither. I am glad you liked it", he replied.

"Where are we going?" she asked him. "I have never been on this side of town before".

"Gary says that there is an old haunted drive in theater somewhere back here", Ash replied. "I thought it would be a cool place to see the next Ghostbusters film".

"Ash, we don't have a car. How are we supposed to go to a drive in theater?" she responded.

"That is the best part. We can rent a car for real cheap" he said eagerly as he climbed over a pile of junk.

"Ok..." she said as she followed him over the garbage.

An hour later, they still had not gotten anywhere, as there was no car, or theater, in sight.

"Any chance Gary was just pulling your leg?" Misty asked Ash, who was still looking.

"No way....." he started to say. "He wouldn't..."

Ash froze and stared blankly ahead. Pikachu did the same.

"Ash, what is wrong? What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Look here", he said as he picked up a small device that looked like a flashlight with a screen. "This thing. I've seen this before. But I can't remember where".

"Pika", said Pikachu hesitantly.

Misty got a closer look. Suddenly she burst: "Ash! Put that thing down its dangerous!"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he lay it on the ground.

"Team Firestar used those to wipe your, Jessie's, Ritchie's, Sakura's, Harley's, Domino's and Forrest's memories. They held this device up to your face and it made you forget about all your past relationships", she told him.

"Ahh!" Ash yelled as he backed away from it. "No wonder it looked familiar. I wonder what that is doing out here".

"Let's call Giovanni. He will know what to do", said Misty as she took out her cell phone."Just don't go near it. I don't want to have to go through all that drama again".

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Back at headquarters, Giovanni was talking to Delia. Delia was telling him about Jessie and James' fortune and how she decided to open a Pokémon hospital in the old mansion. They were discussing some of the details when they were interrupted.

"Giovanni, sir. You have a call from Ash and Misty", said his secretary Wendy.

"Yes. Thank you", he said as he put the phone on speaker. "Hello?" Giovanni answered.

"Mr. Giovanni, this is Misty and Ash. We were walking down Sullivan Street when we came across a device that we believe belongs to Team Firestar", said Misty.

"Is it a weapon?" he asked.

"Sort of", said Ash. "It is that thing they used to wipe people and Pokémon's memories".

"Pika pika," Pikachu added.

"Ash, don't touch that thing!" Delia warned.

"Mom? Is that you?" Ash asked.

"Yes. I am here. Don't touch that thing. We are on our way", said Delia.

"Right. What she said", Giovanni said as he hung up the phone.

Ash and Misty waited for a few minutes until they saw Giovanni's dark black van pull up. He and Delia, along with six other agents, came up to them. Ash pointed out the device.

"This is a weapon known as a Moriamar" said Giovanni as a team of agents put it in an evidence bag. "It replaces positive and happy memories with confusion and aggression. It is how Team Firestar was able to take control of you and the others".

"Who would want to create such a thing?" asked Misty. "And why was it all the way out here?"

"Zu Zuril ril?" asked Azuril.

"We don't know, but it is an effective and efficient way to get others to obey you", he responded. "I have no idea what it is doing out here but we need to search the area. There might be more".

Giovanni called dozens of additional Rockets to come and search the area while Delia, Ash, Misty, and their Pokémon returned to headquarters. Delia went straight to Jessie and James' room and knocked on the door.

"That better not be Meowth and Lucy", Jessie growled as she paused the movie. She looked at her alarm clock. It was only 9:00pm, but it felt much later to her.

"Or the twerps", James moaned.

"I'll get it", she told him as she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She opened the door a few inches.

"I am sorry to bother you this late but I thought you should know that we found some of Team Firestar's old weaponry", said Delia.

Jessie opened the door wider and invited her in. James was already in his clothes, and he started making tea for the three of them.

"Does this mean they are in the area?" James asked worriedly.

"Well, the interesting things about these weapons is that they are the same ones used to take you hostage", Delia explained.

"How do you know that?" asked Jessie.

"Giovanni had them fingerprint tested. He found yours, Dominos, Ash's, and Ritchie's prints, as well as the prints of that woman and her two body guards; Dave and Mark", she told them.

"So they were abandoned?" asked James as he handed her some tea.

"That is what it looks like", said Delia.

"But what can we do about that?" Jessie asked.

"Well, we know that someone had to abandon them, someone who isn't in prison".

"You said that that the Lisa woman's bodyguard's fingerprints were found", said Jessie. "Aren't all three of them in jail?"

"Yes, but we have reason to believe there was a fourth person involved", she replied.

"What are the other weapons?" asked James.

"A few iron rods. The ones used to burn people", she said sadly. Delia opened her bag and produced a weapon. It was wrapped tightly in plastic.

"So you mean...."Jessie started.

"This particular weapon has your prints on them. Defensive marks. The person who raped you used this to burn you", she explained.

"So if you find those prints, you find out who hurt me", Jessie whispered.

"Exactly", said Delia. "Giovanni had an agent search through the database for a match, and he found one".

"Really?" Jessie and James asked in unison.

Delia handed her a small photograph. She took it in her hand and studied it.

"Do you remember this person?" she asked.

"Yes. But how did you get this?" Jessie asked.

"I'm confused, who is this person?" James asked as he took the photo from her. He looked familiar....

"He was a former Team Rocket field agent, and he is the person who raped you", said Delia.

"This....this...James, do you know who this is?" she asked.

"Its Danny. He's the reason you left the bike gang. He's..." James responded.

"He was my boyfriend", Jessie said angrily.

"You mean you had a relationship with him?" Delia asked. "This same Danny?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I left the bike gang, and James, and spent a year living with him in this sleazy apartment on the fringe of Viridian City. I should have known he was the one who did this to me. He spent months abusing me. I stayed with him because I was an addict. He got me the drugs I craved, so I stayed, even though I wanted to leave", she confessed.

"I am sorry", said Delia. Giovanni had told her about Jessie's drug problem, but she had never learned any of the details.

"Where is he now?" asked James.

"Hiding", said Delia. "He could have been near us all this time, disguised, and we never even noticed him. Giovanni is going to send agents looking for him".

"Good", said Jessie.

"We can ask Rumika to help too, since she is such a good spy", James suggested.

"You are right. Well I am sorry for coming in this late and disturbing you, I just thought I should share the news with you asap", said Delia.

"We appreciate it. Thanks", said James.

Delia gave Jessie a hug, which she returned, and then left the two ex-Rockets alone in their bedroom. Jessie was silent as she crawled back under the covers and shut her eyes. James followed her lead. Neither of them said anything the rest of the night.


	68. Dates and Duties

The next morning Clement and Serena were the first ones in their group up, so they decided to get breakfast at the Team Rocket cafeteria together. They got their food and then sat down at an empty table. Clement was scribbling something in a notebook while Chespin and Luxray chowed down on some Pokepuffs that Serena had made.

"Clement, what are you doing?" Serena asked.

Clement met her eyes. She had only taken a few bites of her food, whereas he was completely done.

"Nothing really that important", he said as he shut the notebook. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I am sick of this food. Honestly, I miss your cooking. It is nice not having to camp out, but I kind of miss traveling on foot", she told him.

"On the contrary, I really like staying here. Have you gone exploring yet? They have lots of cool things for people and Pokémon", he replied.

"Really? Like what?" she asked.

"They have all types of obstacles courses and arenas that you can use to train. There is a professional Pokémon groomer, a bowling alley, movie theater, laser tag park, shooting range, hair salon, there is even a pool that is closed for winter but some of the ice Pokémon have been skating on it", he explained. "If you want I can show you after you finish eating".

"That would be awesome. I had no idea this place had so much. I would love to get a haircut", she replied. "And I bet my Pokémon would love a trip to the salon too".

"Great, just let me know when you are ready", said Clement as he returned to his book. The idea of spending the entire day with just Serena made him extremely nervous.

"I'm ready now", she said.

"Do you want to wait and see if anyone else wants to join us?" Clement asked. "Maybe if Cilan and Iris or Drew and May came then I would be less nervous", he thought to himself.

"Nah! We hardly ever do anything with just the two of us. Usually Bonnie or Ash or Dawn or someone else comes along. What do you say, is it a date?" she asked hopefully.

"Um ok. Let's get going I guess", said Clement as he returned his Pokémon.

He turned around and saw that Serena had already returned his tray and dirty dishes. She waved and motioned for him to hurry up. He ran after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Meowth, Lucy, Acorn, and Aliyah woke up on the roof of headquarters. Lucy was the first to open her eyes, and she shook the others awake once she noticed where they had ended up.

"What's up?" Meowth asked sleepily.

"I don't remember climbing up here last night", Lucy responded.

"Veee vee Eevee", said Acorn. "You were being obnoxious, so Jessie and James made us take you away".

"Eevee veee vee" said Aliyah. "You were yelling and stuff. They said that you were buzzed".

"That explains this migraine", Lucy replied.

"What were weeze doin' before dat?" Meowth asked the Eevee.

"Vee Eevee eve Eevee vee" said Aliyah. "You were at the casino. We don't know what you did there, we were with Jessie and James".

"Dat's right! We won all dat money!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! That's why we bought those drinks! We were celebrating!" Lucy added.

Lucy opened her satchel. In it was a card worth about a million dollars.

"Eevee Eevee eve", said Acorn. "We are already rich? So what is the big deal?"

"She's right. I forgot dat weeze got dem mansions now", Meowth replied.

"But this money is ours. We can do whatever we want with it!" Lucy reminded him. "Jessie and James can't touch this".

"But yous said it yereself, we are Pokémon. Weeze don't need cash, especially since our human friends are loaded", he replied. "I never dought dat I would ever be rich enough to hold a million bucks in my paw. Now I have it and I don't even know what to do with it".

"Let's worry about that later", said Lucy. "I am hungry. I could use a nice fancy breakfast right now. Something other than the Team Rocket cafeteria".

"Den we will have breakfast at Tiffany's!" Meowth exclaimed. "Just like de movie stars!"

"Vee vee!" said Acorn and Aliyah together. "We want to come too".

"No. Yous stay here. Jessie and James will buys yous whatever yous want. Dis money is ours", Meowth responded.

The two cat-like Pokémon climbed down the roof and headed towards the restaurant while Acorn and Aliyah teleported back to Jessie and James, who were still asleep in their bed. The Eevee decided to jump on them until they woke up.

"What the....", James said as he opened his eyes.

The two Eevee were staring at him patiently, along with Chimecho, Mime Jr, Inkay, and Growly. Jessie woke up a second later.

"Do you all need something?" she asked the Pokémon. She was clearly irritated. They all shook their head 'no'.

"I wonder where they took Meowth and Lucy last night", James yawned. He got up and walked over to Annastasia's crib. "Anna-chan slept well. She only got up once the entire evening".

"Hopefully you took them far away", Jessie said to the Eevee, who nodded.

"It doesn't matter now. They are probably hung-over", said James as he cuddled Annastasia.

"We have a meeting in an hour, we better hurry", Jessie said to James as she started getting dressed. She threw a pair of pants at James.

"Meeting for what?" He said as he put Annastasia on the bed and started getting ready.

"Giovanni. He wants to speak to us and Rumika about what they found last night", she explained. "He just sent me a text message an hour ago, but I didn't see it until now".

James watched Jessie's face as she got dressed and started packing up all of her and Annastasia's things for the day. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"What's up?" she asked, surprised.

"You just sorta looked like you needed a hug", he replied.

"James.....that is sweet. I'm fine really. Give me Annastasia, I need to feed her before we head down", she replied.

A half hour later, Jessie, James, and Annastasia appeared in Giovanni's office. Rumika was already there.

"Where are Meowth and Lucy?" Giovanni asked them.

"I just called them. They went out to breakfast, but they are on their way now", Rumika responded.

"We're here", Lucy said as she and Meowth ran into the office.

Giovanni's Persian glared and hissed at Meowth, but he just ignored him for once. Giovanni asked Rumika and Lucy to leave for a few minutes so that he could talk to them alone.

"I brought you all here because I have a proposition for you", he started.

"And what might that be?" asked Jessie.

"I was wondering if you three would be willing to work for me", said Giovanni.

"You want to re-hire us? Why?" James asked in astonishment.

"I did a re-evaluation", he said to Jessie, James, and Meowth. "It turns out you were indeed a benefit to the team. I shouldn't have let you go".

"That's nice and all, but we are rich now. Weeze don't need no Team Rocket", Meowth responded. "What makes yous dink dat we'd wanna go back to doin' grunt work anyways?"

"I figured you'd say that. I am not suggesting that you get your old jobs back. Instead, I was thinking about a promotion", Giovanni replied.

"What sorta promotion?" Meowth asked.

"Base leaders. We need to spread ourselves out. As base leaders, you will be in charge of hiring future Team Rocket members. I will consult with you several times a month, but other than that you will be free to do whatever you want, wherever you want, so long as you remain loyal to Team Rocket and do not go off supporting any other gangs", he explained.

"What about Rumika and Lucy?" asked James.

"I plan on adding them to our spy force. They will be excellent. Rumika has already proven herself and we could use an agent like Lucy on our side", he added.

"We need some time to think about this, sir", said James. "Rumika and Lucy are probably going to tell you the same thing".

"Of course", said Giovanni.

"Are we free to go then?" asked Jessie. She didn't want to stay there any longer than was necessary.

"Not quite. I wanted to let you know that we have captured the man in this photo", he told Jessie as he showed her the picture of Danny. "His hideout wasn't too far from here. We got him at one o'clock this morning".

"Really? That easily?" she asked in astonishment.

"Well, he was desperate. That is why he was trying to dispose of those weapons, he had no where else to go after we shut down those Team Firestar bases", Giovanni explained.

"Talk about a lucky break", said James.

"You are dismissed. Send in Lucy and Rumika on your way out, and don't discuss this information with anyone until I say so, understand?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes sir!" the three Rockets saluted him as they left the room. Lucy and Rumika were pacing in the hall.

"Your turn", Jessie said vaguely. Lucy and Rumika shrugged and then went into the office together. Five minutes later they emerged, clearly shocked.

"Are you going to accept?" Rumika asked Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"We don't have anything to lose", said Jessie.

"And being a Rocket is what makes us...us", said James.

"And weeze spent years tryin' to get promoted", said Meowth.

"I think we will" Jessie decided. "I will, at least".

"If you are in, then I am too", James responded.

"Me tree", said Meowth.

"Lucy what do you think?" Rumika asked the Purrloin. "I'm going to do it. Jessie is the only family I've got, and I really am a top-notch spy".

Lucy looked at the four humans and Meowth before her. She settled her eyes on Meowth.

"If you all are in, then so am I", she answered.

"Then here we are. The brand new Rocket Gang!" James exclaimed as he gathered them all in a group hug, which several of their Pokémon came out to join.

"Ay yeee!" Annastasia laughed.

"That's right", Lucy and Meowth said together.

"Now all weeze need is a new motto....", Meowth added.

"Let's go give Giovanni our answer", said Jessie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Azuril were hanging out at a local ice cream parlor when Delia called.

"It's your mom", said Misty as she handed him his phone. "You should pick up".

"Hey mom, what's up? Did you make it back to Pallet Town?" he asked as he continued to eat his dessert.

"Well, it turns out there is one more thing Giovanni and I wanted to do before I headed back to pack", she told him.

"Ok", Ash responded. Misty giggled as chocolate-chip ice cream dribbled down the front of his shirt.

"We were hoping to get everyone together tonight. Giovanni has something important to announce, and he wants to tell everyone at once so that there isn't any confusion", she explained.

"Ok. I have everyone's number. Do you want me to text them?" Ash asked as Misty tried to wipe the goop off his shirt.

"Nope. We will take care of that. I just wanted to give you a head's up", said Delia.

"Ok. Thanks mom. I guess I will see you later then", said Ash as he hung up the phone.

"I just got a text message from Giovanni", said Misty. "He wants me to come to this banquet he is holding tonight".

"That's what my mom was just telling me about", he responded.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"Azuril?" asked Azuril.

"I think he wants us all to go", Ash replied as he pet Pikachu on the head.

"It's a group text", Misty observed. "Jessie, James, Rumika, Mondo, May, Serena, Max... It looks like everyone is getting the same message. I wonder what this is all about".

"I guess we will have to wait until tonight to find out", said Ash.

"Pikachu pi pi Pika", Pikachu told Azuril. "We should go together again. Do you want to be my date?"

"Ril ril!" Azuril responded merrily. "Of course I do!"

"Sometime I wish we could understand what they are talking about", Ash commented.

"I think I can figure it out", Misty replied as she scratched Azuril underneath her chin.


	69. Proposal

Clement and Serena were at the movie theater seeing "Night of Noctowl" when both of their cellphones went off. Serena jumped from the sudden fright and accidentally hit Clement in the gut.

"Sorry", she whispered to Clement and the rest of the audience as they snuck out of the theaters.

"Its just a text message", said Clement as he looked at his phone.

"I got one too", said Serena.

"I wonder why he is having another banquet tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know. But we should definitely go if he invited us personally. I have a feeling he doesn't do things like this unless it is important", Serena responded.

Serena's phone went off again. This time it was a group text from Iris. Duplica, Misty, Bonnie, May, Dawn, Autumn, Sakura, Bianca, Zoey, Lucy, and Rumika were also linked.

"Look's like everyone is going", said Serena as she showed the message to Clement. "Iris says they are all bringing dates. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. That would be fun", Clement replied.

"Awesome. Lets get back in there. I want to find out what is going to happen to that baby Hoot-hoot", said Serena as she grabbed his hand and walked backed into the theaters.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Max were in the Viridian Forest, looking for Pokémon to capture. They were hiding in the bushes, hoping to ambush any unsuspecting creature that crossed their path.

"Look, there are some Beedrill", Max whispered as he pointed to a swarm that had landed a few yards away from them.

"Do you think we should really go after those?" asked Bonnie. "Those stingers look dangerous".

"Rumika has a Beedrill. They are really good Pokémon to have on your team", said Max. "And now that I am ten, I need to start building myself a strong team".

"I guess that as long as we are quiet, we will be fine", Bonnie whispered.

All of a sudden, both of their cell phones went off.

"Uh oh", she and Max said together as a group of about twenty Beedrill spotted them in the bushes.

"Run!" They yelled in unison. The Beedrill swarm chased after them.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Bonnie shrieked.

"De nay!" yelled Dedenne.

"Go Jerry!" Bonnie yelled as he threw her Pokeball. "Use ice beam to freeze those Beedrill!"

"Go Munchlax!" yelled Max as he released his sister's Pokémon. "Metronome!"

"Munch munch!" the Pokémon called out.

The metronome attack forced the Beedrill to become stuck in place. Jerry's ice beam hit them head on.

"Thunderbolt Dedenne!" Bonnie instructed.

Bonnie and Max watched as the small electric mouse knocked out half of the Beedrill in one hit.

"Again!" said Bonnie.

One more shock and all the Beedrill were down. Bonnie and Max each caught one in a Pokeball, then they fled the scene with Dedenne, Munchlax, and Jerry in tote. They stopped when they got to the Viridian City gym.

"Wow thanks Bonnie", said Max. "If it weren't for you, I would have been toast".

"I know", she answered. "Let's see who called us in the first place".

"It was Giovanni", Max told her as he looked at his phone.

"He's inviting us to a special dinner. How cool", Bonnie commented as she looked at her own phone.

"Great. Now lets go catch us some more Pokémon", Max suggested as he headed back into the woods.

"Don't you think that is enough for today?" asked Bonnie.

"De ne ne ne", said Dedenne.

"I want to catch the next one all by myself. You don't have to come if you don't want to", he replied.

Bonnie looked at her two Pokémon and then back at Max. "He's going to kill himself without us" she thought to herself.

"No, I'm coming. Wait for me!" she called after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night everyone had gathered in the banquet hall. Everyone had gathered around their friends and was talking. They were each allowed to bring two Pokémon. All of Ash's travel companions, Delia, Professor Oak, as well as the Rocket members who had been helping to take down Team Firestar were gathered.

"Well if it isn't momma bear", Jessie heard a voice call from behind her.

"Cassidy", Jessie said menacingly.

"And Botch", said James.

"You.....you know my name is Butch! You just mess it up because you know it bothers me!" he replied angrily.

"No I ....." James started to say, but Jessie interrupted him.

"It's just his accent. Get over it", Jessie scolded. "What do you want anyway?"

"We heard about your little promotion", said Cassidy. "And we wanted to say congrats".

"Um...thanks", Jessie replied. "Why?"

"Well, we are friends aren't we?" Cassidy asked, turning to James.

"I guess so", James responded. Jessie gave him a glare.

"Giovanni no longer considers you losers so neither do we", she explained.

"Is there something you want?" Jessie asked. Her patience for Cassidy was limited.

"No, just letting you know who your allies are", she said simply. "Let's go....Butch".

Cassidy and Butch turned to walk away. Annastasia stared at them and teared up as they walked away.

"No, Annastasia. Don't think about them", Jessie told the infant.

"Good evening, senpai", Mondo said as he walked up to Jessie and James. Annastasia laughed and reached out to him. James handed her over to Mondo, who took her right away.

"You are getting so big", he told the infant. "How are you two doing? Giovanni told me that you accepted his offer".

"Yep. We decided that we had nothing to lose", said James. "We are going set it up at the Pallet House, this way we can have the restaurant too. And with a private jet and two Mew that can teleport us short distances, traveling will be a piece of cake".

"And we would miss being Rockets too much to stay away", Jessie added.

"So did Giovanni tell you why he is having this banquet?" Mondo asked them quietly.

"No. Why, did he tell you?" Jessie whispered back.

Mondo motioned for them to follow him to the corner of the room. They followed him.

"Giovanni wants to hire everyone here", Mondo whispered.

"Really?" Jessie and James said together.

"Yep. Ash, Brock, Gary, Misty, Iris, they are some of the best young Pokémon masters in the world.

"I wonder if they will accept", said James.

"It depends on Ash. If he accepts, I'm sure the others will follow", said Mondo.

"It does make sense. A water Pokémon master, Pokémon Connoisseur, Pokémon researcher, Pokémon doctor, top coordinators, a dragon master, Indigo, Hoen, and Johto League champions, a Ditto master, why wouldn't he want them on his side?" Jessie asked. "As much as I hate to admit it.. they could be really beneficial for Team Rocket".

"Hey Mondo", Duplica interrupted. "Everyone is finding their seats".

"Right", said Mondo as he handed the baby back over to James.

Jessie and James followed him to the table. There were over three hundred guests at the enormous table, both human and Pokémon. Giovanni and his Persian were at the head. Delia was next to him on one side, then Ash, Misty, Professor Oak, Gary, Dawn, Tracey, Brock, Autumn, Domino, Archer, Cassidy, Butch, Mondo, Duplica, Annie, Oakley, Attila, Hun, Norman, Caroline, Grace, Brock's parents Lola and Flint, a few dozen other Team Rocket members, Ritchie, Sakura, Forrest, Zoey, Bianca, Harley, Drew, May, Max, Bonnie, Serena, Clement, Iris, Cilan. On the other side of the table there was the elite four, Grand Festival champions, professors, gym leaders, and frontier brains of all the Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Toka regions, Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika. Jessie and James took a seat between Rumika and Meowth.

"Before we eat I would like to explain in more detail why I have assembled you all here", Giovanni said as he stood up. "We would like to form an alliance".

"What's he talkin' bout?" Meowth asked Jessie.

"Just listen, dummy. That is what he is trying to tell us", she responded.

"You have all shown tremendous ability and I would like to invite all of you to join Team Rocket officially", he continued.

"For real?" Ash asked his mother.

"Yes", she responded.

"But sir, why us?" Sakura asked Giovanni.

"You have all proven yourselves to be skilled in the art of Pokémon training. You have incredible courage and ability. Without your assistance, we would have never been able to defeat Team Firestar", he replied.

"What do we have to do?" Max asked.

"You will be rank C agents, meaning you will be called upon in times of trouble", Giovanni responded.

"Does this mean that we have to steal other people's Pokémon?" asked Bonnie.

"No. You're job would be to protect Kanto from other gangs", he replied.

"When do we have to give you our final answer?" asked May.

"I will give you a week", said Giovanni.

"I don't need a week", said Ash. "I will join".

"Pi pi chu", said Pikachu.

"Ash are you sure you don't want to think about it first?" Delia asked him.

"The truth is, I have been thinking about it a lot. Team Rocket isn't the organization I originally thought it was. It turns out, I stand for all the same things. I want to help protect people and Pokémon, and if Team Rocket is the way to do it, then count me in", he explained.

"If he is joining, then I am too", said Misty.

"Azuril ril", said Azuril.

"Me three", said Brock.

One by one everyone agreed to join until everyone had give Giovanni their answer. The older members of the group (professors, gym leaders, ect...) also decided to accept his offer, provided they didn't have to leave their current job positions.

"Are you all serious?" asked Ash. "You are joining just because I am too?"

"We are your friends. We promised we'd stand by you, remember?" Ritchie told him. "And you are right. Team Rocket isn't the evil organization we thought it was. We really do stand for all the same things".

"Yeah. And we are all in this together", said Duplica.

"I never thought I'd see the day...."Jessie started.

"....that the twerps joined Team Rocket", James finished.

"Let us savor dis moment", Meowth added.

"I can't believe this is happening. Do we get uniforms?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Of course", said Giovanni. "I was thinking of getting a new design for you all as well, so as to distinguish you form the other agents, since you will have different responsibilities."

"Leave that to James and I", said Jessie. "We know how to design uniforms".

"Oh brother", said May.

"I was worried they'd say that", Drew added.

"I actually like their sense of fashion", said Dawn. "I just never thought that I would admit it".

"As long as we wouldn't have to wear them all the time" Cynthia told them.

"Of course not. Only when you are out on business", Giovanni explained. "And all missions would be voluntary of course. Unlike my other agents, you would be paid per mission, not monthly".

Everyone spent a few more minutes talking about the details of their new positions until Delia called for a toast.

"Let's raise our glass to a new Team Rocket", said Delia.

"To us!" everyone cheered as they raised their glasses.

The rest of the night went by quick as they celebrated their latest victory. Everyone decided to spend the evening hanging out in the banquet hall together, even the Pokémon.

"Finally, all this drama is over", Clement said to Serena, Iris, and Cilan. "Team Firestar is over with for good".

"I can't believe it has been almost a year since we got involved in all of this", said Serena. "Time really flies, and so much has changed since we first left Kalos".

"Now all we have to worry about is the Pokémon contests and the Indigo Plateau", said Iris. "I plan doing my best, which means you all better watch out".

"Yep. I have a feeling that is going to be enough to keep us occupied", Cilan added.

"Did I mention how much I love Kanto?" Serena asked.

"Thank you Delia", said Giovanni. "I wouldn't have been able to do this without you".

"Don't mention it. What else are families for?" she replied.


	70. Pre-Holiday Excitement

Six weeks after the TR banquet...

After scoring another victory at the Skylet Contest in Viridian City, this time with the help of Mondo and Rumika, Jessie, James, Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika visited every gym in Kanto so that James could earn all the gym badges. With just three weeks until the Grand Festival, they all headed back to Pallet Town. They had decided to take over Delia's Pallet House, vowing to transform it into one of the hottest rendezvous in Kanto. They had hired dozens of workers and planned to build a bar, pool, and a larger inn next to the former bed and breakfast. Misty, Ash, Bonnie, Serena, May, Max, Drew, Ritchie, Sakura, Forrest, Harley, Clement, Iris, Cilan, Dawn, Bianca, Zoey, Barry, and Duplica had come to work for them temporarily, along with Teeshy and Brianna, who were already working for Delia. They had live performances on a nightly basis, usually staring Duplica, the Sensational Sisters, or themselves. Jessie and James planned on working in the kitchen a few days a week, but they also wanted to design clothing for Pokémon and trainers. Now they were packing up and getting ready to go to the Grand Festival, which was to be held in the Trainers' Village next door to the Indigo Plateau.

"It was nice of you twerps to stick around and help us pack up the House", Jessie said to Serena, Bonnie, Barry, and Clement, who were helping to close the indoor pool and hot tub.

"Hey, its not like we had anything else to do", said Serena.

"And we could use the extra cash", Clement added.

After the Skylet contest in Viridian City, Bonnie, Serena, and the other coordinators in their group managed to earn all five ribbons by participating in and winning various other contests throughout Kanto while James earned his gym badges. Now they were all set to compete.

"I made sure all the rooms were swept out", said Lucy. "And all the food is out of the refrigerators".

"And weeze also made sure dat dey were all unplugged too", said Meowth.

"Good. Do you know where James is with the baby?" Jessie asked.

"Right here, dear", James answered as he entered the room. He was carrying Annastasia.

"Is she warm enough?" Jessie asked worriedly as she walked up to the baby.

"I picked that coat out myself. The store manager said it was warm enough to keep a baby warm in negative ten degree weather", said May. She, Drew, and Dawn came up behind them.

"I know. I can't help but be worried about my little princess", said Jessie as she kissed her on the forehead and adjusted her tiny hat. "I want her to be as warm as possible".

"I packed extra hats and blankets for her", said Rumika. "You won't have to worry about her face or head getting cold".

"Good. We should get going. I will call Remy", said Jessie.

Remy was their private driver. He was going to pick them up in a private jet and bring them to the Trainer's village, where they would be staying during the Festival.

"I love you guys so much more now that you are rich", Max said as the jet approached.

"Gee danks", Meowth said sarcastically. "Feels great to be appreciated".

"Does everybody have everything?" Jessie asked as they got ready to board the plane.

"Yes, mom", said Misty and Ash as they walked passed her with their suitcases.

"Very funny. I don't want to turn around because someone forgot their favorite pair of Charizard underpants", Jessie said to Ash.

"Ayyyy!" Annastasia laughed.

"Anna-chan knows a burn when she hears one", said Iris.

Delia was waiting for them when they got to the Trainer's Village.

"Mom, its so nice to see you again", said Ash as he hugged his mother.

"You too. How was working for Jessie and James? Are they doing a good job taking care of the Pallet House?" she asked.

"Actually yes. I didn't realize they actually had business skills", he replied.

"Pi pi kachu", said Pikachu.

"I told you so. I saw the picture you sent of you all wearing the new TR uniforms that Jessie and James had designed. I think they were incredible", she responded.

"Thanks, Delia. We poured our heart and souls into that design", said James.

"I actually liked them too, and I didn't think I would", Misty commented.

"So where is dad?" asked Ash.

"He is back at the house we are renting here for the week. He had some things come up. Being the boss of Team Rocket is a lot of work", she told him.

"Yeah. Even as mini-bosses we feel the pressure", said Jessie.

"Senpai!" Mondo exclaimed as he came into view.

"Mondo! We've missed you!" James exclaimed.

Jessie, James, and Meowth all ran to hug had not seen him since James' last gym battle.

"I heard that you two have been very busy. Planning a wedding, preparing for the Grand Festival, being Team Rocket executives, running a restaurant/inn, cooking, performing, designing costumes, parenting....how do you do it?" asked Mondo.

"We are Team Rocket, we can do anything", said Jessie.

"And they have us", said Rumika.

"Well I hope you are ready for the Grand Festival", said Mondo.

"We are", James responded.

"Are you entering as a group?" he asked.

"Yep. Me, James, Meowth, Rumika, and Lucy", Jessie replied.

"Me, Serena, Misty, May, and Drew are in a group too", said Bonnie.

"And me, Cilan, Dawn, and Zoey are going together too", said Iris.

"I am going to compete on my own", said Bianca.

"So will I" said Barry.

"This is going to be very interesting", said Delia. "I can't wait to watch you all perform. May the best team, or individual, win".

"Don't you worry, we will", said Jessie.

"I never saw a group contest before", said Ash. "I am really looking forward to it".

"Me too", said Clement. "I guess that there is a separate prize for groups and individuals?"

"That's right", said May. "But if you are part of a group, you cannot compete individually".

Annastasia started to cry.

"We have to go take care of the baby. We will meet you for dinner at 5", said Jessie.

"Ok. See you later", said Duplica as she waved them goodbye. She turned to Mondo. "Let's go find something fun to do before we all meet up for supper".

"Sure", said Mondo shyly as he took her hand.

"Good idea. Cilan, you want to go on a pre-dinner date?" asked Iris.

"Yes. I heard there are lots of fun things to do around here", he replied.

"Let's go, Ash", said Misty as she pulled him away.

Serena and Clement, Bonnie and Max, Sakura and Ritchie, May and Drew, and Lucy and Meowth all went their separate ways.

"I wish Gary were here", Dawn said to Delia.

"Did someone say my name?" Gary asked as he came up behind her and Delia.

"Gary, I didn't think you would be here until tomorrow", said Dawn happily.

"Neither did I. It turns out I was able to get out of that internship a little earlier than I thought", he explained. "Wanna go do something?"

"Sure. Bye, everyone", Dawn said as she waved goodbye to Delia, Forrest, Bianca, and Zoey.

"Zoey, do you want to go out with me?" Forrest asked.

"Sure", Zoey replied as she took his arm.

"Humph", Bianca sighed.

"I was going to do some shopping. Care to come along?" Delia asked her.

"I'd love to!" Bianca exclaimed. She and Delia headed towards the department stores.

"Grand Festival, here I come!" Bianca shouted in her head as she and Delia walked away. "They aren't going to see me coming".

"Wait!" they heard two voices call from behind them. Harley and Barry were running towards them.

"Where did everyone go?" Harley asked, still out of breath.

"Everyone went their separate ways", Bianca explained.

"Oh" Barry replied. "We just walked away to refill our water bottles and everyone had disappeared".

"I just remembered, Bianca. I told Giovanni I was going to meet him. Why don't you, Barry, and Harley hang out for a while, until we go to dinner?" Delia suggested.

"Sure. Is that fine with you, hun?" Harley asked Bianca.

"Me too", said Barry.

Bianca blushed. "Sure", she replied.

"Ok, see you later tonight", Delia said as she waved them goodbye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night everyone, coordinator, Rockets, and trainers alike gathered for a large meal at the Contest Banquet Hall. Professor Oak, Ivy, Rowan, Birch, Elm, Tracey, Brock, and Autumn had joined them.

"Look at all dis food!" Meowth exclaimed. "And to dink it's all ours!"

"Good thing too because I am starving. I need some real food, not Pokepuffs", Lucy responded.

One of the officials of the Kanto Grand Festival Division 2-A stood up to greet them.

"We would like to thank all of our competitors for joining us for this wonderful event, The Kanto Grand Festival pre-event Banquet. We have trainers and coordinators from all over the world here with us today, from age ten to one hundred and ten! We have a wide range of Pokémon too. From the common Metapod to the Legendary Darkrai. We welcome you all! Please enjoy yourselves and rest up, for the first rounds begin tomorrow at sunrise."

Everyone clapped and then dug into their food.

"What a great way to celebrate the holidays", Professor Oak said to Ash and Misty.

"I know. I can't believe Christmas is only a few days away", said Misty.

"This sure beats last Christmas", said James.

"Yeah, last Christmas sucked", said Rumika.

"Why? What happened?" Dawn asked them.

"Well for one thing, James, Meowth, and I had to stay in this tiny little shack on the edge of Vaniville", said Jessie.

"Dere was no heat or nothin' for tree days, de 23rd, 24th, and 25th of December", Meowth complained. "And dese two boneheads almost burned my tail off".

"Wobba Wobbufet", Wobbufet said as he nodded his head.

"That was Wobaffet's fault!" Jessie replied. "He burnt his stupid marshmallow on the bonfire and then started waving the stick around".

"And then I tried to put it out but...." James started.

"....We ended up soaking the fire pit", Jessie continued.

"And den all weeze had was ice", Meowth finished. "What 'bout yous?"

"I was alone, as usual. I managed to get a good meal from the Pokémon Center though", Rumika responded.

"Lucky, I wasn't even allowed in a Pokémon Center", said Lucy. "Not unless I wanted to pretend to be someone's pet Purrloin. I just stayed in this trainer's cabin that was abandoned.".

"Sounds like you all had it rough", said Ash.

"Yeah. I bet yous feel guilty now", Meowth replied.

"No, I mean you could have just went to a Pokémon Center", said Dawn.

"We tried, but they were all full", Jessie responded. "We weren't the only homeless people looking for a meal and a warm bed on Christmas".

"The good news is that we never have to worry about freezing to death again", said James.

"Why didn't you go back to Team Rocket HQ or one of the bases?" asked Dawn.

"'Cuz we had no form of transportation", Meowth explained. "And it was too cold to try and take dat balloon anywhere".

"Wobba", Wobbufet added.

"I can't believe dat after all dese years weeze finally got our own place to spend the holidays", said Meowth. "A nice place too. Yere house is comfy. Delia sure knows how to pick dem. I'm glad we live dere now".

"What did you do before last year?" asked Bonnie.

"We were able to spend most holidays at headquarters or at the Team Rocket base in Sinnoh", Jessie replied. "But Kalos was too far away and the closest base was full".

"I never spent Christmas away from home before", said May. "It is kind of exciting though".

"Yeah. I can't believe the last round of the contest is just a few days before Christmas Eve", said Max. "It's a good thing mom and dad were able to make it".

"I still have Christmas shopping to do", said Delia. "I have been so busy with the hospital that I forgot to set aside time".

"I'll go with you, Ms. Ketchum", said Rumika. "I haven't done any of my shopping too".

"We decided to do a secret Santa", Serena explained. "This way we would all only need to get one gift".

"I hope that Jessie, James, or Meowth got me", said Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Me too!" Bonnie, Max, Duplica, and Mondo said in unison.

When the feast was over, everyone headed back to their cabins in order to rest for the contest, which started the next day.

James and Jessie tucked Annastasia into her collapsible bassinet while Meowth and Lucy curled up on the extra bed.

"It is going to be her first Christmas. We should get her a tree and stocking tomorrow", Jessie whispered. "I can't believe we forgot"

"There is still time. It's a good idea. This way the Jynx will know where to find here", James responded.

"Yere gonna spoil her", Meowth scolded them. "She don't need no Santa when her parents are zillionaires".

"You'd do the same thing if you had a kid", Jessie retorted.

"Yeah, like dat is ever gonna happen..." Meowth replied.

"Shut up. I want to go to sleep", Lucy said as she wacked Meowth on the back of the head.

"Eevee eve", Acorn and Aliyah agreed.

"Goodnight everyone", said Jessie and James in unison as they crawled into bed.

Within a few minutes, they were all fast asleep.

**Flashback Dream**

James was fifteen years old. He and Jessie had been in the bridge bike gang for about four years. Lately Jessie had been acting different. She kept sneaking out after everyone else had gone to sleep. James as worried about her. Every night she was leaving the tent they slept in with the rest of the gang and never gave any explanation as to where she was going. He decided to follow her one day, secretly of course.

After Jessie left the tent she headed to a dark alley on the other side of town.

"Hi Danny", James heard Jessie's voice whisper.

He looked closely and saw the two teens facing one another. Danny lit a cigarette and handed it to her.

"Thanks", Jessie replied.

"So have you been thinking about my offer?" Danny asked Jessie.

"I want to do it. But don't you think we should wait until after the holidays?" she responded.

"I say the sooner we get out of here the better", he replied.

"I was thinking about James. We have spent every holiday together since we were nine", she responded.

"You are acting like you are changing your mind", said Danny.

"I'm not. I have to do something. The nurse thing didn't work out, and I don't have any more ideas", Jessie said dismally.

"I want to leave tomorrow. You should talk to that James kid before you go", he responded.

"I will", said Jessie. "But he isn't going to like it".

James saw Jessie and Danny heading back towards him so he ducked behind some garbage cans.

"Jessie isn't serious, leaving the gang? What about loyalty?" he thought to himself. "Its this Danny kid. He is corrupting her. I can't let him get away with that".

James stopped following Jessie after she and Danny disappeared into an old building together. He didn't know exactly what they were doing in there alone, but he decided that he really didn't want to know. He went his own way but stayed out the rest of the night, too distraught to go back to sleep. As he walked through the freezing cold streets he tried to think of a way to convince Jessie to stay with him.

"This is the worst Christmas Eve imaginable", he told himself over and over again in his head. "And if Jessie really does leave with him....this might be my last Christmas ever".

**dream over**

James woke up and looked around the cabin. Jessie was curled up next to him on one side, and most of his Pokémon were out of their balls and curled up on his other side. Meowth and Lucy were both out cold, and Annastasia was stirring in her bassinet. He got up to check on her.

"Oahh", she sighed happily when she saw his face. James picked her up and rocked her back and looked like she had been crying.

"Did you have a nightmare too?" he asked the infant.

"Yeeeeee", the baby responded.

"I am so happy that you are here", he whispered.

Annastasia murmured and then started to suck on his fingers.

"Hungry, huh? I can fix that", he whispered.

James took a bottle out of their little refrigerator and heated it up for a few seconds on the stove. When it was warm enough he picked her up and lay her down in his lap. Growly woke up and curled up next to them.

"Yeeeeee oh", she sighed before wrapping her tiny finger's around the rim of the bottle.

"Go on, you can do it", he encouraged.

Growly rubbed up against her, making her laugh. After a few moments she decided to start feeding.

"Growlithe grooowwwl", Growly howled softy.

"Vee, Eevee", said Acorn and Aliyah as they got up to join them.

"I love you guys", James told them all. "Thanks for being here for us".

"Growl growl", said Growly.

A few minutes later Annastasia refused to drink any more so James lay her back down in her cradle. Growly, Acorn, and Aliyah rejoined James in bed. He looked over at Jessie, who was snuggling against a pillow in her sleep. She was whispering something incomprehensible, but she sounded very peaceful, and James decided to be extra careful to not wake her.

"Goodnight", he whispered to his Pokémon before they all drifted back off into sleep.


	71. Grand Festival

The next morning Serena, Bonnie, May, Drew, and Misty met for breakfast.

"While we are all here alone, we should go over our routine one more time", said Drew.

"That is exactly what I was thinking", said Misty.

"We already agreed that we would be using Drew's Milotic, Bonnie's Julip, my Sylveon, May's Beautifly, and Misty's Garados first", said Serena.

"Yep. I am going to open with Garados' Dragon breath", said Misty.

"And then I will cool thing's off with Beautifly's healing gust", said May.

"Then Jerry and Milotic will use a double water gun to create a moving sculpture", said Bonnie.

"And Sylveon will keep it suspended for us", Serena finished.

"Sounds like a good plan of attack to me", said Drew. "If everything goes as planned, we are sure to win".

Brock and Autumn joined them with their food.

"You all talking about the contest?" asked Brock.

"That's right. This is the first time any of us have ever competed in a group contest before", said Serena. "We are super nervous".

"I am sure you all will do great", said Autumn. "Brock says that you are all excellent trainers, and I do not have a hard time believing that. Your Pokémon obviously have a lot of respect for you".

"Thank you", they all replied in unison.

"Autumn is aspiring to become a Pokémon breeder", said Brock. "She has been staying with me in Saffron City for the past two months. When I finish up school there, we are going to go work for Delia in her new Pokémon hospital".

"Good for you Brock. I always knew you'd end up doing something amazing", said Misty.

"How was working for Jessie and James?", he asked them.

"It wasn't actually that bad", said May.

"They paid us a lot of money, and we got free room and board at the motel", said Bonnie.

"De nay nay", said Dedenne.

"Azuril zuril said Azuril.

"Our Pokémon got to hang out at Professor Oak's lab everyday. It was nice because most of them haven't seen Ash's other Pokémon in a while and they missed their friends", said Misty.

"I actually enjoyed tending the bar", said Drew. "Cilan, Barry, and I worked it together".

"And I got to return at my post at the Cerulean City Gym, but I also took turns lifeguarding at the pool with Iris", said Misty.

"I helped them make all those uniforms", said Serena. "Bonnie and I also were waitresses".

"And I got to babysit Annastasia a few times", Bonnie added.

"Me too", said May.

"Sounds like a handful", said Autumn.

"Yeah, but the time flew by. That is what happens when you are surrounded by your friends", May replied. "And we made a boatload of cash".

"I'm glad you had fun. I am just really glad to be here with you again", said Brock.

"Ditto", they replied in unison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do I look?" Jessie asked James.

She was dressed in a dark magenta dress with blue ribbons and dark blue high heels. She wore a sapphire necklace that James had bought her to match her eyes, along with the charm bracelet they both shared.

"Like a million bucks", Meowth responded.

"Like a top coordinator", said James.

"Like you spent way to much time looking at yourself in the mirror", said Lucy.

"Well I didn't ask you", Jessie replied. "You look really handsome James".

James was wearing a black suit that Jessie had designed for him. Meowth was wearing a smaller version of the same design.

"Thanks, Jess. I think you did a really good job on this", he commented as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Jessie linked her arm with his. Rumika picked up Annastasia, and the five of them headed to the registration tent. Mondo, Giovanni, and Delia were waiting for them by the entrance.

"You all look amazing", Delia commented as they came into view.

"Thank you", they all said together.

After they completed registration, they went to the waiting area, where they joined with the other coordinators.

"First up are the couples, then the singles, then the groups", Misty explained.

"There are some rare Pokémon here", Jessie commented as a man with a Latios walked by.

"Then it's a good thing we have some rare Pokémon of our own", James responded. "With Acorn and Aliyah on our side, we have nothing to worry about".

"Ay yee, ay yee", Annastasia squealed.

"It sounds like she is trying to say my name!" Jessie said excitedly.

Jessie took the baby from Rumika. She placed her in her arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Can you say Jesss-y?" Jessie asked.

"Ay yee!" Annastasia answered back.

"Hear that! I told you", said Jessie.

"You're nuts. It don't sound like nothin', just a bunch of baby babble", said Meowth.

"Besides, don't you want her to call you 'mom' or something like that?" asked Lucy.

"It doesn't matter. She can call me whatever she wants", Jessie responded.

"I can take her if you want", Delia suggested. "Only coordinators should be in here".

"Okay. Please make sure she stays warm", Jessie told Delia as she handed over the infant.

"You know I will", Delia responded.

Jessie and James said goodbye to Annastasia a few more times before Delia, Mondo, and Giovanni walked away. Soon the other coordinators in their party joined them, while Ash, Brock, Autumn, Gary, Ritchie, Sakura, Barry, Duplica, Clement, Forrest, and Max took their seats in the audience.

"Bianca goes up next", May commented as she pointed to the television screen inside the waiting room.

"I hope she does well", said Serena.

Meanwhile, in the stands....

"Go Bianca!" a voice called from the crowd.

"Hey look, it's Tierno", said Ash to Brock.

"Pika pi", said Pikachu.

"Hey, T, it's been a while", he called.

"Oh, hey Ash", said Tierno. "You came to see Bianca compete?"

"Not just Bianca, a whole bunch of my friends are competing today", he responded. "I'd like you to meet some of my close friends".

Ash introduced Tierno to the rest of his group, then they all sat down together to watch Bianca perform. She did an excellent job, using a Wartortle and Doduo that she had captured while exploring Kanto. The judges gave her a 97 out of 100 points.

"I bet that will be enough to make it to the second round", said Ash.

"I guess we will have to wait to find out", said Max.

A few contestants later, it was Harley's turn. He used his Cacturne and Tangela to put on a unique, and somewhat creepy, performance. The judges gave him a 98.

"So far so good, huh Ash?" asked Tierno.

"Yeah", he replied. "I'm so proud of all of them. They have been working really hard".

Next up were the couples' performances, in which two coordinators worked together to create a routine using up to three Pokémon each. Next up were a young woman named Giselle and a boy named Damian. Both looked to be a few years older than Ash, maybe 20 or 21.

"Hey, look Ash. Don't you remember those two?" Brock asked.

"Damian....wait, isn't he the guy who abandoned Charizard when he was just a Charmander? I remember him now!" Ash replied.

"And Giselle. She is that girl from Pokémon Tech. the one with the Cubone", Brock added.

"Wow. I never thought we'd see them again", said Ash.

"Did you say that trainer abandoned a Charmander?" asked Tierno.

"That's right. It was back when I first started my journey. Brock, Misty, Pikachu, and I found Charmander sitting on a rock in the rain. We brought him to a Pokémon Center because he was really sick and the flame on his tail was weakening. Then we heard this Damian guy talking about how he left Charmander out there on purpose, and lied, telling him that he would return. Charmander decided to come with us in the end", Ash explained.

"And Giselle was this really popular girl at Pokémon Tech. She was a good battler but really stuck up", said Brock.

"Pikachu chu", Pikachu added.

"Well, it looks like the judges gave them a score of 80. I doubt that will be enough to get them to the next round", said Clement.

"So I guess they are getting what they deserve", said Max.

"Too bad Charizard is still in the Charisific Valley. I bet that Damian kid would regret treating him that way once he saw how strong Charizard became", said Duplica.

"Dit to to", her Ditto agreed.

After a few more couples' performances, it was time for the groups.

"Are you ready to rock this joint?" Meowth asked his friends.

"I'm ready if you are", said Lucy.

"Then let's do it", said Jessie.

"And now, I would like to introduce to you all, the Team of Jessie, James, Rumika, Meowth, and Lucy!"

"Hey look its Team Rocket!" Tierno exclaimed. "They aren't even using fake names this time. I wonder how they were able to get passed security".

"Yeah, a lot has changed since we last saw you", Ash told him.

"Pika", said Pikachu.

Meowth and Lucy each took out a guitar. James and Jessie released Acorn and Aliyah. The Eevee were all dressed up in a homemade costumes. Meowth and Lucy started to play, and the twin Pokémon danced in sync with the tune.

"They are just so cute! I can't stand it!" said Delia.

"Ayy-yee!" Annastasia called out.

Acorn and Aliyah made their dance more interesting by showing off some of their attacks.

"They have some amazing Eevee. I never saw Eevee that can use shield and double team", Tierno observed.

"They are something else, alright", said Max.

When they were finished, the judges awarded them with a perfect score.

"I knew that was going to happen", said Misty from the Coordinator's tent. "Its those Mew. They can't lose".

A few groups later, Misty, May, Drew, Serena, and Bonnie were next in line.

"I am so scared. We never performed in front of this many people", said Bonnie.

"Julip Julip", Jerry agreed.

"Just think of it as any other contest, except this time you have us all on your side", said Serena.

"You don't want to be nervous. Your Pokémon can sense it. Just relax, and everything will be okay", said Drew.

"Right, relax", Bonnie told herself.

"And now we have Kalonian newcomers Bonnie and Serena with the famous Cerulean City gym leader Misty and returning champions Drew and May! Lets give them all a round of applause", Lillian announced.

"You can do it Misty! Show them all who is the world's best water Pokémon trainer!" Ash called out.

"Someone's crazy for Misty", said Tierno.

"Trust me, we already know", Max responded. "Go big sis! You can do it, Bonnie!"

Misty, Serena, Bonnie, Drew, and May made eye contact with Ash and the others. Clement gave Serena a thumbs up, which she returned with a wink.

"Go Sylveon!" Serena exclaimed, keeping eye contact with Clement.

The group managed to pull off a flawless performance. The judges also gave them a perfect score. The last group to go up was that of Cilan, Iris, Dawn, and Zoey.

"Go Pansiege!" Called Cilan. "Juggle!"

"You too, Axew!" said Iris.

While Axew and Pansiege juggled for the crowd, Dawn's Togekiss and Zoey's Xerneas created beautiful lighted stars and diamonds on the sky.

"That has to be one of the most beautiful routines I have ever seen!" Lillian exclaimed.

"I agree", said the Nurse Joy judge. "a good balance of different types and regions too".

"A 98. They did better than I expected", said Rumika.

"It's ok. We'll clean them up in the battle round", said Jessie.

When all the groups were finished performing, it was time for the groups to be matched up.

"Hey, Misty's team has been matched up with Team Rocket for the battle round", said Iris.

"Well technically we are all Team Rocket now", Cilan replied.

"Perfect. I wouldn't want it any other way", Misty said to them.

"Let's do this", said Jessie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James' nanny and pop-pop arrived just in time to see the group performances. Now Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika were getting ready to enter the battle round. If they emerged victorious, they would be declared the winners in the group division. They found Mondo and Delia and took a seat next to them.

"Yeeeee!" Annastasia squealed when she saw her great-grandparents.

"It's been a while, squirt", said Paul as he took the baby from Mondo.

"I bet she has missed you. You are just in time. They are about to do their first battle", Mondo responded.

"Yeah, the group of Cilan, Iris, Dawn, and Zoey didn't do as well as they hoped. So now it is up to either the team lead by Jessie or the team led by Misty", said Ash.

Jessie called out Acorn, James Growly, Meowth Aliyah, Rumika Raichu, and Lucy herself. Misty called out Garados, Drew Milotic, Bonnie Jerry, Serena Sylveon, and May Wartortle.

"How do these things work?" James' grandmother asked Ash and Delia.

"Each trainer selects two Pokémon. Two trainers from each side go at a time, but each trainer can only command one Pokémon at a time", Max explained.

"Ice beam Jerry!" yelled Bonnie.

"Garados, hydro pump!" yelled Misty.

"Raichu, thunderbolt on Garados", said Rumika.

"And Aliyah, dodge that ice and use firespin", Meowth instructed.

Raichu's thunderbolt had almost no effect on Misty's Garados, but Aliyah's firespin melted Jerry's ice beam.

"Double slap Jerry!" Bonnie instructed.

"Counter it Aliyah", said Meowth.

Rumika kept on having Raichu use thunderbolt on Garados. Then she made a plan with Meowth.

"Thunderbolt Garados at the same time!" they shouted together.

Both Raichu and Aliyah's thunderbolt hit the Garados, and the combined impact knocked her out. Aliyah, however, was caught off guard, and she fainted from Jerry's double slap attack.

"No way!" said Ash.

"Looks like there is a double knock out, folks!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Your turn Golduck!" said Misty as she released her favorite psychic Pokémon. "Use confusion!"

"Mime Jr., you use confusion too!" Meowth instructed as he released the Pokémon.

"Looks like those Mew aren't the only psychic Pokémon they had packed", May said to Drew.

"I hope you aren't getting nervous", he retorted.

"Me, no way!" said May.

Mime Jr. erected a shield to prevent Golduck's psychic attacks from reaching either him or Raichu. Raichu was able to shock Golduck through the shield, and eventually the duck-like Pokémon was knocked out.

"Good job, Raichu, now focus your electricity on that Julip!" Rumika ordered.

"Raichu rai", the Pokémon responded.

"Jump out of the way, Jerry!" Bonnie instructed.

Jerry jumped over Mime Jr.'s shield and used confusion. The small pink Pokémon started to shoot psybeams at Raichu.

Raichu dodged all the attacks and managed to knock out Jerry. Once he was out, the confusion wore off.

"Misty is out but Bonnie has Dedenne", Clement said to Ash.

"Serena is replacing Misty", Ash responded.

"Sylveon, swift!" Serena ordered.

"Syl syl syllllll!" the Pokémon screamed.

Sylveon's swift combined with Dedenne's thunderbolt and headed straight for the two opponents. Mime Jr. was able to erect another shield just in time.

"Phew, that was a close call", said James.

"Raichu, full tackle!" Rumika instructed.

Raichu jumped out from behind the shield and tackled the Sylveon.

"Get up Sylveon, and use hidden power!" Serena yelled.

"Mime Jr., whatever you do, do not put that shield down", said Meowth.

"Mi Mime mime", the Pokémon responded.

"Raichu, full tackle again!" Rumika ordered.

"Raichuuuuu!" The Pokémon shrieked as it ran towards Sylveon.

Sylveon dodged the tackle two more times, but it was running low on energy.

"Dedenne, tackle Raichu!" Bonnie ordered.

Raichu tried to avoid Dedenne, but the smaller rodent was much too swift. Raichu kept taking hit after hit and was losing strength rapidly. After a few minutes, Sylveon fainted, and Raichu fell shortly after.

"Good job, Raichu, you took on a lot", said Rumika as he returned him. "Go, Beedrill!"

"You did well too Sylveon. Now... go Luxray!" said Serena.

"Hey, isn't that Clement's Luxray? Why is Serena using it?" Brock asked his friends.

"Serena has been using Luxray a lot lately, and I offered to lend him to her for this contest", Clement explained.

"Good idea. Its always a good idea to have some variety on your team", Brock replied.

"Mime Jr., you keep up dat shield", said Meowth.

"Luxray, full tackle on Mime Jr.", Serena instructed.

"Beedrill, protect Mime Jr.!" said Rumika.

"Dedenne, electrocute that Beedrill!" yelled Bonnie.

The Beedrill managed to protect Mime Jr., who was using all of his strength to hold up its shield. The Beedrill also knocked out Dedenne using its poison sting.

"And Bonnie is out", said Autumn. "She put up a great fight, though".

"Yeah. She is quite the trainer", said Ash.

May replaced Bonnie. She sent out Wartortle and had it use hydropump on Beedrill.

"Mega sting Beedrill!" Rumika commanded.

Beedrill evaded the hydropump and but failed to stick Wartortle with its powerful stinger. Wartortle went into its shell and spun rapidly, knocking down Mime Jr. in the process.

"Hang in there Mime Jr.!" James yelled.

Mime Jr. put up another shield while Beedrill attacked Wartortle and Luxray. Luxray made it, but Wartortle fainted from his Mega sting attack.

"Go, Frillish!" yelled May as she released her Pokémon. "Psychic power on Mime Jr. and Beedrill!"

"Frillish Frill!" it called.

"Luxray, thundershock Mime Jr.!" Serena instructed.

"No Mimey!" James cried as Luxray electrocuted Mime Jr.

Mime Jr. was knocked out, and Lucy replaced Meowth in the Coordinator's spot. She sent out Jessie's Yanmega.

"That's a surprise", said Brock. "I didn't expect to see Yanmega here".

"That Yanmega is actually pretty powerful", said Clement. "That shock wave can break windows, you know".

"Yanmega, shock waves on both of them!" Lucy ordered.

"Beedrill, finish off that Frillish!" Rumika demanded.

Frillish was knocked out by one last mega sting. May was replaced with Drew. Soon after issuing the attack, Beedrill fainted from overexertion. Rumika was replaced with James.

"Go Growly!" James announced. "Use tackle on Luxray!"

"You use tackle too Luxray!" Serena commanded.

"Milotic, hidden power!" said Drew.

"Yanmega, use swift on both Luxray and Milotic", Lucy instructed.

Growly was thrown back by Luxray's tackle. He tried to stand back up, but fell. The judge was about to call him out when a bright white light surrounded the Growlithe.

"Why, it looks like Growly is finally going to evolve", said James' grandfather.

"I think you are right, Paul", his nanny responded.

"Growly.....", James whispered.

The Growlithe howled triumphantly as it transformed into an enormous Arcanine. A number of people in the audience cheered.

"And it looks like Coordinator James' Growlithe picked the perfect time to evolve", said Lillian.

"I've been wondering when that old Growlithe was going to evolve", said Paul.

"Arcannnnninnneeee!" Growly howled.

"I can't believe it.....Growly, use fire spin!" James called.

Growly's firespin knocked out Luxray, who was already exhausted from having tackled the former Growlithe multiple times. It also injured Drew's Milotic.

"Water gun on Arcanine!" Drew commanded.

It was now just Drew against James and Lucy. The water gun hit Arcanine, but he did not go down.

"You can do it Drew!" yelled May. "We believe in you!"

"Yeah you can do it!" Ash, Brock, Clement, Max, and Tracey repeated.

Drew smiled, wiped a strand of hair from his face, and then ordered Milotic to use ice beam on Yanmega. After several attempts, Yanmega was frozen solid and declared unable to battle.

"I guess it is my turn", said Lucy as she brandished her sharp claws.

"Milotic, another ice beam, this time on Lucy!" Drew announced.

Lucy dodged each ice beam with amazing dexterity while James ordered Arcanine to use tackle on Milotic. Milotic was able to fend off Growly by creating a shield out of water.

"Go Lucy!" Meowth cried. "You're de best! Show them all how awesome you are!"

Lucy smiled at Meowth and then used fury swipes on Milotic. It was no use, as Milotic just kept using recover to heal itself after each assault. Meanwhile, Milotic managed to soak Arcanine to the bone.

"Looks like Arcanine is unable to battle", Lillian announced.

"Okay then, I choose you, Carnivine!" James yelled as he returned Growly and released Carnivine.

"Carnivine vine!" The Pokémon cried.

"Vine whip!" James instructed.

Carnivine used vine whip on Milotic while Lucy shot a few shadow balls. Milotic absorbed the shadow balls and shot them right back out at them. Lucy was hit several times.

"Lucy!" Meowth cried worriedly.

Lucy tried to get up but collapsed. James picked her up and carried her to the side of the area. She was declared unable to battle, and Jessie took her place.

"Looks like its up to me and you", Jessie said to James as she released Acorn.

"Veee!" The Pokémon shrieked excitedly.

"Acorn, shadow balls, but be aware, he is probably going to shoot them back at you", Jessie told the Eevee.

"Carnivine, you use pin missile," James told his Pokémon.

Milotic took each attack but did not seem to get weaker from them.

"There has got to be a way to break through", James thought to himself. "If we can attack quickly, before it has time to recover...."

Jessie seemed to have read his mind.

"Acorn, quick attack!" she commanded.

"Eeeeevveeee!" the Pokémon squealed as it rammed into Milotic.

"Good, now Carnivine, pin missile! Quickly!" James instructed.

"Carna, carna!" it yelled as it released it's attack.

Milotic went down. Acorn shot another shadow ball at it before it could recover, and Milotic was declared unable to battle.

"Excellent, you two", Jessie said proudly as Drew got ready to release his last Pokémon.

"Time for my secret weapon. Darkrai, I choose you!" Drew announced as he flung his Pokeball into the air.

Everyone stared in shock and surprise as the legendary Pokémon gave an incredible battle roar. Acorn and Carnivine shook with fear.

"That green-headed twerp has a Darkrai! No way!" James complained.

"Wow. Dis ain't gonna be an easy win", Meowth commented.

"We'll see about that", said Jessie. "Acorn, quick attack!"

"Carnivine, vine whip!" said James.

Neither Carnivine nor Acorn's attacks had any effect on Darkrai. Darkrai gave another menacing roar and then launched an enormous shadowball at its two opponents.

"Acorn, dodge and give it a shadowball of your own!" Jessie commanded.

"Carnivine, dodge and use pin missile!" James called out.

Carnivine was too slow for Darkrai, and he was knocked out.

"Its all up to Jessie", said Lucy.

"Go Jessie! Show them who's boss!" Rumika cried.

"Yeah! Show dem somethin' really scary!" Meowth called.

"Good luck", James whispered as he left the stage with Carnivine in his arms.

"An Eevee versus a Darkrai. I think I know how this is going to end", said Tierno.

"You'd be surprised. That Eevee is something amazing", said Tracey.

"Acorn, let's show them what we've practiced", Jessie told the Eevee.

"Eevee eve", it responded.

Acorn jumped high into the air. A shield of some sort surrounded her as she dove towards her opponent. She hit Darkrai head on. Darkrai screamed in pain as it fell to the ground.

"It's getting back up", Max commented.

"I wonder what Acorn just did", said Brock. "I never saw anything like it before".

"Me neither", said Autumn.

"It looked like some kind of hidden ability", said Tracey. "Professor Oak says that once they get to a really high level, Pokémon can combine attacks in unprecedented ways".

"Cool" ,said Ash.

"Pika pi", said Pikachu.

"Darkrai, thunder rage!" Drew instructed.

The entire floor of the arena shook and Acorn was lifted high into the air. Darkrai electrocuted the Pokémon. Acorn fell down, but managed to get up after a few seconds.

"That was terrifying", said Bonnie. "I didn't know Drew would have such scary Pokémon, it's not really his style".

"He did say he wanted to try something new", May responded.

"Acorn, hidden power, one more time!" Jessie cried.

Acorn screamed as a bright white light surrounded her. She ran towards Darkrai and head-butted it with all of her might. Darkrai went flying over the stands. It smacked hard against the concrete floor.

"Darkrai, no!" Drew yelled anxiously.

"Darkrai is unable to battle. The team lead by Jessica Morgan is the winner! Congrats!"

"We did it!" James cried as he ran out onto the stage. He embraced Jessie and they spun around together. Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika joined in. "And you did it with one Pokémon to spare".

"I can't believe that Eevee knocked out a legendary Darkrai", Lillian announced. "It just goes to show you can never be sure what to expect at the Kanto Grand Festival!"

Lillian handed Jessie and her teammates the Kanto grand cup. They took turns passing it around and taking photos with it. James' nanny and pop-pop, Annastasia, Delia, and Mondo joined them on stage. Jessie picked up Annastasia and twirled her around happily.

"Top Coordinators! This is a real dream come true", Jessie exclaimed as she bowed to the audience, Annastasia in hand.

"Ay-yeee!" the baby exclaimed.

Everyone in the stands cheered loudly for them. After taking dozens of photos, they were asked to be interviewed. Jessie, James, Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika agreed to meet at the Kanto Grand radio station interview office the next day.

"You know, I am kind of glad they won", Misty said to her teammates.

"How come?" May asked.

"They always lose, and they actually really worked hard for once in their lives. That is why they did so well. When we started this journey months ago, they weren't nearly as good of trainers as they are now. They have come a long way. I think it really shows".

Ash came up behind them. "You know what Misty? I think you are 100% right", he told her.

"Pika Pikachu", said Pikachu.


	72. The Interview

The next day at 10:00am Jessie, James, Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika met with DJ Mary in the Kanto Grand Festival radio interview station. Mondo and James' grandparent's accompanied them there.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan", said DJ Mary as she shook their hands. "It is nice to finally meet you".

"Nice to meet you too", Jessie responded.

"Say, you two look awfully familiar. Have we ever met before?" Mary asked Jessie and James.

"Nope! You must have us mistaken with some other couple", James replied nervously.

"Well I look forward to getting to interview you five", she responded. "You have been the talk of the town. In fact, people all over Kanto and beyond have heard of you".

"It is awfully kind for you to have us", said Rumika. "Would you mind if I just had a few minutes to talk to my friends alone?"

"Sure. Just be ready to go live by 10:15", Mary answered. She walked into the other room to give them some privacy.

"What's up?" Lucy asked Rumika.

"I was just wondering, what is our plan? I mean, how much are we willing to reveal on this show? I don't think it is a good idea to tell them we are working for Team Rocket. I lot of people still don't know the truth", she told them.

"James and I talked to Delia and Giovanni about this last night", Jessie responded. "Giovanni wants us to come clean. Admit everything. This is the beginning of a new Team Rocket. In ten years, he wants to look back on the events of the past month and see it as a turning point."

"He wants us to talk about Team Firestar and everything that has happened to us over the years", said James. "At least as it is relevant".

"So dis is really a big deal", said Meowth.

"Precisely. This is really important to Giovanni", said Jessie. "And to the future of Team Rocket".

The five of them talked for a few minutes longer until DJ Mary interrupted them and told them they had to get ready to go live. James handed Annastasia over to his grandparents.

"Just be yourself", said Paul.

"Don't you ever think that you need to be anything else", Linda added.

James nodded and then joined the others in the booth. They all sat at a table across from Mary and wore fancy headsets. They looked across the room and saw all their Pokémon watching them. Gourgeist and Inkay gave a high-five in their honor and Growly the Arcanine howled to show his support.

"Good morning Kanto! I am DJ Mary and I am bringing you the first ever live interview with this year's champions of the Kanto Grand Festival Division 2-A, Mr. and Mrs. Jessica and James Morgan, Rumika Winchester, Lucy the Purrloin and Meowth!" said DJ Mary.

"Good morning", everyone said in unison.

Meanwhile, back at the Trainer's village, Ash, Misty, Clement, Serena, Bonnie, Max, May, Drew, Cilan, Iris, Barry, Zoey, Bianca, Tierno, Duplica, Forrest, Brock, Autumn, Tracey, Gary, Dawn, Harley, Sakura, Ritchie, Professor Oak, Grace, Caroline, Norman, Teeshy, Brianna, Giovanni, and Delia were listening to the radio inside the lobby of one of the Pokémon centers. They were joined by Todd Snap and Casey, who had saw them on television, and Ash and friends explained best they could everything that had happened over the past year to them and Tierno. Hundreds of other people, including most of Team Rocket and their latest recruits, listened from various places throughout the Pokémon world.

"So, let's start with Meowth and Lucy. Pokémon and humans alike are asking the same questions: Why and how did you two learn to talk?" DJ Mary asked.

"Well, you see. Weeze only known each udder fere 'bout five months", Meowth responded. "I taught myself how to talk back when I was a lowly street Meowth. I taught myself how to read and den I watched an etiquette class to learn how to properly walk on two legs and pronounce human words".

"Wow! You must be incredibly intelligent", said Mary. "And how about you?" she asked Lucy.

"I taught myself too. I figured it would be a useful skill to have", she responded.

"And when did you decide to become coordinators?" she asked the two Pokémon.

"I've been friends with Jessie and James fere a long time. Weeze started out workin' togetha 'bout eleven years ago, and we've been close fer most of dat time. Dey started doin' contests and den one day I decided to join. It was a good way to make extra money. Weeze were homeless fere a long time and always looking fere new ways to make money. I got a Pokedex from Professor Oak and started to learn how to become a Pokémon trainer", Meowth explained.

"And I just ran into Meowth one day. I was homeless too, and I decided to stick with him, Jessie, and James. I never thought I would actually become a coordinator though. This is only the second contest I ever coordinated", said Lucy.

"Well I think we can all agree that for amateurs, you sure are amazing", said Mary.

Mary turned to Rumika. "And how about you, Miss Winchester?" she asked.

"Oh, um, you can just call me Rumika", she replied.

"Okay, Rumika. Our sources say that you have never been involved in Pokémon contests until just recently. How did you find Jessie and James and what made you want to compete?" she asked.

"Jessie is my cousin. Our parents were twin sisters, but for various reasons we never met", said Rumika. "I tracked down Jessie recently and we started hanging out. Then I decided to help them with the contests. I already had a few Pokémon of my own, and coordinating is something I never had a chance to try when I was younger".

"She sure makes it sound simple", said Misty.

"She probably doesn't want to give too much away. Besides, it is a bit of a complicated and sensitive issue. I think she is handling it well", Serena added.

"I agree with you, Serena", said Delia. "I think Rumika should let James and Jessie handle the heavier stuff".

After asking Rumika a few more questions about her Pokémon, Mary turned to Jessie.

"So, you are a returning coordinator, is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes. I had competed in the past under a false name", she confessed.

"Why a false name?" Mary asked her.

"I didn't want people to misjudge me", she said cautiously. "I am a Rocket. We tend to get a bad rep".

Mary was clearly shocked and conflicted, not sure what to say next. Surely most of the people listening were equally surprised.

"I can't believe she just straight out admitted she was a Rocket", said May.

"I told her to", said Giovanni. "Team Rocket is the only real law enforcement in Kanto. Team Rocket is the reason our cities are relatively safe and that children can grow up to learn how to communicate with and train Pokémon. It is about time that we make that clear to the public".

"I have to admit....I didn't think you would say that. Is it really true?" Mary responded.

"Yes. Team Rocket is not the organization that many people believe it to be. They are the muscle and the mind behind all of Kanto's law enforcement. They are the founders of the Pokémon League. Without a powerful gang like Team Rocket here to keep the peace, other gangs would run wild, and there would be unimaginable violence. Our goal as Rockets is simple. We want to unite all people, to protect the good and the evil of this world, and to spread our influence. Starting today, Team Rocket is no longer going to be in the background", said Jessie.

"I have to say, we weren't expecting this sort of confession on live radio", Mary replied. "Why has Team Rocket chosen now to rise up?"

"Kanto was recently threatened by an entirely new gang known as Team Firestar. Team Firestar was harming civilians and kidnapping trainers from all over the world, using tactics such as torture and mind control. After assisting in their demise, My husband and I decided to continue on with these contests. We figured doing this would protect us, since we were targets of this new gang, and traveling with many skilled trainers such as Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, and Brock Harrison", Jessie explained.

"I can't believe she mentioned our names!" said Misty.

"Well, some of our names..." Max grumbled.

"That was kinda nice, I suppose", said Ash. "You know, to hear them admit that they actually look up to us in some way".

"Pikachu", Pikachu agreed.

"The contests were also a good way for us to make money. We were homeless, and we had a baby to prepare for. Traveling around, staying in trainers cabins and Pokémon centers, working various odd jobs, it is easier to save and raise money that way than it is to just stay in one place", she continued. "And like I said before, it was safer for us that way".

"For all of you listening, Jessie's baby is right here in the studio. She is watching us through the glass", Mary explained. "And she is absolutely adorable, only a few months old".

"I bet Mondo or James' grandparents are holding her", Brock commented.

"Probably. They never go far without her", said Autumn.

"Her name is Annastasia", Jessie told them.

"A beautiful name. It sure fits!" she exclaimed. "It must have been scary being out on the streets while pregnant and then nursing a newborn. I bet it was really hard keeping her as healthy and safe as she appears to be. You have my utmost respect".

"Thank you", Jessie and James said in unison.

"I bet many of those listening did not know that you and James were married", said Mary. "I guess this means that you are all one big family. I don't think there was ever a family that competed together and won the cup. Does this mean that you are all Rockets?"

"Yes", they all responded in unison.

"I cannot believe they are married too. Did you all know this?" Tierno asked his friends. They all nodded.

"I guess we forgot to mention that part", said Bianca.

"So, James, what made a Rocket like yourself interested in contests?" Mary questioned.

"Jessie has been doing them for years and I just watched. Once we lost our jobs, I decided to help out by becoming a coordinator too. It was definitely worth it", he answered.

"Most certainly!" said Mary. "Those two Eevee you have are amazing. Can you tell us how they know so many attacks? You must be really amazing trainers, In fact, there have been many complaints about their abilities, people arguing that it is impossible for Eevee to use certain moves that yours have".

"That is because these Eevee are really Mew twins", said James. "We kept it a secret at first because we didn't want people coming after us, but now that we are back in Team Rocket, it doesn't matter. We have all the protection we need".

"Mew! You two are very lucky with the rare Pokémon. Two talking Pokémon and two legendries. Not to mention that luck you had at the festival, with your Growlithe evolving. It is rare for a Growlithe to evolve without a firestone", said Mary.

"I have been friends with Growly since I was an infant", said James. "He was my first ever Pokémon, and I was just reunited with him recently".

"Fascinating. What separated you two?" Mary questioned.

"Its actually a very long story", James responded.

"Well, I have a full hour to interview you, and I am sure are audience would be happy to hear", Mary replied. "We have only been talkin for about twenty minutes".

"I don't think it is interesting enough to talk about on radio", James admitted.

"Well, I am getting live news feedback and it turns out our listeners are fascinated with your backstories. They want to hear more", she told them.

"I say we go for it, James", said Rumika.

"Really, I insist", said DJ Mary.

"Well, I if you insist. I suppose this all started when I was five years old. I come from an extremely wealthy background, and in such families, arranged marriages are very common. I was going to be married to this woman named Jessiebelle Winchester", James started.

"My older sister", Rumika added.

"Jessiebelle was very abusive, so when I was seven years old, I ran away from home. I ended up being caught in a blizzard and rescued by some Team Rocket agents, one of whom was a woman named Miyamoto Tonaka", James explained.

"My mother", Jessie added.

"No way! I never heard that part of the story", said Misty.

"I didn't know that they knew," said Giovanni. "It was something I never told them because I didn't think it was relevant".

"Strange how things work out sometimes", said Dawn.

Everyone else shrugged their shoulders and continued to listen.

"The agents decided that since I owed them my life, they would send me to Pokémon Tech until I was old enough to come work for them. It was either that or return home, so I chose to go with them", he continued. "My Growlithe had to return home, as we weren't allowed to bring our own Pokémon to school with us".

"That is a really cool story", said DJ Mary. "I bet many of us were wondering why some people join Team Rocket too. You mentioned that Jessie's mother saved you. Our listeners are intrigued. They also want you to talk more about Team Firestar and how Rumika ended up finding you".

"Seriously?" Lucy asked.

"Dey don't want to hear more from us?" Meowth asked in astonishment. "We're de only talkin' Pokémon in Kanto, maybe even de whole world".

"Actually, our listeners are interested in all of your backstories. So we will get to that. James, do you want to finish your piece?" asked Mary.

"Sure", he responded. "Ms. Tonaka gave me a fake I.D. and escorted me to Pokémon tech. About a year later, I found out that she had died, and I was declared ward of the state. It wasn't long before Jessie came to Pokémon Tech. We became instant friends, although I didn't discover until much later in my life that it was her mother who saved me".

"Talk about friendship that never ends", Mary commented.

"Its true that we were friends for a long time after that", James added. "Jessie, why don't you pick up from here?"

"Sure", she replied. "My mother was highly ranked in Team Rocket and very good friends with Madame Boss, the former leader. She even helped to raise Giovanni, Madame boss' son, who is now the current boss. After her death I was sent to Pokémon Tech, and like James, I was expected to join Team Rocket once I graduated. But we never did graduate".

"Why is that?" asked Mary.

"James and I were average students, but we had a lot on our plate. We decided to fail out on purpose together and run away. We were social outcasts and were sick of being treated like dirt by all those preppy tech kids", said Jessie. "We traveled around in the wilderness for a while and eventually joined a bike gang in Sunnytown. We were part of that gang for several years, until.....well...things got difficult".

"Please, I encourage you to continue", said DJ Mary. Jessie looked at her family. James' grandparents and her Pokémon gave her a nod.

"I guess it can't hurt to talk about it", Jessie thought to herself. "I have to own this".

"The truth is, during my last few months in the bike gang, I was not as free as I thought I was", Jessie explained. "I had left to try to become a dancer, nurse, weather girl, and model but failed every single time. I always ended up back where I started, in the bike gang. After so many failures, ended up getting involved with the wrong types of people, and before I knew it, I was addicted to crack cocaine. I hooked up with this guy who promised he could get me all the drugs I needed, so I left James and the bike gang to go with him. It ended up being the biggest mistake of my life. I later learned that I would have to do some terrible things in order to get what I shouldn't have even wanted. About a year later, I was arrested in Viridian City. Madame Boss promised my mother that she would keep me out of trouble, and she was outraged when she discovered what I had done. I was forced into rehab, and when that was over I went into training to become a Team Rocket field agent. After being dropped by eleven different partners, I was eventually teamed up with James, and we have been inseparable ever since".

"Interesting. That is one unbelievably moving story. So James, how did you find your way back to Team Rocket?" Mary asked.

"I surrendered to Team Rocket shortly after Jessie and I split up. After all, they were looking for me, and I knew that it was either them or the family that I had left behind, and I chose them. They put me through training, and kept me there for a while. Eventually I met up with Jessie. We were partnered together because I had a reputation for getting along with everyone while she had a reputation for getting along with no one. Meowth was put with us, having traveled all the way from Hollywood to join Team Rocket, and we decided to put our differences behind us so that we could become best friends again", said James.

"That is soooo cute!" Tierno exclaimed. "I had no idea they had such a history!"

"Neither did I. If I did, I wouldn't have put them together", said Giovanni.

"Then it's a good thing you didn't know then", Delia commented.

"I have to admit, that story just made my day", said Iris.

"I'm with you on that", said May and Dawn.

"Why did you decide to leave your family to meet up with Jessie and James?" Mary asked Rumika.

"I ran away from home because, like James, I hated the snobbiness of upper class living, and I didn't like the concept of arranged marriages. I tracked Jessie down after I discovered she was my cousin, and I decided to stay with them. I felt it was a chance I needed to take", said Rumika. "And I'm really glad that I did".

"What about you, Lucy?" asked DJ Mary.

"Like we said, I just ran across Meowth a few months ago. I have been a stray my entire life, but he was the only other Pokémon I had ever met that could speak human language. I was impressed, and they offered to feed me, so I followed them. I never thought that all these months later I would still be with them, let alone helping them defeat gangs and win contests", she explained. "I don't plan on leaving them anytime soon".

"Well you obviously made it through the best and worst of time together. I am sure that all of our listeners appreciate your openness", said Mary. "So, Jessie, I heard that you were declared Kalos Queen last year. How does that compare to contests?"

"Well, Kalos Queen is a title given to a Pokémon performer, not a coordinator. Pokémon Contests are different from performances, as the focus is on the trainer just as much as it is one the Pokémon", Jessie explained. " I liked doing this contest more not only because it was more convenient but also because I got to compete in conjunction with my loved ones".

"Awe, thanks Jessie", said Lucy. "Don't be fooled: she isn't usually this sweet".

Jessie flicked Lucy in the arm.

"Point proven", she responded.

DJ Mary spent the rest of the time talking to Meowth and Lucy about the challenges and advantages to being a Pokémon and a coordinator. When they were finished, James took the baby back from his grandmother, and her and his pop-pop crushed him and Jessie in a hug.

"Oh, little James, we had no idea that you and Jessica had gone through so much struggle", he told him. "You should have come to us sooner".

"I know. I just didn't want to burden you", James replied. "It all worked out in the end. I have no regrets".

"Me neither", said Jessie.

"Or us", said Rumika, Lucy and Meowth.

"Wobba, Wobbufet!" Wobbufet cried.

The nine of them plus their Pokémon left the studio to meet up with the others for lunch and some pre-holiday games and activities.

"That didn't sound at all like the Team Rocket we knew before", Casey commented when the interview was over.

"Yeah. Are you sure those are the same people?" asked Todd.

"100%. We weren't kidding when we told you that they finally changed", said Ash.

"Pik Pika", Pikachu added.

"Good to know that we no longer have to worry about them", said Casey. "They were annoying, chasing us and trying to get our Pokémon".

"Now we are in the best place possible with them. We have been close like family for a while, but now we are more like a family that actually cares about one another", said Ash.

"Totally", a bunch of them agreed.

"Now let's go celebrate Christmas!" Cilan suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone replied in unison.


	73. Ice Race

"I like dis whole rich and famous deal", said Meowth as he dug into some roasted chestnuts he bought from a street vendor. "All de food weeze could ever want, and respect. What a lovely way to spend de holidays".

James, Jessie, Annastasia, Meowth, Rumika, Mondo, Lucy, James' grandparents, and Bianca were walking through town square, keeping an eye out for their friends. Bianca, having won the individual division, was interviewed directly after they had finished theirs. They decided to wait for her so that they didn't have to deal with everyone's complaints that they had left her behind. The city was decorated with Christmas trees, wreathes, lights, and Stantler sleighs. Snow flurries blew around, and a thin layer of white covered the grass.

"I love time of year so much", Bianca sighed. "It is so beautiful. Right Emboar?"

"Emboar em", the Pokémon responded.

"Thanks for keeping me warm", she added as she hugged Emboar.

"Yeah, you too Growly", James said to his Arcanine, who was walking beside him. Meowth and Lucy were riding on his back.

"I have to admit that you've made me a dog lover", said Lucy as she scratched Growly behind the ears.

"Ar Arcanine", the Pokémon responded.

"Yeah...I guess some dogs ain't so bad", Meowth confessed. "At least he's keepin' my tail warm".

"You should have entered as our sixth person for the Grand Festival", Jessie said to Mondo. "You and Rumika did so well together at the Skylet contest. That Ditto of yours was incredible I didn't think Dittos could transform into Mew like that."

"Thanks", Mondo replied. "But you know that I was too busy with work to prepare for something like the Grand Festival. It was hard enough finding the time to prep for just one small contest".

"Next time weeze just gonna give yous an all-expense paid vacation so that weeze can use you", Meowth replied.

"I'm alright with that. Giovanni on the other hand.....", he started.

"...Will have to answer to us", James finished. "We could probably just pay him off. Please don't deny us that opportunity".

"There they are", Lucy said as she pointed ahead. Ash, Delia, and the others came into view. They were all bundled up tight for the weather.

"Nice to see you again", Delia said to James' grandparents as she warmed her hands on Growly's fur.

"Your interview sounded great", Serena said to Bianca.

"Thank you", she responded. "I was so nervous. I was never interviewed like that before".

"It sounded very professional", said Tierno. "You did such a good job answering all those questions".

"I'm glad you thought so", Bianca replied.

"Em boar Emboar", said Emboar. "She's glad that you're glad".

"We all thought it was very brave that you shared your story over radio like that. I think now you have a whole new set of fans", Iris said to Jessie.

"Yeah, you are like a hero now! It has only been an hour since you went off air and we already hear people talking about you", Bonnie told her.

"De ne ne de", said Dedenne.

"Really...I didn't actually think about that", Jessie responded nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"There is an ice sculpture contest and a skating race that starts soon. Are you going to come with us?" Tracey asked them.

"I personally would love to", Rumika responded.

"You can count us in", said Jessie and James.

"Right now is open skate. It's a good time to get in some practice before the race begins", said Misty.

"I thought we were going out to lunch", said Lucy.

"We changed our minds", May responded.

"You can go eat. I want to win that race", Jessie said to her.

"We can take Annastasia for you", James' grandparents said to Jessie, who was carrying her.

"Thank you", said Jessie as she handed over the infant and her baby bag. "Everything she needs in in that bag".

"Please make sure you keep her really warm", James added as usual. He adjusted her scarf and mittens. "Take Growly with you please. He is like a walking heater".

"Sure thing. You do not have to worry about anything. Now you all have fun. We are going to the cafe near the rink if anyone wants to join", said Paul.

"I will" said Lucy.

"I'm gonna go too", said Meowth.

"Ok, see you later", said everyone as they parted ways.

Jessie, James, and all the teenagers headed over to the ice. They rented skates for themselves and some of their Pokémon.

"I bet Acorn and Aliyah would be good at skating", said Jessie as she rented them a pair. "They seem to be good at everything else".

"I'm renting some for my Ditto", said Mondo.

"Me too", said Duplica.

"I bet Ilta would like to try some skating", said Autumn.

"I'm sure she would so long as you are there to help her out", Brock told her.

"I'm getting some for all my Pokémon", said Ash. "The race doesn't start for almost an hour, so we have plenty of time to play around".

"I will let my crew out too. I bet my water types will have a lot of fun out here", said Misty.

"I bet Jerry would too since he is part ice type", Bonnie responded as she released the Julip.

"I don't think my Beedrill or Butterfree would be too interested in skating, but maybe my new buddy Ratatta would", said Rumika.

Rumika released her Ratatta. She fitted him for ice skates. The small purple mouse Pokémon nervously skated behind her. Mondo and Duplica skated next to her, with their three Dittos disguised as Julips. All of their Pokémon took to the ice, some of them having an easier time than others when it came to moving across the surface.

"The race is a tag team race. Each team has to have five members each, either Pokémon or human, or a combination of both", Dawn announced to the group. She was reading from a flyer that someone had handed her.

"Rumika, do you want to be with Duplica and I?" Mondo asked.

"Love to. I better return Ratatta though. He doesn't seem to like skating that much", she responded. The little Pokémon kept tripping over its own tail and flailing around.

"Ratta rat", the Pokémon responded as he returned to his ball.

"Cool. So me, you, Duplica, and the two Dittos can be one team", said Mondo.

"Misty, how about you, me, Brock, Pikachu, and one of your Pokémon?" Ash suggested.

"Sure. Golduck will be great at this", said Misty as she put her arm around Golduck.

"Gol gol duck", the Pokémon told her.

"Sounds great to me", Brock responded. "What about you Autumn?"

"I'm actually really bad at ice skating. Ilta doesn't really seem to like it either. We don't mind watching though", she responded.

"Mill mmilll", her Pokémon added.

"Thanks fine. Do you want me to sit with you?" Brock asked.

"No! Don't be silly. I want to watch you compete", Autumn replied.

"Jessie, lets do you, me, Acorn, Aliyah, and Mime Jr." James suggested.

"Perfect", she replied. "Sounds like a winning team to me".

Everyone else formed into various groups of five and started practicing. Meanwhile, Lucy, Meowth, Annastasia, and James' grandparents were eating lunch at the café overlooking the rink. Annastasia was staring out the window.

"Look, you can see mama and papa from up here", Paul said to the infant as he pointed out Jessie and James.

"Looks like dere gonna do dat tag-team race", said Meowth. "First prize is a giant chocolate Christmas tree".

"I could use one of those", said Lucy.

"Yeah", Meowth said dreamily. "And Growly can melt it so dat Annastasia can have some too".

"Arcanine!" the Pokémon responded enthusiastically.

Lucy bumped Meowth on the back of the head. "Don't be stupid. Babies that little can't have chocolate. Jessie would flip if you fed that to her".

"Ok, sorry I didn't know. Yous don't gotta be so violent", Meowth replied. "I still like de concept of melted chocolate dough".

"Looks like Rumika is getting along well with all those other teens", Linda observed.

"It's a good thing. That poor girl has had a pretty lonely life", Paul responded.

"Well I don't think she is going to leave us anytime soon", Lucy commented.

After playing around for a while, everyone down on the ice started getting lined up for the race.

"I want that tree", May said to her teammates, Drew, Glacion, Roserade, and Delcatty.

"Del del", said Delcatty.

"That's right, we are going for the win", May replied as she high-fived her teammates.

"Best of luck, May and Drew", Harley called.

Harley was teamed up with Cacturne, Wigglytuff, Brianna, and Teeshy. They stood between the team of Clement, Serena, Bonnie, Max, and Jerry and the team of Gary, Dawn, Zoey, Piplup, and Pachirisu. Ritchie and Sakura teamed up with Cilan, Iris, and Dragonite. Autumn, Forrest, Tierno, Bianca, Tracey, Professor Oak, and Delia stood on the sidelines, watching and drinking hot coco.

"Yeah, may the best team win", Serena called back.

"We are ready to begin", the person running the competition announced. "Welcome everyone to the Indigo Plateau's 12th annual Pokémon skate a thon! We need all contenders to line up".

Several onlookers gathered to watch the race as everyone took their starting positions. The announcer made a few more comments and then it was time to start. At the shot of a pistol, James, Dawn, May, Cacturne, Serena, Cilan, Mondo, and Misty, along with several other contestants, took off for the first round. They had to skate around the rink one time and then pass a candy cane to the next person in line on their team. They had to go over various obstacles in their way.

"Look at them fly! our little James is a natural", James' grandfather told the group as James jumped over a hurdle.

"Dat's de quickest I've seen him move in a while. You'd dink he'd be chasing a pile of doughnuts fere de way he's goin'", Meowth observed.

"Ay –yee!" Annastasia cried.

"Is dat all she's ever gonna say? When do dey start talkin' normal?" Meowth asked.

"About a year or two", Paul answered.

"No way! Dat long?! How come?" Meowth exclaimed.

"How long did it take you to learn English?" Lucy asked him.

"About a year.....or two", he replied. "But I knew Poke-language right away".

"That is one of the things that make Pokémon so different from humans", said Linda. "They have very advanced language skills, even at birth. Humans, on the other hand, have to learn to speak from scratch".

"Sounds rough", Meowth commented. "Look, Jimmy and Mondo ain't doin' too bad! I hope one of dem wins dat chocolate tree. I want soma it".

James, Mondo, Cilan, and Misty were in the lead. Misty handed her candy cane to Brock, Mondo gave his to his Ditto-Julip, Cilan gave his to Iris, and James gave his to Mime Jr.

"Arh, no way!" May cried as she handed her candy cane to her Glacion. She was one of the last people to make it back. "Hurry, try to catch up with them".

"Glaci glace", the Pokémon replied before taking off.

Clement, Harley, and Piplup took off a few seconds later.

"At least I'm head of them", May thought to herself.

"Go Mimey!" James called after the little Pokémon as it struggled to keep up with the others.

"Miiiimmmmeee!" the Pokémon started to pass Iris.

"I'm not giving up that easily!" Iris yelled as she jumped over some hurdles.

Mime Jr. was now in the lead, along with Rumika, and Iris was not trailing too far behind. Piplup, Glacion, and Harley were catching up to the front.

"Glacion, use your quick attack!" May called out.

"Glace Glacion!" the Pokémon cried as it bolted ahead. It passed everyone and took the lead.

"Now that is what I am talking about", said Drew as he grabbed May's hand.

"Come on Brock, do it for me!" Autumn yelled.

"I'm...trying", he panted as he skated as fast as he could. Poor Brock was falling behind almost everyone until he was in dead last.

Drew took off after Glacion had finished her round. Pachirisu replaced Piplup, Duplica replaced Rumika, Acorn replaced Mime Jr., Sakura replaced Iris, and Golduck replaced Brock. Golduck's speed made up for Brock's slowness, and after a few minutes he took the lead away from Drew.

"I told you Golduck would be good at this", Misty said to Ash.

"Zu zu zuril", Azuril added.

"You did fine, Brock", said Autumn. "You ought to be proud of yourself. I am".

"Thanks", he replied. "But we both know I suck at this".

"Hey, it makes me feel better about my own ice skating skills", Autumn told him. "If I had any, that is".

"Acorn is doing well", Jessie said to James. "I will go after her".

"Go Dragonite! Max power!" Iris called after her Pokémon, who took over after Sakura finished her round.

Jessie took the candy cane from Acorn and took off after Roserade, Duplica's Ditto-Julip, Bonnie, Gary, and Ash. She quickly caught up to Iris, Gary and Ash, who were all fighting for the lead.

"No way am I going to give you this one, Jessie", Ash called.

"Ha! Like I would take it even if you offered", she sneered. "I'll show you punks what real skating looks like".

Jessie picked up speed and passed everyone, much to the annoyance of Iris, Gary and Ash

"All right Jess!" James cheered. The Pokémon joined him in clapping and cheering.

Jessie came in and gave the candy cane to Aliyah.

"Looks like it is up to Pikachu", said Ash as he handed off his candy cane. Gary and Iris did the same.

"Pika, chuuuu!" the Pokémon yelled as it took off after Aliyah.

Everyone was on their last round. In first place were Aliyah, then Pikachu, Zoey, Teeshy, Ritchie, and Max.

"Zoey is a really great skater", Dawn said to Gary. "Just watch her".

Everyone stared in amazement as Zoey zoomed passed everyone on the rink.

"Uh oh", said Ritchie as Zoey passed everyone. "There goes our lead, Iris", he thought.

"Look at dat lightin' twerp!" Meowth exclaimed as he pointed to Zoey. "She's gonna win!"

"Dammit. I wanted that chocolate", Lucy whined.

The audience erupted into applause as Zoey crossed the finish line. She did it a full three seconds ahead of Aliyah, who came in second, and six seconds ahead of Pikachu and Ritchie, who came in third and fourth respectively.

"This is even better than the Kanto cup!" Zoey exclaimed as she hugged the enormous chocolate tree. "Merry Christmas to me!"

"I hope you plan on sharing that, Zo", said Dawn. "It was a group effort".

"Well duh, I want everyone to have a piece. Not yet though, let's wait until Christmas day", she responded.

"I'm glad you won and not Jessie and James", Iris said to Dawn, Gary, Zoey, and their Pokémon.

"Hey!" they exclaimed. "We didn't even cheat this time!"

"We would have won that if it wasn't for you and Pikachu", Misty and Brock said to Ash.

"What?! I don't agree with that!" he retorted.

"Piiikkkkaaa", said Pikachu angrily.

"Too bad we didn't win", James said to Jessie. "But with Meowth's help, I bet we can win the ice sculpture contest. I heard first prize is a giant chocolate Santa".

"I'm game", Jessie replied.

"Eevee Eve!" Acorn and Aliyah said together.

"You all did a great job", Paul said to Jessie and James as he walked up to them.

"Ay-yee ay-yee", Annastasia cheered.

"Thanks honey", Jessie said to the baby as she took her in her arms. "I have to go feed her. I will be right back".

Jessie walked passed everyone and headed to the rest area in the mall. James told them about the ice sculpture contest, and Meowth and Lucy agreed to participate.

"One more chance to win dat chocolate", Meowth said happily as he licked his lips.

"All you ever seem to think about nowadays is food", Lucy told him.

"What's wrong with dat?" he replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Has anyone seen Jessie anywhere?" Serena asked her friends a little while later.

"She headed to the rest area to go feed the baby", Brock responded.

"Ok. I need to ask her a question", Serena replied. "I will be right back".

Serena walked until she spotted Jessie nursing Annastasia on one of the public couches.

"Um, sorry to bother you, but my parents just called me and they wanted to know what I planned on doing for the holidays. I was wondering if you still planned on having everyone go back to Pallet Town with you", she explained.

"That is what we had planned. Delia, Giovanni, and all of your twerp friends are going to come to our house for Christmas Eve and stay until new year's day. Then we have to return here for the Pokémon League Competition. James managed to win every badge and is going to compete. So are Ash, Clement, Iris, Cilan, Max, and Forrest".

"That sounds great. Would you mind if my parents joined us at your place? They haven't seen me in a while, and I don't want to go all the way back to Kalos by myself", Serena responded.

"Doesn't matter to me", Jessie replied. "We have a whole hotel, and we don't have to worry about filling it up with paying costumers".

"Thanks Jessie. I swear the more time I spend with you the more I think you are a really cool person", said Serena.

"Right.......Can you leave me alone now? It kind of bothers me to talk and nurse at the same time", she responded.

"I'm sorry! I should have realized", Serena exclaimed. "I will meet you in the town square for the ice sculpture contest".

"Ok, bye", Jessie replied.

"Annoying twerpette", she muttered under her breath.

"Jessie, are you ready to go?" James asked as he came up to her.

"No, not yet. I will meet you at the town square in about 15 minutes", Jessie responded.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" he asked.

"That will be nice", she replied.

James took off his hat and gloves and lay down on the couch next to Jessie. Several onlookers stopped to watch them.

"Why are all those people looking at me? James, make them go away", Jessie mumbled.

James stood up and addressed the bystanders.

"Is there something we can help you with?" James asked politely.

"We were wondering, are you Jessica and James Morgan?" a young woman asked.

"Yes....", James replied hesitantly.

"Can you sign this autograph for us?" the woman's daughter asked.

"Really? An autograph?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"Yes please, if you can", the young woman responded.

James was about to tell the woman that now was not a good time, but Jessie handed Annastasia over to James, fixed her hair and clothes, and took a pen out of her purse.

"I'd love to!" she said enthusiastically.

Jessie and James signed about twenty autographs. When she was finished, everyone wished them Merry Christmas as they took off in various directions.

"That was odd", said James.

"I always wanted to be famous. These people look up to us. Look at us now, all our dreams are coming true!" she exclaimed.

James kissed her and Annastasia and snuggled them. Wobbufet popped out of his ball to join them.

"I'm glad you're happy. Now let's go sculpt some ice!" he said happily as he removed Wobbufet from his side.

"Wobbbbb!" Wobbufet agreed.

The four of them headed to the town square, where they planned on meeting up with the rest of their group.


	74. Christmas Vacation

The ice sculpture contest was also a team event, but this time only one human and two Pokémon were allowed in each group. James formed a team with Meowth and Mime Jr.. Lucy joined with Jessie and Acorn. Rumika with her Beedrill and Aliyah, Mondo with his Ditto, who transformed into a Meowth, and James' Arcanine.. Everyone, including James' grandparents and Delia, decided to compete in this one.

"There are over a hundred people in this competition", said Dawn, who was planning in using Mamoswine and Pachirisu. "It isn't going to be easy".

"I am an expert at dis sorta ding", Meowth bragged. "I knows how to do dis".

"I haven't been in a contest like this in ages", said Delia. "Thank you for letting me borrow Buizel and Talonflame, Ash".

"No problem, mom. I think I can handle this with just Pikachu and Pidgeot", he responded.

"You are so full of yourself", said Misty. "That cocky attitude isn't going to get you very far".

"It's called confidence, Misty", Ash responded.

Iris and Misty rolled their eyes.

"Ash is still just a little kid", said Iris.

"Happy Holidays everyone and welcome to the 12th annual ice sculpture contest here at the Indigo Plateau. Each group will be asked to create an original Christmas-themed sculpture within the allotted time. Only one human and two Pokémon per team. Points will be given out based on how elaborate the sculpture is, how much of the ice given is actually used, and whether or not there is equal participation of each group member", an official announced. "Now, begin!"

"Ok, James, you work on de feet and I'll handle all de little dings" said Meowth. "Mime Jr., just stand dere and look cute".

"Mi mime!" the Pokémon scolded as he shook his head 'no'.

"Mimey is right", said James. "We all need to help if we want to get the highest amount of points possible".

"Fine"....he complained.

Meanwhile, Jessie was holding Annastasia while Lucy and Acorn carved the ice with their claws. Jessie gave them detailed instructions on what to do.

"I feel like your slave", said Lucy. "How about I hold the baby and you do some carving?"

"Eevee eve", said Acorn.

"Fine. I have more artistic ability than you anyway", said Jessie as she gave Annastasia to Lucy. She picked up a small knife and started chipping away at the ice. "I.....got....this", she panted as she struggled to cut the ice.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who decided to make a Christmas tree", Max said to Munchlax and Beedrill as he looked around. He spotted five other teams making the same thing. "Oh well".

"How's it going over their, Mist?" Ash called from his spot. He, Pikachu, and Pidgeot were hard at work carving a Santa.

"You'll see it when I'm done", she responded. She continued to work alongside Corsola and Golduck.

"Serena, I really like yours, I bet you will win", Clement said. He was working with Chespin and Luxray. Their sculpture was thus far a failure.

"Thank you", Serena responded. "It is really thanks to Sylveon and Braixen. I couldn't do it without them".

"Dragonite, Axew, this looks incredible so far", Iris said to her dragons. "Good details on those elf faces".

"Axew, axe", the Pokémon replied happily.

After exactly thirty minutes, it was judgment time. The artists all stood by their sculptures as a handful of judges walked around and took notes.

"Nice Kris Kringle", one of the judges said to Ash.

"Thanks sir!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"I really like this Garados and Staryu wearing a Santa hat", a female judge said to Misty.

"I do too", her male partner agreed. "It is very original".

"Thank you. That means a lot", said Misty. She gave a sideways glance at Ash, who pretended to not hear the compliments the judges gave her.

It took about an hour for all the judges to review each sculpture. When they were done they got together to added up all the points to see which artist got the highest score.

"I really like Misty's and James'. I bet it will be between those two", Rumika thought to herself. "Mine is good, and so are most of the others, but they lack creativity".

"We are pleased to announce that there is a three way tie. Would artists Misty Waterflower, James Morgan, and Autumn Lancaster please come to the stage with their Pokémon", said one of the judges.

The three of them looked at each other in surprise and then walked up to the stage.

"I can't believe we didn't win. I blame you", Jessie said to Lucy, who just stuck her tongue out.

"Better luck next time", Sakura said to her Espeon and Scyther.

"I knew dat weeze were gonna win dis", Meowth said to James. "Nothin' can work ice like dese claws. And I knew no one else would make a Stantler sleigh with dis much detail"

"Mi mime!" said Mime Jr.

"We are going to settle this tie with a three way Pokémon battle", said the head judge. Each chooses one Pokémon to battle. It must be one of the two you worked with on the sculpture".

"Ok, I choose you, Corsola!" said Misty as she returned Golduck.

"Meowth, do you want to handle this?" James asked.

"Not particularly. Its tirty degrees out here and I don't wanna get my fur all wet from dat Corsola. Use Mime Jr." he responded.

"Mime mi", said Mime Jr.

"He says dat he wants to try to win fere ya anyways", Meowth translated.

"Oh gee. Ok, I choose Mime Jr.!" said James.

"I choose you, Electabuzz", Autumn told her Pokémon as she returned Ilta to her ball.

"Buzzzz buzz", the electric Pokémon chanted in support.

"Ok, traditionally, the youngest trainer here gets to initiate the first attack. Anything goes here, but once you are declared unable to battle by one of the judges, you are out for good", said the judge.

"I guess that means I attack first", said Autumn, who was a few months younger than Misty. "Electabuzz, thundershock Mime Jr. and Corsola together!"

"Corsola, doge it and use spike cannon!" yelled Misty.

"Block it with your shield, Mime Jr.!" James exclaimed.

Corsola was dodge the first trike but was hit with the second thunderbolt. She used recover. Mime Jr. was able to block all the thunderbolts.

"Mime Jr., tickle attack!" James instructed.

Corsola and Electabuzz were both hit with the attack, but Corsola was able to over come it. Misty had her use her spike cannon on Electabuzz. Despite the ongoing attacks, Electabuzz was able to rise up and use pound on Mime Jr., knocking him out.

"Oh my!" James cried as he picked up and returned Mime Jr. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you battled that scary Electabuzz".

Lucy and Jessie rolled their eyes as James tucked the Pokeball into his pocket and left the stage.

"Corsola, tackle!" Misty commanded.

"You tackle too!" Autumn exclaimed.

The two Pokémon collided, neither one giving into the other.

"Go Autumn!" Brock cheered.

"Oh course he is going to cheer for his girlfriend", said Ash.

"Pi?" said Pikachu.

"Go Misty!" Ash cheered.

"Pi ka", the Pokémon sighed.

"Water gun Corsola!" Misty ordered.

Corsola's water gun shot Electabuzz right in the face. He tried to shock her, but ended up hitting himself with his own super strong thunderbolt. After a few more hits with Corsola's spike cannon, Electabuzz was declared unable to battle.

"Alright!" Misty cheered. Everyone in the audience clapped for her.

"She won even with a disadvantage of types", said Max.

"Misty knows how to handle water Pokémon better than any trainer I have ever known", said Professor Oak.

"I knew she was going to win it", Ash said proudly.

"Me too", Sakura, May, Dawn, and Iris said together.

After Misty claimed her prize, everyone went back to their hotel rooms to pack. Afterwards they gathered in the hotel lobby. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and they all planned on taking a private jet back to Pallet Town so that they could spend a few days at the Pallet House inn, which Jessie and James had taken over once Delia decided to open the Pokémon hospital. Everyone in their party was invited, and even Giovanni decided to come along. They arrived at the Pallet House just in time for dinner.

"Thanks for the ride, Remy", Jessie said to the driver as they all got up to leave.

"Yeah, we really appreciate it", May added.

"You should join us for dinner", said James. "We are going to start cooking now".

"Thank you sir, but my family is waiting for me back at home", Remy responded.

"Everyone meet us in the dining room in one hour", Jessie announced to the group as they left the plane.

"Ay-yee ay-yee!" Annastasia squealed as she pulled on her father's hair. He winced in pain but let her continue as usual.

"She is just so adorable. Do you want me to hold her for you?" Serena asked James. "I don't mind at all".

"That won't be necessary. Acorn and Aliyah can teleport all of your things to your rooms so that you don't have to carry them. I got her", he responded.

After a diaper change and feeding, James put Annastasia down to sleep in their bedroom. He grabbed a baby monitor and then joined Jessie and Meowth in the kitchen. They were busy making homemade ramen for the guests.

"Good, you are here", said Jessie. "Chop up those scallions".

Jessie tossed a bag of scallions at him. He caught them in one hand and then grabbed a knife and started chopping. Meowth sliced noodles and Jessie boiled the tofu and mushrooms. Brock, Cilan, Serena, and Clement joined them in the kitchen.

"Need any help?" asked Brock. "There are a lot of people here".

"We are all skilled chefs", said Cilan. "We cooked for large groups before".

"Nope. We are almost done", Jessie said without looking up from the broccoli she was sautéing.

"So scram", said Meowth as he chopped up some onions.

"If you insist", said Serena.

"Wait!" said Meowth. "Maybe yous could come back in here later and work on dessert".

"Sure", they replied.

Serena. Clement, Brock, and Cilan left the kitchen and joined their friends. Most of their group was relaxing in the living room playing games and talking.

"Want to play poker with Lucy, Ash, Misty, and I?" Rumika asked Serena.

"No thank you, I am exhausted. I'm going to just lay down on the couch and take a nap until dinner is ready", she replied.

"I'll play", Clement, Brock, and Cilan said in unison.

"Cool, come join us", said Lucy.

After about an hour, Jessie and James announced that dinner was ready. There were not enough spots for their 20+ guests at their average-sized kitchen table, so everyone just grabbed a plate and sat wherever they wanted.

"I like what you have done with this house", Delia said to Jessie as she served her some noodles. "I can tell it is the same home I know and love, but you decorated it to make your own style".

"That's right, I forgot that you never had a chance to see the house after we finished re-decorating it", said James.

"You have awesome Christmas lights", said Ritchie. "They remind me of the ones I have on my house".

"Yeah, same here", said Dawn.

"Do you plan on making this house bigger? I mean, you could turn this place into a mansion if you wanted to", said Cilan.

"No. We want to keep it like this. There is enough space for us to each have our own bedroom and the kitchen is a good size", said James.

"James doesn't want a mansion", said Jessie. "He says that it would make him uncomfortable because it would remind him of the house he grew up in".

"I hated growing up in an enormous house", said James. "I never felt like I fit in there. This place is much better. Small and cozy. I think Annastasia will like it too".

"I understand, James", said Rumika. "After all, what is the point in having a huge house with hardly any people in it?"

"There are a lot of families with young kids living here now", said Professor Oak.

"Its true", said Tracey. "A woman just next door from here had a baby. There is another one down the street too".

"I sure liked living in this house", said Ash. "I always felt right at home here. I bet Anna-chan will feel the same way".

"I think you are making a great decision", said James' pop-pop. "We just checked in on the Winchester mansion the other day. Some of our servants are going to live there and keep the place in good shape for when Rumika is ready to move in."

"We plan on staying where we live now so that Annastasia can visit us just like you used to do when you were a little one", said James' grandmother.

"Thanks for doing that for me", Rumika replied.

"Don't mention it. It is honestly the least we can do", Paul responded.

After dinner everyone helped to clean up while Serena, Harley, Cilan, Dawn, Autumn, and Brock baked some desserts.

"These cookies are really good", Jessie commented as she shoved a third one into her mouth.

"Slow down! I made enough for everyone to have three", said Serena.

"I am a nursing mother, I should be able to get more than everybody else", she responded.

"Not dis conversation again", Meowth complained.

"Its ok, we made a cake too", said Brock. "Triple Chocolate".

"And we worked really hard on it so you better try it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I think I will stick with the cookies", said Jessie.

"You can have one of mine", James offered as he handed her one of his.

Jessie took the cookie in her hand and looked at it for a few moments.

"Remember how we would always split everything into three pieces? James always made them perfectly even, but I would always try to cheat so that I could get the bigger piece", she told the group. "James would sometimes give his share to me, even though I didn't deserve it. Now we have more than enough food for the three of us. We always hoped this day would come".

"I have a question, if you were always starving, why were you able to afford super large robots?" asked Dawn.

"Well, our credit card could only go towards certain things", James explained. "We could not just buy whatever we wanted".

"What about all those disguises and costumes?" asked Max.

"We either stole or made most of those", he replied.

"Jessie's hair?" asked May. "How did you pay for all that hairspray?"

"I don't use hairspray", said Jessie. "I have a special way of setting my hair up like this. It is totally free and a secret. I am not letting you know how I do it".

"Huh", the girls in the group sighed.

"So you really were broke", said Forrest.

Everyone looked at Giovanni. "Don't make me the bad guy. I couldn't give them a raise, they couldn't even perform their jobs correctly", he told the group. "And they were horrible at managing their money".

"Well, I suppose that is mine and Pikachu's fault", said Ash.

"No shit, Sherlock", said Jessie.

"It doesn't matter now. The past is the past", said Professor Oak. "Let's toast to a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year", he proposed.

Everyone raised their glasses, or in some cases, their dessert forks or cookies.

"To us", they all cheered.


	75. Christmas Eve

The next day was spent doing all the traditional Christmas activities. Ash and friends rose earlier to make snow Pokémon and have snowball fights. James, Delia, Professor Oak, Serena, Dawn, Bianca, Autumn, Cilan, Clement, and Brock spent almost the entire day in the kitchen baking and decorating various different kinds of Christmas cookies. Delia even convinced Giovanni to help, much to Jessie, James, and Meowth's delight. Jessie, Rumika, and Lucy did some last-minute shopping while nanny and pop-pop babysat Annastasia. At the end of the day and a brutal snowball match they all gathered for Christmas Eve dinner.

"I haven't had a snow battle that intense in years!" Cilan told his friends.

"I am freezing, but it was worth it", said Iris.

"Let's do this again tomorrow", said Max.

"Totally", said Ash, Ritchie, and Gary in unison.

Jessie walked into the living room where everyone stood taking off their boots and coats.

"And for Christmas Eve dinner we are proud to present...drum roll please!" Jessie announced.

Everyone banged on the floor a few times.

"Pizza! Enjoy", she said as Remy came up behind her with a stack of pizza boxes.

"Seriously?" Ash asked incredulously. "No seafood?"

"Or mashed potatoes?" asked Bonnie.

"Or roast beef?" asked Max.

"Nope! Nada. It's our house and we make the rules. We were craving pizza", said Jessie.

"Well it is mostly because we spent the whole day making Christmas cookies", James added as he helped Remy place the pizza boxes on the kitchen table. "We didn't want to create a whole other mess and have to clean it up".

"Pizza is fine with me," said Brock. "I think we have done enough cooking for one day".

"Besides, I'd rather have a feast tomorrow night", said Jessie.

"This is really good!" Bonnie exclaimed as she took a bite a double cheese pizza. She shared some with Dedenne.

"De ne ne!" the rodent agreed.

"Wobba Wobbufet!" Wobbufet exclaimed as he piled four slices of pepperoni onto his plate.

"Hey no cutting!" Max scolded Wobbufet.

"We call the anchovy pizza!" Meowth and Lucy exclaimed as they pushed ahead of the line that had formed around the table.

Soon another battle erupted as everyone tried to get their favorite type.

"Chill out", Dawn announced as her friends tried to grab the pizza from one another. "They have ten more boxes in the other room".

"Yes!" was the collective response as everyone headed to the other room to grab more pizza.

"Why didn't you tell them there was more?" Lucy asked Jessie and James.

"Because it was a lot of fun watching them argue over food like that", they said together.

"After everyone gets a few pieces, come into the living room so we can exchange our secret Santa gifts", said James.

"Ok!" everyone answered together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later everyone rejoined to exchange gifts. James left the room and then came back with a large sack of wrapped presents.

"Are those for us?" Forrest asked in astonishment.

James nodded and put the bag down in front of them.

"Are you serious?" asked Iris.

"Yep. Inside this bag are all presents for you", said Jessie. "Now come and get them, before we change our minds".

Everyone ran up to the sack and started taking out gifts. Each one was labeled individually.

"Me too?" asked Rumika.

"Yes, yours is in there", she responded.

"The grown-ups got different presents though", said Jessie as she handed Delia and Giovanni each a gift. She did the same to Professor Oak, James' grandparents, and Serena, May, Max, Clement, Bonnie, Ritchie and Dawn's parents.

Misty was the first to find her gift from Jessie and James.

"Open it. Yere gonna like it", said Meowth.

Misty undid the wrapping. Her face lit up with excitement.

"You.....no way! You got me a brand new Ipad?!" she exclaimed.

"Look on de back", said Meowth.

"It's our favorite part", James added.

On the other side of Ipad were the words "Redhead Scrawny Twerp" engraved in silver cursive.

"Dis way yous can tell it apart from de others", said Meowth.

"Others? you mean we all got one?" asked Ash as he held up his unopened gift.

"Hush!" Jessie scolded. "Let Misty continue. These inscriptions were my idea. Read it out loud, there is more".

Misty hesitated and then continued to read the writing on the pack of the Ipad.

"This bossy sassy redhead is obsessed with only two things: water Pokémon and Ash Ketchum, although we have no idea why anyone would like either of these things. She can be good battler, but she has to start hanging out with cooler people if she ever wants to succeed", she read aloud. "This one has the potential to be really awesome."

"And I suppose those 'cooler people' being you are referring to are you and James?" Misty asked them.

"Well, duh", they said in unison.

"You are so sweet", she said in a half-sarcastic tone.

"That's...hilarious!" laughed May. She received a glare from Misty.

"Can we open ours now?" asked Max.

"Just go for it, said Lucy. "Those three have been talking about them for days".

Ash and friends rapidly ripped the paper off of their gifts. They all got IPads, each with a different inscription.

"Read yours aloud", Jessie said to Ash.

"Yeres too", Meowth said to Brock.

"Mine says....'Chief twerp: the twerpyish of all the twerps. This nerd has a severe hero complex. He always has to butt into other people's business and save everyone, even the bad guys, for what we will never know. He is extremely annoying and dumb, and we can't help but notice that his Pikachu trains him, not the other way around...' Gee thanks", said Ash.

"Pi hi hi ka", Pikachu giggled.

"We knew you would like it. Read yours", Jessie said to Brock.

"Ok, her it goes", said Brock. "The slightly older but still twerpy twerp: This squinty eyed tall twerp is a bit older than the others, but he still lacks a lot of common sense. He is obsessed with girls and is always trying to get with the first female he sees, even after they run away from him, and it doesn't matter if they are twelve or thirty-two.. He has a weird name and acts like a mother to the two younger twerps, and he even has a pink apron he wears to cook them meals'. Wow, you really put a lot of time into this", Brock said when he was done reading.

"That is hilarious!" Autumn laughed.

"Oh yeah, what does yours say?" Brock asked her.

"Mine is labeled 'Clumsy scrawny, pathetic twerpette'. Hey I just met you guys!" she said to Jessie, James, and Meowth.

"Well a few years back we tried to steal your Pokémon and you stopped us so we immediately came up with a burn for you", said Jessie.

"It's nothing personal", said James. "Its just what we do".

"Whatever. It is still an Ipad", she said.

Everyone took turns reading theirs aloud, since Jessie, James, and Meowth wouldn't let them move on until everyone had gone.

"Mine says: 'Contest Twerpette: This spunky brunette is even more annoying than the first twerpette that the chief twerp traveled with. She is overly emotional and her comebacks are not nearly as entertaining as the redheaded twerp's.' Wow guys, thanks", May said sarcastically.

"So I see this is what you were doing with your time instead of working", Giovanni commented.

"No sir, yous don't understand. Comin' up with dese dings to say was work", said Meowth.

Dawn read hers next: 'Second Contest Twerpette: This girl has some nerve, thinking she can out miniskirt me, Jessie. She does have nicer hair and clothes than the brunette twerpette, but she is still way too annoying for us to ever want to be around her for longer than necessary'. Really thoughtful", said Dawn.

"We try", they said in unison.

"Mine says: 'Clone Twerp'", Ritchie read. "' This twerp is basically an exact replica of Ash. He could possibly be a long-lost twin. He is a little bit cooler. We know he gives Cassidy and Botch grief, which makes us feel happy inside. We still despise him though'. Ha! You guys must not like Cassidy and Bi... whatever his name is...., at all! "

"Yep. Weeze got a lot of enemies", said Meowth.

"I don't even want to know", said Giovanni.

Everyone finished reading theirs to the group and then started to exchange secret Santas.

"I got you", Jessie said to Meowth.

"Nice", said Meowth as he ripped apart the wrapping. "It's a....a catnip? Yous got me a catnip plant?"

"Yep. Enjoy, furball", Jessie retorted.

"I guess its better den nothin'" he replied as he stuck the plant on the window sill. "And it at least smells better den de old sock yous got me fere last Christmas".

"I got Annastasia", said Sakura. "I got her this little charm bracelet. Meowth told me where to get it".

"Hey, this is just like ours, look Jessie!" James exclaimed as he put the little bracelet on Annastasia.

"Awwww, it has a little letter A, a Purrloin, Meowth, and a Mew", said Rumika.

Jessie and James showed off their bracelets so everyone else so that they would understand what they were talking about.

"I got you, James", said Brock. "Sakura said that she got Annastasia a charm bracelet to match yours, so I got you a few charms for you to add to yours".

"A Purrloin and a Kanto grand cup", said James as he observed the charms. "Thanks".

"I got you the same thing", Autumn said to Jessie.

"Thank you", Jessie and James said in unison as they added the charms to their bracelets.

"I had you, Professor Oak", said Ash.

"Its, why it's a Pokedex. Wait...there is over nine hundred entries in here!" Oak exclaimed. "936 to be exact!"

"Yeah, I have scanned every Pokémon I had ever come across. I didn't want to give this up, but I think it would be better for you to have, for your research", Ash replied.

"Thanks Ash. This is going to help both of us", Gary said to Ash.

Gary handed him a gift. "I had you".

"Really? Cool", said Ash as he took the box from Gary. "It's a new Pokedex. Ha! You knew I would be needing another one of these".

"I thought you would have gotten one for free from Professor Oak", said Max.

"Nope. Ash is all out of updates. The Pokedex he just gave me was his last update for a while", said Professor Oak.

"Oh", said Max.

"Awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed. "James got me new clothes!"

"We made those", said James shyly. "I hope that you like them".

"They are perfect. Just the right size, too!" she replied. "I forgive you for giving me an Ipad labeled 'Shrimpy High Pitched Squirt".

"I had you, Delia", said Mondo.

"Dinner for two at the Fromagerie. How sweet! This is my favorite restaurant", Delia responded as she gave Mondo a hug.

"You're welcome", he replied.

"I got you, Misty", said Giovanni.

"Thank you sir", she said nervously.

"You don't have to call me sir.....anyway Ash told me to get this for you", he replied. "It was his idea".

Misty opened the box. "Its.....its a Pokémon egg!" She exclaimed.

"This is the egg of a very rare water Pokémon. It was stole.....I mean, rescued.....from a Team Firestar base, on the sea floor near the Toka Islands", he explained.

"What is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Ash and I know, but he wanted to keep it a surprise for you. After we found it, he suggested that I give it to you. Your friend Autumn has been keeping an eye on it for me these last few weeks", he replied.

"Thanks, Autumn", said Misty. "I didn't even notice you had this with you".

"It was no trouble. I do want to become a Pokémon breeder, so it was good practice. Brock helped me take care of it", she answered.

"Wow. Thanks you guys. I just hope little Azuril doesn't get jealous", Misty said.

"Azuril Azuril", the Pokémon commented.

"A got you, Rumika", said Tracey.

"Oh. That's funny. I got you too", she replied.

Rumika and Tracey exchanged gifts. Rumika had gotten Tracey a watch and Tracey got Rumika a pair of nightvision goggles.

"I figure you could use this when you do your spy stuff", he told her.

"Its sweet, thanks", said Rumika.

"I really like my watch too", he told her.

"I got Brock a watch too", said Duplica. "He was my secret Santa".

"And I really like it", he added.

"Uh oh, looks like de sketch kid and Rumika are under de Mistletoe!" Meowth teased as Lucy waved a piece of holly over them.

"Uh oh, now you have to kiss!" May taunted.

"Well...I...um.....ah...", Tracey stuttered. They both turned bright red.

"Just kiss her already!" Misty called out.

Tracey looked down at the ground nervously. Rumika leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"How sweet", said Jessie as she snapped a picture with her phone. "Another one for the album".

Everyone continued to exchange gifts. Jessie and James went up to nanny and pop-pop and handed them a wrapped box.

"This is just a little something we thought we'd might like to have", said James.

"Why thank you", said Paul as he took the gift.

They opened the present together. Inside was a framed picture of Jessie, James, and Annastasia. It was taken at the hospital on the day she was born.

"How adorable", said Linda. "This is really something. Thanks you two".

"I cannot believe how tiny she is", said Brock. "I never saw a baby that little".

"You look exhausted in that photo", Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah well it wasn't exactly a trip to the spa", Jessie retorted. "Only one of the most stressful and painful things I have ever done in my life. It was worth it though".

"We got something for Annastasia too", they told them.

Linda reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball.

"You got her a Pokémon?" Jessie asked. "Isn't she a bit too young for that?"

"Well, we got Growly for James for his first Christmas", Paul responded.

"It's a tradition in our family for the grandparents to get their grandbabies their first Pokémon", said Linda. "So even though we are technically her great grandparents, we wanted to keep it going".

"That is a pretty cool tradition", said Ash.

"What is it?" asked Ritchie.

"Why don't you call her out?" said Paul.

"Ok", James responded. "Go. Pokeball!"

A small puppy-like Pokémon appeared before them.

"Lil up up up", it chanted.

"It's a Lillipup!" said Rumika. "How cute!"

James knelt down on the ground and lay Annastasia on her back. Lillipup trotted up to her and licked her face. Annastasia laughed and pulled its hair.

"Careful, honey. You have to be gentle", said James as he pulled her away from the Pokémon.

Jessie pet the adorable puppy and let it snuggle against her. James handed Annastasia the Eevee toy she loved to chew on. A few moments later they returned Lillipup to her Pokeball.

"We found this poor girl abandoned", said Linda. "Her trainer left her locked in her Pokeball with a note explaining how she didn't want to take care of her anymore. We were able to unlock the Pokeball and let her out but she has been mighty lonely since we took her in".

"So I guess it is a good idea to give her to Annastasia", said Brock. "Children who grow up with Pokémon tend to be very loyal to them as they get older".

"Thank you so much nanny and pop-pop. This is a very special gift", said James.

Everyone finished handing out the remainder of their gifts while Jessie and James made some eggnog and hot coco.

"This tastes delicious!" Bianca exclaimed as she took a few sips of egg nog. "Did you make it yourselves?"

"Yes, but you know it has alcohol in in, right?" Jessie responded. "We spiked it with rum, we weren't going to tell you at first, but then Meowth went and blabbed".

"Oh. No wonder I like it so much!" she responded.

"We made some virgin ones too. And the hot coco is clean", said Jessie. "As far as you know".

She handed egg nog to Lucy and Meowth.

"Is dis one of de nonalcoholic ones?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nope", she lied. She didn't want to deal with another drunk Meowth and Purrloin.

"This is really good", said Misty as she sipped her hot coco. She passed some to her Pokémon.

"My Pokémon really like it too", said Ash as he handed some to Bulbasaur and Meganium.

All of Ash's Pokémon had come over from Professor Oak's lab to celebrate Christmas with them. Charizard and Squirtle had joined them as well.

"Its nice to be all together at least once per year", he said to his Pokémon.

James and Jessie put on some Christmas music and they all hung out, dancing and talking the rest of the night, and it almost felt normal.


	76. Family Time

It was midnight by the time they went to bed. Everyone slowly started to gather their things so that they could head over to their rooms, which were across the street at the Pallet House.

"Wait, someone left their Ipad here", said Barry as he picked one up off the carpet. "Who is 'The Condescending Purple haired-twerp'? Is that Harley?"

"You guessed it", Harley replied as he took the device from Barry.

"Some sense of humor those two have", Barry muttered. He was dubbed the Hyperactive Yellow and Orange Twerp, and was very bitter about it.

"For once I actually don't mind their making fun of me", said May. "At the end of the day I think it is a small price to pay for an Ipad. They said we get unlimited internet access too. Talk about luxury".

"I have to say that I agree with you, May", Harley responded.

After helping to clean up, Serena, Clement, Ash, Misty and a few of the others returned their Pokémon and headed to their rooms together.

"I love this time of year so much", Serena said to Clement as they walked down the hall to their hotel rooms. "This is the best Christmas I ever had in my entire life".

"I think this is my favorite Christmas ever too", said Clement. "It is rare that I get to spend so much time with family and friends".

Serena stopped when they got to her room. They stood in the doorway for a few moments. Serena blushed and looked down.

"Are you okay?" Clement asked her.

"Mistletoe", she mumbled shyly, pointing up.

"Oh....", was all Clement managed to say before Serena kissed him.

"Oooh!" they heard a chorus of voices call from down the hall.

Ash, Misty, Bonnie, May, Zoey, Dawn, and their Pokémon were watching them.

"It's about time!" said Bonnie.

"Ne nay ne", said Dedenne.

"We'll I am exhausted. See you all tomorrow", said Ash to his friends.

"Ok, goodnight", they all responded.

"Wait....", Misty started.

"Piikkkkaaaa!" Pikachu called.

"Right, sorry Misty", said Ash. He walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then he took her hand. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"That's better", said Misty.

Downstairs, Jessie and James were up talking to Delia and Giovanni. Annastasia was asleep in her father's arms. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"Delia, and Boss sir, Jessie and I just wanted to thank you. We owe you so much. You gave us money, food, shelter, and support. We only made it this far because you stood by us", James confessed.

"You have had your fair share of suffering", said Giovanni. "As much as I hate to admit it, you two really mean a lot to me".

"Thank you for saying that, sir", Jessie replied.

"Giovanni and I are going to be working together more closely. We decided to move into the Morgan Mansion together. I will run the hospital, but it will also serve as a mini-base for Team Rocket. It is probably a good idea to have headquarters a bit more spread out anyway. Giovanni plans on giving control of the main campus headquarters to Domino and Archer", Delia explained.

"Sounds like a good plan", said James.

"You should be the first to know that we already picked out a date for the wedding", said Jessie. "We are going to do it a year from this new year's day".

"How wonderful. I'm guessing it is going to be pretty big since you are waiting so long", Delia responded.

"That's our plan", Jessie replied. "I want it to be the party of the decade".

"Don't worry, it will be", James told her. Annastasia stirred in his arms. She stretched out her arms and yawned and hiccupped.

"I think we are going to do one last diaper change, a feeding, and then head to bed", said Jessie.

"Ok, goodnight", Delia and Giovanni said together.

Jessie and James went upstairs to their room while Delia and Giovanni walked across the street to the Pallet House.

"I wonder if the boss is getting back together with Delia", said James as they climbed the stairs.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see", she yawned.

When they got to the top of the stairs, James put an arm around her and kissed her. He was careful not to squeeze the infant in his arms too tightly.

"I really love you", he whispered to both of them. "Now let's get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead of us".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning everyone awoke to a pile a presents underneath the enormous Christmas tree in the living room.

"Look at all these presents!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran up to the tree. Everyone was still in their pajamas, and they followed behind her sleepily.

"What is all the ruckus?" Jessie asked as she came to the top of the stairs in her robe.

Everyone who was staying at the Pallet House, at least everyone under the age of 21, had gathered in their living room. Jessie glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only eight in the morning. James and Annastasia came up behind her. Lucy and Meowth came out of the guest room, and Rumika emerged from Ash's old bedroom.

"We couldn't sleep", said May. "Its Christmas day!"

"Merry Christmas!" they all called out in unison.

"We assumed you'd be up, senpai", said Mondo. "You always get up early on holidays".

"We didn't go to sleep until really late last night", James explained.

A few of the girls giggled at this while Jessie playfully smacked him on the arm.

"I didn't mean.....oh whatever. You all start opening presents. I will put on some tea", he responded awkwardly as he climbed down the stairs.

"Gotta love James", Misty whispered to Serena as they opened their first present.

"A brand new swimsuit!" Dawn said excitedly as she held up her new clothes. "and a matching cover-up".

"I got a special healing potion for grass Pokémon", said Drew. "I could use this for Roserade and Shaymin".

Meowth and Lucy ran down the stairs and joined the others.

"Hey Meowth, this one is for you", Lucy said as she tossed him a present.

Meowth awkwardly caught the present in both paws. He used his sharp nails to cut the ribbon and open the gift.

"It's polish for my charm!" he said happily.

"Rumika, this one is for you", Mondo said as he handed her a gift.

"Thanks", she replied as she tore open the paper.

"It's a digital camera", she said in surprise. "It has all different settings. I can even take photos and videos underwater".

"Sweet", Jessie and James said in unison. James handed her a cup of tea.

"Ahhhh!" Annastasia exclaimed. She was sucking on her fists and tossing and turning.

"I think I need to feed her", said Jessie. "I will be right back".

Jessie tried to take the baby away from James but he stopped her.

"Why don't you just nurse in here?" he suggested. "It sometimes takes two hours for her to get through her morning feeding. No one will bother you, right?" James asked the group.

"Of course not", said Serena.

"It's Christmas morning, let's spend it together. Don't you want to see everyone open their presents?" James asked.

"Um....ok. But no one look at me until I say its ok", Jessie warned them. "Or I will take away those Ipads".

"Yes ma'am!" they replied in unison.

Slowly over the next two hours the other parents started to wake up and come into the house. James, Delia, Cilan, and Brock cooked everyone chocolate chip pancakes while Jessie, Meowth, Ash, and Misty told everyone about the Christmas they spent at the north pole several years ago.

"That sounds made up", Max commented when they were through telling the story.

"No, we promise it is true", said Misty.

"Dat's right", said Meowth.

"Wobba?" Wobbufet asked.

"It was before your time", Meowth explained.

"I believe it", Mondo replied. "I already knew that Jynx delivered presents. I thought everyone knew that".

"Apparently most people don't", Ash responded.

"Sounds like you all have had some great adventures", said Ritchie.

"We have had some good adventures too", Sakura added.

Sakura and Ritchie started to tell everyone about their adventures in Johto and Hoen together, including some of the incidents they had involving Cassidy and Butch.

"Ha! That Cassidy and Blutch. They deserved it", said Jessie after Sakura told them about all the times they sent them blasting off or to jail.

"Why don't you like Cassidy?" asked Iris. "You two seem to have a lot in common".

"Arh, don't say that!" Jessie complained. "I am nothing like her!"

"Yes you are. You are both female Rocket agents, have weird hairstyles, are extremely vain, and like to recite your motto with your partner", said Sakura. "And you are even about the same age".

Jessie was about to lash out on Sakura but Meowth and Lucy stepped between the two.

"Don't fight now, its Christmas!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you will be setting a bad example for Annastasia", Lucy added.

"Fine. But lets stop talking about those two", said Jessie.

"Sounds good to me", said Sakura.

"Breakfast is ready!" James called from the other room. He, Cilan, and Brock came out with several covered plates and some silverware.

"Thank you for doing all this", Misty said to Delia as she took a plate.

"It's no trouble at all, Misty", She replied.

"Everybody should have some", Brock said to the parents. His parents and all their siblings were going to join them for Christmas dinner, but for now they were still in Pewter city. It was just him and Forrest.

"You are a lucky girl", Serena said to Autumn. "Brock is a really awesome chef. Everyone wants a man who can cook".

"Oh. I guess you are right", she said with a smile.

"Its what happens when you have as many siblings as I do", Brock responded.

Serena smiled at Clement and he smiled back. He couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking of him when she said that.

"After everyone is done eating, I want to take a group photo", Delia announced. "All the Pokémon too".

"That is a great idea. And it reminds me. I forgot to let Lillipup out of her Pokeball this morning", James responded. "Go Lillipup".

"Pup pup!" the puppy yapped as it emerged from its Pokeball. It walked up to Annastasia, who was finished feeding and was snuggling up against James and Growly. It licked her face a few times. She laughed and clapped in response. The puppy yapped a few more times before cuddling up at her feet. Chimecho, Mime Jr., the two Eevee, and Wobbufet joined them.

"Pokémon seem drawn to her", Rumika observed.

"Funny, we always said that about James when he was a little one", Linda replied.

"Well, almost all the Pokémon we come across really like James", said Jessie. "Except for the occasional bad-tempered Garados, and Pikachu, of course".

"Pika pika", said Pikachu. "You've got that right".

After breakfast, Delia lined everyone up for a group photo. They all wore the Rocket uniforms that Jessie and James' designed along with some warm winter clothing. After that everyone spent the day playing in the snow, sleigh riding, and cooking. Jessie had let Lillipup out of its Pokeball for most of the day, hoping to socialize it with the others so that it would be friendly once Annastasia got older. At about noon, Jessie and James went back to their bedroom to take care of Annastasia.

"I like having everyone here", said James. "I feel like they are the family I always wanted. I think I will miss them when we all split up again".

"Brianna and Teeshy will still be working for us. And Remy. And we will have Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, and all our Pokémon. Delia and Mondo will probably visit often and we will still have to return to headquarters for meetings", she answered as she finished changing Annastasia's diaper.

Jessie snuggled the baby in her arms and gently rocked her back and forth. James sat on the bed and watched them.

"We are bound to see them often. Oak's lab is around the corner and this is Ash's hometown", she continued. "And your nanny and pop-pop don't live that far away".

When Annastasia had fallen asleep Jessie lay her in her bassinet. She crawled into her own bed and lay down next to James. James dimmed the lights as she closed her eyes.

"And you will always have me too", she whispered.

"I know", he responded.

"If we get bored of each other we can just make more babies", she told him.

"You aren't pregnant again, are you?" he asked nervously.

"Where'd that come from? I'm just teasing", she replied. "Maybe someday though. Once we have things figured out a little more".

"Ok. I can live with that", he said as he closed his eyes for a nap.

A few minutes later they had both fallen asleep. That afternoon James had a few nightmare, but one stuck out to him more than the others.

**Flashback dream**

James dreamt was back at his summer estate in Sinnoh. He was about five years old. His butler Sebastian had kept him busy all morning with lessons, and he had finally been able to get away while the servants were distracted giving Growly a bath. Now he lay in the grass under a giant oak tree in his backyard.

"Oh Jaaaammmmeees!" he heard a voice shriek.

James was jolted from his quiet reverie. He started to panic when he turned and saw Jessiebelle running towards him.

"Jessiebelle!" he exclaimed. "I was just...I was just taking a nap. Please leave me alone".

"Uh un, James", she responded. "You ought to be getting ready for our violin session".

"I hate the violin", he replied. "We don't you just learn it by yourself?"

"Because someday when we are married I want us to play the violin together", said Jessiebelle. "And every refined gentleman knows how to play the violin".

"But I don't want to. I'm really tired and I think I am coming down with a cold. Nanny says I ought to rest", James responded.

Jessiebelle ignored him and grabbed his arm. She started dragging him towards the house. "A gentleman always does as a lady asks", she told him.

"Let go of me! Please I beg you!" James cried as he tried to pull away from her.

Eventually she let go. James started to run in the opposite direction but she sent her Oddish out on him.

"Stun spore!" she commanded.

"Odd dish!" the Pokémon cried as it paralyzed James with its pollen.

James felt his entire body become stiff. He fell back hard onto the ground, hitting his head on the stone walkway. Jessiebelle dragged him back into the house by his feet. She brought him to his parents, who were sipping tea in the kitchen.

"Why James! What were you doing outside, getting all dirty?!" his mother exclaimed. "You are supposed to be in your violin session write now!"

"Mummy.....I...he tried to explain. He was still dizzy from the stun spore and hit on his head.

"You are in big trouble. Hopkins, bring him to the basement. James I order you to write lines until dinner", she scolded.

"But....", he started.

"No 'buts'. Go write your lines before I decide to give you an even worse punishment", she said to James.

"Daddy.....", James cried. "I was just trying to take a nap. I don't feel really well....".

James father smacked him hard across the face. James started to tear up while Jessiebelle smiled smugly.

"Listen to us, James, we know what is best for you", his father scolded.

**dream ended**

James woke up in a panic. He turned to see Jessie asleep beside him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and got up to get on Annastasia. She too was crying softly.

"There, there", James whispered as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. He tickled her little feet, causing her to laugh.

"I promise I will never hurt you" he told looked over at Jessie. "Both of us".


	77. Indigo Plateau Part 1

The holiday season has passed as quickly as it had came. After New Year's day everyone had gathered at the Trainer's Village near the Indigo Plateau yet again, this time in anticipation of the Pokémon League Tournament. James stood in his hotel room, observing his case of Kanto badges. Inkay, Carnivine, Amoongus, Cacturne, Aliyah, Growly, Mime Jr., Chimecho, and Raichu were with him. They too looked at the badges while resting on the bed. The first round of battles started later that day.

"I couldn't have won any of these without you all", James said to his Pokémon. "Its because of you that we get to compete today".

"Inkay Ink!" Inkay exclaimed.

"Carna", said Carnivine.

The other Pokémon joined in.

"I cannot believe we made it here...at the Pokémon League, as competitors too", he responded. "And in just a few short hours we will be competing alongside some of the toughest trainers and Pokémon in the world!"

He heard a "Wobbufet!" from behind him. He turned around to see Wobbufet coming through the door. He handed James a glass of water.

"Thanks, I needed this", he told the Pokémon as he chugged the water.

"Wob wobba", he replied.

Gourgeist, Acorn, and Lillipup followed behind him. They joined the other Pokémon on the bed.

"Nervous?" He heard Jessie ask.

"Yes", he answered as Jessie entered the room with Annastasia.

"Well snap out of it", she told him. "All you have to do is relax and not do anything stupid".

"Is that all?" he asked sarcastically. "That is easier said than done you know".

"No it isn't. You are a great trainer. Just chill out. There is no point in getting all worked up over these things. You weren't this freaked out for the Grand Festival", she responded.

"That is because I was competing alongside you, Meowth, Lucy, and Rumika", he retorted. "This time it is just me".

"We will be there", she said as she lay Annastasia in his arms.

Jessie stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He relaxed and sat down on the bed. Annastasia looked up at him with her bright bluish-green eyes.

"See, she already looks up to you", Jessie told him.

"Yeah, I can see that", he retorted.

"All you have to do now is get dressed. I assume you already checked out your opponent for this this morning and have your team all ready", said Jessie.

"About that....I don't know who I should use", he replied. "I wish I could use all of them".

"Well you can only use six. Your first opponent has a lot of water types, which is good, since you have Raichu and a bunch of grass types", she replied. "But he also has a few psychic types. I talked to Lucy. She said that she will battle for you. She is a dark type, and psychic attacks have very little effect against them".

"That is nice of her to offer. I wonder why she is doing it", said James.

"She has always liked you", Jessie responded. "And I would definitely use Aliyah, maybe even Acorn too".

"I will use Aliyah, but I am not sure if I should use Acorn or Lucy. I think I should just compete with my Pokémon", he told her. "It is against the rules to borrow Pokémon without preregistering them as yours anyway".

"Well, if you want to do things by the rules, I am not going to stop you for once", Jessie replied.

"Yee", Annastasia laughed, reminding them of her presence.

"I need some time to think about this. I will meet you by the spot in an hour", he told Jessie.

"Ok. I got her", she responded as she picked up the baby. "Gourgeist, Wobbufet, Lillipup, and Acorn, you come with me".

The Pokémon obeyed and they all followed Jessie out of the room. James looked at his Pokémon and then started to decide which ones he planned on using.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am really happy we finally made to it the Indigo Plateau", Iris said to Cilan , Ash, Clement, Forrest and Max. Everyone was starting to find their seats in the bleachers.

"My first Pokémon league competition, I can't wait!" Max exclaimed.

"Me neither. This is my first time too", said Forrest.

"You all have come a really long way. You ought to be proud of yourselves", said Tracey.

"De last time weeze were hear, de three of us were sellin' souvenirs", said Meowth.

"Oh I remember that", said Ritchie. "You got busted".

"Eh. I'll admit is wasn't one of our best ideas", he replied.

Everyone was walking through the stadium together when two girls came running up to them. They had several Pokémon trailing behind them.

"Casey! It has been a while!" Misty said as he walked up to Casey and her Electabuzz. Yuma, with her Pikachu and Bulbasaur stood next to her. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was good. I wish I could have spent it with you all", Casey replied. "Yuma told me she is a big fan of yours", Casey said to Ash. "I told her we were friends".

"Oh. How do you know Yuma?" Ash asked them.

"Yuma is my cousin. She can be a bit of a fanatic when it comes to certain things", Casey responded.

"I guess it runs in the family", said Brock, referring to Casey's obsession with the Electabuzz baseball team.

Ash, Misty, and Brock introduced Yuma to everyone in their group, since they weren't all together the last time they saw her.

"I heard Team Rocket on the radio", said Casey. "Where are they now?"

"Jessie said dat Jimmy was feelin' nervous so he just want to spend some time inside his room before he had to come out and get ready to battle", said Meowth.

"Well I will be rooting for everyone", said Casey. "Even James, as long as he isn't up against me".

"Does that mean that you are competing here too?" asked Dawn.

"That's why I'm here. And I came to win, so you better watch out", she said as he winked at Ash.

"I will," he answered.

"I hope you win this one", Yuma told Ash.

"Pika chu chu ", said Pikachu.

"Yeah! You're my cousin!" Casey exclaimed.

"No offense. I just like Ash more", Yuma responded.

"But I thought you were going to compete too", Misty said to Yuma.

"I wasn't able to earn my Soul Badge, so I have to wait until next year", she explained. "I don't mind though. I don't think I am ready for the Indigo Plateau anyway".

"There is no harm in waiting until you are ready", Brock told her.

"And you that Brock was a former gym leader, so he knows what he is talking about", said Autumn.

Casey, Yuma, and soon Todd Snap and Tierno joined the rest of their group. They hung out and talked for a while. Thirty more minutes passed and it was finally time for everyone to start the first round. James was the first one up in their group and he was facing a teenage girl from Cerulean City.

"Each trainer will use two Pokémon per match and do a total of three matches. A trainer must be victorious all three of these matches if they want to be qualified to enter the final rounds", the announcer explained.

"Good luck, James", said Jessie as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Just chill, this is the easy part", said Brock as he patted him on the back a few times.

"Oh, now we have Trainer James Morgan from Pallet Town versus Ariel Parker from Cerulean City", said the announcer.

James gulped loudly and took his spot on the platform. His opponent, a 15-17 year old girl with blue hair did the same. As per tradition, they flipped a coin to see who goes first.

"I choose you, Blastiose!" the girl announced as she threw her Pokeball.

"Alright then. I choose you, Raichu!" said James. "Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge it and use hydro pump!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Raichu, dodge it using dig!" James commanded. "Then use electricity!"

Raichu snuck up behind Blastiose using dig and then shocked him a few times. Blastiose responded by using tackle on him. With hardly any energy left, Raichu managed to shock his opponent into defeat. Blastiose was declared unable to battle.

"Alright. This is not over yet", said Ariel. "Starmie, focus energy!"

The girl released the Pokémon and it immediately started to suck the energy out of Raichu. James quickly returned Raichu before he could faint and decided to send out Mime Jr. instead.

"Tickle attack!" James instructed.

Starmie could not function while being tickled. Ariel ordered it to attack Mime Jr. using tackle, but it struggled to execute the attack properly. After a few minutes, James returned Mime Jr. and send out Raichu again. He had him electrocute the now weak Pokémon.

"And James Morgan is the winner!" said the announcer as Starmie fainted.

"Yes! Ye is going on to the next round", Jessie said to Meowth, Lucy, Rumika, and Mondo.

"Good job!" said Lucy as she gave James a high five.

"Yeah, way to show dem Jimmy", Meowth told him.

"Ay-yeee!" Annastasia yelled.

"Thank you guys", said James. "My next opponent is the Egan kid. He just beat his last opponent too".

In the meantime, Ash was facing Casey.

"You have really built up your team since the last time I saw you", Ash commented.

"That is right", Casey responded. "I have an Elekid, Beedrill, Electabuzz, Umbreon, Pikachu, Meganium, and of course a bunch more that I had to leave at with Professor Oak".

"Well let's get to it. I choose you, Noctowl. Use confusion", Ash commanded.

"I choose you, Pikachu. Quick attack!" Casey instructed.

Casey's Pikachu was too quick for Noctowl's psychic attack.

"Noctowl, spin and use ariel ace", said Ash.

"I didn't know Noctowl knew that", said Iris.

"I think I heard him practicing it the other day", said Drew. "It is good that he is getting more creative with his attacks. It will definitely benefit him here".

A few minutes later Noctowl had knocked out Pikachu. Casey sent out Electabuzz, and Ash returned Noctowl in order to send out Geodude.

"Look, Ash got a Geodude!" Tierno said in surprise. "I saw Geodude hanging out with his other Pokémon, but I didn't know that was his".

"Ash caught that Geodude near the Pallet House the day after Christmas", Clement informed them. "It is a good thing too, since rock types are strong against electric types".

"He actually used some strategy", Misty said proudly.

"Pound Geodude!" Ash exclaimed.

"Mega punch, Electabuzz!" Casey exclaimed.

Geodude's pound proved to more powerful than Casey had hoped it would be. Electabuzz was declared unable to battle after a few more attacks. Ash was cleared to head to the next round.

"Where did James go?" asked Rumika, who had left to get everyone some snacks.

"James is up against Egan", said Duplica.

"Go James! You can do it. You are the best!" Jessie screamed from the sidelines. He smiled. It was rare that Jessie got to cheer him on. Usually he was the one cheering her on. Egan sent out a Blaziken.

"Okay, time to fight fire with fire", said James as he released Growly.

"Arrrrrrrccc!" the Pokémon yelled menacingly.

"Fire kick, Blaziken", Egan instructed.

"Growly, dig. When you come up, use tackle!" James ordered.

Growly managed to pin Blaziken to the ground when it spontaneously emerged out of the dirt. He started scratching at his face, but then Blaziken broke free and kicked Arcanine so far it went crashing into the side of the area.

"Get up Growly. I know you can do this", James told his Pokémon.

Growly gathered his strength and ran towards the Blaziken. He head-butted him into the stands. Blaziken got up and fought for a few more minutes, but soon it was declared unable to battle.

"Good job. Return, my friend", said James as he replaced Growly with Aliyah.

"Go.....Spinarack!" Egan yelled as he released his second Pokémon. "String shot!"

"Aliyah, avoid that string shot and try to tackle Spinarack", James suggested.

"Eeveeeeeee!" the Pokémon cried as it dodged the string shots and tackled the Spinarack.

Spinarack got up quickly and used poison sting on Aliyah. Aliyah got weaker and weaker, and was eventually declared unable to battle.

"Uh oh", said Jessie. "He needed Aliyah for the last two rounds tomorrow".

"It's okay. Weeze got plenty of cash. All weeze gotta do is get her some powerful healing potion", said Meowth.

"It wouldn't hurt to use Chimecho's heal bell at few times, either", Lucy suggested.

James re-released Growly and had him use flamethrower on Spinarack. The fast eight-legged bug Pokémon avoided it with ease.

"This is going to be hard", James thought to himself.

He looked up into the crowd to see Jessie, Annastasia, Mondo, Rumika, Meowth, and Lucy, Delia, Giovanni, His grandparents, and most of the twerps watching his battle. He regained some of his lost confidence and had Growly use dig again.

"Spinarack, use poison sting as soon as you see that Arcanine come up", said Egan.

"Now.....Go Growly! Just like we practiced!" James yelled.

Arcanine came flying out of the ground and use flamethrower on Spinarack before it had a chance to move. The bug Pokémon was declared unable to battle.

"Yes! Three more battles left, one today and two tomorrow, and I just might win this", James thought to himself. "You did great, my buddy", James said to Growly as he rubbed his head and returned him to his ball.

"Excellent James. You are owning this", said Jessie as she came up to him after he left the platform.

"Wobbufet!" Wobbufet exclaimed.

"Giest Giest", Gourgeist added.

"Eevee eve eve", said Acorn.

"Annastasia enjoyed your battle too", said Jessie. "I don't know if she understood it though".

"That's ok. I am so happy. I hope I do well in the rest of the battles", said James.

"You will, Just stay calm", said Jessie.

"Ay ya ya", Annastasia mumbled.

"Yeah, dere ain't nothin' to be so damned stress over, Jim", said Meowth.

"I just want to do my best", said James as he watched Annastasia.

Serena came up to them.

"Ash just won his second match and he has one more left today", she informed them.

"I hope I don't have to face him", said James. "At least not so soon."

"Nope. Ash is about to start his third battle for today. It is against some trainer who has a lot of grass types", she explained.

"Good. I better see who my next opponent is", said James.

"I can get Aliyah that potion for you", said Jessie as she took her Pokeball.

"Thank you Jessie. I will see you in a little bit" he responded.

"And tonight I have a little present to give you for doing so well in your first two battles", she replied.

James blushed. He was congratulated by everyone in his party as he looked over the schedule to see who he would be facing next. It was some trainer with a bunch of water and normal types.

"Good. A chance to use my grass Pokémon", he thought to himself.

James stepped onto the platform and discovered that the person he was up against was an elderly man. James figured he must be the oldest, or at least one of the top five, oldest people to ever compete in the Pokémon League.

"No Way!" May exclaimed as she pointed to James' opponent.

"What's up?" asked Drew.

"That man is very famous. His name is Mr. Ung. Mr. Ung has one the Pokémon league 12 times in the past twenty years", she explained. "and he is 120 years old".

"That is pretty awesome", said Max. "Maybe I will have a chance to face him".

Max, Iris, Forrest, Cilan, and Clement were not scheduled to compete in their first rounds until later that afternoon and into the evening. They were spending most of the morning and early afternoon watching their friends.

"Ok, I choose you, Mime Jr. !" James yelled as he threw the Pokeball.

"Mi mi mi", the Pokémon chanted as it appeared before him.

"I choose you, Pidgeotto", the man opposite him called. "Drill Peck!'

"Pidgeeeeeooooottttto!" the bird screeched as it aimed its beak towards Mime Jr. Mime Jr. produced a shield to prevent it from hurting him.

"Good, now hula dance", James instructed.

Pidgeotto got confused and start to do the hula. Mr. Ung got him to snap out of it by having him use drill peck on himself.

"That's clever", Clement observed.

"Sure is", said Cilan. "That Pokémon obviously has a lot of trust in its trainer if it is willing to pull off something like that".

"All right. Aerial Ace my brother!" Mr. Ung called out.

Before James had time to react, Mime Jr. was hit. He was declared unable to battle.

"Oh Mimey! I am so sorry hun!" James cried. "Please return. I promise I will take really good extra care of you once we get home".

"He is such a crybaby", Harley complained.

"I think its sweet", said May.

"I choose you, Carnivine!" yelled James as he released Carnivine.

"Carnivine carna car", the Pokémon responded.

"Pin missile!" James called out.

"Pidgeotto, dodge those", said Mr. Ung.

"Keep it up Carnivine", James encouraged.

"Carrrrr", the Pokémon answered back.

"Keep dodging and get ready to use aerial ace", Mr. Ung said to his Pokémon.

"Quick, vine whip!" James instructed.

Carnivine ceased pin missile to whip the unsuspecting Pidgeotto with its vines. It did this several times, and Pidgeotto weakened more each strike. Eventually Pidgeotto was deemed unfit to battle.

"Okay, I will choose you, Persian", said the man.

"Arrhh. A Persian. Oh how I hate Persian", Meowth spat.

"You still never told me why you hate Persian so much", Lucy commented.

"I will someday. But first yous gotta tell me why yous hate Liepard", Meowth responded.

"Ok, Later tonight. Meet me up on the roof, and we will talk", she replied.

"Ok, ok", James told himself. "Carnivine, wrap attack!"

"Persian, fury swipes". Said Mr. Ung.

The Persian injured Carnivine but the plant Pokémon continued to hold on as best as it could.

"Carnivine is a really good battler", Misty observed.

"He is one of James' strongest", Jessie replied.

"Use constriction!" James ordered.

"Carrrr!" The Pokémon cried again as it squeezed the Persian.

Persian roared in discomfort and fainted.

"Oh he did it!" Jessie said happily. She kissed Annastasia in joy. "Dada's going to the next round!"

"He did I lot better den I dought", said Meowth. "I'm prouda him fere beatin' up dat Persian. I bet it had it comin'".

"Whatever", said Lucy. "The important thing is that his hard work has paid off".

James walked over to his family. He gave them each a high five.

"I am really proud of you James", said Jessie as she gave him a hug. "I don't care what anyone says, you are the best Pokémon trainer here".

"You really mean it?" he asked.

"Of course", she responded.

"This is so great. I can't wait for tomorrow", James told his family and friends.

"You and Ash both made it to the next round. I wonder how the others will do", said Barry. "They better keep up the practice. There are some nasty looking figures around here".

"Why aren't you two competing?" Dawn asked Barry and Bianca.

"I never got around to getting my Marsh badge. I was a bit too distracted. Its ok. I will just compete next year", Barry replied confidently.

"And I decided to focus all my energy into contests this year. I only have one more badge to get, and then I can compete next year too", she explained.

"Sounds like a good idea to me", said Brock. "Now lets get ready to got watch Iris. She is the next one up".


	78. Indigo Plateau Part 2

Everyone but Forrest and Max ended up making it to the top 20. Now it was the second to last day of the tournament and they had just two more battles each, unless they managed to make it to the final round. Most of the group decided to go into smaller groups so that they could explore the town some more. Cilan and Iris were talking in a smoothie bar on the other side of the village.

"You know I happen to be a smoothie connoisseur too, right?" said Cilan as he sipped his drink.

"No, but It wouldn't surprise me", she replied.

"I don't know why I am so nervous right now", Cilan responded. "I have been in tons of battles before, and I didn't even have much trouble facing my first three opponents yesterday".

"Well this is all new territory for us. Who do you plan on using?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that. You might be my opponent!", he exclaimed.

"I mean you only have eight Pokémon, and you have to use six if you make it to the final round, so I can probably guess anyway", she retorted. "By the way, remind me again why we are drinking smoothies? It's twelve degrees outside".

"I already told you. I am a smoothie connoisseur. I happen to know that this is the best smoothie bar in Kanto, Johto, Hoen, and Unova combined. Who knows when we are going to have another chance to come here? Don't you like it? The chocolate peppermint flavor has always been one of my favorite", he responded.

"I do", she answered.

"You seem distracted. What is it this time?" Cilan asked her.

"I am just thinking about our whole journey these last few months. It has been one really crazy adventure", Iris responded. "What were you doing this time last year?"

"Well, last Christmas I was in Hoen visiting family. You and I met up in Kanto after New Year's. You wanted to train with that Dragon expert out near the Seafoam Islands, and I had never been there before, so I agreed to come along. Before that I wasn't doing much of anything", Cilan replied.

"Oh yeah. That just seems so long ago, but I guess it really wasn't", Iris replied.

"We caught a lot of Pokémon this year. More than I have ever had before", said Cilan.

"And I now know everything there is to know about dragons", Iris. "Or most things, at least".

"I learned a lot about you this year too", said Cilan.

Iris tried to hide her blush using her smoothie, but it was to no prevail.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" she asked.

"A good thing, definitely. I think you and I make a perfect match", he explained. "Like an Illumise and Volbeat, or a blue and pink Nidoran".

"I was hoping you would say that", Iris confessed. "I'm really happy you like me".

Cilan got really close to Iris, making her even more nervous now than she was before.

"I don't just like you, Iris. I love you", he reminded her.

Cilan kissed her. The smoothie shop was fairly empty due to the freezing weather, and Iris was grateful that there was no one there to interrupt them. The two of stayed there for about an hour, until they realized that it was almost time for them to go battle. They decided to head to the arena, where their friends stood waiting for them. They were amazed at what they found once they got closer to the Plateau.

xxxxxxxxxx

Never before had so many Pokémon and trainers gathered together for one event. There were people and Pokémon on the ground, in the air, and on the lake. The streets were packed tightly with bodies, all trying to make their way to the arena to see watch and/or compete in the tournament.

"This sucks!" Jessie shrieked.

She was being squished by at least four different strangers. She held her baby in one arm and James on the other. Their destination ahead was hardly visible through the crowd.

"Ahh! Stop steppin' on Meooooowwwth!" They heard a desperate little voice complain.

"I got you", said Lucy as she made it to his side. "Hey people, MOVE NOW!" she yelled on top of her lungs.

People jumped, having been caught of guard by the Purrloin and they parted to make a path so that she and Meowth could escape.

"I wish Jessie and James had Acorn and Aliyah with them", Rumika said to Mondo. "It would be so much easier if we could just teleport there".

"That is true but James needed to have Aliyah looked at by Nurse Joy one more time and she wanted Acorn to go with her", he explained.

"Why are their so many people here this year?" Duplica asked Misty. "Is it always like this?"

"No. I think it is because it right after the holiday season this year", she replied. "They normally do this in the spring, but they moved it for some reason. I guess everyone has off of work and now entire families instead of just the trainers and a few close friends are coming".

"Makes sense", said Duplica as a stranger shoved her to the ground.

"Hey, watch it", Iris complained as she helped Duplica up.

"Thanks", she said as she brushed off her clothes.

"We should have left that Egg back in the hotel room", Ash said to Misty.

"I don't want to miss it hatch. Can you imagine how scary it would be for a Pokémon to wake up all alone? It might get scared and try to run away", she replied. "Besides, this case is state-of-the-art. Even if I drop it, the egg will be safe".

"Ok", Ash mumbled.

"There weren't nearly this many people on the other side of town", Cilan commented.

"Well it is good to know that there is somewhere we can escape to later", said Iris.

They finally made it to the trainers' area. James, Ash, Clement, Cilan, and Iris, as well as the other members of the top twenty, were escorted to a separate area.

"We should place bets", said Jessie as James walked away.

"Okay", said Misty. "Go ahead".

"I bet that we are going to make it to the final round", Jessie responded.

"Ok. I bet that Ash will beat James", she replied. "1000 bucks".

"Damn! Do you even have a thousand bucks?" asked Dawn.

"I suggest we make this more interesting", said Lucy.

"Yeah. Dere ain't no point in bettin' money", Meowth agreed. "Weeze gots plenty of dat, and if yous didn't notice, all you twerps are benefittin' from dat too".

"Then what do you suggest? Knowing you, this is going to be interesting", Jessie said to Meowth.

"Sure is. Whoever looses has gotta be de other person's slave fere a whole week. De gotta do whatever de other person says, no matter how embarrassing", he proposed.

"Unless its dangerous", said Misty. "I'm in".

"I don't know....." said Jessie.

"So you admit that Ash is the best trainer here?" Misty asked her.

"Nope, no way. I'm in", Jessie agreed. She spit in her hand and held it out to Misty. "Let's shake".

"Gross", said Misty.

"Just do it", said Jessie.

"Fine", Misty sighed. She spit in her hand and shook it with Jessie's. She wiped her hand when she was done. "Disgusting...", she muttered to herself.

"Look, first up is James and some guy named A.J.", said Max as he pointed to the area.

"All members of the Top Twenty will now compete in a series of sudden death matches. Each trainer is to use one Pokémon each per battle. Once that Pokémon is declared unable to battle, the winner moves on and the loser is finished. Let us begin with trainer James Morgan and A.J. Phillips", said the announcer.

"Hey, I remember that kid", said Misty. "Ash, Brock, and I met him on our way to Vermillion city a long time ago".

"He's that kid who ran that unofficial gym that later became the Burgundy Town Gym", Brock explained.

"Cilan and Iris told me that they went to the Burgundy Gym one time and earned their strength badge", said Serena. "It isn't that popular of a place".

"It doesn't have the same historic background as the Pewter or Cerulean City Gyms", Brock replied. "Our gyms have been around for generations, and his just started up recently. When we visited a few years ago, it wasn't even a real gym yet".

"I wonder what a gym leader is doing here", said Bonnie.

"De na na", Dedenne commented.

"I hope James does well", Mondo whispered.

"He's worked so hard" Jessie whispered back.

"Ok, trainers, begin!" the announcer declared.

"I choose you, Growly!" James announced as he released Arcanine.

"Go Sandslash!" A.J. called out. "Dig and scratch attack!"

"You dig too, Growly", said James.

Both Pokémon disappeared under the ground.

"Fire type moves aren't going to work on Sandslash. James clearly has the disadvantage", Max pointed out.

"We know", said Jessie irritably. "We saw him lose the coin toss".

"Tackle!" James called out suddenly.

Growly and Sandslash emerged from underground. It was clear that Growly had head-butted Sandslash out of his tunnel. The Arcanine tackled him to the ground.

"It's going to take more than that to defeat my tough-as tails Sandslash", A. J. taunted.

"I wonder if dat is de same Sandshrew dat weeze almost stole dat one time", Meowth thought aloud.

"Probably. It seems to be putting up a good fight. Maybe we should have gone back for it", Jessie responded nonchalantly. Misty, Bonnie, and May glared at her.

"Come on, James! Kick their ASSES!" Jessie screamed from the audience.

"Jessie! You can't yell that. There are little kids here", Tracey scolded. "You are going to get us kicked out".

"Fine. Kick their BUTTS!" she yelled instead.

"Go James!", everyone joined in.

James looked up at the audience and noticed everyone cheering. Delia had even made Giovanni clap for him. Wobbufet led the other Pokémon in a cheer as well.

"Ok Growly, double team and pound. Quickly!" James exclaimed.

"Sandslash, try to dodge them all!" A.J. ordered.

Growly was able to finish the Sandslash off with pound. James was declared the winner.

"Yes! One step closer!" Jessie said proudly.

"We did it Growly! Thank you", James said to his Pokémon before returned it.

"Iris is up next", said Misty. "She is going against some kid named Mikey"

Iris won the coin flip and got to choose her Pokémon second. Mikey picked an Eevee.

"What kind of loser brings an Eevee to the Pokémon League Tournament", Jessie sneered. Everyone gave her a look. Bonnie pointed to Acorn, who was contently chasing her own tail.

"Oh", she replied. "Our Eevees don't count because they are special".

"Well that Eevee must be special too if he is using it in a tournament", said Forrest.

"It is", said Brock. "We met that kid too a while back. He is an Eevee master".

"Oh yeah", said Misty. "I remember that kid. I will tell you all about him later. Now we ought to watch the match".

"I choose you Axew. Use glare!" she demanded.

Axew walked up the Eevee and used glare. Eevee avoided the glare and hit Axew with a flamethrower.

"I didn't see that coming", she thought to herself. "Axew, use flamethrower too!"

"Axxxxx eeeewwww!" the Pokémon yelled as it launched it flamethrower. Eevee once again dodged, but this time used water gun. Axew got soaking wet but did not yield.

"He really is an Eevee master", said Dawn. "You weren't kidding around".

"Thunderbolt, Eevee!" Mikey yelled.

"Axew, dig underground", said Iris.

Axew did as she said and then re-emerged from the ground in a sudden and unexpected burst. Mikey's Eevee went flying. And then fainted when it hit the ground.

"Awesome job, Axew", Iris praised.

"Axew, axe", he responded.

"Looks like Iris is moving on too", said Serena. "Good for us".

"Ash is up next", said Professor Oak. "I wonder if he is using.....oh never mind. We will just have to wait and see".

"It is Ash versus....now way! Look everyone, its Paul!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed to the arena.

"Oh I remember him", said Jessie. "He called Wobbufet pathetic".

"Wobba wob", Wobbufet said sadly.

"Me too. Dat guy's got some real nerve", Meowth complained.

"Ash went up against him in the Lilly of the Valley Conference", said Serena. "I saw him on television".

"Yeah. He was a big rival of Ash's back when he traveled with me through Sinnoh", Dawn explained.

"Well I'd rather see Ash win than Paul", Jessie admitted. "Even though I really don't like either of them that much".

"How sweet", Rumika said sarcastically.

"Salamance, body slam", Paul demanded.

"Ok Charizard, seismic toss!" Ash commanded. "Don't chase him too far, you want to let Salamance come to you".

Charizard let out an incredible battle cry. It tried to avoid Salamance at all costs while trying to gauge the perfect opportunity to use its seismic toss attack.

"Charizard is even fast than the last time we saw him", Max said to May.

"I think you are right, Max", she responded.

"Go Ash and Charizard!" Everyone cheered loudly. Once again Delia convinced Giovanni to cheer as well. The match went on for another ten minutes, with neither side giving in".

"Flamethrower!" Ash ordered.

Charizard's flamethrower weakened the already tired Salamance.

"Now's, the time, use seismic toss!" Ash exclaimed.

"Salamance, stay strong!" Paul cried.

"You can do it Charizard! You are the strongest Pokémon I know. Remember how you defeated Damian? You can do it again. I know it!" Ash yelled to him.

Charizard gave another roar and then latched onto Salamance. They spun through the air. Charizard picked upped his opponent and slammed him to the ground.

"Salamance is unable to battle, Ash and Charizard are the victors!" the judge announced.

"Yes! We did it!" Ash yelled happily. He offered Charizard a high five, which the Pokémon half-heartedly returned.

"Yeeee!" Annastasia screamed in joy.

"Look, even Annastasia wants Ash to win", Misty said smugly. Jessie stuck her tongue out at her, an action that she reciprocated.

Clement was eliminated after his last match, but Cilan made it to the next round with the help of his Ivysaur. Everyone got ready for their next set of opponents.

"I'm kind of surprised you made it this far", Ash said to James.

"Um....thanks?" he replied.

"This is your first time competing at the Indigo Plateau. Most beginners don't make it to the Top Twenty, let alone the Top Four. It's just you, me, Cilan, and Iris".

"You know, I can't believe I made it this far either", James said in astonishment. "Its all thanks to you guys, my wonderful friends", he told his Pokémon. All his Pokémon chanted their names and gave James group hug.

"Honesty, I used to think you were a really bad trainer", said Ash. "But after about six months of you stalking us, I realized that wasn't the case at all".

"Thanks, twerp", said James. "And I really do think you are one of the strongest trainers I have ever met".

"Thanks", said Ash.

Iris and Cilan came into the room after leaving to get some tea. They handed some to Ash, Pikachu, and James.

"To the Top Four. Cheers!" Iris announced as she held up her mug.

"To victory!" they all answered back.


	79. James' Battling Blues

James stood nervously across the area from his opponent with a single Pokeball in his hand.

"I suppose this could be worse", he thought to himself. "I could be facing Ash right now....but no...I have another day before I have to worry about that.....or at I hope I do...I think".

Ash had defeated Iris in a close match between her Dragonite and his Noivern. Despite the tension of the situation, the two were able to quickly make up after their heated battle and now joined their friends in the spectator's box. The winner of this match would determine who would get to face off with Ash tomorrow, during the last day of the tournament. The winner of that match will win the trophy and title of the Indigo League Champion.

"James doesn't look too good out there", Rumika commented. "He looks like he is about to faint".

"He shouldn't be feelin' sick now! Dis is one of most important battles he's ever been in, and he just had a whole two hours to recover from his battle with dat A.J. twerp", said Meowth.

"And besides, we all know that it is the Pokémon doing all the work out there", Lucy added.

"The battle between trainers Cilan and James is about to commence. Cilan, have you decided your Pokémon?" the judge asked.

"Yes. I choose you, Abomasnow!" Cilan declared as he tossed up his Pokeball.

"Then I choose you, Growly!" James announced, releasing his Arcanine.

"This is good. Abomasnow is weak to fire types", said Mondo. "Growly is the perfect opponent for an ice type like that".

"Come on James! Do it for us!" Jessie called. "Show that latte drinking green-top how far you've come!

James spotted her in the audience and waved. She waved back. He didn't notice Cilan launch the first attack.

"Pay attention!" Meowth, Rumika, and Lucy yelled together as a giant ball of ice almost hit Growly. Luckily, Growly had his head in the game and managed to jump out of the way in time to avoid it.

"Right. Growly, flamethrower!" James commanded.

"Arrrrrrrccc!" the Pokémon roared as it unleashed its powerful flame attack.

"Move out of there and keep throwing iceballs", Cilan instructed.

Abomasnow did as he was told, and produced a shield of ice to held block some of the flames.

"I don't know what he was thinking, using Abomasnow. That Pokémon has a lot of weaknesses", said Iris.

"Ew, Axew", said Axew.

"Yeah, you're right. He did spend a lot of time training with him", Iris responded.

"And sometimes type advantages and disadvantages don't really mean much in a battle", said Drew. "It really comes down to the skill of the trainer and the strength of the Pokémon".

"Growly, double team then tackle!" James shouted.

"Don't stop firing until you hit the real one. Aim for all of them", Cilan suggested.

"Sssnnnooooowww!" the Pokémon yelled as it threw heavy chunks of ice at its opponent.

"Dodge them. They are too heavy. If they hit you, it will hurt", James told his Pokémon. "Dodge them no matter what".

"He and that Arcanine sure are in sync", Cilan thought to himself. "If only Abomasnow could trust me the way Growly trusts James, we would be an unstoppable team!"

Abomasnow kept flinging ice at Growly, who did its best to avoid getting hit with them. James could see Growly getting tired and started regretting his decision to use him twice in a row. The Arcanine melted a few ice balls that threatened to hit him, but they just turned to water, which weakened Growly even further. Growly started to shake, making James incredibly nervous. All he could think about was his Pokémon and how tired and hurt it must be feeling. He started feeling lightheaded.

"What's he doin' now?" Meowth asked Jessie. "He's just standin' dere".

"Uh, oh.....not again", said Jessie. "I've seen that look before....", she said worriedly.

"What is she...?" Lucy started to say when she was interrupted by an outburst.

"MOVE JAMES!" Jessie yelled suddenly as she stood up, causing everyone in the audience turn their heads to look at her. Less than a second later, everyone turned their attention to the stadium floor, where they had heard a deafening crash.

James just barely heard Jessie yell as an enormous chunk of ice hit both him and Growly at the same time. They both were pushed back into the wall of the arena, which crumbled when they hit it. Abomasnow stop firing immediately as Cilan called him off. He tried to run up to James, but he couldn't see him through all the smoke.

"I gotta go", Jessie said immediately as she handed Annastasia to Rumika. "Please watch her and stay here".

Jessie, Iris, Ash, Misty, Brock, Meowth, Lucy, Mondo, and James' grandparents ran down the stairs to the floor of the arena. Misty handed her egg to May and ordered her and the others to stay put. They disappeared before anyone could protest.

"It appears there has been some sort of accident", the announced said dumbly. "Just sit tight, folks."

"This looks bad. Maybe we should go down too," Delia said to Giovanni as they witnessed the accident from the spectators' box.

"No. We should stay here. A lot of people just headed down", he responded. "There is nothing we can do anyway, we should give the EMTs some space".

"That's what I think we should do as well", said Rumika as she gently rocked Annastasia, who was crying from all the ruckus. "Jessie wanted us to stay here. Man I hope he's okay".

Meanwhile, Jessie pushed through the crowded stadium until she reached James. The rest of them followed her lead. James was surrounded by about twenty people, all whom had gotten up to help him after they saw the ice collide with him and his Pokémon. He was in a seated position with several people around him talking and asking him questions.

"James, why are you so dumb?" Jessie asked him once she saw that he was still in one piece.

"Jessie, Growly couldn't dodge. He looked too tired. That ice would have hit him", he responded. Owwwwww!" he cried out after he tried to get up and walk towards her.

"I am sooo sorry", Cilan said apologetically. "Truly I am. I had no idea this would happen...."

"Don't move", said one of the women kneeling next to him. "The ice hit you right in your left leg. It's probably shattered".

"Shattered?" James gulped. He looked like he was about to pass out again.

"That chunk was about two hundred pounds, spiked, and flew towards you at around 100 mph. Just be grateful it didn't hit you in the head", the woman lectured.

"Owwww!" James cried again as she tried to move his leg.

"Hey, maybe a hit in de head woulda been an improvement", said Meowth.

"How's Growly look?" James asked Brock, who was giving the Arcanine a quick check up.

"Growly is fine, just tired is all. That was a rough battle, but it looks to me like you took most of the damage from that last ice ball", he responded.

"Arc, arc, Arcanine Arcanine ar", Growly told James.

"Growly says dat yous shouldn't have jumped in front of him like dat", Meowth translated. "He is really grateful dough 'cuz he says it looked like it woulda really hurt".

"I never saw a human that cared so much about his Pokémon", said Lucy. "It was still stupid though. Don't you know that Pokémon can heal from damage much quicker than humans can? And we have a higher pain tolerance too".

"I panicked", said James as he winced in pain. "I....I dunno".

"James, I worried about you a lot less when you were more selfish", Jessie explained as she knelt down next to him. "Seriously, its like you are starting to get a hero complex of your own".

"Once again, I am so so sorry and if there is anything I can do....."Cilan started. Iris cut him off.

"You didn't do anything wrong. This was all actually James' fault", said Iris. "He should have called the match off if he thought that Growly couldn't take it".

"I.....I panicked. I couldn't think straight", James responded.

"Wouldn't be de first time", said Meowth.

A few paramedics came by and lifted James onto a stretcher. He sat up and tried to listen to what everyone around him was talking about.

"Um, I don't mean to be insensitive...but what about the match? Is it over? Who won?" asked Ash.

Everyone turned towards the judge.

"Well, according to the rules, if a trainer is unable to command his Pokémon, but the Pokémon can still battle, that trainer can choose a substitute trainer and the match can continue", said the judge.

Everyone looked at James.

"So what do you think?" Brock asked James. "You want to choose a substitute or forfeit the match?"

"I...how is Growly? Does he still want to continue?" James responded.

"Growly is looking good. He just needs a good rest. If you ask me, Abomasnow looks in worse shape than this Arcanine", Brock explained.

"Arcanine arc arc ", said Growly.

"Growly says dat he wants to battle fere ya and win", Meowth translated.

"Are you sure? You might get hurt", James said to Growly.

"Arc arc", Growly said.

"He's says he can take care of himself", said Lucy. "I think you should let him. He wants to do this. He has been waiting months for a battle like this. And like I said, Pokémon don't get hurt as easily as humans."

"You still need a substitute trainer", said the judge.

"Jessie, will you do it please?" James asked.

"No. Let me come to the hospital with you", she replied. "I want to see the look on your face when they inject you with all those steroids to make your pain go away".

"Jessie! Please tell me you are joking?!" he begged as he grabbed onto her arm. "Please don't tell me they are going to give me shots!"

"That may not be necessary", said one of the paramedics. "Someone told me you have a Chimecho. Is this true?"

"Yes...you mean I can use heal bell?" James asked.

"It might help", she responded.

Jessie picked James backpack up off the ground and looked for Chimecho's Pokeball. When she found it she released him.

"Chiiimmmeee!" it sang.

"Chimecho, can you use heal bell on me?" James asked.

"Chime chime chiiimmmeee!" the Pokémon chanted as it used heal bell.

"Did it work?" Misty asked.

"It feels better", said James.

"Try to stand up", Jessie suggested. She took both his hands in hers while he tried to move his legs over the side of the stretcher.

"It doesn't hurt at all!" he gasped.

"Sit back down!" said one of the nurses. Another nurse felt his leg.

"It's definitely still broken. It's all twisted up, and I can feel it broken in a bunch of places. It's obvious there is still something wrong. Heal bell is could for getting rid of pain, not healing major injuries", he explained. "We need to do some x-rays and get you into a cast".

"I guess it wasn't strong enough", Jessie sighed.

"The x-rays might reveal only a few minor breaks, and we might just need to get a cast on you. It should not take too long", said the nurse.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Jessie asked.

"I'd rather have you stay here and battle for me. You know Growly better than anyone other than me", he replied.

"Ok. I will battle for you", said Jessie. "I will meet you at the hospital when the match is over. Look for me on T.V."

"I will Jess, thank you", James responded.

"Ok, good luck James", said Misty, Ash, and Iris as they headed back towards their seats.

Jessie and Growly took position in the arena on one end, and Cilan and Abomasnow did the same on the other.

"And It looks like there was only a minor injury that just needs to be checked out", said the announcer. "Jessie Morgan will be filling in for James".

"It was a bit more than a minor injury..." Misty thought to herself as they returned to the spectator's booth. May handed her back her egg.

"James' leg is broken, so he asked Jessie to take his place", Lucy explained to Rumika, who was still holding Annastasia.

"Ok", she whispered. "Is there anything else?"

"I don't think so", Lucy responded. "He just needs a cast".

"Now, this match will continue with Jessie, substituting for James, taking the first move", the judge announced.

"Growly, rip out his throat!" she demanded.

"Um...what did she say?" May asked Meowth.

"Dat's Jessie fere ya. Yous gotta call out a real command, dummy!" Meowth yelled at her.

"Growly, flamethrower, full blast!" Jessie commanded after cursing at Meowth under her breath.

"Abomasnow, more ice balls!" said Cilan.

"Ok, charge forward and mega bite him", Jessie commanded.

"Can he even do that?" Lucy asked Meowth.

"I guess weeze will find out", he replied.


	80. Subs

While Jessie continued his battle for him, one of the nurses was letting James watch the battle live on her phone in the ambulance.

"Hey, I never saw Arcanine use a mega bite", he told the nurses. "Jessie is doing well".

"You picked a good substitute", the nurse responded.

"Ok Growly, attack with...with....more extra mega bite!" Jessie ordered.

Growly took another bite out of Abomasnow, who was also unable to avoid the first one.

"Shake him off!" Cilan instructed.

Abomasnow spent the next few minutes trying to shake the Arcanine off of him while Jessie shouted out random commands. Eventually Growly grew too tied to hold on and let go, but he turned around and started using scratch on Abomasnow before Abomasnow could retaliate.

"Follow it up with head-butt" she demanded.

"Arrrrrr Arcanine!" The Pokémon roared as it delivered one last powerful head-butt.

"And Abomasnow is unable to battle! Jessie and Growly are the winners!" said the announcer.

"Wow. She actually did it", said Meowth.

"Good for her", said James' nanny and pop-pop.

"I wonder if James got to see any of that", Tracey commented.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, James was taken in to get some x-rays of his leg. After examining the results, the doctors and nurses decided that they'd better get him into surgery or else he would experience permanent nerve damage in his leg. Apparently the break in his leg was worse than they thought. Just like the last major injury he had, the Pokémon's powers didn't actually heal, they just made the pain go away.

James was taken to surgery just after the match had ended, but he did not get to see Jessie win.

"Yes!" Jessie exclaimed as she rubbed Growly on the head. "Now let's go check on James".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day James lay on the bed in their hotel room while Jessie spoke over the phone to the tournament judge.

"You can compete as James' substitute, but you need to use only his Pokémon", the judge explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Jessie exclaimed. "Why can't I use my own?"

"James' Pokémon are already registered", said the judge. "Yours are not. Besides, those Pokémon are the ones doing the battling. They earned their spot to compete here".

No matter how much she tried to talk him out of it, he would not yield.

"Ok", she said dismally as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong Jess?" James asked as she sat down on the bed.

Annastasia was lying between them. James was tickling her feet and she was laughing alongside him while she was on the phone.

"I have to command your Pokémon. They won't let me use my own", she sighed.

"I got that much. I think it will be okay. You can handle my Pokémon", he responded.

"Maybe sometimes, but I hardly ever use your Pokémon anymore. It has been a while since I commanded any of them, and I don't even know if I remember all their moves. I would feel much better competing with Wobbufet or Gourgeist. Anyone of mine for that matter", she explained.

"It doesn't sound like there is anything we can do about it", said James.

"How is you leg feeling?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

"The surgeons gave me some meds to take if the pain came back, but I just used Chimecho instead", he replied. "So I say now it feels fine".

"I'm glad. But James, do you think you could avoid self-sacrifice for a while? At least until I get my wedding?" she teased as she snugged closer to him and Annastasia.

"Yeah, sorry", he replied.

"I didn't mean to yell at you before", she responded. "I have just been a lot more emotional these past few months".

"I can't imagine why that would be", he teased back.

They were about to kiss when someone knocked on their door. Jessie got up to answer it.

"Hey, we just got this for you", said May as she handed them a fruit basket.

May, Drew, Iris, Cilan, Ash, Misty, Serena, and Clement were standing at their door.

"Um thanks. This is.....thoughtful", she responded, truly annoyed that they were disturbing the only alone time she had with James in over a week.

"How do you feel?" asked Cilan. "I feel really guilty for what happened".

"I feel great. Chimecho's heal bell really takes the pain away. I just can't walk for a while. And by the way, Iris was right, it was my fault this happened, not yours. I shouldn't have let myself get that stressed out and paranoid", he answered.

"Can we just go back to blaming them for all our problems?" Jessie asked. "Life is less stressful that way".

"We all thought it was really nice what you did for Growly though. We just thought we should let you know that we thought it was awesome", said Serena.

"Yeah. Only a really good trainer would do something that crazy", said Ash.

"Just like you", Misty added.

"Is Jessie going to fill in for you tomorrow?" asked Clement.

"Yes. But she has to use my Pokémon. It will be harder to win that way but I know you aren't going to go easy on her just because I am hurt", James told them.

"Of course not", said Ash.

"Pi pi chu", said Pikachu.

"It was nice of you all to stop by, but can you leave us alone now?" asked Jessie, trying to mimic James' polite nature.

"Sure, we will see you later this afternoon at the stadium", said Ash as they shut the door.

The teens headed to the festivities that were going on in town. For the last day of the tournament, there was a big festival that went on before and after the last battle, after which the Indigo League Trophy would be awarded to the champion.

"So it's going to be Ash against Jessie. We've all seen this before", said Iris as they walked through the festival. "Do you think she has a chance?"

"Jessie might not be as strong a trainer as Ash or even James, but she will have all his Pokémon", said Misty. "And I can tell she is pissed. The rage is going to fuel her".

"This is going to be an interesting match. I wonder how much time Jessie has spent with his Pokémon", said Dawn.

"I don't know", said Rumika. "They seemed worried about it when I last spoke to them."

"I used to borrow May's Pokémon all the time", said Max.

"Yes but you practiced with them a lot", May pointed out.

"True. Let's not think about it and enjoy the festival. We still have two hours before we have to get the stadium", said Brock

"You're right", said Cilan.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Meowth were out doing their own thing. They decided to go downtown for some good food and games. A man and his Persian walked by them. Meowth tensed up and then sneered as he passed them. Meowth was too distracted by the Persian to notice the hot coco spilling out of his cup.

"Watch it, you're spilling that stuff", said Lucy as she took the mug away from him. "What's the matter with you?"

"I could swear dat Persian was givin' me the hate eyes", Meowth muttered.

"You never told me why you hate Persian so much", said Lucy. "You told me you would tell me later, but you never did".

"Fine den. Remember dat story about Meowzie?" Meowth responded.

"Yes", she replied.

"Um, well, I never really told yous de very last part", he confessed.

"Which was....?" She asked.

"Even after I found her on de streets and offered to have her come with us, she said dat I would never be as good as a Persian, and no matter what, she wouldn't like me unless I changed who I was entirely. And it really hurt because...well because I worked really hard to become who I am and I always dought it was cool to be able to walk on two legs insteada four and talk human", he explained.

"Look, Meowth. There is really no sense in hating all Persians over this. It was really Meowzie that was so rotten. And you know what, Pokémon, or people, like her just don't really matter. You are never going to see her again, and now you are the top cat and she is just hanging out with some loser", Lucy replied.

"Yous got a point, but old habits die hard", he responded. "You said one time dat yous don't like Liepard. How come?" he asked.

"My mother", she said simply.

"I don't get it. Yous says dat you hatch outta yere egg all by yereself, just like I did", Meowth responded.

"I did. I was really sick and hungry too. One day a Pansiege found me and offered to show me where my mother was, since he saw her abandon the egg. When I found her, she hissed at me and told me to go away. She scratched me across the face and told me that if I wanted her attention, I better go do something with myself", said Lucy.

"Dat's even worse den what Meowzie did to me. Dis was yere mom? Are you sure?" Meowth replied.

"She said I was worthless, but she say that I was her daughter. If she hated me so much, she wouldn't have bothered to make something like that up", she continued. "She had a bunch of other Liepard try to toughen me up by attacking me from time to time, but eventually I just left Unova all together and headed for Sinnoh. And well, then I ran into that ex-Team Galactic member and you know what happened after that".

"So den let's agree. I will never evolve into a Persian and yous will never evolve into a Liepard", said Meowth as he held out his paw for her to shake.

"Deal", she said, taking his paw.

"Although it would be cool. Me, a dark type, against you, a psychic type", she said mischievously.

"Hey! What you be de point in dat anyway? Everyone already knows dat yous knows a ton of attacks and I only know fury swipes", Meowth retorted.

"I'm just teasing. I don't want you to change. If you want, I can help you learn more attacks. It might be a good thing one day in case... well, you know... just in case you want to protect your egg or something and I am not there to help", she responded.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Meowth asked.

Lucy grabbed his arm and led him down a less-crowded street.

"Hey...where are yous takin' me?" Meowth asked, utterly confused by his friend's sudden behavior.

"You'll see", said Lucy as she continued to drag him forward.

Lucy took him to a small pub that did not have a lot of people in it. They sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Yous gonna tell what yere doin'?" asked Meowth.

Lucy ignored him and instead took her satchel off her shoulder. She opened it up and took out a round object wrapped in a blanket. She removed the covering to reveal a purple and white egg.

"Where did dat come from?!" he asked in astonishment.

"It our egg", she replied.

"Huh? Are you fere real?" he asked.

"I'm serious. I'm not making this up. It's really our egg. I just wasn't sure how to tell you", said Lucy "Do you want to hold it?"

Meowth nodded and she handed him the egg. "When...what...how long..?" he asked her.

"Just this morning", she answered. "I would have told you then but Rumika and Mondo were there....and I thought you would want to know before everyone else".

"Wow dis is so cool! Can I carry it for the rest of the day?" he asked excitedly.

"Go for it. Just don't take it out of the satchel or remove the blanket unless you are somewhere warm. It's still freezing out there", she told him.

"I can't believe it Lucy! I never dought dat I would get to have my own egg to take care of", Meowth responded.

"Me neither", she told him.

"I took care of a Togepi egg one time. I had it fere a while but den dat redheaded twerp ended up keeping it", said Meowth.

"Because you stole it?" she guessed.

"Sorta. Found it is more like it. Besides, de chief twerp is de one who took it first and the squinty twerp and me are the de ones who took care of it", he explained. "But de point is I promise to take really good care of dis one and not let it outta my sight".

"That's good to hear", Lucy replied. "Want to go play some street games? They are handing out prizes".

"Dat sounds awesome. Dis is turning out to be a really great day, danks to you", said Meowth.

"Hey, we are in this together, right? Now let's go have some fun", she replied as she led him out of the pub.


	81. The Final Round

A couple of hours went by and Jessie and Ash were backstage of the stadium, getting ready to face one another in their biggest battle so far.

"Good, luck", said James' grandparents as they each gave Jessie a hug.

"I know you are going to do well, senpai. You have come so far", said Mondo.

"Jimmy just texted yous and said dat he is watchin de T.V. right now", Meowth read from her cell phone. "He also says dat Rumika is takin' good care of him and Annastasia so yous just gotta focus on yere battle".

"Text him back and tell him that everything is good and that I plan on winning this time", Jessie responded. "I have to go now. Make sure you answer my phone for me if it goes off".

"No problem!" they all said in unison.

Meanwhile, Ash was talking to Giovanni, Delia, Brock, and Misty on the other side of the backstage.

"Don't underestimate her", said Delia. "She has come a long way in the last year".

"She's right. Jessie has been know to demonstrate some incredible skill when placed under the right amount of pressure. Sometimes you can't tell what to expect", Giovanni added.

"Just do what you always do, your best", said Misty.

"Good luck out there", said Brock.

Ash and Jessie had one last word with their friends before they were called out onto the platform.

"This is the last match of the Pokémon League Annual Tournament here at the Indigo League Plateau in Kanto!" said the announcer. "Each trainer can use up to six preregistered Pokémon and substitute Pokémon from their own team at any time during the match. Are the trainers ready?"

"Yes", Ash and Jessie said in unison.

"Ok! Ash Ketchum has offered to choose his starting Pokémon first", the announcer declared.

"I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Chuuuuu!" the Pokémon yelled as he took his spot in front of Ash.

"And I choose you, Aliyah!" Jessie announced as she released the Eevee.

"Well here is something you don't everyday. It is rare for one or more finalists to use beginner Pokémon in a tournament such as this. This is going to be a very interesting match", said the announcer.

"Good choice, Jessie", James cheered from the hotel room. "Go Jessie!"

"We'll show them some beginner Pokémon", Ash whispered to Pikachu.

"Chu", it agreed.

Aliyah looked back at Jessie. James had explained to her that Jessie would be taking his place, but she still felt upset by the arrangement, especially since James always helped her to keep her cool in front of large audiences.

"Pikachu, quick attack now!" Ash yelled.

"Counter, Aliyah!" yelled Jessie.

Pikachu got thrown back by his own quick attack.

"That isn't going to work", Ash thought to himself. "Use thunderbolt instead!"

"Dodge it, Aliyah!" Jessie instructed.

"Eeeeveee!" the Pokémon called as it ran from the thunderbolt.

"Try giving them a thunderbolt of your own", Jessie suggested.

The Eevee and Pikachu went back and forth between thunderbolt and Quick attack for a while. Ash decided to return Pikachu when he realized they weren't getting anywhere.

"Go....Talonflame!" Ash declared as he released his Pokémon.

"Thundershock it, Aliyah!" Jessie demanded.

"Dodge!" Ash yelled. "And then pick Aliyah up in your talons!"

Talonflame did as Ash told him. The Eevee bit her opponent in order to release his grip. Talonflame dropped the Eevee, and before Ash could react, she performed sky-upper cut, knocking the fire bird out of the match.

"That Eevee has some skill!" said the announcer. The judge whispered in the announcer's ear. "Sorry folks, I was mistaken, that is no Eevee. That is a Mew! That would explain that power".

"It's ok, Talonflame, return", said Ash. "Go Pidgeot!"

"Take a rest, Aliyah", said Jessie as she returned her.

"Smart move", said James. "Look Annastasia, mommy's on T.V". he said as he pointed to the screen.

"I don't think she understand, yet", said Rumika.

"You never know", James shrugged. He continued to cheer on Jessie.

Jessie chose to release Mime Jr. next.

"Ok, Pidgeot, drill peck!" Ash commanded.

"Confusion, Mime Jr. !" yelled Jessie.

Mime Jr.'s confusion attack did not come quick enough and the little pink Pokémon was assaulted by Pidgeot's drill peck.

"Oh no! Mime Jr.!" James cried.

"Ahhhhh!" Annastasia joined in.

"Mime Jr., tickle!" Jessie ordered.

Mime Jr. slowly got up and used tackle attack on Pidgeot. Pidgeot struggled for a few moments and then snapped out of it.

"Good, now drill peck again!" Ash commanded.

That last drill peck finished Mime Jr. off.

"Oh no! I was counting on him....", James sighed as Jessie returned Mime Jr. Jessie released Raichu.

"Raichu rai", the Pokémon chanted.

"Thunderbolt!" Jessie instructed.

Pidgeot dodged Raichu's first thunderbolt but failed to avoid the second.

"Keep going, you can do it Pidgeot!" Ash yelled.

"Do a few more thunderbolts, then try a volt tackle", Jessie suggested.

Raichu did as she asked and managed to knock Pidgeot out.

"Ok", said Ash. "I choose Pikachu again!"

"Piiiikkka!" the Pokémon yelled.

"Use full tackle!" Ash ordered.

"Use full tackle too!" Jessie instructed.

"Uh oh", said Meowth.

"What's wrong?" Lucy and Misty asked.

"Raichu don't know full tackle yet", Meowth explained. "He knows 'volt tackle' but not 'full tackle'.

"Oh", they replied in unison.

Raichu was unsure of what to do, and the Pikachu tackled him before he had a chance to figure it out.

"Oh no!" James cried as Raichu was finished off by Pikachu's full tackle.

"Looks like there was a miscommunication between trainer and Pokémon there. Raichu is out of the game. Each trainer has four Pokémon left" said the judge.

"I think Jessie thought that since Pikachu knew full tackle, Raichu would too since he is the evolved form", said Brock.

"But she didn't take into account the fact that Ash's Pikachu is at a super high level", Autumn finished. "Not your average Pikachu".

"Rookie mistake", said Drew.

"Ok, go Aliyah again!" Jessie instructed.

"Pikachu, iron tail!" Ash commanded.

"Aliyah, counter it! This time we are going to finish the electric rat off", she told the Pokémon.

"That's what you think", said Ash. "Pikachu, hidden power!"

"Hidden power? What's Pikachu's hidden power?" asked Dawn.

"You'll see", said Gary.

Pikachu delivered a thunderbolt three times its normal power, followed by an intense iron tail. It hit Aliyah head on.

"And Aliyah is out of the match...Oh wait a second", said the judge.

"Come on Aliyah...." James whispered.

"It's a double knock out! Both Pokémon are out of the match!" the judge declared.

"Pikachu's hidden power is super effective against almost all opponents, but it really drains its power", Gary explained. "That is why Ash saved it for the Mew".

"Makes sense", said May and Dawn together.

"You did well, Pikachu", said Ash as he handed Pikachu off to Brock and Autumn, who had come down from the spectator's booth to help him.

"We'll get him taken care of. You just go finish your battle", said Autumn.

"Thanks you guys", Ash responded.

"I choose Carnivine", said Jessie as she returned Aliyah and released her next Pokémon.

"Go Noivern", said Ash. "Use shock wave".

"Vine whip", said Jessie.

Shock wave had little effect on Carnivine, but the vine whip weakened Noivern.

"Mega punch!" Ash ordered.

"Leech seed!" Jessie commanded.

Carnivine's leech seed immobilized Noivern momentarily, but then it used shock wave to break free and continued its attack. Jessie kept assaulting her opponent with pin missile and leech seed, but Noivern rose victorious.

"Alright trainers. Jessie has two Pokémon left and Ash has three. This is turning out to be a pretty even match thus far", said the announcer.

"No offense but I am a bit surprised that Jessie is doing so well", said Rumika. "I mean, you told me that she has been defeated by him hundreds of times, and usually quite easily. I discovered through my work that Ash is one of the most skilled trainers alive. Jessie must be better than we suspected if she is putting up this great of a fight, you included".

"Thanks Rumika. We have been training a while for this day", James responded.

"AY ay-yee!" Annastasia agreed.

"I choose you, Cacturne", said Jessie.

"Cact Cacturne", the Pokémon chanted.

"Needle arm!" She demanded.

"Dodge it, Noivern!" yelled Ash.

Noivern dodged the needle arm but was hit with a surprise pin missile attack.

"I didn't see that coming, I can't underestimate her. This match is closer than I imagined it would be", Ash thought to himself.

"Mega punch!" Ash demanded.

"Needle arm again", said Jessie.

Carturne's needle arm collided with Noviern's mega punch. Cacturne was declared unable to battle.

"She has only got one Pokémon left", said Max. "I think Ash is finally going to win this".

"Its okay Jessie! Just do your best!" James' nanny and pop-pop cheered from the audience. Mondo, Lucy and Meowth joined in, as well as Rumika and James back at the hotel.

"Its all up to you, Inkay!" Jessie called as she released the Pokémon.

"Noivern, I want you to rest. You did enough for now", said Ash as he returned his Pokémon. "I choose Tauros!"

"I didn't know that Ash had a Tauros", said Serena.

"He caught it in the safari zone when he was ten", Brock explained. "He actually has twenty of them, but one is technically mine. They usually hang out at Professor Oak's lab".

"Tauros, ram!" yelled Ash.

"Inkay, aim your ink at his eyes", Jessie instructed.

Inkay kept dodging Tauros, but the bull Pokémon would not stay still long enough for him to get him in the eyes.

"Use psybeam!" Jessie instructed.

"Innnnnkayyyy!" the Pokémon screamed as it launched a psybeam at Tauros. It hit Tauros, causing him to slam against the wall of the stadium.

"It looks like Tauros is still in", said the announcer. "But it has obviously taken a lot of damage from that psybeam".

"Tauros, shadowball!" Ash ordered.

"Dodge!" Jessie yelled.

Inkay dodged the shadowball and used another psybeam on Tauros, this time knocking him out.

"And Tauros is out of the match!" the announcer exclaimed.

"That was perfect", James said to Rumika. "They are doing so well. Maybe even better than I would have done if I were out there".

"Maybe", she responded.

"Ash has Noivern and Buizel", said Misty. "Jessie only has Inkay".

"But the match could still go either way", said Ritchie. "I was one time three Pokémon ahead of a person and still ended up losing to them".

"And once I had two fresh Pokémon get wiped out by one that that already pretty tired", said Sakura.

"Me too", said Iris. "Ash better not get too confident, or he is going to lose this".

"Buizel, I choose you!" said Ash as he released his sixth Pokémon.

"Ok, Inkay, he is a water type so your ink is probably not going to help here", Jessie whispered to Inkay. "Just keep launching psybeams".

"Inkay Inkay", the Pokémon responded.

"Buizel, watergun on Inkay!" Ash commanded.

"Like we discussed, Inkay!" yelled Jessie.

Buizel's watergun and Inkay's psybeam collided. After a minute or so the psybeam started to over power the watergun.

"Harder! Max power!" Ash yelled.

"Hang in there!" Jessie called to Inkay.

Inkay's psybeam ended up winning and hitting Buizel. Buizel just stood up and shook it off, having weakened the effect of the attack with his watergun.

"Tackle, Buizel!" Ash instructed.

"Bui, bui Buizel!" the Pokémon yelled as it launched its attack.

Inkay soared above Buizel to avoid getting tackled and hit Buizel with a bunch of psybeams.

"Jessie is making good use of Inkay's abilities", said Giovanni. "If only she worked this hard at the job I had paid her to do".

"Jessie might win!" James yelled excitedly.

"Ayee a yee" Annastasia mimicked happily.

"Buizel, watergun full blast!" yelled Ash.

"Buizel buiuiui!" The Pokémon yelled as it soaked Inkay with its watergun. Inkay just shook it off.

"Wow its tougher than I thought", Ash murmured. "Try tackling it again!"

Before Buizel could tackle him, Inkay shot one last psybeam at his opponent, causing him to faint.

"Yes! Did you see that Rumika?! Now it is one-on-one!" James exclaimed.

"Yee yee", Annastasia laughed as James kissed her cheek.

"Now each trainer has one Pokémon left. Ash Ketchum with Noivern and Jessica Morgan with Inkay. Let's see who will emerge victorious", said the announcer.

"Noivern, mega punch", said Ash.

"Don't let him get you", Jessie told Inkay. "Use your psybeam".

Inkay flew away from Noivern, but Noivern could fly much faster. He hit him with the mega punch.

"Inkay, shoot your ink!" Jessie yelled desperately.

"InnnnnnkAY!" the Pokémon yelled as it shot its ink at Noivern, hitting him in the eyes and blinding him.

"Its ok Noivern, you can still do this", said Ash. "Use supersonic!"

Noivern used supersonic to locate Inkay and used its mega punch. Inkay avoided it once again.

"Now Inkay, psybeam!" Jessie commanded.

"Dodge it and use Mega punch Noivern!" yelled Ash.

Inkay and Noivern collided one last time. The judge gave the announcer a signal.

"And it looks like we have a winner!" said the announcer.

"Wow, that was a really close match", said Lucy.

"That has to be the closest battle those two ever had", said Misty in amazement.

"For sure", said Brock.

"Congratulations to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, this year's champion!" the announcer declared.

"Return, Inkay", said Jessie stubbornly as she pointed the Pokeball at the defeated Pokémon.

"It only took, what, seven, eight, tries for Ash to finally win a Pokémon League Tournament?" Gary commented. "Its about time".

"I wouldn't have guessed that Team Rocket would be the one to give him the victory", said May.

"Me neither", said Misty. "But I am so proud. He has been dreaming of this moment for years".

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed as he gave Noivern a high five. "We finally did it!"

"I am so proud of my Ash. He has been working towards this for a long time", said Delia.

"I guess dere's always next year", said Meowth.

"Yeah. You know that they say, you can't win them all", Lucy replied.

"Sorry, James. I know you really wanted this", said Rumika.

"Oh its no big deal. I never thought we'd make it this far. Jessie has a lot to be proud of, and so do I", he responded. "They did their best, and that's all I wanted them to do".

After receiving his trophy, Ash and friends went back to the hotel to get ready to spend the rest of the night at the festival and closing ceremonies. Misty followed Ash to his room. She put the egg she was carrying down on the bed and gave Ash a big hug.

"I am so happy for you. You finally did it. After all those years of hard work. You really earned it", she told him.

"Thanks, but Misty.....you are kind of squeezing me to death", Ash choked out.

"Sorry", she said, letting go of him.

"I've been thinking. I think this has been the best journey so far", said Ash. "Even if had lost this one too, I would still feel that way".

"Well this has been the most interesting year that I have had since I first met you", said Misty. "I mean, I finally got to meet and become good friends with all your traveling companions, I got to travel with you again, we helped to take down an evil gang, I got to compete in Pokemon contests, we became friends with billionaires, Psyduck evolved into Golduck, I captured an Eevee who evolved into a Vaporeon, I captured an Umbreon, we discovered a new type of ice Pokémon, Bonnie became my little sister, I got a mysterious Pokémon egg, we discovered who your father was and learned the truth about Team Rocket, we no longer have to worry about being harasssed by gangs, you finally won a conference, and best of all....I finally got to tell you how I feel".

"You know, Misty, I think this has been the best year of my life", he responded before pulling her in for a kiss.

Misty and Ash couldn't help but blush as they pulled away. Someone knocked at the door before they could do another one.

"Come in", they said in unison.

"Its just us", said Delia as she and Giovanni walked in.

"We are so proud of you", said Delia. "We got you a present".

Giovanni handed Ash a small box.

"You didn't have to do that", said Ash.

"I wanted to really, it is the least I could do", said Giovanni.

"Thanks", Ash replied as he opened the box.

"Its... a set of keys?" Ash asked.

"Ash, those are car keys!" Misty said excitedly.

"You got me a car?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well I figured you might want a more convenient way to visit all your friends, since you live and work in different cities and regions", said Giovanni. "And I have a lot of missed birthdays to make up for".

"Thank you so much", Ash said. He surprised Giovanni by hugging him. Misty and Delia chuckled at this.

"And you can use it to bring Misty places too", said Delia.

"I can't believe it. This is the best gift ever", said Ash. "I can't wait to tell Pikachu".

"Well you two enjoy yourselves. We will meet you for dinner. Jessie and James offered to take us out to celebrate. We are meeting in the hotel lobby at 5 to leave", said Delia.

"Ok. We will be there", said Ash.

Meanwhile, Jessie, Mondo, James' grandparents, Lucy, and Meowth were returning to her hotel room to check on James, Rumika, and Annastasia.

"How are you doing?" Jessie asked as she came in the door.

"I'm doing fine. I was going to ask you the same thing", he said as she picked up Annastasia and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't win for you. I am so angry at myself for that", she told him.

"Jess, don't be ridiculous. You did your best. That was one intense battle. I think you all did really well", he responded. "Who needs a dumb trophy anyway?"

"You make a good point", said Jessie.

"There was nothing you could do about it", said Linda. "You made a good choice having Jessie go in for you. She really gave it her all".

"Your nanny is right, little James", said Paul.

"What about that bet you made with Ash?" asked Lucy. "Remember you said that if James didn't win then you would have to be his slave for a week?"

"Actually my bet was that we would make it to the final round", said Jessie. "I never said anything about James specifically".

"Ah, sneaky", said Lucy. "I like it".

"Misty bet that Ash would beat James, but he didn't", Jessie continued. "James was in this hotel room the whole time. Technically Ash beat me".

"Nice, so you won the bet", said Rumika. "Really nice".

"Speakin' of dings dat are nice", said Meowth. "Lucy and I gots a surprise".

"Oooh, what is it, Meowth?" asked James.

Lucy reached into her satchel and took out the egg. She unwrapped the blankets and showed it to everyone.

"You two have an egg?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"When did this happen?" James asked.

"Just a little while ago...", Meowth responded.

"Awwww!" everyone sighed in unison.

Lucy and Meowth blushed as Jessie and Rumika snapped a photo of them. The blushed with embarrassment.

"I think it's adorable", said Mondo. "You have no reason to be embarrassed about it".

"Mondo is right, dears", said James' nanny and pop-pop

Meanwhile, Jessie and James were laughing hysterically.

"We never thought we'd see the day...", they joked as they pulled playfully at Meowth's cheeks.

"Hey, just remember, yous two need us to help raisin' yere own kid", said Meowth as he rubbed his sore face.

"How long have you been carrying that thing around?" asked Jessie.

"Since today", Lucy replied.

"Ok, we are sorry", said James as ceased laughing and he wiped a tear from his eye.

"We are just surprised", said Rumika.

"Yes, let's go out to the festival to celebrate", said Jessie.

"Um...Jess?" James responded, pointing to his leg. "I sorta can't move".

"That's why I hired us a Ponyta-drawn carriage to pull us through town", she responded. "We can wheel you down on a wheelchair and then take the carriage the rest of the time".

"Wow Jessie you are the best", he replied.

"I know. Now everybody get out so that James and I can get dressed", she told her family.

"Right", they all responded as they headed towards their own rooms.


	82. Goodbye for Now

That night Jessie and James planned on taking everyone out to dinner in order to celebrate everyone's success at the tournament. There was an old Mansion not far from the stadium where the tournament was held, and it was recently converted into an event hall. Jessie and James jumped on the opportunity to rent it out. They also hired five star Kalos chefs to prepare the meal. Delia, Giovanni, Professor Oak, James' grandparents and all the teenagers arrived before Jessie, James, Rumika, Meowth, and Lucy.

"This place is so huge! Come on Max!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran into the mansion, dragging Max by the arm.

"Ne nay ne!" Dedenne squeaked as he chased after the two kids.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Max replied, trying in vain to escape her grip.

"Wait for us!" Delia and Professor Oak called after her.

Bonnie opened the large wooden door and ran inside. Everyone else followed her inside.

"Look, Misty, there is a ton of artwork in here! Look at this painting of these Tentacruel!" she exclaimed. "And these Starmie are sooo pretty!"

"Wow. They weren't kidding when they said we were going somewhere fancy", said Sakura as she admired the gold decorations.

All the girls were dressed in elegant dresses and kimonos while the boys wore and shirt-and-tie or tuxedos. They were initially confused as to why the formal attire was requested, but once they saw the inside of the mansion, it became clear. The Victorian style mansion turned banquet hall contained dozens of priceless paintings and sculptures. There was an enormous diamond chandelier hanging over a kitchen table large enough to seat at least fifty people, although it could be converted to fit two or three times that amount. Everything appeared to be made out of silver, gold, or platinum, and there were security cameras around every corner.

"This place is so fancy it scares me", Ritchie commented.

"I don't mind the mansion setting, I just wish I didn't have to wear a shirt and tie", said Max.

"I don't mind that at all", said Dawn. "I would never want to pass up an opportunity to dress my best and eat a fancy meal in a house like this".

"Where are Jessie, James, Rumika, Lucy and Meowth? I thought they were going meet us here", said Bianca.

Everyone looked at Mondo, who struggled in reply.

"Sorry, I haven't gotten any messages from them. I assumed they would be here already", Mondo told them.

"They are coming. I just got a message from Jessie", said Harley.

"Jessie contacted you?" asked Tracey. "That's strange".

"Not really. We are Tumblr buddies. She says that they stopped getting cell service at the hotel, so they couldn't call to say they'd be late. They will be here soon though", Harley explained.

"It is probably hard to get a baby and an injured James out of the room, not to mention they also had to pack up and check out before coming here", said Drew.

"Ah, I didn't even think of that", said Brock as he face-palmed.

"Well, we did offer", said Zoey.

"And if they really wanted our help, they aren't the type of people who usually hesitate to ask", Drew added.

"Drew, that is exactly what I was thinking. Great minds really do think alike", said May. "I suppose we might as well have a look around while we are waiting for them to arrive. This place looks like a castle, and I want to see more".

"Totally", said Serena. "I would love to do some exploring".

"Do you think that is okay?" Bonnie asked the adults.

"I don't see any harm in it, as long as you don't touch anything", said Professor Oak.

"Yes, and be mindful of the security cameras", Giovanni warned them.

"And don't get lost", Delia added.

Everyone did their own thing while they waited for the rest of their party to show up. Max and Bonnie went to explore the basement while everyone else either went upstairs or into the many galleries and libraries on the main floor.

"I didn't even think to ask them if they needed out help", said James' grandfather. "They probably could have used and extra hand".

"I know they would have asked for our help if he needed it", said Delia. "They aren't shy in that way, and they have their Pokémon with them".

About thirty minutes later Jessie, James, Annastasia, Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, all their Pokémon, and their new egg arrived at the hall.

"You have a Pokémon egg too?" asked Misty as she walked up to Meowth, who was carrying it in a case in his arms. "Where did you all get that?"

"Fere yere information, dis here egg belongs to me and Lucy", said Meowth proudly.

"You mean like it's literally....your egg, like yours and Lucy's?" Duplica asked hesitantly.

"Yep", he replied.

"Awwww" all the girls sighed. Ash and a few of the others made a face.

"That is so cute Meowth!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I knew this was going to happen eventually".

"De de de", Dedenne added.

"I knew you were compatible!" Cilan gushed.

"I think we all saw that", Iris responded.

"Team Rocket with two new babies. Talk about weirdness", said Ash.

"Well one day when you and the redhead have babies we will be sure to remind you of all weirdness that your situation generates", said Jessie.

Ash and Misty turned red and looked down while Delia smiled and laughed.

"She's right Ash...", Delia giggled. A few others joined in.

"Let's pick dis conversation up later. I say weeze get somethin' to eat now, I'm starving!" said Meowth.

"Good idea", an embarrassed Ash agreed.

"We are hungry too", said Autumn. "Brock and I haven't eating since before noon".

Everyone took their seats at the enormous oval-shaped table. Jessie, Annastasia, and James sat together at one end of the table and Giovanni and Delia sat together on the other end. Between them was Professor Oak, Tracey, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Azuril, May, Drew, Max, Dedenne, Bonnie, Serena, Clement, Dawn, Gary, Zoey, Harley, Bianca, Barry, Ritchie, Sakura, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Forrest, Brock, Autumn, Duplica, Rumika, Mondo, Meowth, Lucy, Lucy's egg, and James' grandparents.

"I would just like to make a toast. Jessie and I are really grateful to have you all in our lives. You all have been true friends and there are so many things that we couldn't have done without you", said James. "Here's to us all".

Everyone lifted their champagne glass and tapped it against their neighbor's before taking a sip and digging into their first course.

"You are right, James, we are friends now. And this whole journey...well it was just that. Another journey, even though it got sidetracked a lot. But we don't mind, because friends always stand up for each other", said Ash. "No matter what".

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"Thanks, Ash", said James.

"Wow, his real name", May commented.

"Sometimes wonder if you actually remember my name when you call me 'twerp'," Ash responded.

"We do, it's just that it is more fun to call you twerp", Jessie replied.

"We have one more thing to announce. We finally set a date for the wedding, and James and I are inviting all of you. It will be held exactly a year minus one work week from today in southern Kalos. We are going to send everyone here invitations a few months from now, but we wanted to give you a heads up because we want you all to come", said Jessie.

"A wedding? I thought you two were already married?" asked Zoey.

"We are, but we didn't get a chance to have a big wedding yet. We wanted to take our time and plan it so that it is perfect", said Jessie.

"Thank you. I think we would all love to come, right guys?" Autumn asked the group. Everyone agreed, even the Pokémon, all of whom were out of their balls and sitting on the floor near their masters.

"That would really mean a lot to us", said James.

Everyone raised their glass one more time, said 'cheers' and then continued to dig into their first course. Jessie and James planned a five course meal, consisting of a soup, salad, appetizer, main course, and dessert. Each dish was traditional Kalos cuisine, something that was a rarity in Kanto. They also served several different styles of champagne and had some of the finest French wines and Japanese Sake for their guests.

"I don't think I ever tastes Sake this refined. You sure have good taste, Jess", Harley commented.

"I know what I have", she responded.

"And I love this seafood", said Max. "We don't get to have it often enough, at least not this fresh".

"When Ritchie and I go back to Hoen, we are sure going to miss all this luxury. Instead of driving in limos and eating fine food, it is back to walking and eating whatever we can get for cheap at the Pokémon Center", said Sakura.

"Hey, we spent most of our lives living in poverty. If we can make it....well I'm sure innocent and law-abiding citizens like yourselves can too", said Jessie.

"Just work hard and don't give up", James added.

"And once again, the once nefarious Team Rocket is caught praising the virtues of hard work and perseverance", said Jessie.

"It has all gone horribly wrong", Meowth sighed. "But who cares about dat when weeze get to eat like royalty everyday".

"Well, when you think about it Jess, we have been working hard for most of our lives. It just so happened that cheating and lying usually leads us into more trouble and hard work for us later", James responded.

"A lesson that only took you two about twenty years to learn", said Misty.

"She makes a good point", said Lucy. "I wonder if Rumika and I had anything to do with that?"

"Could be", said Jessie and James in unison.

That was everyone's last night together as a single large group. Later that night Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracey planned on returning to the Oak laboratory, getting a ride with Team Rocket, Brianna, Teeshy, and Remy on their private jet. Ash was planning to stay in Cerulean City with Misty for a while. Her sisters and their hired Misty-replacement planned on abandoning the gym, leaving everything to Misty for her to take care of by herself. He decided that instead of another journey, he would stay there a while to help her out. Iris and Cilan planned on renting an apartment near Brock and Autumn's place in Saffron City. Brock had one year left of school, and then he and Autumn were going to go work with Delia at the start-up Pokémon hospital that was still in its infancy. Autumn was taking a job nearby. Cilan was going put his Pokémon connoisseur skills to the work and coach young trainers on how to find compatible Pokémon to capture as well as how to bond with the ones they already had. Iris was going to do an internship with a man who breeds Dratini in the Safari Zone where Ash and Brock caught their Tauros several years prior. Ritchie and Sakura were going back to Hoen to get ready for the tournament taking place a week from now as part of the Hoen League Championship. Clement, Max and Bonnie planned on starting a Pokémon journey to collect badges in Sinnoh, while Harley, Bianca, Dawn, Drew, May, Zoey, and Serena joined them and did Pokémon contests to get ready for the Sinnoh Grand festival. Mondo was returning to work in Viridian City while Duplica returned to performing at the House of Imitae, which she had left to a few cousins while she was on this journey. Forrest and Barry decided that they would try for the Orange League. Rumika was going to live with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Lucy, while his grandparents returned to their estate. Delia and Giovanni were going to go back to living in the original Morgan Mansion, where Delia would continue to work in her hospital.

"I am really going to miss you guys", Bonnie said to Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Iris, Sakura, Rumika, Duplica, Teeshy, Zoey, Bianca, Brianna, and Autumn as they were finishing up their final dessert. "You were all the best big sisters in the entire world".

"That is really sweet. We loved having a little sister too", said Sakura.

"Yes, that's true" the others added.

"I liked having a little sister more than having a little brother, but you don't have to tell him I said that", May said with a wink.

"I will still be traveling with you", said Serena. "So at least we don't have to say goodbye yet".

"And Ash has a car now, so we can visit you a few times while you are out on your journey. I think we should get together for every holiday and festival", said Misty.

"That would make me so happy", she replied as she forced them all into a group hug.

Everyone took their turns saying good-bye to the baby Annastasia.

"Don't let Jessie and James corrupt you", Ash said to the little girl.

"Ash, Ash, Ash", said Jessie. "Parents don't corrupt children. If that were the case, it wouldn't explain how you became so dumb, since it obviously was not Delia nor Giovanni's doing".

"Burrrnnn", said Misty, James, and Lucy in unison.

"How refined of you", Ash mumbled sarcastically, but it was too low for Jessie or James to hear.

Meanwhile, Meowth was busy showing off his egg as he said farewell to the rest of the group.

"You have to text us as soon as it hatches", said Autumn. "Brock and I would really like to know what it is and how it is doing".

"Sure. I gots yere numbers after all", he replied. "And I am goin' to be watchin' dis egg twenty-four seven".

"Good luck Meowth. Somehow I know that you are going to take really good care of it", said Brock.

"Dat's right", he responded.

"Nanny. Pop-pop, please take good care of yourselves. We are going to visit you in a few months, we promise", James told his grandparents.

"We look forward to seeing you as well. Just promise to take care of that family of yours. They are something special", his grandfather replied.

"I know. Don't you worry, we will take care of each other", he said.

"And rest that leg. Soon Annastasia is going to be crawling. If she is anything like you were when you were a munchkin you are going to want to be able to catch her before she gets into mischief", said Linda.

"I think it just needs a few weeks", said James. "But I will definitely rest it".

"And keep doing what you are doing. You are great parents. You have already proven it. Truly you have", said Paul.

"Thank you. I will do my best for her. For all of them", James replied. "I love you".

"We love you too", his grandparents responded. Jessie came up to them with the baby.

"James, are you ready to leave? Remy is outside with the plane. Lucy, Meowth, and Rumika are already out there. So is everyone else we are giving a lift to", said Jessie.

"I am ready", he said, as he picked up his crutches. Jessie handed Annastasia to Rumika while she followed behind him, ready to catch him the moment he slipped.

"Thank you for helping us", Jessie told James' grandparents. "James has always looked up to you, and it is thanks to you that he is who he is".

"Thanks, hun. We just want you two to be happy. Annastasia too, of course", James grandfather replied.

They kissed Annastasia goodbye before Jessie and James boarded their plane.

"Thank you", Jessie whispered one last time as she waved to them through the glass window of the plane.

"I'm glad you are coming home", said James as he took her hand.

"James, I am always home", she responded.


	83. Epilogue Part 1

360 days later, in Cerulean City:

"Ash! What do you think you are you doing? You are going to make us late!" Misty yelled from across the pool. She was in a dark magenta bridesmaid kimono and silver high heels, with an Articuno hatchling in her arms and a Marril at her feet. "You better get dressed right now. They are never going to forgive us if we don't get there on time!"

"Marril Mare!" her companion called out to him.

"Cooooooo!" yelled Articuno.

"Don't worry, I'm coming!" he yelled back.

"Ash Ketchum you have 20 minutes to get showered, dressed and in the car! You too Pikachu!" she warned.

"Pika pi!" yelled Pikachu.

"If you aren't ready by 8:30am on the dot then I am taking your car and leaving without you", she added.

"It's fine, I have plenty of time", said Ash.

Ash dove into the pool and swam across. When he got to the other side climbed out and joined Misty, Marril, and Articuno, who stepped away from him to avoid getting wet. Pikachu ran around the pool and climbed back on Ash's shoulder.

"You told me to check the filters before we left, that is what I was doing", he explained.

"I asked you to do that an hour ago", she responded.

"I got distracted. The important thing is that now its all done and I just have to get dressed and in the car", he told her.

Ash tried to wrap his arm around her but she dodged it.

"Don't you dare get us wet and dirty. Articuno and I just bathed. I spent an hour combing out her feathers. You have to go get showered, you are all gross and wet", she scolded."Make sure Pikachu is all clean too. And after you scrub Pikachu, don't forget to put that little bowtie a got him around his neck. Now hurry!"

"Geeze, I'm going. Come on Pikachu," said Ash. He scratched Pikachu on the head and they walked out of the pool area ahead of her.

"Boys", she muttered under her breath as she shut out the lights.

"Cooonnnna", the baby Pokémon chirped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Saffron CIty:

Cilan, Iris, Autumn and Brock were boarding a private plane destined to the Kalos was wearing a custom-made tuxedo, made courtesy of Jessie and James, and Iris a brown kimono decorated with dragons that matched her eyes. Autumn and Brock's clothing was also hand-made by Jessie and James, and they all matched beautifully.

"Thanks for the lift", Brock said to Delia and Giovanni, who came out to help them with their bags.

Duplica, Mondo, and several Team Rocket agents were already inside. Everyone was dressed in formal attire and had their suitcases stowed underneath their seats.

"It was no trouble", he replied.

"Misty just texted us", said Autumn. "She and Ash are planning on leaving any minute, as soon as soon as she can drag his ass out into the car".

"Good. I was counting on Misty to keep Ash on time. He has a bad habit of always running late", said Delia.

"We know", Brock, Autumn, Cilan, and Iris said in unison.

"It's going to feel really nice when we get to the Kalos region", Iris told her friends. "I can't wait. I've had enough winter for this year".

"That's right, I have almost forgotten how much warmer it is in Kalos compared to Kanto this time of year", Cilan responded."I am looking forward to it".

"I guess the one good thing about this wedding is that we all get to go on vacation after this", Domino said to her companions Archer, Butch, and Cassidy.

"Yep. I haven't had a vacation in over a year", said Cassidy. "It's just not fair!"

"We know how you feel", said Autumn. "Brock graduates in the spring, so he has been super busy finishing up all his requirements. I have been interning full time under this breeder that Brock had met a few years back. I am currently raising thirty Bulbasaur, Eevee, Pikachu, Squirtles, Mudkip, and Chikoritas to give to various researchers so that young trainers can get them as beginner Pokémon. It is a lot of work".

"It must have been hard to get someone to babysit", said Cilan.

"Luckily two of Brock's younger siblings are interested in breeding. They just turned ten, but I gave them very detailed instructions on how to take care of them, and Brock assured me that they were the responsible types".

"I think Billy and Tilly will do a great job taking care of them while we are gone this week, but I asked the neighbors to stop by a few times just as backup", said Brock.

"I have to admit I am kind of surprised to see you all here", Iris said to the other Rockets. "I thought you didn't like Jessie and James".

"We don't", said Cassidy. "But she invited us, and I am not too proud to pass up an all-expense paid trip to the Kalos region in exchange for coming to the wedding. I could use a week off of work too".

"Same", said Domino and Archer in unison.

"Fair enough", Cilan replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Kalos:

After making the top 20 and the top 5 respectively in the Hoen League, Sakura and Ritchie joined the others in Sinnoh. Sakura and Serena entered a few contests, but only ended up winning four ribbons. Dawn, Drew, May, Harley, Bianca, and Zoey all made it to the grand festival, this time with Drew winning the Cup and Zoey coming in a close second. Meanwhile Clement, Max, and Bonnie competed in the Sinnoh Pokémon League. None of them made it passed the top sixteen, but Clement and Max were very close. After spending Christmas in Pallet Town with all the others, the twelve of them went to spend a few weeks visiting Kalos with Serena ,Bonnie and Clement's families.

"Everyone is on their way", said Serena as she checked her phone. "Ash and Misty just arrived at Pallet Town and they plan on leaving via plane from the Oak lab along with Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak, Brianna, Teeshy, Rumika, Meowth, Lucy, the twins, and their butler Remy in a few minutes".

"It's a good thing that Jessie, James, and Annastasia came down here a few nights ago", said Drew. "It sounds chaotic over there, especially with those frankencats and the baby Articuno, who never seem to be able to get along".

"If those twin Poke cats are just as mischievous now as they were a few weeks ago at Christmas, then I can picture the disaster that may unfold", said May.

"I just got a text from Forrest", said Max. "He says that him, Barry, Egan, Yuma, and Casey are leaving the Orange Islands now".

"It sounds like we have just enough time to get our mani-pedis", said Dawn. "What do you say girls?"

"Love to!" they all replied together.

"Are you coming, Clement?" Serena asked.

"Umm, I really don't want to watch you all get mani-pedis", he repelled. "No offense".

"No silly! I wanted you to get one too", she replied.

"What? I don't think I want to do that", said Clement.

"Oh please? Dawn says that Gary got one", Serena pleaded.

"That's true", Dawn responded. "He and Tracey got one. Misty made Ash do it too".

"No way! Are you pulling my leg?" Clement asked.

"Nope. Just go with the flow and give into the peer pressure", said May.

"Just do it", said Drew. "Trust me, it is better than arguing with them. They are just going to win anyway. It's not that bad. I kind of like mine".

"Oh, really?" asked Bonnie. "Then Max should get one too!"

"De ne ne ne ne!" Dedenne squeaked.

"Ju juuuulipp!" Jerry exclaimed.

"No way! Its bad enough I have to get all dressed up, why do I have to get a manicure too? That is a girl thing", Max complained.

"Max! How rude! You better not talk sexist like that or I will tell mom about...about the time you went and.......", May started.

"Ok, Ok!" Max interrupted. "I will get one if you are going to blackmail me".

"Good", May and Bonnie replied as they gave one another a high-five and a wink.

"Ok, I'll do it then", Clement sighed.

"Thanks", Serena responded as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets get moving, we only have a few hours before it begins", said Dawn as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah, only a few hours", Clement and Max sighed together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

About ten miles south....

"We should probably get up now", said James as he stretched his arms. He sat up momentarily, only to fall back onto the bed.

"But I am comfy just staying right here", Jessie replied as she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his stomach.

"I had forgotten how nice it was to be just me and you", said James. "Without Meowth, Lucy, Wobbufet, and the demon cat twins always interrupting us".

"I agree. Annastasia is much more understanding", said Jessie as she smiled at the baby girl, who was watching her from her crib on the other side of the room. She had been silent up until a few seconds ago.

"Dadadadadadadadad!" she screamed happily. She stood leaning over the side of the crib, holding bars as supports so that she didn't fall over.

"Sounds like she wants you", Jessie said to James. "Go get her before she climbs out and hurts herself".

"I'm on it", he said as he got up.

"What's up, princess? " he asked he scooped her up.

Annastasia opened her mouth and pointed inside.

"Hungry?" he guessed.

She nodded her head.

"Ok, I will make you some breakfast", he responded.

Jessie was up and making the bed while James blended some berries and greens for her in a smoothie.

"This stuff is great. It tastes better than the expensive baby food I used to get when I was a toddler", he said after he tried some of it.

"And its probably a thousand times more nutritious than the soy sauce and snow mixtures that my mom used to feed me", Jessie replied.

James put a little bib around her neck and then fed her the smoothie with a small rubber spoon. She squealed happily as she downed the mixture.

"I want Lill-lil", she told James when she was finished eating.

"Sorry, baby. We left Lillipup back at home with the others. Don't worry though, you are going to see her later today. She is coming to the wedding with us", He explained.

Annastasia's face dropped in sadness and she started to tear up a little bit. James wiped her eyes for her and noticed that she felt a bit hot. A few seconds later she started to sneeze.

"Uh oh", he said. A moment later Jessie was next to him. She felt Anastasia's head.

"I think she might be getting another cold", said Jessie as she felt her face.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out a blue Pokeball.

"Swablu, we need you!" said Jessie as she tossed it up.

Delia and Giovanni had gotten the couple a Swablu for Annastasia's first birthday. They used it for its healing powers whenever Annastasia was sick, which was quite often because of her infection. Swablu's healing powers worked better than Chimecho's, and the little blue Pokémon almost always made her feel better.

"Sabu!" Annastasia cried happily when she saw her friend. She reached out to touch his soft, fluffy body.

"Heal charm, Swablu", Jessie commanded.

"Swablluuu", it hummed softy as a healing sensation over came Annastasia. When he was done James picked up Annastasia and felt her forehead.

"She seems to have cooled down quite a bit", he told Jessie.

"Good. We will just have to keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't put anything in her mouth. I will and tell the guests to avoid her if they feel sick" , said Jessie.

"It was smart coming here. All that nasty and cold weather back at home wouldn't have helped, especially if we went through with having an outdoor wedding", said James.

"Wedding, right, we need to get ready", she replied as she started rummaging through her suitcase. "I need to look fabulous. I think I invited everyone I know, and almost everyone is going to be coming".

"Don't stress. Everything will be fine, you already look fabulous", said James as he massaged her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Says you. You are probably the only person on the planet who finds bed head attractive", she said as she pulled some heavy duty-hair equipment out of her bag.

"Ok, I will get my stuff and stay out of your way and let you fabulize yourself. I have the baby", he told her.

"Thanks dear", she said as she grabbed the remainder of her things and shut the bathroom door.

They purposely rented a room that had two bathrooms, one for each of them, so that they could each get ready without being in the other's way. Jessie made James, Frillish, and Gourgeist in charge of getting Annastasia, Swablu, Mime Jr., Chimecho, and Inkay ready. The rest of their Pokémon were back at the house, and Rumika, Lucy, and Meowth were going to make sure they got to the wedding safely and on time.

"I am going to make you look just as pretty as your mother", James said as he got her ready for a bath. Gourgeist and Frillish nodded in approval as they handed James a few towels and soap.

"This is a...good thing", Annastasia said in her high pitched baby voice. She was playing with her Eevee doll while James added the bubble soap to her bath.

"Yes, you are right. This is a good thing", he repeated back to her.


	84. Epilogue Part 2

"I wonder why they let Pokémon into the wedding", Ritchie whispered to his friends. They were all dressed up and waiting for the wedding to officially begin.

"Pika?" asked Ritchie's Pikachu Sparky.

"Don't get me wrong, I am glad", he responded.

"Probably because of Lucy, Meowth, Lily and Logan. It would have been uncomfortable if they were the only Pokémon allowed to hang outside of their balls. Actually, I don't think any of them even have Pokeballs", said Misty. "Besides, I do not even have a Pokeball for Articuno. Ever since she hatched I have been carrying her around in my knapsack".

"I think Pokeballs are going out of style", said Dawn. "I only put them in their balls when I have to".

"There are so many people here", Sakura commented. "I was a bit surprised that I was invited, since I really didn't know them until about two years ago. I never expected that there would be over one hundred guests, plus their Pokémon".

"Knowing James, they probably invited everyone's whose name they could pronounce", Duplica responded. "I bet they even invited their mailman".

"I noticed all the Kanto gym leaders and frontier brains are here", Zoey noted.

"I saw some Hoen, Johto and Orange Island gym leaders too", said Gary.

"And some of the professors from those areas as present as well", Tracey added.

"Cynthia, Drake, Aaron, Lance and a few other members of the elite four from various regions are here as well", said Ritchie. "Even some who I have never met before".

"I thought I recognized some of those Team Magma and Team Galactic agents that allied with us when we went up against Team Firestar", said Dawn.

"There are Team Plasma, Team Aqua, and Team Flare leaders here too. I guess that they were invited since Team Rocket is now allied with all of them", Serena added. "Makes sense, since Jessie and James were the ones who brought them together, even if it wasn't intentional".

"They said they wanted a big wedding, so I am not that shocked that they went a little crazy with the guest list", Misty replied.

"Marril Marril", said Marril.

"Coo cooo", cried Articuno.

"And to think, everyone in our party gets an all-expense five-day paid vacation. I think this wedding was a great idea", said Forrest.

"I agree with you", said Autumn. "Brock and I really needed this break".

"How much longer until we can take our seats?" asked Max. "I'm kind of getting tired of just standing out here".

"Any minute. The wedding will not start until everything is in place. The bridesmaids, who include me and Rumika, and Delia, the matron of honor, have to be ready to go before the ceremony can begin. So does the groom, best man Mondo, and the musicians, which are Lucy and Meowth", said Misty. "But we will be the first ones in because the wedding cannot start without us".

James' grandmother came out the tall white gate that bordered the outdoor chapel and gestured for them to come in. the enormous crowd started to fill up the chapel. Every human guest was allowed to bring up to two Pokémon with them. Misty, Marril, and Articuno joined Rumika, her two Butterfree, Lucy, Delia, Delia's Bunerary and Espurr, and Meowth at the front.

"This is crazy. Who has a wedding with one hundred and ten people?" Misty whispered to Delia. "And Pokémon too?"

"Jessie and James, of course", she responded.

"Most of these people weren't at the rehearsal two weeks ago" ,Rumika pointed out. "I hope no one screws anything up".

"Dat rehearsal was messed up anyways. I mean, we did it in de back yard, and it was cold out dere. I don't even dink anyone was payin' attention", said Meowth. "And Jimmy gave me and Lucy another song to play, and weeze hardly had any time to practice".

"Well don't you worry, Meowth, if it will make you happy I will make sure that my wedding rehearsal is better prepared", said Delia.

"Yere weddin'? Yous mean...."Meowth started.

"You are marrying Giovanni!" Misty exclaimed.

"Shh", said Delia. "I haven't told anyone yet. Not even Ash".

Delia held up the diamond engagement ring that Giovanni had given her.

"Wow. And I dought it was strange seein' Jessie and James getting' hitched", Meowth commented.

After gushing over Delia's news, everyone broke up in order to take their positions. The bridesmaids stood at the back of the chapel. Lucy and Meowth headed to the orchestra. James and Jessie's Pokémon sat in the front row, along with James' grandmother and Annastasia. Mondo and James were the last two people show up.

"Its about time yous got him here", Meowth scolded Mondo. "What were yous doin'?"

"I...was nervous", said James.

"What!? Since when do yous get shy in front of crowds? And FYI, yere already married, you doorknob," Meowth told him.

"Yes. Mondo pointed that out for me already", James responded.

The wedding was finally ready to begin. Misty, Rumika, and Delia were the first to walk down the aisle. Next came two kittens, a dark blue Purrloin and a tan Meowth with a ruby charm, who together carried a basket of rose petals and a set of wedding rings. The siblings fought silently with one another as they took turns tossing rose petals down the aisle. Their parents, who were busy playing the piano, glared at them, urging them to behave.

"Well they made it without killing each other", Lucy whispered to Meowth as the kittens took their place on the first pew.

"We'll see how long dat keeps up", Meowth whispered back.

Misty, Mondo, Rumika, Delia, and their Pokémon took a set next to the kittens in the first row. Last to come up the aisle was Jessie. She was dressed in an elegant white kimono adorned with dark magenta roses. She and James had spent months making the dress together, but this was the first time James had ever seen here wearing it in its completed form. James' grandfather accompanied her. He had offered to walk her down the aisle since her actual father was absent from her life, and she gladly accepted the request. When she got to the front of the chapel, James handed her a single rose, as it was tradition in Kanto for the groom to present his bride with her favorite flower. The minister who was presiding over the wedding spoke next, reciting the traditional Kanto marriage dialect.

"I can't believe this is actually happening", May whispered to Drew. "It's so exciting!"

"Huh?" Drew responded. "Why do you care?"

"They are just soooo cute!" she replied.

"Shhh!" the couple sitting next to them complained.

"Sorry", they said in unison.

Misty turned to look at Ash, who she noticed was gazing out into space, not paying any attention at all to the wedding. She decided to test to see if he was listening.

"Ash, I want our wedding to exactly like this one day", she whispered.

"Uh huh", he responded.

"Pika pi?" asked Pikachu, as he poked Ash in the arm, a bit confused by hi reaction.

"That's right. I giant Kalos-style outdoor wedding with a thousand blood red roses and everyone will bring all their Pokémon", she continued.

Ash was still spacing out.

"And I will wear a hot pink dress and heels so tall that I will need at least six people to help me walk", Misty added.

"Sure", he replied.

"And you will be stark naked. This way everyone can see your all your little birth marks that you usually try to keep hidden", she continued.

"If that's what you want", he said absently.

Misty inwardly giggled, somewhat pleased with herself for being able to sound so nonchalant while reciting this nonsense. "Well, I need something to entertain myself while I wait for this to be over", she thought to herself.

"Pika pi", Pikachu repeated as he continued to poke Ash. Finally he decided to give up and try a little thundershock instead.

"Wowuwow!" Ash cried as Pikachu shocked him.

Everyone turned to look at Ash., who fell over either because of the shock or because of pure embarrassment. Misty tried to hide her laughter while Pikachu apologized to the crowd. After a minute or so and a death glare from Jessie, the wedding continued as planned.

"What was that for?" Ash whispered to Misty and Pikachu.

"I'll tell you later", she replied.

"I thought I saw something in the sky, but I guess it was my imagination", he told her. "It's gone now anyway".

"Jessie and James have prepared their own vows for this occasion", the minister announced. "James, would you like to go first?"

"Um...yes", he mumbled nervously.

James looked down at the floor. Deciding what to say to Jessie on this day was probably the most nerve-racking thing he had ever done. It didn't help that literally everyone he and Jessie knew were present and listening to him speak.

"It's okay, James. Just be yourself", Jessie whispered as she looked him in the eyes.

James looked back down before responding. "Ok, Jess. ....Jessica ....When I was trying to think of what I wanted to tell you, in front of everyone today, I thought back to something that happened to us when we first reunited after spending a year away from one another", said James.

Having said the first line, James gained a little bit of confidence and looked up to gaze at Jessie.

"We were in Team Rocket training, and eventually we ended up being paired together. At first we kind of kept our distance from one another. I think we thought we were afraid of getting hurt again, but I think now that we were really just afraid of hurting each other", he continued.

Jessie smiled and nodded. James could have swore he saw a tear fall down her face.

"Mr. Boss man, the matchmaker", Delia whispered, quiet enough so that Giovanni and his Persian couldn't hear.

"But then we kind of ended up needing each other more than we thought. One night when we were alone I told you about how I regretted not chasing after you when you left. You told me that you I would never have to worry about that again because the next time you left, it would be because of love. I took those words to mean this: if you did leave again, it wouldn't because of hatred, or ignorance, or stubbornness, or in pursuit of money, fame, or power, but it would because you had finally found someone who loves as more than just a friend. And to this day I am really happy that you never had a reason leave. I think about this all the time, which is why I decided to promise you the same. I promise stand by you the way you stand by me", he finished.

"Awwww!" May, Misty, Dawn, Bianca, Bonnie, and a few of the other girls sighed loudly. May was once again 'shhhed" by her neighbors.

Jessie paused to let everything he had just said sink in. "Its amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word, you can light up the dark", she recited in her head, remembering the song that they had first danced to as a couple.

"James, I am so happy I found you", said Jessie. "I was in a dark place for so much of my life, but you came and made everything better. Even after I screwed everything up, you always came back and helped me fix it, and fix myself. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I do know this: I will always be there for you, and there is nothing that you could ever say or do to me that will make me change my mind. I will always be on your side, as long as you want me to be. I promise".

"Dat was so beautiful", Meowth sobbed happily. "My friends.....dey really do love each utter. I knew it dis whole time too!"

"Quiet!" Lucy reminded him.

"Wow, this is intense", Ash whispered to Pikachu, who nodded in agreement. "I hope I never have to get all sappy in front of an audience".

"Humph", sighed Misty as she crossed her arms. "We will see about that".

"If there is anyone in the audience that can think of a reason as to why this couple should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace", the minister said after they had finished reciting their final vows.

"As a matter-of-fact, I do", called a voice from nowhere.

James's body immediately became paralyzed with fear. He had never been so terrified to hear that unmistakable voice in his life. He glanced at Jessie, who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"I choose you, Vileplume!" a voice demanded.

"Quick, use ice shield over the chapel!" Ash demanded as he threw his Greninja's Pokeball into the air.

Luckily Ash was quick enough to stop the Vileplume's stun spore from covering most of the chapel. James and Jessie united in one of their classic fear hugs while their Pokémon surrounded them, intending to protect their masters from whatever came their way. Acorn and Aliyah shot up a shield to reinforce that of Greninja.

"Good job, Acorn and Aliyah, keep helping Greninja maintain that shield", said James.

"Eevee eve!" the responded in unison.

Soon they heard a rumbling sound coming from the sky. They all looked up to see what it was. Beyond the shield, and darting the clouds, came dozens of familiar-looking helicopters.

"And you though this was over", they heard another voice say.

"No, no, no! Jessie shrieked. "It can't be! Not now!"

"Don't worry, we can take them" said Ash.

"Pika", said Pikachu.

"That's right", said Cynthia, who had joined them at the front of the chapel. "We have more than enough skilled trainers here".

"I was afraid this would happen", Giovanni cursed.

"I know. Me too", said Delia.

All of their friends had gotten out of their seats and joined them at the front of the chapel. They all had their Pokémon out and ready to battle. A few months ago they had heard about Jessiebelle being bailed out by a foreign cousin, but before they could do anything about it, she had vanished. Giovanni had warned them to be on the lookout for danger during their travels, but none of them thought they would show up here, especially with over one hundred Pokémon trainers, many of who were the best in their area of focus.

Annastasia saw the panicked look on her parent's faces and started to cry. Jessie picked her up and held her close, which allowed her to calm down. Lucy and Meowth did the same to their kids.

"Don't worry, Jessie", said Bonnie. "They are not going to beat us.

"Not now, not ever", Serena added.

"Not as long as we stay together", said Rumika.

"Because we are more than just friends, we are your family", said Misty.

"Every single one of us", Lucy assured her.

"You are all right", Jessie said determinately as she held on to Annastasia. "There is no way we are going to let this scum bring us down.

James looped his arm around hers. "Let's show them what we can do when we stand together".


	85. Last Note

If you want to see want happens next, please check out some of my other fics. They all take place in the same universe. My fic "Cute Scenes and Drabbles" is a series of oneshots that focus on different characters in Stand by You. Some examples: I did a chapter about Lucy and her past, one about Archer and Domino, and something for Delia and Giovanni. I also am going to start publishing my Sequel to this fic by the end of next week, maybe even sooner (It is May 29, 2016). I like to have the entire story panned out and most of it written before I start publishing. This sequel takes place 14 years in the future and focuses mostly on original characters, but there is a lot of Rocketshipping and some Pokeshipping still. I think people who like journey fics would enjoy it. It will be the only multiple-chapter fic that I have on here other than Stand by You and Cut Scenes and Drabbles, at least for a while. Thanx for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. This fic was inspired by the song "Stand by You" by Rachel Platten and the fanfiction "Don't Give Me Diamonds" by Mikaristar. I do not own these either.

Episodes from the Anime that inspired this fic (** means that it is one of my top favorite episodes):

 

Indigo League

Pokémon - I Choose You!**  
Showdown in Pewter City**  
The Water Flowers of Cerulean City  
The School of Hard Knocks  
Charmander – The Stray Pokémon  
Here Comes the Squirtle Squad  
Battle Aboard the St. Anne**  
Pokémon Shipwreck**  
Beauty and the Beach (Heavily edited episode, Japanese version with subs is best, but there is a dub)  
The Ghost of Maiden's Peak**  
Bye Bye Butterfree**The Tower of Terror**  
Pokémon Scent-sation!**  
The Legend of Dratini (Banned episode, exists only in Japanese with English subs)  
The Bridge Bike Gang**  
Ditto's Mysterious Mansion**  
Holiday Hi-Jynx  
The Battling Eevee Brothers  
Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon**  
Holy Matrimony!**(DUH)  
Who Gets to Keep Togepi?**  
Princess vs. Princess**  
The Purr-fect Hero  
The Ultimate Test**  
The Battle of the Badge**  
It's Mr. Mime Time  
Movie 1 Prequel:The Origin of Mewtwo/The Birth of Mewtwo  
Lights, Camera, Quack-tion!**  
Go West Young Meowth**  
Round One - Begin!  
A Friend In Deed  
Friend and Foe Alike  
Friends to the End  
Pallet Party Panic**

Orange Islands

A Scare in the Air**  
The Lost Lapras  
Fit to be Tide  
Pikachu Re-Volts  
In the Pink  
Shell Shock!  
Meowth Rules!**  
Tracey Gets Bugged  
Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?**  
Misty Meets Her Match  
Movie 2: Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One**  
Charizard Chills  
Pokémon Double Trouble  
The Wacky Watcher!  
A Tent Situation**  
The Rivalry Revival**

The Johto Journeys

Don't Touch That 'dile  
The Double Trouble Header  
Illusion Confusion!  
Flower Power  
Spinarak Attack**  
Snubbull Snobbery  
The Chikorita Rescue  
The Whistle Stop  
Ignorance is Blissey**  
For Crying Out Loud  
Tanks a Lot!  
Charizard's Burning Ambitions  
A Shadow of a Drought  
Tricks of the Trade**  
Fowl Play!  
Forest Grumps**  
Movie 3: Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spell of the Unown**  
The Psychic Sidekicks!  
The Fortune Hunters**

Johto League Champions

Air Time!**  
The Bug Stops Here  
Fossil Fools**  
Carrying On!  
Hassle in the Castle  
A Better Pill to Swallow  
Power Play!  
Mountain Time  
Wobbu-Palooza!**  
Imitation Confrontation  
The Trouble With Snubbull**  
Ariados, Amigos  
Special: Mewtwo Returns**  
Houndoom's Special Delivery  
Trouble's Brewing  
All That Glitters!  
Freeze Frame

Sick Daze**  
Control Freak!  
The Heartbreak of Brock  
The Big Balloon Blow-Up  
Movie 4: Pokémon 4Ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest**

Master Quest

Fly Me to the Moon**  
A Corsola Caper!  
Dueling Heroes  
The Perfect Match!  
Plant It Now... Diglett Later  
The Mystery is History**  
Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!  
Espeon, Not Included  
Extreme Pokémon!  
Pokémon Chronicles: The Legend of Thunder (3 parts in total)  
Dues and Don'ts**  
Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution  
Some Like it Hot  
Hocus Pokémon**  
Enlighten Up!**  
Will the Real Oak Please Stand Up?**  
Why? Why Not!  
Movie 5: Pokémon Heroes  
Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid  
A Claim to Flame!**  
The Ties That Bind**  
Can't Beat the Heat!  
Gotta Catch Ya Later!**  
Hoenn Alone!**

Hoen League: Advanced

Get the Show on the Road**  
Pokémon Chronicles: A Family That Battles Together, Stays Together!**  
There's no Place Like Hoenn  
Pokémon Chronicles: Cerulean Blues**  
Pokémon Chronicles: We're No Angels!**  
A Poached Ego!  
Pokémon Chronicles: Showdown at the Oak Corral!**  
Pokémon Chronicles: The Blue Badge of Courage**  
All in a Day's Wurmple**  
Pokémon Chronicles: Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 1)  
Pokémon Chronicles: Of Meowth and Pokémon (Part 2)  
Pokémon Chronicles: Trouble in Big Town  
Pokémon Chronicles: Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 1)  
Pokémon Chronicles: Big Meowth, Little Dreams (Part 2)  
Pokémon Chronicles: Oak-Napped**  
Which Wurmple's Which?**  
A Hole Lotta Trouble  
Ready, Willing and Sableye  
Abandon Ship!**  
Win, Lose or Drew!  
Movie 6: Jirachi: Wish Maker**  
A Different Kind of Misty!  
A Pokéblock Party!

Advanced Challenge

Let Bagons be Bagons  
The Princess and the Togepi  
A Togepi Mirage!**  
Pokémon Chronicles: Training Daze!**  
Zig Zag Zangoose  
Pros and Con Artists**  
Disaster of Disguise**  
Disguise Da Limit  
True Blue Swablu  
Pokémon Chronicles: Putting The Air Back In Aerodactyl!  
A Double Dilemma  
Love, Petalburg Style!**  
A Six Pack Attack!  
The Bicker the Better**  
Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend!  
Who's Flying Now?  
Movie 7: Destiny Deoxys  
Lights, Camerupt, Action!  
A Scare to Remember

Advanced Battle

Pokémon Chronicles: Luvdisc Is A Many Splendored Thing  
Pokémon Chronicles:Those Darn Electabuzz!**  
Pokémon Chronicles:The Search for a Legend  
The Scuffle of Legends  
Vanity Affair**  
A Cacturne for the Worse**  
Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?  
Pacifidlog Jam  
Deceit and Assist  
Rhapsody in Drew  
Island Time  
Like a Meowth to a Flame**  
Saved by the Beldum  
The Scheme Team**

The Right Place and the Right Mime  
Movie 8: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew**  
Hail to the Chef**

Caterpie's Big Dilemma**  
The Saffron Con

Battle Frontier

Fear Factor Phony  
Sweet Baby James**  
The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon**  
From Cradle to Save**  
Off the Unbeaten Path  
Harley Rides Again**  
Odd Pokémon Out  
Spontaneous Combusken  
King and Queen for a Day**  
Three Jynx and a Baby**  
New Plot - Odd Lot  
Going for Choke  
The Ole' Berate and Switch  
Grating Spaces**  
May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!

Movie 9: Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea  
Gathering the Gang of Four**  
Home is Where the Start is**

Diamond and Pearl

Following A Maiden's Voyage!**  
Two Degrees of Separation!**  
When Pokémon Worlds Collide!**  
Dawn Of A New Era!**  
Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!  
Mounting a Coordinator Assault!  
Arrival of a Rival!  
O'er the Rampardos We Watched!  
Ya See We Want An Evolution!  
Borrowing on Bad Faith!  
Buizel Your Way Out Of This!  
One Big Happiny Family!  
Movie 10: The Rise of Darkrai  
Top-Down Training!  
A Stand-Up Sit-Down!  
Pikachu short: Pikachu's Exploration Club (Exists only in Japanese)  
The Electrike Company!  
Malice In Wonderland!  
Ill-Will Hunting!  
A Maze-ing Race  
Dawn's Early Night!

Diamond & Pearl: Battle Dimension

Once There Were Greenfields  
Throwing the Track Switch  
The Keystone Pops!  
Journey to the Unown!  
Team Shocker!**  
Tanks for the Memories!  
Enter Galactic!  
Crossing Paths**  
A Full Course Tag Battle!  
Staging A Heroes' Welcome!  
Pruning a Passel of Pals!  
Strategy With a Smile!  
The Thief That Keeps on Thieving!  
Movie 11: Giratina and the Sky Warrior  
Up Close and Personable!  
A Trainer and Child Reunion!  
Barry's Busting Out All Over!**  
Shield with a Twist!  
Jumping Rocket Ship!**

Diamond & Pearl: Galactic Battles

Steeling Peace of Mind!  
Cheers on Castaways Isle!  
Stealing the Conversation!  
The Drifting Snorunt!  
Noodles! Roamin' Off!**  
Pursuing a Lofty Goal!

Stopped in the Name of Love!**  
Old Rivals, New Tricks!**  
Uncrushing Defeat!  
Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!  
Beating the Bustle and Hustle!  
Movie 12: Arceus and the Jewel of Life  
A Faux Oak Finish!**  
Where No Togepi Has Gone Before!  
Dressed for Jess Success!**  
Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!**  
The Treasure Is All Mine!**

Diamond & Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors

Fighting Ire with Fire!  
Teaching the Student Teacher!  
Keeping In Top Forme!  
Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!  
An Elite Coverup!  
Dawn of a Royal Day!**  
Last Call — First Round!  
Opposites Interact!  
Coming Full Festival Circle!  
For The Love Of Meowth!**  
Movie 13: Zoroark: Master of Illusions  
An Old Family Blend!**  
The Brockster Is In!**  
Memories are Made of Bliss!**

Black & White

In The Shadow of Zekrom!  
Enter Iris and Axew!**  
The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice!  
Triple Leaders, Team Threats!  
Dreams by the Yard Full!  
Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!  
The Bloom Is on Axew!  
Minccino-Neat and Tidy!  
A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!**  
Special: Dawn - Setting off on a New Journey! (Exists only in Japanese)  
Special: Pewter Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever! (Exists only in Japanese)  
A Connoisseur's Revenge!**  
Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!  
Emolga the Irresistible!  
Scare at the Litwick Mansion!**  
A UFO for Elgyem!  
A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!  
Movie 14: White—Victini and Zekrom  
Movie 14: Black—Victini and Reshiram  
Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!  
Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!**  
Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?**  
Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!  
The Beartic Mountain Feud!  
Crisis from the Underground Up!  
Battle for the Underground!

Black & White: Rival Destinies

Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!  
Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!  
The Lonely Deino!

Clash of the Connoisseurs!**  
An Epic Defense Force!  
Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!**  
Expedition to Onix Island!  
Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!**  
Movie 15: Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice

Black & White: Adventures in Unova  
-

Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!  
A Village Homecoming!  
Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!**  
New Places... Familiar Faces!**  
The Name's N!  
Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!  
The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!  
Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!  
Secrets From Out of the Fog!  
Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!  
Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!  
Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!  
What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!

Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (Decolora Adventure!)

Farewell, Unova! Setting Sail for New Adventures!**  
To Catch a Rotom!  
The Pirates of Decolore!  
Butterfree and Me!**  
The Path That Leads to Goodbye!  
Searching for a Wish!  
Capacia Island UFO!  
Special: Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening  
Movie 16: Genesect and The Legend Awakened  
Mystery on a Deserted Island!  
Celebrating the Hero's Comet!  
Team Rocket's Shocking Recruit!**  
Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!  
The Dream Continues!**  
Special: Cilan and Brock! Gyarados's Outrage! (Exists only in Japanese)**

Pokémon the Series: XY

Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!**  
Lumiose City Pursuit!  
A Battle of Aerial Mobility!  
A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!**  
Giving Chase at the Ryhorn Race!  
Clement's Got a Secret!  
Mega-Mega Meowth Madness!  
To Catch a Pokémon Smuggler!**  
Seeking Shelter From the Storm!**  
A Conspiracy to Conquer!**  
To Find a Fairy Flower

Calling from beyond the Aura

The Cave of Mirrors**

Summer of Discovery

Day Three Blockbusters

Foggy Pokémon Orienteering**

Battling into the hall of fame

Bonnie for the Defense**

Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest

An Undersea Place to Call Home

Facing the Grand Desiegn

One for the Goomy

Under the Pledging Tree

A Fork in the Road, A Parting of Ways**

Good Friends, Great Training

So You're Having a Bad Day**

Scary Hospitality

"Lights! Camera! Pika!" (Pikachu Becomes a Star!? Its Movie Debut!)**

A Frenzied Factory Fiasco

Performing with Fiery Charm

A Festival Trade? A Festival Farewell**

Mending a Broken Spirit**

The Tiny Caretaker

And that's all for now! Enjoy the summer!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
